Malgré les différences
by lillyjade
Summary: Comment Bill et Fleur en sont ils arrivés à se fiancer? Comment se sont ils rencontrer? que s'est il passé pour eux lorsque Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient à Poudlard? mise à jour tout les mercredis et samedis...
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou c'est moi! **

**Et bien voilà! J'en mourrais d'envie, je l'ai fait! (lol comme si c'était un prodige)... je vais vous raconter ce qui, selon moi, c'est passé entre Bill Weasley et Fleur Delacour... **

**Vous verrez tout ça du point de vue de Fleur, parce que j'ai été inspirée et que je voulais un peut changer... j'ai essayé d'être le plus fidèle possible à la description des personnages de JK Rowling, mais comme le caractère de Fleur et Bill n'est pas vraiment développé, je l'ai un peu arrangé à ma sauce (sa promet! lol) **

**J'ai fait une Fleur comme je la vois moi et j'ai un peu mais alors rien qu'un tout petit peu modifié l'histoire de la talentueuse JK Rowling! **

**Enfin voilà, je me tais! Place au chapitre! **

**Bonne lecture, **

**Bisous lillyjade**

****

**_

* * *

_**

**_1. Tout commence_**

Je m'appelle Fleur. Fleur Delacour. Je suis française. Plus précisément, je viens de Marseille, une très belle ville au sud de la France. Je suis également une sorcière. J'étudie à l'académie de Beauxbâton, dirigée par Mme Maxime, à Paris.

Ma famille est ce que beaucoup appelle une famille bourgeoise. Nous avons de l'argent mais nous ne le montrons pas à tors et à travers. Enfin sauf depuis la mort de maman. J'avais 6 ans, elle allait avoir un bébé. Je l'ai vu partir pour l'hôpital avec papa. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu revenir. Papa était seul, seul avec ma petite Gabrielle. Elle ressemble beaucoup à maman d'ailleurs. Au grand damne de Samantha. Samantha, c'est la nouvelle femme de papa. A peine six mois après que maman nous est quitté, Samantha fit irruption dans notre vie. Je me doutais bien que papa ne resterais pas seul longtemps, après tout il n'avais même pas 30 ans, mais pas si tôt et pas avec elle. Je ne l'ai jamais aimée et elle me l'a toujours bien rendu. Gabrielle non plus ne l'a jamais portée dans son cœur, pourtant elle l'a toujours connu comme étant sa mère. Insistez bien sur le « comme ». Samantha ne c'est jamais comporté comme une mère pour nous. Au mieux elle nous ignore, au pire elle nous rabaisse de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables.

Lorsque j'ai eu 11 ans, Mme Maxime est arrivée à la maison et a dit à papa que j'avais assez de talent pour pouvoir être acceptée dans son école, tout comme maman et grand-mère avant moi. Mais bien sur Samantha si est opposée. Elle disait qu'elle refusait de payer, avec l'argent de mon père bien entendu, pour que j'apprenne des choses inutiles. Que je me trouverais un riche mari, qu'il leur paierait une dote pour m'épouser et que j'élèverais nos enfants, comme toute bonne fille de famille aisée, sans avoir besoin de me rabaisser à travailler.

« Tu es une vélane ! Tu n'auras aucun mal à te trouver un mari convenable ! » Ne cessait elle de me répéter.

Oui, j'allais oublier. Comment ai-je pu !

Vous remarquerez qu'elle ne m'a jamais dit « tu es belle ». Non elle préfère toujours rappeler ma nature à tout bout de champs.

Oui je suis belle ! bien sur que je suis belle ! Je suis une vélane ! Je suis forcement belle ! En fait, grand-mère était une vélane. Moi je ne suis qu'une demi vélane. Gabrielle aussi d'ailleurs.

J'ai de longs cheveux blonds argentés qui arrivent à ma taille, de grands yeux bleu foncé et de belles dents bien blanches et bien droites. Alors oui je suis belle ! Mais je suis une vélane.

Oh ! Oui je sais ce que vous allez me dire ! « Ne te plein pas ! Tu as la vie facile ! »

Oui, oui j'ai la vie facile. Trop facile. Je suis intelligent, sorcière, j'étudie dans l'une des meilleures écoles de magie du monde, j'ai énormément de prétendants…

Le voilà le problème ! Mes prétendants ! Sûrement les plus beaux garçons de Beauxbâton. Mais voilà, tous ces garçons ne m'aiment que parce je suis belle. Mais aucun ne m'aime pour ce que je suis. Samantha me dit souvent : « arrête de te plaindre ! Ils n'ont pas besoin de t'aimer pour ce que tu es ! Du moment que l'un d'eux t'épouse ! » Tu parles !

En même temps, je me demande comment un homme pourrait m'aimer pour ce que je suis étant donné que personne ne me connaît vraiment. Personne sauf Gabrielle. Il n'y a qu'avec elle que je suis vraiment moi-même. Depuis que Samantha est là, je me suis construit une carapace. Pour les gens, je suis glaciale, orgueilleuse, suffisante…

Vous allez me demander pourquoi ? Et bien je vous répondrais que je n'en sais rien. Sûrement pour me protéger. Mas de quoi ?

Et bien du monde, des gens…

Mais vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer à quel point j'aimerais que quelqu'un arrive à percer cette carapace de froideur et de solitude.

Peut être qu'un jour… peut être…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 24 juin. L'année est bientôt terminée. Année que je n'ai pas passée à Beauxbâton… non cette année, je l'ai passée au collège Poudlard en Angleterre pour le tournois des trois sorciers. Se que ce pays peut être froid ! Il fait beaucoup plus chaud à Marseille !

Enfin voilà, j'ai été désignée comme championne pour représenter l'académie durant trois tâches, trois épreuves plus dangereuses les unes que les autres.

J'étais plus qu'heureuse ! J'allais enfin pouvoir monter à tout le monde d quoi j'étais capable ! J'allais pouvoir le montrer à Samantha ! Malheureusement pour moi, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Au lieu de 3 champions il en eu 4 ! Le jeune Harry Potter ! Trop jeune selon moi pour une telle chose ! Mais c'est sûrement lui qui s'en est le mieux sortit ! Il est brillant.

Quant à moi… quant à moi, je n'ai rien fait de bien durant tout ce fichu tournoi !

Lors de la première tache, il m'a fallu prendre un œuf doré à une dragonne déchaînée ! Je l'ai envoûté et elle a fini par s'endormir. Jusque là tout allait bien mais elle s'est mise à cracher des flammes et a mis le feu à ma robe. Bien heureusement, je connaissais un sort pour éteindre ce feu et tout s'est à peu prés bien terminé.

Ensuite est venue la seconde tache.

Cette fois là, j'ai vraiment eu peur. Je devais aller sauver ma petite Gabrielle au beau milieu du grand lac noir. Mais je me suis faite attaquer par une bande de Starngulots à mis chemin et j'ai étais obligée de remonter à la surface. Sans Gabrielle. Mais grâce au ciel les jeunes Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley l'on sortit de cet enfin liquide. Je ne leur serais jamais assez reconnaissante.

Et ce soir, c'est la troisième tache. Ils nous on montrer le labyrinthe dans lequel on va devoir aller ce soir, une fois la nuit tombée. Et croyez moi ou non, il fait froid dans le dos. En le voyant, je me suis immédiatement demander quelles genres de créatures nous y attendais.

Mais ce matin, ce fut le coup de grâce pour moi.

Mme Maxime est venue me réveiller, elle a dit qu'elle avait une surprise pour moi. Alors je me suis levée, préparée et je l'ai suivi. La connaissant, je m'inquiète un peut quant à la nature de cette surprise. En ce moment même je suis derrière elle dans le château. Que va-t-il encore m'arriver !

Et bien croyais moi ou non, cette surprise n'était pas si mauvaise… quoi que…

Je la suis toujours. Elle me fait entrer dans le grande salle où nous prenons nos repas et se dirige vers cette petite porte dans le fond par laquelle nous somme passer lorsque nous avons été sélectionner en temps que champions. Lorsqu'elle ouvre la porte je n'ai pas le temps de voir ce qui l'y a à l'intérieur qu'une tornade blonde m'a déjà sauté dessus. Tornade que je reconnais comme étant ma petite Gabrielle.

Je suis folle de joie et je la serre fort contre moi ! Et ma joie ne fait qu'accroître lorsque je vois papa qui me souris tendrement mais elle diminue nettement lorsque j'aperçois Samantha avec ses grands airs de bourgeoise coincée. Je m'avance malgré tout vers eux, leur faisant mon sourire habituel qui passe pour tendre aux yeux de mon père mais pour démoniaque aux yeux de sa femme.

Papa me serre dans ses bras :

**Je suis si fière de toi ma Fleur ! **me dit il, **et je suis certain qu'Ariane aussi aurais été très fière !**

Ariane Delacour, ma mère. Bien sûr qu'elle aurait été fière de moi ! Elle été fière de tout ce que je faisais.

**Enfin Mathieu !** S'indigne Samantha, **cette petite n'a rien fait d'extraordinaire ! Il n'y a pas de quoi s'extasier devant elle !**

**Mais bien sûr que si !**

Tiens, c'est Gabrielle qui prend ma défense aujourd'hui.

**Elle a combattu un dragon et elle est venue me chercher dans le grand lac !**

**Gabi, Gabi, Gabi… ce dragon a faillit la tuer ! il a mis le feu à une tunique de soie hors de prix et elle…**

Mais je n'écoute plus ce qu'elle dit. La porte viens de s'ouvrir et le jeune Harry Potter entre dans la pièce. Je lui fait mon plus beau sourire et un petit signe de la main qu'il me rend. Et c'est là que je LE vois. Harry se dirige vers lui. Lui et la femme qui l'accompagne. Cette dernière le prend dans ses bras comme une mère et lui dit des « mon chéri » ou des « que tu est maigre ! Tu es sûr que t mange bien ? » Et lui il rit.

Plus rien n'existe alors autour de moi à part lui.

Grand, une longue chevelure rousse nouée en catogan, une boucle d'oreille qui semble être une griffe ou bien un crochet de serpent. Oui c'est un crochet. Et ses yeux ! Aussi bleu que les miens mais nettement plus clairs. Il est fasse à moi et je peut le détailler. Il a un visage fin mais viril avec quelques taches de rousseurs par ci par là… il est beau… non plus que beau…

Son visage me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un. Mais oui c'est Ron ! Il me rappelle le jeune Ron ! Celui qui a sauvé Gabrielle ! Peut être qu'ils sont de la même famille ?

Il dit alors à Harry qu'un certain Charly aurait bien voulu venir…

Cette voix…

Seigneur mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ! Pourquoi je suis en extase devant lui ! Rien que sa voix me fait un drôle d'effet. Il regarde alors quelque chose dans ma direction.

Oh mon dieu mais c'est moi qu'il regarde ! Moi qui ne le lâche pas de yeux depuis tout à l'heure, en admiration devant lui ! Il a du s'apercevoir que je m'était enfin rendu compte de son regard à lui sur moi et il me souri. Et quel sourire ! Je sens mes joues me brûler ! Seigneur mais je rougis ! Est ce que quelqu'un va enfin me dire ce qu'il m'arrive ! Je ne rougis jamais !

Il me fait alors un petit signe de la main comme pour m'indiquer quelque chose derrière moi. Je ne comprends pas. Et tout à coup c'est le flash ! C'est Samantha, rouge de colère qu'il me montre. Elle m'a appelé une bonne dizaine de fois sans que je lui réponde, trop prise dans ma contemplation du magnifique rouquin. Quelle honte !

Je me tourne alors vers elle à contre cœur. Elle avait remarqué que je regardé le jeune rouquin avec intérêt. Elle le regardé à présent elle aussi. Mais pas avec intérêt, non, avec haine et dégoût. Un regard typiquement Samanthanien en somme.

Elle dit alors à voix basse, mais pas assez basse pour que lui, sa mère, je suppose qu'elle est sa mère elle est aussi rousse que lui, et Harry n'entendent pas :

**Un paysan ! Lamentable ! Non mais regarde ses vêtements et puis ses cheveux ! C'est insensé ! Vraiment aucune gène !**

A ce moment là, c'est elle qui n'avait aucune gène. Elle se retourne alors vers nous et ajoute :

**Sortons d'ici ! Je ne tiens pas à me mélanger à des gens comme eux !**

Papa, lui, met un bras autour de mes épaules, lève les yeux au ciel de consternation, me fait un sourire et m'entraîne vers le jeune rouquin. Je pris silencieusement pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas devant lui, pour qu'il passe son chemin. Je n'ai même pas le courage de le regarder en face après ce que viens de faire Samantha ! Mais non, papa s'arrête en face de lui ! Qu'elle honte ! Que doit il penser de moi ! Et bien sur, pour couronner le tout, papa ne parle pas un mot d'anglais ! Je sais qu'il veut excuser l'attitude de sa femme et je sais aussi que c'est moi qui vais devoir le faire ! Foutu barrière de langues ! Pourquoi à t il fallu que mon père n'est jamais écouté ses cours d'anglais lorsqu'il était jeune !

**Hum… je…**

Et voilà ! Sa y est je me met à bafouiller. Il ne manquer plus que ça !

**Je… je suis désolé… veillez l'excuser… je suis vraiment désolé !**

Je n'ose même pas le regarder. Je sens alors qu'une main me relève le visage. C'est lui ! Oh mon dieu ! Je suis sure que tout le château peut entendre mon cœur battre ! Il me souris et me dit doucement :

**Ce n'est rien… passez une bonne journée…**

Il prend alors ma main et l'embrasse ! Vous savez le baise main comme au cinéma moldu ! Seigneur si papa ne me retenait pas je me serais très probablement évanouie ! Toujours avec le sourire, il fait un signe de tête à papa qui le lui rend avec un sourire malicieux. Je n'aime pas vraiment ce sourire chez lui. Il signifie qu'il ne va pas me lâcher sur le fait que je me suis mise à bafouiller et à rougir. Et nous sortons. Je vois derrière nous, la petite femme rousse me regarder sévèrement.

Je sais ce qu'elle pense. Que je suis exactement la même que Samantha et que mon père m'a obligé à l'excuser. C'est ce que pensent la plupart des gens. Une fois dehors et après avoir subi les remontrasses de ma marâtre, mon père qui me tien toujours fermement me glisse à l'oreille :

**Il est charment !**

Je le regarde, surprise ! Depuis quand papa trouve t il charment un homme qui ose me sourire ! Décidément aujourd'hui ! Il rit et m'embrasse sur le front.

- **Allez ma Fleur ! Si tu nous montrais un peu ce superbe endroit ! Oh ! Et parle nous aussi de cette troisième tache !**


	2. la troisième tache

**coucouc c'est moi! alors voilà, comme promis, le chapitre deux! j'espère vraiment que ma fic vous plait, parce que moi je prend vraiment plaisir à l'écrire! le prochain chapitre, mercredi!**

**si ça vous intéresse, j'ai terminé d'écrire le 5ème chapitre!**

**merci beaucoup à Aulandra17 pour sa trés gentille review! j'espère que ma fic continura à te plaire!**

**bonne lecture!**

**bisous lilyjade**

__

_**

* * *

**_

__

__

_**2. Troisième tache**_

Ça y est. J'y suis. Mr Verpey annonce notre ordre de passage. Je suis la dernière. Je m'en doutais un peut.

Premier coup de sifflet. Cédric Diggory et Harry, les deux champions de Poudlard, partent les premiers, ils sont ex-écho.

Second coup de sifflet. Viktor Krum, le champion de Durmstrang s'engage à son tour dans ce labyrinthe.

Troisième coup de sifflet. C'est mon tour. Je m'enfonce alors dans ce champ de haies immensément hautes. Je suis terrorisée. Soudain un bruit de craquement me fait sursauté. Je me retourne et je m'aperçois qu'il ne s'agit que du mur de haies qui se referme derrière moi. Je suis maintenant dans le noir complet.

**Lumos !**

Maintenant j'y vois de nouveau. Enfin à peu prés. Ok. Calme toi Fleur, calme toi. Rien ne sert de paniquer ! J'entend alors un bruit de pétard juste derrière moi. Et là, je me retrouve entourée d'une bande d'espèce de gros homards hideux qui font jaillir des étincelles de ce qui semble leur servir de queue. Seigneur ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est ! Ils s'approchent de moi. Bien trop prés. De plus en plus prés. Ils sont trop gros pour que je parte en courant. Alors sans réfléchir pus que nécessaire, je me tourne vers celui qui bloque mon avancée et je hurle :

**Réducto !**

Il devient minuscule et là je peut partir en courant. Après dix minutes de course, je crois bien qu'ils ont abandonnés. J'ai réussi à les semer. Et je marche. Encore et encore. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il c'est passé depuis que je suis entrée dans cet enfer, sûrement une petite demi heure ou plus. Et je marche encore. Il ne semble n'y avoir aucun obstacle à ma progression. Mais je ne suis pas rassurée pour autant ! bien au contraire ! Et là, d'un seul coup, plus rien.

Et quand je dis plus rien, c'est à prendre au mot. Plus rien sous mes pieds. Le vite. Je semble tomber. Mais je me rends vite compte que je suis tombée à l'eau. C'est insensé ! J'ai fait bien attention ! Il n'y avait rien ! J'essai de remonter. Une fois à la surface je reprend l'air qui avait commencé à me manqué. Alors je regarde autour de moi. Mais il n'y a rien. Pas de rivage. Je suis au milieu d'une immense étendu d'eau. Je me sens alors attirée vers le fond. Quelque chose me tire par les pieds. Ce sont encore ces Strangulots de malheur.

Oh non ! Pas cette fois ! Vous m'avez eu une fois mais pas deux !

**Lashlabask !**

Mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Et je n'ai pas le temps de me jeter un sort de bulle d'air. Réfléchis… réfléchis vite… je commence à avoir sérieusement besoin d'air ! Allez trouve, trouve, trouve ! Vite !

Les sortilèges informulés ! Mais oui c'est ça !

Allez maintenant tu te concentre !

LASHLABASK !

Dieu merci ça a marché ! Je remonte le plus vite que je peux. Je n'ai plus d'air et je commence à me sentir vraiment mal. J'arrive enfin à la surface et je prends une immense bouffée d'air qui me brûle la gorge. J'ai vraiment faillit y rester cette fois ! Et là je me rend compte que à seulement quelques mètres de moi se trouve la berge. Je suis pourtant sure qu'il n'y avait rien du tout il y a à peine une minute ! Je sors. Pas le temps de me poser des questions. Je me remets en route quand je frissonne, je suis encore toute mouillée. Je me sèche d'un sort. Je me retourne de nouveau et là, plus rien. Plus d'étendue d'eau. Seulement le sol terreux. Décidément ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour. Je continu d'avancer. Entre Samantha qui joue les mégères, le beau rouquin, mon père et SA ! J'aurais vraiment dû me noyer pendant la seconde tache ! Ça m'aurait bien arrangée !

Quand soudain, un craquement. Comme quelqu'un qui marche sur une branche derrière moi. Je me retourne précipitamment et me retrouve face à …

**Viktor ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! J'ai cru que c'était encore un de ces horribles homards !**

Il a les yeux étrangement blancs.

**Viktor ? est ce que sa va ?**

Il ne me répond pas. Je le vois alors pointer sa baguette vers moi.

**Mais enfin ! C'est insensé ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

Il s'approche.

**Arrête ça veux-tu ! tu me fais peur !**

**Endoloris !**

Une lumière rouge se dirige alors droit vers moi. Et là, c'est comme si on planté un poignard acéré dans chacune des plus petites partis de mon corps et que quelqu'un les remués tous en même temps et avec la même violence.

Je hurle. C'est la seule chose que je suis capable de faire. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Ça fait tellement mal ! Tellement mal… je voudrais mourir pour que cela cesse.

Je hurle encore en espérant au pus profond de moi que quelqu'un m'entende. Que quelqu'un face cesser cette torture !

Et puis d'un coup, le noir.

J'ouvre un œil. Puis le second. La lumière me fait mal mais je garce les yeux ouverts. Tout est blanc autour de moi. Où est ce que je suis ? En voyant tout ce blanc, la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est :

**Je suis morte ?**

Ma voix est faible, enrouée.

**Oh Merlin ! Merci ! Merci !**

C'est la voix d papa. Je la reconnais ! Mais une minute si je suis morte et qu'il me parle, ça veut dire que lui aussi est mort ! Non c'est impossible ! Je sens alors un petit poids qui me tombe dessus et une petite bouche qui m'embrasse sur la joue. C'est Gabrielle. C'est la seule qui fasse ça. Elle aussi serait morte alors ? Je ne comprends plus rien !

**Je suis morte ?** répétais-je

**Oh ! non ma douce ! tu n'es pas morte ! **me dit la voix de papa.** Oh ma Fleur tu nous as fait si peur !**

**Mais… que c'est il passé ? je… je ne me souviens de rien !**

**Et bien, environs une heure et demi après que tu sois entrée dans le labyrinthe, tout le monde à entendu un hurlement perçant. Les professeurs se sont affolés et sont allés voir. Ils sont revenus avec toi. Tu étais inconsciente. L'infirmière à dit que tu avais subit le doloris ! oh merlin ! ce n'était pas censé arrivé ! Dumbledore nous avait ben assuré que tout ce passerait bien !**

Alors je me souviens. Les gros homards, l'eau, les Strangulots, Viktor Krum, la lumière rouge, la douleur…

**Krum…**

**Oui, nous savons chérie. Mais d'après le professeur Dumbledore, il était sous l'influence de l'imperium. **

**Ses yeux… ils étaient tout blancs…**

**Oui ma douce, c'est l'imperium…**

**Oh…**

**Tout le monde dehors !**

C'est l'infirmière. Un vrai tyran. Elle met papa et Gabrielle dehors. Samantha n'est pas là. Tant mieux… elle dit que nous avons besoin de repos.

Nous ? Mais nous qui ? Je tourne la tête vers la droite puis vers la gauche et là, je vois Harry. Il a les yeux clos. Il a dû sentir mon regard sur lui puisqu'il les ouvre. Il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien.

Je lui fais un petit signe de la main. Il ne me le rend pas et se retourne. Qu'est ce qu'il a ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

L'infirmière me coupe dans mes réflexions en me donnant un verre rempli d'un liquide jaune visqueux que, selon elle je dois boire sans protester. Je suis une jeune fille bien élevée alors je bois. C'est infect. Mais je ne fais pas le moindre grimace. Mais pourquoi me fait elle boire une chose pareille ! C'est insensé ! Je comprends vite. Mes paupières deviennent lourdes, mes yeux se ferment. J'ai sommeil. Très sommeil.

J'ouvre de nouveau un œil. Puis l'autre. Mais cette fois, aucune lumière ne m'éblouie. Il fait presque nuit. Je tourne la tête m'attendant à voire papa et ma petite Gabrielle mais il n'y a que Mme Maxime. Elle me sourit.

**Ah ! Ma chère ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé ! je me suis fait beaucoup de soucis pour vous !**

**Où sont mon père et ma sœur Mme ?**

**Oh ma chère, ils sont repartis chez vous, à Marseille ! ils étaient obligés mon enfant ! mais ne vous en faites pas. Ils seront là demain soir, à l'académie pour vous ramener chez vous.**

**Mme Maxime ?**

**Oui ma chère ?**

**Que c'est il passé ? qui à gagner ?**

**Oh… ma pauvre chérie ! si vous saviez !**

**Et bien ! dites moi enfin !**

**Oui, venez, vous pouvais sortir d'ici. Je vous raconterais tout en chemin. Venez ma chère…**

J'obéi. Je me lève et m'habille convenablement et je la suit hors de cette salle beaucoup trop blanche. L'inquiétude que je lis sur son visage me fait redouter se qu'elle va me dire. Quand elle prend la parole, je regrette immédiatement d'avoir voulu savoir.

Et elle m'explique tout. L'imperium sur Krum, le portoloin à la place du trophée, la mort de Cédric Diggory.

Elle me dit aussi, que d'après le jeune Harry et le professeur Dumbledore, un certain Lord Voldemort aurais fait son retour. Devant mon air d'incompréhension à la citation de ce nom plus qu'étrange, elle m'explique alors que c'est un mage noir extrêmement puissant qui avait disparut bien des années auparavant, vaincu par le jeune Harry après qu'il est tué les parent de ce dernier alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an. J'apprends aussi, que l'un des professeurs qui a enseigné ici cette année était en fait un mangemort, un partisan et serviteur de ce Lord Voldemort. Et surtout, elle me raconte se qu'a fait le jeune Harry. Je suis bouleversée. Comment un si jeune garçon peut il avoir fait ça ? Comment un si jeune garçon peut il avoir tant de courage ? Ce n'est qu'un enfant enfin !

**Mais c'est horrible !** m'exclamais je

**Oui ma chère, c'est horrible. Je crois finalement que ce tournois n'était pas une si brillante idée.**

Nous sommes arrivé au carrosse. J'entre. Tout le monde se fige. Ils sont tous là. Ils me regardent. Mme Maxime me fait alors asseoir et prend la parole.

**Bien, comme prévu, nous partirons demain matin. Nous allons passer le dernier dîner avec les élèves de Poudlard et ceux de Durmstrang. Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, il y a eu un mort. Albus demande à tout le monde de porter du noir ce soir. En l'honneur du jeune Mr Diggory. Maintenant allez vous préparer.**

Nous nous exécutons. Ce dernier dîner risque d'être long, très long et triste, très triste. Nous sortons tous du carrosse. La nuit est maintenant tombée. L'air est froid malgré le fait que l'été soit à présent là. Nous entrons alors dans la grande salle, celle où nous avons pris tout nos repas depuis que nous sommes arrivé. Beaucoup de monde s'y trouve déjà. La salle est décorée de draperie noire, sûrement en hommage à Cédric. Nous nous installons. Personne ne parle. Personne sauf quelques élèves à la table derrière moi où sont assis les élèves de Durmstrang. Les portent s'ouvrent alors de nouveau. Harry entre. Il est accompagné de Ron et de cette fille qui est toujours avec eux. Cette brune assez jolie. Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Hermione, mais je n'en suis pas sure. Tout les trois vont s'asseoir. Le directeur commence alors un long discours. Je ne l'écoute pas. Ou seulement très peu. Je regarde autour de moi. Tout le monde à l'air abattu. Normal. L'un des leurs vient de mourir. Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup de peine. Je ne le connaissais pas vraiment. Nous n'avions échangé que quelques mots en de rares occasions. Mais il a toujours été très gentil et très poli avec moi. Je crois bien qu'il été comme ça avec tout le monde.

Dumbledore nous demande alors de nous lever et de porter un toast en son honneur. Et il reprend son discours. Cette fois il parle de Harry. Il est à la table d'en face, juste en face de moi. Je le vois les yeux baissés, l'air triste, encore plus que les autres. Après ce qui lui est arrivé, ça tombe sous le sens. Et je vois aussi son ami Ron. En le voyant, je pense à se garçon si séduisant qui lui ressemblait tant. Je n'arrête pas d'y repenser. J'ignore pourquoi. Nous nous levons à nouveau, cette fois en l'honneur de Harry. Certains élèves ne ce lèves pas. Ce sont les mêmes qui parlaient tout à l'heure. Je trouve ça scandaleux ! Il mérite plus que tout autres que l'on se lève pour lui ! Mais personne à part moi ne semble le remarquer. Nous dînons donc. Dans le silence le plus complet. Lourd et pesant seulement perturbé par le bruit de couverts.

Ce matin nous partons. Plus que quelques minutes. Nous sommes tous prêts. Mme Maxime et ce type aussi grand qu'elle attèlent les chevaux. Je vois alors Harry et je me dirige vers lui en l'appelant. Il se retourne et me souris. Pour la première fois depuis deux jours ! J'arrive prés de lui. Il est avec Ron et cette fille brune qui me regarde étrangement.

**J'espère que nous nous reverrons, **lui dis je en lui tendant la main,** je voudrais trouver du travail ici pour améliorer mon anglais !**

**Il est déjà très bon !** m'assure Ronald

**J'ai encore du mal avec les h aspirés !**

Je lui réponds en lui faisant un grand sourire.

**Au revoir Harry. J'ai eu grand plaisir à te rencontrer ! **_(1)_

Et je m'en vais. Je me dirige vers Mme Maxime et je monte dans le carrosse. Nous partons alors. Je m'installe à côté d'Elodie. Gentille. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle parle ! Pour le moment elle ne fiat pas attention à moi. Alors je sors mon livre de mon sac. _Jane Eyre (2)_. C'est papa qui me l'a acheté. Dans la version originale en anglais. « Pour t'améliorer » m'a-t-il dit.

Je l'ai presque terminé. Je me remets donc à lire.

Nous arriverons en fin de soirée et je dormirais à la maison. Enfin !

_: ce petit passage est tiré de l'œuvre de la merveilleuse JK Rowling (enfin un peut moins depuis qu'elle a tué mon Sirius ! snif snif ! lol) Harry Potter et La Coupe de Feu. Chapitre 37 « le commencement », page 754 dans l'édition Folio (oui je sais je suis précise). Je n'ai fait que le recopier et à peine le modifier !_

_: Jane Eyre, de Charlotte Brontë est un livre que je conseil à tout le monde ! moi qui suis très difficile dans mes choix de lecture (un livre doit m'accrocher dès la première page pour que je le continu !) je l'ai littéralement dévoré ! un vrai bijou ! tout simplement merveilleux !_


	3. Retour en France

**et oui c'est moi! j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! à partir de celui ci ils deviennent plus longs! **

**merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews! elles me font vraiment plaisir!**

**le prochain chapitre sera là entre demain et jeudi au plus tard! voilà!**

**j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! **

**bonne lecture!**

**bisous lillyjade**

__

__

_**

* * *

**_

__

_**3. Retour en France**_

Nous sommes enfin arrivé dans notre villa du sud. Quel bonheur ! J'embrasse papa qui est venu me chercher à Beauxbâton et je monte à ma chambre. Je suis enfin chez moi. Dans mon univers. Mais pour combien de temps ? Je veux repartir. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'Angleterre et je voudrais bien y retourner pour y travailler et y vivre par la même occasion… au moins un certain temps… reste à l'annoncer à papa. Il sera sans doute plus difficile à convaincre que Samantha qui elle, sera sans aucun dote ravie de se débarrasser de moi. Et puis je pourrais faire venir Gabrielle ! Elle visiterais se beau pays ! Et surtout elle aussi améliorerait son anglais ! C'est un bon argument à soumettre à papa ! Je me change pour aller me coucher. Je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil. Je regarde ma chambre, pour la première fois depuis des mois. Rien n'a changé ! Pas même le plus petit détail. Je me rends alors compte qu'elle est vraiment grande. Les murs sont bleu ciel du sol jusqu'au quart du mur et je reste est jaune. Les deux couleurs du mur sont séparées par une fine barrette de bois clair. A ma gauche, une immense armoire murale et une porte qui mène à ma salle de bain personnelle. À ma droite une petite commode. Au centre, trône un immense lit à baldaquin jaune et aux draps de soie bleu ciel. Quand j'y pense, on pourrais très bien rentrer à quatre dans ce lit tellement il est grand ! Le tout en chaîne sculpté. Le jaune domine ma chambre. Ça en fait une des pièces les plus lumineuses de la maison. La grande baie vitrée y contribue aussi beaucoup. Je me dirige vers cette baie. J'ouvre les grandes fenêtres et je sors sur ma petite terrasse (pas si petite que ça en fait). Je m'appuie sur le rebord en marbre et me penche un peu. Je suis au deuxième étage, c'est haut. Malgré la nuit bien avancée et le fait que je ne porte qu'une fine nuisette de soie, il fait chaud. Très chaud. Je pense alors au meilleur moyen d'annoncer à papa que je voulais repartir pour l'Angleterre. Il faut aussi que je l'annonce à Gabrielle. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas. Bien sûr que si elle m'en voudra. Elle va m'en vouloir de la laisser seule avec Samantha la vipère.

Non, elle comprendra. Et puis je la ferais venir ! C'est vraiment beau l'Angleterre. Je suis sure qu'elle aimerait. On peut y voir tout un tas de choses très intéressantes ! Les parcs, Big Ben, les beaux rouquins…

Quoi ! Aller ça recommence ! Je recommence à penser à _lui_. C'est insensé et ridicule ! Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois et je ne connais même pas son prénom ! Pourquoi ce type me fait cet effet là ! Je ne comprends pas ! C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive ! La première fois que je rougie devant un homme ! En temps normal, c'est le contraire ! Ce sont les hommes qui rougissent devant moi ! Je suis coupée dans mes pensées par de petits coups frappés à la porte de ma chambre.

**Entrez ! **

Je ne bouge pas. Je sais qui c'est. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner.

Deux petits bras encerclent ma taille et une tête vient se caler au creux de mes reins.

**Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ?** me demande la petite voix encore endormie de Gabrielle.

Je souris. J'en étais sure. Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Elle a dû faire promettre à papa de la réveiller lorsque nous serions de retour.

**Gabrielle ce n'est pas…**

**Oh s'il te plait ! Fleur ! S'il te plait !**

Je me retourne vers elle. Elle me regarde avec ses grands yeux bleus suppliants. Comment pourrais je lui résister ? Comment ?

**C'est d'accord ! Allez vas y je te rejoint !**

Elle se précipite alors en courant dans ma chambre et je l'entend ouvrir les rideaux du baldaquin puis les draps. Je sais qu'elle est en train de m'attendre impatiemment alors je décide de rentrer. Je ne ferme pas les fenêtres, je tire juste les rideaux couleur soleil sur l'ouverture vers l'extérieur pour ne pas que les moustiques s'attaquent à nous cette nuit. Et je me retourne. Je souris quand je la vois à moitié assise contre mes gros coussins le drap remonté jusqu'à sa petite taille, les mains sagement posées dessus. Elle ressemble vraiment à maman. Mon sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle ouvre le drap pour que je vienne la rejoindre. Se que je fais sans me faire prier. Elle m'a tellement manqué ! Elle se couche alors complètement et se blotti tout contre moi ses petits bras autour de ma taille et sa tête contre ma poitrine. Elle a beau avoir 11ans, elle se comporte toujours comme une toute petite fille lorsqu'elle est seule avec moi.

**Tu m'as manqué tu sais ?** Me dit elle,** j'ai eu très, très peur pour toi !**

**Je sais. Mais ne t'en fait pas ! tout va bien ! je suis là !**

Il faut que je lui parle de mon envie de partir. C'est maintenant le moment ! Mais sa respiration contre moi c'est fait plus lente et régulière. Elle s'est endormie. Je souris. Après tout, ça peut bien attendre demain matin. Je ne suis pas à quelques heures prés. Je prend alors une position plus confortable pour dormir en faisant bien attention de ne pas réveiller cette petite blondinette dans mes bras. Je m'endors doucement et mes pensées dérivent encore une fois vers se beau rouquin. Quelle plaie !

Ce matin se sont les raillons du soleil qui traversent les fins rideaux qui me réveillent. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois ma petite sœur toujours pelotonnée contre moi. Elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce depuis hier soir. Je tourne la tête et je vois sur la grande horloge dans le coin prés de ma commode qu'il est presque 10h. Nous devrions vite aller prendre notre petit déjeuner sinon Samantha risque de piquer sa crise… encore…

Je décide alors de réveiller doucement mon si précieux fardeau. Je la secoue une fois, puis deux, puis trois. Elle ne grogne même pas ! Une vrai marmotte ! Je la secoue un peu pus durement et elle consent alors à ouvrir un œil.

**Allez lève toi ! il est presque 10h et si on ne va pas vite petit déjeuner, Samantha va encore nous faire une de ses si profondes et aimables réflexions ! **lui dis je avec douceur

Elle rit et se réveille alors complètement. Elle sort du lit en cour hors de ma chambre après m'avoir fait un bisou sonore sur la joue. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entends l'eau couler et je sais alors qu'elle s'est réfugiée dans sa salle de bain. Et je fais la même chose qu'elle. Après une bonne douce je ressort et constate qu'elle n'est toujours pas revenue. Elle ne va pas tarder. Je prend une petite robe rose pale dans mon armoire pour la revêtir. Je sais que Samantha ne sera pas contente. Mme veut que nous soyons élégantes et distinguées même pour le petit déjeuner. Je devrais mettre quelque chose d'habiller et de « classe » mais il fait bien trop chaud. Ma petite robe vaporeuse sera parfaite. Et puis dès que je peux faire ne serais ce qu'un petit peu enrager Samantha la vipère, je ne m'en prive surtout pas ! J'entend alors les petits pas précipités de Gabrielle qui cour me rejoindre. Je ne me tourne pas.

**Fleur ! regarde la jolie robe que papa m'a achetée !**

Je me retourne et je la voie vêtu de la même robe rose et vaporeuse que la mienne. J'éclate de rire. Je sais qu'elle la fait exprès. Que papa lui a sûrement dit que j'avais la même mais qu'elle à tout de même insister. Elle a toujours aimé cette robe.

**Elle me va bien ?** me demande t elle

**Elle te va à la perfection !**

**Samantha ne va pas être contente !**

**On s'en fiche !**

Elle éclate de rire et attend que je me sois changée. Je décide que c'est le bon moment.

**Gabrielle j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.**

**Quoi ?** elle a l'air légèrement inquiète.

**Voilà, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'Angleterre et j'ai décidé que j'allais y retourner pour y travailler.**

Elle ne dit rien. Elle semble hésiter.

**Tu vas me laisser seule avec Samantha religieuse ?** me demande t elle paniquée

**Samantha religieuse ?**

**Oui c'est Samantha combiner avec une menthe religieuse !**

J'éclate de rire. Elle a vraiment de drôles d'idées ! Mais je vois qu'elle ne va pas oublier sa question.

**Fleur ne change pas de sujet !** me gronde t elle,** tu vas me laisser avec cette femme oui ou non ?**

**Oh chérie écoute.**

Je m'assois sur mon lit.

**Viens là.**

Elle s'assoit à mes côtés. Je reprends.

**Ecoute chérie, en septembre, tu entre à Beauxbâton tu ne verra donc plus Samantha. Sauf pendant les vacances bien entendu. Mais je ferais en sorte de venir te voir le plus souvent pendant tes vacances. Et puis je te ferais aussi venir là bas. Tu verras c'est très beau.**

Au vu de l'expression que prend son visage, je sais que j'ai réussi à la convaincre. Ça a était plus facile que je ne le croyais. Beaucoup plus facile. Beaucoup trop facile.

**C'est à cause du rouquin ?**

Et voilà ! Je le savais ! C'était bien trop beau !

**Euh… Gabrielle je…**

**Oh ! Fleur je t'en pris ! on l'a tous remarqué ! il te plaisait beaucoup !**

**Mais…**

**Ne mens pas tu en ai complètement incapable avec moi !**

**Je… oui, il m'a bien plus !**

**Hum, hum…**

**Bon d'accord ! il m'a beaucoup plus et je n'arrête pas d'y penser ! mais c'est ridicule ! je ne le reverrais sas doute jamais ! et puis je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle !**

**Bill.**

**Pardon ?**

**Il s'appelle Bill.**

**Comment sais tu une chose pareille toi ?**

C'est vrai ! Comment sais t elle sa !

**J'ai entendu la femme rousse l'appeler Bill juste avant que tu arrives.**

Je suis stupéfaite. Bill… ce doit être le diminutif de William. Je crois que c'est comme ça chez les britishs non ? En tout cas, ça lui va très bien.

**Eh oh ! je suis là !** me rappelle Gabrielle en secouant sa main devant mes yeux

**Oui excuse moi ma belle, j'était… perdu dans es pensées…**

**D'un certain rouquin !**

**Gabi !**

**Ne m'appelle pas Gabi ! tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de ça !**

**Oui je sais ! je l'ai fait exprès !**

**Alors tu ne m'en veux pas de vouloir partir ?**

**Si ! mais…**

**Mais quoi ?**

**Je ne t'en voudrais plus si tu me jure de m'écrire au moins tout les deux jours et de revenir le plus souvent ! oh et bien sûr de me faire venir chez toi là bas !**

Je souris.

**Je te le jure !**

**Alors c'est bon ! maintenant il faut que tu le dises à papa. Fait le vite. Ce soir Samantha religieuse a organisé une faite. Et je l'ai entendu dire à papa que tous les meilleurs partis de France seront là. Elle a décidé de se débarrasser de toi en te mariant !**

**QUOI !**

Mais elle est déjà sortit. Alors comme ça, cette folle veut me marier ? Et bien c'est ce que nous verrons. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire comme ça ! Et surtout pas par Samantha religieuse ! Je sors de ma chambre et je descends au grand salon où le petit déjeuner est déjà servi. J'embrasse papa et je rends à Samantha le regard noir qu'elle me lance au vu de ma tenue pas du tout conforme à ses règles idiotes. Papa prend alors la parole :

**On dirait de vraies jumelles lorsque vous êtes habillées de la même façon ! ces robes vous vont à ravir mes chéries !**

**Merci papa. **Répondis je

Je regarde Gabrielle et je vois qu'elle à un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle à toujours aimée quand papa lui dit que nous sommes aussi belles l'une que l'autre. Je voudrais dire à papa que je veux partir mais les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge.

**Fleur,** dit la voix mielleuse de Samantha,** ce soir, nous organisons une grande réception, je te serais gré de mettre une robe convenable et élégante et pas une de ces choses que tu portes maintenant. Les meilleurs partis de France seront là ! tu trouveras certainement un bon époux !**

Et là, à l'évocation de cette réception et du « bon époux » les mots sortent seuls de ma bouche.

**Je ne trouverais pas de « bon époux » à ta réception Samantha. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je part vivre et travailler en Angleterre.**

J'entends papa qui a bien faillit s'étouffer avec son café.

**Tu vas QUOI ! dis moi que j'ai mal entendu !**

**Non papa. Tu as très bien entendu. Je voudrais partir vivre là bas.**

**Mais… mais… pourquoi ? tu peux très bien trouver du travail ici !**

**Oui, mais je voudrais vraiment aller là bas ! ce serait bien ! je développerais mon anglais et j'apprendrais des tas de choses ! c'est toi qui disais qu'il fallait oser faire des choix ! et bien voilà !**

**Oui mais je parlais de choix réfléchis et sensés ! **

**Mais c'est un choix réfléchis et sensé !**

**Fleur je…**

**Papa ! ma décision est prise ! je partirais ! que tu le veille ou non. Je ne te demande pas d'accepter ou d'être d'accord à 100 avec moi, juste de me soutenir et de m'encourager !**

**Très bien. Viens dans mon bureau, je crois que nous devons avoir une petite conversation.**

Je me lève sans protester, la tête haute. Je passe devant Samantha qui n'a rien dit mais dont le regard en dit long. Je suis papa dans un long couloir et j'entre à sa suite dans son bureau. Il me fait asseoir et prend place en face de moi.

**Bien. **

Il est vraiment sérieux. Je sens qu'il est réticent. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'il ne m'en empêchera pas. Quand il commence ces phrases par « bien » c'est généralement bon signe.

**Bien, as-tu réfléchis longuement à ta décision Fleur ? as-tu pesé le pour et le contre ?**

**Oui papa j'ai bien fait tout ça.**

**As-tu trouvé un travail et un logement là bas ?**

**Non papa. Pas encore. Mais je ne compte pas partir sans avoir trouvé tous ça !**

**Bien. Ecoute, je suis d'accord pour que tu partes. Non ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plait. Je vais te laisser y aller. Tu es une fille réfléchis et équilibrée et je sais que ta décision est mûrement réfléchie elle aussi. Alors voilà. Je te laisserais partir, à quelques conditions.**

Et voilà ! Encore des conditions ! Toujours des conditions.

**La première c'est que je veux qu'avant de partir, tu trouves du travail et un logement. Je t'aiderais pour ça.**

Oui ça je le sais. Je ne comptais pas partir pour être à la rue !

**La seconde, c'est que je veux que tu reste au moins un mois avec nous !**

Il fait une pose. Bien sûr que je vais rester au moins un mois. En fait je ne prévois pas de partir avant début septembre. Je tiens absolument à assister à la rentrée de Gabrielle à Beauxbâton.

**Et la troisième, c'est que je veux que tu me promettes de revenir souvent !**

**Oh bien sûr papa ! ne t'en fait pas ! je l'ai aussi promis à Gabrielle ! **

**Alors allons annoncer la nouvelle à Samantha !**

Il se lève et met un bras autour de mes épaules. Il reprend :

**Tu sais, dans un certain sens, ça m'arrange un peu que tu partes. Comme ça Samantha oubliera une bonne fois pour toute son idée de te marier a tout pris. J'avoue que j'étais un peu réticent à cette idée. Beaucoup pour être honnête !**

Je ris devant l'expression de papa. Nous arrivons au salon où Samantha et Gabrielle nous attendent. Papa prend alors la parole :

**Et bien, Fleur part pour l'Angleterre ! Mais elle va tout de même rester un peu ici avant de partir et elle va revenir le plus souvent possible bien entendu !**

**QUOI !**

C'est Samantha. Qu'est ce qu'elle à encore ! Quelle plaie cette bonne femme !

**Mais enfin Mathieu ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas la laisser partir ! C'est ridicule ! Tu ne vas pas encore lui passer un caprice ! elle va partir et au bout d'une semaine elle va te demander, te supplier de revenir parce que finalement la vie là basse ne plaira pas à mademoiselle !**

**Samantha, il ne faut pas prendre ton cas pour une généralité ! si j'ai décidé de partir c'est parce que j'en ai envi ! papa a dit qu'il m'aiderait à me trouver un toit et un emploi avant que je parte ! ma décision est réfléchie et ce n'est nullement un caprice ! **

C'est moi qui viens de parler. Ma voix est sèche et cassante comme toujours quand je lui parle mais cette fois, et même moi je l'ai entendu, il y a du mépris dans mes paroles. Comment peut elle dire une chose pareille !

Elle se tourne alors vers mon père et prend sa voix la plus misérable :

**Mathieu ! tu ne vas pas la laisser me parler de cette manière tout de même ! non mais tu as entendu ! pour qui se prend elle !**

**Si. Je vais la laisser te parler sur se ton ! et oui j'ai tés bien entendu ! il se trouve que Fleur est MA fille tout comme Gabrielle et que tu n'as pas ton mot à dire en ce qui concerne les décisions que je prends à l'égard de MES filles. Et si jamais la vie en Angleterre ne plait pas à Fleur, elle n'aura nullement besoin de demander et encore moins de supplier pour revenir ! la porte lui sera toujours grande ouverte !**

**Mais et la réception ! et tout les jeunes hommes qui vont venir ? aucun d'entre eux n'acceptera jamais de l'épouser et de la laisser partir !**

**Mais ma fille n'épousera aucun homme de qui se trouvera à ta petite fête ! elle n'en à pas envie ! je ne la forcerais pas ! et toi non plus ! et puis, peut être qu'elle trouvera un charment anglais ! qui sais ?**

**Un charmant anglais ! comme cet espèce de paysan roux qu'elle regardé la dernière fois ! tu plaisante j'espère !**

**Non je ne plaisante pas ! et ce garçon avait l'air de quelqu'un de très bien ! maintenant si ça te pose un problème, je n'en ai rien à faire !**

Samantha, rouge de colère sortit comme une furie du grand salon. Gabrielle et moi restons littéralement scotchées de se que viens de faire papa. Jamais je ne l'avais vu perdre son sang froid de cette manière ! Surtout pas contre Samantha !

Il se retourne vers moi, me souris et me dit :

**Allez viens, nous allons commencer à te chercher un bon travail ! j'ai quelques relations de l'autre côté de la Manche… **

**Et moi je peux venir avec vous ?** demande la petite voix de Gabrielle

**Bien sûr ! **répond papa,** viens ma douche allons trouver du travail à Fleur !**

**Papa ?**

**Oui Gabrielle ?**

**J'ai adoré la façon dont tu as parlé à Samantha religieuse !**

Papa éclate de rire.

**Sa fait longtemps que sa me démangé ! et puis je ne vais pas la laisser parler de ma Fleur de cette manière !**

**Merci papa…** dis je alors

Il souris et dit :

**Samantha religieuse hein ? J'aime beaucoup… mais ne le lui dites surtout pas ! Elle me mangerait !**

La maison se mis alors à résonner de nos rires. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise journée finalement. Pourvu que le soir n'arrive pas vite !

L'après midi était vite passé. Trop vite. Mais papa avait réussi à me trouver un travail. Je sais oui, si vite, mais c'est comme ça. J'allais travailler dans la banque Gringotts. Mr McCover, une des nombreuses relations de papa en Angleterre, j'ai assez de talents en sortilèges et en défense contre les forces du mal pour être l'assistante d'un conjureur de sorts. Bien sûr, il avait dit qu'il faudrait que je suive une formation mais que son meilleur élément allait s'en charger. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un logement. Papa m'a dit que je devrais sans doute me contenter d'un appartement ou un studio. Mais ça me suffit largement.

Mais, le soir était arrivé bien trop vite ! Et dans peu de temps, tous les invités de Samantha seront là. Je suis prête. Habillé d'une longue robe bleu foncé sans manches. Simple mais élégante. J'ai laissé mes longs cheveux blonds détachés et je me suis très légèrement maquillée. Je suis en train d'aider Gabrielle. Elle a mis une robe crème avec de fines bretelles. Elle est magnifique. Papa nous appelle. Les invités sont arrivés. Que la fête commence. Lorsque nous arrivons en bas, toutes les ttes se tournent vers nous. Je remarque le nombre impressionnant de jeunes hommes qui sont présents. Maudite Samantha. Papa nous présente à tout les gens que nous ne connaissons pas, se qui fait pas mal de personne. Gabrielle part alors rejoindre des amies à elles, avec qui elle entrera à Beauxbâton en septembre. Moi j'aperçois Laura et Marion, les jumelles, mes meilleures amies. Je me dirige vers elles et elles me sautent toutes les deux dans les bras. Elles ne sont pas à Beauxbâton, elles ne sont même pas sorcières. Mais leur père lui, il l'est. Il est aussi un très bon ai de papa. C'est pour ça que nous nous connaissons. Elles me demandent comment s'est passé la dernière tache. C'est vrai que je ne leur ai pas écrit pour la leur racontée, je ne pouvais pas. Alors je les emmène dehors pour discuter au calme et je leur raconte tout. Elles ont l'air effondrée. C'est tout Laura et Marion ça ! Elles poussent toujours toutes leurs émotions à l'extrême ! Le pus drôle c'est qu'elles le font toujours simultanément et ça me fait toujours beaucoup rire ! Je les aime beaucoup ! De vrais clowns dans toutes les circonstances ! Je leur apprends aussi que je vais partir pour l'Angleterre dès la fin des vacances et elles sont folles de joie pour moi. Elles aussi me font promettre de les faire venir et de revenir les voir souvent. Et là, c'est le drame ! (Enfin pour moi).

**Fleur ! ma douce !**

C'est Franc. Il a deux ans de plus que moi et il est lourd au possible ! Il est persuadé que je suis folle de lui et il a de nombreuses fois demander ma main à mon père qui la lui a bien entendu toujours refusée. Mais il ne c'est pas dégonflé pour autant ! Dès qu'il le peu, il me colle comme une sangsue…

**Génial, l'amoureux transit arrive !** Souffle Marion.

Je lui jette un regard faussement noir et je me retourne. J'avais espéré qu'il ne serait pas là où qu'il ne me verrait pas. Mais c'est raté.

**Bonsoir Franc.**

**Tu m'as manqué tu sais pendant ton petit voyage chez ces idiots d'anglais !**

**Oh vraiment ! je ne peux pas en dire autant !**

Il éclate de rire. Il a dû prendre ça pour une blague. Oui, j'ai oublié de préciser qu'il était un peu idiot. Beaucoup même. Il s'approche alors bien trop prés et il essaie de m'embrasser. Je réussi à me dégager à temps, mais pas assez vite pour que ses lèvres ne touche pas ma joue. Il n'y fait pas attention et reprend :

**Enfin, au moins, maintenant tu es là ! Et comme tu as enfin fini tes études, nous allons pouvoir nous marier. Je vais aller voir ton père ma douce. Jusqu'à maintenant il m'a toujours refusé ta main parce que tu étais encore étudiante, mais cette fois, il acceptera. **

Quel idiot. Je décide alors d'intervenir.

**Franc, ce n'est pas la peine d'aller voir mon père. Moi je te refuse ma main.**

**Mais enfin Fleur chérie, nous sommes promis depuis bien longtemps et puis tu n'as aucune raison de…**

**Si j'ai une excellente raison. Et même deux si tu veux tout savoir.**

**Oh, et bien je voudrais bien les entendre.**

**Oh mais avec plaisir. Le première et sans doute la plus importante, c'est que je ne t'aime pas, que je ne veux pas que l'on se mari, je ne veux même pas que tu me touche. J'accepte tout juste que tu m'adresses la parole ! et encore !**

**Mais…**

**La seconde, **le coupais je, **c'est que début septembre, je part vivre en Angleterre.**

**Quoi ! en Angleterre ? tu plaisante j'espère ! enfin chérie je ne peux pas te suivre en Angleterre ! **

**Non mais tu es bouché ou quoi ! alors je vais être un peut plus claire, je ne veux pas que tu me suive où que ce soit ! je ne veux pas de toi ! et nous ne nous marierons jamais ! JAMAIS ! tu comprends ça ? ou bien il faut que se soit mon père qui te l'explique !**

**Bien, je vois ! se doit sûrement être le climat british qui t'as fait tourné la tête ma chérie. Je vais de ce pas voir ton père, enfin mon futur beau père… d'ici à ce que je revienne, reprend bien tes esprits… à tout à l'heure ma douce…**

Et il s'éloigne.

**Non mais quel crétin ce mec !** s'exclame Marion,** tu as beau lui répéter les choses des centaines de fois, il continu de s'accrocher ! C'est dingue ! il doit être maso ou un truc comme ça !**

Je souris. Marion avait beaucoup plus de franc parlé que Laura et elle disait toujours se qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Ce qui, entre nous, lui apporté pas mal d'ennuis avec certaines personnes ! C'est alors que Vikky, notre elfe de maison nous annonce que le dîner est servit. Nous rentrons. Il a fallu agrandir magiquement la grande table pour que tout le monde y rentre. Et bien entendu, Samantha m'a placée entre deux des « prétendants » qu'elle a invités. Pas très beaux d'ailleurs. Je lance un regard suppliant à papa qui m'en rend un qui signifie qu'il est désolé mais qu'il n'a rien pu faire. Je me demande pourquoi il reste avec cette femme. Peut être qu'il l'aime après tout. Le dîner est excellent et j'essaie de porter le moins d'attention possible aux hommes autour de moi. Puis après le dessert, de la musique retentit. Je suis invitée à danser par beaucoup des hommes présents, invitations que je refuse. Je n'ai pas la tête à m'encombrer d'eux aujourd'hui. Le seul avec qui je danse c'est papa. J'adore danser avec lui. Puis, comme je vois que Gabrielle s'ennuis un peu, je l'invite elle à danser. Samantha nous jette un drôle de regard. Peut être parce que j'ai refusé chacune des invitations des « prétendants » ou bien parce que je danse avec ma petite sœur. Je ne sais pas trop. Mais ça à l'air de ne pas vraiment lui plaire. Tant mieux. Finalement, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise soirée…


	4. quand tout est nouveau

**coucou c'est moi! et bien voilà un nouveau chapitre! j'espère qu'il vous plaira! c'est avec celui là que l'histoire débute vraiment!**

**merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews qui me font trés plaisir!**

**et un merci tout particulier à Lilli-puce qui à corrigé mon chapitre! elle a du courage! je suis une vrai nule en orthographe! lol**

**voilà! place au chapitre!**

**bonne lecture! **

**bisous lilyjade**

__

__

__

_**

* * *

**_

_**4. Quand tout est nouveau…**_

Ces deux mois sont passés très vite. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 1er septembre, et Gabrielle entre à Beauxbâtons. Nous sommes devant le château de l'académie. Nous l'accompagnons, papa et moi. Oh, oui, il y a aussi Samantha, mais inutile de préciser que c'est comme si elle n'était pas là. J'embrasse une dernière fois Gabrielle. Je ne la verrais plus pendant un long moment… puis elle va rejoindre ses amies. Je ne vois pas Mme Maxime. Etrange, elle est toujours là pour accueillir ses élèves ! Où peut elle bien être ? Papa, Samantha et moi transplanons à la maison. Il est 11h30. Dans une demi heure, je dois être au centre de portoloin le plus proche et partir pour l'Angleterre. J'aurais préféré transplaner, mais d'un pays à un autre, c'est plus que fatigant et je dois être à Gringotts à 13h. Et puis, entre temps, il faut que je laisse mes valises et toutes mais affaires dans mon nouvel appartement. Je dois maintenant dire au revoir à papa. J'arrive dans son bureau où il est allé chercher quelques dossiers. Je frappe et j'entre.

**Papa ? il va falloir que j'y aille.**

**Déjà ?**

**Oui déjà.**

**Allez viens par là mon ange…**

Il ouvre les bras pour que je vienne m'y blottir, ce que je fais. Il me serre fort contre lui.

**Tu vas me manquer ma toute belle. **

**Toi aussi tu vas me manquer. Mais je vais revenir ! et puis tu pourras toujours venir me rendre visite !**

**Oui c'est vrai ! mais promet moi de m'écrire… Gabrielle est au collège et toi tu t'en vas dans un autre pays… que me reste t-il ?**

**Samantha…**

Il émet un petit rire.

**Oui mais Samantha n'est pas mes petites filles !**

**Nous ne sommes plus des petites filles papa !**

**Je sais…**

Je me dégage de ses bras. Et je le regarde, il a les larmes aux yeux.

**Il faut que j'y aille. Tu ne voudrais pas que je sois en retard pour mon premier jour de travail !**

**Oui tu as raison. Mais tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi jusqu'au centre de portoloins ?**

**Oui, j'en suis sûre. Allez, maintenant j'y vais. **

**Je t'aime ma Fleur…**

**Moi aussi papa…**

Et je transplane. Mon portoloin part dans quelques minutes, et les sorciers responsables du transport font tout d'abord partir mes valises.

**L'adresse de votre destination mademoiselle. **Me demande une femme qui n'est pas très polie.

Je lui donne l'adresse de mon appartement. Elle marmonne une formule sur une espèce de bouteille en plastique. Une bouteille en plastique ! Non mais quelle idée !

**Bien, à trois, vous touchez la bouteille et vous arriverez à destination.**

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

**1 …**

Maintenant je ne peux plus reculer…

**2…**

C'est le moment…

**3…**

Je touche alors la bouteille et je me sens partir. Bientôt mes pieds touchent le sol et lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je reconnais la porte de l'appartement que j'avais déjà visité une fois. Je sors mes clés et j'ouvre la porte. Il n'est pas vraiment très grand. Mais il me suffit… enfin j'espère.

Je pose mes valises dans ma chambre, qui elle aussi est bien plus petite que la mienne à Marseille. Et puis le lit n'est pas si grand et les draps ne sont pas en soie… pas de balcon, pas de grand jardins, une petite cuisine où je vais devoir me faire à manger moi-même, petit salon et une salle de bain sans baignoire. Juste une cabine de douche… j'ai toujours préféré les bains…

Mais cet appartement n'est pas si petit ! Papa a tenu à ce que j'ai de la place… mais je sens déjà le grand contraste avec ma France… le changement ne va pas être facile... Mais je ne suis pas une petite princesse ! Je ne rentrerais pas vivre chez papa… je ne donnerais certainement pas cette satisfaction à Samantha…

Mon regard fait encore le tour de l'appartement. Il n'est que midi et quart. J'ai un peu de temps devant moi. Je décide alors de commencer à rendre cet endroit plus… plus moi !

Alors je commence à ouvrir et à déballer mes valises. Je prends quelques unes de mes robes pour les ranger dans l'armoire de ma chambre. Lorsque je reviens, je m'aperçois qu'il y a maintenant six valises au lieu de cinq. Une valise noire est de trop. Je suis pourtant certaine que je n'avais que cinq valises il y a à peine deux minutes. Je l'ouvre… a l'intérieur je trouve des draps de soie et des rideaux fins comme ceux de la maison. Il y a un mot :

_Ma Fleur,_

_Tu dois te demander comment cette valise est arrivée là. C'est moi qui te l'ai préparée. Mais tu es partit sans que j'ai eu le temps de te la donner, alors je l'ai faite envoyer chez toi par le service de portoloin. _

_Tu y trouveras plusieurs paires de beaux draps et de fins rideaux pour chaque pièce de ton appartement. _

_Pour que cet appartement soit un peu plus toi…_

_Ecrit moi lorsque tu rentre de la banque pour me raconter comment ça c'est passé._

_Tu me manques,_

_Baisers,_

_Papa._

Je souris. Décidément, il pense vraiment à tout. Je m'apprête à aller tout mettre dans ma chambre quand je vois sur la vieille horloge au mur qu'il est déjà une heure moins cinq. Je vais être en retard ! Je laisse tout au milieu je sors à toute vitesse, ferme la porte à clé et je transplane vite à la banque.

J'arrive devant une immense battisse blanche comme neige. Devant le portail en marbre de l'entrée se tiens un gobelin, une de ces créatures parfaitement immondes soit dit en passant. J'entre. Je me trouve devant une nouvelle porte, en argent cette fois sur laquelle je pus lire :

_Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_

_Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,_

_Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_

_De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._

_Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_

_D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tient,_

_Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_

_Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

C'est vraiment la première fois que j'entre dans une banque où il y a une inscription pour mettre en garde les voleurs potentiels. Décidément ils sont vraiment étranges ces anglais. Je passe la porte. Toute la salle est décorée d'or. Je ne suis pas vraiment sure que ce soit vraiment de l'or, mais ça en a la couleur en tout cas. Il y a des tas de portes aménagées de part et d'autre dans l'immense hall dans lequel je me trouve maintenant. Il y a un grand comptoir à ma gauche, à ma droite et devant moi. Derrière ceux sur les côtés, des dizaines de gobelins sont occupés à peser des pierres précieuses ou à tamponner et à remplir des tas de formulaires. Près du comptoir d'en face, les gens fonts la queue. Je m'avance vers celui-ci. Mais c'est alors qu'un homme dans la cinquantaine, très grand et élancé, les cheveux grisonnants, une barbe de quelques jours de la même couleur poivre et sel que ses cheveux, s'avance vers moi. Il porte l'uniforme de la banque.

**Miss Delacour ?** Me demande t-il

**Oui c'est moi.**

**Bienvenue ! je suis Steve McCover, le contact de votre père. C'est moi que vous avez eu par cheminée.**

Oui, maintenant qu'il le disait, son souvenir me revient. Je lui souris. Il reprend :

**Bien, venez avec moi Miss Delacour, je vais vous présenter la personne avec qui vous allez travailler. Vous verrez, il est brillant ! Mon meilleur conjureur de sort ! Il vous formera, pour le moment vous ne ferez que l'assister. Cela vous convient-il ?**

**Oui parfaitement Mr McCover. **Lui répondis-je

**Bien, très bien ! Tout ceci est parfait.**

Et je le suis. Je me demande qui est ce « il ». Nous passons plusieurs grandes portes de marbres puis nous traversons un long couloir. Papa m'a dit que des dragons gardaient l'entrée des coffres forts. Je me demande si c'est vrai ou si il voulait simplement me faire peur. Nous arrivons devant une porte de bois. Plus petite que les autres. Mr McCover frappe et une voix à l'intérieur lance un « entrez » d'une voix qu'il me semble avoir déjà entendu quelque part. mais où ?

Le vieil homme ouvre la porte et entre, me faisant signe de le suivre. Je reste derrière lui. Je ne voix pas le visage de l'autre homme, il est penché sur son bureau, plume à la main. Le patron lui dit alors :

**Weasley, je vous présente Miss Fleur Delacour. C'est elle qui sera votre nouvelle assistante.**

Quoi ! Weasley ? Mais…

Je ne peux pas aller plus loin dans mes réflexions, McCover se tourne vers moi et me dit :

**Miss Delacour, je vous présente Bill Weasley. C'est avec lui que vous allez travailler.**

Oh mon Dieu…

L'homme a relevé la tête de son parchemin mais je ne le vois toujours pas, toujours cachée derrière le contact de papa. Celui-ci se déplace et c'est là… je le vois ! C'est LUI ! Le beau rouquin à Poudlard. Alors Gabrielle avait raison, il s'appelle bien Bill. Je suis incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il me souris et se lève. Il avance vers moi… oh seigneur ! Il me tend la main. Toute tremblante, je la prend et la serre. Il a une sacrée poigne.

**Enchanté Miss Delacour… **

Sa voix… toujours sa voix… mais pourquoi est ce que je ne peut pas réagir ! Pourquoi ! Allez bouge ! Dis lui quelque chose nunuche !

**Euh… je euh… moi aussi… euh enchantée Mr Weasley…**

Son sourire s'élargit. Seigneur, je dois avoir l'air ridicule ! Mais pourquoi il me fait cet effet là ! Le pire, c'est que je sens mes joues prendre feu ! Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! Mr McCover reprend alors avec un petit sourire :

**Bien jeunes gens, j'ai du travail ! Je vais vous laisser ! Weasley, occupez vous bien de Miss Delacour, son père est un bon ami…**

**Comptez sur moi patron, comptez sur moi !**

**Weasley, je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler patron !**

**Désolé patron !**

Je voix McCover lever les yeux au ciel avec un léger sourire en coin. Je l'entends marmonner un « désespérant » et la porte se ferme derrière lui.

Je suis seule avec lui. Toujours écarlate et incapable de parler.

**Venez avec moi, je vais vous donner un uniforme, votre tenu n'est pas vraiment approprié…**

Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma tenue ? Elle est très bien ! Il a un fin sourire qui le rend encore plus beau. Mais il se moque de moi ! Non. Ce n'est pas ça. Enfin j'espère de tout cœur… il sort, je le suis. Il s'arrête devant une autre porte de bois, frappe et l'entrouvre pour passer la tête. Je l'entend parler avec quelqu'un, une femme, mais je ne comprend pas se qu'ils se disent. Il se tourne vers moi.

**C'est le vestiaire des dames. Elles vont vous donner de quoi vous changer, je vous attend ici. Je vous ferais visiter la banque lorsque vous serez prête.**

**Très bien.**

Et j'entre. Effectivement. C'est un vestiaire. Ne me dites pas que je vais devoir me changer devant d'autres personnes ! Je déteste ça ! Une femme dodue, d'un certain âge s'approche de moi.

**Bonjour ma petite, je suis Amanda. **Me dit-elle gaiement

**Bonjour. **Répondis-je simplement

Elle fronce les sourcils mais ne se décourage pas de mon ton assez distant, sans pour autant être froid.

**Tu es Fleur Delacour c'est bien ça ?**

**Oui c'est ça.**

J'ai toujours ce même ton neutre.

**Et bien Fleur, je peux t'appeler Fleur ?**

**Je suppose oui…**

Pourquoi lui ai-je permis de m'appeler par mon prénom ? En temps normal je ne le fais avec personne. Peut être parce que cette petite femme est gentille avec moi et qu'elle me fait un grand sourire qui ne sonne pas faux ? Allez savoir.

Elle détaille alors ma tenue, fait une moue étrange et secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

**Ma chère, ta tenue n'est pas vraiment très appropriée pour assister Bill. Certes, je suis sûre qu'elle lui plaît beaucoup mais…**

Comment ça « je suis sure qu'elle lui plaît beaucoup » ? Et puis qu'est ce qu'elle a à la fin ma tenue ! Elle est très belle cette robe ! C'est une fine robe froissée bleu claire, qui m'arrive un peu au dessus des genoux et dont les fines bretelles se rejoignent dans mon cou. Elle est vraiment très belle ! Elle était à maman ! Elle me tend alors ce qu'elle nomme « l'uniforme réglementaire que tout les employés doivent porter ». Elle-même le porte. C'est un costume. Un costume d'homme. Noir avec de fines rayures blanches, une chemise blanche et une cravate rouge et jaune. La veste porte l'écusson de Gringotts. C'est vraiment très laid. Et puis ça n'ira jamais avec mes escarpins à talon bleu ! La vieille dame me souris, compatissante.

**Où puis-je me changer ?** demandais-je

Toutes les femmes présentes me regardent. Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Certaines ricanent, j'en entends même une me traiter de petite princesse fille à papa. Comment peuvent-elles tenir de tels propos ! Elles ne me connaissent même pas ! C'est insensé !

**Ma chérie, tu te changes ici ! **me dit Amanda

**Oui j'ai crû comprendre, mais il n'y a pas de…** **cabines ? Un peu d'intimité ?**

**Non ma belle. Tu vas devoir faire comme nous, devant tout le monde. Ne t'en fait pas, les hommes ne rentrent pas ici !**

**Elle s'en fiche ! Je suis sûre que c'est une vélane !** lance une femme aux cheveux noirs et à la peau bronzée avec un léger accent brésilien.

**Matilda !** lance Amanda les sourcils froncés

Elle va continuer lorsque je l'en empêche en levant la main dans un geste pour la faire taire. Je me tourne vers cette Matilda et lui fait mon plus beau sourire.

**Demi vélane !**

Et je lui tourne le dos pour me changer. Elle ne réplique rien, trop surprise que j'ai oser lui répondre. Amanda me souris et me chuchote :

**Bien joué ma petite ! Ça fait des années que je rêve que quelqu'un autre que moi arrive à lui clouer le bec à celle là !**

Je lui rends son sourire. Décidément, j'aime beaucoup cette Amanda ! J'enfile mon uniforme. Une fois fait, je me regarde dans le miroir en face. Je suis hideuse ! Et puis la couleur de mes chaussures jure affreusement avec ce vêtement.

**Attends…** me murmure Amanda

Elle sort sa baguette et chuchote un sort que je ne connais pas. Elle me fait signe de me retourner. Je m'exécute et me retourne de nouveau vers le miroir. Je suis stupéfaite ! Cette veste de costume s'est changée en une petite veste cintrée, exactement à ma taille, le pantalon a pris une coupe élégante et mes escarpins sont noirs. Je vois Amanda qui me sourit dans le miroir.

**Tu vois ! C'est beaucoup mieux ! Allez va vite, le beau Bill doit en avoir assez de t'attendre ma jolie !**

Je lui fait un sourire radieux, la remercie et je sors. Bill est là. Appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur à m'attendre. C'est là que je remarque qu'il porte le même costume que moi. Il lui va à ravir ! La perfection même. Il se redresse lorsqu'il me voix, me gratifie d'un sourire et me fait signe de le suivre. Ce que je fais, encore une fois. Il m'explique à quoi servent les gobelins, les wagons et bien entendu les conjureurs de sort. Je suis captivée par son discours. En temps normal, je n'en aurais pas écouté un seul mot. Mais là, je suis captivée par sa voix. Il me demande alors si j'ai des questions. Oh oui, bien sûr j'en ai des tas ! Est ce que vous êtes marié ? Non il n'a pas d'alliance. Etes vous fiancée alors ? Une petite amie ? Avez-vous quelque chose contre les françaises ? Est ce que je vous plait dans cet affreux uniforme ? Mais je ne les lui pose pas. Ce ne serait pas convenable. Alors je lui demande la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit :

**Est-ce que c'est vrai que des dragons gardes les coffres forts ?**

Il a l'air surpris. Il ne c'est visiblement pas attendu à cette question là. Soudain, une explosion se fait entendre derrière moi et quelques flammes sortent de l'un des tunnels. Je sursaute. Il éclate de rire et me dit :

**Je pense que cela répond à votre question !**

Je bafouille un « oui, oui » et je le suis de nouveau. Nous nous dirigeons vers son bureau. A l'entrée, devant la porte du dit bureau, je remarque le comptoir et surtout la jeune femme qui y est installée. C'est la fille de tout à l'heure dans les vestiaires. Matilda. Génial. Bill lui fait un grand sourire. Elle se lève et l'embrasse sur les deux joues. Elle me regarde alors les sourcils levés en signe de défi.

**Miss Delacour, je vous présent Matilda Cortez, ma secrétaire. Matilda, Fleur Delacour, la nouvelle recrue.**

**Enchantée…** me dit elle avec un sourire qui sonne faux.

Je décide d'entrer dans son jeu.

**Moi de même Miss Cortez.** J'arbore le même sourire qu'elle

**Oh mais appelez moi Matilda. Et comme nous allons travailler ensemble, nous pourrions nous tutoyer Fleur ! je peux vous appeler Fleur ?**

Elle a un sourire carnassier. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien mais quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir. Mais toute cette fausse familiarité qu'elle a avec moi commence à m'agacer. Alors ma bonne vieille carapace reprend le dessus.

**Je ne crois pas non, Miss Cortez.**

Mon ton est froid et cassant, comme tout à l'heure. Elle me jette un regard noir. Bill, qui doit voir venir le clash, ouvre la porte et me demande d'entrer. Il entre à ma suite et referme la porte. La pièce a changée. Il y a à présent deux grands bureaux au lieu d'un seul comme tout à l'heure. Devant mon regard interrogateur, il dit :

**Vous allez partager ce bureau avec moi. Installez vous, je vais vous expliquer en quoi consiste votre travail.**

Pour être honnête, à cette minute, je me fiche pertinemment de savoir en quoi consiste mon travail. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que je vais travailler avec LUI. Ce LUI dont je rêve depuis le jour où le l'ai vu. A mon grand damne, il n'a aucunement l'air de se souvenir de moi. Il reprend :

**Bien, vous aurez les mêmes horaires que moi, c'est à dire que vous commencerez le matin à 8h30 et que vous terminerez à 18h30. Mais il se peut que certains soirs, l'horaire soit un peut voir largement dépassé. Vous viendrez du lundi au jeudi et le samedi de 10h à 15h. Vous ne travaillerez pas le vendredi et vous aurez une pause d'une heure à midi. **

Il fait une pose. Mon dieu qu'il est beau.

**Pour le moment nous allons travailler dans l'enceinte de la banque ou bien dans Londres et ses alentours. Aucune mission ailleurs n'est programmée.**

**Missions ailleurs ?** questionnais je

**Oui, dans d'autres pays…**

**Oh…**

**Mais il se peut que nous devions partir en urgence alors il serait préférable que vous apportiez dans votre vestiaire un petit sac avec le strict minimum pour un voyage de quelques jours à l'étranger. Je dis bien un petit sac, rien d'encombrant !**

**Très bien.**

**Bien, je pense ne rien avoir oublier. Ah si ! Pour les missions en dehors, prévoyez des chaussures un peu plus pratiques et confortables que celle-ci. Des chaussures de marche seraient très bien.**

**Oh… euh oui très bien.**

Il me sourit. Et voilà, c'est reparti ! Je rougis ! Encore ! Non mais vraiment quelle plaie ! Il se lève et prend une petite pile de parchemins derrière lui. Il s'approche de moi et les déposent sur le bureau derrière lequel je me suis assise.

**C'est pour l'administration,** m'explique t il,** si vous avez un problème pour le remplir, n'hésitez surtout pas à me demander de l'aide.**

Je lui souris timidement et lui souffle un tout petit merci. C'est tout ce dont je suis capable. Je me concentre alors sur ces formulaires. Pourquoi dois je remplir quelque chose d'aussi stupide ?

Date d'anniversaire. Qu'est ce que ça peut bien leur faire la date à laquelle je suis née ! C'est stupide ! Mais je remplis. Puisqu'il le faut… Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à faire une telle chose. Je repense sans le vouloir à la première fois que j'ai vu Bill. Se souvenir ne m'a pas quitté ! Et lui, il ne s'en souvient même pas. Peut être si je le lui rappelle ?

**Hum… Mr Weasley ?**

**Oui ? un problème ?**

Il a levé les yeux vers moi. Ces beaux yeux bleus… je ne peux pas lui demander si il se souvient de moi. Ce ne serait pas convenable. Alors j'avise.

**Euh… non… non, ce n'est rien, désolée…**

**Vous êtes sure ?**

**Oui, oui, certaine…**

**Bien…**

Idiote, idiote, idiote ! Non mais ce n'est pas possible ! Je recommence à remplir ce stupide formulaire quand :

**Miss Delacour ?**

C'est lui qui m'appelle. Je relève la tête vers lui. Il me regarde intensément, comme si il essayait de lire dans mes pensées.

**Oui ?**

**Je préférerais que vous m'appeliez Bill. Mr Weasley, c'est mon père !**

**Oh très bien…**

Il se racle la gorge et reprend :

**Peut être que ma question va vous sembler… disons… inappropriée… mais… est ce que nous nous sommes déjà rencontré ?**

Oh seigneur ! Il se souvient de moi !

**Euh… je…**

**Poudlard, le tournoi des trois sorciers, vous étiez bien la championne de Beauxbâtons ? nous nous sommes vu dans la petite salle, le matin de la 3ème tache… votre mère n'a pas vraiment été agréable dans ses propos envers ma mère et moi…**

**Oui, je me souviens de vous…**

Il me sourit et retourne à ses papiers.

**Belle mère…** dis je alors

**Pardon ?**

**Cette femme qui… enfin qui a été plus que désagréable. C'est ma belle mère. Je n'ai aucun lien de parenté quelconque avec elle…**

**Oh… je me disais aussi…**

**Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'elle vous a dit… elle est… elle n'est pas… euh…**

**Je comprends ne vous en faites pas.**

**Il n'empêche qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Ce n'est pas convenable ! Elle a été grossière et ne c'est même pas excusé !**

**Vous ne l'aimez pas beaucoup pas vrai ?**

**Hum… non je ne l'aime pas du tout en fait… **

**Oh…**

Et nous retournons tout les deux à nos occupations. Mais je me fiche complètement qu'il ne parle plus. Il se souvient de moi ! Oh de Samantha aussi, mais il se souviens de moi ! Cette journée est vraiment excellente ! L'horloge sonne 18h30. Déjà ! Mais qui a dit qu'il fallait que l'après midi passe aussi vite ! Certainement pas moi !

Il lève alors les yeux de ses dossiers et s'étire sur sa chaise. Mon dieu qu'il est beau.

**C'est l'heure,** me dit il,** vous pouvez y aller…**

**Vous ne partez pas ?**

**Non j'ai encore quelques dossiers à voir, mais vous allez y, je ne veux pas vous retenir…**

**Oh non, je… **

Mais je suis interrompue par des coups frappés à la porte.

**Entrez !**

La tête bientôt suivie par le corps de Matilda entre dans la pièce. Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle fait un grand sourire à Bill et lance d'une voix tout à fait désagréable :

**Bill ? Tu as terminé ?**

**Non, j'ai encore quelques dossiers à terminer.**

Elle va dire quelque chose, mais je la prends de vitesse.

**Je pourrais vous aider à les terminer ! Vous iriez plus vite de cette manière !**

**Oh mais non ! Je vais le faire ! Ne vous en faites pas Fleur ! Je vais l'aider. Rentrez chez vous !**

**Elle a raison ! Vous devriez rentrer. Vous en avez assez fait pour votre premier jour !** me dit-il gentiment.

Je souris. Sourire de convenance bien entendu.

**Bien, **répondis je, **bonne fin de journée…**

**Merci vous aussi…**

Et je sors. Je ne le laisse pas paraître mais je suis blessée. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas voulu que moi je reste ? Pourquoi elle ? Ils sont ensemble peut être ? Non je ne préfère même pas penser à cette hypothèse là ! J'entre dans les vestiaires pour me changer de nouveau et j'y retrouve Amanda.

**Fleur !** s'exclame t elle,** alors comment c'est passé ta première journée ?**

**Bien, très bien…**

Quoi ! Bien sûr que ma journée s'est bien passé ! Puisque je l'ai passée avec le plus beau roux de cette planète ! Elle n'a été gâchée seulement il y a quelque minute par cette Matilda ! Amanda semble se rendre compte que quelque chose ne va pas et elle met dans le mille lorsqu'elle me dit :

**Laisse moi deviner ! il restait des dossiers à Bill avant qu'il ne parte, tu as proposé de l'aider, Matilda est arrivée pour y mettre son grain de sel et du coup elle s'est arrangée pour te virer ?**

Ses paroles ressemblées bien plus à une affirmation qu'à une question.

**Comment vous savez ça ?**

**Oh ma chérie ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive !**

**Oh… ils… ils…**

**Ils sont ensemble ? Non ! Grand dieu ! Non ! Bien que ça ne déplairait pas à Matilda !**

**Oh…**

**Allez, change toi ma grande, je t'emmène boire un verre !**

Je lui souris, me change et elle m'emmène dans un pub pour me faire goûter de la bièreaubeurre. C'est vraiment excellent ! Notre conversation commence sur ma journée puis elle dérive subtilement vers Bill. Je soupçonne Amanda de l'avoir fait exprès.

**Il te plait Bill ?** me demande t-elle

**Amanda ! Enfin ! je… c'est… mon patron !**

**Non. Il n'est pas ton patron ma belle ! Ton patron, c'est Mr McCover ! Bill, c'est un collègue !**

**Mais…**

**Il te plaît oui ou non ?**

**Euh…**

**Oui ou non !**

Elle commence à perdre gentiment patience.

**Oui, beaucoup,** soufflais-je.

**Et ben tu vois ! Ce n'était pas si dur ! Tu le connaissais avant pour qu'il te fasse tant d'effet si vite ?**

Décidément, je n'ai jamais vu une femme aussi curieuse. Mais elle est tellement gentille avec moi… alors je lui raconte comment je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Ça la fait sourire.

**Tu sais ma chérie, Matilda et lui, ils sortaient ensemble à Poudlard, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit bien sûr. Ils ont rompu en 7ème année. Eux deux ça a duré 1 an et demi. Et depuis, elle lui court après pour qu'ils se remettent ensemble.**

**Vous dites ça pour me rassurer ?**

Et bien voilà ! Je n'avais plus aucune chance avec le beau rouquin ! En plus je suis sure, que sa mère à elle, elle n'a pas insulté sa mère à lui. Encore un point pour elle ! Ma remarque fait rire Amanda.

**Attend ma belle, je n'est pas fini ! Elle n'arrête pas de lui faire des avances mais Bill lui a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne comptait pas se remettre avec elle. Mais que veux tu ! Elle s'acharne ! Mais maintenant elle le fait avec plus de subtilité ! Si bien qu'il est persuadé qu'elle a laissé tomber !**

**Vraiment ?**

**Oui, vraiment !**

J'ai peut être ma chance en fin de compte ! Qui sais ?

**Ne la laisse pas gagner ma jolie ! Tu es mieux que cette Matilda.**

**Vous ne l'aimez pas beaucoup n'est ce pas ?**

**Tout d'abord, je voudrais que tu me tutoies Fleur, ce sera certainement plus facile. Ensuite non je ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Je connais Bill depuis bien longtemps tu sais. Je le gardais quand il été petit et que ses parents sortaient. Ou bien lorsque Molly, sa mère, mettait au monde ses frères et soeurs. Cette fille lui a brisé le cœur lorsqu'il avait 17ans. Et j'ai peur qu'elle recommence. En plus elle est orgueilleuse, vaniteuse et vraiment odieuse avec les gens.**

**Elle me fait penser à Samantha !**

**Qui est Samantha ?**

**Ma belle mère. Celle qui a insulté Bill et sa mère à Poudlard.**

**Oh… ne t'en fait pas, Bill est un bon garçon ! je suis sure qu'il ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur !**

**Oui…**

**Bon ! il faut que j'y aille ! mon mari doit m'attendre. Si je tarde encore il va croire que j'ai pris un amant !**

Nous rions toutes les deux à sa plaisanterie. J'aime vraiment beaucoup cette femme ! Elle demande l'addition au serveur et quand il l'apporte, je m'en empare avant elle.

**C'est pour moi,** dis-je

**Non ! c'est moi qui t'ai invité ! Laisse !**

**Non ! cette fois c'est moi qui te l'offre ! Pour fêter mon tout premier jour !**

**Très bien, mais seulement si tu me jure qu'on fête aussi ta future victoire sur cette peste de Matilda !**

**D'accord !**

Je paie et nous sortons. Je rentre à mon appartement. J'écris à papa pour tout lui raconter. Bien entendu je ne lui dit pas que Bill Weasley, l'homme avec qui je travail est ce superbe roux que nous avons vu à Poudlard. Mais je le dis dans la lettre que j'écris à Gabrielle. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie. En défaisant mes valises, je repense à ce que m'a dit Amanda… est ce que je devais vraiment le faire ? Est ce que je devais vraiment essayer de séduire Bill ?


	5. Gringotts

**hey! c'est moi! voilà un nouveau chapitre de ma fic! j'espère qu'il vous plaira! moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire! comme les autres chapitres d'ailleurs! lol**

**si ça vous intérresse, je suis en train de terminer le 6ème chapitre qui fait déjà 14 pages! lol**

**un gros merci à cerisevanille, Emeraude-chan pour leur reviews et à Llli-puce pour ta review et ton courage pour me coriger! lol**

**voilà voilà!**

**place au chapitre!**

**bonne lecture!**

**bisous lilyjade**

__

__

__

_**

* * *

**_

_**5. Gringotts**_

Mon réveil sonne. Il est 7h30 et aujourd'hui, c'est ma première vraie journée de travail. Hier, je n'ai fait que visiter et remplir de formulaires tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres. Je me lève et je prends une bonne douche bien chaude. Je sors une jolie robe jaune et une paire de ballerines. Je mettrais mon uniforme une fois arrivé à la banque. Je mets le dit uniforme et mes escarpins noirs dans le sac que j'ai préparé sur les conseils de Bill, je bois mon café en vitesse et je sors. Il est 8h10. J'ai un peu de temps. Lorsque je transplane sur le chemin de traverse, je ne vais pas directement à la banque. Il me reste vingt petites minutes. Je flâne un peu devant les différentes boutiques quand une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je sursaute et me retourne.

**Bonjour !**

C'est lui. Il me fait un grand sourire. Il a sa grande main sur ma fine épaule et il me domine de plus d'une tête. Je me sens toute petite en face de cet homme si grand. Je lui rends son sourire. Ce qu'il peut être beau. Il porte un jean moldu moulant stratégiquement déchiré, un T-shirt noir et une veste en cuir noire également. Il est encore plus beau comme ça ! C'est fou !

**Bonjour !**

Je lui souris aussi. Et lui demande :

**Vous allez à la banque ?**

Vous allez à la banque ? Mais quelle question ! Bien entendu qu'il va à la banque ! Où veux tu qu'il aille ?

**Oui, je vais à la banque. Vous m'y accompagnez ? **

**Oui, oui bien sur !**

Il m'offre son bras. Oh mon dieu ! Je le prends. Nous sommes à dix minutes de marche environ de la banque. Nous marchons, en silence. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes il me demande :

**Miss Delacour, pourquoi est ce que vous êtes venu ici ? en Angleterre ?**

**Vous pouvez m'appeler Fleur vous savez…** lui dis-je timidement.

C'est insensé ! Je ne suis jamais timide !

**Très bien Fleur… alors pourquoi êtes vous venu dans notre beau pays ?**

**Pour travailler ! j'avais envi de changer un peut d'air et puis, durant le tournois, je suis tombée amoureuse de ce pays !**

Et surtout de toi en fait !

**Et je voulais aussi améliorer mon anglais.**

**Oh mais il est déjà très bon !**

Je ris.

**Qui a-t-il de drôle ?** me demande t-il

**Ronald Weasley, c'est votre frère n'est ce pas ?**

**Oui, mon plus jeune frère. Vous le connaissez ?**

Je sens la surprise dans sa voix.

**Oui, le jeune Harry Potter et lui ont sortis ma petite sœur du lac de Poudlard lors de la seconde tâche. Je m'étais faite attaquée par des Starngulots.**

**Oh ! je ne savais pas que le petit Ronnie était un héros ! il va falloir que je le dise à ma mère ! elle sera ravie !**

**Oh mais elle aurais de quoi ! il lui a sauvé la vie vous savez !**

**Pourquoi me parlez vous de lui ?**

**Oh et bien parce que lorsque je suis allé leur dire au revoir avant de partir, à lui, Harry et leur amie Harmonie…**

**Hermione, elle s'appelle Hermione…**

**Oh… oui Hermione, et bien je leur est dit que je comptait revenir ici pour améliorer mon anglais et il m'a dit mot pour mot la même chose que vous !**

**Sacré Ronnie…**

Il rit. J'adore son rire. De toute façon, je vous demande ce que je n'aime pas chez lui ! Je me rends compte que nous sommes arrivés devant la banque. Nous entrons. Et nous nous dirigeons vers les vestiaires. J'entre dans celui des dames et lui, s'en va vers celui des hommes. Nous sommes pile à l'heure. Amanda est là. Elle me saute quasiment dessus.

**Dis donc, jeune fille, je t'ai vu arriver avec le beau Bill !**

Je lui fais un sourire radieux.

**Oui, nous nous sommes rencontré en chemin et nous sommes venu ensemble !**

**Oh !**

Je commence à me changer quand je sens un regard sur ma nuque. Je me retourne, c'est Matilda. Je lui fais un sourire faux et je me retourne pour terminer de mettre mon uniforme, rendu convenable par Amanda la veille.

**Dis donc princesse, **lance Matilda dans mon dos,** je te voix venir tu sais ! mais je ne te laisserais pas faire ! Bill est à moi !**

Je me retourne vers elle.

**Bill n'est pas de la marchandise ! Et je ne vous ai pas permis de me tutoyer Miss Cortez !**

Tout le monde nous regarde.

**Je serais toi, je ne m'en approcherais pas trop ! Et je la fermerais ! Entre nous deux, c'est moi que Bill choisira, je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire sur ce point. Il n'aime pas les filles superficielles !**

**Oh ! Alors il ne doit pas beaucoup vous aimer ! Et si j'était vous, du soucis, je m'en ferais parce que si le choix lui ai laissé, je ne jurerais pas sur le fait qu'il vous préfère à qui que se soit.**

J'ajuste ma cravate.

**Et je ne me suis jamais tue devant qui que se soit,** repris je,** ce n'est pas aujourd'hui et avec vous que cela va commencer.**

Je suis fin prête à sortir.

**Oh et une dernière chose, je ne vous est toujours pas permis de me tutoyer. Alors veuillez changer de ton avec moi, parce que si vous voulez jouer à qui sera la plus blessante et la plus cruelle envers l'autre, sachez que je suis très forte à ce petit jeu. J'ai 13ans d'expérience avec ma belle mère.**

Mon ton est sans réplique. D'ailleurs, elle ne trouve rien à redire. Elle reste là, la bouche entre ouverte, figée d'avoir été ainsi humiliée devant toutes les employées de la banque par la petite nouvelle. Je sors la tête haute. Amanda avec moi qui ne pût plus contenir son fou rire. Elle me félicite pour l'avoir encore une fois faite taire et se fige lorsqu'elle passe la porte. Je ne m'en aperçoit pas et lui rentre dedans. Je perds l'équilibre et je tombe mais deux bras puissants me rattrapent avant que je ne touche le sol.

**Je vous avais bien dit que ces chaussures n'étaient pas appropriées Fleur… **murmure la voix de Bill à mon oreille.

Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! Dites moi que je rêve ! Dites moi que ce n'est pas lui qui m'a rattraper ? Dites moi que je n'est pas faillit m'étaler au sol devant l'homme de mes rêves ! Il faut croire que si. Il me remet sur mes pieds avec une facilité déconcertante.

**Euh… merci…** lui dis-je sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

**Mais que fais tu devant le vestiaire des dames Bill ?** demande malicieusement Amanda.

**Je suis venu attendre ma jeune apprentie Amy…** **tu aurais tout de même pût faire attention, tu as faillit me la casser.**

Je sursaute. Il a bien dit « me la casser » ?

**Oh… je suis navrée Fleur ma chérie… je ne l'ai pas fait exprès…**

Quelque chose au ton de sa voix me dit qu'elle ne l'avait effectivement pas fait exprès, mais qu'elle avait certainement prévu de me pousser à un moment ou à un autre pour me faire tomber dans les bras du beau roux. Elle me lance un regard plus que suggestif.

**Fleur ?**

La douce voix de Bill me ramène à la réalité.

**Oui ?**

**Et si nous y allions ?**

**Euh… oui, excellente idée…**

Il m'offre de nouveau son bras, comme tout à l'heure sur le chemin de traverse, pour « éviter que je ne trébuche sur ce sol trop glissant » selon lui. Je rougi mais je me sens moins ridicule à son bras.

La vieille horloge du bureau sonne midi. Nous avons passé la matinée à travailler sur des dossiers tous plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres. Le pire c'est que je suis loin d'avoir fini celui sur lequel je travail maintenant et que je meurs de faim. Mais je reste assise. Du coin de l'œil, je voix Bill qui s'étire sur sa chaise. Ce qu'il peut être sexy quand il fait ça ! Il se lève.

**Fleur ?**

Sa voix semble toute prêt de moi. Je lève la tête, il est assis sur mon bureau.

**Euh… oui ?**

**Vous n'allez pas déjeuner ?**

**Euh… non je n'ai… je n'ai pas encore fini ce dossier et…**

**Laissez le ce dossier !** me coupe t il,** Allez venez, je vous invite à déjeuner ! Et vous n'avez pas le droit de refuser ! Il faut que vous sortiez un peu de se bureau, moi aussi et je connais un endroit où l'on mange très bien !**

J'accepte. De toute façon, même si j'avais eu le choix, je n'aurais pas refusé.L'occasion est bien trop belle ! Il me prend la main pour que je me lève et tout mon corps est secoué d'un violent frisson au contact de sa peau avec la mienne. Je prie pour qu'il ne l'ai pas remarqué, mais aux vu du sourire qui s'étale sur ses lèvres si tentantes, ça lui a sauté aux yeux ! Quel malheur. Il prend la veste de mon costume que j'avais enlevée et déposée sur le dossier de ma chaise et se place derrière moi pour m'aider à l'enfiler. Des coups sont alors frappés à la porte alors que je viens juste de mettre une main dans la première manche. La porte s'ouvre sans que l'un de nous deux ne l'aient permis et Matilda entre. Elle nous trouve dans cette position, qui soit dit en passant n'à absolument rien d'indécente ! Le sourire qu'elle arbore se fige alors que Bill remonte ma veste sur mes épaules et laisse ses grandes mains sur celles-ci. La jeune brésilienne parait dépitée, moi je suis au paradis !

**Hum… Bill chéri… je voulais savoir si ça te dirait que nous allions déjeuner toi et moi ?**

Elle a bien insisté sur le « toi et moi », se qui signifie bien entendu que je ne suis pas la bienvenue.

**Non désolé Matilda, mais je vais déjà déjeuner avec Fleur… **

**Oh ! Alors attendez moi je viens avec vous ! Je connais un super…**

**Non Matilda, nous n'avons pas le temps de t'attendre… ce sera pour une autre fois ! Promis !** réplique t-il

Je rêve ou il veut être seul avec moi ? Je jubile !

**Navrée,** lui lançais je en sortant devant Bill.

En fait, je ne suis pas navrée le moins du monde, bien au contraire ! Il me présente de nouveau son bras, que je prends pour la troisième fois en une seule matinée…

Nous sortons. En regardant autour de moi, je voie une vieille ruelle sombre. Il s'aperçoit que je fixe cet endroit et me dit à l'oreille :

**C'est l'Allée des Embrumes. Surtout, quoi qu'il vous arrive, n'y mettez les pieds sous aucun prétexte. **

Je tourne la tête vers lui. Mais voilà, pour me parler à l'oreille, il s'est penché vers moi et maintenant, nos lèvres ne sont séparées que de quelques millimètres. Je n'ose pas bouger. Pitié faite qu'il m'embrasse ! Je vous en pris ! Qui que vous soyez, si quelqu'un m'entend ! Faites qu'il m'embrasse ! Je le voix bouger, s'avancer encore et fermer les yeux. Oh mon dieu ! Il va m'embrasser !

**Hum, hum…**

Il recule. Qui ? Qui a osé briser ce si beau moment ! Je regarde d'où viens le bruit et là, je voix Matilda. Non mais quelle garce ! Je la haie, je la haie, je la haie ! Je crois bien que, à côté d'elle, Samantha devient ma meilleure amie ! Elle va me le payer !

**Oh ! j'ai réussi à vous rattraper ! finalement vous n'avez pas eu à m'attendre ! nous allons pouvoir déjeuner tout les trois !**

Oh non pitié ! Merlin, faites quelque chose pour l'empêcher de venir ! Foudroyez la sur place ! Je vous en pris !

**Matilda ?**

C'est la voix d'Amanda.

**Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? J'ai encore du travail pour toi ! **

**Mais enfin c'est ma pause !** proteste t-elle

**Oui et bien, le travail est plus important ! Ta pause, tu la prendras tout à l'heure ! Allez rentre maintenant ! Et ne m'oblige pas à aller chercher Mr McCover ! Tu sais que je suis capable de le faire !**

Matilda lui lance un regard plein de haine, mais s'exécute. Amanda me fait un grand sourire et un clin d'œil à peine perceptible.

**Bill ?** appelle t elle

**Oui Amy ?**

**Prends soin de ma petite Fleur ! et surtout ramène la à l'heure !**

**Ne t'en fait pas Amy ! elle est entre de bonnes mains !**

**Oui, je sais ! Allez filez les jeunes ! Bon appétit !**

Bill lui souris, moi je lui lance un regard plein de gratitude. Nous commençons à marcher. Merlin la bénisse ! Je vénère cette femme !

**Alors comme ça vous avez déjà fait connaissance avec Amy ?**

C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question.

**Oui, elle est très gentille ! Je l'aime beaucoup !**

**Tout le monde aime Amy !**

Oui mais crois moi ou non, moi je l'aime bien plus que les autres ! Nous arrivons devant le dans lequel m'a emmené Amanda hier… le Chaudron Baveur ou quelque chose dans ce style.

**Voilà, nous y sommes.** Me dit Bill.** Entrez…**

Il m'ouvre la porte. Il a donc toutes les qualités du monde ? Il est beau, gentil, galant… quand je vous dis qu'il est parfait !

Le patron nous accueille. Un homme de ma taille environ, chauve seulement sur le dessus du crâne, les quelques cheveux qui lui restent sont gris foncé.

**Bill !** s'exclame t-il

**Bonjour Tom !** **Comment allez vous ?**

**Bien, bien merci ! Et vous ? Et vos parents ?**

**Bien, tout le monde va bien !**

**Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne vous a pas vu ! Tu es revenu pour de bon ou tu vas repartir ?**

**Non, cette fois ci je reste Tom !**

**Oh, ta mère doit être contente ! **

**Oui, elle est ravie !**

Le barman se tourne vers moi.

**Oh ! et en plus tu es en charmante compagnie !**

**Tom, je te présente Fleur Delacour, elle travaille avec moi. Fleur, voici Tom, le patron de ce pub.**

**Enchantée Mr… **lui dis-je

**Je vous en prie Miss, appelez moi Tom, comme tout le monde ! D'où viens votre charment accent ?**

**Je suis française.**

**Oh… Bill ! Et ben mon gars ! T'as fait fort ! Ta petite amie est charmante ! Bien mieux que cette Mafilda…**

**C'est Matilda, Tom…**

Attendez… une minute… il a bien dit, « ta petite amie » ? J'aime ce Tom ! Décidément les anglais sont vraiment des gens charmants ! Et je remarque également que Bill rectifie le prénom de Matilda mais qu'il ne rectifie pas le fait que je ne suis pas sa petite amie… je souris…

**Ouais c'est pareil ! Allez venez, je vais vous donner une table.**

Nous le suivons. Il nous place à une table pour deux, dans un coin du pub. Il nous apporte les menus et nous dit qu'il reviendra.

**Ne prenez pas la soupe aux pois…** me dit Bill

**Pourquoi ?**

**Parce qu'elle risquerait de vous manger avant que vous n'ayez eu le temps de la goûter…**

J'éclate de rire.

**Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux !** m'assure t-il

**Vraiment ?**

Il hoche la tête dans un signe d'affirmation.

**Bien alors je prendrais autre chose…**

Nous commandons. Lorsque je demande une bièreaubeurre, il me demande si en, France aussi nous en buvons.

**Non, avant qu'Amanda ne me traîne ici hier, je ne connaissais pas. Mais c'est très bon.**

**Alors Amanda vous a déjà offert un verre ! elle va vite !**

**En fait, c'est elle qui m'a emmené ici mais c'est moi qui lui ai offert un verre. Pour mon premier jour en Angleterre !**

**Oh…**

**Vous connaissez Amanda depuis longtemps ? **

Bien, entendu, je connais déjà la réponse puisque Amanda me l'a déjà dit, mais je lui demande quand même.

**Oh oui. Elle me gardait quand j'étais tout petit et que mes parents s'autorisaient une petite sortie en amoureux ou alors que ma mère mettait au monde mes frères et sœurs…**

**Vous en avez beaucoup, des frères et sœurs…**

**J'ai cinq petits frères et une petite sœur.**

**Waouh ! et c'est vous l'aîné ?**

**Et oui ! dans l'ordre il y a moi, Charlie, Percy, les jumeaux Fred et George que vous avez certainement dû croiser à Poudlard, Ron que vous connaissez et Ginny que vous avez également dû croiser à Poudlard.**

Bizard, je ne me souviens pas avoir croiser des jumeaux, peut être une petite rouquine mais pas de jumeaux…

On nous apporte notre commande. Nous commençons à manger en silence. La nourriture anglaise n'est pas si mauvaise !

**Vous n'avez rien dit lorsque Tom a supposé que vous étiez ma petite amie…**

Je sursaute. Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il me sourit. Mais où veut il en venir ?

**Vous non plus il me semble…**

Son sourie s'élargit. Il est beau à mourir ! Mon cœur bat tellement fort que je suis persuadé qu'il peut l'entendre…

**Vous avez des frères et sœurs ?** me demande t-il

**Oui, j'ai une petite sœur, Gabrielle.**

**C'est tout ?**

**Oui. **

**Votre mère n'a jamais eu d'autres enfants ?**

**Non. Ma mère est morte en mettant Gabrielle au monde.**

**Oh ! je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne savais pas ! Lorsque vous m'avez parlé de votre belle mère, je croyais que vos parents étaient seulement séparés ! Je suis vraiment désolé !**

Il a l'air vraiment désolé, il a l'air de s'en vouloir de m'avoir dit ça.

**Ce n'est rien. Inutile de vous excuser. Vous n'étiez pas sensé savoir !**

Je lui souris.

**J'aurais quand même dû être plus subtil.**

**Ce n'est rien je vous dit ! Oubliez ça ! Ma belle mère n'a pas était très subtile non plus avec vous !**

**Oui, j'avais oublié ! Et votre père et votre belle mère n'ont jamais voulu d'enfants ?**

Là, je m'étrangle avec le contenu de mon verre.

**Seigneur non ! Surtout ne parlez pas de malheur ! Une Samantha c'est déjà bien suffisant ! Alors si en plus elle se met à avoir des enfants ! Même si c'est avec mon père ! J'en ai des frissons rien qu'en y pensant. Et puis, papa n'a jamais voulu d'autres enfants que Gabrielle et moi.**

**C'est dommage, une grande famille c'est bien !**

**Peut être… parlons d'autres chose vous voulez bien ?**

Je ne suis jamais très à l'aise lorsque l'on me parle des éventuels frères et sœurs que j'aurais pu avoir. Bien sûr que j'en aurais voulu ! Enfin !

**Pourquoi est ce que Tom vous a demandé si vous comptiez repartir tout à l'heure ?**

**Oh ! c'est parce que, avant je ne travaillais pas en Angleterre. Je ne suis revenu ici que depuis la fin juin.**

**Oh et où travaillez vous avant ?**

**En Egypte !**

**Oh vraiment ! Ca devait être vraiment bien !**

**Ça l'était ! C'est fou ce que les pharaons avaient comme imagination en ce qui concerne les sorts de protection sur les tombeaux ! je ne sais même plus combien de moldu morts j'ai trouvé en essayant de désenvoûter ! **

**Mais c'est horrible !**

**Oui, les moldus sont inconscients ! Ils ne croient pas aux malédictions alors ils s'aventurent n'importe où ! Beaucoup y ont laissés leurs vies…**

**Pourquoi êtes vous revenu ? **demandais-je

**Pour la même raison que vous…**

**Vous vouliez améliorer votre anglais ?** répliquais-je avec un petit sourire

**Entre autre oui…** rit il.** Non je voulais changer d'air, j'en avais assez du soleil, du sable et des pyramides ! Et j'en avais surtout assez de ne plus voir ma famille. Ils me manquaient…**

**Je vous comprends.**

**Ils vous manquent déjà à vous ?**

**Oui, énormément !**

Il me sourit. Nous finissons de manger en parlant de tout et de rien. Après un café, Bill demande l'adition. Je sors un peu d'argent pour payer ma part mais il m'en empêche.

**Non c'est pour moi.** Me dit-il

**Oh non je…**

**J'insiste, je vous invite ! Laissez ça.**

**Mais…**

**Pas de mais !**

**Laissez moi au moins laisser un pourboire ! **

**Non, ça aussi c'est pour moi.**

**Mais enfin, je ne vais pas vous laissez…**

Mon obstination le fait rire.

**Puisque je vous dis que je vous invite ! Vous me vexeriez en refusant !**

Il me fait une moue particulièrement craquante. Comment voulez vous résister à cet homme ?

**Je m'en voudrais de vous vexez dans ce cas…** capitulais je.

Il sourit encore. Je ne me lasserais jamais de se sourire.

**Allez, venez. On va être en retard et on va se faire gronder par Amanda !** plaisante t il.

Je ris et le suis dehors. Tom nous salut et nous repartons pour la banque.

**Fleur ?** m'appelle t-il

**Oui ?**

**Je… enfin vous êtes la seule personne de cette banque à qui cet uniforme va à ravir. Vous êtes très belle…**

Je deviens aussi rouge que les homards qui m'ont attaquer dans le labyrinthe lors de la 3ème tache.

**Euh… merci c'est gentil…**

**C'est on ne peut plus vrai…**

Nous arrivons à la banque. Avant d'entrer, il me tend encore son bras et nous nous dirigeons vers notre bureau. Je salut Matilda au passage qui boue toujours de rage. Amanda à dû lui en faire voire de toutes les couleurs, il faut vraiment que je pense à la remercier.

Les mois ont passé à une vitesse folle. Nous sommes à présent à la fin octobre. Le travail devient nettement plus intéressant. Nous ne restons plus assis toute la journée à remplir des dossiers. Nous sommes même allés en Ecosse.

La vie ici est tout simplement géniale. Les gens à la banque sont tous très gentils, Matilda n'est pas comprise dans le lot bien entendu. Amanda et moi sommes devenues très amies. Elle m'a même invité à dîner chez elle où j'ai pu rencontrer son mari Aaron et ses enfants Alan et Abby. Ce sont des gens extrêmement gentils.

Bill aussi est très gentil avec moi. Depuis le jour où j'ai faillit tomber après avoir percuter Amanda, à chaque fois que nous nous déplaçons tout les deux, il me tend son bras. D'après Amanda, c'est un bon point pour moi. Mais j'en doute. Depuis ce jour où nous nous serions embrassé si cette garce de Matilda n'était pas arrivée, il n'a rien tenté. Il fait comme si rien de s'était passé. Et depuis ce même jour, la guerre est déclarée entre Matilda et moi.

Ce matin, j'arrive à la banque à 8h20, comme tout les jours et je me dirige vers mon vestiaire pour me changer. J'entre. Tiens, Amanda n'est pas là. C'est étrange, en, général, elle est toujours là un peu avant moi. Si elle n'arrive pas vite, elle sera en retard et jamais je ne l'ai vu en retard où que ce soit.

Elle a dû avoir un empêchement. Le temps c'est assez refroidi, peut être que l'un de ses enfants est malade. Gabrielle, elle, est déjà malade. Oh rien de bien grave mais elle s'est débrouillée pour attraper une angine alors que l'hiver n'est même pas encore là. Elle m'a écrit qu'elle l'avait attrapée alors qu'elle été restée un peu tard dehors. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle pouvait faire tard dans le parc de l'académie… je suis coupée dans mes pensées par la porte qui s'ouvre. C'est Amanda.

**Bonjour !** lance t-elle gaiement

**Bonjour…** **tu es en retard aujourd'hui…**

**Oh, oui je sais… mais de si peu…**

**Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tes enfants sont malades ?**

**Mes enfants ? Non ! Jamais ! Ils ont une santé de fer !**

**Alors, tu t'es perdu ?** proposais-je avec un petit sourire

**Non. Je suis allée chercher ça pour toi.**

Elle me tend deux gobelets de café chaud. J'en prend un.

**Merci c'est gentil.**

Je la voie qui me tend le deuxième. Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive aujourd'hui ! Elle a l'air ailleurs.

**Amanda ? **

**Qu'est ce que tu attends pour prendre l'autre gobelet !** s'impatiente t-elle.

**Un café me suffit largement, Amanda !**

**Mais le deuxième n'est pas pour toi ma grande ! il est pour Bill !**

**Pour Bill ?**

**Oui pour Bill.**

**Pourquoi tu veux que je le prenne alors ?**

**Dis donc ma belle, tu n'es pas très réceptive aujourd'hui !**

**Si tu m'expliquais ? non ?**

**Et bien voilà, depuis le jour où cette peste de brésilienne vous a interrompu Bill et toi, aucun de vous deux n'a rien tenté ! alors j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main ! Bill aime beaucoup avoir un café chaud le matin mais il n'a pas le temps d'aller s'en chercher un, alors je l'ai fait pour lui ! Enfin pour toi ! Tu vas le lui apporter.**

**Mais…**

**Et je t'en ai pris un aussi pour que se soit moins flagrant.**

**Mais…**

**Maintenant tu y vas, tu le lui donne et surtout tu ne lui dit pas que c'est moi qui suit allé le chercher sinon je peut te jurer que tu aura de mes nouvelles !**

**Mais enfin c'est insensé ! Comment je vais lui expliquer que je lui apporte du café !**

**Tu te débrouilles, je ne veux pas savoir !**

**Mais…**

**Maintenant vas y tu vas être en retard ! Allez oust !**

Elle me pousse vers la sortit.

**Au fait ma chérie, le café dans ta main droite, c'est le tien, dans ta main gauche, c'est le sien ! Très important !**

**Euh… d'accord…**

**Allez vas-y !**

Et elle referme la porte sur moi. Elle est complètement folle ! Elle s'est cognée la tête ce matin ou quoi ? Je vais lui dire quoi moi à Bill ! Je vais avoir l'air idiote ! Je salut quelques employés et j'arrive devant le bureau. Je n'ose pas y entrer avec mes cafés ! Je vais vraiment avoir l'air d'une idiote ! Elle a de ces idées cette Amanda ! Incroyable ! J'entre finalement. Matilda est déjà la, à lire son magasine féminin au lieu de travailler. Elle me fait un sourire faux, que je lui rends. Je m'arrête devant la porte du bureau.

**Tu attend peut être que je vienne te l'ouvrir ?** me lance t-elle avec dédain

Je décide de l'ignorer. Il vaut mieux sinon elle risque de finir avec les deux cafés sur la tête. Ok. Courage. J'ouvre la porte comme je peux, ayant les deux mains prises. Il est là. Penché sur un parchemin, les sourcils froncés, l'air contrarié. Je ne peux pas empêcher la porte de calquer lorsqu'elle se referme. Il sursaute et lève la tête vers moi.

**Bonjour…** lançais-je d'une toute petite voix

**Bonjour ! **me répond-il. **Pile à l'heure…**

**Hum… oui.**

Je m'approche de lui et lui tend le café que je tiens dans ma main gauche.

**Hum… tenez, c'est pour vous… c'est… c'est du café bien chaud…**

**Merci beaucoup… c'est gentil d'avoir penser à moi…**

Il me sourit.

**et bien je… j'en ai pris un pour moi… alors je… je me suis dit que peut être… vous en voudriez un aussi…**

**vous avez bien fait, c'est très gentil, merci…**

**de… de rien, c'est normal…**

Il me sourit encore. Je ne m'en lasserais jamais. Je vais m'asseoir en buvant mon café. Il est très bon. Mais je suis tout de même passée pour une gourde. Quel malheur ! Moi qui suis toujours si sure de moi ! C'est insensé ! Pourquoi est ce que je perds le contrôle de moi-même à chaque fois qu'il est dans les parages ! C'est vraiment insensé.

On frappe à la porte. Un vieil homme entre dans le bureau. Il a de longs cheveux et une longue barbe blanche. Une minute, je le connais ! C'est le directeur de Poudlard. Mais que fait il là ? Il s'avance vers Bill et le salut puis se tourne vers moi.

**Bonjour Miss Delacour ! **dit-il

**Bonjour Mr Dumbledore.**

**Je suis ravi de vous revoir, comment allez vous ?**

Il s'approche et me fait un baise-main.

**Je vais très bien merci. Et vous ?**

**A merveille ! Je ne savais pas que vous viviez dans notre beau pays !**

**Je ne suis ici que depuis septembre…**

**Oh ! Et vous travaillez avec Bill alors ?**

**Hum… oui c'est ça.**

**Bien, c'est très bien…**

Il se tourne alors vers Bill.

**Bill, il faut que je te parle… en privé…**

**Très bien professeur, allons à côté.**

Il se tourne vers moi.

**Je reviens…** me dit-il

**Très bien…**

Et il entraîne le professeur Dumbledore vers l'autre pièce.

Cela fait maintenant un quart d'heure qu'ils se sont isolés. Ce doit être vraiment important. Je me demande ce que Dumbledore peut bien avoir de si important à dire à Bill. Non mais vraiment ! Ça ne te regarde pas Fleur ! La porte s'ouvre alors. C'est lui. Il a l'air contrarié.

**Quelque chose ne vas pas ?** demandais je timidement

**Non, tout va bien… **répond il un peu sèchement

Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il est toujours très aimable en général.

**Désolé, j'ai été un peu froid…** s'excuse t-il

**Oh, ce n'est rien…**

Il lève la tête vers moi.

**Fleur, vous vous souvenez de ce qu'a dit le professeur Dumbledore lors du banquet de fin d'année ? A propos de ce qu'avait fait Harry ?**

**Oui, à propos de ce Voldemort ?**

**Oui, c'est ça. Vous y avez cru ?**

**Et bien…**

**Je veux que vous me disiez la vérité, c'est important.**

**Et bien, j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à croire à tout ça mais… je ne vois pas pourquoi il mentirait à propos de quelque chose d'aussi horrible.**

Il se lève et s'avance vers moi. Il s'accroupit à côté de moi, croise ses bras sur le bureau et pose son visage sur ceux-ci.

**J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous demander.** Dit-il d'un air grave.

Je m'attends au pire. Il ne m'est pas arrivé que des bonnes choses depuis que j'ai rencontré ce Dumbledore et j'ai même failli mourir plus d'une fois.

**Voilà,** reprend il,** le professeur Dumbledore à créé une sorte de… d'assemblée pour combattre ce Voldemort. L'Ordre du Phénix. Il est composé de gens de confiance qui sont prêt à faire des missions, parfois dangereuses, pour que cet assassin ne prenne du pouvoir et ne tue plus de gens. Mme Maxime est engagée avec nous. Le professeur Dumbledore voudrait que vous vous engagiez avec nous.**

Là, c'est la douche froide. Pourquoi me demande t-il une chose pareille ? Il ne me connaît même pas ! Bien sûr que je suis quelqu'un de confiance mais…

**Je sais que c'est une décision difficile à prendre et que certaines missions peuvent êtres dangereuses. C'est pour ça que vous avez tout votre temps pour y réfléchir… je vous demande juste d'y réfléchir… très sérieusement.**

**Mais c'est insensé !** protestais-je,** Pourquoi me demandez vous ça ! Je ne suis ici que depuis quelques mois !**

**Oui mais, il nous faut du monde, le plus de monde possible. Et j'ai dit au professeur Dumbledore que vous étiez quelqu'un de confiance et puis, votre père à beaucoup de relation en France et cela pourrais nous être utile. Très utile.**

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. C'est fou !

**Prenez votre temps pour y réfléchir. Nous avons besoin de vous. Mais je ne vous force à rien. Réfléchissez y bien. Quand vous aurez pris votre décision, nous en reparlerons.**

Il se lève et repart vers son bureau.

**En attendant, prenez vos affaires, nous devons nous rendre à Bruxelles !**

Je fais ce qu'il me dit. Et nous partons.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ma petite vie tranquille ne va plus être aussi tranquille que ça maintenant.


	6. histoire égyptienne

**coucou cest moi! lol! alors voilà un nouveau chapitre! j'espère qu'il vous plaira! il est bien plus long que les autres!**

**par contre, je ne sais pas quand je vais mettre le prochain chapitre, puisque je n'ai pas encvore fini de l'écrire! mais j'y travaille attention! je vais essayer de le mettre comme je l'avais prévu c'est à dire mardi, mais il aura peut être un peu de retard! je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps cette semaine!**

**merci beaucoup à** **Aulandra17, cerisevanille, Emeraude-chan etAbricote pour leurs gentilles review!et Llli-puce pour ta review et pour m'avoir corrigé!**

**elle le dit pas mais je suis sure que je la désespère! lol**

**voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire!**

**bonne lecture!**

**bisous lillyjade**

**_

* * *

_**

**_6. Une histoire égyptienne _**

Un mois et demi est passé depuis que Bill m'a fait cette proposition. Nous sommes maintenant début décembre et je n'ai toujours pas pris de décision. Rentrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix… j'avais voulu en parler avec lui, j'avais voulu lui poser des questions. Et il y avait répondu.

Est-ce que c'est dangereux ? Oui ça l'est. Nous sommes en guerre maintenant, le danger, c'est le prix à payer pour arriver à vaincre.

Pourquoi me proposer ça à moi ? Parce que nous avons besoin de monde pour vaincre et qu'avec vos relations à l'étranger, vous nous serez plus qu'utile.

Pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore me fait-il confiance à ce point ? Parce que Mme Maxime est en ce moment même en mission pour l'ordre et qu'elle vous fait une confiance aveugle.

Est-ce que je risque d'y laisser ma vie ? Vous, non. Nous vous demanderons seulement de nous fournir des informations sur les gens qui pourraient nous aider à vaincre. Sur nos potentiels alliés en France. J'ai fait jurer à Dumbledore de ne vous donner aucune mission qui pourrait vous mettre en face d'un quelconque danger. Vous ne serez même pas obligé d'assister à toutes nos réunions et nous aurons certainement rarement besoin de vous, mais votre aide nous sera tout de même précieuse.

Est-ce qu'il y a un danger pour ma famille ? Dans l'immédiat, aucun non. Ils vivent en France et ni Voldemort, ni ses sbires ne savent qui vous êtes.

Est-ce que je pourrais en parler à mon père avant ? Non. Personne ne doit le savoir. C'est pour son bien. Moins vos proches en sauront, moins ils couront un danger. Pour les protéger.

Vous faites partie de l'ordre ? Oui.

Est-ce pour ça que vous êtes revenu d'Egypte ? Oui.

Pourquoi avez-vous fait jurer au professeur Dumbledore de ne pas me donner de missions ? Parce que je ne voulais pas que vous vous engagiez avec nous.

Pourquoi ? Vous ne me faites pas confiance ? Si, vous avez toute ma confiance.

Alors pourquoi ? …

Voilà ce qu'il m'a répondu. Je n'ai rien eu de plus et je n'ai même pas réussi à lui faire dire pourquoi il ne voulait pas que je m'engage dans l'ordre. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je suis chez moi, allongée sur mon lit. Il est plus de minuit et demain, samedi, je ne commence qu'à 10 heures. Est-ce que je dois faire partit de cet Ordre du Phénix ? Même si Bill m'a assuré que ma famille ne courait aucun danger, que moi non plus puisque je ne serais pas souvent sollicitée et que je n'aurais que de simples renseignements sur les contacts de papa à fournir, j'ai peur. Peur parce que je ne pourrais rien dire à papa et que par conséquent, je devrais certainement jouer les fouineuses dans ses dossiers. Je n'aime pas mentir, et encore moins à papa. J'ai aussi peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce qu'ils attendent de moi. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Je suis ressortie vivante des flammes d'un dragon, d'une armée de Strangulots (deux fois en tout), j'ai survécue à un Doloris… alors je pourrais bien survivre au fait d'espionner un peu papa. De plus, c'est pour la bonne cause. Bill m'a expliqué ce qu'avait fait ce Lord Voldemort. J'en ai eu des frissons pendants une semaine rien qu'en y repensant. Cet homme est vraiment un monstre. C'est bien le mot qui le qualifie le mieux. Comment pouvais t-on faire de pareilles horreurs ? Comment pouvais t-on tuer des gens innocents sans avoir le moindre scrupule ? Comment ce monstre faisait-il pour se regarder dans la glace le matin ? Comment pouvait t-il se supporter ? Tout cela ne lui pèse donc pas sur la conscience ou sur le cœur ?

Bill m'a dit qu'il ne se regardait certainement pas dans la glace le matin, qu'il n'avait pas d'état d'âme, puisqu'il n'avait plus d'âme au point où il en était et qu'il n'avait ni conscience, ni cœur non plus. Je veux bien le croire. Un homme ne pourrait jamais faire de telles horreurs. Jamais. Il fallait le stopper. A tout prix ! Et si je pouvais aider, ne serais ce qu'un tout petit peu, et bien je le ferais.

Dieu que ma France si paisible me manque ! Là bas, nous n'avons aucun tueur sanguinaire ! Ma décision est prise. Je m'endors doucement. Demain, je dirais à Bill que je suis des leurs.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Mon réveil sonne. Maudit soit l'inventeur de cet instrument de torture. Il y a vraiment des fois où je hais les moldus et leurs inventions débiles. Je suis obligé de me lever. Il est 8h45 et je dois être à la banque à 10 heures. Quel malheur. Je n'ai finalement pas pu fermer l'œil bien longtemps cette nuit. Mes rêves étaient peuplés de cet homme et de ces sous-fifres et je les voyais torturer et tuer de pauvres innocents. J'ai décidément beaucoup trop d'imagination. Je file à la douche, je m'habille chaudement, prends deux grandes tasses de café sachant très bien qu'Amanda m'attends avec ma troisième tasse en moins d'une heure et avec celle pour Bill. C'est comme ça tous les jours. J'arrive à la banque, je me change, Amanda m'apporte le café qu'elle tient absolument à acheter elle-même « pour être sure que ce sera fait » m'a-t-elle dit, et je dois, tous les matins en apporter une tasse à Bill. Le pire dans cette histoire, ou le mieux c'est selon les points de vue, c'est qu'il est vraiment ravie d'avoir un bon café chaud tous les matins sans faute et que pour lui comme pour moi, c'est devenu un rituel. Comme celui de prendre son bras pour éviter que je glisse avec mes escarpins sur le sol poli. J'ai pensé à mettre d'autres chaussures mais si je ne risque plus de glisser, il n'aura plus aucune raison de m'offrir son bras. Alors j'ai vite renoncé à cette idée et je me suis même acheté une nouvelle paire de talons !

**Coucou ! C'est moi !** dis-je en entrant dans le petit bureau d'Amanda.

**Bonjour toi ! **me lance-t elle

Le samedi matin, Amanda commence avant moi, alors je vais chercher le café qu'elle tient bien au chaud dans son bureau.

**N'oublie pas ma chérie, gobelet de gauche, c'est le sien, celui de droite c'est le tien !**

**Oui, oui !**

Et je sors. J'ai l'habitude maintenant. Je me rends au bureau et j'ouvre la porte. Je suis devenue très douée pour ouvrir la porte en ne me servant que très peu de mes mains. Matilda est malade depuis une semaine et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. J'entre et je le trouve assis sur son bureau, torse nu. Il y a une jeune fille avec des cheveux roses qui lui met un pansement sur une vilaine entaille au niveau de la hanche. Je me fige. Merlin il est encore pus beau lorsqu'il ne porte pas de T-shirt. Un vrai Apollon. Tout en muscles. Apparemment, aucun d'entre eux ne m'a entendu rentrer.

**Hum, hum…**

Tous les deux tournent la tête vers moi.

**Fleur ! Vous êtes en avance !** me dit-il

**Non.** **Je suis parfaitement à l'heure, comme tous les jours…**assurais-je

Il regarde sa montre.

**Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ma chère Nymphadora, tu ne vas pas assez vite !** dit-il amusé à la fille aux cheveux rose bonbon.

**Tonks ! Je m'appelle Tonks ! Si tu m'appelles encore une seule fois Nymphadora, je te jure que je t'achève William !**

Elle insiste bien « William ». Je le savais ! J'en été sure ! Il s'appelle William ! Il grimace à l'évocation de son nom. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. J'aime beaucoup William.

**Hum… je vous dérange peut être…** dis-je. **Je… je vais revenir…**

Je m'apprête à sortir.

**Non ! Fleur ! Restez elle à terminé.**

**Oui ! J'ai fini ! La prochaine fois tu fais attention ! Et puis tu devrais aller à St Mangouste. Je suis auror moi, pas médicomage !**

**Mais non ça va aller ! Je suis un grand garçon ! Et puis je n'aime pas les médicomages. Ils me fichent la trouille.**

**Bébé !**

La jeune femme se tourne vers moi et me fait un grand sourire.

**Je suis Tonks ! **

**Fleur Delacour, enchantée… Tonks.**

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et son sourire s'élargie.

**Oh !** fait-elle,** alors c'est toi Fleur ! Bill n'arrête pas de parler de t…**

Bill s'est levé à toute vitesse et l'a poussée vers la sortie.

**T'as pas autre chose à faire ! Comme aller faire des avances à Remus par exemple !** lui lance t-il

**Eh ! je fais des avances à qui je veux d'abord ! Et puis comment tu sais ça toi !**

**Je sais tout !**

Ils sont sortit du bureau et il l'entraîne vers l'autre porte. J'entends alors Tonks lancer fort et clair :

**T'avais raison ! Elle est vraiment très, très belle !**

**Tu vas te taire oui !** la gronde t-il

C'est sans succès. Elle ne se tait pas. Je souris. Mais qui est ce ? Elle est vraiment étrange ! Et puis ses cheveux ! Qu'elle idée de se teindre les cheveux en rose ! Bill reviens.

**Je hum… désolé pour ça. Elle est très… expansive. **

Il referme la porte et me prend un café des mains. Ses doigts touches les miens et je suis parcouru d'un violent frisson dans tout le corps. Frisson qu'il semble avoir remarqué puisqu'il a un petit sourire malicieux. Il s'assoie, je fais la même chose.

Alors comme ça, il parle souvent de moi ? Et il a dit que j'étais belle ? Mon sourire s'élargi alors que je porte mon café à mes lèvres.

Tiens, pourquoi mon café a le goût de la vanille ? C'est étrange… je voie Bill grimacer en face de moi. Oh ! Ma main gauche ! Mon café est dans ma main gauche ! Il a prit le mauvais café ! Je me lève et m'approche de lui.

**Je crois que vous vous êtes trompé de café. Le vôtre ce doit être celui là…** lui dis-je doucement.

Il le prend et me tend l'autre. Il le goûte.

**Oui, c'est celui là le mien.**

Je souris et m'apprête à retourner m'asseoir quand :

**Vous ne buvez pas votre café à la vanille ?** me demande t-il

**Non…** répondis je simplement

**Alors comment savez vous que moi je le prend avec de la vanille ?**

**euh…**

Note pour moi-même : tuer Amanda ! Elle aurait au moins pu me prévenir !

**Et bien euh… c'est… je… lorsque vous m'avez invité à déjeuner vous avez demander à Tom un café à la vanille… alors je me suis dit que c'est comme ça que vous le buviez…**

Ouf ! Sauvée… je l'ai échappée belle…

**Non.** dit il simplement

Où peut être pas en fin de compte…

**Mais si… **tentais-je

**Non, Tom sais comment je prend mon café, je n'ai plus besoin de le lui dire…**

**Vous êtes sûr ?**

**Certain oui…**

**Euh… et bien je… **

Je remarque qu'il est toujours torse nu, ce qui n'arrange en rien mon élocution déjà laborieuse.

**Comment vous êtes vous fait cette entaille ?**

Oui, je sais, je change de sujet ! Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas très beau mais voilà ! Je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est Amanda qui achète les cafés tous les matins ! Et puis qui sais… peut être que ça va marcher…

**Oh… ça… ce n'est qu'une égratignure. Rien de bien méchant. Une mission pour l'Ordre qui a un peu dérapée…**

Oh mon Dieu l'Ordre ! J'avais oublié !

-**Vous êtes sûr ?** demandais-je.** Ça avait l'air plutôt grave ! Votre amie à raison ! Vous devriez aller à St Mangouste !**

**Non. Je déteste les médicomages et surtout ceux de cet hôpital !**

Comme je le comprends. Je n'y suis allée qu'une fois, il y a trois semaines parce que je m'étais coincée les doigts dans la porte du bureau. Pour être honnête, il était assis, concentré et moi je le regardé depuis l'embrasure de la porte. Mais celle-ci c'est refermée, avec l'aide de cette chère Matilda, sur mes doigts. Oh rien de bien méchant ! J'avais juste bien mal. Mais il m'avait tout de suite traînée à l'hôpital. Il avait l'air affolé et je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi. Mes doigts n'avaient absolument rien du tout. Ils sont juste restés un peu bleus pendant quelques jours. Quelques jours où il m'a interdit de porter quoi que se soit. J'avais trouvée son attitude étrange, mais je n'avais rien dit.

**Ce n'est pas une raison ! Ca pourrait s'infecter ! **

**Mais non ! Tonks m'a soignée !**

**Elle l'a dit elle-même ! Elle n'est pas médicomage mais auror! il faut que vous alliez à St Mangouste.**

Il sourit devant mon ton sérieux et secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

**Je ne plaisante pas ! Promettez moi que vous irez !**

**Non. Ma mère me soignera.**

**Votre mère est médicomage ?**

**Non. **

**Et bien alors ! **

**Ma mère à six fils, dont deux qui n'ont jamais rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'escalader le grand chêne au fond de notre jardin pour avoir un peu de sensations fortes à a peine 5 ans ! Alors croyez moi, elle saura très bien me soigner !**

**Mais…**

**Non pas de mais… dites moi plutôt comment vous savez que je prends mon café avec de la vanille ?**

Raté ! J'étais pourtant persuadé qu'il allait oublier !

**Ne changez pas de sujet s'il vous plait !** Tentais-je

**C'est vous qui avez changé de sujet la première !**

En vain.

**Alors ? Comment ?** reprit-il amusé

**Je…**

**C'est moi qui le lui ai dit !**

C'est Amanda. Elle vient d'entrer dans le bureau, un dossier à la main. Elle vient de me sauver la vie !

Note pour moi-même : remercier Amanda et la tuer ensuite.

**Arrête un peu de la harceler cette pauvre enfant ! elle n'a que 18 ans !**

**Amanda !**

Bill me regarde.

**Vous n'avez que 18 ans ?** me demande t-il surpris

**Euh… oui…**

Génial ! Maintenant il va me prendre pour une gosse.

Note pour moi-même : remercier Amanda, torturer Amanda, tuer Amanda !

**Qu'est ce que ça peut faire qu'elle n'est que 18 ans !** intervint ma future victime.** Toi tu n'en as que 23 ! Ca ne fait que cinq années de différence entre vous deux ! Je ne vois pas où est le problème ! Aaron et moi avons 8 ans et demi de différence, nous sommes mariés depuis bientôt 30 ans et nous avons deux très beaux enfants.**

Bravo ! Tout en finesse, Amanda, l'allusion au mariage et aux enfants ! Très, très fort !

**Amy,** intervint Bill un léger sourire aux lèvres,** je n'ai jamais dit que le fait que Fleur n'est que 18 ans me pose problème ! Ça ne m'en pose pas du tout. Je la croyais juste plus âgée… elle est beaucoup plus mature que la plupart des jeunes filles de 18 ans que je connais ! C'est très bien ! Et nous sommes ravis pour ton mari et toi !**

**Tais toi donc gringalet ! Tenez.**

Elle nous tant un dossier chacun.

**Dans une heure, vous partez pour le Caire. Ils ont besoin de toi là bas Bill. Ils ont trouvés un autre tombeau et ils ne veulent que toi comme conjureur !**

**Très bien… mais Fleur n'est pas obligée de venir… si il faut que je travaille dans tout le tombeau, j'en aurais pour deux ou trois jours et elle n'aura pas de week-end.**

**Oh mais bien sûr que si ! Elle vient avec toi ! Ce sont les ordres du chef n'oublie pas ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle apprenne si tu ne l'emmènes pas sur le terrain ! Et puis Fleur m'a dit qu'elle avait toujours voulu voir l'Egypte ! N'est ce pas Fleur ?**

Elle me lance un de ces regards qui signifie clairement « si tu me contredit gare à toi ! ».

**Oui ! L'Egypte ! C'est le rêve !**

Quelle chance pour elle que je sois du sud de la France et que j'aime les plages de sables ! En l'occurrence, elle à de la chance que j'aime le sable parce qu'Egypte, je vais être servie !

Bill rit en remettant sa chemise, sa cravate et sa veste. Il est loin d'être dupe et il a vu le regard qu'elle m'a lancé. Mais il ne dit rien. Elle s'en va. Il me dit que nous avons une demi heure pour survoler le dossier et qu'après il faudrait partir. J'acquiesce et me plonge dans le dossier. Je prends mon café à côté de moi. Je mets mes lèvres à l'endroit exact où Bill a mis les siennes. Je sais que je suis ridicule et certainement folle mais même si il n'est plus très chaud, c'est le meilleur café que j'ai bu de toute ma vie.

Une demi heure plus tard, Bill lève la tête.

**Nous allons y aller.** déclare t-il

J'acquiesce.

**Les vêtements que vous avez pris pour les missions à l'extérieur sont chauds ou froids ?** me demande t-il

**Chaud… **répondis je,** nous sommes en hiver !**

**Ici, oui. En Egypte, non. Nous allons passer chez vous puis chez moi pour récupérer des vêtements plus appropriés.**

Une minute. Revenons un peu en arrière. Il veut aller chez moi ? Puis chez lui ? Pour que nous nous changions ? Le sentiment que j'éprouve à ce moment même est indescriptible. Je suis partagée entre la panique et l'excitation. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais absolument rien. Il se lève et s'approche de moi.

**Je suppose que vous savez transplaner ?**

**Euh… oui…**

**Le transplanage d'escorte, vous savez le faire également ?**

**Oui, je l'ai déjà fait avec Gabrielle. Pourquoi ?**

**Parce que vous allez nous faire transplaner jusqu'à chez vous.**

Quoi ? Non mais c'est une plaisanterie ! Pour le transplanage d'escorte il faut être collé et si il se colle à moi, je n'arriverais pas à me concentrer et nous allons atterrir sur l'Himalaya ! Il s'approche alors de moi. Près. Très près. Trop près. Si je n'étais pas une jeune fille bien comme il faut, je lui sauterais dessus pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Mais je ne le fais pas. Ce ne serait pas correct. Bien qu'en ce moment même, alors qu'il se colle à moi, j'ai envie d'être tout sauf correct.

**Je ne vais pas vous manger vous savez…** me dit il d'une voix amusée.

Pourquoi est ce qu'il me dit ça ! Je n'arrive plus à avoir de pensées cohérentes. Il est bien trop serré à moi. Ce devrais être interdit de ce serrer à quelqu'un de cette manière !

**Pardon ?**

Je reprends mes esprits comme je peux. Pourquoi m'a-t-il dit qu'il n'allait pas me manger ?

**Votre cœur bat à une vitesse folle…**

Je reste ébahie. Oh non c'est pas vrai ! Il a raison ! Mon cœur bat si vite que je ne vais sans doute pas tarder à faire un infarctus. Et le pire c'est qu'il le sent.

Quand je vous dis qu'il est bien trop près de moi.

**Euh… je euh… je croyais que nous n'avions qu'une demi heure ! Si nous ne partons pas nous allons être en retard ! non ?**

**Oui…** rit-il

**Alors, allons y.**

Son sourire s'agrandit et il passe ses bras puissants autour de ma taille toute fine. Je respire un grand coup. Il faut que je me calme. Je place mes si petites mains sur ses bras épais et je peux sentir ses muscles contractés.

Il faut vraiment que je me calme si je ne veux pas nous faire atterrir en Alaska.

Ok. Respire, respire, respire. Inspire profondément et expire…. Allez encore une fois… et encore une… bon il faudrait peut être y aller maintenant. Je pense très fort à mon adresse. A mon appartement. Je ferme les yeux et je me concentre. Je sens alors cette sensation pas très agréable qui caractérise le transplanage. Tout se calme. Nous sommes arrivé. Je lève les yeux et je vois que nous sommes devant la porte, dans le couloir de mon immeuble. Dieu merci ! Je ne nous ai pas fait transplaner dans un endroit inapproprié comme ma chambre par exemple. Quoique pour ce que je voudrais faire en ce moment très précis, ma chambre serais plus qu'appropriée. Oh seigneur ! Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de penser ! Il faut vraiment que je m'éloigne de lui. Le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Mais je ne peux pas. Il serre ma taille de ses bras.

**Euh… nous… nous sommes arrivé…**

Il relève la tête et observe le couloir.

**Oh… oui, je n'avais pas remarqué…**

Ben voyons, il n'avait pas remarqué. Je sors mes clés et j'ouvre la porte. J'entre la première.

**Entrez…** l'invitais-je

Il entre à son tour. Je ferme la porte derrière lui.

**Quel type de vêtements je doit prendre ?** lui demandais-je

**Prenez quelque chose de léger.** **Un ou deux pantalons fins et quelques T-shirt. Si il vous manque quelque chose, nous pourrons l'acheter sur place. Ne vous changez pas maintenant, vous le ferez à notre hôtel lorsque nous irons porter nos affaires.**

**Très bien. Installez vous, faites comme chez vous je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.**

Il s'assoit sur mon canapé. Je me rends vite dans ma chambre. Je prends un petit sac et j'y mets deux pantalons en toile très fins et trois débardeurs. J'y mets aussi une paire de ballerines et une petite robe, juste au cas ou.

Je retourne dans le salon. Il s'est levé et regarde les photos posées sur les étagères. Il me voit et me sourit.

**C'est bon, j'ai tout.** lui dis-je

**Bien.** **Est-ce que l'on peut transplaner de l'intérieur ou est ce qu'il faut être hors de l'appartement**

**Euh… je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de sortir.**

**Bien nous allons transplaner chez moi alors.**

**Très bien. Une minute je vais mettre les verrous.**

En fait, les verrous ne sont qu'une pitoyable excuse pour me préparer mentalement à être de nouveau collée à lui. Et surtout à me rendre chez lui.

Je reviens. Il s'approche à nouveau de moi et m'enlace comme tout à l'heure.

**Prête ?** demande t-il

Non.

**Oui.**

Et je me sens à nouveau mal. Puis toutes les sensations désagréables disparaissent comme elles sont venues. Il me lâche. Je regarde autour de moi. Nous sommes au beau milieu d'un champ boueux. Et bien sur, mes escarpins tout neufs s'enfoncent dans le sol. Je dois être maudite. Bill rit et me prends la main. Je déteste cet endroit. Ne me dites pas qu'il vit reclus au fin fond d'un champ ! Nous marchons encore un peu puis nous arrivons devant une chaumière délabrée. Une vieille chaumière. C'est ici qu'il vit !

**Bienvenue au Terrier.**

Pardon ? Il a bien dit « Terrier » ?

**Vous… vous vivez ici ?**

**Oui.**

**Vous êtes sûr ?**

Il éclate de rire.

**Oui, j'en suis absolument certain ! C'est la maison familiale. Mes parents vivent ici. Et moi je me suis installé depuis que je suis rentré, le temps de trouver autre chose qui soit dans mes moyens…**

**Oh…**

**Je sais que ce n'est pas très luxueux… mais c'est ici que j'ai grandit.**

**Oh…**

C'est tout ce que je suis capable de dire. Apparemment, ça l'amuse. D'un certain côté, je suis rassurée. Il ne vit pas vraiment ici. Ce sont ces parents qui y vivent et lui, lui il s'y est juste installé provisoirement. Quelque chose qui soit dans ses moyens… il peut venir chez moi si il veut… ma porte lui est grande ouverte !

**Allez, venez vite, nous sommes déjà bien en retard…** m'informe t il

Je le suis. Comme je peux. Il pousse la porte de la cuisine et entre. Je le suis. Et là, c'est le choc. C'est un endroit merveilleux. Bien que part rapport à ma villa du Sud, cet endroit est assez miteux, il y fait chaud et on s'y sent tout de suite bien. Une odeur de gâteau au chocolat embaume l'air. On se sent nettement mieux dans la chaleur de cette modeste petite maison familiale que dans celle de ma grande villa prés de la mer. Nous sommes apparemment dans la cuisine et j'aperçois la vaisselle. Vaisselle qui se fait toute seule.

**Maman ? Papa ?** appelle Bill,** Vous êtes là ? Il y a quelqu'un ?**

**Bill ! Mon chéri !** s'exclame une voix de femme.

C'est alors que la petite femme replète que j'ai vue avec mon rouquin lors du tournoi entre en trombe dans la cuisine et se jette dans les bras de son fils. J'avais raison, elle est bien sa mère.

**Tu es rentré plus tôt ? Mais tu es gelé !** Elle ne le laisse pas parler.** Allez viens te réchauffer ! J'ai fait du gâteau au chocolat ! Il est délicieux ! C'est celui que tu préfères mon chéri ! Allez viens…**

**Maman ! Stop ! Je ne suis pas rentré plus tôt. Je dois partir pour l'Egypte et…**

**Quoi ! Encore ! Mais comment ? Pourquoi ?**

**Ne t'en fait pas ! Je reviens ? Nous en avons que pour quelques jours ! Je serais là mardi ou mercredi. Nous sommes juste passé récupérer quelques affaires.**

**Oh bien sûr…**

Soudain, elle se redresse de toute sa taille.

**Nous ? Qui ça nous ?**

Bien entendu, elle ne m'a pas vu. Je suis cachée derrière Bill. Il se tourne vers moi et dit :

**Fleur, je vous présente ma mère, Molly Weasley. Maman, voici Fleur. Je t'en ai parlé, elle est mon assistante.**

Alors il a parlé de moi à sa mère ! Je lui sourie. Elle me rend mon sourire. Quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne m'a pas reconnue.

**Oh oui Fleur ! Bill parle sans cesse de vous…**

**Maman !**

**Quoi ? C'est vrai non !**

Elle se retourne à nouveau vers moi.

**Je suis ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance ma chère…**

C'est bien ce que je disais. Elle ne m'a pas reconnue.

**Moi de même, Mme Weasley…**

**Maman,** intervint Bill,** tu peux t'occuper de Fleur le temps que je prenne mes affaires ? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps…**

**Oui bien sûr ! mais vous allez tout de même rester pour le déjeuner ! Ton père ne va pas tarder à rentrer !**

**Certainement pas non ! Nous devrions déjà être au Caire depuis bien une demi heure.**

Il se dirige vers les escaliers et lance à sa mère :

**Et ne lui raconte pas de bêtises !**

Elle soupire et secoue la tête.

**Asseyez vous Fleur…**

Je fais ce qu'elle me dit. Son ton est très chaleureux.

**Il me semble que nous nous sommes déjà vu non ?** me demande t-elle

Et voilà !

**Et bien, en fait… oui. J'étais à Poudlard cette année. J'étais la championne de Beauxbâtons…**

Lui mentir ne me servirait à rien, bien au contraire. Alors je décide de jouer franc jeu. Mais je le regrette aussitôt lorsque je vois son sourire s'effacer. Ça y'est, elle se souvient de moi.

**Oh… oui je me souviens de vous. Et de votre mère aussi.**

Sa voix a perdu toute sa chaleur et elle me regarde froidement.

**Ecoutez Mme Weasley, je suis vraiment navrée pour ce qu'a dit Samantha. Elle a été odieuse avec vous et croyez bien que…**

**Bien sûr oui… c'est bien facile, jeune fille !**

Elle se lève et pose un grand plat de cookies sur la table. Je vois bien qu'elle ne me crois pas et surtout qu'elle m'aime beaucoup moins que lorsqu'elle m'a vue quelques minutes plus tôt. Bill redescend alors. Il s'est changé. Il porte un de ces mêmes pantalons que ceux que j'ai emporté et une chemise légèrement ouverte. Il est vraiment très beau.

**Finalement, ce serait mieux que vous alliez vous changer maintenant. Venez avec moi.**

Je le suis, trop contente d'échapper au regard plein de reproches de sa mère. Je le suis dans les escaliers sur deux étages. Il ouvre une porte et m'invite à entrer. C'est une chambre. Il y a deux lit une place à l'intérieur et deux armoires.

**C'est pour lorsque mon frère Charlie, reviens de Roumanie…** m'informe t il en désignant le second lit.** changez vous vite, je vous attend en bas nous transplanerons de la cuisine. Vous pouvez laisser votre uniforme ici.**

Il sort et referme la porte. Cette chambre est vraiment minuscule. Encore plus petite que la mienne dans mon appartement. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de tout détailler. Je me change et plie mon uniforme sur l'un des lits où le sien est aussi plié. Je ressort et redescends. Arrivée au bas de l'escalier, j'entends des voix se disputer :

**Tu ne la connais pas maman ! C'est quelqu'un de très bien !**

**Mais tu as très bien entendu ce que sa mère a dit de nous !**

**C'est sa belle mère ! Et elles n'ont aucun rapport ! Elle s'est excusée se jour là, puis lorsque je l'ai reconnue à la banque et quand je suis descendu tout à l'heure elle était encore une fois en train de s'excuser de l'attitude de cette femme envers nous !**

Je comprends qu'ils parlent de moi.

**Oh… bien sûr ! Elle s'excuse ! C'est un peu facile tu ne crois pas ! Je connais ce genre de fille ! Ce sont toutes les mêmes Bill ! Fais attention ! Je t'en prie !**

**Mais faire attention à quoi !**

**A cette fille ! Elle n'est pas une fille bien !**

**Fleur est une fille très bien, maman !**

**Non ! Cette fille n'est pas une fille bien ! Et surtout pas pour toi ! Ne t'attache pas à elle ! Pourquoi ne te remets tu pas avec Matilda ! Elle, c'est une fille très bien !**

De quel droit cette femme me juge t-elle ! Elle ne me connaît pas et elle ne m'a même pas écouté lui faire des excuses ! Et puis je suis une fille très bien ! Je suis beaucoup mieux que cette Matilda !

**Maman, Fleur est quelqu'un de très bien, même pour moi ! Surtout pour moi ! Et je ne me remets pas avec Matilda parce qu'elle n'est pas une fille très bien et que je ne l'aime pas !**

**Oh ! Alors tu aimes cette Fleur !**

Tiens, cette conversation devient intéressante… très intéressante…

**Je… je n'ai pas à parler de ce genre de choses avec toi ! Il n'y a rien entre Fleur et moi pour l'instant et même si il devait y avoir quelque chose, ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Je fais ce que je veux, avec qui je veux ! **

Je tique sur le « pour l'instant ». Alors ça voudrait dire qu'il ne serait pas contre le fait qu'il y est quelque chose entre lui et moi ? Sa mère n'a pas l'air du même avis.

**Bill ! Alors toi aussi tu te fiche de ce que je te dit ! d'abord Percy et maintenant toi ! Tout mes fils vont donc me tourner le dos !**

Il y a des sanglots dans sa voix.

**Maman ! Je t'en pris ! Ne te met pas dans des états pareils ! Et ne me compare pas à cet idiot de Percy ! Jamais je ne te tournerais le dos maman ! Mais ne te mêle pas de ma vie amoureuse, s'il te plait ! Et maintenant sèche tes larmes, Fleur ne va pas tarder à redescendre. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas qu'elle te voie pleurer !**

Je décide alors de manifester ma présence. Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que j'ai tout entendu. Alors je remonte de quelques marches et j'accroche un beau sourire sur mes lèvres et je descend le reste des escaliers. Bill se tourne vers moi et me souris. Je vois que Mme Weasley a les yeux légèrement rouges.

**Bien… vous avez laissez votre uniforme là haut ? **me demande t-il

**Oui.**

**Très bien. Nous ne pouvons pas transplaner à l'intérieur, nous allons donc devoir sortir un peu dans le froid.**

J'acquiesce. Il se tourne vers sa mère.

**Je serais de retour dans deux ou trois jours… ne t'en fait pas pour moi et réfléchis à ce que je viens de te dire maman…**

**Oui… au revoir mon chéri…**

**Au revoir maman…**

Il se penche et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Puis il tend le bras vers le plat de cookies et en prends deux gros.

**Bill ! Ils ne sont pas pour toi !**

Mais il ne l'écoute pas et se tourne vers moi avec un petit sourire malicieux.

**Au revoir Mme Weasley…** dis je poliment

**Hum… oui au revoir…**

Bill regarde sa mère sévèrement et secoue doucement la tête. Il met alors un bras derrière mon dos et m'entraîne vers l'extérieur. Il y fait un froid polaire… je frissonne violement. Bill s'en rend compte et me reprends encore une fois dans ses bras, pour nous faire transplaner. J'aurais pu transplaner seule étant donner que je connais l'endroit exact dans lequel nous nous rendons… mais je ne dis rien, bien trop contente d'être pour la troisième fois de la matinée dans la chaleur de ses bras.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Nous arrivons à notre hôtel, où nous avions rendez vous une heure plus tôt. Nous nous excusons en disant que nous n'avons pas été prévenus assez tôt et que nous avions dû aller chercher des vêtements appropriés, ce qui est en partie vrai. Nous arrivons sur le site archéologique. C'est une immense pyramide. Un homme assez imposant prend Bill à part et lui donne des instructions. Mon rouquin revient vers moi.

**Nous allons entrer. Nous ne serons que tout les deux jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y est plus de danger. Surtout, restez derrière moi et marchez bien sur mes pas et uniquement sur mes pas. Vous pourriez tomber dans un piège. C'est compris ?**

**C'est compris.**

**Alors allons y…**

Et nous entrons dans la pyramide. Il y fait sombre et tout est poussiéreux. Je ne suis pas vraiment rassurée. Bill allume sa baguette et j'en fais autant. C'est vrai que l'on y voit déjà mieux. Mais ce n'est pas encore ça. Nous avançons. Je prends bien garde à marcher exactement sur ces pas. Je le vois défaire différents pièges et lancer plusieurs maléfices. Il m'explique que les égyptiens qui construisaient et piégeaient les tombeaux des pharaons été des sorciers reconnus par tous et qu'ils étaient redoutables. Il m'explique aussi la signification de différents hiéroglyphes. Je suis étonnée qu'il sache les lires et je lui demande comment il sait le faire.

**J'ai toujours aimé l'Egypte et les histoires de tombeaux et de malédictions depuis que je suis gamin. Lorsque je suis venu travailler ici, le conjureur qui m'a formé, un égyptien pur souche, m'a aussi appris à déchiffrer les hiéroglyphes et à parler leur langue.**

**Oh…**

Je dois dire que je suis vraiment impressionnée. Nous continuons à marcher, puis il force une porte de brique. Derrière la porte le sol est bien plus bas. Il saute et me rattrape lorsque je l'imite. Nous marchons encore et il neutralise d'autres sortilèges. Nous nous trouvons alors devant un mur immense. Le seul moyen de passer derrière, c'est de passer par la fine ouverture tout en haut. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que celui d'entre nous deux qui va devoir faire le singe, c'est moi !

**Ok… Fleur, il va falloir que vous passiez… vous êtes la plus fine d'entre nous deux et je doute de pouvoir passer par là.**

**Mais c'est terriblement haut ! admettons que je parvienne jusque là haut, une fois que j'y suis, je retourne au sol de quelle manière ?**

**Vous sautez.**

**Pardon ? mais je vais me rompre le cou !**

**Non. Une fois là haut, je vais vous donner une corde et vous descendrez le long de celle-ci. Ça vous va ?**

**Oui je suppose. Mais, comment je vais monter là haut ?**

**Vous allez vous mettre debout sur mes épaules. C'est le seul moyens…** ajoute t6il devant mon regard perplexe.

Il me demande d'enlever mes chaussures et me fait monter sur le rebord d'un des murs. Puis il me tend ses mains, je les prend et je mets un pied puis l'autre sur chacune de ses épaules. C'est la que je suis contente d'être une demi-vélane et d'être par conséquent toute légère. Il ne manquerait plus que je sois lourde sur ses épaules ! Du bout des doigts je parviens à me hisser sur le haut de ce mur et je m'y mets à plat ventre. Il doit bien faire 120 centimètres de largeur.

**Vous y êtes ?** me demande Bill d'en bas

**Oui ! Envoyez moi la corde !**

Il me lance une longue et épaisse corde de marin que je rattrape au vol. je me déplace comme je peux sur ce mur qui est bien trop près du plafond à mon goût. J'arrive à l'autre bord et je lance la corde.

**Fleur ! vous m'entendez ?** lance Bill

**Oui !**

Nous sommes maintenant obliger de crier.

**Surtout ne descendez pas tout de suite…** poursuit-il.** Vous vous souvenez du premier sort que j'ai jeté ? lorsque nous sommes rentré ?**

**Oui !**

**Et bien pointez votre baguette vers le vide et lancez le. Jusqu'à ce que plus aucun piège ne se déclenche.**

**Ok !**

Et je lance le sort. Des projectiles pointus et affûtés sont éjectés des murs. Je le lance une deuxième fois, des éclairs de lumière rouge jaillissent des murs. Puis une troisième fois. Cette fois, les éclairs de lumière sont verts et ils arrivent du plafond. Quelque chose me dit que si j'était descendu avant de lancer ces sorts, je serais morte dans d'atroces souffrances… je lance le sort une quatrième fois. Rien ne se passe. Je le dis à Bill et il me dit alors que je peux descendre. Je lance la corde et je descends comme je peux. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus facile. Je n'ai jamais été une sportive accomplie. Mes pieds touchent le sol. Enfin !

**Et maintenant qu'est ce que je fais ? **demandais-je à Bill

Je suis obligé de crier pour qu'il m'entende.

**Est ce que vous voyez un levier ou une pierre qui dépasse du mur ? **demande t-il

**non, ni levier, ni pierre. Mais il y a une sorte de marche au sol !**

**Alors appuyez dessus et plaquez vous vite sur la parois de droite !**

**Très bien !**

Je met mon pied sur la marche et j'appuis. Je me plaque aussi vite que je le peux sur la paroi de droite comme me l'a dit Bill. Je vois le mur alors que je viens d'escalader rentrer dans le sol et Bill apparaît derrière. Il me souris et me rejoint.

**Bravo, c'est du très bon travail.** Me félicite t il

**Merci !**

Il passe alors devant moi et nous reprenons notre route.

C'est alors qu'un craquement se fait entendre. Qui vient du dessus. Bill s'arrête et écoute. D'un seul coup, je sens sa main se refermer sur mon bras et il me plaque contre un mur.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ! Je comprends vite. Juste au dessus de l'endroit où je me tenais, le plafond craque et une masse lourde tombe au sol. Je regarde ce que c'est.

**Oh mon Dieu !**

Bill s'écarte doucement de moi.

**Est-ce que ça va ?** me demande t-il doucement.

**Je crois oui…** **mais… c'est, c'est un…**

Je désigne la chose qui a faillit me tomber dessus.

**Oui, c'est un corps…** m'informe t-il.** Encore un moldu qui s'est aventuré ici sans prendre de précautions… vraiment inconscients ces moldus… **

Il dit ça comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de parfaitement naturel. Le corps d'un homme à tout de même faillit m'écraser ! Je l'ai échappé belle ! S'il n'avait pas été là…

**Merci…** soufflais je

**C'est normal ! allez venez, nous sommes bientôt arrivés…**

Et nous repartons. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, nous arrivons devant un autre mur de briques. Je pris pour ne pas à avoir à escalader encore une fois.

Bill recule et m'entraîne avec lui. Il pointe sa baguette vers le mur et murmure différentes incantations que je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est ni de l'anglais, ni du latin et encore moins du français ! Le mur bouge puis disparaît comme par magie… mon rouquin me tient toujours derrière lui et il entre prudemment dans la nouvelle pièce. Je le suis. C'est une pièce circulaire, les murs sont recouverts de hiéroglyphes et il y a un tombeau en son centre.

**Bien, maintenant, ça va être le plus dur. **me dit-il. **C'est ici qu'il y a le plus de pièges et de sortilèges. Nous allons certainement en avoir pour des heures… **

**Très bien…**

**Allons y. Plus vite nous aurons commencé, plus vite nous aurons fini.**

Et il m'explique ce que nous devons faire.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous sommes ici à rompre des maléfices et des malédictions en tout genre. Des heures… oui de longues heures interminables… je n'ai rien contre le fait de rester des heures entières seule avec Bill mais, je préférerais que ce soit d'en d'autres circonstances…

Il est maintenant accroupi devant le tombeau, alors que je m'occupe de vérifier qu'il n'y a plus de pièges mortels dans les murs.

Il se lève alors et s'étire. J'adore quand il fait ça.

**Et voilà ! c'est terminé ! nous pouvons l'ouvrir !** s'exclame t-il

**Vous voulez l'ouvrir ?** **Sérieusement ?** demandais-je

**Oui !** **il faut vérifier qu'ils n'aient pas mis de pièges à l'intérieur aussi !**

**Oh !**

**Il va falloir que vous m'aidiez. Venez vous mettre en face de moi et pousser le couvercle de toutes vos forces vers moi à trois. Ok ?**

**Ok !**

**Très bien… 1, 2…3**

Et je pousse ce satané couvercle de toutes mes forces pendant qu'il le tire vers lui. Ce que c'est lourd ! Après bien des efforts, le couvercle tombe pour dévoiler un squelette recouvert de bandelettes. Ce n'est pas un spectacle très ragoûtant. C'est même plutôt répugnant.

Bill le regarde avec la même expression qu'a un enfant lorsqu'il ouvre ses cadeaux de noël.

**Fleur,** dit-il,** je vous présente Ouadji !**

**Pardon ?**

**C'est le pharaon Ouadji.** m'explique t il.** Il fait partit des pharaons de la période thinite. Il a régné durant la première dynastie…**_ (1)_

Une minute… il vient de me présenter à un cadavre ? Et comment sait-il tout ça ?Il voit mon étonnement et dit en souriant :

**Allez, venez sortons. Nous pouvons transplaner maintenant. La nuit à du tomber. Nous allons aller manger puis nous rentrerons à l'hôtel…**

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

_(1): le pharaon Ouadji (serpent) à vécu pendant la période thinite (3150-2778 av J.C). Il a régné durant la 1ère dynastie de 3055 à a peu prés 3050 lorsque le pharaon Den à pris sa place… lol voilà petit cours d'histoire…_


	7. peut être une chance

**et oui c'est moi! j'ai réussi à l'écrire à temps et il a même été corrigé! merci beaucoup à Llli-puce, elle a du courage de me corriger et surtout si vite...**

**merci beaucoup à :**

**.:Aulandra17:.**

**.:Lilli-puce:.**

**.:Mam'Zelle Zizanie:.**

**.:Abricote:.**

**.:cerisevanille:.**

**pour leur reviews! j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! moi je l'aime bien! **

**le chapitre 8 est déjà écrit et il est prés pour arriver jeudi!**

**voilà, place au chapitre!**

**bonne lecture!**

**bisous lillyjade**

**

* * *

**

**7. Peut être une chance…**

Une fois sortie de cette pyramide, je peux constater qu'effectivement, le soleil est presque couché. C'est insensé ! Nous sommes donc restés dans cette pyramide presque toute la journée ? Bill m'entraîne vers un groupe de personnes à qui il explique ce que nous avons fait à l'intérieur puis me dit que nous devons rentrer à notre hôtel.

**Pourquoi avez-vous dit à votre mère que nous serions de retour dans deux ou trois jours, alors que nous avons fini ? **demandais-je sur le chemin qui nous mène à l'hôtel.

**Nous n'avons pas terminé ! Demain, les spécialistes viendront chercher la momie. Mais il y a d'autres pièces de la pyramide à désenvoûter. Aujourd'hui, ils ont juste voulu que nous ouvrions le caveau. Nous avons encore beaucoup de travail.**

Nous sommes arrivés devant l'hôtel et il me ramène jusqu'à ma chambre puis repart vers la sienne. Je vais vite prendre une douche, j'ai du sable partout ! Et le pire c'est que je meurs de faim. Il y a un room service dans cet hôtel ? Je ne pense pas non. Ce n'est pas vraiment un hôtel luxueux. Je sors de ma douche et je m'enroule dans une épaisse serviette blanche. Des coups sont frappés à la porte. Je vais ouvrir. C'est Bill. Il a l'air surpris de me trouver dans cette tenue. Mais il me sourit. Imaginez la scène, je suis là, devant la porte avec juste une serviette autour de moi et mes cheveux dégoulinants d'eau. Je remarque que ses cheveux à lui sont aussi mouillés.

**J'ai pensé que vous auriez faim…** me dit-il. **Alors je me suis permis de venir vous chercher.**

**Hum… oui, effectivement je meurs de faim. Entrez, je vais m'habiller.**

Je m'écarte et il entre. Il s'assoit sur le petit fauteuil en face du lit et je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Oh Seigneur ! Je suis là, assise sur le bord de la minuscule baignoire de cet hôtel et l'homme qui hante mes rêves est dans ma chambre. Dans ma chambre où se trouve d'ailleurs, mes vêtements. Je resserre ma serviette autour de moi et je sors en vitesse prendre une robe et … pour ma plus grande honte, des sous-vêtements. Je fais le plus vite possible. Peut être qu'il ne remarquera pas mais c'est peine perdue. Je lui fais un petit sourire d'excuse et je repars m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. J'en ressors dix minutes plus tard, les cheveux secs, vêtus d'une fine robe jaune et de ma paire de ballerines. J'ai eu une excellente idée en les mettant dans mon sac. Je ressors. Il me regarde et me fait ce magnifique sourire que j'aime tant.

**Je vous emmène dans le meilleur restaurant du Caire !** me dit-il

**Vraiment ?**

**Oui vraiment ! Allez venez, vous verrez, on y mange divinement bien…**

Je le suis. Où est ce que je ne suivrais pas cet homme ? Tiens, ça me rappelle qu'il faut que je lui dise que je vais rentrer dans l'Ordre. Mais je le ferais plus tard… pour l'instant, tout ce qui m'importe, c'est qu'il a posé sa main dans mon dos et qu'il m'entraîne vers la sortie. Il nous fait transplaner dans un petit restaurant d'extérieur. Bill parle avec un des employés et celui-ci nous amène à une petite table au fond, un peu écartée des autres. La vue est superbe. On se croirait dans l'un des films que m'ont, un jour, montré Marion et Laura. Vous savez, ces films moldu à l'eau de rose dans lesquels les personnages principaux ont le coup de foudre l'un pour l'autre et se retrouvent à dîner devant un beau coucher de soleil. Et bien là, c'est pareil, sauf que ce n'est pas un film. Devant nous, le paysage n'est fait que de dunes de sables rougeoyantes à la lumière du magnifique coucher de soleil. Je ne sais pas ce que Bill a dit au serveur mais, au sourire de ce dernier, quelque chose me dit que mon beau rouquin a demandé expressément cette vue. Je n'en suis que plus ravie. Le serveur s'en va.

**Je me suis permis de commander pour vous.** me dit-il.** Comme vous n'êtes jamais venu, je me suis dit que j'allais vous faire goûter le plat traditionnel, le _foul_, vous verrez c'est très bon… **_(1)_

**Vous avez bien fait…** répondis-je

De toute façon, je n'aurais pas su quoi prendre étant donné que je ne connais rien de ce pays. On nous apporte nos plats et du thé. Du thé à la menthe. C'est vraiment délicieux. Et ce plat aussi… j'ai rarement mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon…

Au dessert, on nous apporte ce que Bill appelle _Om'ali_, une pâtisserie très sucrée mais excellente_ (2)._ Le repas terminé, il paie la note et me propose une balade dans la ville. J'accepte, bien évidement ! C'est du temps en plus de passé avec lui. Il m'emmène vers le marché. Je suis surprise de voir qu'il est ouvert alors qu'il fait nuit mais il m'assure que les marchés ne ferment que très tard. C'est vraiment magnifique. On y voit toutes les couleurs… superbes… l'air sent les épices. Je m'attarde devant un étalage de bijoux de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs. Ils sont tellement beaux… mes yeux se posent alors sur un fin collier de perles bleues, où est accroché un saphir ovale. C'est la couleur exacte des yeux de Gabrielle. Je suis certaine qu'il lui plairait. Je vais le lui acheter pour Noël.

**Attendez-moi ici une minute,** me dit Bill,** je reviens…**

**D'accord.**

Il s'éloigne un peu et j'en profite pour acheter ce bijou avec quelques gallions que j'ai fait changer en livre égyptien _(3)_. Bill revient alors avec un sac dans la main. Je ne pose pas de questions sur le contenu du sac, ça ne me regarde en rien. Nous continuons et nous sortons du marché mais aussi de la ville. Nous marchons maintenant dans le sable, près de l'endroit que l'on voyait du restaurant.

**Fleur je…** commence Bill

Mais il est interrompu par un homme qui nous accoste. Apparemment, il vient de l'une des tentes que l'on voit tous prés. Il s'adresse à nous en faisant de grands signes avec ses bras. Bill lui répond froidement, il a l'air contrarié. Moi je ne comprends rien à ce qu'ils sont en train de se dire. L'homme me désigne alors du doigt et je comprends qu'il parle de moi. Bill s'énerve alors un peu plus et l'homme lui montre des chameaux au loin. Il doit y en avoir une vingtaine. Mais Bill fait non de la tête, il me prend par le bras et m'emmène plus loin.

**Que voulez t-il ?** demandais-je

**Il voulait… hum… vous échanger contre ses vingt cinq chameaux…**

**Pardon ? m'étranglais-je. M'échanger !**

Je suis scandalisée !

**Oui,** continue t-il,** il voulait que je vous laisse à lui en échange de ses vingt cinq chameaux…**

**Quoi ! Contre des chameaux !**

**Vous pouvez être flattée ! Les Egyptiens ne proposent jamais plus de 10 chameaux… 25, c'est énorme ! C'est parce que vous êtes blonde…**_(4)_

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux. Une question me brûle les lèvres. Je sais que si je la pose, je m'en mordrais les mains mais j'ose quand même :

**Qu'aurait-il fait de moi si vous avez accepté l'échange ?**

**A votre avis ?** me répond-il

Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Je ne préfère pas en savoir plus.

**Merci…** dis-je

**Pourquoi ?**

**Pour l'avoir empêché de faire ça…**

**Vous ne croyez quand même pas que j'allais le laisser vous emmener !**

**Non, mais merci quand même…**

**Je vous en prie…**

Il rit. Le silence s'installe alors. Je décide de lui dire pour l'Ordre. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

**Bill ?**

**Oui ?**

**J'ai pris ma décision…**

**A propos de quoi ?** demande t-il

**De l'Ordre du Phénix…**

**Oh… et ? Qu'avez-vous décidé ?**

**Je… je vais m'engager avec vous.**

Il s'arrête brusquement et se retourne vers moi. Il a l'air grave et soucieux.

**Vous en êtes bien sure ?** me demande t-il

**Oui j'en suis certaine…**

**Vous avez bien réfléchi ?**

**Oui.**

**Vous êtes consciente du danger ?**

Mais que fait-il ? On dirait qu'il essaie de me dissuader de les rejoindre.

**Oui, j'en suis consciente, mais vous m'avez dit vous-même que je courrais un danger minime par rapport aux autres…**

**Oui, mais un danger quand même…**

**J'ai bien réfléchi et je suis prête à aider ! Ce que fait cet homme, si on peut l'appeler homme, c'est vraiment horrible et il faut vraiment l'arrêter au plus vite.**

**Bien, alors si vous êtes sure, je préviendrais le professeur Dumbledore dès que nous serons de retour en Angleterre.**

Je lui souris. Son air inquiet ne l'a pas quitté. Est-ce que c'est pour moi qu'il s'inquiète ? Je frissonne. L'air c'est pas mal rafraîchir pendant la nuit et maintenant, j'ai un peu froid. Je vois Bill enlever sa chemise, et me la passer sur les épaules. Il est maintenant torse nu. Je le regarde étonnée.

**Vous avez froid…**me dit-il pour justifier son geste.

**Mais c'est vous qui allez avoir froid maintenant !**

**Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, j'ai vécu cinq ans ici, je suis habitué.**

Je ne réponds rien. Qu'y a-t-il à répondre à ça ? Je serre un peu plus sa chemise. Il y a son odeur dessus. Même si elle n'est pas très épaisse, je peux vous jurer que j'ai nettement plus chaud maintenant.

**Nous devrions rentrer. Il commence à faire froid.** Poursuit-il

**Oui bonne idée…**

Et nous transplanons jusqu'à l'hôtel. Il me ramène une nouvelle fois à ma chambre. J'ouvre la porte et je me retourne pour le saluer.

**Bonne nuit. **dis-je

**Bonne nuit…** répond t-il, **faites de beaux rêves…**

Il se penche vers moi et dépose un léger baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres. Et il s'en va vers sa chambre. En passant devant le miroir de la salle de bain après m'être changée pour dormir, je remarque que j'ai un sourire parfaitement idiot sur les lèvres. Je me glisse sous mes draps. Il m'a embrassé ! Il m'a embrassé ! Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas un vrai baiser mais c'est déjà ça !

Si je vais faire de beaux rêves ? J'en suis certaine !

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ce matin, Bill est venu me chercher à ma chambre à 9h30, pour nous rendre sur le site des recherches. Nous sommes maintenant au beau milieu d'une salle qui semble être ou plutôt qui semble avoir été, une salle d'eau avec cinq archéomages. Bill et moi avons fini notre travail de conjuration mais ils ont voulu que nous restions « juste au cas où ». Mais les voir balayé chaque recoin de cette pièce immense avec leurs petits pinceaux été plus que soporifique. Autant pour Bill que pour moi.

**Messieurs, il n'y a plus ni maléfices, ni pièges ici ! Pouvons nous nous en aller ? Nous avons du travail !** demande sèchement Bill

**Hein ?** **Oh… oui, oui allez-y, nous n'avons pas besoin de vous… **répond un homme qui ressemble à s'y méprendre au Père Noël.

**Ben voyons… allez venez Fleur…** me dit-il en m'entraînant vers la sortie.

Il est midi. Bill m'annonce qu'il a faim et qu'il m'emmène manger avant de revenir sur le site de fouilles. Nous retournons sur le même marché qu'hier soir et il achète deux plats que nous mangeons en marchant. Depuis que nous sommes ici, il m'invite à manger le midi et le soir et il refuse catégoriquement que je paie quoi que ce soit.

La journée s'est bien passée, nous sommes retournés sur le site de fouille après avoir déjeuner et il m'a encore emmené dîner. Rien de plus me direz vous ? Non. Si ce n'est que ce soir encore, avant de retourner à sa chambre, il a une nouvelle fois, déposé un baiser à la commissure des lèvres. Je me demande à quoi il joue ? Mais je ne me plains pas. Peut être que ce soir ses lèvres vont déraper ? Qui sait ? L'espoir fait vivre non ?

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

On frappe à la porte de ma chambre. On frappe doucement. Quel est l'idiot qui vient me tirer d'un si beau rêve ? Je me lève et je vais ouvrir encore toute endormie.

**Bonjour !** lance Bill

Je sursaute. Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! Il est là, devant la porte de ma chambre, tout sourire et moi, je suis en face de lui, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux bouffis, encore toute endormie.

**Je suis désolé de vous réveillez…** me dit-il.** Mais je me suis dit que vous aimeriez prendre un vrai petit déjeuner pour notre dernier jour ici et pas un café entre deux sortilèges à conjurer…**

**Euh… je... oui. Euh… entrez, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je… je me dépêche…**

Il entre.

**Installez vous…** dis-je en désignant le petit canapé en face du lit.

Il s'assoit. Je me dirige vers mon sac posé sur un meuble pour prendre des vêtements quand je sens une présence derrière moi. Deux grandes mains se posent sur ma taille et je sens son souffle à mon oreille.

**Vous êtes charmante au réveil…** souffle t-il

**Euh… je…**

Je suis paralysée. Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Il se détache de moi et je me retourne pour être face à lui.

**Je… merci…**

**Aller ! **s'exclame t-il.** Allez vous préparer ! Dépêchez-vous sinon nous n'aurons pas le temps de déjeuner correctement.**

**Oui…oui j'y vais.**

Je me dirige vite vers la salle de bain. J'ai besoin d'une douche froide. Bien froide. Très froide…

Je ressors un quart d'heure plus tard. Je suis habillée, coiffée et légèrement maquillée. Je suis parfaite. Nous sortons. Il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux le temps que je refasse le lit de la chambre. Je sentais son regard se poser sur ma nuque. Rien de plus agréable.

La journée se déroule comme les autres. Nous conjurons des sorts, nous allons déjeuner, puis nous retournons sur le site de fouille et nous regardons les archéomages faire leur travail.

Il est maintenant 19h et le chef de chantier nous annonce que nous avons fini et qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de nous. Nous sortons de la pyramide et il me demande si je veux aller faire un tour pour notre dernier jour. J'ai envie de retourner sur le marché. J'ai décidé d'acheter mes cadeaux de Noël ici. Nous sommes le 5 décembre et il faut vraiment que je fasse les courses pour tout le monde. Je retourne les 24 et 25 en France pour passé Noël en famille. Et quand je dis en famille, c'est au moins cinquante personnes, dont plus de la moitié sont de la famille de Samantha. Encore un magnifique Noël.

Pendant que nous regardons à droite et à gauche pour trouver de bonnes idées de cadeaux, Bill me raconte les Noëls que lui, passe en famille. Il me fait beaucoup rire. Je pense qu'il exagère un peu sur les bêtises que font ses frères les jumeaux mais c'est vraiment très drôle. Une fois que j'ai tout acheté, mon beau rouquin m'emmène dîner pour la dernière fois. Nous allons dans le même restaurant que le premier soir. A la même table. Avec la même vue imprenable sur les dunes et le soleil qui se couche… c'est parfait… enfin presque… peut être que s'il se décidait à m'embrasser… un vrai baiser je veux dire, pas sur la commissure des lèvres… nous dînons en parlant de tout et de rien comme d'habitude. Il me pose des tas de questions sur moi, ma vie en France et à Beauxbâtons. Il veut savoir si je me plais en Angleterre et si je compte y rester.

**Et pour noël et le nouvel an ? Que faites-vous ?** me demande t-il

**Et bien j'ai posé quelques jours de congé.** **J'en profite pour retourner à Marseille les 24 et 25 et je ramène ensuite Gabrielle avec moi. Pour lui faire visiter un peu mais surtout pour ne pas la laisser seule avec Samantha.**

**Oh, alors vous m'abandonnez… vous allez me manquer vous savez…**

**Je viendrais vous voir si vous voulez… j'ai promis à Amanda de lui présenter Gabrielle…**

**Alors tout va bien… si en plus je rencontre votre sœur… que demander de mieux…**

Je ne dis rien et lui souris. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça. C'est étrange mais je ne sais pas toujours comment réagir face à lui. Est-ce qu'il a dit que j'allais lui manquer pour la convenance ou bien parce que c'est vrai ? Nous terminons de dîner et nous sortons. Nous décidons d'un commun accord de rentrer à l'hôtel pour préparer nos sacs, étant donné que nous partons demain matin très tôt pour être à la banque à 8h30. Il me raccompagne donc à ma chambre, comme les deux derniers jours et il m'embrasse encore sur la commissure des lèvres. Encore. La commissure des lèvres.

Pff! Je commence vraiment à désespérer. Je m'apprête alors à rentrer dans ma chambre quand je sens qu'il m'attrape le bras et qu'il me tire vers lui. Et là, tout ce passe comme dans un rêve… comme au ralenti… il me force à me retourner, et là, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes ! Pas au bord non ! Sur mes lèvres ! Il m'embrasse ! Oh mon dieu ! Quel bonheur ! Ça n'a rien de brutal ou de précipité. Non… vous savez le baiser du prince charmant ? Et bien c'est le même… magique, doux… je sens ses bras venir encercler ma taille pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui. Je réponds à ce baiser comme si j'allais mourir après… 6 mois… depuis ce jour où je l'ai vu dans cette salle à Poudlard… 6 mois que je rêve de ce moment. Je passe mes bras autour de sa nuque pour approfondir encore un peu plus ce baiser, si c'est possible. Je le sens alors qui se détache de moi. Il pose son front contre le mien, ses bras toujours autour de ma taille, les miens toujours autour de sa nuque.

**Ca fait des mois que j'en meurs d'envie…** me chuchote t-il

Je sens mes joues prendre une teinte rosée…

**Fait de beaux rêves…**

Il m'embrasse encore et s'en va…

J'ai un sourire stupide aux lèvres lorsque j'entre dans mes draps. Il m'a embrassé. Merlin bénisse Amanda pour m'avoir obligée à partir avec lui ! C'est officiel, je vénère cette femme ! Il m'a embrassé !

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Je ne me suis endormie qu'à 2h du matin… trop occupée à repenser à ce baiser que j'ai échangé avec Bill. Je me demande… est ce qu'il va faire comme si de rien n'était demain matin ? Non. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait m'embrasser depuis des mois…

Des coups violents sont frappés à la porte. Je regarde ma montre. Il est 4h30. Bill m'avait dit au dîner qu'il viendrait me chercher à 7h. Ça ne peut pas être lui. On insiste. Les coups se font encore plus forts.

**FLEUR !**

C'est la voix de Bill. Pourquoi crie t-il ?

**Fleur ! Ouvre cette porte ! VITE !**

Je me lève. Pourquoi vient-il me réveiller si brusquement à une heure pareille ! Je lui manque donc à ce point ? En approchant de la porte j'entends des gens qui court. Non, peut être que ce n'est pas parce que je lui manque qu'il est là. Il doit se passer quelque chose. J'ouvre la porte et il entre en courant. Il passe devant moi comme s'il ne m'avait pas vu. Il se dirige vers ma salle de bain et en ressort quelques secondes plus tard avec mes affaires. Il les met dans mon sac, récupère mes vêtements sur le petit fauteuil et les mets aussi dans le sac. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait !

Il se dirige en courant vers moi, me prend la main et m'entraîne hors de la chambre toujours au pas de course.

**Mais qu'est ce qui se passe !**

Il ne répond pas. Nous sommes arrivés hors du bâtiment. Les gens courent dans tout les sens et hurlent. Je commence à paniquer.

**Pourquoi tout le monde hurle ! Que se passe t il !**

Il se retourne vers moi.

**Les mangemorts…**

Quoi ! Les mangemorts ? Oh mon dieu ! Mais que font ils ici ? Je ne pose plus de question et je le suis.

**Pourquoi est ce qu'on ne transplane pas !** demandais-je, au bout d'un moment.

**Il y a trop de mon…**

Mais il ne termine pas sa phrase. Il regarde droit devant lui. Il serre ma main plus fort. Je m'avance. C'est eux… ils sont devant nous. Ils sont de dos et ne semblent pas nous avoir vu. Les moldus court autour de nous.

Un des mangemorts se tourne vers nous. C'est un homme corpulent avec une masse énorme de cheveux blonds. Il nous fait un sourire mauvais, et pointe sa baguette sur nous. Bill m'attrape alors par la taille et me serre contre lui. Je sens alors mon estomac se soulever. Il vient de nous faire transplaner alors qu'un jet de lumière rouge se dirigeait droit sur moi.

Mes pieds touchent le sol. J'ouvre les yeux. Nous sommes devant chez lui. Devant la porte de la cuisine. Dans la neige. Il ouvre la porte et me fait vite entrer. Sans dire un mot, il m'entraîne vers le salon et me fait asseoir sur un immense canapé. Il prend la couverture pliée sur le dossier et me la met sur les épaules.

**Je reviens…** me dit-il

Il sort de la pièce. Il fait noir autour de moi. Il n'a allumé aucune lumière. Certainement pour ne réveiller personne. J'ai froid. J'enlève mes chaussures et je remonte mes jambes que je serre contre moi. Il revient avec deux tasses de chocolat chaud et m'en met une dans les mains. Il s'assoit à mes côtés. Aucun d'entre nous ne dit le moindre mot.

**Que faisaient ils là ?** demandais-je alors pour rompre le silence

**Je n'en sais rien.** **C'est bien la première fois qu'ils attaquent en dehors de l'Angleterre. Je ne comprends pas…**

Je ferme les yeux. J'ai vraiment eu peur. Très peur. Je sens alors les lèvres de Bill se poser sur les miennes dans un baiser presque imperceptible. Il me caresse la joue.

**Je sais que tu as eu peur, mais c'est terminé maintenant. Nous sommes en sécurité ici. Il ne t'arrivera rien, je suis là…**

Il me prend dans ses bras et je m'y blottis au chaud. Maintenant je suis bien. Je me serre encore plus contre lui.

**Bill !**

C'est Mme Weasley. Génial. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

**Mais que fais-tu là à cette heure ! et plus important, avec celle !**

**Maman ! Ca suffit. Nous sommes rentrés en urgence. Nous avons été attaqués par des mangemorts.**

**Oh Merlin ! mon chéri tu n'as rien ! Viens ici que je vérifie que tu es entier !**

Elle s'approche de lui et se met à vérifier qu'il a bien deux jambes, deux bras, deux yeux…

**Maman ! Arrête ! Je vais bien ! Je n'ai rien ! Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal ! Nous avons réussi à transplaner à temps. **

Il regarde sa montre.

**Il n'est que 5h, nous allons aller nous reposer deus petites heures et nous retournerons à la banque pour faire notre rapport. Ensuite j'irais voir le professeur Dumbledore, j'ai des choses à lui dire.**

**Nous ? mais enfin Bill, tu n'y pense pas ! **

Elle baisse un peu le ton.

**Elle ne va pas rester là !**

Mais pas assez pour que je ne l'entende pas.

**Maman arrête…**

**Non.** C'est moi qui interviens.** Je vais m'en aller Bill. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Je ne veux pas encombrer… je serais à la banque à 8 heures…**

**Non ! tu restes ici !**

**Bill !** intervient Mme Weasley,** je…**

**Ça suffit, Molly.**

Je me tourne vers l'endroit d'où vient la voix. C'est un homme mince et presque chauve si ce n'est ses quelques cheveux aussi roux que ceux de Bill.

**Bill a raison Molly!** Il se tourne alors vers moi.** Bonjour jeune fille, je suis Arthur Weasley, le père de Bill.**

**Bonjour M. Weasley je suis Fleur…**

**Delacour, oui je sais. Bill parle énormément de vous…**

**Papa!** intervient Bill.**Ca suffit !**

Il a l'air gêné. Il se retourne vers moi et dit :

**Viens, tu vas dormir dans ma chambre.**

Il se tourne vers ses parents.

**Attendez moi ici, je dois vous parler à tout les deux.**

Et il m'entraîne vers l'étage. En temps normal, j'aurais protesté mais là, je suis bien trop fatiguée. Alors je le suis sans rechigner. Il ouvre une porte et me fait entrer dans la chambre dans laquelle je me suis changée la dernière fois.

**Repose toi un peu… tu as l'air épuisée… je viendrais te réveiller au dernier moment demain. D'accord ?**

**D'accord.** Dis-je

Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse doucement.

**Fais de beaux rêves…**

Il sort. Je me glisse sous les draps. Ils ont son odeur… quel bonheur. Mais je suis tout de même mal à l'aise. Je suis chez lui, dans son lit. Je me demande où il va dormir ! Et puis sa mère qui ne m'aime pas n'arrange pas les choses. Je me demande de quoi il voulait leur parler. Mais je suis trop fatiguée pour y penser. Je m'endors. Bercée par l'odeur de mon beau rouquin.

_: le foul, ce sont des fèves que l'on fait mijoter toute une nuit pour en faire une purée. Elle est servie dans un morceau de shami._

_: le Om'ali, ce sont de fines feuilles de pâtes baignées dans un lait très sucré et mélangé à de la noix de coco et à de la pistache. Ça fait bien grossir ! lol_

_: livre égyptien monnaie égyptienne_

_: je peux vous jurer que l'échange avec les chameaux, c'est quelque chose qui se fait vraiment. La sœur d'une amie à moi s'est vue proposée dix chameaux pour que ses parents la laisse là bas. Et plus vous êtes blonde, plus le nombre de chameaux augmente !_


	8. règlement de compte

**coucou c'est moi! comment sa va ce matin? lol**

**alors voilà mon nouveau chapitre! le chapitre 9 arrive normalement samedi!**

**.:Aulandra17:. **

**.:Lilli-puce:.**

**.:Mam'Zelle Zizanie:.**

**.:Mione des Maraudeurs:.**

**.:cerisevanille:.**

**.:Emeraude-chan:.**

**.:Sandiane:.**

**merci pour vos trés gentilles reviews! elles me font trés trés plaisir!**

**j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! un grand merc i à Lilli-puce pour me corriger (elle est vraiment courageuse! lol)!**

**bisous à tous!**

**bonne lecture!**

**.:lilyjade:.**

__

__

_**

* * *

**_

_**8. règlement de compte**_

23 décembre… déjà… ce soir, je partirais pour la maison. Le temps a passé si vite… le matin de l'attaque, Bill est venu me réveiller à 8 heures moins dix. Je me suis vite préparée et je suis descendue prendre un petit déjeuner comme me l'avait dit Bill. De toute façon, je n'allais pas rester en haut. Mme Weasley n'a pas était très aimable avec moi. Elle ne m'aime pas et elle me l'a bien fait sentir. Par contre, M. Weasley, lui, il a l'air de m'apprécier. C'est un homme très gentil. Il m'a très bien accueillit. Puis, lorsque nous sommes revenus à la banque, Amanda nous a sauté dessus et elle nous a obligée à lui raconter notre voyage en détail. Elle a été effrayée lorsque nous lui avons parlé des mangemorts mais elle nous a littéralement étouffé sous les félicitations et les embrassades, lorsque Bill lui a dit que nous étions ensemble. Moi aussi j'en ai été ravie, étant donné qu'il ne l'avait pas précisé auparavant. Nous sommes alors retournés dans notre bureau, pour remplir toute la paperasse dû à notre mission et Amanda s'est empressée de dire à Matilda que Bill et moi étions un couple. Cette dernière a voulu vérifier la véracité des dires de mon amie par elle-même et elle est entrée dans notre bureau juste au moment où nous nous embrassions. Je soupçonne Amanda d'y être pour quelque chose mais je n'ai rien dit. Le fait que ma principale rivale se soit quasiment évanouie lorsqu'elle nous a vu, suffit largement à faire ma bonne humeur.

Je viens de passer trois semaines de rêve. Tout est merveilleux. Et pour couronner le tout, je vais bientôt revoir ma petite chérie… lorsque je lui ai raconté mon voyage en Égypte, en oubliant bien entendu l'épisode des mangemorts, elle était ravie. Je suis sûre que si elle avait été en face de moi, elle m'aurait étouffée de baisers et de câlins en guise de félicitations. Elle était folle de joie. Et le lendemain, j'ai reçu une lettre de papa me disant qu'il était ravi pour moi. Je devinais donc que la première chose qu'elle avait faite après m'avoir répondu, ça avait été de l'écrire au plus vite et en détail à papa. Je me demande même si elle ne lui a pas directement envoyé ma lettre pour faire plus court. Quel numéro… vraiment incorrigible ! Ensuite, Dumbledore est venu me rendre visite à mon appartement pour me parler de mon rôle dans l'Ordre. Comme me l'avait dit Bill, ce n'était pas dangereux, je devais juste fouiller dans les dossiers de papa lorsqu'ils en auraient besoin. Il en avait également profité lui aussi pour me féliciter. Il avait dit que c'était « merveilleux » que nous « approfondissions les relations entre les différents pays ». Que ce n'était que mieux pour les « échanges culturels » ! On aurait dit que Bill et moi avions annoncer notre mariage… c'est insensé ! Tout le monde été ravi pour nous. Tout le monde sauf Matilda, Samantha et à mon grand désespoir, Mme Weasley, qui continuait à me détester malgré tous les efforts que j'avais fait pour lui être agréable. Bill me disait qu'il ne fallait pas que j'y fasse attention, qu'elle était tout simplement du mal à accepter qu'il aime une autre femme qu'elle. Je n'étais pas très convaincue parce que je savais qu'elle n'aurait pas été contre Matilda à ma place mais ce jour là, il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait alors je me fichais éperdument de sa mère. La vie était belle. Tellement belle…

Il est maintenant 17 heures. Bill et moi sommes enfermés dans ce bureau étouffant à remplir encore et toujours des papiers. Nous avions été à New York pour aider les conjureurs de leur ministère et maintenant nous devions rendre compte de notre travail. J'en ai assez. Je vais prendre ma pause. Je m'apprête à refermer le dossier quand la porte s'ouvre sur une Matilda toute gloussante. Elle est suivit de près par un rouquin. Grand, mince, droit comme un piqué, l'air sérieux, plus qu'il ne le faudrait, très sûr de lui et hautain.

-**William, il faut que nous parlions…** dit-il, d'un air solennel. **En privé.** Ajoute t il à mon égard et à celui de Matilda.

-**Pas la peine de prendre tes airs de petit chef avec moi ! Ça ne marche pas ! Et puis arrête de m'appeler William, Perceval…** réplique Bill, d'un ton froid que je ne lui connais pas.

Il se tourne vers moi.

-**Est-ce que tu peux nous laisser un moment ma belle s'il te plait…** me demande t il d'un ton beaucoup plus doux.

-**Bien sûr. **Répondis je. **De toute façon, j'allais prendre ma pause.**

Je me lève et il s'approche de moi. Il dépose un petit baiser sur mes lèvres.

-**On n'en a pas pour longtemps. A tout à l'heure ma belle…** me souffle t il

-**A tout à l'heure…**

Et je sors. La porte se referme derrière moi pour se rouvrir immédiatement sur Bill qui met Matilda dehors avec beaucoup moins de douceur qu'il ne l'a fait pour moi. La vie est bien faite quand même… vous ne trouvez pas ?

Je sors prendre un café au Chaudron Baveur. En général, Tom ne fait pas de café dans son pub mais il dit que pour une aussi jolie demoiselle que moi, il ferait toutes les exceptions du monde. Bill lui avait plusieurs fois rappelé que c'était avec lui que j'étais et pas avec « un vieux patron de bar qui n'a pratiquement plus un poil sur le caillou ». Tom a éclaté de rire lorsque Bill lui a dit ça. Apparemment, c'est une sorte de jeu entre ces deux là et j'ai été soulagée lorsque Tom m'a dit qu'il avait l'habitude des âneries que pouvais dire mon homme. Je discute un peu avec Tom, puis, je retourne à la banque, ma pause étant finie. Je décide d'aller voir si Bill et l'autre homme ont fini mais lorsque je rentre dans le bureau de Matilda elle m'interpelle avant que je n'aie atteins la porte.

-**Ils n'ont pas terminé ! Alors tu n'entre pas !** dit-elle d'un ton brusque. **En plus, ce qu'ils se disent ne te regarde absolument pas, ma grande. Ce n'est pas parce que tu couches avec mon Bill que tu as tous les droits !**

-**Ce n'est pas TON Bill. Et même si ça ne te regarde en rien, je ne couche pas avec lui. **

Je fais un pas pour m'en aller mais je me retourne et je lui lance :

-**Au lieu de te mêler de choses qui ne te regarde pas, fait plutôt ton travail et dit à Bill que je suis avec Amanda lorsqu'il sortira. Oh! Et, cesse de lire ces magasines féminins idiots. Ils détruisent tous tes neurones… déjà que tu en à moins que la plupart des gens, ce serait dommage de les détruire…**

Et je m'en vais. Oui, je sais ce que vous allez me dire.

Est-ce que tu ne lui avais pas interdit de te tutoyer ?

Est-ce que tu ne l'appelais pas Miss Cortez ?

Oui. Mais depuis que je suis avec Bill, elle redouble de méchancetés avec moi. Alors je suis passée au stade supérieur. La petite guerre ouverte que nous menions, s'est transformée en attaque nucléaire sans la moindre pitié. Et pour le moment, la gagnante, c'est moi.

J'arrive devant le bureau de mon amie. Je frappe et j'entre. Alan et Abby sont là. Ils se ruent sur moi. Je les ai vu de nombreuses fois et je dois dire que je les adore. Ils sont tellement… Amanda… Alan est en quatrième année à Poudlard, chez les Serdaigle et Abby, elle est en septième année mais chez les Griffondors. Je prends une chaise qui traîne par là et je m'installe à côté des enfants de mon amie.

-**Alors, comment ça se passe à Poudlard ? **Leur demandais-je

-**Oh c'est horrible !** Répond Abby, scandalisée.

-**Ouais elle a raison !** L'appuie Alan,** Ombrage est une vraie harpie !**

-**Alan !** Le gronde Amanda.

-**Quoi ?** **C'est vrai !** **Elle est vraiment horrible !**

-**Il a raison !** Renchérit Abby**, pour ses cours de défense contre les forces du mal, la seule chose qu'elle nous fait faire, c'est lire le manuel en long, en large et en travers. A force, on finit par le connaître par cœur ! On a même plus de cours pratiques ! Comment on va se défendre contre Tu-Sais-Qui s'il nous attaque !**

-**Abby ! Enfin ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'il va attaquer Poudlard ! Avec Dumbledore ! Non. C'est ridicule.** Dit Amanda

-**Moi je trouve que ce n'est pas normal qu'ils n'aient plus de cours pratiques. **Dis je.** Peut être que ce Voldemort n'attaquera pas Poudlard, mais qui sais, en dehors des murs du collège…**

-**N'y pensons pas s'il vous plait…** me coupa Amanda.

-**Bien, comme tu voudras…**

-**Alors ma petite Fleur, qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon bureau ? Tu ne travailles pas ?** Me demande Amanda

-**Oh si! Mais il y a un type qui est venu pour parler avec Bill et j'ai dû les laisser seuls.** **Alors j'ai pris ma pause mais quand je suis revenue, ils n'avaient toujours pas terminé. Alors je suis venue te voir !**

-**Oh! Et qui est ce ?**

-**Je n'en sais rien. C'est un rouquin, comme Bill. Euh… je crois qu'il l'a appelé… Perceval… oui c'est ça Perceval…**

-**Oh Percy ! Je me demande ce qu'il lui veut.**

-**Pourquoi ? Qui est ce ?**

-**C'est son frère. Mais il a tourné le dos à sa famille. Il dit que le professeur Dumbledore raconte des mensonges et que le jeune Harry aussi.**

-**Quoi ! Mais c'est faux ! Harry raconte la vérité !**

-**Oui, mais beaucoup de gens ne croient pas au retour de Tu-Sais-Qui et traitent le professeur Dumbledore et Harry, de fous. Et Percy fait partie de ces personnes.**

-**Mais c'est insensé !**

-**Oui. Et il a provoqué Arthur, il lui a dit des choses vraiment blessantes, tout comme à Molly d'ailleurs. Alors Arthur l'a mis dehors. **

-**Mais c'est horrible !**

-**Et oui. Enfin c'est ce que m'a dit Molly entre deux sanglots. Au fait, dit moi ma chérie, avec Molly, ça c'est arrangé ?**

-**Pas vraiment non. Je ne l'ai pas vu souvent mais elle ne m'aime pas et je ne suis pas sure que ça va s'arranger de si tôt.**

-**Je suis désolée ma chérie… tu sais, j'ai essayé de lui dire qu'elle se trompait sur toi mais elle ne veut rien entendre…**

-**Ça ne fait rien, je t'assure…**

-**Elle changera d'avis ma chérie…**

-**Hum… bon allez, je m'en vais. Il est déjà 18 heures et j'ai demandé à partir plus tôt, pour pouvoir être plus vite en France.**

-**Oh… très bien ! Bonne vacance, ma chérie et joyeux Noël !**

-**Merci vous aussi !**

-**Et n'oublie pas de venir me présenter Gabrielle !**

-**Promis !**

Je les embrasse et je sors. Je vais dire au revoir à Bill. J'entre dans le bureau de Matilda mais elle n'y est pas. Je me dirige vers la porte de mon bureau et je m'apprête à frapper quand j'entends des voix à l'intérieur. Bill et son frère doivent encore y être. Mais non. C'est une voix de femme à l'intérieur. La voix de Matilda. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait dans MON bureau avec MON homme ! J'entre sans faire de bruit. Il est debout contre son bureau et elle, elle est collée à lui comme la sangsue qu'elle est.

-**ça suffit Matilda ! Je t'ai déjà dit que toi et moi c'était terminé !** dit Bill d'une voix qui laisse paraître de l'agacement

-**Ne me dis pas que tu préfères cette blondinette à moi ! **S'indigne Matilda

-**Fleur n'est pas une blondinette et oui je la préfère à toi !**

-**Mais enfin ! Je ne comprends pas ! Qu'est ce qu'elle à de plus que moi !**

-**Tu veux que je te fasse une liste ?**

-**Bill, toi et moi, c'était bien !**

-**Oui, c'était !**

-**Mais j'ai été la première ! La première que tu as aimée ! Tu sais, on dit que le premier amour ne s'oublie pas et qu'il dure toujours…**

-**Tu sais, on dit aussi qu'il ne faut pas écouter les « on dit ! » C'est vrai, tu es la première que j'ai aimée, mais c'est terminé ! Je ne t'aime plus ! Depuis pas mal de temps ! Tu devrais demander à John Scott, lui je suis sûr qu'il t'aime encore !**

-**Oh chéri, tu ne vas pas remettre cette histoire sur le tapie ! John était amoureux de moi et…**

-**Et tu as voulu le satisfaire ! **La coupe Bill.** Mais tu as oublié que tu sortais déjà avec moi ! Ca suffit maintenant tu sors, Fleur va revenir et je ne veux pas qu'elle te trouve ici, j'ai trop peur qu'elle se fasse des idées !**

-**Elle est avec Amanda et ses sals gosses ! Elle ne va pas revenir avant un sacré moment ! Bill chéri, soit raisonnable, personne n'aime Fleur ! J'ai discuté avec ta mère, pas plus tard qu'hier et je peux t'assurer qu'elle la déteste ! Quand je lui ai dit que Fleur était une vélane, elle a compris immédiatement que cette pimbêche t'avait jeté un charme !**

Alors Molly Weasley n'a donc aucune estime pour moi ? Elle me déteste au point de penser que j'ai jeté un charme à Bill ! Quelle horreur ! Jamais je n'aurais osé faire une telle chose !

-**Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas épouser une femme que ta mère déteste, chéri ! Moi, elle m'aime !** Poursuit la pimbêche.

-**Je me fiche qu'elle n'aime pas Fleur ! Moi je l'aime et c'est le plus important ! Si ma mère n'aime pas Fleur, ce n'est pas mon problème ! Elle ne régente plus ma vie ! Et surtout pas ma vie amoureuse ! Et je me fiche par-dessus tout qu'elle t'aime toi ! Moi je ne t'aime pas ! Et je ne veux pas que tu entretiennes un quelconque contact avec ma mère, si c'est pour la monter contre Fleur !**

Je sens qu'il commence à s'énerver. Il a haussé le ton. Je me cache encore un peu plus dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je sais que ce n'est pas beau d'écouter aux portes, mais c'est tout de même moi le sujet principal de leur conversation ! Alors je décide de rester là.

-**Bill,** reprend t-elle, **tu comptes épouser cette fille un jour ? Alors que ta mère la déteste et que Ginny la détestera sûrement aussi ?**

-**Tu veux que je te dise la vérité, Matilda ?**

-**S'il te plait…**

Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir entendre la vérité moi… mais je reste. La curiosité est la plus forte.

-**Oui, je compte l'épouser.**

Waouh… temps mort là… qui compte t-il épouser ? Moi ? Moi ! Oh mon dieu ! Il veut m'épouser !

-**Je compte l'épouser,** reprend t-il, **un jour,** **parce que je l'aime ! Je l'aime depuis qu'elle a passé la porte de ce bureau en septembre ! Et je me fiche éperdument que ma mère, ma sœur ou toi ne soyez pas d'accord avec mon choix !**

-**C'est une vélane ! Elle t'a envoûté ! Elle est démoniaque ! Fais attention, dès qu'elle se sera lassée de toi, elle ira voir ailleurs ! Dès qu'elle ne te trouvera plus assez beau pour elle, elle…**

S'en ai trop. J'en ai assez entendu, je décide d'intervenir.

-**Pour ta gouverne et surtout pour la seconde fois, je suis une demi vélane.**

-**Fleur ! Mais…**commence Bill

-**Non.**

Je lui fais signe de se taire. Je m'approche de Matilda. Mon sang froid est en train de me lâcher et ce n'est pas bon pour elle. Pas bon du tout. Je m'approche encore d'elle et…

C'est la baffe. Jamais de toute ma vie, je n'ai giflé quelqu'un aussi fort. Même pas Franc. Je bouillonne de rage.

-**Espèce de…** commence Matilda

Mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'en dire pus. Une autre gifle s'abat sur sa joue.

-**Comment oses-tu parler de moi de cette manière !** Lui dis-je.

Ma voix n'est plus calme et posée comme à l'ordinaire. Elle est dure et sifflante.

-**Comment oses-tu lui dire des choses pareilles à mon égard !** Je hurle presque à présent.** Et dans mon dos par-dessus le marché ! Comment peux-tu encore te regarder dans une glace !**

Elle recule à mesure que j'avance. Je lui fais peur. Je le sais et j'en profite.

Règle numéro un, ne jamais s'en prendre aux françaises, elles sont redoutables.

Règle numéro deux, ne jamais s'en prendre à Fleur Delacour, et surtout pas dans son dos.

-**Matilda,** dis-je calmement cette fois.** Tu n'es qu'une garce. Je me fiche pertinemment que tu me haïsses. Sache seulement que c'est réciproque. Tout ce que tu peux dire sur moi ne m'atteins pas le moins du monde. Je suis une fille bien. Et même si Mme Weasley n'est pas de cet avis, je n'en aie strictement rien à faire ! Ce n'est pas mon problème. Les gens pensent ce qu'ils veulent de moi. La plupart d'entre eux pensent des méchancetés mais je m'en fiche. J'ai l'habitude tu sais. Je ne fais que m'écraser devant eux, comme ma bonne petite éducation bourgeoise me l'a appris. Mais figure-toi que je suis loin d'être une petite bourgeoise et sache, que devant toi, je ne m'écraserais pas ! Jamais ! Je préfèrerais me couper un bras et une jambe ! Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?**

-**Oui…**

-**Bien, alors maintenant, à cause de toi, je suis en retard, j'ai raté mon portoloin pour la France et ma petite sœur doit m'attendre. Et je déteste faire attendre ma petite sœur ! Alors tu vas sortir de ce bureau et nous laisser tranquille ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?**

-**Oui…**

-**Dis que c'est clair !**

-**C'est clair…**

-**Bien. Au revoir et joyeux Noël !**

Et elle sort, la queue entre les jambes. Mais je la rattrape une fois qu'elle est dehors.

-**Matilda !**

Elle se retourne.

-**Ne t'approche plus de Bill. C'est compris ? Sinon, je risque de devenir très méchante !**

Et je repars dans le bureau. Bill m'attend. Il s'est affalé dans son fauteuil et lorsque je rentre, il me tend la main. Je ferme la porte et je vais m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et je l'embrasse. Ce que ça peut faire du bien.

-**Tu étais là depuis longtemps ?** Me demande t il

-**Oui, depuis le « ne me dit pas que tu préfère cette blondinette à moi ! »**

-**Oh… alors tu a entendu ce que j'ai dit…**

-**Oui.**

-**Tout ce que j'ai dit…**

-**Oui tout…**

-**Oh…**

Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire.

-**Je suis désolée mais il va falloir que j'y aille. Si je suis encore en retard, Gabrielle risque d'essayer de me crucifier !**

-**A ce point là ?**

-**Oh oui… en plus à cause de cette idiote, j'ai raté mon portoloin, il va falloir que j'attende des heures pour en avoir un autre et…**

-**Non, viens…** me coupe t-il

Il prend le gros sac que j'ai préparé et gardé dans le bureau avec moi, me prend la main et m'entraîne hors de la banque. Il se dirige vers le Chaudron Baveur. Lorsque Tom nous voit entrer, il nous fait de grands signes. Bill se dirige vers lui.

-**Tom,** dit-il,** j'ai besoin de toi !**

-**Oh et que puis-je faire pour toi, Weasley ?** demande Tom

-**La très belle jeune fille qui est là à besoin d'un portoloin pour la France… **

-**Et tu t'es dit que ce bon vieux Tom allait, encore, transgresser les lois pour toi ?**

-**Non, pour moi je sais que tu ne le ferais pas.** Rit Bill. **Mais, **il m'approche du comptoir, **regarde la… tu ne vas pas la laisser poiroter au centre des portoloin pendants les six prochaines heures alors que qu'il y a une petite fille aussi belle qu'elle qui l'attend avec impatience en France ! Tu ne serais pas aussi cruel !**

Je ris.

-**Très bien mais en échange, je veux un baiser de la jolie jeune fille !** Lance Tom

-**Quoi ! Mais n…**commence Bill

-**C'est d'accord !** Le coupais-je

Tom me sourit et nous entraîne, tout les trois, vers une salle isolée. Il prend une théière et après que je lui ai donné l'adresse de chez moi, il prononce la même formule que la femme du centre de portoloin en France.

-**Dès que tu le toucheras, il se mettra en marche, ma jolie…**me dit-il

-**Merci Tom…**

Je m'avance vers lui et je lui fais un petit bisou sonore sur sa joue blanche. Il me fait un grand sourire.

-**Joyeux Noël en France, ma jolie… reviens vite…**

-**Je reviens juste après les fêtes avec une petite surprise !**

-**Oh! Alors je t'attendrais avec impatience…**

-**Hum hum… je suis là je vous signale !** Interviens Bill

-**Oh! Ne sois pas jaloux, mon gars** !** Elle préfère les vieux barmen qui n'ont plus un poil sur le caillou aux jeunes rouquins aux cheveux trop longs avec une boucle d'oreille ridicule !**

Le vieil homme éclate de rire et sort de la salle pour nous laisser seuls. Bill s'approche de moi et m'enlace. Ce que je peux aimer quand il fait ça !

-**Tu vas me manquer, ma belle…** me chuchote t-il

-**Toi aussi tu vas me manquer…**

-**Ne reste pas trop longtemps chez les français… on est tellement mieux ici… et puis, il faut que ta sœur voit la neige…**

-**Hey ! On a de la neige chez moi aussi ! Ce n'est pas la jungle !**

-**Si tu le dis…**

-**Je serais là le 27 dans la matinée… je viendrais te voir…**

-**Excellente idée Miss Delacour…**

-**Tu ne prends pas de vacances ? **Lui demandais-je

-**Non pas cette fois…**

Je me serre un peu plus contre lui. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je n'aurais plus envie de quitter ce pays, même pour aller voir Gabrielle et Papa.

-**Aller, il faut que tu y ailles maintenant. Je n'ai pas envie que ta sœur ou ton père me reprochent de t'avoir retardé !**

-**Hum… j'ai pas envie… je veux rester là… je suis si bien…** dis-je

-**Je sais… aller ! Tu reviens vite de toute façon ! Trois jours, ça n'est pas grand-chose… enfin presque pas grand-chose…**

Je souris dans son cou et me détache un peu de lui. Il se penche sur moi et m'embrasse. Quel bonheur… je ne m'en lasserais jamais…

-**Allez ma belle… trois petits jours… tu verras, ils vont vite passer… tu ne t'en rendras même pas compte…**

-**Hum… ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui va aller passer Noël avec Samantha… j'aurais voulu que tu vienne avec moi…**

Une minute là… c'est moi qui viens de dire ça ? Oui apparemment. Mais je suis dingue ou quoi ?

-**Ca aurais été avec plaisir mais, je ne suis pas sûr que ta belle-mère apprécie ma présence et puis, si je m'enfui avec toi pour les fêtes de Noël, ma mère risque de t'aimer encore moins…**

-**Je m'en fiche… je suis sure que, en fait, ta mère et Samantha s'entendraient à merveille !**

-**Ne dit pas de bêtises ! Elles n'ont aucun point commun, elles finiraient par s'entre tuer !**

-**Bien sur que si elles ont un point commun ! Elle me déteste toutes les deux !**

Il soupire… je sais qu'il en veut à sa mère de ne pas m'aimer. Il a beau dire qu'il s'en fiche, je sais qu'il lui en veut et que ça le blesse qu'elle ne m'accepte pas. C'est alors que j'entends l'horloge du pub sonner 19heures.

-**Oh mon dieu !** M'exclamais-je.** Je suis très, très en retard ! Gabrielle va me tuer !**

Je me précipite pour attraper mon sac et je me dirige vers le portoloin quand je sens deux bras me retenir. Leur propriétaire me sourit et m'embrasse.

-**Trois jours…** me souffle t-il

Je souris et m'embrasse encore, puis décidant qu'il est vraiment temps que j'y aille, je prends le portoloin et je disparais.

-**FLEUR !**

J'ai à peine mis les pieds au sol, qu'une bombe de cheveux blonds me saute dessus et me fait tomber à la renverse.

-**Gabrielle !** Gronde gentiment papa.** Laisse la un peu respirer !**

Il m'aide à me relever et me serre dans ses bras.

-**Papa !** Lance alors Gabrielle.** Laisse la un peu respirer !**

Je ris et je me dégage de son étreinte.

-**tu es très en retard !** Continue t-elle.

-**je sais chérie, mais j'ai une très bonne excuse !**

-**c'est quoi ?**

-**viens m'aider à déballer mes affaires et je te raconterais tout.**

Ni une ni deux, elle se précipite vers ma chambre. Je la retrouve assise sur mon lit, trépignant d'impatience comme si j'allait lui révéler le plus grand secret de toute l'humanité.

-**Alors ?**

Et je lui raconte que j'ai eu un petit différent avec ma secrétaire. Je ne précise pas la nature de ce différent, sinon je suis partie pour des heures et des heures de questions sur Bill. Mais, je crois que c'est peine perdue. Je vais quand même avoir droit aux questions…

-**Alors, comment va Bill ?** demande sa petite voix.

-**Oui, comment va Bill ?**

Je me retourne et je vois papa appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte. Il a un petit sourire mais je sens à son regard que je vais avoir droit à une discussion passionnante sur « comment les petits dragons viennent au monde ». Quel malheur…

-**Gabrielle chérie, tu veux bien nous laisser un moment s'il te plait ?** demande t-il

-**Oh, mais papa !**

-**Pas de mais papa qui tienne, jeune fille. File aider Samantha !**

-**Quoi !**

-**Aller oust !**

Et elle sort à contre cœur en marmonnant des choses tout à fait incompréhensibles. Papa referme la porte et viens prendre place à côté de moi sur mon lit.

-**Alors, tu n'as pas répondu, comment va Bill ?**

-**Il va très bien. **L'informais-je

-**Bien. Et toi, comment vas-tu mon ange ?**

-**Moi aussi je vais très bien papa.**

-**Ce garçon est gentil avec toi ?**

-**Bien sûr ! C'est un amour !**

-**Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?** demande t-il

-**Oui.**

-**Et lui, est ce qu'il t'aime ?**

-**Oui.**

-**C'est sérieux lui et toi ou bien c'est…**

-**Papa, si tu me demandais précisément ce que tu veux savoir au lieu de tourner autour du pot !**

Je m'attends à tout. Il doit vouloir savoir si Bill compte m'épouser.

-**Est-ce que…**reprend t-il.

-**Oui ?**

-**Est-ce que vous avez euh…**

-**Quoi ?**

-**Et bien tu vois… est ce que vous avez… tous les deux…**

Est-ce qu'il est en train de me demander ce que je pense ? Au vu du rouge de ses joues, je crois bien que c'est ça.

-**Papa !**

-**Quoi ! Je veut savoir si ma fille à…**

-**Non ! Même si ça ne te regarde pas, Bill et moi n'avons rien fait. Tu es rassuré ?**

-**Je… oui.**

-**Très bien. Maintenant tu vas me faire un cours sur la reproduction des dragons ou est ce que je peux faire entrer Gabrielle qui écoute attentivement derrière la porte ?**

On entend alors le bruit de petits pas qui dévalent les escaliers en courant. J'éclate de rire.

-**Oui, tu peux y aller. Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à rencontrer ce Bill… **

-**Hum… oui, si tu veux… mais évite que Samantha soit là ce jour là. J'ai assez de problèmes avec la mère de Bill à cause d'elle, je ne voudrais pas en avoir avec lui !**

Il ne demande pas de précisions sur la nature de mes problèmes avec Mme Weasley. Je crois bien qu'il s'en doute. Je descends dans le salon où je trouve Samantha et Gabrielle assises l'une en face de l'autre en train de se dévisager méchamment. Ces trois jours vont être joyeux !


	9. joyeux noël

**hey! c'est moi! voilà mon nouveau chapitre! d'aprés Lilli-puce, il est plus court que les précédents! je m'en excuse et je promet que le prochain sera plus long!**

**j'espère n'avoir oublier personne pour les réponss aux reviews:**

**.:Sandiane:.**

**.:Mione des Maraudeurs:.**

**.:Aulandra17:.**

**.:Mam'Zelle Zizanie:.**

**.:cerisevanille:.**

**.:Emeraude-chan:.**

**merci pour vos reviews! elles me font trés plaisir!**

**et bien sur, encore merci à Lilli-puce pour son courage à me coriger! lol**

**le prochain chapitre normalement lundi!**

**j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

**bonne lecture!**

**bisous lilyjade**

__

__

_**

* * *

**_

_**9. Joyeux Noël**_

Ce soir, la veille de Noël, toute notre famille, soit à peu près cinquante personnes, vient dîner à la maison. La plupart d'entre eux sont de la famille de Samantha, mais il y a mes tantes, mes oncles et mes grands-parents du côté de papa. Samantha refuse que la famille de maman vienne à la maison. Je les verrais donc demain, lorsque papa nous déposera chez eux. Ce que je peux détester cette femme. Pour la réception de ce soir, papa nous a acheté à Gabrielle et à moi la même robe. En soie violette avec de longues manches évasées et de petites fleurs de perle blanche brodé sur le corsage. « De vraies jumelles » avait dit papa.

Il est 20 heures. Tout le monde est arrivé. Nous dînons dans une heure. Je dis bonjour à des tas de gens que je ne connais pas ou seulement très peu. Et j'aperçois ma grand-mère Giovanna, la mère de papa. Elle est née et à grandit en Sicile. Je me dirige vers elle et elle me prend dans ses bras. J'aime beaucoup ma grand-mère. C'est grâce à elle que je parle couramment italien. Quand j'étais petite, jusqu'à ce que j'entre à Beauxbâtons, elle ne me parlait que dans sa langue natale. « Pour renouer avec mes origines » a t-elle expliqué. Elle me demande comment se passe ma vie en Angleterre et j'en viens à lui parler de Bill. Elle veut précisément savoir comment il est, autant au niveau de son physique, qu'au niveau de son caractère.

**Tu sais, _mia cara_, **me dit-elle, **je suis arrivé en France quand j'avais ton âge. Je ne connaissais personne. Puis j'ai rencontré ton grand-père et nous nous sommes mariés dans l'année qui a suivi…**

**C'est vrai ?**

**Oui ! Et je suis persuadé que tu épouseras ce Bill ! Il a l'air de quelqu'un de très bien !**

**Oui, c'est vrai… mais…**

**Mais quoi, _cara _?**

**C'est sa mère. Elle me déteste.**

Je lui raconte l'épisode Samantha, puis comment j'ai été reçue au Terrier et ce que Mme Weasley a dit à Matilda. Elle me regarde avec un sourire.

**_Cara_, cette femme ne t'aime pas parce que tu es une vélane !**

**Oui mais toi, tu aimais maman !**

**Oh non ! Quand mon fils m'a ramené ta mère à la maison, je l'ai tout de suite détestée ! Dès que je l'ai vue ! Et quand j'ai su qu'elle était une vélane, ça a été pire que tout !**

**Mais pourtant je me souviens que tu l'as toujours aimée !**

**Oui, énormément ! Mais ça a pris du temps pour que je l'accepte.**

**Alors tu n'aimais pas maman ?**

**Oh que non ! Tu peux demander à ton père ! C'était la guerre entre elle et moi ! **

**Qu'est ce qui c'est passé pour que tu l'aimes alors que tu la détestais à ce point ?**

**Tu es née… une mauvaise personne, comme je croyais qu'elle était, n'aurait jamais pût me donner une aussi belle petite fille ! ne t'en fait pas _cara_, cette femme finira par t'aimer autant que j'aie aimé ta mère…**

Je lui souris. Alors elle détestait maman ? J'ai peut être une chance pour que Mme Weasley finisse par m'apprécier ne serais ce qu'un petit peu…

**Merci, grand-mère !**

Je la prends dans mes bras.

**Allez, va chercher Gabrielle ! je veux mes deux petites filles à côté de moi à cette grande table…**

**Grand-père va être jaloux…**

**Oh ! Ne t'en fait pas pour ton grand-père ! Il est trop occupé à persuader ton père de se séparer de cette Samantha !**

**J'aime grand-père…** dis-je

Grand-mère éclate de rire. Elle sait très bien que ni moi, ni Gabrielle n'aimons Samantha et que cette dernière nous en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Ça fait des années que grand-père et elle disent à papa de la quitter. Mais rien à faire. Je suis juste sûre d'une chose, grand-mère n'aimera jamais Samantha !

J'ouvre les yeux… je suis fatiguée… je regarde la grande horloge. Il n'est que 9h30. Gabrielle, qui est toujours la première debout le matin de Noël, va bientôt arriver pour me réveiller. Hier soir, les invités ne sont pas partis avant trois heures du matin. Je suis vraiment épuisée. Je décide d'essayer de me rendormir avant l'arrivée de ma tornade blonde. C'est peine perdue. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre et se referme délicatement. Elle ne doit pas vouloir me réveiller avant de m'avoir sauté dessus. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux et je sens le lit s'affaisser sous son petit poids et elle me saute dessus.

**Fleur ! Fleur ! Réveille-toi ! Allez ! C'est Noël et toi tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que dormir !**

**Hum… laisse-moi tranquille…**

**Mais allez !**

**Non ! Retourne te coucher !**

**Allez ! Lève-toi maintenant ! C'est l'heure ! En plus, tu dois ouvrir tes cadeaux !**

Je me décide à émerger. De toute façon, je suis réveillée maintenant. J'ouvre les yeux. Elle est là, son visage au-dessus du mien, les cheveux tous emmêlés, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle porte le collier que je lui ai offert.

**Merci, merci, merci ! Je l'adore, il est magnifique !** dit-elle

Elle est excitée comme une puce.

**Allez ! Tes cadeaux sont au pied de ton lit ! Ouvre-les !**

Je me soulève sur les coudes et je vois que, effectivement, un gros tas de cadeaux est soigneusement déposé aux pieds de mon lit. Je me lève et me dirige vers mes cadeaux. Je commence à les ouvrir.

**Je peux t'aider ?** me demande t-elle les yeux brillants

**Oui, vas-y, fais-toi plaisir !**

Gabrielle et son obsession pour l'ouverture des paquets cadeaux. Je m'arrête pour la regarder faire. Elle déballe le cadeau que m'a fait une de mes tantes. Une paire de boucles d'oreilles en diamant. C'est ma vieille tante Sandrine. A tous mes Noëls depuis que j'ai dix ans, j'ai droit à une paire de boucles d'oreilles. Toujours différentes. Les diamants, je ne les avais pas encore. Elles sont très belles. Gabrielle est en extase devant elles. Je continue. J'ai eu droit à un superbe collier de perles blanches de la part de papa, une robe de bal en voiles blanc et noir de la part de ma grand-mère Giovanna et de mon grand-père Simon, un chapeau de cow-boy rose et bleu de Gabrielle (elle a toujours de ces idées !) Une énorme boite de café à la vanille de la part d'Amanda, (« pour que tu en fasses à Bill lorsqu'il restera chez toi pour la nuit… » Non mais vraiment !) Des bijoux, encore, des robes… j'ai tout ouvert. Gabrielle m'a bien aidée. Je me lève pour aller à la salle de bain quand ma blondinette toujours assise devant mon lit pousse un cri. Je me retourne vers elle. Elle a un paquet dans les mains. Un que je n'avais pas remarqué. Elle le regarde avec des yeux ronds, la bouche grande ouverte de stupeur.

**Chérie, ferme la bouche, c'est vulgaire !** lui dis-je

**Fleur !** **Regarde ça !** s'exclame t elle

**Quoi ?**

Je prends le paquet. C'est un petit écrin en velours rouge. Il contient un fin bracelet en or blanc. Ce sont de fines fleurs accrochées les unes aux autres. Il est magnifique. Très simple comparé à tous les autres que j'ai pu recevoir, mais tellement plus beau.

**Oh mon dieu ! Fleur !**

Je la regarde de nouveau. Elle tient la lettre qu'il y avait avec l'écrin. Elle lève les yeux vers moi et me fait un énorme sourire en me la tendant.

_Ma belle, _

_Joyeux Noël ! J'espère que la vie avec ta belle-mère n'est pas trop dure ! Ici, tout le monde s'ennuie de toi, surtout moi. Amanda est au bord de la déprime et je suis sûr que tu manques même à Matilda. J'espère que mon cadeau va te plaire, ce n'est pas grand-chose…_

_Je suis impatient que tu reviennes, tu me manques…_

_Je t'aime,_

_Bill._

**Quoi !** demandais-je, un grand sourire idiot sur les lèvres à Gabrielle qui me regarde toujours.

**Vous allez vous marier ?**

**Gabrielle !**

**Quoi ! Il a dit qu'il t'aime ! Donc vous allez vous marier**

**Non ! Enfin… ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment !**

**Oui, mais tu aimerais bien que ça se prévoie vite ?**

**Gabrielle !**

**Quoi Gabrielle ! Ne dit pas le contraire ! Je veux être ta demoiselle d'honneur ! Et aussi la marraine de votre premier bébé tout roux !**

J'éclate de rire. Si elle savait que je ne serais absolument pas contre un petit bébé roux !

**Tu m'aides à le mettre ?** lui demandais-je en lui tendant le bracelet.

Elle l'attache à mon poignet et elle sort en courant de la chambre en chantant dans toute la maison des « Fleur et Bill vont se marier ! . Je lui cours après pour ne pas que sa petite chanson arrive aux oreilles de papa. Mais c'est trop tard.

**Qui va se marier ?** demande la voix de papa alors que je viens de réussir à rattraper et à bâillonner Gabrielle.

**Personne… **répondis-je

**Mais si ! Fleur va se marier avec Bill !** hurle Gabrielle

**Ca suffit Gabi !**

**Ne m'appelle pas Gabi ! J'ai horreur de ça !**

**Stop toutes les deux ! C'est quoi cette histoire de mariage, Fleur !**

**Mais ce n'est rien du tout papa ! Bill m'a envoyé un cadeau pour noël et…**

**Un super bracelet ! Regarde !** intervint encore une fois ma diablesse

Elle prend mon poignet et montre le bracelet à papa. Il le regarde sous toutes les coutures et souris.

**Alors,** repris-je, **Gabrielle a lu la lettre qu'il m'a envoyée avec et…**

**Il lui a dit « je t'aime » !**

**Gabrielle ! Stop ! Je disais donc, elle a lu la lettre et elle en a déduis que nous allions nous marier.**

**Et qu'ils allaient avoir plein de petits bébés roux.**

Cette fois, papa manque de s'étouffer avec son café. Il a l'air horrifié à cette idée de bébé. J'éclate de rire.

**Je veux que ce garçon et toi soyez mariés avant d'envisager des enfants !** déclare t-il

**Et moi je veux être la marraine du premier !** poursuit Gabrielle

**Et je veux le rencontrer avant que vous n'envisagiez de vous marier !** continue t-il

**Et moi, je veux être demoiselle d'honneur !**

**Je veux aussi rencontrer sa famille !**

**Je suis sûre que des robes roses pour les demoiselles d'honneur seront très bien !**

**Et je veux que vous ayez un toit convenable sur la tête avant de…**

**Stop !** m'écriais-je.** On arrête ! Bill et moi n'allons pas nous marier, du moins ce n'est pas prévu, nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis un peu moins d'un mois ! Nous n'allons pas non plus avoir d'enfants, personne ne sera demoiselle d'honneur ni marraine ! Et personne ne rencontrera la famille de Bill non plus ! C'est insensé !**

**Mais Fleur ma chérie c'est…**

**Non papa ! Stop ! Mange ton petit déjeuner et toi Gabrielle va t'habiller, je nous ferais transplaner chez grand-mère Vanessa et grand-père Eric !**

**Mais...**

**Tout de suite !**

Ils voient tous les deux que je ne suis plus d'humeur à négocier. Papa avale son café et ses tartines alors que ma sœur monte s'habiller en quatrième vitesse.

La visite chez mes grands-parents maternels a était un vrai plaisir. Comme à chaque fois ! La première chose que s'est empressé de leur dire Gabrielle, c'est que je sortais avec Bill ! C'est fou comme avec cette petite les informations circulent vite. Elle leur a dit qu'il m'avait écrit qu'il m'aimait et qu'elle serait demoiselle d'honneur à notre mariage. Je soupirais désespérée, cette enfant est plus têtue qu'une mule. Bien entendu, cette nouvelle a fait sensation et maintenant, toute ma famille veut que j'emmène Bill la prochaine fois que je reviens les voir. Mas nous avons passé une excellente journée et nous avons passé la nuit dans leur manoir.

La journée du 26 a été un peu plus chargée. Lorsque Gabrielle est venue me tirer d'un très beau rêve à 9h30, j'ai réussi à la faire se rendormir dans mes bras. Résultat, papa nous a trouvées toutes les deux endormies dans mon lit lorsqu'il est venu nous chercher pour le déjeuner à midi trente. Nous avons ensuite passé l'après midi à faire les valises de Gabrielle. Deux pour son séjour chez moi et sa malle pleine pour son retour à Beauxbâtons. C'est moi qui l'amènerais à l'Académie à la rentrée.

Nous sommes le 27 décembre et c'est aujourd'hui que nous partons Gabrielle et moi en Angleterre pour le reste de ses vacances. Elle est excitée comme une puce et elle ne tient plus en place depuis hier soir. Je dors d'un sommeil profond lorsque quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un me saute dessus.

**Allez ! Fleur ! Lève-toi ! On va rater le portoloin ! Allez ! On part pour l'Angleterre à 11heurs et il est déjà 7h30 ! On va être en retard !**

Une minute ? 7h30 ! Mais cette enfant est folle !

**Gabrielle retourne te coucher ! Reviens dans deux heures…**

**Mais enfin Fleur ! Tu m'as promis que je verrais ton amie Amanda et surtout que je verrais Bill aujourd'hui !**

**Tu les verras, chérie ! Mais là, il est beaucoup trop tôt. Laisse moi dormir !**

**Non ! Allez debout ! Il faut que tu m'aides à choisir une tenue !**

**Mais pourquoi faire une tenue ! **

**Pour que Bill me trouve jolie !** dit-elle comme une évidence

**Bill te trouvera jolie même si tu es habillée avec un sac à patate ! Et puis, la seule qui doit se faire jolie pour lui, c'est moi !**

**Pff ! Si vous deviez vous marier, il faut qu'il me trouve assez jolie pour être demoiselle d'honneur !**

Et c'est repartit pour un tour. Elle s'engage une nouvelle fois dans un monologue bien trop rapide pour que je le comprenne, surtout à 7h30 du matin. Elle déblatère des idioties à propos de mariages, de robes de mariée et de demoiselle d'honneur, de bouquet de fleurs, de coiffure… cette enfant m'épuise par moment.

**Très bien ! C'est d'accord je me lève ! Je vais t'aider à choisir une tenue pour que mon petit ami te trouve belle ! **

**Super !**

**Mais seulement si tu promets de te taire au moins jusqu'à 9 heures !**

**Promis !**

Quoi ! Et bien oui. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour la faire taire. Je voudrais bien vous y voir, vous ! Elle me tire en dehors du lit et me traîne jusqu'à sa chambre. Je sens que je vais en avoir pour la matinée ! Elle est encore plus coquette que moi et franchement, ça fait peur !

Il est maintenant 10h30 et comme je l'avais prédit, nous avons passé presque toute la matinée dans la garde robe de Gabrielle. Nous nous apprêtons à partir au centre de portoloin.

**N'oubli pas que la rentrée de Gabrielle est le 3 janvier !** me répète papa pour la sixième fois depuis qu'il est levé. **Elle doit être là bas à 11h30 au plus tard !**

**Je sais papa ! Moi aussi j'y suis allée ! Ne t'en fait pas !** le rassurais-je, alors qu'il me prend dans ses bras.

**Je sais, je sais…** **mais quand même ! Soyez prudentes…**

**Mais oui papa ! Ne t'en fait pas ! Elle est avec moi !**

Il nous serre une dernière fois dans ces bras et je nous fais transplaner jusqu'au centre. Il n'est que 10h30. C'est Gabrielle qui a insisté pour arriver en avance « pour être sûre de ne pas être en retard » à t-elle préciser. Elle saute partout. Elle est surexcitée. Onze heures arrivent. Enfin ! Il était tant ! J'ai hâte de rentrer. De revoir Bill surtout. Nous prenons le portoloin (qui cette fois est une botte d'homme) une fois que nos valises sont parties.

Mes pieds touchent le sol. Je reste debout alors que Gabrielle est tombée sur les fesses. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de ce moyen de transport. Je l'aide à se relever en riant. J'ouvre la porte et nous entrons avec nos valises. Je lui fais tout visiter et je l'installe dans la chambre d'amis que j'avais préparée pour elle. Elle ne m'écoute qu'à moitié. Mais lorsque je lui dis que nous allons aller à la banque, là, je capte à nouveau toute son attention. Je nous fais de nouveau transplaner.

Arrivé devant la grande battisse blanche, elle est émerveillée puis elle affiche un air dégoûté lorsqu'elle voit les gobelins. Nous entrons. Tous les employés me salut. Je ne savais pas qu'autant de monde me connaissait. Je décide de ne pas y faire attention. Je me dirige vers mon bureau, Gabrielle toujours sur mes talons. J'ouvre la première porte. Matilda n'est pas là. Tant mieux ! Je m'avance alors vers la porte du fond et je l'ouvre…

Mais il n'y a personne. Je fronce les sourcils. Où est Bill ? Il savait pourtant que je revenais aujourd'hui !

Une minute. Pas de Matilda, pas de Bill… non ! Stop ! On arrête le délire ! Bill n'est pas avec Matilda ! Non, non et non !

**Viens, on va voir Amanda !** Lançais-je à Gabrielle en la prenant par la main et en la traînant un peu vite derrière moi.

Elle ne dit rien et elle suit. Elle voit bien que je suis contrariée.

Nous arrivons devant le bureau de mon amie. Je frappe et j'entre. Elle est à son bureau. Lorsqu'elle me voit, elle me saute quasiment au cou !

**Oh ma chérie !** **Je suis si contente de te voir !** s'exclame t-elle

**Moi aussi Amanda, moi aussi…** répondis-je

**Mais qui est donc cette jolie demoiselle ?** demande t-elle en regardant Gabrielle qui s'est caché derrière moi. **Ne serais ce pas la célèbre Gabrielle !**

**Si c'est moi…**répond t-elle timidement

**Je suis ravie d'enfin te rencontrer ma petite Gabrielle ! Fleur m'a tellement parlé de toi !** continue Amanda

**Moi aussi je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Amanda !**

Mon amie sourie.

**Amanda, **dis-je,** où est Bill ? Nous sommes allés dans mon bureau mais il n'y avait personne !**

**Oui, je sais chérie. Mais ils l'ont appelé en urgence au Brésil. Je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi d'ailleurs.**

Au Brésil ! Une minute, mais Matilda est brésilienne ! Oh mon dieu !

**Et Matilda ? Elle est au Brésil elle aussi ?**

**Non ma chérie, rassure-toi ! Elle a attrapé une mauvaise grippe. Je crois bien que c'est Abby qui la lui a transmise !**

**Je croyais que tes enfants avaient une santé de fer !**

**J'ai dit ça moi ?**

J'éclate de rire.

**Tiens,** reprend t-elle

Elle me tend une enveloppe. Il y a mon nom dessus. C'est l'écriture de Bill. Elle fait asseoir Gabrielle et elle s'amuse à l'écouter lui parler dans un anglais vraiment très imparfait. J'ouvre la lettre.

_Ma belle, _

_J'ai été obligé de partir pour le Brésil, ils avaient besoin de moi de toute urgence. Je suis désolé de ne pas être là aujourd'hui…_

_Je serais là dans deux jours…_

_Tu me manques… je pense à toi… j'aurais vraiment aimé partir avec toi, le Brésil c'est magnifique ! _

_Je t'aime, ma belle !_

_Bill._

Je souris. Et me tourne vers ma sœur qui essaie tant bien que mal d'expliquer à Amanda le fonctionnement de Beauxbâtons.

Nous sommes arrivés hier. Gabrielle adore l'Angleterre. Hier, Amanda à prit son après midi et nous a accompagné ma sœur et moi visiter le Londres sorcier. Nous avons même vu des endroits que je ne connaissais pas. Bill devrait rentrer demain et Gabrielle est au moins aussi impatiente que moi de le voir. Il est un peut moins de 20 heures. Nous n'allons pas tarder à dîner quand de petits coups sont frappés à la porte. Gabrielle se précipite pour ouvrir.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et elle lance le début d'un « bonsoir » joyeux dans son anglais incompréhensible. Mais le mot ne sort pas entier de sa bouche. Elle se tait avant la fin. Qui est donc le surhomme qui parvient à la faire taire rien qu'à sa vue ! Je crains le pire. Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Elle est plantée devant, avec la même expression qu'elle a eu lorsqu'elle a ouvert le cadeau de Bill. Et je comprends vite pourquoi. C'est lui. Il est là, planté devant Gabrielle et il lui fait un grand sourire.

**Bill !** m'écriais-je

Je me précipite vers lui et je lui saute dans les bras. Ma statue blonde a eu la bonne idée de se lever du milieu. Je l'aurais sûrement fait tomber si elle n'avait pas bougé. Il m'embrasse. Ben oui quoi ! Ça fait presque une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! Il m'a beaucoup manqué !

**Bonsoir ma belle…** me sourit-il alors que je suis toujours perchée dans ses bras.

**Tu m'as manqué !** dis-je avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

**Toi aussi tu m'as manqué…** **bonsoir miss Delacour,** reprend t-il en me posant au sol et en se tournant vers Gabrielle.

Elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

**Gabrielle ! Je t'ai déjà dis de fermer la bouche ! C'est d'un vulgaire ! Si nous n'étions pas au mois de décembre tu pourrais avaler une mouche !**

Elle se réveille et se tourne vers moi.

**Est-ce que c'est Bill ?** me chuchote t-elle

**Oui…** répondis-je, sur le même ton

**Ce qu'il est beau…**

J'éclate de rire. Bill me regarde d'une drôle de façon et je comprends qu'il n'a pas saisit le moindre mot de ce que nous venons de dire. Apparemment, il ne comprend pas un mot de français.

**Elle a dit qu'elle te trouvais très beau…** l'informais-je

**Oh… merci beaucoup, tu es très jolie toi aussi…** lui dit-il dans un français hésitant.

**J'ignorais que tu parlais français !** m'étonnais-je

**Je sais dire les formules de politesse et les compliments dans à peu prés toutes les langues…** **à cause de mon travail…** précise t-il

Je dois dire que je suis assez impressionnée. Je me rends alors compte que nous sommes toujours sur le pas de la porte. Je le fais entrer. Nous nous installons sur le canapé du salon. Gabrielle ne décroche pas ses yeux de Bill qui continue de lui sourire.

**Je croyais que tu ne devais revenir que demain !** dis-je alors à Bill

**Oui mais nous avons fini plus tôt que prévu et j'en ai profité pour te faire une petite surprise !**

**Tu as bien fait ! C'est une excellente idée. Nous allions dîner, tu restes avec nous ?**

**Bien sûr !**

**C'est à tes risques et périls !** lance Gabrielle, qui a compris que je venais de l'inviter.

**Gabrielle !**

**Qu'est ce qu'elle à dit ?** demande Bill

**Euh… que je… euh… que j'étais un vrai cordon bleu !** mentis-je

Quoi ! Vous ne vouliez pas que je lui dise que je suis complètement nulle en cuisine ! Ça risquerait de tomber dans les oreilles de sa mère et je ne veux pas lui donner une raison de plus de ne pas m'aimer. Une femme qui ne sait pas cuisiner de bons petits plats pour son fils ! Et puis quoi encore ! Je vois la scène d'ici ! Mais au regard que mon homme me lance, je devine qu'il ne me croit pas une seule seconde. Tiens, en parlant du dîner… oh mon dieu ! Ça sent le brûler ! Mon dîner est en train de brûler ! Je me lève précipitamment et me dirige vers la cuisine sous les rires des deux autres toujours confortablement installés sur le canapé. Tout va bien. Je suis arrivée à temps ! Je l'ai, en partie, sauvé. Je lance un sort sur le plat pour qu'il reprenne l'aspect voulu et je le laisse un peu refroidir. Finalement, avoir regarder grand-mère Giovanna cuisiner quand j'étais enfant ne m'a jamais autant servit qu'aujourd'hui. Je retourne dans le salon. Gabrielle a pris ma place à côté de Bill et elle tente de lui expliquer quelque chose en anglais. Je ne comprends absolument rien et Bill non plus d'ailleurs. Mais il fait semblant d'être captivé par son récit et le pire, c'est qu'avec lui, ça marche ! Alors que moi, je me fais toujours repérer !

**Alors ?** demandent-ils tous les deux d'une même voix en se tournant vers moi.

**Tout va bien ! Nous pouvons dîner !** répondis je, en riant.

Gabrielle prend la main de Bill et le mène à la table d la cuisine où je mets un troisième couvert. Il se retrouve pris au piège entre ma sœur et moi. Mon pauvre chéri… mais je remarque qu'il semble quelque peu amusé par l'attitude de Gabrielle.

Finalement, mon rôti n'est pas si mauvais. Peut être un peu sec mais… bon d'accord, c'était immangeable. Mais tout le monde à fait un effort et personne n'a rien dit… mais ils l'ont pensé tellement fort… je souris.

**Vous allez vous marier ?** lance alors Gabrielle comme elle aurait demandé l'heure, et dans un anglais parfait par-dessus le marché.

Je voix Bill qui manque de s'étouffer, en avalant son verre de travers.

**Gabrielle ! Nous en avons déjà parlé !** grondais-je

**Mais quoi !** reprend t-elle toujours dans son anglais impeccable.** C'est vrai ! Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait, tu l'aimes aussi ! Je ne vois pas où est le problème !**

Je me demande bien comment et combien de tant il lui a fallu pour apprendre sa réplique par cœur et pour parvenir à la prononcer parfaitement.

**Gabrielle ! Ca suffit !**

**Mais… **

**Pas de mais ! Fini de manger !**

Elle fait la grimace. Mais cette fois je ne céderais pas ! Non, c'est hors de question ! Non mais vraiment ! Le dîner se termine dans le silence. Gabrielle tombe de sommeil dans on assiette. Je voix bien qu'elle lutte pour ne pas s'endormir.

**Chérie… tu devrais aller te coucher. Tu tombe de sommeil…** lui dis-je doucement en débarrassant ses couverts.

**Non ! Je veux rester !** proteste t-elle faiblement

**Non chérie, tu vas te coucher !** **Il est presque neuf heures ! On a eu une longue journée… **

**Mais je veux rester avec Bill !**

Cette fois c'est en anglais qu'elle parle. Je me demande où elle en trouve la force.

**Chérie enfin tu…**

**Tu me verras demain,** lui dit Bill.

**Promis ?**

**Promis !**

**Super ! Tu m'emmènes jusqu'à ma chambre ?** lui demande t-elle

**Mais bien sûr, petite princesse !**

Il se lève et la prend dans ses bras. Je lui indique où se trouve la chambre d'amis et il l'y emmène pendant que je termine de tout débarrasser. Je commence à en avoir assez des taches ménagères ! Allez hop ! Un sort et c'est fini !

Je me dirige alors vers la chambre de Gabrielle. Cette dernière qui était déjà en pyjama est maintenant emmitouflée dans sa grosse couette et elle parle tout doucement à Bill. Celui-ci sourit largement et il se penche pour l'embrasser sur le front. Il sort et je m'apprête à refermer la porte quand :

**Et mon bisou alors !** me lance la toute petite tête blonde qui dépasse de la couette.

Je souris et je vais lui faire le bisou réclamé. Je sors en fermant la porte et je rejoins Bill qui a pris place dans le canapé. Je m'installe dans ses bras. Ça fait bien trop longtemps… c'est insensé ! Nous ne sommes même pas ensemble depuis un mois et je ne peux déjà plus me passer de lui, de ses bras, de ses baisers… je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il m'arrive. C'est ça être amoureuse alors ? Mais, est ce qu'on peut être amoureuse si vite ?

**A quoi tu penses ?** me souffle Bill à l'oreille

**Oh…** **je pense à… je pense que tu m'as énormément manqué !**

**Toi aussi. J'ai cru que j'allais les tuer quand ils sont venus me chercher hier matin dans le bureau pour partir au Brésil. Surtout que je savais que tu ne revenais que dans quelques heures…**

**Non ! Tu aurais eu de gros problèmes si tu les avais tué !**

**Non, j'aurais fait passer ça pour un accident…**

Je pouffe. Une minute ! Depuis quand je pouffe moi ! Non mais c'est dingue !

**Quel âge à ta sœur ?** poursuit-il

**11 ans…**

**Elle n'a pas vraiment le caractère d'une enfant de 11 ans.**

**Oui, je sais. Elle n'est pas toujours comme ça tu sais. Il y des moments où elle peut être plus mature que toi et moi et d'autres comme ce soir où elle se comporte comme une petite enfant. Papa dit que c'est à cause du fait qu'elle n'est jamais connue maman. Il dit que ça va lui passer.** expliquais-je.

**Oh…**

**Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a raconté tout à l'heure ?** demandais-je alors

**Quand ?** répond t-il avec l'air d'un innocent qu'il faut passer à la chaise électrique.

**Tout à l'heure ! Quand je suis entré dans la chambre !**

**Oh… là ! Et bien, elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait… être la marraine de notre premier « bébé roux » !**

Oh merlin non ! Elle n'a pas osé ! Si elle a osé ! Je vais la tuer !

**Je suis désolé…** lui dis-je.** Elle s'est fait des tas d'idées…**

**Je lui ai répondu oui.**

**Pardon ?**

**Je lui ai dit qu'elle serait la marraine de notre premier bébé. Même si je préfèrerais, qu'il ou elle, bien sûr, soit blond et pas roux…**

STOP ! Quoi ? Une minute ! Il vient de dire très clairement qu'il voulait que notre bébé soit blond et pas roux ! NOTRE bébé ?

**Quoi ?**

C'est tout ce qui peut sortir de ma bouche pour le moment. Allons ! Reprend toi Fleur ! Dit quelque chose d'intelligent !

**Tu… tu veux… tu veux un… un bébé ?** bafouillais-je. **De… enfin… de… avec moi ?**

Oh bravo ! C'est vrai que ça c'est très intelligent ! Bravo ma fille ! Très réussi ! Vraiment très bien !

**Bien sûr !** répond t-il comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente au monde.

**Pourquoi ?** **Non enfin je veux dire… je… enfin c'est que je…**

**Eh ! On a le temps ! Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais que nous ayons un bébé là ! Dans l'instant !**

Hum, hum… ça, par contre c'est une idée à revoir ! Et à envisager !

**D'abord nous nous marierons et ensuite nous pourrons envisager cette idée…**

Il veut m'épouser ! Oh mon dieu ! Non ! Reprend toi et respire Fleur ! Non ! Respire normalement, pas comme si tu venais de courir le 100 mètres haie !

**Oh désolé… je vais peut-être un peu vite… **s'excuse t-il en resserrant ses bras autour de moi. **Je ne veux absolument pas te faire peur… je dis juste que… enfin que ce serait à envisager quoi !**

**Oh non ! Enfin si ! Enfin je… je veux dire… le mariage non, enfin si ! Le mariage oui mais…**

Il éclate de rire.

**Es-tu toujours aussi éloquente ?** me demande t-il

**Oui !** **Non ! Oh et puis c'est ta faute ! Avant de te connaître, figure-toi, que moi, j'étais toujours très sure de moi et de tout ce que je faisais ! Je ne bafouillais pas, je ne rougissais pas, je ne gloussais pas, et mon élocution était en tous points parfaite ! Et maintenant à cause de toi et bien tout mon travail est fichu !**

Je me suis dégagée de ses bras, un peu agacée et je lui fais à présent, face.

Il rit de plus belle et m'embrasse… un long baiser qui fait tout disparaître… mon agacement, mon irritation, la petite colère qui commençait à pointer son nez… à chaque fois c'est pareil avec lui et ses baisers ! Je déteste cet homme…

Je me blottis de nouveau serré contre son corps. Je peux sentir tous ses muscles à travers son T-shirt. Il passe possessivement ses bras autour de moi et pose son menton sur le sommet de mon crâne. Et c'est comme ça que nous nous endormons tous les deux. Serrés dans mon petit canapé.

J'aime cet homme à en mourir…


	10. quand la famille s'en mêle

**coucou c'est moi! comme promis, un chapitre aujourd'hui! même si je ne l'ai fini qu'hier soir! merci d'ailleurs à Lilli-puce pour sa correction! elle est trés courageuse pour me corriger et même quand comme hier, je lui donne mon chapitre au dernier moment!**

**un gros merci à vous tous pour vos reviews! _je vous aimes!_ lol j'espère que je n'ai oublier personne en répondant aux reviews!**

**voilà, maintenant, place au chapitre! j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**bonne lecture!**

**bisoussss...**

**_

* * *

_**

**_10. Quand la famille s'en mêle_**

Je me réveille doucement. Je ne suis pas dans mon lit. Deux bras m'enlacent et je me rappelle que je me suis endormie dans les bras de Bill hier soir. Il est six heures à la grande horloge. Nous sommes dimanche. Je me lève sans le réveiller. Je vais voir la chambre de Gabrielle. Elle dort comme un bébé. Sa grosse couverture est tombée du lit, j'entre et je la remets sur elle. Elle bouge et ouvre les yeux.

**C'est déjà l'heure ?** demande t-elle encore toute endormie

**Non chérie, rendors toi… je t'ai juste recouverte.**

Je l'embrasse et elle se rendort immédiatement. Je sors de la chambre et me dirige vers le salon où Bill est endormi à moitié allongé sur le canapé. Ce qu'il peut être beau lorsqu'il dort. Que dois-je faire ? Aller me recoucher dans ses bras ou me rendre dans mon lit ? La réponse vient d'elle-même. Mon beau rouquin ouvre les yeux et m'aperçoit en train de le regarder.

**Qu'est ce que tu fais ?** me demande t-il

**Heu…** **rien, je me suis réveillé.**

**Allez, viens là…**

Il me tend une main que je prends. Il s'allonge comme le lui permette ses grandes jambes et il me tire vers lui. Je m'allonge aussi, face à lui. Le canapé est bien trop petit pour nous deux alors il me serre tout contre lui. Ce que je peux être bien… je me rendors vite.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

**Fleur… Fleur… réveille toi…**

Une toute petite voix me souffle à l'oreille.

**Fleur… Bill… réveillez vous… allez… réveillez-vous… il est dix heures… j'ai faim moi !**

**Hum…**

C'est Gabrielle. Je sens Bill qui grogne et qui se redresse derrière moi.

**Chut…** lui souffle t-il,** laisse la dormir…**

Je garde les yeux fermés. Je n'ai pas la force de les ouvrir. Bill se lève doucement et je l'entends emmener ma sœur vers la cuisine. Au bout d'un moment, j'entends des bruits de tasses et de cuillères. Il lui a fait son petit déjeuner. Je souris. Il est parfait. Je n'entends plus de bruit mais je sens une main venir caresser ma joue.

**Réveille-toi ma belle….** me souffle Bill.** Allez debout ! Il est bientôt 10h30…**

**Hum…**

**Allez…**

**Hum non…**

Il m'embrasse du bout des lèvres. Si il croit qu'il va s'en sortir comme ça ! Je mets mes mains derrière sa nuque et je l'embrasse vraiment. Je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres.

**Et bien tu vois que tu es réveillée…**

**Hum…**

**Allez, viens déjeuner…**

Je soupire et je me lève enfin. J'ai un peu froid. J'entre dans la cuisine où Gabrielle est à la table en train de manger une tartine dont la confiture est étalée sur son visage. Je ris. Elle se lève et vient m'embrasser, résultat, moi aussi je suis pleine de confiture.

**On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?** demande Gabrielle

**Euh…** **et bien…**

**On pourrait aller faire un pique- nique !** poursuit-elle, sans me laisser le temps de répondre

**Enfin chérie, nous sommes en plein hiver ! Nous n'allons pas aller pique niquer dans la neige ! Nous allons mourir de froid !** répondis-je

**Oh, s'il te plait Fleur !**

**Non. Pas de pique nique ! **

Je me sers un grand bol de café.

**D'accord…** se résigne t-elle.** Tu reste avec nous ?** demande t-elle à Bill en anglais cette fois ci

**Je ne veux surtout pas vous déranger ! si vous avez prévu quelque chose entre vous…** hésite t-il

**Non ! **s'exclame Gabrielle.** Tu ne nous déranges pas ! N'est ce pas Fleur ? Dis le lui, toi !**

Je ris.

**Elle a raison,** dis-je à mon homme,** tu ne nous déranges pas. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de rester si tu n'en a pas envie ! Rien ne t'y oblige…**

**Non ! Tu as promis hier soir !** lui lance alors ma sœur.

Bill lui fait un grand sourire et se tourne vers moi.

**Elle a raison, j'ai promis ! Je tiens toujours une promesse faite à une si jolie petite fille !**

**Génial !** s'exclame t-elle

**Mais d'abord, il faut que je passe chez moi pour me changer.**

**Oh ! Mais tu peux te changer ici tu sais ?**

**C'est gentil princesse mais, je n'ai aucun vêtement ici. Je reviens vite c'est promis !**

Il termine son café, se lève et m'embrasse avant de faire un petit signe de la main à Gabrielle qui le lui rend et de transplaner chez lui.

Gabrielle me regarde et se lève.

**C'est moi la première à la salle de bain !** crie t-elle en courant jusqu'à la salle d'eau.

Je sors de la salle de bain. Je suis parfaite dans ma robe de sorcier toute neuve. Je me dirige vers le salon et j'y trouve mon homme qui essayait d'apprendre à parler anglais à ma petite sœur. Lorsqu'ils me voient, ils cessent leur « conversation ». Bill me dévore des yeux et me sourit alors que Gabrielle se lève et vient me voir.

**Bill a dit qu'il nous emmenait manger dehors !** me dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

**Oh vraiment !** demandais-je

**Oui ! **répond le concerné. **Je vous invite au Chaudron Baveur ! En plus Tom à hâte de te revoir !**

**Tu as peur que je cuisine ?** demandais-je

**Honnêtement ?** **Oui un peu…**

Je lui lance un faux regard noir et je souris. Il est déjà 11h30.

**Très bien, allons-y !** dis-je **Gabrielle, prend ton manteau !**

Et nous partons. Bill faisant transplaner Gabrielle sur la demande de celle-ci.

Nous arrivons devant le Chaudron Baveur. La porte s'ouvre pour laisser passer une très vieille dame et nous en profitons pour entrer. Bill nous entraîne vers le comptoir de Tom. Le vieux barman se tourne alors vers nous et sourit largement.

**Mais ce sont nos amoureux ! **s'exclame t-il.** Fleur ! Comment vas-tu ? C'était bien la France ?**

**Je vais très bien merci Tom. Et la France c'était vraiment très bien. J'en ai même ramené un peu…** dis-je en désignant ma sœur, dont la tête dépasse tout juste du comptoir.

**Mais que vois-je !** reprend Tom.** Vous avez fait un enfant depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai vu ?** nous demande t-il à Bill et à moi.

Je vire au rouge et Bill secoue la tête et lève les yeux au ciel dans un « n'importe quoi » muet à l'égard de Tom.

**C'est ma petite sœur…** dis-je au barman

**Oh… bonjour belle demoiselle !** dit-il à Gabrielle.** Je suis Tom !**

**Bonjour Tom ! Je suis Gabrielle !** répond joyeusement celle-ci en lui tendant la main

Tom la prend et la serre chaleureusement.

**Et bien Fleur, ta sœur est moins timide que toi !** me dit-il

**Oui…**

**Allez venez, je vais vous donner une table !**

Il nous entraîne vers le fond du pub où se trouve une petite table pour trois personnes.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Nous avons passé de merveilleuses vacances. La plupart du temps, Bill était avec nous et il a même passé quelques nuits à la maison, en tout bien, tout honneur, bien évidement. Nous nous sommes souvent retrouvés, comme ce premier matin, tous les deux enlacés sur le canapé alors que Gabrielle venait nous avertir qu'elle avait faim.

Aujourd'hui, Gabrielle repart pour Beauxbâtons. Il est 10h30 et nous nous apprêtons à partir pour l'Académie. Nous prendrons un portoloin pour Paris puis nous transplanerons à l'Académie. Les valises sont prêtes. Nous partons.

Nous arrivons juste à temps pour le départ, cette fois ci, nous n'étions vraiment pas en avance. Puis nous transplanons à Beauxbâtons. Après m'avoir longuement dit au revoir, Gabrielle se dirige vers ses amis dont un garçon aussi blond qu'elle qui l'accueille avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme à mon goût. Il faudra que je lui en parle dans la prochaine lettre que je lui écrirais.

**Fleur ! Ma chère ! Comment allez-vous !**

C'est Mme Maxime. Elle se dirige vers moi en m'appelant de sa grosse voix. Elle arrive à ma hauteur.

**Je vais très bien, merci et vous-même ?**

**Oh à merveille ma chère, à merveille !**

Je lui souris. Elle me prend par le bras et me propose d'aller faire un tour plus loin.

**Votre sœur est aussi brillante que vous Fleur !** me dit-elle

**Oh mais j'en suis sûre !** **elle a toujours été une élève assidue…**

**Evidement ! Lorsque l'on regarde les résultats de votre père et de votre défunte maman, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement en ce qui vous concerne toutes les deux !**

**Evidement.**

**Comment se passe la vie en Angleterre, ma chère ?** me demande t-elle alors.

**Oh! Merveilleusement bien !** répondis-je avec le sourire.

**D'après ce que m'a dit Hagrid, vous êtes en couple maintenant ?**

C'était inévitable !

**Oui, il s'appelle Bill. **

**Oh ! C'est un bon garçon ?**

**Oui absolument !**

**Bien, bien… vous méritez quelqu'un de bien Fleur…**

**Merci…**

Le silence s'installe. Nous sommes toujours en train de marcher. Elle s'arrête alors et m'invite à m'asseoir sur l'un des énormes bancs devant nous. Elle a soudain l'air extrêmement sérieuse.

**Hum… ma chère,** commence t-elle,** Albus m'a appris que… que vous étiez entré dans l'Ordre du Phénix… **

**Oui… mais il m'a assuré que ce ne serait en aucun cas dangereux pour moi…**

**Oui, oui, je sais bien, il m'en a parlé. Mais vous savez, le danger est partout ! Pas plus tard que juste avant Noël, l'un d'entre nous s'est fait attaquer lors d'une mission de surveillance ! **

**Oh Seigneur ! Est-ce qu'il est mort ?**

**Non ! Il s'est fait mordre par un vilain serpent mais ils l'ont trouvé à temps. Je tiens cette information de Hagrid.**

Hagrid ? Ça fait deux fois qu'elle me parle de ce Hagrid. Qui est ce ? Oh mais oui ! C'est l'homme barbu aussi grand qu'elle qui s'occupait des chevaux à Poudlard !

**Est-ce que vous savez qui s'est fait attaquer ?** demandais-je

**Oui, hum, c'est…** **Arthur Weasley… il me semble…**

Oh ! Arthur Weasley ! Mais c'est le père de Bill ! Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit !

**Et est ce que vous savez si il va bien ?** m'enquis-je

**Je n'en sais rien ma chère… Hagrid ne m'a rien dit de plus…**

Il faudra que j'en parle avec Bill… pour le moment, je veux savoir pourquoi Mme Maxime parle de ce Hagrid.

**Dites-moi Mme Maxime…**

**Olympe ma chère ! Plus de Mme entre nous ! Vous n'êtes pus mon élève enfin !** me coupe t-elle

**Très bien,** souris-je,** alors, Olympe, pourquoi me parlez-vous de ce Hagrid ?**

**Oh ! Euh…**

Je la vois rougir un peu…

**Et bien,** poursuit-elle, **nous… nous nous voyons… enfin nous… oui nous nous voyons… souvent…**

**Oh ! Alors vous êtes un couple !**

**Non… enfin je n'en sais rien… je… je l'aime bien… je l'aime beaucoup en fait ! Et… enfin… je sais que je lui plait également ! Il me l'a fait comprendre clairement mais…**

**Mais il ne sait pas que vous êtes intéressée…**

**Non…**

**Vous devriez peut être le lui dire…**suggérais-je

**Oh ! Vous croyez ?**

**Oui ! vous n'avez rien à perdre et tout à gagner ! Et puis, qui sait ? Ce Hagrid est peut être le bon pour vous !**

**Peut être oui…**

Je lui souris alors qu'elle devient aussi rouge qu'un homard. Jamais de toute ma vie je n'aurais imaginé voir un jour cette femme rougir ! Et je n'aurais sûrement pas pensé qu'elle pouvait être amoureuse ! Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ?

**Oh ma chère !** s'écrit-elle, **Il est déjà midi ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer !**

**Oh je vais devoir vous laisser Olympe ! J'ai rendez-vous avec Bill et je suis déjà en retard !**

**Mais oui, allez-y ma chère ! Dépêchez-vous !**

Elle se penche sur moi et me fait la bise. Je sors alors de l'enceinte de l'Académie. Si je vais prendre un portoloin, je vais être encore plus en retard ! Je vais alors transplaner. Tans pis si je n'aime pas transplaner d'un pays à un autre et que c'est fatigant. Je ne veux pas faire trop attendre Bill. Alors je transplane.

J'arrive à notre lieu de rendez-vous, un restaurant du Londres moldu, avec dix minutes de retard. Il est assis à une table pour deux, près d'une des grandes baies vitrées. Quand il me voit, il me sourit et se lève pour venir m'embrasser.

**Je suis désolée pour le retard !** dis-je alors qu'il tirait ma chaise et que je m'y installais. **Mais j'ai discuté avec Mme Maxime et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Je suis vraiment désolée… **

**Aucune importance, ce n'est que dix minutes… et puis maintenant tu es là ! Alors arrête de t'en faire…** me rassure t-il

**Très bien…**

Il me sourit. Décidément, ce garçon est un ange, il a toutes les qualités si ce n'est sa mère !

Le serveur nous apporte les menus et nous commandons. Je ne suis jamais allé dans un restaurant moldu, si ce n'est en Egypte mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ici ! Près d'un quart d'heure plus tard, nos plats sont là.

**Alors ?** commence Bill,** la rentrée de la princesse c'est bien passé ?**

**A merveille ! si ce n'est ce blondinet qui la collait d'un peu trop près à mon goût… **répondis-je

Bill éclate de rire.

**Laisse ! C'est de son âge ! Je suis sûr qu'à 11 ans, toi aussi tu sortais avec un blondinet !**

**Non ! Pas du tout !** lançais-je

Quoi ? Comment ça vous ne me croyait pas ? C'est la stricte vérité ! Il était très brun !

**Oh ! Alors il était brun… ou peut être roux…**

Non mais c'est dingue ! J'ai pensé tout haut ou quoi ? Comment est-ce qu'il peut savoir ça ! Devant l'expression d'étonnement que doit certainement avoir mon visage, Bill ajoute :

**Hum… j'en conclus que j'ai raison… alors… brun ou bien roux ?**

**Brun…** soufflais-je

**Tu vois ! Toi aussi tu sortais avec un garçon à son âge ! **

**Non, c'est faux ! Je ne sortais pas avec lui ! Il me collait partout où j'allais, il le fait toujours d'ailleurs, mais je ne suis jamais sortie avec lui !** rectifiais-je

Je pense que vous avez compris que je parle de Franc. Lorsque je dis qu'il me suit toujours partout, le visage de Bill prend une autre expression.

**Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, il le fait toujours ? **Finit-il par demander

Serait-il jaloux ? Je lui souris et décide de poser la question, histoire d'être fixée.

**Ne serait-ce pas de la jalousie que je perçois dans ta voix, mon chéri ?**

**Absolument ! C'est tout à fait ça !** répond t-il

Je ris. Il est jaloux ! Il est jaloux ! C'est bien la première fois que je suis ravie qu'un homme soit jaloux par rapport à un autre qui me tourne autour. Il faut dire, que pour le moment, les seuls jaloux de ma vie étaient papa et Franc… chose qui m'agace énormément.

**Tu n'as pas la moindre raison de t'en faire !** le rassurais-je.** Franc est un idiot ! Il a deux ans de plus que moi et il me court après depuis que j'ai l'âge de Gabrielle sans jamais être arrivé à me rattraper !**

**Mouais… rappelle moi de venir avec toi la prochaine fois que tu te rends dans le même pays que ce mec !** lance t-il.

Je souris de plus belle. Alors il veut venir en France ? Et bien il va être servi !

**Alors la France te tante mon chéri ? Mais je t'y emmène quand tu veux ! Papa à hâte de te rencontrer !**

A l'évocation de papa, Bill devient étrangement blanc. Mon sourire s'élargit encore un peu plus.

**Euh… je… je ne suis pas sûr que se serait une excellente idée… je tiens à la vie, tu sais !** bafouille t-il

**Papa ne te mangera pas !** **Enfin, pas si tu lui plait !**

**Très rassurant, vraiment !** ironise t-il

Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire.

**Alors comme ça, ce Franc n'ait jamais arrivé à ses fins ?** demande t-il au bout d'un moment de silence.

**Non. Jamais.** répondis-je.

**Oh…** **et combien sont arrivés à leurs fins ? **

Aïe… attention, pente glissante ! Il essaie de se rassurer mais moi, je panique. Bill est l'un des rares à avoir réussi à m'avoir. A vrai dire, c'est le second. Ça vous étonne, hein ? Et bien pourtant c'est la pure vérité ! Je ne me suis jamais beaucoup laissée approchée par les garçons. Lorsque j'avais 14 ans, je suis sortie avec un de mes camarades à Beauxbâtons… mais lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'afficher avec la plus jolie fille de l'Académie et dans la lancée, me mettre dans son lit. Un soir, je l'ai entendu dire à sa bande de copains tous aussi débiles que lui, qu'il réussirait bientôt son coup et qu'il serait le premier à avoir « la vélane » dans son lit. Je l'ai plaqué dans la seconde qui a suivit. Et depuis, je me méfis des hommes. Oh, bien sûr, je ne suis pas restée passive. J'ai flirté avec beaucoup hommes, mais jamais rien de très sérieux. Juste quelques baisers échangés lors de soirées… donc, en théorie, Bill est le second. Mais avec lui, ça a était différent. J'ai tout de suite eu le coup de foudre pour ce beau rouquin. A la seconde où je l'ai vu. Et je sais, que lui, il m'aime. Il m'aime vraiment. Ne me demandais pas pourquoi j'en suis aussi sûre. Je n'en sais rien. Mais j'en suis intimement convaincue. Alors, vous comprendrez que lui dire que je n'ai pas « connu » d'homme n'est pas chose facile. Vous imaginez, vous, vélane et vierge à presque 19 ans ? Je ne suis pas sure qu'il me croirait. En même temps, il faudra bien que je le lui dise un jour !

**Fleur ? Fleur ?**

C'est la voix de Bill. Oh ! Seigneur, ça doit faire un petit moment que je suis perdue dans mes pensées.

**Oh, excuse-moi, je réfléchissais.**

**Tu réfléchissais ? Il y en a eu tant que ça pour que ça te prenne autant de temps ?**

**Autant de quoi ?** demandais-je

Oh mais oui, bien sûr ! J'ai complètement oublié sa question.

**Oh… excuse-moi mon chéri… je… j'étais ailleurs…**

Je reprends mon souffle. Allez dit le lui ! C'est le moment idéal !

**Euh… non, ma liste de « conquêtes » est extrêmement réduite. **

**Vraiment ?**

**Oui, vraiment…**

Non. Je n'ai pas le courage. Ce n'est pourtant pas une honte d'être encore vierge ! Si ? Tant pis, il y aura sans doute un autre moment idéal !

Change de sujet, Fleur ! Trouve quelque chose. Et là, je me souviens.

**J'ai parlé avec Mme Maxime… **dis-je alors.

**Oui, j'ai crû comprendre…** répond t-il en prenant une gorgée de vin.

**Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'entendait très bien avec ce Hagrid… tu sais le géant, celui de Poudlard !**

**Oui, je sais, Hagrid m'en a parlé. Il voudrait bien tenter quelque chose mas il n'est pas sûr qu'elle serait d'accord. Il a peur qu'elle le repousse.**

**Crois moi, il n'a aucune raison de s'en faire ! Tu pourras lui dire qu'elle ne le repoussera absolument pas.**

**Ce sera fait… compte sur moi !**

**Bill… **repris-je,** Mme Maxime m'a aussi dit que… que Hagrid lui avait dit… que ton père avait été gravement blessé.**

Il redevient pâle à nouveau.

**Hagrid parle beaucoup trop à mon goût.** Dit-il

**Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Il a vraiment été blessé ?**

**Oui. **

**Oh ! Seigneur ! Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit !**

**Parce que… parce que ce n'est rien… enfin si mais il est guérit ! Ce n'était pas vraiment très grave. Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec mes histoires de famille, surtout que Gabrielle était là.**

**Oh… mais… maintenant, il va bien ? Il est guérit ?**

**Oui, il va bien. Très bien même !** me sourit il

Tant mieux. M. Weasley a été si gentil avec moi…

Nous finissons de déjeuner et Bill retourne à la banque. Mes vacances se terminent ce soir. Je l'accompagne, puis je transplane à mon appartement.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

La première chose que je remarque en arrivant à la banque ce matin, c'est que Matilda a repris du service. La seule différence, c'est qu'elle soutient mon regard avec plus de haine que jamais. Bill le remarque, et m'entraîne dans le bureau, pour éviter tous dérapages. Et c'est repartit. Je remplis des dossiers, encore et encore… ça en devient épuisant. Mais la journée passe vite. Bill et moi allons déjeuner et lorsque 18h30 arrive, il me raccompagne à mon appartement. Mais une fois arrivées là bas, c'est le choc. Papa est devant la porte. Mais que fait-il ici ? Lorsque Bill le reconnaît, je le vois changer de couleur et ralentir le pas, il a dû comprendre qui c'était.

**Attends-moi là… **lui dis-je

Je me dirige vers l'intrus. Il me serre dans ses bras.

**Papa ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?** lui demandais-je

**Oh ! Et bien, il se trouve que je devais voir de toute urgence un de mes associés ici et je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas rendre une petite visite à ma fille chérie !** répond t-il avec le sourire.

**Oh !** **Et bien tu…**

**Je dérange peut être…** dit-il en désignant Bill

**Oui, enfin je veux dire non, non pas du tout c'est juste que… je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici…**

**C'est normal, puisque c'est une surprise !**

Il a l'air ravit de son petit effet. Effectivement, pour être une surprise, c'est une surprise. Il regarde Bill qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

**C'est lui ?** me demande t-il

**Oui…**

Il le regarde encore. Je sens que Bill est mal à l'aise et qu'il hésite fortement entre venir nous rejoindre et partir en courant le plus loin possible de papa.

**Venez ici, jeune homme…**ordonne papa

**Papa !**

Mais Bill s'avance. Il est raide et un rien pâle. Mon père lui ferait-il peur ? Je me retiens pour ne pas rire. Ce ne serait pas correct.

**Bonjour M. Delacour.** dit-il. **Je suis Bill…**

**Weasley, oui je sais qui vous êtes jeune homme. Fleur parle beaucoup de vous !** l'interrompt papa

**Papa !**

**Fleur, chérie, nous n'allons pas rester devant la porte ! **lance papa

**Hum… non…**

J'ouvre la porte et j'entre devant eux. Je vois papa qui fait passer Bill devant lui. Je sens que la discussion va être intéressante. Quel malheur ! Il fallait qu'il débarque ici ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il voulu me faire une surprise !

Papa s'assoit sur mon petit canapé.

**Asseyez-vous.** dit-il à Bill

Celui-ci s'exécute.

**Fleur, ma douce, veux-tu aller me faire un bon café, s'il te plait. Oh ! Et faisant un pour ton ami aussi !** me demande papa.

Il me lance ce regard qui dit « Fleur, laisse-moi seul avec lui que je lui fasse peur au point de le faire fuir. Mais rapporte-moi mon café quand même. »

Génial, je me fais virer de mon salon, pour que mon père fasse fuir mon petit copain. Décidément, aujourd'hui, j'aurais dû rester couchée. Je m'exécute à la demande de mon père. Mais je ne fais pas le café tout de suite. Je reste dans l'embrasure de la porte, de façon à ce qu'ils ne me voient pas.

**Très bien.** Dit papa.** Je vais être franc et clair avec vous jeune homme. Fleur est ma fille aînée, et cela fait maintenant presque 19 ans que je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour lui donner une vie parfaite. Alors Bill, je peux vous appeler Bill ? Aimez-vous ma fille ?**

**Oui monsieur, je l'aime.**

**Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous avec ma fille ?**

**Un mois monsieur, mais…**

**Vous l'aimez à quel point ?** interrompt papa

**Euh… je…**

**Je veux dire, est ce que ma fille est une passade pour vous, ou bien vous comptez l'épouser ?**

Alors là, il a du culot ! Il va vraiment finir par le faire fuir !

**Je peux vous assurer, Mr**, reprend Bill,** que Fleur n'est en aucun cas une passade pour moi. Je pense qu'il est un peu tôt pour que nous envisagions le mariage mais pourquoi pas…**

**Bien, bien…quel âge avez-vous ?**

**Je vais avoir 24 ans.**

**Ah… vous êtes donc plus vieux de cinq années…**

Oh ! Cinq ans, enfin ce n'est rien !

**Avez-vous couché avec ma fille ?**

Non ! Alors là il va trop loin ! Non mais vraiment ! De quel droit il lui pose ce genre de questions ! Surtout que je lui ai déjà répondu !

**Mr Delacour… vous… enfin je…**

**Répondez simplement à ma question. Oui ou non ?**

**Non monsieur.**

**Comptez vous le faire ?**

Non mais de quoi je me mêle ! C'est insensé !

**Ecoutez Mr, bien que selon moi, ça ne vous regarde absolument pas - sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, bien sûr - je vous mentirais si je vous disais que je n'y ai pas pensé. Mais je ne forcerais en rien votre fille. Que ce soit clair !**

**Bien, bien…**

Je jure qu'à la prochaine question de ce genre, je le renvoie en France illico presto !

**Ecoutez Bill,** reprend futur feu mon père, **je ne sais pas si elle vous l'a dit, mais ma fille n'a jamais connu d'hommes…**

Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! Non mais dites moi que je rêve ! Il n'a pas osé ! Je jure devant Merlin, Morgane et tout les autres que je vais le tuer de mes propres mains ! Oh Seigneur ! Bravo ! Ce n'était pas vraiment mon moment idéal pour lui dire ça ! Il y a vraiment des jours où je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être orpheline. Et aujourd'hui fait partie de ces jours ! Quelle humiliation ! Je vais le tuer !

Tous les pères font ce genre de chose ou bien c'est juste le mien ?

**Je sais ça monsieur…** le coupe alors Bill. **Ne vous en faites pas…**

Une minute. Comment ça « je sais ça monsieur » ? Comment sait-il _ça _?

**Bien, bien…** répète papa. **Alors comme ça vous êtes conjureur de sort ?**

Non mais je le crois pas ça ! Maintenant il change de sujet ! Comme ça ! Après m'avoir bien embarrassée, il lui parle de son travail. Non mais vraiment ! Et ils parlent… mais attendez une minute… ils discutent tous les deux ! En anglais ! Mon père parle anglais ! Depuis quand ? J'ai comme l'impression de m'être fait rouler sur ce coup là… je décide de faire le café. Il est déjà un peu plus de 19 heures. J'arrive dans le salon et je lance à papa un regard noir et je n'ose même pas regarder Bill après ce que mon père lui a dit.

**Je ne savais pas que tu parlais anglais ?** demandais-je à papa avec mauvaise humeur.

**Mais enfin chérie, j'ai toujours parlé anglais !** assure t-il

**Ben voyons…**

Il sent bien que je suis en colère contre lui. Il boit son café tout en parlant avec mon rouquin. Puis il s'en va. Je le raccompagne à la porte après qu'il ait chaleureusement salué Bill. Une fois dehors, je referme la porte derrière moi et je l'arrête.

**J'ai entendu tout ce que tu lui as dit ! Comment tu as pu lui dire une chose pareille !**

**Enfin chérie, c'est pour ton bien !**

**J'aurais peut être préféré le lui dire moi-même ! Qu'est ce qu'il va penser de moi maintenant !**

**Ma douce, ne t'en fait pas… il m'a assuré que ça ne lui posé aucun problème !**

**Mais…**

**Ne t'en fait pas… **

Il m'embrasse et se dirige vers les escaliers.

**Tu l'as fait exprès n'est ce pas ?**demandais je

**Quoi ma douce ?** demande t il en se retournant

**Venir ici. Tu n'avais aucun associé à aller voir. Tu voulais juste voir Bill. **

**Enfin chérie ! bien sûr que non ! tu me connais enfin !**

**Justement. Je te connais.**

Il sent le reproche dans ma voix. Je le voix à l'expression de son visage. Il se rapproche de moi et m'enlace.

**C'est un garçon très bien. J'espère qu'il sera bientôt mon gendre. **Souffle t il à mon oreille.

Je souris faiblement. Puis il transplane.

Je me retourne vers la porte. Génial. Maintenant, je vais être seule avec Bill. Qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ! Je vous jure ! Mon père à le don pour me mettre dans de drôles de situations. Je me décide à entrer. De toute façon, je ne vais pas rester dans le couloir.

Bill est toujours assis dans le canapé, à la même place. Je me racle la gorge pour lui signaler ma présence qu'il ne semble pas encore avoir remarqué, perdu dans ses pensées. Il me fait un grand sourire et me tend la main pour que je vienne le rejoindre. C'est ce que je fais. Je m'assois à ses côtés et je me lance.

**Mon père t'a beaucoup aimé.** lui dis-je

**J'espère bien…** répond t-il en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

**Ecoute, il t'a dit des choses… je veux dire… sur moi… j'ai tout entendu et…**

**Stop.** me coupe t-il.** Tout ce qu'il m'a dit, je le savais déjà… il ne m'a rien appris !**

**Comment tu le savais ? Je ne t'ai pourtant rien dit !**

**Lorsque tu m'as dit que la liste de tes « conquêtes » était très restreinte, j'ai compris…**

**Oui, mais j'aurais bien voulu que ce ne soit pas lui qui te dise ce genre de chose. J'aurais voulu le faire moi…**

**Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait alors ?**

**Et bien parce que… c'est… embarrassant…**

**Non ! Pas du tout ! N'ai pas honte ma belle ! Il n'y a absolument pas de quoi !**

**Tu le penses vraiment ?** demandais-je

**Bien sûr !**

Il me prend dans ses bras et je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

**Tu sais,** me chuchote t-il à l'oreille,** d'un côté, moi, je suis ravi qu'il n'y ait jamais eu personne.**

**Vraiment ?**

**Oui… vraiment…**

Je souris et je me serre plus fort contre lui. Tout est parfait. Vraiment parfait. Papa l'a adoré et il n'est pas gêné que je sois encore vierge. Cet homme est parfait !

**Tu dînes avec moi ?** lui demandais-je

**C'est toi qui cuisine ?** rit-il

**Je cuisine si mal que ça ?**

**Disons que… pour être franc, oui.**

**Oh !**

**T'en fais pas… c'est moi qui vais cuisiner ce soir.** me dit-il.** Toi, tu restes assise.**

**Oh ! Tu sais cuisiner ?**

**Oui ! Je suis un vrai chef !**

Je ris et le laisse faire.

Une heure plus tard, nous sommes à table. C'est vraiment délicieux ! Il cuisine vraiment comme un chef ! Cet homme est en tout point parfait ! C'est décidé, si ce n'est pas lui qui me demande de l'épouser, ce sera moi qui le ferais. Après dîner, nous décidons d'aller faire un tour. Certes, il fait froid et il neige mais Londres est tellement beau sous la neige.

Il est 23 heures quand je commence à vraiment avoir froid. Il me raccompagne une nouvelle fois à mon appartement. Je lui demande si il veut entrer mais il refuse en prenant pour excuse que nous devons nous lever tôt demain matin pour nous rendre à la banque. Il m'embrasse longuement avant de s'en aller. Une fois couchée, je pense à lui. Pour changer un peu. Je repense à ce que papa m'a dit. « C'est un garçon très bien. J'espère qu'il sera bientôt mon gendre. » Moi je suis sure que oui. C'est lui. Celui qui est arrivé à percer ma carapace de petite bourgeoise froide et orgueilleuse. C'est lui qui a réussi à me faire rougir, bafouiller, glousser… c'est lui qui me fait sans arrêt sourire.

C'est lui qui m'aime, il l'a dit à papa. C'est lui qui fait battre mon cœur tellement vite, qu'il peut l'entendre lorsqu'il s'approche de moi. Je sais que c'est avec lui que je vais me marier et avoir des enfants. Des enfants roux. Et même si sa mère ne m'aime pas, même si Samantha ne l'aime pas, je m'en fiche. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que _lui_, il m'aime. Pas parce que je suis belle, pas parce que je suis une vélane, pas parce qu'il veut me mettre dans son lit. Non. Il m'aime parce que je suis moi. Une petite blondinette, certes très belle, mais avec un sale caractère et une famille envahissante.

Je sais aussi, que, même si ça va me prendre du temps, je vais réussir à me faire aimer de Mme Weasley, même ça doit me prendre des années, elle m'aimera. Je ferais tout pour. Parce que j'aime Bill. Et que grand-mère Giovanna aimait maman.


	11. quand tout devient plus sérieux

**et oui c'st moi! tout d'abord, je suis désolée de mettre ce chapitre si tard mais j'ai eu un petit contre tps et je viens juste de terminer de l'écrire. il n'a donc pas été corrigé! je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes que vous allez y trouver.**

**j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, moi je n'en suis pas tout à fait satisfaite! mais bon... à vous de me dire ce que vous en penssez... je promet également que le prochain sera plus long, puisque normalement, à par le code, je n'aurais pas de contre tps...**

**voilà, merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font trééééééééééééééés, trés, trés, trés plaisir! et j'espère n'avoir oublier personne en y répondant!**

**maintenant place au chapitre!**

**bonne lecture!**

**bisous à tous et à vendredi!**

**_

* * *

_**

**_11. quand tout devient plus sérieux _**

Le mois de février est maintenant bien entamé. Nous sommes le dimanche 15, et hier, c'était la St Valentin. Bill est venu me chercher de bonne heure le matin en me disant qu'il s'était arrangé pour que ni lui ni moi ne travaillions ce samedi et il m'a emmené à Paris. Oh, bien sûr, Paris, je connais, mais je l'ai laissé faire. Je l'ai laissé faire la visite. Au bout d'une heure, le pauvre ne savait plus où aller. Résultat, c'est moi qui est poursuivit cette petite visite. Je l'ai emmené à la tour Effel où nous avons croisé pas mal d'amoureux. Normal me direz vous. Puis je l'ai emmené dans une fête foraine moldu. Les jumelles m'y avaient déjà emmené auparavant. Nous avons été déjeuner français, Bill a été un peu dégoûté lorsqu'il a vu sur le menu que nous pouvions commander des cuisses de grenouilles et des escargots. Nous avons finalement commandé quelque chose de plus… classique et commun. L'après midi, il a voulu aller visiter le musée. Il a été fasciné par les peintures et sculptures et a dit que les moldus été de vrais génies. D'après lui, son père va être vert de jalousie quand il va savoir qu'il a passé la journée dans le Paris moldu. La journée a été parfaite. Comme toutes celles que je passe avec mon homme mais en mieux. J'ai eu droit également à un gros bouquet de roses rouges et à une bouteille d'un parfum moldu abominablement cher. Je me demande bien comment il a pu le payer.

Oh, oui, je sais bien se que vous vous dites, c'est d'un romantisme tout ce qu'il y a de plus ringard. Mais je m'en fiche royalement. J'ai passé la meilleure journée de ma vie.

Ce matin, lorsque je me réveille, j'ai du mal à me rappeler où je suis. C'est alors que je me rends compte que je suis nue et je sens les bras de Bill autour de moi. Et je me souviens. Hier soir, il m'a dit que nous passions la nuit à Paris et qu'il avait réservé dans un hôtel. Et j'ai su que c'était ce soir. Et je ne m'étais pas trompée. Nous avons dîné, nous sommes allé promener une petite heure puis nous sommes rentré. Et nous avons fait l'amour. Pour la première fois. C'était… indescriptible… jamais de toute ma vie je n'avais éprouver des sensations pareilles. C'était tout simplement merveilleux. Il a été si doux et si gentil… d'après mes amies, la première fois, ça fait toujours très mal. Mais moi, je n'ai pas eu si mal… presque pas. Rien qu'un petit moment désagréable. Mais c'était tellement rien comparé à ce que j'ai ressentis par la suite dans ses bras.

J'ouvre les yeux. Ma tête est au creux de son épaule. Il a un bras derrière ma nuque et l'autre m'enlace par la taille. Je ne sais pas si il dort encore. Je ne lève pas la tête vers lui. Je n'ouvre même pas les yeux. Je suis trop bien, au chaud, au creux de ses bras. Je me serre un peu plus à lui.

**Bonjour ma belle…**

C'est lui qui me souffle à l'oreille. Il a sentit que je ne dormais plus. Il me serre un peu plus.

**Bonjour…** soufflais je à mon tour

**Bonne nuit ?** demande t il

**Excellente…** répondis je en souriant.

Son bras se détache de ma taille et se tend vers la table de nuit.

**Allo ? Room service ? **dit il. **Oui, je voudrais un petit déjeuné pour deux. Oui, oui. Chambre 515. merci.**

Je lève la tête et le regarde étonnée.

**Alors tu sais aussi commander le petit déjeuner en français ?** demandais je

**Un de mes nombreux talents !**

Je ris quand on tape à la porte. Il se lève, met un drap autour de sa taille et va ouvrir. Au bout d'un moment, je l'entends m'appeler.

**Fleur ! il ne veut pas s'en aller et je ne comprend pas se qu'il me demande !**

Je ris. Il doit vouloir un pourboire. Je me lève et à mon tour passe le second drap autour de moi. Effectivement, l'employé veut un pourboire. Je vais prendre un peu d'argent français dans mon sac et je le lui donne. Il consent enfin à s'en aller. Bill me sert un chocolat et me tend un croissant encore chaud. Ça fait longtemps que je n'avait pas pris un bon petit déjeuné français. Quel plaisir. Je m'avance vers mon beau rouquin et lui donne un baiser sur les lèvres.

**Merci !** lui dis je

Et je reprend ma place à la table à laquelle nous avons pris place quelques instants plus tôt. Il me regarde et me souris.

**Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser t'en sortir comme ça ?**

Il se lève et s'avance vers moi avec un air de prédateur. Je rit lorsqu'il m'enlève ma tasse des mains, défait le drap toujours noué autour de moi et m'entraîne vers le lit.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ce 29 février est accompagné de la dernière neige de l'année. Bill et moi revenons de New York où ils ont encore eu besoin de nous. Je ne suis pas sure qu'ils soient très compétents. Hier, le professeur Dumbledore est venu voir Bill et il nous a appris à tout les deux, pourquoi nous avons été confronté à des mangemorts au Caire. Apparemment, ils avaient su, personne ne sait comment, qu'un membre de l'Ordre (Bill bien entendu) s'y trouvait. Et ils avaient décidé d'aller nous rendre une petite visite surprise. Le professeur avait ensuite pris Bill à part et lorsqu'ils sont revenus, le vieil homme m'a apprit que je devais être présente à la réunion du lendemain.

Ce soir, par conséquent. Il est bientôt l'heure de rentrer. La réunion ne commence pas avant 21 heures et Bill et moi avons prévu de passer chez moi avant. Je termine de remplir la déclaration de travaux quand l'horloge sonne 15 heures. Nous sommes samedi. C'est l'heure. Je me lève et Bill et moi sortons de la banque, non sans que je n'aie jeté mon habituel regard victorieux à Matilda. J'aurais bien voulu voir Amanda, mais elle est en Ecosse avec son mari. Ils ont profités de l'absence des enfants pour s'offrir un petit voyage. Elle devrait revenir la semaine prochaine. Nous transplanons à mon appartement. Je me jette littéralement dans le canapé. Je suis fatiguée. Fatiguée et inquiète.

**Eh ! Tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! Ce n'est qu'une réunion !** Me dit Bill en s'installant à côté de moi et en m'enlaçant par les épaules.

**Oui mais si ils me demandent de venir, c'est qu'ils ont quelque chose à me demander !** **non ?**

**Peut être. Mais peut être qu'ils veulent simplement que tu assistes à cette réunion pour te présenter aux autres !**

**Oui…**

**Allez ! ne t'en fait pas ma belle !**

Mouais. Il fait tout pour me rassurer mais il n'y parvient pas vraiment. Je reste angoissée. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées lorsque un hibou cogne à la fenêtre. Je vais lui ouvrir. C'est Bianca, la chouette de papa. Je prends la lettre accrochée à sa patte.

_Ma douce,_

_Comment vas-tu ?comment se passe la vie sous la neige ? Nous, nous n'en avons pas eu à Marseille. Gabrielle en a eu à Paris. Mais je suppose que tu le sais étant donné que l'un de mes amis t'a vu le 14, en compagnie d'un grand rouquin. _

_En parlant de ton Bill, nous aimerions beaucoup, Samantha et moi, vous avoir à déjeuner tout les deux demain. Je sais que je m'y prends un peu tard mais nous serions ravi que vous veniez tout de même. Répond moi vite ma douce._

_Je t'aime,_

_Papa._

« Nous aimerions beaucoup, Samantha et moi ». Traduction, je serais ravi de vous accueillir mais Samantha, elle s'y oppose formellement. Génial.

Je regarde Bill qui a lu par-dessus mon épaule.

**Pourquoi pas. Après tout, maintenant je connais ton père. Le stress se la première rencontre est passé !** m'assure t il.** Et puis, je suis sûr qu'il m'adore !**

**Prétentieux. Mon père n'aime personne à part ses filles et cette chouette de Samantha !**

**Et moi aussi !**

J'éclate de rire. C'est vrai que papa l'aime beaucoup.

**Alors nous allons déjeuner chez moi demain ?** demandais je

**Oui !** répond il

**Tu vas avoir la joie de rencontrer Samantha !**

**Oh ! je survivrais ! ne t'en fait pas pour moi !**

Je lui souris et je vais prendre un joli papier à lettre pour répondre à papa que nous serons à la maison, demain à 11heures. Je lui précise également qu'il doit calmer les ardeurs de ma belle mère s'il ne veut pas être veuf une nouvelle fois. Je lui renvoi Bianca et je vais me changer pendant que Bill nous prépare (encore une fois) quelque chose à manger.

Il est presque 21 heures. Déjà. Bill me fait transplaner dans une rue sombre. Nous nous arrêtons entre le 11 et le 13 Square Grimmaurd. Tien, c'est étrange, il manque le numéro 12. Bill sort un bout de parchemin de la poche intérieure de sa veste et me le tend. Je le déplie. _« Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouve au 12, square Grimmaurd, Londres. » _C'est ce qui est écris.

Je ne comprends pas. Je vois le 11, je vois le 13 mais pas de 12. Bill me reprend le parchemin et le fait brûler.

**Bill mais enfin c'est…** commençais je

**Shut… **me coupe t il.** Pense à ce que tu viens de lire.**

Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je m'apprête à lui poser la question, quand je vois son regard insistant. Très bien ! Puisqu'il insiste ! Mais c'est idiot ! Alors je me répète cette phrase dans la tête et là, je reste stupéfaite. Quelque part entre les numéros 11 et 13, apparais une vieille maison sale et ragoûtante. C'est le numéro 12. Bill me prend la main et m'entrane vers la porte d'entrée. Il frappe doucement à la porte. A l'intérieur il y a un bruit de chute puis la porte s'ouvre sur Tonks, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses que j'ai vus dans le bureau de Bill. Elle nous fait un grand sourire.

**Entrez !**dit elle

Bill me laisse passer. L'intérieur est encore plus minable que l'extérieur.

**tu te souviens de moi ? on s'est croisé dans le bureau de Bill !** me dit Tonks en me souriant.

**oui ! **répondis je. **Tonks c'est bien ça ?**

**oui c'est ça ! allez venez !**

Nous la suivons dans le hall. Elle se retourne alors vers moi et me chuchote :

**Ne fait pas de bruit, elle risque de se réveiller !**

Très bien. Je ne fais pas de bruit. Mais qui risque de se réveiller ? Cette maison me donne la chaire de poule. C'est un endroit lugubre ! Il fait sombre et je ne suis vraiment pas rassurée.

C'est alors qu'un énorme « boom » se fait entendre. C'est Tonks devant moi qui viens de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis et qui est tombée au sol, étalée de tout son long. Bill réagit avant moi et l'aide à se relever en lui disant qu'elle est finalement une catastrophe naturelle à elle seule. La jeune fille lui jette un regard noir et s'apprête à répliquer quand un cri strident résonne dans toute la demeure. Puis une voix de femme s'élève. Une voix froide et cassante qui hurle toute sorte d'injures et de grossièreté à notre égard. Bill me dit de ne pas y faire attention, qu'il m'expliquerait lorsque nous serions chez moi. Nous nous dirigeons vers le fond du couloir et nous entrons dans ce qui semble être une cuisine. Des gens sont rassemblés autour de la grande table. Je reconnais Mr et Mme Weasley, Hagrid le géant de Poudlard, un homme qui ressemble étrangement à une chauve souris que je reconnaît comme étant un professeur à Poudlard et pour finir cette femme à l'air sévère, les cheveux attaché en chignon serré qui est elle aussi professeur au collège de sorcellerie. Je ne connais pas les autres personnes attablées.

Le professeur Dumbledore se lève pour nous accueillir.

**Bien ! Nous n'attendions plus que vous !** dit il

Il s'approche de moi et m'entraîne vers les autres.

**Je vous présente notre nouveau membre ! Miss Fleur Delacour !** leur dit il.

Puis il tourne son regard bienveillant vers moi et fait les présentations avec tout le monde. Alastor Maugrey l'homme le plus balafré que je n'ai jamais vu ! Il lui manque même un morceau de nez et un œil étrange. Puis viens Remus Lupin, un homme au regard voilé de fatigue et l'air bien plus vieux qu'il ne doit l'être, dans ses vêtements miteux. Il me présente ensuite Sirius Black, propriétaire de la maison, un homme grand et très mince, le visage creux et l'air sombre. Je suis persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais où ? L'homme à l'aspect d'une chauve souris est Severus Rogue professeur de potion et la femme à l'air sévère, elle, est le professeur McGonagall qui enseigne la métamorphose. Il me présente à Hagrid et aux autres membres dont Charlie Weasley, le premier des frères de Bill qui me fait un grand sourire et un clin d'œil à son frère. Il termine en me disant que je connais déjà Molly et Arthur Weasley. Et la réunion commence. Je prends place à côté de Bill et d'Alastor Maugrey. Cet homme fait vraiment froid dans le dos. Le professeur Dumbledore prend la parole.

**Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes tous présents, nous pouvons commencer. Vous devez tous vous demander pourquoi je vous ai convoqué ce soir alors que nous ne devions nous voir que dans une semaine.**

Plusieurs murmures s'élèvent de l'assemblée et j'entant Maugrey à mes côtés qui baragouine un « comme si j'avais que ça à faire ! ». Le vieil homme reprend :

**Severus m'a rapporté de très importantes informations hier soir. D'après lui, Voldemort aurais fait enlever le fils d'un éminent homme d'affaire, qui nous a quelques fois été d'une grande aide. Cet homme détiens des informations importantes nous concernant et les mangemorts demandes toutes ces informations en échange du jeune homme. Le problème est que nous ne savons pas si ce jeune homme a réellement été enlevé ou si c'est juste une rumeur que font courir les mangemorts. Nous n'arrivons pas à les contacter. C'est pourquoi j'ai peur qu'il leur soit arrivé quelque chose à tout les deux…**

**Qui est ce ?** demande Tonks

**Franc Lacroix. **

Oh seigneur ! Je plaque ma main sur ma bouche. Franc ! Et c'est la que je comprends. Je ne suis pas ici juste pour assister à ma première réunion. On va aussi me donner ma première mission. Tout le monde s'est retourné vers moi lorsque j'ai réagit aux propos du professeur. Ils me regardent tous maintenant.

**Fleur, est ce que sa va ?** me demande Bill inquiet

**Je…** **je le connais…**

**Oui. C'est pour ça que vous êtes là Miss Delacour.** Me dit Dumbledore.** Je veux que vous alliez vous assurer au plus vite des dires du professeur Rogue. Que nous soyons fixés. Pouvez vous le faire ?**

**Oui… oui bien sûr !**

**Miss Delacour, comprenez bien qu'il faut que se soit fait au plus vite.**

**Ce sera fait dès demain monsieur… demain soir, vous serez fixé.**

**Bien ! merci beaucoup…**

Et il reprend son discours. Il parle d'autres missions, pour d'autres membres… je n'écoute pas. Franc… ce garçon a toujours eu le don de s'attirer des ennuis. Qu'à t il encore fait pour se faire repéré par des mangemorts ! C'est insensé ! Le pauvre… et dire que j'ai été si méchante avec lui… je le regrette maintenant. Si jamais ils lui ont fait du mal, je n'aurais jamais été gentille avec lui de toute ma vie ! Je me sens un peu mal. Même si je ne le porte pas vraiment dans mon cœur, ça me fait tout de même quelque chose de savoir qu'il peut être entre les mains de ce monstre… qui sais se qu'il peut lui faire ! Personne ne mérite ça ! Je sais que je suis pâle. Bill me regarde avec plus d'inquiétude et passe un bras autour de mes épaules. Je vois également Mme Weasley qui nous regarde mécontente. Mais je m'en fiche. Le professeur Dumbledore termine de parler et tout le monde se lève. J'en fais autant.

**Une minute Miss Delacour s'il vous plait… je voudrais vous parler de cette mission.**

Je me rassois. Tout le monde s'en va. Bill reste à côté de moi et me demande une bonne dizaine de fois si je vais bien. Pour être honnête, je n'en sais rien du tout. Le vieil homme vient s'asseoir en face de nous. Il me dit que je dois être prudente et que je ne dois dire à personne pourquoi je me renseigne sur Franc et son père. Il faut que je sois discrète. Ça ne va pas être facile. J'ai toujours rejeté ce garçon, alors si maintenant je prend des nouvelles de lui, ça va se remarquer. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il termine ses instructions, nous salut et s'en va. Je voudrais bien en faire autant. Mais voilà, Sirius Black nous invite à rester un peu. Bill accepte et me dit que je n'ai pas à me sentir mal à l'aise. Que tout le monde va m'adorer. Tonks viens alors vers nous.

**Bill ton frère t'appelle.** Lance t elle

Bill grogne un peu, se lève et me dit qu'il revient vite. Tonks s'installe sur sa chaise et me tend une tasse de thé.

**Alors ? c'est ta première mission pas vrai ?** demande t elle

**Oui.** **Ça se voit tant que ça ?** demandais je

**Un peu.** **Ne t'en fait pas. ce n'est pas vraiment dangereux !** **tu t'en sortiras très bien !**

**Tu penses ?**

**Oui ! regarde moi ! je suis la sorcière la plus maladroite de la terre ! il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je me cogne à une porte ou que je me prenne les pieds dans un tapis ! et pourtant, je suis une auror !**

Je ris.

**Je t'assure que c'est vrai ! **reprend elle en riant avec moi.** Mais, je pense que le ministère m'a prise comme auror parce que je suis métamorphomage. **

**Métamorphomage ? **

**Oui !**

Elle fronce un peu les sourcils et ses cheveux prennent la même couleur blonde que les miens. Je pousse un petit cri de surprise. C'est bien la première fois que je vois une chose pareille ! Elle rit de ma réaction et nous continuons de discuter elle et moi. C'est vraiment une fille gentille. Alors qu'elle s'arrête un peu pour reprendre son souffle, j'entends une voix d'homme parler derrière moi.

**Et ben mon Bill, on ne peut pas dire que tu t'emmerdes toi ! Elle est vraiment belle !** dit la vois

**Charlie ? **demande Bill

**Ouais ?** répond la voix

**La ferme !**

**Il a raison Bill !** dit une autre voix.** C'est la pus belle fille que j'ai jamais vu !**

**Je t'interdit de t'approcher d'elle Sirius !** répond Bill

**Tu plaisante j'espère ! elle pourrait être ma fille ! et puis, depuis Azkaban, je ne suis plus aussi séduisant ! je peux t'assurer que je n'en ai jamais eu d'aussi belles !**

**Fiche lui la paix Sirius !** dit une autre vois, plus calme

**Bon les gars, c'est pas que je m'ennuis,** lance Bill,** mais on va rentrer !**

**On va rentrer hein ? dis donc tu…**

**Sirius ! sa suffit !** gronde la vois

**Remus ?** demande Bill

**Oui ?** répond la vois

**Bâillonne le !**

Quelqu'un éclate de rire derrière. Non. En fait, ça ressemble plus à un aboiement.

**Attend,** dis Charlie,** viens avec moi avant de partir, j'ai un truc à te montrer.**

**Ok.**

Je sens le souffle de quelqu'un à mon oreille.

**Je reviens vite et on y va ok ?** me demande Bill

**Ok…** soufflais je

Et je le vois sortir de la cuisine derrière son frère. Sirius Black vient prendre place en face de Tonks, dont les cheveux sont redevenus rose bonbon.

**Vous êtes charmante…** me dit il en me souriant.

**Merci…**

**Molly ne vous aimes pas beaucoup hein ?**

Il désigne Mme Weasley de la tête. Elle me regarde avec une moue de mécontentement depuis que Bill s'est penché à mon oreille.

**Non. Elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup en effet. Et le mot est faible.**

Il me fait un sourire bienveillant, comme pur me dire qu'elle changera d'avis.

**Black !** appelle la vois de Bill.** Qu'est ce que tu fait !**

**Je discute avec ta charmante amie Billy !**

**Ne m'appelle pas Billy !**

Sirius s'apprête à répondre mais Mme Weasley vient vers nous et il se tait.

**Chéri, **dit elle à Bill.** Tu déjeunes à la maison demain ? Charlie sera là et…**

**Non désolé maman, mais je sis invité chez Fleur demain.**

**Pardon ? mais… enfin chéri… c'est un déjeuné de famille !**

**Maman, un déjeuné de famille, c'est avec toute la famille. la moitié de la notre est à Poudlard !**

**Mais enfin…**

**Non maman. nous viendrons dimanche prochain ! je suis sûr que Charlie se fera un plaisir de revenir pour moi !**

Mme Weasley à l'air vraiment contrariée. Tant pis. Nous saluons tout le monde et nous sortons de la maison. Il nous fait aussitôt transplaner chez moi, dans le salon. Je suis épuisée. Je n'ai qu'une envie, m'endormir sous ma couette, dans les bras de mon chéri. Et s'est ce que je vais faire. Il a laissé quelques affaires de rechange à mon appartement, étant donné qu'il y passe maintenant plus de temps que chez ses parents. Lorsqu'il me rejoint dans le lit, je me dépêche de me blottir contre lui. D'une part pour avoir un peu plus chaud et d'une autres parce que j'aime ça.

**Qui est ce Sirius Black ?** demandais je alors

**Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?** **il t'a dragué ? je vais le tuer !**

**Non ! il ne m'a pas dragué ! j'ai juste l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part…**

**C'est possible en effet. Il s'est évadé de la prison des sorciers il y a à peu prés deux ans. C'était dans tous les journaux.**

Au oui. Je me souviens. J'en avais entendu parler par papa. Le premier qui réussit à s'évader de cette prison. Un exploit ! Une minute, mais que faisait il là ?

**Il était innocent. Mais personne ne peut le prouver alors il est en cavale.** M'explique mon homme devant ma question muette.

**Oh… **

Je suis trop fatiguée pour continuer la discussion. Demain, il me faudrait toutes mes forces pour ne pas étrangler Samantha lorsqu'elle sera désagréable avec Bill. Parce que c'est inévitable. Et puis il y a ma mission. Je m'endors vite au creux des bras chauds et protecteurs de mon chéri. Je suis au paradis… enfin pour le moment…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Je sens Bill qui dépose de tous petits baisers sur mon visage. Je grogne et bouge un peu pour me retrouver sur le dos.

**Allez, debout…** souffle t il doucement.** il est 10h30… si tu ne te lèves pas, nous allons être en retard chez ton père…**

Hum… oui chez papa. Pff…il continu à m'embrasser… s'il croit qu'il va s'en sortir comme ça ! Moi je veux un vari baiser. Alors je l'agrippe par la nuque et je l'embrasse.

**Allez blondinette ! à la salle de bain ! allez !**

Je me lève. Pas de bon cœur. Moi j'aurais bien voulu rester au lit toute la journée avec mon homme. Il faudrait que je lui fasse par de ce souhait. Je suis sure qu'il ne dirait pas non.

Je ressors de la salle de bain vingt minutes plus tard, fin prête. Et effectivement, nous allons être en retard. Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de transplaner.

Nous arrivons pile à l'heure. Papa nous accueille tout les deux chaleureusement. Samantha, elle est aussi froide qu'un igloo. Après que j'ai fait visiter la maison à Bill, nous passons à table. A mon plus grand étonnement, Samantha ne fait aucune remarque. Elle ne parle même pas en fait. Papa à dû lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas être désobligeante, alors elle a sûrement préféré ne rien dire. Tant mieux ! Qu'elle se taise ! Le déjeuné est excellent. Les elfes se sont vraiment surpassés. Au dessert, je décide d'exécuter ma mission.

**Papa ? tu as eu des nouvelles de Franc ressemant ?** demandais je

**Non…** **pourquoi ?**

**Oh non pur rien… pour savoir…**

**Je croyais que tu ne le supportais pas !**

**Oui, c'est vrai mais…**

**En fait, **reprend papa,** ça fait quelques temps qu'il n'est pas venu me demander ta main !**

J'entends Bill qui s'étrangle avec son verre de vin. Je souris. Il a compris que ce Franc était le Franc dont je lui avais parlé avant, celui qui me courait derrière partout.

**et je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de Henry non plus d'ailleurs. C'est étrange, lui aussi voulait que son fils et toi vous vous mariiez.**

**Depuis combien de temps ?**

**Quelques semaines… c'est étrange…**

C'est décidé, je vais aller chez lui. Il faut que je sache précisément. Mais il faut que je trouve une excuse. Et une excuse valable.

Après le café, je dis à papa que je voudrais faire visiter Marseille à Bill. C'est la meilleure excuse que j'ai trouvée. Nous nous rendons dans le quartier où habite les Lacroix. Je frappe à la porte. C'est Hélène Lacroix, la mère de Franc qui vient m'ouvrir. Elle est surprise de me voir, surtout lorsque je lui dis vouloir voir son fils. Elle appelle Henry, son mari.

**Il n'est pas là ! Partez !** Me dit il

Et il me ferme la porte au nez. Je regarde Bill qui me fait signe d'insister. Je sonne donc une seconde fois.

**Je vous ai dit que mon fils n'était pas là ! **cris Henry

**J'insiste…** dis je.** Où puis je le trouver, il faut que je lui parle, c'est urgent !**

**Je ne sais pas où il est.**

**Puis je l'attendre ? c'est vraiment de la plus haute importance…**

Il me regarde de travers. Je n'aime pas ça. Il ouvre la porte et nous laisse entrer. Nous nous rendons dans le salon où nous nous installons sur le grand sofa.

**Miss Delacour, mon fils n'est pas ici. Et non vous ne pouvez pas l'attendre !**

**Où est il ?** insistais je

Et là, Hélène craque. Elle fond en larmes.

**Si seulement nous savions !** pleure t elle. **Ils l'ont enlevé ! mon petit bébé !**

**Hélène ! tais toi ! ça suffit !** gronde Henry

**Mais enfin, nous ne pouvons plus nous taire ! qui sais ce qu'ils lui ont fait !**

**Qui a enlevé Franc ?** demandais je

Personne ne me répond.

**Qui ?** insistais je

**Les mangemorts…** souffle Hélène.

Et bien voilà. Je suis fixée. Dumbledore avait raison de s'en faire.

**Depuis combien de temps ?** repris je

**Deux semaines…**

**Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ? pourquoi n'avez-vous pas répondu aux lettres du professeur Dumbledore ?**

**Ils nous l'ont interdit… ils ont dit qu'ils le tuerais ! ne dites rien à personne Fleur… je vous en pris…**

**Je…**

Mais Bill me donne un petit coup de coude et me fait non de la tête.

**Très bien, je ne dirais rien à personne.**

**Allez vous en maintenant !** lance Henry

**Très bien. Au revoir Mr Lacroix.**

Et nous sortons. Pauvre Franc. J'espère qu'ils ne lui ont rien fait. Il ne mérite pas ça. Personne ne le mérite. Bill me dit qu'il faut que nous rentrions au pus vite pour le dire à Dumbledore. Nous ne pouvons pas lui écrire, une lettre pourrait si vite tomber entre de mauvaises mains et je mettrais tout le monde en danger. Nous rentrons chez papa et écourtons notre journée. Papa est déçus mais nous fait promettre de revenir alors que ma belle mère fait la grimace. Puis nous rentrons. A peine arrivé, Bill nous emmène à Poudlard, voir le directeur. Il est déjà 18heures. Cette journée a vraiment été longue.

Ce soir, Bill aurait dû rentrer chez lui. Mais je ne veux pas rester toute seule. Alors il parle à sa mère par la cheminée de mon salon pour lui dire qu'il reste passé la nuit chez moi. J'ai besoin de lui ce soir. J'ai besoin de réconfort. J'ai besoin de tendresse. Et il m'en donne. Nous nous endormons tard. Demain, le réveil va être dur… pour lui mais aussi pour moi…


	12. quand les mots blaissent

**et oui! comme promis, ce chapitre est à l'heure! j'ai travaillé dur pour le finir à tps!**

**j'espère qu'il vous plaira! et je vous demande d'excuser mes fautes d'orthographes...**

**j'espère aussi n'avoir oublier personne en répondant aux reviews!**

**bonne lecture et à dimanche!**

**bisous à tous...**

****

**_

* * *

_**

**_12. quand les mots blessent… _**

Le mois de mars est déjà bien avancé. Avec lui est revenu le soleil et un peu de chaleur. Nous sommes bientôt au printemps et entre vous et moi, il était temps. Nous somme samedi et aujourd'hui, ils n'ont pas besoin de nous à la banque. Je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas que l'on vienne travailler, l'explication a été un peu floue. Une histoire d' « inventaire des choses et des lieux ». Ils n'avaient donc pas besoin de conjureurs de sort. Amanda est revenue il y a 15 jours et j'ai eu droit à un récit détaillé de son voyage en Ecosse. Tout va pour le mieux. Du moins pour moi. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a informé qu'ils savaient à présent où se trouvait Franc. Mais ils ne l'avaient pas encore sortit de là. D'après le vieil homme, ils ont essayé de lui soutirer des informations d'une manière « quelque peu violente ». Pauvre garçon. J'espère qu'ils vont trouver le moyen de le sortir des griffes de ce Voldemort au plus vite. Bill me répète de ne pas m'en faire, que les membres de l'Ordre font tout leur possible pour le faire libérer. Je le crois. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres choix. Mais je prend régulièrement des nouvelles de lui quand le professeur Rogue en rapporte à l'Ordre et je les envois à ses parents après les avoir un rien améliorés bien entendu.

Ce matin, comme nous n'avons pas à nous lever pour nous rendre à la banque, Bill et moi avons décidé de faire la grasse matinée. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix étant donné que la nuit a était… longue…

Il est 10 heures à l'horloge quand j'ouvre les yeux. Je sens les bras de Bill qui m'entourent encore et je sens sa respiration est encore lente et régulière. Il dort toujours. Je me défais de ses bras et je me lève doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Je passe ma robe de chambre et me rend dans la cuisine. J'ai besoin d'un bon café. C'est alors qu'un hiboux tape à la vitre. Non il y en a deux. Je vais leur ouvrir et un troisième entre en même temps qu'eux. Il y a une lettre de papa, une de Gabrielle et la gazette anglaise. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'ouvrir le journal que Bill, encore endormis, arrive dans l'embrasure de la porte.

**Mais qu'est ce que tu fais debout !** Demande t il

**Je prends mon café !** **tu en veux ?**

**Non… tu ne veux pas revenir te coucher ? au chaud avec moi ?**

Je ris. Mais je ne me fais pas prier. Je termine ma tasse, je le suis jusqu'à ma chambre et nous nous recouchons, étroitement enlacés.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Nous nous sommes finalement levés pour le déjeuner. Mais nous ne sommes pas sortit. Nous sommes resté chez moi, au chaud. Dans sa lettre, papa nous invité une nouvelle fois à déjeuner le dimanche. Mais nous étions déjà invité chez Bill. Avec ses parents et son frère Charlie. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, Mme Weasley était en pleur et Arthur était furieux. Charlie nous a expliqué que c'était une nouvelle fois à cause de Percy, le troisième frère Weasley, celui que j'ai vu dans le bureau de Bill. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Mme Weasley lui a envoyé un courrier pour lui demander de revenir, de discuter. Elle l'avait invité avec nous à déjeuner. Mais il lui a répondu qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec « des gens comme vous ». Il lui avait écrit qu'ils n'avaient aucune ambition comparée à lui, qu'ils étaient fous de croire Dumbledore et qu'ils finiraient sûrement tous à Azkaban pour trahison envers le ministère. Comment peut on dire une chose pareille à sa propre famille ? Ce garçon n'a-t-il aucune reconnaissance ? Même moi, je n'oserais jamais dire une telle chose à Samantha, parce que même si je ne l'aime pas, je la respecte. Bill c'est énervé à son tour et son père et son frère ont dû usés de tout les arguments pour l'empêcher de transplaner chez son frère et « l'écorcher vif » selon les propres termes de mon homme. Quant à moi, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis resté avec Mme Weasley, j'ai essayé de la consoler comme j'ai pu. Une fois qu'elle eu était calmée, elle m'a même fait un timide sourire. Sourire que je lui ai bien entendu rendu avec plaisir. Peut être qu'elle va finir par au moins m'accepter ? Et puis, pendant le déjeuner, elle n'a pas eu de sarcasmes blessants envers moi. Elle m'a même parlé. Je crois que c'est une bonne chose. D'après Bill c'est une très bonne chose.

Nous sommes lundi. L'inventaire à la banque étant terminé, nous devons y retourner. Les missions, qu'elles soient à l'étranger ou en Angleterre, manquent terriblement en se moment. A croire qu'il n'y a du travail qu'en hiver ! Je commence vraiment à m'ennuyer. C'est alors que dans un « pop » sonore, un petit elfe de maison apparaît au beau milieu de notre bureau. Je pousse un cri de surprise qui fait sursauter Bill.

**Dobby !** s'exclame t il. **Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**Monsieur, le professeur Dumbledore a demandé à Dobby de vous apporter ça Monsieur.** Dit le petit elfe en s'inclinant tout bas et en tendant une enveloppe à Bill.

**Merci Dobby.**

**Dobby doit partir monsieur.**

Il se tourne vers moi.

**Miss…**

Il s'incline puis disparaît. Je suis stupéfaite. Est-ce que j'ai bien vu un elfe de maison apparaître ici ou est ce que je me suis endormie et ce n'était qu'un rêve ?

**C'est Dumbledore.** Dit Bill alors qu'il lit la lettre.** Il veut que nous soyons au cartier général dès que nous finissons ici. **

**Moi aussi ?** demandais je

**Oui, toi aussi.** **Il précise bien que tu dois être présente.**

Comment ça il précise bien que je dois être présente ? Oh seigneur ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il va encore m'arriver !

**Dumbledore envois des elfes de maison donner des lettres aussi importantes ?** demandais je à Bill qui était en train de faire brûler la dite lettre

**Dobby est digne de confiance chérie.** **Tu pourrais lui confier ta vie…** répond il avec conviction

**Si tu le dis…**

Un elfe de maison ! Et puis quoi encore ! Mais bon, si il est digne de confiance !

Lorsque, lors d'une journée interminable, on vous apprend que quelque chose que vous redoutez va se produire dès que vous quitterais votre travail, cette dite journée se met alors à défiler à la vitesse de l'éclair. L'avez-vous déjà remarqué ? Et bien moi, je l'ai remarqué aujourd'hui. Nous sommes maintenant installé à la table de la cuisine du quartier général de l'Ordre. Nous attendons le professeur Dumbledore. Quand nous sommes arrivé, Mme Weasley m'a fait un sourire. Oh, bien sûr, elle ne me prend pas encore dans ses bras mais… un sourire c'est déjà un grand pas. Sirius Black, lui, me fait un sourire nettement plus grand alors que Tonks me saute littéralement dessus pour que je lui fasse un compte rendu détaillé de ma première mission étant donné que je ne suis pas revenue depuis la dernière fois.

Le professeur Dumbledore entre alors que Bill est en train de supplier Tonks de se taire.

**Bien, tout le monde est la ? très bien…** commence t il

Il a l'air plus vieux que la dernière fois. Plus fatigué aussi.

**Vous devez vous demander pourquoi j'ai expressément demandé votre présence Miss Delacour.** Me dit il avec calme.

J'affirme d'un signe de tête.

**Nous avons retrouvé votre ami. Nous allons aller le chercher dès demain soir.** Reprend il

Oh merci ! Merci ! Ils vont aller le chercher ! Ça veut dire qu'il est vivant non ?

Mais une minute, ils ne m'ont certainement pas fait venir pour me dire ça. Bill aurait très bien pu le faire en rentrant un soir !

Il me regarde d'un air grave et continu :

**Votre ami ne nous connaît pas Miss. Il nous prendra certainement pour des mangemorts lorsque nous irons le chercher. Il ne voudra pas nous suivre.**

Je crains le pire. Que veulent ils ? Ils ne veulent tout de même pas que MOI j'aille le chercher !

**Nous voudrions que vous veniez avec nous délivrer ce jeune homme.**

Et voilà ! J'en étais sure ! Je vais encore risquer ma vie ! Mais je ne peux pas laisser Franc. Et Dumbledore à raison. Il ne les suivra pas. Il aura peur d'eux. Mais pas de moi. Je m'apprête à répondre que j'irais avec eux mais je suis coupée par Bill.

**C'est hors de question !** lance t il

**Bill ! **m'écriais je

**Fleur, tu ne vas tout de même pas y aller ?**

**Bien sûr que si ! pourquoi est ce que je n'irais pas ! eux il ne les suivra pas ! moi si ! il me connaît ! il a confiance en moi !**

Tout le monde nous regarde.

**Mais c'est dangereux ! si ça tourne mal, tu pourrais te faire tuer !** insiste Bill

**Bill, j'ai faillit me faire tuer trois fois durant le tournois ! et juste pour de la reconnaissance et de l'argent ! alors une fois de plus ou de moins, si c'est pour sauver une vie, je le fais sans hésiter !**

**Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles !**

**Je m'en fiche ! tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ou non ! **

**Mais…**

**Non ! pas de mais ! j'irais, que tu le veille ou non !**

Je me tourne vers le professeur Dumbledore.

**Je viens avec vous.** Lui dis je

Il acquiesce avec un petit sourire, visiblement étonné lui aussi de la scène qui vient de se dérouler devant leurs yeux. Je me rassoie. Mme Weasley me regarde éberluée, alors que Sirius Black se retient visiblement d'éclater de rire. La réunion se termine. Bill ne m'a toujours rien dit. Je crois que je l'ai un peu vexé. Tant pis. Ça va lui passer. Il nous fait transplaner chez moi. Mais pas dans le salon, comme à son habitude. Dans le couloir. Devant la porte. Etrange. J'ouvre la porte et j'entre. Mais lui ne me suit pas.

**Tu n'entre pas ?** demandais je

**Non.** Répond il.** Je vais rentrer chez moi ce soir.**

**Bill ! si c'est pour cette histoire de mission je…**

**Bonne nuit Fleur.** Me dit il avant de transplaner.

Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! « Bonne nuit Fleur » ! Pas même un baiser ! Juste pour une stupide mission ! C'est insensé !

Je vais me coucher. Je lui en parlerais demain au bureau. Une fois sous mes draps, je me rend compte qu'il me manque quelque chose. Bill… c'est lui qui me manque… mon grand lit est vide sans lui… il passe toute ses nuits à la maison et se soir qu'il n'est pas là, que je ne peut pas me serrer contre lui… j'ai le cœur lourd. J'ai peut être était un peu dure avec lui. Nous n'aurions pas dû nous disputer comme ça devant tout le monde. Nous disputer… c'est notre première dispute…en quatre mois… tant pis. Demain, je ravalerais ma fierté et j'irais m'excuser pour lui avoir parler si durement. Je l'aime trop pour rester fâchée avec lui pour si peu. Je m'endors tard. Je me rends compte que sans ses bras autour de moi, j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil. Je ne peux plus me passer de lui. Tout ce que je peux espérer maintenant, c'est que lui non plus n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil sans moi…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

J'ai peu dormi cette nuit. Peu et mal. Mal sans mon homme avec moi. J'arrive à la banque et je croise Amanda.

**Ma chérie, ça va ?** me demande t elle

**Oui, oui ça va !** assurais je

**Tu as une petite mine chérie…**

**je me suis un peu disputée avec Bill…**

**oh… c'est grave ?**

**non… pas vraiment… c'est… futile…**

**oh ! première dispute hein ?**

**oui…** soufflais je

**allez ! tu vas voir ! ça va s'arranger ! allez file le rejoindre !**

Je souris un peu et je sors du vestiaire. Bill n'est pas là pour me prendre le bras comme il le fait depuis que je suis arrivée ici. Je soupire et je me dirige vers mon bureau. En entrant, Matilda me fait un sourire carnassier.

**Alors ?** lance t elle.** Le grand amour s'estompe ?**

**Faire là Matilda ! tu me fatigues. Bill est là ?**

**Oui il est là.**

Quelle garce ! Oh si je pouvais la faire disparaître à Tombouctou je ne me gênerais pas ! J'entre dans mon bureau. Bill est assis au sien. Il a de petits yeux. Lui non plus n'a pas beaucoup dormi. Il lève la tête lorsque je referme la porte. Il se lève alors de sa chaise et se dirige vers moi.

**Je suis désolé.** Dit il.** Je n'aurais pas dû être si froid avec toi hier. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit…**

Je souris et il me prend dans ses bras.

**Et moi je n'aurais pas dû te parler si durement devant tout le monde. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi non plus. **Dis je

Il me sourit.

**On oubli ? **demande t il

**Oui…** soufflais je

Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse. Que c'est bon… cet homme est devenu ma drogue !

La journée se passe bien. Mais il y a quand même un petit froid entre Bill et moi. De temps en temps, je le vois lever la tête et s'apprêter à dire quelque chose mais il se ravise. Je me doute de ce qu'il veut me dire. Il veut me dire qu'il ne vaut pas que je fasse cette mission. Il ne veut pas que je prenne le risque de me faire tuer. Il veut que je reste avec lui se soir. Je sais qu'il a peur. Peur pour moi. C'est encore une de ces journées qui passe à une vitesse hallucinante vraiment parce que vous devez faire quelque chose qui ne vous emballe pas vraiment.

18h30 sonne. Je me lève. Je dois être au quartier général dans quinze minutes.

**Ne le fait pas !** me dit alors Bill

Je soupire. Et voilà, tout ce qu'il a retenu toute la journée va enfin sortir.

**Bill, ne recommence pas s'il te plait ! **

**Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles ! c'est dangereux !**

**Je serais prudente ! et je serais avec quatre aurors ! tout se passera bien !**

**Tu n'en sais rien !** hurle t il.

**Ne me hurle pas dessus Bill Weasley !**

Je hurle moi aussi à présent. Je suis sure que Matilda peut nous entendre dehors. Je suis sure aussi qu'elle a l'oreille collée à la porte.

**Mais tu es complètement folle ! tu te rends compte que c'est du suicide !**

**Je t'interdis de dire que je suis folle ! je sais parfaitement ce que je fais ! si je n'y vais pas, il ne les suivra pas ! il pourrait mourir !**

**Oh ! alors tu vas risquer ta vie pour ce type ! ce type qui veut t'épouser depuis des années !**

**Oui ! je vais aller le chercher !** m'emportais je

**Non ! je ne veux pas que tu y ailles !**

**Tu n'es ni mon père, ni mon mari ! tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ou non !**

**Très bien.**

Sa voix se calme. Peut être qu'il a enfin compris que j'irais quand même et qu'il a décidé d'être un peu tendre avec moi avant que je parte.

Mais non. Il prend sa veste et se dirige vers la porte. Il l'ouvre violement et Matilda s'écarte. Il se retourne alors vers moi.

**Très bien,** répète t il. **Va le sauver ! va risquer ta vie pour ce type ! épouse le ! je m'en fou !**

Et il s'en va. Sans un dernier regard pour moi. Je reste là. Comme paralysée. Je dois être dans dix minutes au square Grimmaurd. Mais je suis incapable de bouger. Je referme la porte sur une Matilda toute sourire et je m'écroule dans mon fauteuil. Et là, je fais quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait depuis la mort de maman. Je pleur. Les paroles de Bill m'ont profondément blessées. Comment a-t-il pu me dire une chose pareille ! Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Je dois sauver Franc. Je règlerais ça plus tard avec Bill. Tout va s'arranger. Enfin j'espère.

Lorsque j'arrive au quartier général, personne ne remarque que j'aie pleuré. J'aie toujours été très douée pour cacher mes émotions. Bill n'est pas là. J'aurais espéré qu'il viendrait. Mais non.

Nous partons. Je suis avec Tonks, Maugrey et Andréa et Jim, deux autres aurors. Maugrey nous indique où transplaner et nous nous retrouvons dans ce qui semble être une grotte. Mais nous en sortons et nous nous dirigeons vers une immense bâtisse toute aussi lugubre que la maison de Sirius. Un bruit ce fait entendre derrière nous. Nous nous retournons pour nous retrouver en face de deux mangemorts. Deux de ceux qui étaient en Egypte en décembre. Alors qu'ils pointent leurs baguette vers nous, Alastor est plus rapide qu'eux et il les stupéfixe.

**Andréa, occupe toi d'eux. Attache les dans la grotte, empêche les de parler et n'oubli pas de leur effacer la mémoire. Il ne faut pas qu'ils se souviennent de nous.** Grogne t il

**Très bien.** Dit Andréa.

Elle les entraîne vers la grotte en les faisant léviter après les avoirs fermement ligotés. Et nous continuons notre chemin. Nous entrons dans la maison. Personne pour nous arrêter. C'est étrange. Tonks me dit que les mangemorts sont sûrement en bas, dans les cachots où ils retiennent Franc. Lorsque je lui demande comment elle sait qu'ils le retiennent aux cachots, elle me répond que c'est Rogue qui le leur a dit. Rogue. L'homme qui ressemble à une chauve souris. Et lui, comment sait il ça ? Je ne fais pas vraiment confiance à cet homme. Il est étrange. Les aurors continuent leur exploration des lieux. Moi, j'ai ordre de ne pas bouger, de ne rien toucher. Ils trouvent alors une trappe et après que Maugrey y soit descendu, nous le sommes autorisé à le suivre. Il n'y a toujours personne. Ça n'a vraiment rien de rassurant. Nous avançons dans le noir. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de nous faire repérer en allumant nos baguettes. Nous arrivons devant plusieurs portes blindées. Nous regardons chacun à l'intérieur de l'une d'elles. Et c'est là que Tonks me cri de venir.

**C'est lui ?** me demande t elle

Je regarde. C'est lui. Il est recroquevillé au fond de la pièce, des chaînes aux pieds, le visage ensanglanté et sa jambe droite forme un drôle d'angle.

**Oui, c'est lui.** Soufflais je.** Faites le sortir de là !**

Maugrey nous fait nous écarter. Il essai plusieurs sortilèges sur la porte. Mais elle reste fermée. Il fini alors par la faire voler en éclat avec un sort que je ne connais pas. Il entre dans la cellule pour vérifier que personne ne s'y trouve.

**Qui… qui êtes vous…** demande la voix faible de Franc

Maugrey se tourne vers moi et me fait signe d'entrer. L'expression du visage de Franc passe de la peur panique au soulagement dès qu'il me voit.

**Fleur…**

Je me dirige vers lui et je me mets à genoux.

**C'est terminé…** lui dis je.** Nous sommes venus te chercher… on te ramène avec nous… c'est fini…**

Je le prends doucement dans mes bras.

**Il faut faire vite !** Lance Tonks. **Si jamais les mangemorts reviennent !**

**Oui, oui…**

Je reporte mon attention sur Franc.

**Combien sont ils ?** demandais je

**Je…** **je ne sais pas…trois… trois ou quatre…**

Il est faible. Je détache ses chaînes à l'aide d'un sort.

**Qui… qui me dit que tu es vraiment… vraiment Fleur…**

La peur est revenue sur son visage. C'est vrai. Il a raison de se méfier.

**Tu m'as demandé 73 fois de t'épouser.** Répondis je

Il sourit un peu. Il me croit. Je l'aide à se relever. Sa jambe est cassée. Tonks lui fait une atèle et nous sortons. Nous n'avons pas le temps de le soigner maintenant. Si ce qu'il dit est vrai, il reste encore un ou deux mangemorts actifs. Nous ressortons de la salle et nous retrouvons en dessous de la trappe. Jim, le quatrième auror passe devant nous. Puis c'est mon tour et celui de Franc qui c'est appuyé sur moi. Mais une fois dans ce qui semble être le salon, une vois aigue me lance :

**Bonsoir…**

Je me retourne. C'est une femme. Une femme brune. Je l'ai déjà vu. Dans la gazette. C'est une des évadés de la prison d'Azkaban. Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle nous fait signe d'avancer. Jim est étendu sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts. Mort. Je suis littéralement pétrifiée de peur. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur. Elle va me tuer. Elle va me tuer et je ne peux pas attraper ma baguette, le corps de Franc m'en empêche. Les autres sortent à leur tour. Ils se figent. Elle leur fait le même sourire carnassier que me fait Matilda. Elle fait froid dans le dos.

**Alors comme ça on veut s'enfuir ? On nous fausse compagnie ? **Ricane t elle

**Lestrange…** menace Alastor

**Quoi ? qu'est ce qu'il y a Fol œil ? **

**Je t'ai attrapé une fois, je recommencerai !**

**Oh mais bien sûr ! je n'en doute pas une seule seconde vieux débris !**

Elle se tourne vers Tonks.

**Ma chère nièce… quel dommage… une auror… tss… en même temps, avec un père comme le tiens…**

**Ferme là Bellatrix ! je t'interdis d'insulter mon père espèce de sale…**

**Non, non, non… pas de vulgarité ! ce n'est pas beau tu sais !**

Tout est sombre. Il faut faire quelque chose ! Elle va nous tuer ! Andréa est notre seul espoir ! Mais elle ne viendra pas. Alastor lui a ordonné de rester avec les deux mangemorts.

Bellatrix s'éloigne, nous tenant toujours en joue et va chercher un poignard. Elle s'approche dangereusement de moi. Elle pousse Franc et m'empoigne par le bras. Elle pose l'arme sur mon cou. Cette garce veut m'égorger !

**Où sont les autres mangemorts ?** demande t elle

Personne ne lui répond. Elle appuis un peu plus la lame sur ma gorge. Elle entaille alors ma peau et du sang perle sur mon cou pour terminer sur mon pull.

**Où sont les autres ?** répète t elle

**Neutralisés…** répond Tonks

**Oh vraiment ? alors je vais tuer la petite blonde… puis le français… on sera quitte comme ça…**

Alors là ma grande, tu peux toujours courir ! Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire !

Une chance pour moi, cette idiote à oublier ma baguette. Elle est toujours dans la poche de ma robe et maintenant que j'ai les mains libres... je bouge le plus doucement possible et je réussi à saisir ma baguette. Mais je ne peux pas lui lancer de sort. Alors je fais la seule chose que je sois capable de faire. Je la lui enfonce dans le ventre. Elle hurle de douleur mais surtout de rage. Il faut dire que je n'y suis pas allé de main morte. J'en profite pour me dégager et je la stupéfixe alors qu'elle tente de se ruer vers moi. A croire que combattre des Strangulots et des gros homards, ça avait quelque chose de bon en fin de compte. Maugrey prend Franc sur ces épaules et Tonks et moi portons Jim. Nous sortons. Maugrey dit que comme tous les mangemorts sont maîtrisés, nous pouvons les laisser là, les aurors du ministère viendrons les chercher. Nous arrivons à la grotte sans encombre. Les deux premiers mangemorts sont solidement attachés et Andréa les surveille, leurs baguettes à la main.

**Oh merlin non !** s'exclame t elle en voyant Jim. **Il avait une femme et une petite fille d'une semaine et demie… **

Seigneur ! Pourquoi est il venu ? Pourquoi a-t-il prit des risques alors qu'il avait une famille ? Que va-t-on dire à sa femme ? Et sa fille qui ne connaîtra pas son père…

**On les laisse ici,** dit Alastor en désignant les mangemorts.** On reviendra les chercher plus tard. Il faut soigner le gringalet et… il faut ramener Jim…**

Tout le monde acquiesce et nous transplanons au quartier général. Nous entrons, traversons le hall. Maugrey a pris le corps de Jim et l'a emmené dans une autre salle pour que personne ne le voie. Franc c'est appuyé contre Tonks et moi. Nous entrons dans la cuisine. Deux personnes se précipitent pour attraper Franc. C'est Sirius et son ami Remus Lupin. Et je vois Bill. Il s'est levé lorsque nous sommes entrés. Il a l'air inquiet. Mais il est là. Il est venu. A la façon dont il me regarde, je comprends qu'il s'en veut pour ce qu'il m'a dit. Il s'avance un peu vers moi mais je suis plus rapide que lui et je lui saute dans les bras. Tout le monde nous regarde mais je m'en fiche. Il me serre fort contre lui.

**Je sus désolé…** me chuchote t il.** Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça… je suis désolé…**

**Shut… ce n'est rien… oubli ça… ne t'en fait pas…**

Je me détache de lui pour l'embrasser.

**Tu es blessée… **me dit il

**Ce n'est rien…**

**Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? **demande t il

Je m'apprête à lui répondre mais Tonks est plus rapide que moi. Elle leur raconte pour les deux premiers mangemorts, la libération de Franc et lorsque nous sommes remonté. Dumbledore qui est resté nous attendre écoute avec attention. Je le vois secouer la tête de découragement et de peine lorsque Tonks leur apprend que Jim est mort, tué par Bellatrix.

**Cette espèce de monstre n'a aucun cœur ! Elle ressemble bien trop à ma mère ! **Lance Sirius avec haine. **Elle mériterait qu'on la brûle vive sur le bûcher ! ****comme au temps de la chasse aux sorcières !**

**Calme toi Sirius !** intervient Tonks. **Fleur lui a fait très mal !**

Tout le monde se retourne vers moi. Bill qui m'a fait asseoir sur ses genoux et passe un fin tissu sur la coupure de mon cou me regarde étonné.

**Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ?** demande Sirius

**Euh… rien je…**

**Tu plaisantes ! **me coupe Tonks.** Elle a sortit sa baguette de sa poche et elle l'a carrément enfoncée dans le ventre de Bellatrix ! elle se tordait de douleur lorsque Fleur l'a stupéfixée !**

**Tu as vraiment fait ça ?** demande Sirius éberlué

**Et bien…** **euh… oui…**

**Tu es mon héros !** me dit il en m'embrassant le haut du crâne et en m'enlaçant quelques secondes.** Je te vénère petite fille !**

Je souris. Quel clown ! Je me demande comment il fait pour avoir autant de moral alors qu'il est fugitif et qu'il est consigné dans cette maison. Bill m'a dit qu'il est comme ça depuis noël, depuis qu'il a revu Harry. Sirius sort de la cuisine en nous informant qu'il allait voir Buck. Qui est Buck ?

Non, finalement, je ne préfère pas savoir. Je pose doucement ma tête sur l'épaule de Bill. Je suis fatiguée. J'ai très peu dormis la nuit dernière et là, il est déjà plus de 23 heures. La mission n'a pas énormément duré, mais c'était éprouvant. Surtout quand on manque de se faire trancher la gorge par une folle furieuse. Mais je ne regrette pas. Franc est sain et sauf, c'est le principal. Enfin, il est plus sauf que sain. Mais c'est déjà un bon début.

Il n'empêche que je tombe de sommeil.

**Et si on rentrait ?** me chuchote Bill

**Oui, excellente idée…**

Ce garçon est un géni ! nous nous levons et après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit générale, nous sortons, non sans que j'ai pris des nouvelles de Franc que Mr Lupin est encore en train de soigner comme il le peu. Franc va bien. Enfin aussi bien qu'il puisse allé après pratiquement un mois de captivité chez ces sauvages sanguinaires. Il va s'en sortir et il pourra rentrer chez lui dans quelques jours.

Arrivé à mon appartement, je ne tiens même plus sur mes jambes et la petite séance de transplanage n'a rien arrangé. Bien au contraire. Je suis tellement fatiguée que je m'écroule sur le lit, encore toute habillée.

**Chérie, tu ne vas quand même pas te coucher toute habillée !** me dit Bill.** Va prendre une bonne douche, tu es pleine de sang et ensuite tu pourras te coucher…**

**J'ai tellement sommeil… **soufflais je

**Je sais ma belle, je sais… mais fait un dernier effort.**

Je grogne. Il a raison, je ne peux pas me coucher dans cet état là. Alors au prix d'un ultime effort, j me rend dans la douche. En en ressortant, je me rend compte que j'ai oublier de prendre quelque chose pour me changer. Je ne vais quand même pas traverser la chambre nue ! Si ?

Finalement, il y a le sac de Bill prés de la porte. Ce sont les affaires qu'il a ramenées de chez lui hier. Je prends un de ses T-shirt, bien trop grand pour moi et je l'enfile avant de sortir de la salle d'eau.

Bill est déjà sous les draps. Il lit l'étiquette d'une petite fiole qu'il tient dans ses grandes mains.

**Dis donc jeune fille, il ne serait pas à moi se T-shirt par hasard ?** demande t il en souriant

**Comme si ça te dérangeait que se sois moi qui le porte.**

Il sourit alors que je me glisse au chaud prés de lui. Je sais que ça ne le dérange pas que je porte ses affaires. Au contraire. Il dit que je les porte nettement mieux que lui. Alors que je me blotti contre son corps chaud, il s'écarte et prend un morceau de gros coton sur la table de chevet. Il l'enduit de la potion que contient la fiole qu'il a dans les mains et l'applique sur ma gorge.

**C'est pour ta blessure. Demain tu n'auras plus rien…** explique t il

**Merci…**

Il dépose le tout et resserre ses bras autour de moi.

**J'ai eu très peur tu sais.** avoue t il.** Et je m'en voulais terriblement pour les paroles blessantes que je t'ai dites !**

Je m'apprête à l'interrompre mais il ne me laisse pas faire.

**Laisse moi terminer s'il te plait. Voilà, tu as parfaitement raison, je n'ai pas le droit de te dire se que tu dois faire ou non. Je ne suis ni ton père, ni ton mari. Et même si je l'étais, je n'airais toujours pas le droit de faire ça.** **Je ne t'en veux pas de t'être mise en colère contre moi. Je l'ai mérité !**

Il s'arrête quelques secondes.

**Mais j'ai eu tellement peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! Tellement peur que tout n'aille pas comme prévu ! Regarde Jim ! Ça aurait pu être toi ! je sais que c'est égoïste, mais je me serrais retrouvé seul… sans toi… et si je me suis énervé, c'est parce que je t'aime comme un fou et que je ne veux pas te perdre… et je pense que j'ai été un peu jaloux aussi, que tu te précipite dans la gueule du loup pour sauver un homme qui te cour après depuis des années…**

Je souris. J'ai réussi à rester éveillée tout le long de son monologue et honnêtement, vu mon état de fatigue, je ne sais pas très bien comment j'ai fait. Il a resserré son étreinte autour de moi pendant qu'il me parlait.

**Je sais tout ça chéri…**lui dis je d'une toute petite vois.** Je te promets que je ne ferais plus rien de dangereux. Du moins t'en que ça n'implique pas quelqu'un qui m'est proche. Et puis tu vois, il ne m'est rien arrivé ! Alors on oubli toute cette histoire d'accord ? en plus, tu n'as absolument aucune raison d'être jaloux de Franc… je ne veux plus me disputer avec toi !**

Je l'entends rire doucement. Je sais qu'il est parfaitement d'accord avec moi. Il n'a pas besoin de me le dire. Je m'endors doucement au chaud dans le creux de ses bras, non sans lui avoir soufflé un « je t'aime ».

BIIIIP

Le réveil. Il est 7heures du matin. Et ce foutu réveil me tire de mon sommeil. Il faut vraiment que je pense à balancer ce truc par la fenêtre. Bill bouge à côté de moi.

**Ne te lève pas…** me dit il.** Tu es trop fatiguée pour aller travailler aujourd'hui.**

**Mais…**

**Non ma belle… tu reste couchée… je dirais à McCover que tu as attrapé froid.**

Je ne me le fais pas répéter. Trop contente de pouvoir dormir encore. Même si je ne suis plus au creux des bras chaud de mon chéri. Il se lève et je l'entends entrer dans la salle de bain. Une minute plus tard, l'eau coule dans la couche. Je me rendors.

Mais pas pour longtemps. Bill me souffle à l'oreille.

**Fleur ma belle, je t'ai fait le petit déjeuner, il restera chaud jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à le manger et je viendrais ici à midi. D'accord ?**

**Oui…**

Il m'embrasse et s'apprête à sortir de la chambre.

**Ne laisse pas cette vipère de Matilda t'approcher pendant que je ne suis pas là !** lançais je

Je l'entend rire haut et fort. Il se penche à nouveau vers moi et m'embrasse le haut du crâne.

**Ne t'en fait pas ma belle, Amy veille au grain…**

Je souris et il s'en va. Les draps et le coussin ont son odeur. Et je sens aussi l'odeur du café chaud. Mon petit déjeuner. Mais je suis trop épuisée pour me lever maintenant. Il attendra. Mon Bill est vraiment parfait. C'est sur ces bonnes pensées que je replonge dans un profond sommeil pour n'être réveillée que quelques heures plus tard, par Bill qui est venu déjeuner avec moi.


	13. Quand il le demande enfin

**coucou! alors voilà un nouveau chapitre, bien à l'heure!**

**il est un peu plus court mais je suis pratiquement sure qu'il plaira énormement à beaucoup! j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire! j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**j'ai aussi une demande à vous faire: voilà, j'ai les chapitres 11 et 12 corrigés et je voudrais les mettres pour remplacer ceux qui sont déjà publier. est ce que vous savez comment je doit faire pour les remlacer? moi j'ai cherché mais au bout d'un moment, ça m'a gonflé alors j'ai abandonné, mais ça me perturbe de vous les laisser avec des fautes!**

**voilà, voilà! merci à tous pour vos reviews! elles me font extrêmement plaisir!**

**maintenant je me tais! lol**

**bonne lecture!**

**bisous à tous!**

****

**__**

****

**_13. Quand il le demande enfin…_**

Presque deux mois sont passés depuis que nous sommes allé chercher Franc. Il est rentré chez lui au bout de 10 jours. Il est en bonne santé. Il a juste été un peu traumatisé. Qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Il était encore un peu secoué la dernière fois que je suis passé le voir. Et il a bien sûr encore peur que les mangemorts reviennent le chercher. Mais Dumbledore a assuré, que chez lui, il été en sécurité. Il a posté plusieurs personnes à sa sécurité. Dumbledore est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Pour Bill et moi, tout va pour le mieux. Nous ne nous sommes plus disputé. A aucun moments. Certes il grogne un peu lorsque je prends des nouvelles de Franc, mais il ne dit plus rien.

Ce soir, il est en mission pour l'Ordre. De la surveillance je crois. Il ne m'en a pas dit beaucoup. Il assure que, moins j'en saurais, moins je me ferais de soucis. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de parole qui me rassure. D'après ce que j'ai réussi à lui soutiré par des moyens pas très… loyaux… lui et deux autres membres sont chargés de surveiller un certain Lucius Malefoy qu'ils soupçonnent d'être un mangemort actif.

Du moment qu'il ne fait rien d'héroïque et de stupide, tout va bien.

Mais moi, je suis à mon appartement, à l'attendre. Et je m'inquiète. Il est presque minuit et demi. Je me suis résignée à aller me coucher il y a un peu plus d'une heure. Mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. Rien à faire. J'ai beau me tourner et me retourner… pourquoi est ce que c'est si long ? Nous sommes samedi et il est en mission depuis que nous avons quitté la banque. Depuis 15h30. Il est minuit passé ! Mais que font ils ! Seigneur, j'espère qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé. D'après Tonks, ce Lucius Malefoy est quelqu'un de très cruel. Quelqu'un qui n'hésiterais pas à tuer père et mère pour un peu de pouvoir, d'argent et de reconnaissance. Ce que pas mal de personne le soupçonne d'avoir fait d'ailleurs !

1h30. Mais que fait il ! Pourquoi n'est il toujours pas là ? Je me lève. De toute façon, je ne peu pas dormir alors… je me dirige à la cuisine et je me sert un grand verre de lait. Alors que je déteste le lait !

Il y a alors un bruit de clé que l'on tourne dans la serrure de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre et se referme. Quelqu'un referme les verrous. C'est Bill. Je laisse mon verre et je me dirige sans faire de bruit au salon. Oui, c'est lui. Je lui saute dans les bras.

**Mais que faisais tu ?** demandais je

**On a eu un petit contre temps…** répond il.** Rien de grave ma belle…**

Il me lâche et m'embrasse.

**Pourquoi est ce que tu ne dors pas ?** demande t il

**Je t'attendais.**

**Tu aurais dû te coucher chérie…**

**Je l'ai fait figure toi ! mais je ne suis pas arrivé à m'endormir !**

Il me souris et me lance un regard qui signifie clairement : « tu vois ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu es allé chercher le français ? ». Je secoue la tête et lève les yeux au ciel de désespoir.

**Vas te recoucher, j'arrive ma belle…** souffle t il

Il m'embrasse et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Moi je retourne dans mon lit. Il fait chaud maintenant. J'ai retiré la couette et je me glisse sous les draps de soie que j'ai ramené de mon dernier voyage à la maison. L'eau dans la salle de bain arrête de couler. Bill ressort, les cheveux et le corps encore humide, une simple serviette autour de la taille. Et il se couche contre moi. Encore tout mouillé. Je grogne un peu et ça le fait rire.

**Allez, dors maintenant, parce que si tu es fatiguée demain, ton père va dire que c'est ma faute !** lance t il

**Mais c'est ta faute !** répondis je en riant

**Très drôle !**

Il a raison. Demain, nous allons encore déjeuner chez papa et si jamais je suis fatiguée, papa va se hâter sur les conclusions et nous allons encore avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle.

L'avantage, c'est que papa adore Bill. Si jamais on m'avait dit un jour que mon père adorerait un homme qui me touche, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Et pourtant. Tout ce passe à merveille entre eux. Et par-dessus le marché, Mme Weasley commence à me faire la conversation lorsque je la vois. Que demander de plus ?

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Nous sommes à table chez papa. Bill et lui discutent vivement tandis que moi je les écoute. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas trop le choix. Ou je les écoute, ou je parle à Samantha. Alors je préfère les écouter parler de… Quidditch. Je ne savais pas que papa aimait le Quidditch. On en apprend tous les jours. On sonne alors à la porte. Vikky, l'elfe, va ouvrir.

**Miss Fleur… **dit elle de sa petite voix,** les jumelles Simon sont dehors pour vous Miss…**

**Merci Vikky.**

Je me lève et après m'être excusée, je me rends dans l'entrée. Effectivement elles sont là. Elles me sautent au cou toutes les deux en hurlant.

**Tu reviens et tu ne viens même pas nous voir !** gronde Laura.

**Oh…** **je suis désolée les filles ! vraiment ! entrez, je vais vous présenter Bill…**

**Qui est Bill ?**

Je leur fais un grand sourire et elles entrent. Une fois dans le salon, je les présente à mon rouquins. D'après Marion, j'ai « touché le gros lot ». Ce qui fait beaucoup rire papa. Heureusement que Bill n'a pas comprit. Mais les filles ne restent pas. Elles me proposent alors de partir avec elles pour un après midi shopping. Je leur répond que je ne vais pas laisser Bill seul et ce dernier me rétorque qu'il n'est pas seul et que je peux aller m'amuser et dépenser mon salaire parce que j'en meurt d'envie depuis des mois et que la mode Londonienne ne me plait pas. Je ris. C'est vrai, il a encore raison. Après avoir embrasser tout le monde, je m'en vais avec les filles pour l'après midi. Je n'ai finalement aucun scrupule à laisser Bill seul avec papa. Je sais qu'ils s'adorent et que papa me le rendra vivant et en bonne santé.

Je rentre vers 18heures. Il n'y a aucun bruit dans la maison. Papa et Bill ne sont pas au salon, pas dans la cuisine ni dans le jardin. Peut être que finalement, je n'aurais pas dû les laisser seuls. Peut être qu'ils se sont entre tué. Je ris à cette pensée. Je me dirige vers le bureau de papa. La porte est entre ouverte et des voix s'élèvent de l'intérieur. C'est eux. Ils ont l'air pris dans une discussion très importante. Je ne vais quand même pas oser ? Je ne vais pas écouter à cette porte ! Et bien si. C'est ce que je fais. Apparemment, ils viennent tout juste de s'installer et de commencer à discuter.

**Alors Bill, qu'avez-vous de si important à me dire ?** dit mon père

**En fait, c'est plutôt quelque chose de très important à vous demander.** Répond Bill

A demander ? Qu'a-t-il de si important à demander à papa ?

**Je vous écoute…**

**Voilà, je… vous savez que… enfin… voilà. Je voudrais vous demander la main de votre fille. De Fleur.**

Quoi ! Oh mon dieu ! Il est en train de demander ma main à mon père ? Oh mon dieu ! Mon cœur n'a jamais battu aussi vite. Il veut m'épouser ! Moi !

**Vous voulez épouser ma fille ? **demande papa

**Oui.**

**Mais vous ne vous connaissez même pas depuis une année. Vous voulez déjà l'épouser ?**

**Oui monsieur. C'est vrai, je sais que nous ne nous connaissons que depuis 9 mois et que nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis 5 mois, mais je l'aime. Je l'aime et je sais que c'est elle la femme de ma vie.**

Oh ! Je suis la femme de sa vie ! Oh merlin ! La femme de sa vie !

**Comment pouvez vous en être aussi sûr ?** demande papa

Mais puisqu'il te dit que je suis la femme de sa vie ! Pourquoi veux tu qu'il se justifie ! Moi ça me suffit amplement !

**J'en suis sûr c'est tout. **Répond mon homme. **Je ne peux pas vous expliquer pourquoi, c'est comme ça. Je l'aime, comme un fou. je… je veux l'épouser et je veux aussi que se soit elle la mère de mes enfants…**

La mère de ses enfants… je souris largement.

**Bien…** reprend papa.** Je vous aime beaucoup Bill, vous êtes un bon garçon et je sais que vous aimez ma fille. Je veux le meilleur pour ma fille, et le meilleur pour elle c'est vous. Mais, elle ne va avoir que 19 ans, alors vous attendrez un peu pour les enfants d'accord ?**

**Je… ça veux dire que vous acceptez ?**

**Bien entendu que j'accepte !**

Bien entendu qu'il accepte ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'il refuse !

Oh mon dieu je vais me marier !

**Mais il faut maintenant que ma Fleur accepte…** rit papa.** Mais ne vous en faites pas trop, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème !**

Oh ça, c'est certain ! Il n'y a pas le moindre problème ! Je vais me marier !

**Vous avez déjà une alliance ?** reprend alors papa

**Non, enfin si mais…** **je l'ai réservée… elle n'attend plus que moi… enfin que j'aille la chercher…**

**Très bien… il ne vous reste plus qu'à le lui demander à elle !**

Je souris. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est plus fort que moi. Mon cœur bat à une vitesse hallucinante. Il a même déjà l'alliance ! Oh seigneur ! Je les entends qui se lèvent. Je m'en vais vite. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils me voient et qu'ils sachent que j'ai tout entendu. Ça gâcherait ma surprise ! Alors je retourne auprès de paquets que j'ai laissé prés de l'entrée et je fais comme si je venais de rentrer. J'ai toujours mon sourire figeait sur le visage. Ils penseront que c'est parce que j'ai passé une bonne journée…

Ils arrivent.

**Et bien, tu en as mis du temps ! tu as dévalisé toutes les boutiques de la ville ?** rit papa

**a peut prés oui… les filles m'ont emmené partout…**

Bill rit.

**Nous allons peut être y aller non ? **demande Bill

**Oh vous ne restez pas pour le dîner ?** demande papa visiblement déçus.

**Laisse les partir Mathieu, si ils ne veulent pas rester, personne ne les retient !** siffle Samantha qui viens de surgir de je nulle part.

Papa et moi lui lançons un regard noir. Elle va un peu trop loin. Qu'elle soit odieuse envers moi, c'est une chose, mais qu'elle le soit envers mon futur mari, c'est une autre histoire. Mais je suis sure qu'elle va en entendre parler par papa. Mais nous décidons de nous en aller. Il faut que j'écrive à Gabrielle pour lui dire que Bill va me demander en mariage. Je veux qu'elle soit la première à le savoir. Arrivé à l'appartement, j'ai toujours ce sourire qui ne me quitte pas. Et Bill le remarque.

**Pourquoi tu souris comme ça depuis tout à l'heure ?** demande t il

**Euh…** **non pour rien, juste parce que j'ai passé une très bonne journée… **

Il me sourit et secoue la tête.

**Et si on sortait dîner ?** demandais je

**Bonne idée…**

Avant de partir, j'écris à Gabrielle. Puis nous sortons.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

15 jours. Ça fait maintenant 15 jours que j'ai surpris la conversation de papa et Bill et toujours rien. Même pas une allusion. Je commence à me demande si il n'a pas changé d'avis. Il ne l'a même pas fait le premier mai, pour mon anniversaire. Mais c'était tout de même une journée magnifique. J'ai eu droit à un réveil assez spécial… au corps à corps… puis, il m'a emmené pique niquer dans un champs derrière le village prés de Poudlard. Et le soir, il m'a emmené dans un restaurant très chic. Et là, il a sortit un petit écrin. Et j'ai bien cru qu'il allait le faire. Mais c'était une très jolie paire de boucles d'oreille que contenait cet écrin. Et pas une belle alliance. Mais j'ai été ravie. Il avait pensé à mon anniversaire.

Se soir, nous sommes le 15. Le 15 mai. Bill n'a pas dormi à mon appartement hier soir. Il a dit qu'il avait été appelé pour une mission pour l'Ordre. Mais il n'est pas venu travailler à la banque aujourd'hui. Je me suis inquiété mais d'après Amanda, sa mère l'avait obligé à resté se reposer chez lui. Alors je n'ai rien dit mais j'ai trouvé ça étrange. Il m'aurait au moins envoyé un hibou non ? Enfin bref, ce soir, je n'avais qu'une envie, rentrer chez moi et retrouver mon chéri. En espérant que sa mère l'est laissée sortir. Mais Amanda m'a obligée à venir prendre un verre chez elle. Un verre qui a duré jusqu'à 21 heures ! Alors que j'ai quitté le travail à 18h30 !

Enfin bref. Maintenant, je suis devant ma porte et je chercher mes clés dans mon sac. J'entre. A peine ai je refermé la porte, que des dizaines de bougies s'allument partout.

Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? Je pose mes clés et mon sac sur l'étagère. Il y a un petit mot qui y est posé.

_«Bonsoir ma belle… va dans le salon »_

C'est l'écriture de Bill. Je me rends dans le salon. Sur la table basse, je trouve une rose rouge et une boite blanche. Sur la boite il y a un autre mot.

_« Ouvre la »_

J'ouvre la boîte. J'y trouve une longue robe bleue pâle avec de fines bretelles.

_« Va mettre la robe »_

Je me dirige vers la chambre avec la robe et la rose. Et je passe le fin tissu. Il est exactement à la bonne taille. Sur mon lit, il y a un autre mot.

_« Retourne toi »_

Je me retourne. Il est là. Dans l'embrasure de la porte de ma chambre. Habillé d'un costume noir très élégant, les cheveux noués en catogan, une rose blanche à la main. Il me sourit tendrement, il est plus beau que jamais. Il avance vers moi, me donne la fleur et m'embrasse doucement. Je souris largement. Il me prend la main et m'emmène dans le salon. Il y a une petite table dressée, que je n'avais pas vue tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas là tout à l'heure. Il me fait asseoir. Et le dîner apparaît par magie. Il me dit que je suis belle. Je lui demande se que me vaut l'honneur de tout ça et lui me répond qu'il en avait juste envie. Il me regarde avec adoration.

Arrivé au dessert, je le sens ce tendre. Il a l'air nerveux. Puis il se lève et se dirige vers l'entrée. Il cherche quelque chose dans la poche de son manteau. Je ne vois pas se qu'il prend. Il revient vers moi mais il ne s'assoit pas. Il vient se planter devant moi. Et là, tout s'éclaire. C'est ce soir, c'est maintenant. Il pose un genou à terre.

**Fleur, chérie, tu sais… voilà, je… je suis pas très douée pour faire se genre de chose… **commence t il.

Il s'arrête un moment. Sans le vouloir, j'ai les larmes qui me montent aux yeux. Je sais qu'il va me demander en mariage. Ce n'est pas une surprise, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…

**Voilà ma belle, tu le sais, je t'aime. Je… on se connaît depuis 9 mois… nous sommes ensemble depuis 5… je sais que je vais peut être un peu vite mais… mais je t'aime comme un fou et je ne me vois vraiment plus vivre sans toi alors… alors je sais que tu n'as que 19 ans mais…**

Il prend une grande inspiration. Il sort un petit écrin de sa poche.

**Est-ce que tu veux bien m'épouser ?**

Il ouvre l'écrin. Une superbe bague en or blanc s'y trouve. Une bague de fiançailles ornée d'un solitaire en diamant. Elle est simple mais magnifique. Je ne peux plus empêcher les larmes de couler sur mes joues. Je suis incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

**Dit quelque chose chérie… s'il te plait…** me dit Bill

C'est lui qui me ramène à la réalité. Oh mon dieu ! Il vient de me demander en mariage et moi je suis restée là, sans rien dire. Le pauvre ! Alors je me reprends.

**Oui… **chuchotais je. **Oui je veux t'épouser…**

Et je lui saute au cou. Il me soulève et m'embrasse passionnément. J'avais beau savoir qu'il allait le faire… il m'entraîne vers ma chambre… enfin, notre chambre… il referme la porte du pied. La nuit risque d'être longue…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ce matin, en arrivant au bureau, nous étions tout les deux épuisés… et pour cause ! Nous avons fêté nos fiançailles toute la nuit… c'était parfait ! En arrivant, je suis allée directement voir Amanda pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Mais voilà, j'ai appris qu'elle été déjà au courant. Qu'elle avait aidé Bill à choisir la bague, qu'elle l'avait couvert hier parce qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de mission, il n'avait jamais été retenu par sa mère. Il lui fallait juste une bonne excuse pour ne pas venir travailler et pour préparer notre soirée. Et c'est aussi sur la demande de mon fiancé, qu'elle m'avait obligé à venir chez elle.

Mon _fiancé_… ça fait tout drôle… mais qu'est ce que ça sonne bien… mon fiancé… mon fiancé…

Ce soir, nous avons invité papa (et Samantha) ainsi que les parents de Bill pour leur annoncer nos fiançailles. Je sais que papa est déjà au courant et qu'il l'a dit à sa femme, pour la préparer, pour ne pas qu'elle fasse de scandale. Mais je ne suis pas sure que se soit une excellente idée de faire venir les parents de Bill en même temps. Je crains un peu la réaction de Mme Weasley…

Il est 20heurs. Papa et Samantha sont déjà là. Ils nous ont félicité. Même si je savais très bien que Samantha le faisait uniquement pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de papa. Les Weasley ne vont pas tarder. Tout est prés. C'est Bill qui a cuisiné. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de tout rater. Mme Weasley sera là.

Je viens de recevoir une lettre à Gabrielle. Papa à dû lui envoyer un hibou pour lui dire que, ça y été, j'été fiancée… elle a été folle de joie ! Elle m'a exposé toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables pour sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur.

On sonne à la porte. Ce sont Mr et Mme Weasley.

Je vais ouvrir. Mr Weasley me fait un large sourire, alors que son épouse se contente de hocher la tête. Je vois sur son visage qu'elle redoute la raison pour laquelle nous les avons invité. Je leur présente papa et Samantha. Ils se saluent. Mais je vois Mme Weasley jeter un regard mauvais à ma belle mère. Elle l'a reconnue. Je leur fais ensuite visiter l'appartement. Puis nous passons à table.

Tout se passe bien. Jusqu'au dessert où Bill prend la parole.

**Papa, maman, nous avons quelque chose de très important à vous dire…**

Il se tourne vers moi et me fait un mince sourire.

**Voilà, Fleur et moi… allons nous marier.**

Et là, c'est le silence le plus complet. Vous savez, ces silences lourds, pesants… qui mettent tout le monde très mal à l'aise. Les Weasley sont surpris. Je le vois dans leurs yeux. Puis, sur le visage d'Arthur se dessine un énorme sourire. Il se lève et nous prend tout les deux dans ses bras en nous félicitant. Il me dit qu'il est ravi que son fils épouse une jeune fille aussi bien que moi… je lui rends son sourire. Papa aussi. Papa semble beaucoup aimer Mr Weasley. De toute façon, papa aime tout ceux qui complimentent ses filles. Mais voilà. Mme Weasley ne semble pas partager l'avis de son mari. Elle est restée assise, le visage impassible. Arthur la regarde.

**Molly chérie, qu'est ce que tu attends ! Ton fils vient de nous annoncer son mariage !** Lui dit il

Elle ne parle toujours pas. Elle reste muette. Puis elle tourne son regard vers Bill.

**C'est une plaisanterie ?** demande t elle

**Pardon ?** s'étonne Bill

**Est-ce que c'est une plaisanterie ?** répète t elle

**Mais enfin non, pas du tout maman !**

**Mais enfin c'est une idée stupide ! vous ne pouvez pas vous marier !** s'exclame t elle

**Et pourquoi est ce que nous ne pourrions pas nous marier ?** demandais je

**Parce que vous ne vous connaissez même pas depuis un an !** **on ne se mari pas comme ça ! sur un coup de tête !**

**Molly !** interviens Arthur

**Quoi !**

**Maman, ce n'est pas sur un coup de tête ! nous allons nous marier parce que nous nous aimons !**

Je sens que Bill commence à perdre patience. Et papa à côté de lui également.

**Bien sûr qui si ! Enfin Bill, soit raisonnable !**

**Comment ça soit raisonnable !**

**Vous ne pouvez pas vous marier !** déclare t elle

**Et pourquoi pas ! **

**Parce que c'est la guerre et que tu ne dois pas prendre de décisions à la hâte, sans y réfléchir !**

**Papa et toi vous vous êtes marié à 19ans ! c'était la guerre en ce temps là aussi ! et pourtant vous vous êtes mariés !**

Ils crient tout les deux maintenant.

**Ton père et moi étions fait l'un pour l'autre ! Il n'y avait pas plus à réfléchir ! nous nous aimions et…**

**Alors vous pensez que ma fille n'est pas assez bien pour votre fils c'est ça !**

Papa s'y est mit aussi. Il ne cris pas. Papa ne cris jamais. Mais sa voix est cassante et sifflante. Il regarde Mme Weasley avec haine. Comment cette femme osait dire de telles choses sur sa fille chérie.

**Mais non enfin… **reprend elle.** Je dis simplement que votre fille ne…**

**Que ma fille n'aime pas votre fils ! c'est bien ça ?**

Mme Weasley le regarde dépitée. Nous sommes tous surpris.

**Lorsque j'ai rencontré Ariane, la mère de mes filles, ma mère l'a tout de suite détesté. Pour les mêmes raisons qui vous poussent à détester ma fille aînée. Parce qu'elle était une vélane. Ma femme en a beaucoup souffert. Pendant des années ! Il a fallu qu'elle mette au monde Fleur pour que ma mère l'accepte enfin. Pourtant, Merlin sait qu'Ariane à essayer, pendant des années, de ce faire aimer par ma mère. Parce qu'elle m'aimait.**

Il s'arrête un instant.

**C'est ce que Fleur essai de faire. Depuis des mois… elle m'a raconté ! Elle en souffre ! Comme ma femme en souffrait. Pensez vous sincèrement que si ma fille n'aimait pas Bill, elle ferait tant d'efforts pour vous plaire ?**

Mme Weasley ne répond rien. Tout le monde se tait. Personne n'ose parler. Pas même Mr Weasley.

**Maintenant écoutez moi bien, votre fils aime ma fille et ma fille aime votre fils. Ils vont se marier et ils vont sûrement aussi nous donner de beaux, de très beaux petits enfants. Que vous l'acceptiez ou non.**

Puis il se tourne vers Bill et moi.

**Ma chérie, nous allons rentrer en France…** me dit il.** Vous avez encore une fois toutes mes félicitations les enfants…**

Il se tourne vers Bill cette fois ci.

**Bill, si jamais vous avez un quelconque soucis, quel qu'il soit, qu'il concerne votre mariage avec ma princesse ou non, n'hésitez pas une seule seconde à m'en faire part.**

Bill acquiesce. Puis papa fait signe à Samantha qui se lève et le suit.

**Je suis ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance Mr Weasley et vous aussi Mme. En espèrent vous revoir dans de meilleures conditions…**

Il m'embrasse et s'en vas.

Nous restons tout les quatre. Bill jette un regard noir à sa mère. Mr Weasley s'éclairci la gorge et dit :

**Fils, je crois qu'il est préférable que nous y allions nous aussi… et puis, nous avons à discuter… **précise t il en se tournant vers son épouse.

Arthur nous salut chaleureusement, tout en nous félicitant une nouvelle fois, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Je sais que Mr Weasley m'aime bien. Il me l'a dit un jour. Mme Weasley embrasse Bill qui rechigne un peu mais qui sous le regard insistant de son père accepte finalement puis elle suit son mari en m'accordant un sourire contrit. Et ils s'en vont.

Bill voit bien que j'ai été vexée et touchée par les propos de sa mère. Il fait disparaître la table ainsi que le dîner d'un coup de baguette et viens me serrer contre lui. Il me dit que je ne dois pas m'en faire… qu'après ce que papa lui a dit, elle n'osera plus être désagréable envers moi. Mais moi je préfère de loin qu'elle soit désagréable plutôt qu'elle fasse semblant de m'aimer. Il me dit aussi que papa a eu raison de lui parler comme ça. Qu'elle en avait besoin. Qu'il avait raison, que nous allions quand même nous marier et que nous allions avoir de beaux enfants. Il me dit qu'il ne veut pas m'épouser parce que c'est la guerre et qu'il faut faire des choix. Il me dit que ça à un peu accéléré les choses, que ça à avancé la date de sa demande, mais qu'il veut m'épouser parce qu'il m'aime. Que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre et que se n'est certainement pas sa mère qui nous séparera. Et il m'entraîne me coucher. Il me dit encore qu'il m'aime et que je ne dois pas m'en faire pour sa mère. Qu'elle m'aimera. Que toute sa famille m'aimera… ses frères, sa sœur, ses grands parents à qui il a déjà parlé de moi… et je m'endors dans ses bras. Le seul endroit au monde où je me sente en sécurité.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Le réveil sonne. Les bras de Bill sont autour de moi. Il me serre fort contre lui, mon dos contre son torse, comme si il avait peur que je ne m'enfuis. Ce qui est parfaitement ridicule. Quand je le sens m'embrasser dans le cou, mon moral remonte en flèche. Il devient alors plus entreprenant.

**Chéri… on n'a pas le temps…** protestais je faiblement, pas très convaincue par mes propres propos.

**J'ai avancé le réveil d'une heure hier soir qu'en tu t'es endormis… nous avons parfaitement le temps mademoiselle ma fiancée…**

Je souris de toutes mes dents. Sa fiancée… tous les soucis de la veille s'estompent à cette simple appellation. Oui, je suis sa fiancée et personne ne pourra changer ça ! Alors je me laisse faire docilement lorsqu'il commence à retirer l'un de ses T-shirt qui me sert de pyjama.

Lorsque nous arrivons à la banque, nous avons la surprise de trouver le professeur Dumbledore devant notre bureau. Que ce passe t il encore ? Qui a été enlevé ? Qui doit on sauver ?

**Bonjour !** nous dit il gaiement

**Bonjour professeur…** répond Bill alors que je souris au vieil homme.** Entrez je vous en pris…**

Il ouvre la porte pour la laisser passer mais le directeur ne bouge pas.

**Non merci mon garçon, je passais par la banque pour régler certaines affaires urgentes pour Poudlard quand je me suis dit que j'allais passer féliciter les futurs mariés !**

Je vois Matilda, du coin de l'œil qui s'étrangle en avalant son café de travers. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas là lorsque nous l'avons annoncée ici. Elle été en stage je crois bien. Je suris et je remercie le professeur Dumbledore.

**J'espère que je serais invité à la noce !** rit il

**Bien entendu ! **s'exclame Bill.

Il se tait un court moment. Il semble réfléchir.

**Professeur ?**demande t il

**Oui ?**

**Vous êtes un mage reconnu n'est ce pas ?**

**Absolument !**

**Est-ce que… est ce que vous accepteriez de nous marier ? **demande Bill

**Oh oui !** **c'est une excellente idée !** dis je enthousiaste.

**Et bien, pourquoi pas mes enfants… j'en serrais absolument ravi !** déclare le vieil homme.

Nous le remercions et il s'apprête à s'en aller quand Bill l'interpelle.

**Comment savez vous que nous sommes fiancés ?** demande t il. **Nous ne l'avons dit à personne à l'Ordre…**

Le professeur souris et s'avance vers nous pour ne pas que Matilda entende se qu'il nous dit.

**Et bien figurez vous que, hier soir, cette chère Molly est rentrée square Grimmaurd furieuse en pestant contre vos fiançailles… tout l'Ordre est au courant ! le portrait de Phinéas m'a immédiatement transmis le message ! vous avez également les félicitations de Sirius !**

Et il s'en va.

Malgré le fait qu'il m'est rappelé que Mme Weasley été contre notre union, mon moral reste au beau fixe. Parce que Matilda a bien faillit se tuer en avalant de travers, parce que Bill a eu une excellente idée en proposant au professeur Dumbledore de nous marier et pour terminer parce que Amanda débarque dans notre bureau vingt minutes plus tard en m'appelant « la futur Mme Weasley » haut et fort pour que Matilda l'entende, en nous apportant une mission tout droit en Egypte…

Absolument rien n'aurait pu gâcher cette journée…


	14. en temps de guerre

**coucou c'est moi! et bien voilà ce chapitre aujourd'hui comme promis!**

**alors voilà, pour les besoins de ce chapitre, j'ai intégré deux scènes du livre _Le Prince de Sang Mêlé_. mais en relisant ces dites scènes, je me suis rendu compte que ma Fleur était completement différente de celle du livre! mais voilà, je me suis attachée à se personnage et j'ai décrété que la Fleur du livre ne me convenait pas! alors j'ai un peu modifié les passages pour qu'ils lui correspondent! j'espère que ça ne dérangera paersonne! mais c'était nécessaire, la Fleur du livre est beaucoup trop prétentieuse alors que la mienne veut juste bien faire!**

**voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je n'est pas eu le tps de le faire corriger par Lilli-puce mais ne lui en voulais pas, c'est ma faute, c'st moi qui n'écris pas assez vite! encore une fois je suis désolée ma correctrice chérie de ne pas avoir fini à l'heure! mais je ferais un effort pour me rettrappe sur le prochain!**

**maintenant place au chapitre!**

**bonne lecture!**

**lilyjade**

__

__

__

_**14. En temps de guerre**_

Tout a basculé. Que c'est il passé ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais tout a dérapé. Sirius est mort, assassiné par cette Bellatrix. La même qui a faillit m'égorger. Je ne sais pas comment, dans quelles circonstance ça c'est passé. Bill n'a rien voulu me dire. Je sais juste que maintenant, plus personne n'ose traiter le professeur Dumbledore de fou. Ni Harry d'ailleurs. Il est repassé du stade de fou à celui de héros.

Il n'y a pas un mois, Bill et moi annoncions nos fiançailles. Il n'y a pas un mois, Mme Weasley pestait contre ces fiançailles.

Il n'y a pas un mois, Voldemort se cachait. Plus maintenant. C'est officiel. Il est de retour.

Tout allé si bien. Le soir Bill et moi rentrions chez moi. Enfin maintenant chez nous puisqu'il s'y est installé. Mais maintenant, à peine nous sortons de la banque qu'il se rend au quartier général. Et il y reste tard. Quelque fois très tard. La plupart du temps, je viens avec lui et j'assiste aux réunions. On ne me donne plus de mission. Où juste quelques unes, sans le moindre danger. Mais je ne veux pas rester seule à l'appartement. Alors je reste avec eux. Je discute avec Tonks ou avec Mr Lupin. En parlant de ses deux là, je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Tonks.

Quelques jours après l'annonce de nos fiançailles, Mme Weasley est venu me présenter des excuses. Mais la tension entre elle est moi est toujours palpable. La moindre petite étincelle et c'est repartit. Mais je fais en sorte qu'il n'y est pas d'étincelles. Nous nous parlons le moins possible, nous nous contentons d'échanger les simples formules de politesses.

Le patron m'a convaincue de prendre des vacances. Il voulait que je prenne les mois de juillet et d'août tout entier mais je n'ai pas voulu. Alors il m'a mise à mis temps pendant ces deux mois. Il m'a dit pour se justifier, qu'avec se qui se passé, plus aucunes missions à l'étranger ne serais faites et qu'il n'aurait plus autant besoin de moi. Bill leur suffisait largement. J'ai réussi à convaincre Bill de prendre lui aussi quelques jours pour rester avec moi. Pour que nous partions un peu. Peut être irons nous quelques jours chez papa. Je voudrais rentrer voir Gabrielle. Mais je ne veux pas y aller seule.

Bill m'a dit que ce serais bien si je passais du temps chez lui, pour faire plus connaissance avec sa famille. Avec ceux que je ne connaissais pas encore. Il m'a beaucoup parlé d'eux. Fred et George, les jumeaux. Ils se sont enfuis de Poudlard avant de passer leur diplôme de fin d'année et ils tiennent maintenant une boutique de farce et attrapes sur le chemin de traverse, non loin de la banque. Il m'a promis de m'emmener les voir bientôt parce que je ne les verrais pas chez lui. Puis il m'a parlé de sa petite sœur Ginny. Il dit qu'elle est exactement comme sa mère. Le même caractère. Je crains le pire pour notre rencontre. Si elle est comme Mme Weasley, elle risque de ne pas beaucoup m'aimer elle non plus. Les autres je les connais. J'ai rencontré une fois ou deux Charlie et le jeune Ron a sauvé Gabrielle. Quant à Percy, même si je l'ai déjà vu, étant donné qu'ils sont toujours fâchés, je ne le rencontrerais certainement jamais.

Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une si bonne idée de passer quelques jours chez les Weasley. J'arrive à ne pas créer d'étincelles avec Mme Weasley lorsque nous nous voyons au quartier général. Mais si je passe toutes mes journées dans la même maison qu'elle, il se pourrait bien que nous perdions toutes les deux notre sang froid. J'en ai parlé à Bill. Mais il m'a dit que ça lui ferait vraiment plaisir que je passe au dessus de tout ça. Alors j'ai accepté. Parce que je l'aime, et parce que je suis bien décidée à me faire aimer de sa mère et parce que le jeune Harry sera là à la fin du mois de juillet. J'ai vraiment envies de le revoir.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 1er août. Le 23 juillet, c'était l'anniversaire de mon fiancé. Pour la St Valentin, il avait beaucoup aimé la grande roue. Alors je l'ai emmené dans une grande fête foraine en France. Je lui ai fait découvrir la barbe à papa, les pommes d'amour et toutes sortes de choses que les sorciers ne connaissent pas mais que moi j'adore grâce aux jumelles. Puis je lui ai fait visiter Marseille et je l'ai emmené passer la soirée au bord de mer. Il faisait très chaud et l'eau était bonne. Il a adoré !

Bill et moi avons arrêté une date pour notre mariage. Ce sera 7 août de l'été prochain. Nous avons décidé de rester fiancés au moins un an pour calmer un peu les choses avec la mère de Bill. Et puis, je veux que tout soit parfait, alors je veux que nous prenions notre temps pour les préparatifs.

Comme je l'avais promis, j'ai passé plusieurs jours chez les Weasley. Avec Mme Weasley, nous nous parlons le moins possible. Arthur et Ronald sont très gentils avec moi. Mais voilà. J'ai rencontré la petite Ginny. Et Bill avait parfaitement raison. Elle est exactement comme sa mère. Elle me déteste tout autant. Mais je me tais. Je ne dis rien. Pour Bill. Je ne fais aucune remarque sur son attitude envers moi. Parce que dans les seuls moments où elle rompt le silence glacial entre elle et moi, c'est pour me lancer un tas de paroles vexantes à souhait. Mais je passe au dessus. Puis, il y a deux jours est arrivée Hermione Granger. L'amie de Ronald et Harry. Et elle aussi partage l'avis de Mme Weasley. Mais je pense que c'est plus parce que le jeune Ron me regarde beaucoup. Je fait comme si je ne le remarqué pas mais je sais qu'il ne me lâche pratiquement jamais des yeux. Après tout, il m'avait bien proposé d'aller au bal de noël avec lui… et je crois bien que cette jeune fille est jalouse. Entre eux aussi il se passe quelque chose. Le seul problème c'est que je crois qu'il n'y a qu'eux qui ne s'en sont pas encore rendu compte.

Lorsque nous arrivons au Terrier ce matin, nous trouvons Mme Weasley qui s'affaire sur un plateau de petit déjeuné, Ginny assise à la table derrière sa mère.

**Bonjour Ginny !** Lançais je. **Comment vas-tu ?**

**Ça allait…** répond elle.

Elle embrasse son frère et remonte à l'étage. C'est décourageant. Je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire.

**Il est pour qui ce plateau ?** demande Bill

**Pour Harry.** **Il est arrivé hier soir et…**

**Oh Harry est là ?** demandais je

**Oui il est là.** **Il dort encore, il faut que je lui apporte le plateau…**

**On a jamais eu droit au plateau de petit déjeuné au lit nous !** lance Bill

**Ne soit pas jaloux mon chéri !** **Harry est épuisé et en plus, je crois que ses moldus ne lui donnaient pas assez à manger ! tu verrais comme il est maigre ! je l'ai mis dans la chambre des jumeaux, pour que les autres le laisse un peu tranquille. Le pauvre, avec la mort de Sirius…**

Tout le long de sa tirade, Mme Weasley ne m'a pas jeté le moindre coup d'œil.

Bill doit s'en aller. Il embrasse sa mère puis il m'embrasse à mon tour. Et il s'en va. Moi je reste là, avec Mme Weasley. Apparemment, tout le monde dort encore.

**Bien, je vais emmener le plateau à Harry et je n'aurais plus qu'à terminer le reste pour tout les autres…**

**Oh non laissez !** dis je. **Je vais le lui emmener ! ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu !**

Je prends le plateau et je monte. C'est laquelle déjà, la chambre des jumeaux ? À oui, c'est la 3ème… j'arrive devant la porte. A cause du plateau, je ne peut pas frapper alors j'entre directement. La porte s'ouvre un peu brusquement et je vois Harry couché dans l'un des lits, Ron assis sur une boite en carton prés de lui et Ginny et Hermione assises par terre aux pieds du lit. Apparemment, elles en sont tombées.

**Harry !** Dis je. **Ça fait si longtemps !**

Je franchis la porte et je m'approche de lui. Mme Weasley est derrière moi.

**Ce n'était pas la peine d'apporter le plateau, je m'apprêtais à le faire moi-même !** lance t elle

**Oh mais ça ne m'a pas dérangé du tout !** répondis je

C'est vrai. Je l'ai fait parce qu'elle devais faire le petit déjeuné des autres ! Je pose le plateau sur les genoux de Harry et je me penche sur lui pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues.

**J'avais tellement envie de te revoir ! Tu te souviens de ma sœur Gabrielle ? Si tu savais ! Elle n'a pas arrêté de me parler de toi pendant des semaines ! Elle va être ravie de te revoir !**

**Ah… elle est là aussi ?** demande t il

**Oh non ! non !** dis en riant. **Je voulais dire, l'été prochain lorsque nous… oh ! mais c'est vrai ! tu ne sais pas !**

**Nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de le lui annoncer…** marmonne Mme Weasley

**Bill et moi allons nous marier !** dis je enthousiaste.

Je ne comprend pas pourquoi, mais je suis toujours très enthousiaste lorsque j'annonce à quelqu'un mon mariage.

**Ah…** dit il.** Et bien… heu… félicitations !**

Je lui souris.

**Je te laisse prendre ton petit déjeuné Harry ! on se revoit tout à l'heure ?**

Et je sors. J'ai préféré écourter ce petit moment. Je sentais le regard de Mme Weasley et des deux filles sur moi. Je sors assez vite mais avant que j'aie refermé la porte, je les entends :

**Maman la déteste.** Dit Ginny

**Je ne la déteste pas !** proteste Mme Weasley. **Je trouve simplement qu'ils se sont fiancés un peu vite, c'est tout !**

Elles chuchotent. Mais pas assez bas pour que je ne les entende pas. J'ai pratiquement refermé la porte pour ne pas qu'ils remarque que je suis là. C'est vraiment agacent cette manie qui m'a pris d'écouter aux portes. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête !

**Il y a un an qu'ils se connaissent,** fait Ron.

**Ce n'est pas très long ! Et puis je sais comment ça s'est passé ! c'est à cause de l'incertitude qui règne depuis le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, les gens pensent qu'ils peuvent mourir d'un instant à l'autre et ils se hâtent de prendre des décisions qui auraient dû leur demander une plus grande réflexion. On a vu la même chose autrefois au temps de sa puissance, des couples à droite et à gauche qui partaient vivre ensemble sur un coup de tête.**

**Comme toi et papa par exemple…** dit Ginny

**Oui mais, ton père et moi étions faits l'un pour l'autre, à quoi aurait il servi d'attendre ?** demande Mme Weasley.** Alors que Bill et Fleur… enfin quoi… qu'est-ce qu'ils ont en commun ? lui a le sens des réalités, il aime travailler dur, alors qu'elle…**

**Une vraie dinde.** Tranche Ginny. **Mais Bill n'est pas si réaliste. Son métier, c'est de conjurer les mauvais sorts, il aime bien l'aventure, il est sensible au charme… j'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'il est tombé amoureux de Fleurk.**

**Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, Ginny,** réplique Mme Weasley sans grande conviction alors que j'entends deux d'entre eux éclater de rire._ (1)_

Je redescends. J'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'ils avaient une si piètre opinion de moi.

Je m'assois à la table et j'attends. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. « Une vraie dinde ». Je ne suis pas une dinde ! De quel droit dit elle de telles choses !

Mme Weasley arrive quelques secondes après moi. Elle me fait son habituel sourire qui sonne faux. Elle se remet à sa tâche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, se sont Ginny et Hermione qui descendent. Cette dernière a un énorme œil au beurre noir qui lui donne un profil de panda. Mme Weasley se précipite vers elle en lui demandant comment elle s'est fait ça. D'après elle, elle a trouvé une des farces des jumeau et elle en a subit les conséquences. Dix minutes plus tard, Harry redescend alors que Mme Weasley ne parvient toujours pas à faire disparaître le noir.

**ça ne veut pas partir !** dit Mme Weasley l'air un peu inquiète.** Portant, ça marchait toujours, avant ! je n'y comprends rien !**

**s'arranger pour qu'on ne puisse pas l'enlever, c'est ça l'idée que Fred et George se fond d'une bonne plaisanterie…** dit Ginny

**mais il faut bien que ça s'en aille !** gémis Hermione. **Je ne vais quand même pas continuer à me promener comme ça !**

**ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie, nous trouverons bien un antidote…** assure doucement Mme Weasley

**Bill m'a raconté, c'est fou ce que je trouve Fred et George amusants ! **dis je en souriant.

**Oui, je m'étouffe de rire !** réplique sèchement Hermione._ (2)_

Je secoue la tête. Non mais vraiment !

Cette journée risque d'être vraiment très longue…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Les quelques semaines qui suivent se passent à peu prés sans encombre. Je vais le moins possible chez les Weasley, je m'arrange la plupart de temps pour trouver une bonne excuse. Malheureusement, ça ne marche pas vraiment et je passe donc la plupart de mes journées au Terrier. Heureusement que Bill a pris quelques jours. Je pense qu'il sent que je ne suis pas à l'aise et que seul Mr Weasley assai d'arranger les choses. Ces quelques semaines auraient presque pu être gaies si Bill et son père ne ramenaient pas sans cesses des nouvelles de disparitions ou de morts…

A la fin des vacances, le ministère a envoyé une voiture pour accompagner les jeunes jusqu'à la gare.

Le soir même, je n'ai pas voulu resté chez les Weasley, j'en ai assez. Les vacances sont terminées, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais encore rester chez eux. Je suis tranquillement installée dans mon canapé, un livre à la main. Il est 23 heures et Bill est en réunion au quartier général. Mais il m'avait assuré que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Il aurait dû être rentré depuis un moment. Au début, je ne me suis pas inquiétée, peut être que ça a duré plus longtemps que prévu. Puis je me suis dit qu'il était resté discuté avec Dumbledore ou avec Mr Lupin ou même avec Tonks… mais ça fait maintenant deux bonnes heures qu'il devrait être rentré et je m'inquiète vraiment. Je ne tiens plus en place et je fais à présent les cents pas dans mon salon. Mais la porte s'ouvre. Bill arrive devant moi. Je soupire de soulagement.

**Mais qu'est ce que tu faisais ! tu aurais dû être là depuis deux heures ! j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ou que…**

**Calme toi Fleur !** me coupe t il. **Je… j'ai était dîner chez mes parents… ils m'ont invité, je voulais venir te chercher mais…**

**Mais ta mère n'a pas voulu…** finis je. **Je crois que j'ai compris.**

Je lui tourne le dos et je vais me coucher. Je suis un peu vexée. J'aurais cru qu'il me préviendrais au moins… ou qu'il insisterait un peu plus auprès de sa mère pour venir me chercher.

Je me couche. Il vient me rejoindre. Je suis sur le flan, dos à lui.

**Fleur… mais qu'est ce que tu as ? **demande t il

**Rien…**

**C'est à cause de ma mère hein ?**

**A ton avis Bill !**

Il soupire et me force à me retourner.

**Ma belle, je suis vraiment désolé ! j'ai voulu venir te chercher mais…**

**Je sais, tu l'as déjà dit, ta mère n'a pas voulu !**

**Fleur… mon ange… ma douce… s'il te plait… tu sais, elle fait des efforts et…**

**Qui fait des efforts Bill ? ta mère ? laisse moi rire ! la seule qui fasse des efforts c'est moi ! elle ne m'aime toujours pas ! c'est même pire qu'avant ! et ta sœur c'est pareil ! je l'ai entendu me qualifier de dinde Bill ! et tu sais comment elle m'appelle ? elle croit que je n'en sais rien, mais je l'ai entendu ! elle devrait faire un peu plus attention à ce que personne ne soit dans les parages !**

Il baisse les yeux. Il sait pertinemment que j'ai raison.

**J'ai accepté de passer toutes mes journées chez toi, pour te faire plaisir ! Mais maintenant je n'en peux plus ! J'ai fait des efforts, de gros efforts !**

**Mais… je ne comprends pas… ils ont tous été très gentils avec toi !**

**Oui, quand tu es là ! mais entre les silence de ta mère et les répliques blessantes de ta sœur lorsque tu étais à Gringotts je…**

**Je suis désolé… tu aurais dû me le dire chérie… je leur aurais… je ne savais pas…**

**Je sais. je suis désolée de m'emporter comme ça mais…**

**Je comprends ne t'en fait pas…** me dit il alors gentiment. **Mais tu aurais dû m'en parler avant au lieu de tout garder pour toi ! je ne t'aurais pas obligé à y retourner tu sais…**

**Je sais…** soufflais je. **Mais je voulais tellement bien faire, tellement leur plaire…**

**Tu plais beaucoup à Ron…**

**Bill ! je ne plaisante pas !**

**Mais moi non plus ! si il croit que je l'ai pas vu… il va voir celui là !**

**Bill…** répétais je doucement

**Ne t'en fait pas. je vais arranger ça avec eux… je suis désolé de t'avoir infligé ça ma belle…**

**Ce n'est rien… du moment que je ne doit plus passer toutes mas journées là bas… **

**Promis !** dit il en riant la main sur le cœur

J'éclate de rire. Je me demande comment il fait. Il n'y a pas cinq minutes, j'aurais été capable de l'envoyer dormir sur le canapé parce qu'il n'avait rien vu de se que sa mère me faisait vivre et maintenant je ris avec lui !

Il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse sur le front en m'assurant qu'il ne les laisserait plus être odieux avec moi et qu'il ne laisserait plus Ron me regarder. Je fini par m'endormir le sourire aux lèvres. Mais avec un poids sur le cœur. Je ne veux pas qu'il se brouille avec sa famille. Pas pour moi… c'est pour ça que je ne lui ai rien dit. Pour ne pas faire d'histoires. Je préfère subir et me taire plutôt que de le voir malheureux parce qu'il sera en froid avec eux.

Enfin… je suis sure que j'y arriverai ! J'arrive toujours à mes fins ! Un jour ou l'autre, elles m'aimeront ! Mme Weasley et Ginny ! Elles m'aimeront toutes les deux !

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Aujourd'hui encore, c'est une journée morose. Nous n'avons strictement rien à faire puisque nous ne pouvons plus faire de missions à l'extérieur. Voldemort tue. Encore. Il provoque la mort de tas de moldus et le ministère est obligé de faire passé ça pour des accidents. Mais les sorciers, eux savent précisément se qui se passe désormais. Et dans tous les pays. Pas plus tard qu'hier, j'ai reçus une lettre de papa. Il était paniqué à l'idée qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Il a même était jusqu'à me demander de rentrer. Mais je ne peux pas… j'ai ma vie ici maintenant et surtout il y a Bill… je ne veux pas repartir et le laisser et lui ne veux pas venir en France avec moi. Pourtant papa a insisté. Longtemps.

Je suis assise derrière mon bureau. Comme je n'ai vraiment rien à faire, je regarde un magasines de robes de mariées. Elles sont toutes vraiment très belle mais aucunes ne me convient pour l'instant. Bill a été convoqué par le patron il y a bien maintenant une demie heure. Je me demande se qu'il lui voulait. Enfin bref, il n'en reste pas moins que je m'ennui. Amanda n'est même pas là aujourd'hui.

**J'aime beaucoup celle là…** souffle la voix de Bill à mon oreille

Je sursaute comme jamais. Je ne l'ai pas entendu rentrer.

**Bill ! tu m'as fait peur !**

**Désolé ma belle… mais c'est vrai, je l'aime beaucoup celle là…**

Il désigne une robe crème avec un bustier bleu. Il ne croit tout de même pas que je vais me parier en bleu ! Je lui fait non de la tête et je referme le magasine.

**Tu n'es pas sensé voir ma robe ! Et encore moins la choisir !** Dis je alors qu'il se place derrière moi et qu'il m'entoure de ses bras.

**c'est ça que tu fais de tes heures de travail ?**

**il faut bien que j'occupe ma journée non ?**

**si j'avais été le patron…**

**oui mais tu n'es pas le patron mon chéri… et en parlant de lui, qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ?** demandais je

**oh, trois fois rien !** **encore une histoire de prévention…**

Il m'embrasse dans le cou. Il fait pivoter mon fauteuil pour que je me retrouve face à lui.

**Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?** demandais je

**J'occupe ta journée ma belle…** dit il en devenant plus entreprenant.

**Pas ici Bill ! quelqu'un pourrait entrer et…**

**La porte est fermée par un sort, j'ai tout insonorisé et Matilda est trop occupée à draguer le petit nouveau… alors laisse toi faire… je suis pas sûr d'être capable d'attendre ce soir…**

Je ris et je me laisse faire avec plaisir. Finalement, cette journée n'est pas si mal… et très bien occupée…

Ça fait maintenant un mois que j'ai parlé à Bill à propos de sa famille. Il a insisté pour aller leur en parler. J'ai réussi à lui faire promettre de ne pas s'emporter, de ne pas faire d'histoires à propos de ça. Je ne suis pas sure que cette histoire va s'arranger de si tôt.

Nous passons beaucoup de temps au quartier général. Bill dit que c'est mieux pour nous. Nous sommes en sécurité là-bas. Bien plus qu'au Terrier et surtout plus qu'a mon appartement. Alors nous passons pratiquement toutes nos soirées là bas. Je m'y ennuis un peu. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de femmes. Les seules sont Mme Weasley, Tonks et moi. Heureusement que je m'entends bien avec Tonks. C'est une gentille fille. Toujours très joyeuse. Sauf depuis un certain temps. Depuis la mort de Sirius il me semble. Ses cheveux ont perdus leur jolie couleur rose bonbon pour une couleur marron terne. Pour être franche, ça ne lui va pas du tout. Je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Tout le monde se sent un peu coupable pour la mort de Sirius. Bill m'a dit qu'il s'était précipité sans réfléchir non seulement pour sauver Harry mais aussi pour prouver à tous ceux qui l'enfermaient ici que lui aussi était capable de faire des choses utiles pour l'Ordre, que lui aussi, il était courageux et qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le materne ou qu'on l'enferme. Tonks elle-même m'a dit qu'elle se battait avec Bellatrix avant qu'elle ne s'attaque à Sirius. Elle n'avait pas réussi à neutraliser la fugitive et tout avait alors dérapé. Alors je croyais que sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux et le fait qu'elle n'arrive plus à contrôler son don de métamorphose était dû au fait qu'elle se sentait elle aussi coupable. Mais elle m'a avoué récemment que ce n'était pas du tout ça. Certes, elle avait énormément de peine parce qu'il était le dernier membre de sa famille qu'elle aimait, même si elle ne le connaissait que très peu. « Le dernier membre respectable de cette famille de fous furieux, malades profonds » avait elle dit. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle était malheureuse. Elle m'a alors avouer être amoureuse de Mr Lupin. Je le savais. J'en étais sûr ! Je lui avais dit que c'était bien, qu'elle devait au contraire en être heureuse ! Mais elle avait rétorqué que lui, refusé toujours ses avances. Il se disait trop vieux, trop pauvre, trop dangereux à cause de sa lycanthropie…

Lycanthropie ? C'est ce jour là que j'avais appris qu'il était un loup garou. J'en suis toujours très étonnée. C'est un homme si gentil, si patient… comment peut il devenir une bête sanguinaire une fois par mois… c'est incompréhensible !

Ce soir, elle et moi sommes en train de mettre la table pour tout le monde dans la cuisine de la maison des Black. Mme Weasley prépare le dîner, Mr Weasley et Bill sont installés plus loin en train de discuter de je ne sais quoi et Mr Lupin et Maugrey viennent d'entrer dans la pièce, tout deux la mine fatiguée. Maugrey fait encore plus froid dans le dos que jamais et la pleine lune est pour demain. Pauvre homme… ça ne doit pas être facile !

J'ai plusieurs fois dit à Tonks de ne pas désespérer… qu'il de rendrait compte qu'il n'est pas tout ce qu'il dit. Cet homme ne peut tout de même pas rester éternellement seul ? Bill lui a dit un jour qu'il faudrait qu'il se trouve une femme pour s'occuper un peu de lui. Mais Mr Lupin a répondu qu'aucune femme ne voudrait jamais d'un monstre comme lui et qu'il n'avait strictement rien à apporter à une femme. Je lui ai alors que Tonks, elle ne demandé qu'a s'occuper de lui, qu'à l'aimer… qu'elle se fichait qu'il soit pauvre, vieux et lycanthrope. Mais il m'avait répliqué d'un ton catégorique que Tonks n'était qu'une jeune fille insouciante, qu'elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment, qu'il n'était pour elle qu'un simple béguin d'adolescente. J'allais lui dire qu'il était un parfait idiot pour penser de telles choses et que Tonks n'était plus une adolescente mais Bill m'avait incité à me taire. Mais il a eu tord ! Ça aurait fait un grand bien à cet homme que quelqu'un lui dise enfin tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas ! enfin bon… il changera d'avis… j'en suis sure… je sais que Tonks ne le laisse pas indifférent et que le fait qu'elle soit malheureuse par sa faute lui fait mal… il cédera… tôt ou tard… de préférence tôt.

Nous nous apprêtons à tous nous installer à table quand la voix de la vieille Mme Black se fait entendre. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre alors sur deux rouquins, très grands, habillés d'une drôle de façon. Ils sont identiques et je comprends alors qu'il s'agit de Fred et George, les deux seuls Weasley que je ne connais pas encore. Ils salut tout les monde avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Bill me les présentes alors et ils me font tout deux de grands sourires et des courbettes. Je leur souris à mon tour. Nous mettons deux couverts de plus et nous passons à table. Encore heureux que Mme Weasley fait toujours assez à manger pour nourrir tout un corps d'armé. Nous n'en aurions jamais eu assez autrement. Les jumeaux mangent autant que Bill et le jeune Ron. Ce qui, croyez moi, n'est pas peu dire. De vrais estomacs sur pâtes. Je me demande où Bill peut bien mettre tout ce qu'il mange. Je pense que ça restera toujours un mystère pour moi.

Arrivé au dessert, plus personne n'a fin. A part les enfants Weasley bien sûr. Leur mère sert alors le café que Arthur et Maugrey vont boire dans un fauteuil alors que Mr Lupin monte se coucher. Il a vraiment l'air épuisé. Il donne l'impression de pouvoir à tout moment s'écrouler à terre, mort. Il ne reste à la table que Tonks, Bill, les jumeaux et moi. Mme Weasley est partit faire la vaisselle et elle a déjà bien fait comprendre que personne d'autre qu'elle ne devais y toucher.

Fred et George discutent avec mon homme tandis que Tonks et moi buvons notre café en silence tout en les écoutant parler de la réussite de leur nouvelle farce.

**Et Bill, t'as vraiment touché le gros lot vieux ! Elle est canon !** Lance alors un des jumeaux en me regardant.

**Ouais…** confirme le second.

Je ne sais pas qui est qui. Je me demande même comment les autres font pour les distinguer ! C'est impossible.

Je rougis un peu à leurs paroles, je n'aime pas beaucoup ce genre de remarque.

**Et les gars ?** Appelle Bill. **Elle parle et comprend parfaitement l'anglais !**

Je les vois se redire. Apparemment, ils étaient persuadés que je ne les comprenais pas.

**Oups…** lance le premier.

**Désolé…** termine le second

Je secoue la tête en riant.

**Ce n'est rien.** Dis je

Tout les deux me sourient. Puis le premier dit :

**Charmante… je me demande se qu'elle fait avec toi frérot…**

**La ferme Fred ! je suis bien plus beau que toi !**

**Ouais c'est ça !** lance le second jumeau qui doit donc être George.

Puis il se tourne vers moi et me dit :

**Tu sais Fleur, je ne comprend pas pourquoi maman ne t'aime pas, mais sache que nous, nous t'aimons beaucoup ! n'est ce pas Fred ?**

**Ouais !**

**Ouais ben ne l'aimaient pas trop quand même ! je vous rappelle que c'est avec moi qu'elle va se marier !** lance Bill

**Mais oui, ça c'est pace qu'elle ne nous connaissait pas ! maintenant, elle va changer d'avis ! entre toi et nous… y'a pas photo !**

**C'est ça ouais…** réplique mon chéri. **Non mais les gars, regardez comment vous êtes habillés ! c'est franchement de très mauvais goût !**

**Et c'est de la peau de dragon !** réplique Fred

**Le dit surtout pas à Charlie, sinon lui, c'est avec votre peau à vous qu'il va se faire une veste !** dit Bill

Les jumeaux lui lancent un regard noir. Mais ils finissent tous les trois par éclater de rire. Puis George sort un paquet de bonbon de sa poche.

**Chérie,** me dit Bill, **ne prend surtout jamais rien de se que ces deux là peuvent te donner !**

**Pourquoi ?** demandais je

**Pour rien… il est idiot ! tu veux un bonbon à la fraise ?** demande George en me tendant le paquet

J'hésite. Puis je souris et refuse. Ils ont l'air trop sages. Je préfère écouter Bill et ne pas prendre de risques inutiles.

**Non merci ça ira…** répondis je

Les jumeaux rient et me font un clin d'œil.

Et la soirée continue comme ça. Fred et George font les idiots, Mme Weasley les réprimande, puis ils me font des compliments et c'est au tour de Bill de les engueuler. Je ris beaucoup. Tonks ris aussi. Sans doute pas autant qu'elle l'aurait pu, mais elle rit. C'est déjà ça. Ces garçons sont de sacrés phénomènes ! C'est fou ce qu'ils peuvent avoir comme imagination ! Ils m'ont parlé de toutes leurs inventions… ce sont de vrais génies ! Lorsque je leur ai dit qu'ils amuseraient sûrement beaucoup Gabrielle, ils ont promis que dès que je viendrais à leur boutique, je pourrait prendre se que je voudrais pour le lui envoyer. Je ne suis pas sure que papa soit très d'accord avec cette idée… mais j'accepte avec grand plaisir.

Une fois la soirée terminée, nous sommes tous invités à rester dormir dans la maison. Mais les jumeaux refusent, ils doivent travailler demain. Moi, je ne veux pas passer la nuit ici. Cette maison me fait froid dans le dos et je ne réussirais certainement pas à fermer l'œil de toute la nuit. Bill le sait, il décrète donc que nous aussi allons rentrer. Seule Tonks accepte de rester. Pour être plus prêt de Mr Lupin. C'est une bonne idée. En partant, je lui glisse à l'oreille de ne pas se décourager. Et je lui dis aussi qu'elle devrait lui apporter une bonne tasse de chocolat bien chaud. Je suis sure que ça lui ferait vraiment plaisir. Elle me sourit et acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

Une fois bien au chaud dans notre lit, au creux des bras de mon futur mari, je repense à cette soirée. Finalement, je me suis beaucoup moins ennuyée que les autres fois. Et puis, Fred et George m'aiment beaucoup, pour reprendre leurs propres mots. J'en suis ravie. Il n'y a que Mme Weasley et Ginny qui ne m'aiment pas. Les autres membres de a famille m'adorent. C'est une très bonne chose pour moi ! J'ai gagné un peu plus de terrain, un peu plus la bataille.

Je gagnerais également la guerre. Je ne perds jamais de toute façon…

Je souris contre le torse de Bill et je m'endors le cœur beaucoup plus léger…

_(1) et (2) : se sont des passages du Prince de Sang Mêlé que j'ai légèrement modifiés pour qu'ils adhèrent à la personnalité de MA Fleur Delacour…_


	15. noël et préparatifs

**hey! et voilà un nouveau chapitre! celui ci à été corrigé! merci à Lilli puce pour sa patience parce que je ne suis vraiment pas facile! elle a même fini par s'énerver! lol mais je la comprend! je suis impossible! **

**voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire!**

**merci à tous pour vos reviews! j'espère n'avoir oublié personne en y répondant!**

**bonne lecture!**

**bisous à tous!**

**.:lillyjade:.**

__

__

_**15. Noël et préparatifs… **_

L'hiver est maintenant arrivé. Il fait plus froid que l'année dernière. Beaucoup de choses sont différentes par rapport à l'année dernière. Personne ne chante dans les rues. Celles-ci ne sont d'ailleurs pas beaucoup décorées… je crois que les gens ont même peur de mettre le nez dehors… c'est dommage. Pour halloween, aucun enfant n'est venu frapper à ma porte. Pourtant, l'année dernière, il y en avait. Bill m'a dit que les parents ne laissent plus leurs enfants sortir. Ils ont raison dans un certain sens. Je crois que moi non plus je ne laisserais pas mon enfant se promener dans les rues.

Mais avec le froid est aussi arrivé quelque chose de très important. Un an. Ça fait un an que Bill et moi sommes ensemble… je n'ai pas vu cette année passer. Le matin de notre anniversaire, lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais seule dans mon lit. Mais celui-ci était entièrement recouvert de pétales de roses rouges. Sur la table du salon, il y avait un énorme bouquet de roses rouges elles aussi. Une petite carte disait : « un an ma belle sorcière…je t'aime, joyeux anniversaire… ». Il y avait pensé ! Deux bras se sont alors refermés autour de ma taille et j'ai senti mon homme déposer de tous petits baisers sur mon cou. Il m'a alors mis dans les mains un fin paquet carré. Paquet qui contenait un fin collier de perles bleues.

« Il parait qu'une mariée doit porter quelque chose de bleu pour le grand jour… j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait t'être utile également ce jour là » avait-il chuchoté à mon oreille. Je m'étais retournée et l'avais embrassé comme si ma vie en dépendait. Après quoi, j'étais alors partie chercher ce que moi je lui avais acheté pour cet anniversaire. J'ai soudain trouvé que ce n'était rien comparé à ce que lui m'avait déjà offert. Mais il avait adoré ! Une chaîne en argent avec un hiéroglyphe égyptien en guise de médaillon. C'est Amanda qui m'avait conseillé. Personne n'avait su me dire ce que signifiait se signe mais il m'avait énormément plu alors je l'avais pris quand même. Selon Bill, il voulait dire bonheur. J'ai alors été toute fière de mon choix. Parce que ce simple petit signe définissait si bien toute cette année. Nous avions ensuite passé toute la journée au Caire. Bill avait jugé que c'était le meilleur endroit au monde où fêter notre anniversaire puisque c'est là bas que tout a commencé.

Noël arrive à grand pas. Je vais retourner en France pour voir Gabrielle et papa. Hier, j'ai reçu une lettre de papa qui nous invite Bill et moi à passer les 24 et 25 décembre à Marseille. Je n'en ai pas encore parlé à Bill. Je ne sais pas si il a déjà prévu quelque chose avec sa famille.

Ce soir, nous sommes installés l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé. C'est un des rares soirs où nous n'avons pas de réunions à l'Ordre. Tant mieux. Enfin une soirée tranquille au coin du feu avec mon chéri. Il est absorbé dans son journal, il y a encore eu des morts aujourd'hui. C'est terrible. Un bus scolaire tout entier. Que des petits moldus entre 7 et 10 ans ? C'est vraiment terrible. Il a fallu que le ministère couvre ça par un accident. Je ne veux même pas penser qu'ils ont dû mentir aux familles. Mais ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix.

Je crois que c'est le bon moment pour parler à Bill de l'invitation de papa. Ça nous ferait du bien de quitter un peu le pays. De quitter la guerre. Et puis, pour une fois, il ne passera pas un Noël sous la neige !

**Chéri…**

**Hum…**

**Euh… tu sais cette lettre que papa m'a envoyée hier ?** demandais-je

**Hum, oui…**

**Et bien, il nous invite à passer Noël à la maison, enfin en France. Tous les deux. Alors je me suis dit que peut être… que ce serait bien de quitter un peu tout ça, toute cette peur qui règne… pour quelques jours… mais peut-être que tu as déjà prévu quelque chose avec ta famille et que…**

Il met un doigt sur ma bouche pour me faire taire. C'est vrai que je viens de dire tout ça très vite et avec mon accent, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il a tout compris.

**Non. C'est une excellente idée… nous irons, **répond-t-il. **Je pensais justement que nous pourrions partir quelques jours, seuls tout les deux…**

**Oh ! Vraiment ! C'est fantastique ! Je suis tellement contente que tu acceptes ! Tu verras ce sera fantastique ! Tu vas rencontrer ma grand-mère Giovanna et mon grand-père Simon. Ils ont tellement hâte de te rencontrer ! Si tu savais ! Ils étaient fous de joie lorsque je leur ai dit que nous allions nous marier ! Et il y aura aussi….**

**Eh ! Du calme ! Respire ma belle ! Tu vas finir par manquer d'air !** rit-il.

Je lui souris et lui fait un bisou sur le nez.

**Excuse-moi, mais je suis tellement contente !**

**Je vois ça !**

**Tu es sûr que ça ne te pose pas de problème de ne pas passer les fêtes avec ta famille ?**

**Non. Ma mère va s'en doute protester que Noël c'est fait pour être en famille et blablabla… mais je m'en fiche. Je veux le passer avec toi, et puis, il faut bien que je rencontre les membres de ta famille non ?**

**Oui…**

Je lui fais un grand sourire et je l'embrasse. Il est vraiment parfait.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

15 décembre. Il est bientôt 22 heures et nous sommes encore au quartier général. Nous n'avons pas encore dit à Mme Weasley que Bill ne passerait pas les fêtes en Angleterre. Pour être honnête je crains un peu sa réaction. Nous venons de finir de dîner et nous sommes encore tous attablé. Mme Weasley à insister pour que Tonks se place à côté de Bill. Je la soupçonne de vouloir les mettre ensemble. Si elle savait à quel point elle n'a aucune chance…

**Chéri,** lance alors Mme Weasley à Bill, **tu as pris quelques jours pour Noël ?**

**Oui.** répond t-il

Je sens qu'elle ne va pas être très contente quand elle va savoir qu'il a prit toute une semaine pour la passer avec moi, en France.

**Alors, le 24, tout le monde dîne à la maison et…**

**Nous ne pourrons pas venir maman. nous sommes invités chez le père de Fleur,** la coupe Bill

Elle ne dit rien. 3…2…1… APOCALYPSE !

**QUOI ! Mais enfin Bill ! Tu ne peux pas partir chez elle pour Noël ! C'est une fête familiale et…**

**Oui, c'est une fête familiale et je vais y rencontrer la famille de Fleur.**

**Mais…**

**Non maman, nous serons là pour le nouvel an !**

**Mais enfin chéri, toutes les années, tu reviens et…**

**Et bien cette année, on fera une exception maman ! Ce n'est pas un drame !**

Ma future belle-mère a l'air scandalisé et Tonks à côté de Bill, s'étouffe presque à force de rire.

**Molly chérie, **intervient Arthur, **Bill a raison, ça ne fait rien ! Il doit bien rencontrer la famille de sa fiancée non ? Et puis, il vient de te dire qu'ils seront là pour la nouvelle année, alors où est le problème ?**

Mme Weasley ne répond rien mais je la voie se pincer les lèvres avec force comme pour empêcher les mots de sortir de sa bouche. Je soupire. Quel malheur !

Nous sommes le 24. Il est presque 15 heures et Bill et moi sommes au centre de portoloins. Nous aurions pu transplaner mais maintenant que c'est la guerre, la plupart des pays ont interdit le transplanage vers l'Angleterre. La France en fait partie.

La responsable vient alors nous dire que tout est prêt. Nous passons à l'inspection puis nous partons. Nous sommes chargés de paquets, enfin surtout moi ! Lorsque nous arrivons, les elfes nous débarrassent et papa nous accueille, une Samantha grincheuse sur ses talons. Il me serre dans ses bras et salut chaleureusement Bill.

**M. Weasley,** lance Samantha, **vous dormirez dans la chambre d'ami. Je ne veux pas ces choses là chez moi.**

**Hum… vous pouvez m'appeler Bill…** dit-il

**Oui, bien sûr. Mathieu, tu lui montre, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !**

Et elle s'en va avec son air hautin que je déteste tant. Papa secoue la tête et nous accompagne à l'étage.

**Vous pourrez dormir avec Fleur, Bill mais je vous en pris, soyez sage !**

**Euh… oui, oui bien sûr…** répond Bill.

Papa sourit et se retourne pour nous laisser.

**Papa ?**

Il se retourne.

**Oui chérie ?**

**Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?**

**Très bien pourquoi ?**

**Parce que tu viens de dire que Bill et moi pouvions partager la même chambre… le même lit… tu en es conscient ?**

**Bien sûr ! Les enfants, vous allez vous marier et puis, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie ma douce, je sais bien que vous ne faîtes pas chambre à part en Angleterre ! A quoi servirait-il de vous séparer ici ?**

Il me sourit encore et s'en va pour de bon. Je suis stupéfaite. Qui est cet homme et qu'a-t-on fait de mon père ? Je souris à Bill et je hausse les épaules en lui faisant signe d'entrer. Nos valises sont déjà là et je lui montre où se trouve la salle de bain. Nous sortons.

Tins, je n'ai pas encore vu Gabrielle, c'est étrange, j'aurais plutôt pensé qu'elle serait là pour nous accueillir, elle aussi…

Mais j'ai comme l'impression que c'est le calme avant la tempête. Qu'elle ne va certainement pas tarder !

**FLEUR ! BILL !**

Et voilà, qu'est ce que je disais ? Une petite tornade blonde se dirige vers nous à toute vitesse et se jette dans mes bras. Elle me serre contre elle et se met sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir m'embrasser. Puis elle se tourne vers Bill et cette fois ci, non seulement elle doit se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, mais en plus, Bill doit se baisser pour qu'elle puisse atteindre sa joue.

**C'est génial que tu sois venu toi aussi ! J'avais tellement hâte de vous revoir ! **lance-t-elle surexcitée.** Aller, venez, papa a dit « tout le monde au salon » !**

Elle me prend par la main et m'entraîne à sa suite au salon où nous trouvons papa et Samantha assis dans deux grands fauteuils. Nous nous installons nous aussi, juste en face d'eux.

**Alors Bill, comment va votre mère ?** demande papa

**Elle va bien, elle est un peu mécontente que je ne passe pas Noël chez moi mais elle s'en remettra.**

Papa sourit. Je vois bien qu'il fait de gros efforts pour ne pas reparler du dîner lors duquel ils se sont rencontrés.

**Bien, bien…**finit-il par dire. **Et est-ce qu'elle a changé d'avis à propos de ce mariage ?**

**Disons qu'elle s'est fait à l'idée…** répond mon fiancé.

**Bien, bien.** répète papa. **Avez-vous arrêté une date ?**

**Oui, ce sera le 7 août prochain !** dis-je avec un sourire pour Gabrielle.

**C'est très bien tout ça.** **Vous avez déjà un endroit pour la cérémonie ?**

**Nous avons encore le temps d'y pense d'ici août papa ! **ris-je

**Chérie, il faut vite réserver un endroit ! Sinon, le moment venu, vous ne trouverez rien !**

**Ton père a raison chérie…** me dit Bill

**Tu vois que j'ai raison !** insiste papa. **Vous comptez vous marier ici ou en Angleterre ?**

**Nous n'en avons pas encore vraiment parlé papa mais…** commençais-je

**Mais il y aurait trop de monde à faire venir ici. Et puis, j'avais pensé que nous pourrions nous marier au Terrier, dans le grand jardin… la maison et ses alentours sont constamment protégés, ne vous en faites pas M. Delacour…** précise Bill devant le regard septique de papa.

**Bill, vous allez épouser ma fille, vous pouvez m'appeler Mathieu ! Votre mère est d'accord pour que vous vous mariiez chez elle ?**

**Elle le sera. Ne vous en faites pas ! J'en ai déjà parlé à mon père, il est d'accord, il a dit qu'il convaincrait ma mère.**

**Votre père est quelque de très bien…**

Bill sourit.

**Et ta robe chérie ? Tu en as déjà choisie une ?**

**Et bien en fait, j'ai cherché mais… je me suis dit que… enfin que je pourrais peut être prendre celle de maman…**

Papa me sourit attendri. Je sais qu'il voulait m'entendre dire ça. Il m'a souvent dit que maman avait toujours dit qu'elle me donnerait sa robe le jour où je me marierais.

**Impossible !** lance Samantha

**Et pourquoi ça ? **répliquais-je

**Parce que nous ne l'avons pas !** **Nous n'avons rien gardé de ta mère ! N'est ce pas, Mathieu ?**

Je regarde papa scandalisé. Il n'aurait tout de même pas osé la laisser jeter les affaires de maman !

**Elle est chez ta grand-mère Rosane chérie, comme toutes les affaires de ta mère.**

Je soupire, soulagée.

**Comment ça chez sa grand-mère ? Tu as gardé toutes les affaires de ta femme ? Tu as tout mis chez cette vieille folle alors que je t'avais dit de les mettre aux ordures !**

**Calme-toi Samantha, tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais jeter toutes ses affaires ! Tu as pensé à mes filles ?**

**Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Je…**

Mais nous n'entendons pas la fin. J'ai entraîné Bill et Gabrielle hors de la pièce. Leur dispute ne les regarde pas. Moi j'irais m'entretenir avec cette idiote plus tard. De quel droit a-t-elle ordonné à mon père de se débarrasser des affaires de maman ! Et comment ose t-elle traiter ma grand-mère de vieille folle !

Je préfère les laisser.

A 18h30, nous allons nous préparer. Heureusement que j'ai pensé à dire à Bill d'emmener un costume. Il a pris celui qu'il avait le soir de sa demande en mariage. Gabrielle et moi, cette fois ci, n'avons pas la même robe. La sienne est rose à manches longues, la mienne est bleu foncé, sans manche, avec de grands gants qui remontent au dessus de mes coudes. A 19 heures, tout le monde est arrivé. Nous venons tout juste de terminer de nous coiffer. Je me rends dans la chambre où Bill s'est changé, accompagnée de Gabrielle. Il a l'air un peu paniqué et peine à attacher sa cravate. Je dis à Gabrielle de ne pas nous attendre, de descendre et de dire à papa que nous arrivons.

**C'est mieux sans la cravate !** lance-t-elle à Bill avant de sortir.

Je ris et referme la porte. Je m'avance vers lui, il est de dos à moi et se regarde dans le miroir. Je me place à ses côtés et le force à se tourner vers moi. J'entreprends d'attacher sa cravate.

**Ne t'en fait pas chéri… tout va bien se passer ! **le rassurais-je. **La plupart des gens sont de la famille de Samantha, ils ne feront pas attention à toi. Et les autres sont mes oncles, tantes et grands-parents. Ils vont t'adorer.**

**Tu crois ?**

**J'en suis sûre…**

J'ai terminé de lui attacher sa cravate. Je recule pour le regarder. Non, il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

**Gabrielle a raison !** dis-je alors. **C'est mieux sans la cravate !**

Je la lui détache et le regarde de nouveau. Il est parfait comme ça. Exactement comme le jour de sa demande. Je lui souris et je remarque qu'il ne me lâche pas des yeux.

**Tu… waouh… tu es magnifique… superbe... waouh…**

**Merci, tu es très beau toi aussi…**

Je lui fais un grand sourire. Je sens qu'il n'est pas vraiment rassuré. Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres et je l'entraîne par la main vers la sortie. En arrivant devant les escaliers, Bill m'arrête et m'embrasse. Comme pour se donner du courage. Je souris, il me donne son bras et nous descendons. Lorsque nous arrivons au pied des escaliers, tout le monde se tait et nous regarde. Je sens Bill se tendre encore plus. Les conversations reprennent. J'aperçois grand-mère Giovanna qui se dirige vers nous.

_**Mia cara !** **Sono cosi contenta di rivederlo ! Come vai ?**_

**Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, grand-mère ! Je vais très bien merci et toi ?**

**_Molto bene_ !** répond t-elle

Je me demande ce qu'il lui prend tout à coup de me parler en italien. Elle se tourne vers Bill et lui sourit puis reprend en me regardant avec un sourire malicieux :

**_Allora è lui_ _Bill?_**

**Oui, c'est lui. Bill, je te présente ma grand-mère Giovanna, la mère de papa.**

**Enchanté Mme,** dit-il avec un sourire en lui faisant un baisemain.

**_E delizioso! E molto bello uomo anche !_**

**Grand-mère ! **

_**Andate molto bene insieme ! Avrete molto di bei bambini amata… **_

**Grand mère!**

**Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Bill... **lui dit-elle dans un français cassé par son accent italien.

Je ne suis pas sûre que Bill soit arrivé à comprendre mais il lui sourit et incline la tête. Grand mère s'approche de lui, l'oblige doucement à se pencher et l'embrasse sur la joue en lui tapotant l'épaule. Elle rit et s'en va vers grand-père.

**Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? **me demande Bill

**Pour résumer, elle a dit que tu étais très beau, que nous allions très bien ensemble et que nous aurions de très beaux enfants. Oh ! Et qu'elle était ravie de te rencontrer enfin.**

**C'est bon signe non?**

**Mais oui! Allez viens, mon grand-père nous regarde, il veut que nous allions le voir...**

Et je l'entraîne vers grand-père. Lui aussi est ravi de le rencontrer. Tout les membres de ma famille veulent connaître Bill. Ils semblent tous ravis de le connaître.

Le dîner se passe très bien. Comme d'habitude, les gens de la famille de Samantha, tous aussi odieux qu'elle, ne nous adressent pas la parole ou si peu.

Nous nous couchons à 2 heures, une fois tout le monde partit.

Le lendemain, comme tout les 25 décembre, Gabrielle et moi nous nous rendons chez mes grands-parents maternels. Le seul changement cette année, c'est que Bill nous accompagne. Mes grands parents discutent beaucoup avec lui et ils semblent beaucoup l'aimer égalment. Comment ne pas l'aimer me direz-vous? Grand-mère me dit également qu'elle le trouve très beau! Tout le monde le trouve très beau ! C'est fou ! Mais justifié ! Alors que Gabrielle et grand-père font faire le tour du propriétaire à Bill, je parle à grand-mère de mon désir de porter la robe de maman pour mon mariage. Elle en a les larmes aux yeux. Nous laissons grand-père et Bill au salon et nous montons avec Gabrielle chercher la dite robe dans l'ancienne chambre de maman. Grand-mère ouvre l'armoire et sort la robe. Elle est tout simplement magnifique. D'une blancheur éclatante, une longue jupe sur laquelle est posé un fin voile de soie transparent cousu sur plusieurs endroits, un bustier brodé de jolies fleurs blanche sur le décolté et de fins gants de soie qui remontent aux coudes. Elle est parfaite. Je me vois déjà dedans. Grand mère me la fait essayer. Elle me va à la perfection. Maman et moi avons la même taille. Je me dirige vers le miroir et je reste sans voix. Je n'ai sans doute jamais été aussi belle que dans cette robe.

**Tu es merveilleusement belle, Fleur...** me dit Gabrielle

**Merci...**

**Je ne peux pas te fixer le voile, il y avait un diadème avec mais il s'est brisé il y a bien longtemps.** dit grand-mère.

**Ce n'est rien, nous en trouverons un autre...**

**Ariane a toujours dit que sa robe t'irait à merveille. **me dit grand-mère, émue.

Je souris à mon reflet dans le miroir. C'est vrai, cette robe est parfaite… on dirait qu'elle a été cousue sur moi… pas le moindre défaut. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'imaginer déjà dedans, pour ce beau jour d'été où j'épouserais le beau rouquin tranquillement installé en bas. Je me vois déjà au bras de papa qui m'amènerait à lui… je l'imagine en train de me regarder avec émerveillement… mon visage se fend en un sourire radieux. Sourire qui semble t-il est contagieux car Gabrielle et grand-mère arborent le même.

Je la retire après un petit moment. Je ne veux surtout pas l'abîmer. Je vais la ramener avec moi. Je demanderais à Amanda de me la garder pour ne pas que Bill la voit. Grand-mère la plie avec soin et la met dans un petit sac. Puis nous redescendons au salon pour trouver grand-père et Bill qui discutent autour d'un verre de vin. Grand-père a un cigare à la bouche. Je m'installe près de Bill.

**Je croyais que tu avais arrêté de fumer, grand-père !** grondais-je

**Ma chérie, je rencontre ton fiancé aujourd'hui !** **Et puis, c'est Noël ! Tu peux bien permettre à un vieil homme un petit cigare par an !**

Je soupire, en même temps que grand-mère. Il est vraiment désespérant ! Le médicomage lui a pourtant dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il fume ! Que ça le tuerait ! Mais non, il n'en fait qu'a sa tête !

**Grand-père, j'ai envie que tu sois encore en vie pour mon mariage cet été, alors soit gentil, éteint ce cigare !**

**Très bien ! Tu as gagné !**

Il l'éteint. Tant mieux ! En plus cette odeur est répugnante ! Elle me donne la nausée. C'est vraiment infect !

Nous dînons chez mes grands-parents puis nous rentrons vers minuit au manoir lorsque Gabrielle s'est finalement endormie la tête sur les genoux de grand-père.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Nous sommes le 15 janvier. Nous sommes rentrés de France pour le nouvel an comme prévu. Nouvel an que nous avons fêté chez les parents de Bill, comme promis. Ce soir là, il y avait Charlie, Fred et George, Tonks et M. Lupin. Mais la soirée a été plus qu'agréable. Et pour cause, Mme Weasley ne m'a tout simplement pas adressé la parole. Pas un seul mot si ce n'est bonsoir et au revoir. Par pure politesse. Elle à vraiment la rancune tenace. Mais je m'en fiche, parce que tout le monde à fait en sorte que je me sente comme chez moi et ils ont tous réussi. Pour la première fois depuis maintenant un peu plus d'un an, je me suis sentie bien dans cette famille.

Je suis en train de me promener dans le Londres moldu avec Amanda. Elle m'a dit qu'elle connaissait une superbe boutique où ils vendent des robes de demoiselle d'honneur. Je voudrais les prendre couleur or. J'avais pensé à du rose clair, mais avec les cheveux roux de Ginny se serait tout bonnement horrible. Nous y entrons et l'une des vendeuses nous fait faire le tour. Nous avons déjà fait quatre boutiques, mais aucunes robes ne m'a plu. Mais alors que je commence sérieusement à désespérer, j'aperçois dans un petit coin de la boutique une robe dans la couleur or que je voulais. Toute en soie, arrivant à peine au dessous des genoux, avec trois fines bretelles qui partent du décolleté à gauche pour finir dans le dos à droite. C'est elle ! C'est elle que je veux ! Je la montre à mon amie. Elle m'approuve et nous en commandons trois. Nous reviendrons pour les essayages avec Ginny, Gabrielle et Abby la fille d'Amanda.

Puis nous allons chez le fleuriste. Toujours du côté moldu. Il y a bien des fleuristes chez les sorciers mais ils ne vendent que des fleurs pour les potions et les infusions. Ils ne vendent pas celles que je veux. Pour mon mariage, je ne veux que du blanc. Nous regardons toutes les fleurs et je porte mon choix sur des roses et des lys blancs. Amanda me dit que c'est un très bon choix. Puis nous nous en allons, non sans que le fleuriste ne m'ait offert une rose sous l'œil mécontent de sa femme. Nous allons déjeuner. Il faut que je lui demande quelque chose. Nous allons au Chaudron Baveur et Tom nous sert.

**Amanda ?** demandais-je alors.

**Oui, chérie ?**

**Je voudrais te demander, tu sais, quand je suis arrivé ici, tu as tout de suite était très gentille avec moi et c'est toi qui m'as poussé vers Bill, alors je voudrais savoir si tu acceptes d'être mon témoin !**

**Oh ma chérie ! C'est avec grand plaisir !**

**Merci Amanda…**

Elle me fait un énorme sourire. Nous finissons de déjeuner et nous rentrons chez elle. Elle veut absolument que j'essaie ma robe de mariée, qu'elle garde chez elle, devant elle.

Il est 23 heures. Nous sommes encore au quartier général. Bill et moi sommes installés sur un vieux canapé. Nous discutons de qui nous allons inviter au mariage.

**On ne peut pas se permettre de faire venir trop de monde de ta famille.** me dit-il.** Ou alors il faudrait qu'ils prennent beaucoup de précautions…**

**De toute façon, à part mes quatre grands-parents, papa et quelques tantes et oncles, il n'y aura pas vraiment beaucoup de monde de mon côté. Une quinzaine au maximum, je pense…**

**Hum… oui ça devrait être bon.**

**Je ne peux pas faire venir les jumelles, elles sont moldu, se serait trop risqué. **

**Et pas de Franc !**

**Non, pas de Franc…** ris-je

Je me blottie contre lui. Je vois Mme Weasley nous regarder, un peu plus loin, avec agacement. Alors je me serre plus fort à lui.

**Tu vas inviter ton frère Percy ?** demandais-je

**Non,** répond-t-il simplement

**Bill !** **C'est ton frère tout de même ! Et qui sait, peut-être que ça le réconciliera avec votre famille ! Je crois vraiment que ta mère en souffre, chéri… ce serait bien !**

**Depuis quand le fait que ma mère souffre ça t'inquiète ?**

**Bill ! Je suis sérieuse !**

**Moi aussi ! Pas de Percy ! Je ne veux pas que cet idiot face un scandale à ma mère le jour de mon mariage !**

**Je crois vraiment que tu devrais l'inviter, **insistais-je. **Envois lui un faire-part ! Tu verras bien ! Peut-être qu'il ne viendra pas ! Tu n'as rien à perdre…**

**Si je ne le fais pas tu vas le faire toi, pas vrai ?** demande t-il, en souriant

**Il y a de grandes chances oui…**

**Alors c'est d'accord. Mais si il dit non, c'est non, on n'insiste pas !**

**On n'insiste pas ! C'est promis !**

Je lui sourie. J'ai encore gagné ! Je gagne toujours. Je vois Mme Weasley qui me regarde étrangement. Ce n'est pas de la haine, ni du ressentiment et encore moins un regard de reproche. Non, elle a dû entendre ce que j'ai dit à Bill à propos de Percy. Peut être qu'elle va enfin comprendre que je ne suis pas une garce, que j'aime vraiment son fils, que je ne me moque pas de lui et que je ne le laisserais pas tomber au dernier moment en lui piétinant le cœur. Bill m'embrasse alors en secouant la tête.

**Hey les amoureux !** lance Tonks, **un peu de tenu, je vous prie !**

**T'as qu'à regarder ailleurs !** lui réplique Bill.

**Vous restez dormir ?** demande-t-elle.

**Non, nous allons rentrer. Nous avons encore des choses à faire,** dit mon fiancé.

Il se lève, m'obligeant à en faire de même. Nous embrassons tout le monde (même Mme Weasley) et nous transplanons chez nous.

Demain, Bill a une mission pour l'Ordre. Encore. C'est la troisième en dix jours. Il va patrouiller à Pré au Lard, le village près de Poudlard. Je ne suis pas vraiment rassurée. Mais il m'assure que dans le village comme à Poudlard, il ne risque rien. Dumbledore veille, comme le roi sur son royaume.


	16. quand le bonheur devient tragédie

**HEY! sa y est! j'ai ENFIN pu publier ce chapitre! le site ne voulait pas marcher ce matin... enfin bon...**

**dans ce chapitre, il y a un passage en italique, ce sont les pensées de Bill...**

**j'espère qu'il vous plaira! merci à tous pour vos review et encore une fois, j'espère n'avoir oublier personne...**

**petit moment de pub: pour ceux qui aime le couple Bill/Fleur... je vous conseil d'aller lire le OS de Lilli-Puce "oui ou non" qui est vraiment trés bien! vous la trouverez dans mes auteurs favoris... **

**voilà, voilà... la suite lundi...**

**bisous à tous...**

__

__

__

_**16. Quand le bonheur devient tragédie…**_

Le mois de juin est déjà là. Enfin, plutôt la fin du mois de juin. Ces six derniers mois ont étaient épuisant. D'une part à cause de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui nous prend de plus en plus de temps. Surtout à Bill en fait.

Et puis, il a fallu préparer le mariage. Mme Weasley a accepté sans rechigner que nous nous mariions au Terrier. Après tout, il s'agit du mariage de son fils aîné, même si c'est avec moi. Mais je dois avouer que ces deniers temps, elle s'est un peu radoucie. Nous avons terminé la liste des invités, il y aura une soixantaine de personnes, dont une vingtaine de ma famille en comptant les enfants de mes tantes et oncles. Il y aura Mme Maxime aussi et bien entendu la famille d'Amanda. Comme je le lui avais demandé, Bill a envoyé une invitation à son frère Percy. Mais celui-ci n'a même pas pris la peine de répondre. Non mais vraiment ! Aucun respect !

Puis, il a fallu nous occuper des robes de demoiselles d'honneur. Là, nous avons eu un réel problème. Il nous fallait des mesures. Mais, mes trois demoiselles d'honneur étaient soit à Beauxbâtons, soit à Poudlard. Et comme j'ai acheté les robes chez les moldus, il leur fallait un certain temps pour faire les trois et donc les mesures assez rapidement. Comme nous ne pouvions pas les faire venir aux essayages, nous avons pris une de leurs robes et nous avons fait faire celles des demoiselles d'honneur avec des mesures approximatives. Mais Amanda m'a assuré que si jamais nous devions faire des retouches pour la taille, elle serait capable de les faire grâce à un très bon sortilège. J'ai été en partie rassurée sur ce point. Nous avons commandé les fleurs (les lys et les roses blanches), les tissus pour la décoration (blancs eux aussi). Une chose positive, nous n'avons eu aucunes retouches à faire sur ma robe. Mais voilà, il reste le problème du voile. Nous n'avons toujours rien trouvé d'assez jolie pour le fixer. C'est insensé ! Je me marie dans un peu plus d'un mois maintenant !

D'après M. Weasley, Bill a trouvé le costume parfait. Ils n'ont pas voulu que je le voie. « Je ne vois pas ta robe, tu ne vois pas mon costume ! » m'avait dit Bill lorsque je lui avais demandé de me le montrer. Ses frères Charlie, Fred, George et Ronald seront ses témoins. On peut dire qu'il n'a pas vu petit. Je lui ai dit que normalement, c'était au maximum trois témoins par mais il m'a dit que les jumeaux comptaient pour un seul.

Et bien entendu, le professeur Dumbledore a confirmé qu'il nous marierait.

Bill et moi ne nous voyons plus aussi souvent après le travail. En sortant de la banque, la plupart du temps, il part pour l'Ordre et moi je vais m'occuper de notre mariage. Les missions qui lui sont confiées sont de plus en plus fréquentes. Il part à 18h30 pour ne revenir que tard dans la nuit ou plus tôt le matin. On lui fait faire la surveillance de Pré au Lard. Il est même aller patrouiller dans le collège il y a deux jours. Il me répète sans cesse que ce n'est que par mesure de sécurité, que Poudlard et ses alentours sont les lieux les plus sûrs au monde. Mais si Poudlard est si sûr que ça, alors pourquoi est ce que Dumbledore demande aux membres de l'Ordre de patrouiller ?

Dumbledore veille… comme le roi sur son royaume…

Mais dans les contes pour enfants, lorsque le roi s'absente, l'ennemi n'en profite-t-il pas pour envahir les lieux ?

Que se passerait-il si Dumbledore s'absentait ? Est-ce que Voldemort en profiterait pour investir les lieux ?

Dans les contes pour enfants, lorsque le roi meurt, l'ennemi n'en profite-t-il pour régner à sa place ?

Que se passerait-il si Dumbledore venait à mourir ? Est-ce que Voldemort en profiterait pour installer son règne ?

Toutes ces questions qui m'empêchent de dormir alors que mon homme est là bas et que moi je suis seule dans ce grand lit, à l'attendre, à espérer qu'il rentre vivant, en bonne santé… si vous saviez à quel point je peux être inquiète… je m'attends à ce que l'on vienne frapper à ma porte à chaque seconde et que l'on me dit qu'il s'est fait tuer en mission. Je repense alors à Rebecca, la femme de Jim, l'auror qui a était tué par Bellatrix Lestrange lors de la mission de sauvetage de Franc. Je me demande comme elle fait maintenant, sans son mari. Toute seule avec son petit bébé. J'aurais bien aimé aller la voir mais je me suis dit que ce n'aurait pas été correct. Après tout, que lui aurais-je dit ? « J'étais là quand c'est arrivé ! Nous étions aller sauver mon ami des griffes de Voldemort et votre mari est passé devant moi par la trappe pour assurer notre sécurité. Grâce à lui, je suis encore en vie… » Non… ça n'aurait pas été correct. Pauvre femme… je me demande ce que je ferais si on venait m'annoncer que Bill à subit le même sort que Jim. La seule différence, c'est que nous, nous n'avons pas d'enfants…

Il est minuit et demi. Bill était encore en patrouille dans Pré au Lard cette nuit. Encore… pour la troisième fois cette semaine…

…Une heure trente. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. C'est impossible. Je suis étendue sur mon canapé. Encore toute habillée. Je n'ai même pas eu la force de me changer ce soir…

…Deux heures. Pourquoi ce mauvais pressentiment qui m'assaillit dès que Bill part en mission est beaucoup plus important ce soir ? Je jette le magazine que j'étais en train de lire à travers le salon. Il n'y a rien à faire. Je ne peux pas dormir, manger, lire ou même écrire. Et toujours cette boule à l'estomac. J'ai encore plus peur ce soir que les autres soirs…

…Deux heures cinq. Des coups violents sont frappés à la porte de mon appartement. Je sursaute. Mais qui peut bien être le fou qui vient frapper chez moi à cette heure ci ? Et là, c'est la panique. Si quelqu'un vient ici à cette heure, c'est qu'il est arrivé quelque chose. Les coups se font plus durs, plus rapides. La personne de l'autre côté commence à perdre patience. Je regarde par le juda. C'est Mr et Mme Weasley. Ils ont le visage inquiet, affolé.

Oh seigneur ! Il est arrivé quelque chose ! J'ouvre vite la porte.

**Il faut que vous veniez avec nous Fleur !** me dit Mr Weasley, la voix tremblante.

**Que se passe-t-il ?** demandais-je de plus en plus inquiète

**C'est Bill.** **Il patrouillait dans Poudlard quand des mangemorts ont débarqués. Il s'est fait attaquer par Greyback.**

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. C'est la panique. Mon cœur s'arrête de battre. Bill… je vais chercher les premières chaussures que je peux trouver et je sors avec eux. Je ne prends pas la peine d'éteindre la lumière ou de fermer la porte à clé. Je ne suis même pas sure qu'elle soit fermée tout court d'ailleurs… mais je m'en contre-fiche. Bill…

**Est-ce qu'il est vivant ?** demandais-je

**Oui…** **mais… nous vous dirons une fois à Poudlard. Il faut transplaner maintenant.**

Très bien. Nous transplanons devant le portail de Poudlard. Au-dessus des toits, la marque des ténèbres… alors c'est vrai… ils se sont fait attaquer !

**Vous allez m'expliquer oui ?** m'énervais-je

**Une fois à l'intérieur Fleur…** **dépêchons-nous…**

Pourquoi ne veulent t ils rien me dire ? Et qui est ce Greyback ?

Une minute… Greyback… oh mon dieu non ! Bill m'a parlé de lui ! C'est le loup-garou qui à mordu Mr Lupin… le loup-garou… mon Bill… non ! Non ! Pas lui, je vous en prie…

Nous arrivons devant l'infirmerie. Mme et Mr Weasley toujours devant moi. Ils poussent les portes et traversent la salle en courant. Moi je m'arrête lorsque je vois Mme Weasley se pencher vers Bill… non !

Oh seigneur ! Bill ! Il est là, allongé sur un lit… le visage lacéré, déchiré… son si beau visage… je suis horrifié ! Pourquoi lui a-t-on fait ça ? Pourquoi lui !

J'entends vaguement Mr Weasley et le professeur McGonagall parler. Mais je ne les écoute que vaguement, je suis bien trop occupé à faire en sorte que mon cœur n'arrête pas de battre.

J'entends Mme Weasley qui pleure sur le visage de Bill en lui embrassant le front, Mr Weasley qui demande ce qu'il va arriver à son fils maintenant. On lui répond qu'ils ne savent pas… Mr Lupin dit alors qu'il aura sans doutes certaines caractéristiques du loup-garou mais qu'il ne se transformera certainement pas…

Je vois Ginny qui me regarde fixement, sans doute en attente de ma réaction. C'est la voix de Mme Weasley qui me ramène en partit à la réalité.

**Bien sûr, l'apparence physique ne compte pas beaucoup…** dit-elle la voix pleine de sanglots. **Ça n'a pas t… tellement d'importance… mais c'était un très beau petit g… garçon… il a toujours été très beau… et il… il devait se marier !**

Quoi ? Maintenant je suis parfaitement connectée à la réalité.

**Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par-là ?** m'écriais je. **Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par « il devait se marier » ?**

Mme Weasley, sans doute surprise lève vers moi son visage plein de larmes.

**Et bien… maintenant…**

**Vous pensez que Bill ne voudra plus se marier avec moi ?** demandais-je en haussant un peu plus la voix.** Vous pensez qu'à cause de ces morsures, il ne m'aimera plus ?**

**Non, ce n'est pas ce que…**

**Parce qu'il m'aimera toujours ! Il faudrait plus qu'un loup-garou pour empêcher Bill de m'aimer !** m'écriais-je

**Certainement, j'en suis sûre, **répond-t-elle. **Mais je pensais que peut être… étant donné… la façon dont il…**

Et là, je comprends tout ! Elle ne veut certainement pas dire que Bill ne m'aimera plus ! mais que moi je ne voudrais plus de lui maintenant qu'il n'est plus beau… maintenant qu'il est différent… s'en est trop… mes nerfs lâchent… elle n'aurait pas dû…

**Vous croyez que je ne voudrais pus me marier avec lui ? Ou peut-être que c'est ce que vous espérez ?**

Je hurle presque à présent. Je crois bien que jamais, je n'aie ressentie autant de colère et de haine envers quelqu'un.

**Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire, son physique ! Je suis suffisamment belle pour deux il me semble ! Ces cicatrices montrent simplement que mon mari est courageux ! Et d'ailleurs…**

Je m'avance vers elle à grand pas et je lui prends violement des mains l'onguent, qu'elle appliquait sur le visage de Bill.

**Et d'ailleurs, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de lui ! **

Je passe devant elle un peu vite et elle se renverse sur son mari. Je commence alors à appliquer l'onguent sur le visage déchiré de mon fiancé… seigneur… ce monstre l'a mutilé sans aucune pitié ! Le silence autour de moi est lourd. Je sens le regard de Mme Weasley dans mon dos. Et celui de toutes les autres personnes dans la pièce. Ils attendent tous l'explosion. Que j'attends, d'ailleurs, moi aussi. Mais cette fois je ne me laisserais pas faire ! il est hors de question que je la laisse encore dire des horreurs sur mon compte alors que l'homme que j'aime est allongé sur un lit d'infirmerie, endormis, comme dans un coma profond, qu'il n'a pas la moindre réaction et que son si beau visage…

Mais elle ne dit rien. Un long moment passe et je la sens se placer à côté de moi.

**Ma grand-tante Muriel, **dit-elle alors, **possède un très beau diadème- fabriqué par des gobelins – et je suis sûre que je pourrais la convaincre de vous le prêter pour le mariage. Elle aime beaucoup Bill, et ce diadème vous irait à merveille, avec vos cheveux… **

**Merci, **répondis-je d'un ton froid. **Ce sera sûrement ravissant.**

Alors elle pose sa main sur mon bras gauche, celui qui tient l'onguent. Je pose le pot et je me tourne pour lui faire face. Et sans savoir ni pourquoi, ni même comment, je me retrouve dans ses bras, en train de pleurer. Je craque dans les bras de ma future belle-mère… parce qu'elle m'a enfin acceptée… parce que je ne sais même pas si Bill voudra encore de moi… elle me serre fort contre elle, comme si elle avait peur que je me dégage et que je m'en aille. Elle pleure, elle aussi. Elle pleure dans mes bras…

**Tu as vu !** lance la voix crispée de Tonks. **Elle veut toujours l'épouser, même s'il a été mordu ! Elle s'en fiche !**

**C'est différent,** répond calmement M. Lupin. **Bill ne sera pas un loup-garou à part entière. Les deux cas sont très…**

**Mais ça m'est égal, ça m'est complètement égal ! **s'écrie Tonks

Par-dessus l'épaule de ma future belle-mère, je vois Tonks attraper M. Lupin par le col de sa robe et le secouer.

**Je te l'ai répété des millions de fois !** poursuit-elle

Pauvre Tonks… et lui qui continue à s'entêter… mais je crois qu'elle aurait peut être dû attendre qu'ils soient seuls pour lui faire un scandale…

**Et moi je t'ai répété un million de fois** réplique M. Lupin les yeux fixés au sol, **que je suis trop vieux pour toi, trop pauvre… trop dangereux…**

**Je t'ai dit depuis le début que ton attitude était ridicule, Remus !** dit Mme Weasley par-dessus mon épaule en ma tapotant le dos.

**Je ne suis pas ridicule !** dit-il avec une fermeté que je ne lui connaissais pas. **Tonks mérite quelqu'un qui soit jeune et sain.**

**Mais c'est toi qu'elle veut !** reprend Mme Weasley en se détachant de moi et en lui faisant un petit sourire. **D'ailleurs Remus, les hommes jeunes et sains ne le restent pas forcément…**

Elle montre d'un geste triste Bill étendu sur le lit.

**Ce n'est pas… le moment d'en parler,** déclare Mr Lupin qui continue à faire en sorte de ne croiser aucun de nos regards. **Dumbledore est mort…**_ (1)_

Je n'entends pas ce que les autres disent ensuite. Dumbledore est mort…

Il ne veille plus comme le roi sur son royaume…

Le roi est mort… et l'ennemi a gagné…

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre pour laisser passer Hagrid. Il dit qu'il a transporté le corps… le corps du roi…

Comment tout cela a-t-il pu arriver ?

Je regarde Bill toujours étendu inconscient sur ce lit. Comment tout notre bonheur a-t-il pu basculer en tragédie en si peu de temps…

Le jeune Harry sort de l'infirmerie avec le professeur McGonagall. Les autres restent là. Je prends une chaise et je m'assois prés de mon fiancé. Je recommence à lui applique l'onguent sur le visage… son si beau visage ravagé par une créature sanguinaire… l'infirmière a dit qu'il ne serait plus jamais comme avant… je commence à douter de mes propres paroles envers Mme Weasley…

Et si Bill ne m'aimait plus… et si il ne voulait plus que nous nous mariions… et si cette morsure le rendait à jamais différent… il n'a toujours pas réagit… il n'a même pas bougé d'un centimètre… il ne remue même pas… il est comme mort…

Et s'il ne se réveillait pas… non, je préfère ne pas y penser… il va se réveiller et je vais m'occuper de lui…

Je vois alors Tonks qui entraîne alors Mr Lupin en dehors de l'infirmerie, celui-ci protestant faiblement.

Je ne sais pas qu'elle heure il est. Probablement trois ou quatre heures…

L'infirmière vient alors prendre le relais au chevet de Bill lorsqu'elle voit que je commence dangereusement à somnoler. Mme Weasley me prend par les épaules et m'entraîne sur le lit d'à côté pour que je m'y allonge un peu. Elle me sourit. Mais cette fois c'est un vrai sourire. Le premier vrai sourire qu'elle ne m'ait jamais fait et qui j'espère n'est que le premier d'une longue série. Elle referme les rideaux autour du lit mais reste avec moi. Elle s'assoit à mes côtés sur le lit.

**Je suis vraiment navrée… **me dit-elle, gênée. **Je vous ai mal jugé Fleur… je suis inexcusable… pour… pour mon attitude envers vous durant toute cette année… je voudrais que… que vous essayiez de me pardonner… même si je suis consciente que je ne le mérite pas vraiment… mais…**

Elle a les yeux remplis de larmes. Je vois bien qu'elle est sincère, qu'elle s'en veut vraiment et je n'ai tout simplement pas le cœur de lui en vouloir.

**Ne vous en faites pas Mme Weasley… je ne vous en veux pas… c'est oublié…** lui dis-je doucement en lui tapotant le dos

**Merci… vous êtes une jeune fille très bien… je suis contente que mon fils vous ait choisi…**

Je lui souris et elle me reprend dans ses bras. Les rideaux s'ouvrent alors sur l'infirmière.

**Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour lui pour l'instant… je suis désolée…**

**Merci beaucoup…** lui dit Mme Weasley. **Vous devriez dormir un peu Fleur…** ajoute-t-elle en se tournant vers moi alors qu l'infirmière est repartie.

**Non… je vais rester auprès de lui…**

**Comme vous voudrez…**

Je sors de derrière le rideau et je m'installe sur la chaise que j'occupais tout à l'heure. Et je reste là. Assise à le regarder. L'infirmière nous demande alors de nous en aller, de le laisser dormir tranquille. Mais nous refusons de le laisser. Devant l'insistance de l'infirmière, Mr et Mme Weasley finissent par capituler. Mais moi je ne veux pas partir. Et c'est l'infirmière qui est obligée de capituler cette fois ci. Elle m'autorise à rester. Mr Weasley me dit qu'ils reviendront demain matin après le petit déjeuné. Je pense qu'ils veulent un peu nous laisser seuls tous les deux au cas ou il se réveille. Je finis par m'endormir, la tête posée sur me matelas de son lit, tout près de sa main.

_La douleur… elle a disparue… je n'ai plus mal… j'ouvre difficilement les yeux. Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que je suis mort ? Non… je suis dans l'infirmerie… pourquoi ? Greyback… la dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est Greyback qui me saute dessus… oh non, il m'a mordu…non… _

_Fleur… il faut prévenir Fleur… _

_Quelque chose creuse le matelas à ma gauche… c'est elle… elle est endormie la tête posée sur mon lit… si belle… je tends la main pour lui caresser les cheveux… ma main… j'ai mal en soulevant le bras. Je regarde ma main… écorchée… mais qu'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? Je tourne la tête sur la droite, il doit y avoir un miroir normalement… _

_Non… mon visage… ce monstre m'a lacéré le visage… et Fleur m'a vu comme ça… que va-t-elle dire ? Est-ce qu'elle va toujours vouloir de moi ? Notre mariage… Est-ce qu'elle va encore vouloir m'épouser ? Je repose ma main près de son si beau visage, elle est si pâle, ses yeux sont rougis… elle a pleuré ? Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux… elle bouge, elle se réveille. Je ne veux pas l'affronter…_

J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Bill… c'est lui qui m'a réveillé. Non, il dort… ses yeux sont fermés. Pourtant j'aurais juré qu'il me caressait les cheveux… mais ses yeux sont toujours clos… sa respiration est moins régulière. Non, il ne dort pas… il fait semblant… alors il ne veut pas me parler…

**Bill… Bill je sais que tu ne dors pas… je t'en prie ouvre les yeux… regarde moi…** suppliais-je en passant ma main dans ses cheveux à présents détachés.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent doucement. Ses beaux yeux bleus…

Je lui souris et je me penche sur lui pour embrasser doucement ses lèvres. Je sens les entailles sur celles-ci. Il grogne. Je dois lui faire mal.

**Que s'est-il passé ?** me demande-t-il après un moment

**Greyback t'a mordu alors que tu essayais de protéger Poudlard.**

**Mordu ? Alors je… je vais me…**

**Non. Mr Lupin a dit que, comme Greyback n'était pas transformé, il ne t'a pas vraiment contaminé. Tu ne te transformeras pas mais…**

**Mais ?** demande-t-il

**Mais tes cicatrices risque d'être définitives…** **elles ne partiront pas et il se peut que tu ais certaines caractéristiques du loup…**

J'ai dit tout ça très vite. Je le vois fermer les yeux et secouer doucement la tête.

**Mais… mes cicatrices… elles… Dumbledore pourra sans doute faire quelque chose… il…**

**Chéri… Dumbledore… il est mort.** dis-je.

**Quoi ?** **Non, non c'est impossible. Dumbledore ne peut pas mourir, Fleur ! Enfin, c'est Dumbledore !**

Je le regarde gravement en secouant la tête. Il me croit à présent. Il ferme de nouveau les yeux et passe une de ses mains sur son visage. Il grimace. Il se fait mal. Je prends ses mains dans les miennes et je les embrasse.

**Comment est-il mort ?** demande-t-il

**Assassiné.** **Par un mangemort. Tu sais cet homme qui à l'air d'une chauve sourie et qui est professeur ici… d'après ce que j'ai compris, ils étaient sur les toits et il lui a jeté l'Avada Kedavra…**

**Rogue ! Quel salaud ! Tout le monde lui faisait confiance ! Dumbledore lui faisait confiance !** s'énerve Bill

**Calme toi chéri…** **je t'en prie… il faut que tu reste tranquille…**

**Désolé… je… je sais pas pourquoi je m'énerve…**

**Chut… c'est normal d'après l'infirmière, elle dit que tu risque d'avoir des réactions un peu violentes au début… mais rien de bien méchant…** le rassurais-je

Il me regarde et me sourit. Enfin un sourire. Je le lui rends et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

La porte s'ouvre alors pour laisser place à Mme Weasley. Elle se précipite vers nous et enlace Bill comme elle le peut en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

**Bonjour mon chéri… bonjour Fleur…**

**Bonjour Mme Weasley.**

Elle me sourit.

**Vous avez dormi ici ?** me demande-t-elle

**Oui…**

**vous avez une petite mine, vous devriez aller vous coucher…**

**non, ça ira merci…**

**Très bien. Et toi, comment vas-tu mon chéri ? **demande-t-elle en se tournant vers son fils.

**J'ai raté quelque chose ?** demande-t-il.

**Pas grand-chose non.** **Je suppose que Fleur t'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé ?** demande-t-elle

**Oui.** **Alors Dumbledore est…**

**Oui.**

Mme Weasley baisse les yeux au sol.

**L'enterrement aura lieu dans deux jours.** précise-t-elle

**C'est étrange, je me suis toujours dit que c'est Dumbledore qui nous enterrerait tous…**

**Oui, moi aussi mon chéri, moi aussi…**

Il y a un long silence.

**Ton père est avec le professeur McGonagall, je crois qu'ils vont fermer Poudlard… c'est dommage…** dit Mme Weasley.

**Oui…**

Un nouveau silence. Puis Mme Weasley se lève et embrasse de nouveau Bill.

**Fleur ?** appelle-t-elle

**Oui ?**

**Je vais écrire à Muriel, je suis sûre que j'aurais une réponse très vite…**

**Merci beaucoup…**

**Mais de rien, c'est normal… Bill mon chéri, je reviens vite, il faut encore que je règle quelques affaires…** ajoute-t-elle

**D'accord.**

Elle se penche une nouvelle fois sur lui et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille avant d'embrasser son front une nouvelle fois. Puis elle sort.

Bill a une expression de surprise sur le visage.

**Qu'est ce qu'il y a chéri ?** demandais-je.

**Elle vient de me dire que tu étais quelqu'un de très bien et qu'elle ne pouvait rêver meilleure belle fille que toi pour moi…**

J'éclate de rire.

**Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?** demande-t-il

**Et bien, hier soir, quand nous étions là, elle a insinué que je ne voudrais plus t'épouser parce que tu étais défiguré,** expliquais-je. **J'en ai eu assez et je lui ai dit clairement ce que je pensais. Et puis nous avons fini par nous pleurer dans les bras. Elle s'est excusée auprès de moi et elle m'a dit qu'elle était ravie que je me marie avec toi…**

**Alors la guerre entre vous deux est finie ?**

**Oui…**

Il me sourit.

La journée passe à une vitesse folle. Selon l'infirmière, Bill se remet vite. Il n'a pas vraiment de séquelles, si ce n'est ces affreuses cicatrices et un goût désormais très prononcé pour la viande très saignante. Il a eu des visites toute a journée. Nous n'avons plus été seuls jusqu'au soir. Harry est venu, Ron, Ginny, le professeur McGonagall, Hagrid, même les jumeaux sont venus le voir.

Il me semble avoir croisé son frère Percy également lorsque je suis revenu à l'infirmerie après que Mme Weasley m'ait obligé à aller dormir quelques heures (elle s'occupe beaucoup de moi. Je crois qu'elle cherche à se faire pardonner) mais il n'est pas venu le voir. Tonks est, elle aussi, venue et j'ai appris qu'elle avait réussi à convaincre M. Lupin et que maintenant, ils étaient en couple. C'est bien. Ça leur fera du bien à tous les deux. Surtout à lui en fait… lui aussi est venu. Il a longuement parlé avec Bill de la lycanthropie et des symptômes qui se font déjà connaître et de ceux qui arriveront incessamment sous peu.

Aujourd'hui, nous enterrons le professeur Dumbledore dans le parc de Poudlard. Bill a eu le droit de sortir de l'infirmerie. Mais il a toujours du mal à marcher. Mme Pomfresh a dit qu'il lui faudrait certainement une cane pour ne pas qu'il se fatigue trop. Il a grogné un long moment en disant qu'il n'était pas un vieil homme, mais il s'est finalement résigné. Nous irons l'acheter lorsque nous rentrerons à Londres.

C'est une belle journée du début d'été. Nous nous installons sur les chaises qui ont étaient placée dans le parc du château pour la cérémonie. Peu d'élèves sont restés. Les parents les ont fait revenir chez eux. Je ne connais pas la plupart des gens présents. Je reconnais néanmoins Alastor Maugrey, Kingsley Shacklebolt un membre de l'Ordre que je n'ai pas souvent vu, Fred et George sont restés, Tom est là aussi (il nous fait un petit signe), Mme Maxime qui vient me saluer plus ou moins chaleureusement et j'aperçois aussi quelques employés de la banque dont Mr McCover et Amanda et son mari. Ils ne nous ont pas vu. Lorsque je veux aller les saluer, Bill m'en empêche. Il doit se tenir à moi pour rester debout et lui, ne veut pas aller les voir. Je crois qu'il n'est pas encore prêt à se montrer aux gens qu'il connaît avec son nouveau visage…

Les autres, je ne les connais pas. Mais il y a énormément de monde. Le vieux professeur était aimé par beaucoup de gens… Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny sont installés plus loin, prés du lac.

Mme Weasley se retourne. Je fais de même et je vois Hagrid, le géant remonter l'allée, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Il porte dans ses bras ce que je pense être le corps du vieil homme, enveloppé de velours pourpre parsemé d'étoiles. Il le pose sur une table de marbre blanc et retourne s'asseoir près de ce qui ressemble à un petit garçon encore plus grand et plus gros que lui. Et la cérémonie commence. Un homme vêtu d'une robe noire s'avance vers le corps et commence son discours. A ses mots, je me demande s'il a vraiment connu le professeur Dumbledore ou s'il dit la même chose à chaque cérémonie… je penche plus pour la deuxième option… son discours est si… impersonnel…

Bill me montre le lac. Les sirènes sont venues écouter le discours…

Puis, dans les airs, une pluie de flèches qui viennent de la forêt. Les centaures.

J'entends alors Mme Weasley pousser un cri de surprise à côté de Bill. Je comprends vite pourquoi lorsque je vois des flammes blanches jaillir autour du corps de Dumbledore. Elles finissent par recouvrir entièrement le corps. Puis elles disparaissent. Et à leur place, une tombe de marbre blanc abrite à présent le roi…

C'est terminé. Si avant, Bill m'assurait que nous ne risquions rien parce que Dumbledore veillait, maintenant, on risque tout… notre vie, celle de nos proches… j'ai l'impression que plus jamais nous ne serons en sécurité… que va devenir l'école sans Dumbledore ? Que va devenir l'Ordre sans Dumbledore ?

Et nous ? Que va-t-il nous arriver maintenant ? Est-ce que nous allons tous mourir ? Je serre un peu pus la main de Bill. Il me fait un faible sourire et nous nous levons, le cœur lourd…

Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Nous avons quitté Poudlard aujourd'hui. Nous sommes arrivés à la gare ce matin, par le Poudlard express. Les enfants arriveront dans deux jours. La première chose que nous avons faite, c'est d'aller acheter une cane pour ne plus que Bill ait à se fatiguer. L'infirmière a dit qu'il ne serait pas obligé de s'en servir tout le temps, mais seulement dès qu'il sentirait la fatigue se faire vive. La fatigue… il a été mordu par un loup-garou… ne devrait-il pas plutôt avoir un surplus d'énergie à dépenser ?

Nous passons devant la banque. Je devrais y retourner dès la semaine prochaine. Bill en revanche, ne devra pas travailler au moins jusqu'en septembre. Il devra donc rester chez nous. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il pourra tenir en place aussi longtemps.

Il est 23 heures. Nous sommes chez nous. Mme Weasley voulait que nous passions au moins les premiers jours au Terrier, mais Bill lui a répliqué qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être materné. Alors nous sommes rentrés. Je le sens tendu et mal à l'aise. Il reste assit sur le canapé et fixe un pont invisible devant lui. Il ne pas décroché un mot. Il ne me regarde même pas. Il est distant et froid depuis que nous ne sommes que tous les deux.

En rentrant, j'ai écris à papa pour lui expliquer la situation. Demain, j'irais à la banque poser une semaine de congé pour moi, pour que je puisse m'occuper un peu de mon fiancé, et les deux mois pour lui. Je crois que je serais obligé d'expliquer en détails la situation au patron. De toute façon, lorsque Bill reprendra le travail, il le verra bien… les cicatrices ne disparaîtront pas…

Je suis dans la salle de bain. Je suis épuisée. Bill, lui, est toujours dans le salon. Lorsque je lui ai dit que j'allais me coucher, il a juste hoché la tête pour me dire qu'il avait entendu. Je me glisse sous les draps. Mais il ne vient pas. Alors je me lève et je vais le voir.

**Bill ? Tu ne viens pas ?** demandais-je doucement.

Pas de réponse. Il s'entête à ne pas me regarder.

**Chéri… regarde-moi, je t'en prie…**

**Non…** souffle t-il.** Retourne te coucher je… je vais rester là…**

Les larmes me montent aux yeux, je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

**Pourquoi ? Enfin c'est insensé ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas dormir là ! Bill je t'en prie, parle moi… regarde-moi au moins…**

Les larmes coulent à présent sur mon visage. Je ne peux pas les en empêcher. Il me regarde enfin.

**Ne pleure pas je t'en pris ma belle…** me dit-il. **Je… je n'en vaux pas la peine…**

**Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, je t'en prie… j'ai eu si peur… je… j'ai bien cru que tu allais mourir et…**

**J'aurais préféré…** souffle t-il

Je suis maintenant à ses côtés sur le canapé. Je m'apprêtais à me serrer contre lui mais je m'arrête immédiatement à ses paroles.

**Quoi ! Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles Bill Weasley ! Qu'est ce que j'aurais fait, moi, si tu étais mort ? Tu peux me le dire !** m'écriais-je.

**Tu es belle Fleur…** **plus belle que n'importe qui…** **tu… tu m'aurais oublié, tu aurais peut-être même épousé ce Franc…**

**NON ! **

**Mais enfin Fleur ! Regarde-moi ! Regarde ce que Greyback m'a fait… tu mérites mieux… mieux que ça… que moi…**

**Ca suffit ! Je t'interdis de dire de telles choses tu entends !** m'énervais-je. **Ce soir là,** **j'ai passé toute la nuit à m'inquiéter pour toi, puis tes parents sont venus me chercher en me disant que tu avais été attaqué ! J'ai passé tout le reste de la nuit à mettre un onguent infect sur ton visage, je me suis occupé de toi, je me suis même réconcilié avec ta mère ! Et toi tu me dis « tu mérites mieux » ! Comment oses-tu ne serait-ce que penser que je vais te quitter !**

**Mais je…**

**Non ! Je n'ai pas terminé ! Je t'aime Bill… plus que tout… je me fiche de ton apparence physique ! La seule chose qui m'importe c'est que tu sois vivant et avec moi !**

**Vraiment ?**

**Bien sûr vraiment ! Comment peux-tu en douter ?** demandais-je plus doucement

**Je suis désolé… mais je… **

Je le prends dans mes bras. Lui aussi craque. Ses nerfs lâchent et je l'entends pleurer doucement sur mon épaule. Je ferme les yeux et je le berce doucement comme on berce un enfant qui vient de faire un mauvais rêve. Je me doutais bien qu'il aurait une réaction semblable. Mais je pensais qu'il l'aurait le matin qui a suivit l'attaque. Mais ce matin là, rien. Alors j'ai pensé que finalement, il ne douterait pas. Mais c'est parce que nous n'étions pas seuls. Maintenant que nous le sommes, tout ressurgit. Je sais que je vais avoir du mal à lui faire accepter sa nouvelle condition, même si il n'est pas complètement un loup-garou… lui aussi se sent différent… comment pourrait-il en être autrement de toute façon.

**Dis… tu…** hésite-t-il en se détachant de moi, **tu veux toujours que l'on se marie, n'est ce pas ?**

**Oh Bill ! Plus que jamais !**

Je lui souris et je sèche les traces de larmes sur son visage lacéré. Je l'embrasse et me lève.

**Allez, viens te coucher, tu es épuisé toi aussi…** lui dis-je en lui tendant la main.

Il la prend, me sourit et se lève pour me suivre.

_(1) : je pense que vous aurez tous reconnu le passage du Prince de Sang Mêlé ! Je l'ai à peine modifié pour qui soit vu du point de vue de Fleur ! _


	17. nouvelle vie

**coucou à tousss! alors voilà un nouveau chapitre! j'espère qu'il vous plaira! moi je l'aime beaucoup! mais c'est a vous de me dire si vous l'aimez! lol**

**voilà, la suite arrive MERCREDI...**

**merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews! j'espère n'avoir oublié personne en y répondant!**

**bonne lecture...**

**bisous à tous...**

**lillyjade**

****

****

****

****

**_17. Nouvelle vie_**

Je reprends le travail aujourd'hui. Cette semaine c'est à peu près bien passée. Bill commence à se faire à sa nouvelle apparence et à tout ce qui va avec. Mais il redoute la pleine lune qui ne va pas tarder à arriver. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Même si Remus, qui vient souvent lui rendre visite, lui a assuré qu'il ne se transformerait pas, il redoute quand même. Normal, me direz vous. Par contre, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à le faire sortir. Il refuse de mettre le pied dehors. Il dit qu'il ne veut pas que les gens le voient comme ça.

Le réveil sonne, il est 7 heures. Je me lève doucement pour ne pas réveiller mon fiancé profondément endormi. Il est épuisé depuis deux jours. Remus à dit que c'était du à l'approche de sa première pleine lune et que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter. Mais aussi qu'il ne devait absolument pas faire d'effort sinon lorsque la dite pleine lune arrivera, il ne la supportera pas. « La première pleine lune est toujours la plus pénible pour un vrai loup-garou. Ce sera certainement la même chose pour lui à la différence qu'il ne se transformera pas. » m'avait-il assuré.

Lorsque je sors de la salle de bain, il est étendu de tout son long en travers du lit. Je souris et je prends discrètement mes affaires.

Il est 8h20 et suis fin prête. J'avale ce qu'il reste de mon café et j'entre doucement dans la chambre où Bill s'est retourné sur le dos. Je m'avance vers lui et je m'appuie sur le lit près de son visage.

**Chéri…** appelais-je

**Hum…**

**Chéri, c'est l'heure, je m'en vais…**

Il ouvre les yeux. Je vois bien qu'il a du mal.

**C'est aujourd'hui ?** me demande t-il dans un murmure qui aurait été imperceptible si le silence ne régnait pas dans l'appartement.

**Oui…** **tu viens me chercher à midi ?**

**Non.**

**Bill ! Tu ne peux pas rester indéfiniment enfermé ici !**

**Si !**

**Chéri, il faut que tu sortes !**

**Je ne sortirais pas Fleur…**

**Très bien ! Moi je ne rentrerais pas à midi dans ce cas !**

Et je transplane. Il commence vraiment à m'agacer ! C'est insensé ! Il ne peut pas rester ici ! Il va bien falloir qu'il sorte ! Il en aura forcement assez d'être seul ! Du moins je l'espère parce que je n'aimerais pas avoir à aller chercher les jumeaux pour le sortir de là ! Et puis, nous nous marrions dans un mois ! Il devra forcement sortir ! Il n'aura pas le choix !

Lorsque j'arrive à la banque, je suis légèrement en retard. Je vais vite me changer et je me rends dans mon bureau.

**Où est Bill ?** demande froidement Matilda dès que j'entre

**Bonjour Matilda ! Oui, je vais très bien merci et toi-même ?** demandais-je.

**Où est Bill ?** répète t-elle

**Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Matilda !**

**Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? **siffle t-elle

**Je ne lui ai rien fait du tout !** **Il est malade !**

**Oh… et quand reviendra t-il ?**

**En septembre !**

Et je claque la porte de mon bureau. Quelle plaie cette fille ! Non mais vraiment !

Notre grand bureau est vraiment vide sans lui… trop grand pour moi toute seule… je sens que les deux mois qui vont suivre vont être soporifiques sans Bill. On frappe à la porte. Je jure que si c'est Matilda, je la tue.

**Entrez ! **criais-je

La porte s'ouvre doucement.

**Bonjour ma chérie !** lance la voix d'Amanda.

Je me tourne vers elle et lui sourie.

**Bonjour Amanda… comment vas-tu ?** demandais-je

**A merveille !** **Mon dieu que ce bureau est grand ! Bien trop grand pour toi toute seule !** s'exclame t-elle

**N'est-ce pas ?**

**Hum… et toi, comment vas-tu ?** demande t-elle l'air inquiète.

**Je vais bien.** **Aussi bien que je puisse aller… **

**Et lui ?**

**Pas aussi bien que moi… la première pleine lune approche, il est très fatigué et il refuse catégoriquement de se montrer en public… je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire !**

**Tu veux que j'aille le voir ?**

**Non… je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…**

Je soupire.

**Tu déjeunes avec moi à midi ?** lui demandais-je

**Tu ne rentres pas avec Bill ?**

**Non. Je lui ai demandé de venir me cherche à midi, il a refusé alors je lui ai dit que moi, je ne rentrerais pas !**

**Chérie, **dit-elle, **tu ne devrais pas être aussi dure avec lui… il a besoin de…**

**De rien du tout ! Amanda, ça fait une semaine qu'il n'a pas mis le nez dehors ! Il va finir par devenir agoraphobe !**

**Et tu crois que ne pas rentrer le voir est une solution ? **demande t-elle inquiète

**Oui. Il en aura forcement assez ! Je ne rentrerais pas le midi tant qu'il ne viendra pas me chercher !**

**Si tu le dis… elle est au courant la greluche ?** demande t-elle en désignant la porte derrière elle.

Je comprends qu'elle parle de Matilda.

**Non. Je lui ai dit qu'il était malade. Je ne veux pas que l'envie d'aller le voir la prenne. Comme je la connais, elle serait certainement répugnée et tous mes efforts et ceux de Molly pour lui faire oublier sa nouvelle apparence seront à l'eau ! Hum… tu sais que si tu lui as juste dit qu'il était malade, elle voudra aller le soigner ?** dit-elle avec un petit sourire

**Et bien il va falloir que je lui précise qu'il est extrêmement contagieux !** souris-je

**Laisse…** **je m'en occupe !**

Elle se lève.

**Bon, il faut que j'y retourne ! Je passe te chercher à midi !**

**A tout à l'heure !**

Elle sort et je l'entends très clairement lancer à Matilda un : « Oh ! Pauvre Bill ! Si tu savais ma petite ! Il est malade comme un chien ! Ils sont allés en Egypte quelques jours et maintenant il est extrêmement contagieux ! Même la pauvre Fleur ne peut pas l'approcher sous peine d'être, elle aussi, gravement malade ! C'est terrible ! Vraiment inconscient ces jeunes ! »

Et la porte claque. Je souris largement. Quel numéro celle-là alors !

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

J'ai repris le travail mercredi, nous sommes aujourd'hui dimanche. Et ce soir, c'est la pleine lune. La première pleine lune.

Hier, Remus est passé nous voir et nous a donné une bouteille de potion tue- loup. Il a conseillé à Bill d'en prendre si la douleur devenait trop insupportable. La nuit vient de tomber. La journée a était dure. Il n'a pas put bouger de notre lit. Une légère douleur dans la colonne vertébrale au levé, une atroce souffrance à présent. J'ai voulu lui donner la potion, mais il l'a refusée. Il s'est levé et il est maintenant assis sur le canapé. Je vois bien qu'il souffre mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne peux même pas appeler Remus qui lui, doit être déjà transformé. Il a également refusé que j'appelle sa mère ou ses frères et j'ai quasiment dû me battre avec lui pour qu'il accepte que je reste à ses côtés.

Il est 23 heures et c'est la troisième fois qu'il refuse la potion. Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire. Il m'a dit d'aller me coucher, qu'il n'avait pas besoin que je reste avec lui, qu'il allait bien. J'ai cédé à son insistance mais je sais très pertinemment que ça ne va pas bien. Au contraire. Je l'entends gémir de douleur de temps en temps. Je voudrais tellement aller le soutenir mais j'ai peur qu'il me rejette. Alors j'attends. J'essaie de lire, je n'y arrive pas. J'éteins la lumière, c'est encore pire.

C'est alors que j'entends le bruit d'un bruit de verre. Je me lève et me précipite dans la cuisine où je trouve Bill, la main en sang, des bouts de verre plantés dans la chair. Je cours vers lui en évitant les bouts de verre au sol.

**Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu voulais faire ?** demandais-je paniquée

**Je…** **je voulais prendre… prendre la potion de… de Remus mais… le verre m'a éclaté dans les mains. Je crois… je crois que je l'ai serré un peu fort…**

Il a du mal à parler. De son autre main, il s'appuie fermement sur la cane de bois sculptée que papa lui a envoyé. Celle que nous avions achetée n'a pas été assez solide. Je l'emmène doucement vers le canapé où je le force à s'asseoir. Je vais lui chercher un autre verre que je remplis de potion et je le lui apporte.

Il le boit d'une traite. Je regarde sa main, il faut absolument que j'enlève ces bouts de verre.

**Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé !** demandais-je

**Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour toi… tu en fait bien assez…**

**Ne soit pas ridicule je t'en pris ! Je suis là pour ça ! Tu n'es absolument pas un fardeau chéri…**

Il ne dit rien et soupire. Je vais alors chercher une pince à épiler pour lui enlever le verre de la main. Il ne semble rien sentir. C'est évident que la douleur qu'il doit ressentir à cause de sa nouvelle condition doit être bien pire.

Il semble se calmer.

**Est-ce que ça va mieux ?** demandais-je doucement

**Oui, la douleur passe…** **Remus avait raison…**

**Tu es sûr ?**

**Oui…**

Je me lève et je vais chercher une bande pour sa main.

**Tu viens te coucher ?** demandais-je

**Oui…** **j'arrive…**

Il me fait un sourire. Sourire que je lui rends. Je l'aide à se relever et il vient se coucher avec moi.

Le lendemain, j'ai un peu de mal à me lever. Bill ne s'est pas endormi immédiatement. Son mal l'a empêché de dormir jusqu'à une heure, même si la douleur était nettement moins vive. Je ne voulais pas aller travailler ce matin, pour rester avec lui, mais il a catégoriquement refusé. J'avais prévu de ne pas rentrer ce midi, comme tous les midis d'ailleurs mais je crois que je vais rentrer. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul alors qu'il a tant souffert hier.

Lorsque j'arrive dans mon bureau, j'ai la surprise de trouver un jeune homme blond assis à mon bureau. Il doit avoir à peu prés 20 ans.

**Qui êtes-vous ?** demandais-je

**Fleur je suppose ?** demande t-il. **Je suis Andrew Jones, votre nouveau collaborateur.**

Je serre la main qu'il me tend. Par pure politesse. Je n'aime pas ce garçon. Pourquoi me sourit-il comme ça ? Et de quel droit m'appelle t-il par mon prénom ?

**Collaborateur ?** demandais-je suspicieuse

**Oui, c'est moi qui vais remplacer ce Wissler…**

**Weasley, c'est Weasley…**

**Oui, peu importe ! Toujours est-il que c'est avec moi que vous allez travailler à présent, Fleur…**

Il n'a pas lâché ma main. Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi est ce que personne ne m'a prévenu !

**Excusez-moi Mr Jones…**

**Vous pouvez m'appeler Andrew, Fleur…**

**Mr Jones… j'ai quelque chose à faire, je reviens…**

Je sors du bureau. Matilda me lance son habituel sourire narquois. Je n'y fais même plus attention maintenant. Et je me dirige vers le bureau du patron. Je frappe à la porte, on me dit d'entrer.

Mr McCover est installé derrière son bureau.

**Miss Delacour !** lance t-il. **Comment allez-vous ?**

**Ça peut aller. Que fait ce Jones dans mon bureau, Mr ?**

**Et bien, il remplace Bill !** répond t-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.

**Et pourquoi n'ai-je pas était prévenue ?** m'indignais-je

**Mais j'ai chargé Matilda de le faire !**

**Matilda… bien sûr j'aurais dû m'en douter… **soufflais-je

**Pardon ?** dit-il

**Non, rien.** **Rassurez-moi Mr, dès que Bill sera en état de revenir, ce Jones partira…**

**Bien entendu ! Il n'est là que pour le remplacer le temps de sa convalescence ! Ne vous en faites pas !** me rassure t-il

**Très bien.**

**Fleur ?** appelle t-il alors que je m'apprête à sortir. **Il faudrait que vous lui donniez ses horaires, que vous lui fassiez remplir le formulaire et que vous lui expliquiez sa nouvelle fonction.**

**Bien Mr.**

**Je compte sur vous Fleur…**

**Vous pouvez, vous pouvez…**

Et je m'en vais. Qu'elle idiote cette Matilda ! Qu'est ce que ça peut bien lui apporter de ne pas me prévenir ! Stupide !

Et lui… s'il croit que je n'ai pas vu qu'il me draguait ! C'est insensé ! A peine suis-je entrée qu'il me prend déjà pour sa proie !

J'entre dans le bureau après avoir superbement ignoré Matilda. Jones est confortablement installé dans mon fauteuil, les pieds sur le bureau. Je vais prendre le dossier qu'il doit remplir dans le placard derrière le bureau de Bill. Je le lui tends.

**Il faut que vous remplissiez ça…** lui dis-je, **c'est pour l'administration…**

**Merci bien Fleur…**

**Miss Delacour…**

**Pardon ?**

**Je m'appelle Miss Delacour. **dis-je froidement

**Enfin, nous allons travailler ensemble ! Pas de ça entre nous !**

Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre. Je m'installe au bureau de Bill. Je préfère lui laisser le mien plutôt que de le voir mettre ses chaussures vernies sur le bureau de mon fiancé. Et au moins, il ne fouillera pas dans ses affaires.

Lorsqu'il a enfin terminé de le remplir (après m'avoir demander de l'aide pour toutes les questions y compris « nom et prénom ») je lui explique en quoi consiste notre travail et je lui donne ses horaires. Puis je retourne à mon travail, sans plus lui prêter attention.

Il est presque midi lorsqu'il se lève et vient s'asseoir sur mon bureau (enfin celui de Bill).

**Fleur… je crois que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases…** minaude t-il

**Si vous le dites…** je ne lève même pas la tête vers lui.

**Ecoutez, il est midi, je vous invite à déjeuner.** déclare t-il. **Nous pourrons mieux faire connaissance et…**

**Ecoutez Mr Jones…**

**Andrew…**

**Ecoutez, je ne peux pas aller déjeuner, je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai du travail…**

**Oh ! Fleur ! Je vous en pris ! Vous ne pouvez pas refuser ! Ecoutez, je vais être franc, je vous trouve très belle, vous me plaisez beaucoup et j'aimerais vraiment mieux vous connaître…**

Il s'approche dangereusement de moi.

**Je…**

**Hum, hum…**

Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge derrière Jones. Celui-ci cache cette personne, je ne peux pas la voir.

**Eh mon gars, vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Vous dérangez !** lance froidement Jones

Je me lève pour regarder de qui il s'agit.

Bill. C'est Bill ! Il est là, appuyé sur sa cane et il lance un regard mauvais à Jones. Regard que je vois s'illuminer lorsqu'il me voit.

**Bill !** m'écriais-je

Je me lève et me précipite dans ses bras en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Il passe son bras libre autour de ma taille.

**Salut ma belle…** me sourit-il

**Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'aurais pas dû sortir ! Tu es encore fatigué !**

**Je ne suis pas fatigué ! Et c'est toi qui m'as dit qu'il fallait que je sorte ! J'en avais assez d'être seul, je me suis dit que tu avais raison. Et puis…**

Il regarde Jones d'un air mauvais.

**Et puis… j'ai eu raison… qui est-ce ?**

Il désigne Jones d'un signe de tête. Apparemment, il a entendu ce qu'il m'a dit.

**Bill, chéri, je te présente Andrew Jones. Mr Jones, voici Bill Weasley, c'est lui que vous remplacez et il est aussi mon fiancé !** dis-je avec le sourire.

**Ah…**

C'est tout ce que Jones arrive à dire. Je le vois qui regarde Bill avec dégoût. Lui aussi semble l'avoir remarqué mais il n'y prête pas attention, trop occupé à lui lancer le même regard. Puis il se tourne vers moi.

**Je t'emmène déjeuner, ma belle…** me dit mon fiancé en replaçant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Je lui fais un grand sourire et je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

**Attends-moi dehors, j'arrive…**

Il lance un regard mauvais à Jones.

**Fais vite…** souffle t-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement

Il sort.

Je m'avance vers mon bureau où est toujours assis Jones.

**Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas le temps d'aller déjeuner ?** demande t-il

**Je trouve toujours le temps pour mon fiancé.** Répondis-je

Je l'entends marmonner quelque chose qui ressemble à « hideux… un monstre ».

Je me retourne violemment.

**Ne le regardez plus jamais de la même façon que tout à l'heure et je vous conseille de ne jamais plus l'insulter ou vous le regretterez amèrement ! Suis-je claire ?** sifflais-je

**Oui…**

Et je sors. Bill est installé dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle d'attente et Matilda le regarde horrifiée. Je lance à cette dernière le regard le plus noir qui soit, ce qui lu fait baisser les yeux, honteusement.

Je me tourne vers Bill et je lui fais un grand sourire.

**On y va ?**

**Mais bien sûr !**

Il me tend son bras libre et nous sortons. En chemin, nous croisons Amanda que nous invitons à déjeuner avec nous.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ce soir, lorsque je rentre, je ne trouve personne. J'ai beau chercher dans toutes les pièces, aucune trace de mon beau rouquin. Je commence à m'inquiéter lorsque j'aperçois sur la petite table du salon, un petit mot posé près d'une rose rouge.

_Ma belle, _

_Je m'ennuyais alors je suis allé faire un tour chez mes parents._

_Rejoins-moi dès que tu rentres…_

_Je t'aime, _

_Bill._

Je souris. Il s'ennuyait. Et ça ne fait même pas une semaine qu'il est seul… qu'est ce que ça va être après deux mois… j'ai pris une semaine après le mariage mais nous ne pouvons pas partir en lune de miel… pas pour le moment en tout cas… pourtant, nous en avons envie…

Je vais prendre une douche rapide, je me change et je transplane au Terrier.

Arrivée là bas, je suis accueillie en grandes pompes par les jumeaux. Tout le monde est là sauf Charlie qui est toujours en Roumanie et Percy, qui lui, n'est pas revenu depuis noël.

Ce sont les jumeaux qui m'ont dit qu'il avait débarqué avec le ministre et qu'il les avait tous snobés. Il n'avait même pas témoigné d'affection envers sa mère. Et il était repartit les lunettes maculées de purée grâce à Ginny et eux. Il paraît que Molly avait été inconsolable pendant des jours.

Ce Percy… pauvre garçon… il doit se sentir bien seul… où vit-il ? Avec qui ? Vit-il avec quelqu'un d'ailleurs ? Où trouve t-il le courage de se regarder en face chaque matin alors qu'il rejette sa mère et qu'il n'est même pas passé voir son frère aîné, lorsqu'il s'est fait violemment attaquer par un loup-garou sanguinaire… Harry et Hermione, eux, ne sont pas là. Lorsque je pose la question, Arthur me répond qu'Hermione est restée chez ses parents et que Harry est allé, ce matin, sur la tombe de ses parents avec Remus. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas passé voir Bill après sa première pleine lune.

**Oh ! Mon chéri !** **Comment s'est passée ta première pleine lune ?** demande Molly à Bill

A présent, tout le monde a cessé de parler et ils regardent tous Bill.

**A merveille maman, à merveille…** ment ce dernier.

**Tu es sûr ? Tu n'as pas eu mal ? Tu n'as pas…**

**Non maman ! Je n'ai rien eu du tout ! N'est ce pas, chérie ?** me demande t-il

**Oui, rien du tout…** confirmais-je.

Au dîner, Molly a été particulièrement attentive au fait que son fils mange à sa faim. Plus qu'à sa faim pour être franche. Elle l'a littéralement gavée. Et moi aussi par la même occasion. Elle s'est justifiée en me disant qu'elle me trouvait beaucoup trop maigre. Je trouve qu'elle en fait un peu trop. Je sais qu'elle s'en veut pour m'avoir si mal traité mais là, elle en fait trop…

Bill me dit que c'est normal, que je devrais en être contente, qu'elle agit de cette façon avec tous les gens qu'elle aime. Donc, elle m'aime… nos relations se sont incroyablement améliorée depuis l'attaque de Bill. Elle a compris que je ne me moquais pas de lui et maintenant, elle m'accepte. Non, mieux, je fais à présent partit de sa famille. Il ne reste plus que Ginny. Elle commence à me « tolérer », mais c'est déjà bien. Elle ne me regarde plus froidement, elle ne me lance plus de piques blessantes et elle m'a même sourit au dîner ce soir. Que demander d'autre ?

Lorsque nous rentrons à l'appartement, il est minuit passé. Nous avons passé une excellente soirée. Puis nous allons nous coucher. Juste nous coucher. Rien d'autre. Nous n'avons pas fait l'amour depuis l'attaque. Il ne m'a même pas touché. Je sais qu'il en a envie mais je crois qu'il a peur. Peur de me faire mal, de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ce loup qui se cache maintenant tout au fond de lui.

Je ne dis rien. Je ne me plains pas. Je sais qu'il a encore besoin de temps. Je le lui accorde. Il m'en a bien accordé à moi, il a bien attendu que ce soit moi qui le lui demande, que je sois prête. Alors je fais de même. J'attends qu'il soit prêt, sûr de lui et que se soit lui qui me le demande.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ça fait maintenant 15 jours que nous sommes revenus. Trois semaines sont passées depuis l'attaque.

Le mariage arrive à grand pas. Nous avons décidé de ne pas changer la date. Nous nous marierons comme prévu le 7 août. Molly, à écrit à la tante Muriel et elle a accepté de me prêter son diadème. Nous l'avons reçus, il y a deux jours. Il est tout simplement magnifique. Il est parfait. C'est exactement ce que je cherchais pour fixer mon voile.

Nous avons aussi vérifié la taille des robes de demoiselle d'honneur, les filles les ont essayées et elles sont absolument parfaites ! Nous n'avons aucune retouche à faire, les couturières moldu ont fait un travail d'orfèvre.

Molly et moi sommes allées commander la pièce montée. J'ai été très étonnée qu'ici, en Angleterre, les pièces montées soient des gâteaux avec du glaçage alors que chez moi, ce sont des choux à la vanille et au caramel. Nous en avons commandé une mais j'ai tout de même demander à papa de faire faire une pièce montée bien de chez moi chez le meilleur pâtissier de Marseille. Il nous la fera envoyer à temps pour le mariage.

Molly s'investie beaucoup dans les préparatifs du mariage. Elle ne s'en était pas du tout occupée jusque là puisqu'elle était contre mais maintenant qu'elle l'approuve, elle s'investie vraiment. Je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'en faire autant mais elle m'avait répliqué que c'était son fils aîné qui se marie et qu'elle veut que tout soit parfait. Elle me fait beaucoup rire à s'agiter dans tous les sens, à hurler des ordres à tout le monde et engueuler la gérante de la boutique de mariage parce qu'elle n'avait pas les dragées que je voulais.

Il n'en reste pas moins que dans 15 jours, je serais Mme Fleur Weasley… et que papa commence à déprimer en ne cessant de répéter que ce sera bientôt au tour de Gabrielle. Tous les hommes Weasley sont allés chercher leurs costumes et Amanda m'a obligé à faire les boutiques avec elle pour choisir la tenue qu'elle mettrait. D'après papa, toute ma famille aussi à renouveler sa garde robe pour l'occasion. Même mon oncle Ted a accepté de porter un smoking, lui que sa femme avait dut supplier pour qu'il en mette un pour son propre mariage. Je dois dire que je suis assez fière de moi pour avoir réalisé ce miracle.

Et il y a aussi Andrew Jones. Non mais quel pot de colle ce garçon ! Il est incroyable ! Même si Bill vient me chercher tous les midis maintenant (sans doute pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'approche pas trop près de moi) il continue de me draguer avec insistance. Les employés se sont habitués à sa nouvelle apparence. La plupart d'entre eux ne font pas de différence par rapport à avant, ils agissent comme si de rien n'était et je crois que ça lui fait vraiment beaucoup de bien. Par contre, d'autres comme Matilda le regardent toujours avec une pointe de dégoût. Mais il n'y fait plus attention. Les premières fois, lorsqu'il le remarquait, il insistait pour que nous rentrions chez nous, à l'abri des regards. Mais maintenant, ça ne lui fait plus rien. Tout ça grâce à Gabrielle qui lui a sauté au cou, sans faire de distinction il y a cinq jours, lorsque nous sommes allés voir papa pour régler les derniers détails.

Mais à partir du jour où Gabrielle (et grand-mère Giovanna par la même occasion) lui a dit qu'il était toujours très beau, il a prit conscience que le regard des autres n'était pas important. Et c'est tant mieux.

Pour en revenir à cet idiot de Jones, il ne s'arrête jamais. Et même lorsque Bill lui a clairement fait comprendre que s'il recommençait à me draguer, il le lui ferait regretter, ça n'a pas calmé ses ardeurs. Une vraie sangsue. Encore pire que Franc (à qui l'annonce de mon mariage a fait un énorme choc). Il m'apporte du café le matin (café qui est, soit dit en passant, absolument infect !) Et il essaie sans cesse de me faire la conversation sur… sa vie. Le type même de l'égocentrique… il persiste également à m'inviter à déjeuner ou à dîner. Je ne le dis évidemment pas à Bill, j'ai bien trop peur qu'il retourne le chercher et que cette fois, je ne puisse pas le calmer. Parce que la dernière fois, c'était moins une. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait lui sauter dessus. Il a fallu que je me mette entre eux deux pour l'en empêcher. Il m'a dit que j'aurais dû le laisser lui casser la figure, que ça lui aurait fait les pieds, mais je sais que j'ai eu raison de m'interposer. Il aurait été honteux et il s'en serait voulu à mort pour ne pas être arrivé à contrôler sa colère. Parce qu'il ne la contrôle plus depuis l'attaque, enfin, plus autant qu'avant. Il a beaucoup plus de mal. Mais il va s'y faire.

Nous sommes maintenant confortablement enlacés dans notre lit. nous discutons des derniers préparatifs du mariage… parce que dans moins de trois semaines, nous serons mariés…

Nous serons mariés…


	18. tam tam tadam

**coucou à tous! voilà un nouveau chapitre! j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira! (¤espère trés trés fort...¤ lol)...**

**la suite arrive _vendredi_...**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews! elles me font trés trés plaisir! elles m'encourages vraiment à continuer!**

**voilà, maintenant, place au chapitre!**

**bonne lecture!**

**bisous à tous...**

**lillyjade**

__

__

__

_**18. tam… tam…tadam…**_

Ça y'est. Nous sommes le 7 août… c'est aujourd'hui que je me marie…

Il était 7h30 lorsque je me suis réveillé. Je n'étais pas chez moi. Non, j'ai passé la nuit chez Amanda. Elle m'y a obligé ! Elle m'a dit : « pas de contacts quel qu'il soit avec le futur marié pendant les 24 heures qui précèdent le mariage ». Alors hier, lorsque Bill est venu me chercher pour aller déjeuner, elle l'a mis à la porte de la banque sans même que j'ai pu le voir. Et le soir, elle m'a traînée jusque chez elle.

Il est 10h30. Je suis au Terrier, dans la chambre de Molly et Arthur, qui a était aménagée en salon de beauté. La cérémonie débute à 11 heures.

Lorsque je suis arrivée à 8 heures, Amanda, Molly et moi avons vérifié que tout était bien en place. Dans le jardin, un long tissu blanc sépare les deux rangées de chaises toutes alignées. Il y a une arche de bois sculptée sous laquelle il semble que le mage nous attendra.

Le mage… il a fallu en trouver un autre étant donné que Dumbledore est mort… enfin, celui que nous avons choisi semble être très bien… du moins je l'espère pour lui sinon, il risque de subir le gourou de Molly Weasley !

Les lys et les roses décorent tout le jardin de blanc ce qui lui donne un air de paradis… nous avons aussi pris quelques bouquets jaunes, pour rappeler les robes des demoiselles d'honneur.

Papa est arrivé ce matin très tôt avec Gabrielle et la pièce montée (qui est énorme !).

Les filles ont déjà revêtues leurs robes. Elles sont magnifiques… Ginny semble assez bien s'entendre avec Gabrielle et toutes les deux s'entendent à merveille avec Abby.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre. C'est Amanda avec ma robe et mon voile. Elle m'aide à les mettre. La robe me va toujours comme un gant ! Molly arrive alors avec le diadème et fixe mon voile. Mes longs cheveux blonds sont restés détachés et Molly leur a fait de belles boucles. Magnifique… tout simplement magnifique… parfait… je souris et je me retourne vers les filles pour voir ce qu'elles en pensent. Elles me regardent toutes les trois avec adoration (oui, même Ginny). Mon sourire s'élargit alors.

10h50… plus que 10 minutes… mes tantes, Amanda et Molly m'ont dit que le jour J, il est normal de douter, d'avoir peur, de se demander si on fait le bon choix… mais étrangement, moi, je ne ressens rien de tout ça. Je ne doute pas, je n'ai pas peur et par-dessus tout, je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix, que Bill est l'homme de ma vie… tout le monde descend, moi je dois encore attendre que papa vienne me chercher ici. 11 heures. On frappe à la porte. C'est papa qui entre.

**Tu es magnifique ma chérie…** me dit-il

**Merci papa…**

Il me prend dans ses bras en faisant attention à ne pas froisser ma robe. De la musique se fait attendre d'en bas. Les demoiselles d'honneur arrivent. Papa et moi descendons. Une fois en bas, sans que personne ne puisse nous voir, je regarde mes toutes petites cousines toutes vêtues de rose marcher sur le tissu blanc et lancer les pétales de roses partout. Plus sur les invités que sur le tapie en fait. Puis, Gabrielle avance au bras de Ron (elle a vraiment l'air toute petite comparée à lui), Ginny aux bras de Fred et George et enfin Abby au bras de Charlie…

**Nerveuse ?** me demande papa

**Non…** **impatiente…**

Il me sourit et embrasse ma main.

La marche nuptiale résonne alors. C'est mon tour.

Et c'est là, que je me rends compte qu'en réalité, oui, je suis nerveuse. Papa et moi sortons. Tout le monde s'est levé et tous nous regarde. Ils ont tous de grands sourires aux lèvres. Et je vois Bill, près de l'arche, ses frères derrière lui. Il est vêtu d'un beau costume crème et cette fois ci, la cravate lui va à ravir. Il est beau… si beau… il me sourit… il me dévore des yeux. Et c'est en arrivant près de lui que je remarque qu'il n'a plus sa cane. C'est la première fois depuis l'attaque qu'il ne s'en sert pas… je lui fais un énorme sourire.

Papa m'embrasse et me dit qu'il m'aime puis il retourne s'asseoir. Je suis maintenant face à Bill qui sera dans quelques minutes mon mari…

Le sorcier qui officie commence alors à parler. Je ne l'écoute pas vraiment. Je me contente de répéter ce qu'il me demande alors qu'il lie nos mains d'un ruban rouge sang.

Oui, moi Fleur Delacour accepte de prendre pour époux Bill Weasley, de l'aimer et de le chérir dans la maladie et la santé, la richesse et la pauvreté pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Mais dites-moi, quel pire pourrait-il y avoir ? Je crois que pour l'instant, question pire, nous avons été servis ! Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait s'aggraver.

Bill répète à son tour, sans aucun doute aussi distrait que moi. Alors le sorcier nous dit qu'il est temps d'échanger les alliances. Bill se tourne vers Fred. Ce dernier ne sourit plus et semble chercher quelque chose dans toutes les poches de son costume (intérieures comme extérieures). Je vois Bill lui lancer un regard empli de menaces de mort diverses et variées toutes plus cruelles les unes que les autres. Puis Fred me fait un clin d'œil et un grand sourire s'étale sur ses lèvres lorsque c'est finalement George qui tend les alliances à son frère. Ils n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de faire les idiots ! Mais je ne leur en veux pas… pas pour le moment en tout cas. Bill passe un fin anneau du même or blanc que ma bague de fiançailles à mon doigt. Je me tourne à mon tour vers Amanda qui me tend l'alliance de Bill, elle aussi en or blanc, une fois que je la lui ai passée, le prêtre délit nos mains et annonce :

**Je vous déclare à présent mari et femme ! Vous pouvez embrasse la mariée…**

Le sourire de Bill s'élargit, il se penche et m'embrasse. Je passe mes bras autour de sa nuque. Je voudrais tellement que ce moment dure toujours…

Tout le monde autour de nous se met alors à applaudir. Nous nous détachons, tout sourire et tout le monde vient nous féliciter. Molly nous serre longuement dans ses bras, puis papa fait de même, puis mes grands-mères et celles de Bill que je ne connaissais même pas. Puis vient le tour de la photo de mariage. Tout aurait pu se passer à merveille si les jumeaux n'avaient pas décidés d'y mettre leur grain de sel. Lorsqu'ils ne font pas de grimaces, ils font rire mes petites cousines et la photo est floue. Ce n'est qu'au cinquième cliché que la photo est bonne. Et encore, ils se sont arrêtés parce que Molly les a menacés de toutes les punitions possibles et imaginables.

Beaucoup de personnes viennent nous féliciter. Certains que je ne connais pas, d'autres de ma famille.

Puis nous déjeunons. Le repas est vraiment délicieux. Molly c'est tout simplement surpassé. Je sais qu'elle a tenu à le faire elle-même et elle a vraiment réussi. Je la vois discuter joyeusement avec papa. Apparemment, il ne lui en veut plus pour leur première rencontre. Tant mieux. Bill qui est à ma gauche ne me lâche pas du regard.

**Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** demandais-je en souriant

**Tu es…** **merveilleusement belle… magnifique… et cette robe…**

Je lui souris et souffle un « merci » avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

**Tu es très beau toi aussi…**

Il grogne et m'embrasse.

Le repas se déroule bien sans compter sur les quelques idioties des jumeaux et arrive le moment de la première danse. Bill se lève et me tend la main.

**C'est ridicule chéri… tu va te fatiguer pour rien…** lui chuchotais-je

**Mais non… allez viens…**

Je prends sa main et il m'entraîne sur la valse qui est jouée. La seule fois où il m'a fait danser, c'est le soir de Noël. Je l'ai trouvé très bon danseur. Et même aujourd'hui après ce qu'il s'est passé et le fait qu'hier encore il avait besoin de sa cane pour se déplacer correctement, je trouve toujours qu'il danse merveilleusement bien. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et me sourit. La musique s'arrête alors et il m'embrasse passionnément au beau milieu du jardin, devant tous les invités. Et je sais, par ce simple baiser qu'il a retrouvé toute sa confiance en lui et que je vais avoir droit à une vraie nuit de noce. Les autres viennent nous rejoindre. Je vois Molly et Arthur, papa et Samantha (qui est venue elle aussi à mon plus grand malheur), Harry aussi qui danse avec Ginny (c'est étrange, Bill m'avait pourtant dit qu'ils avaient rompus…), Ron et Hermione (je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux là), Amanda et son mari, Gabrielle avec l'un des cousins de Bill (et papa qui veille du coin de l'œil a ce que ce jeune rouquin ne se serre pas trop à elle). Il y a aussi Tonks et Remus, Tom et une des tantes de Bill et d'autres couples auxquels je ne fais pas tellement attention.

Ça y est, je suis Mme Fleur Weasley… c'est sans aucun doute la plus belle journée de ma vie…

On me tape doucement sur l'épaule. C'est papa. Il m'invite à danser. Bill me laisse et se dirige vers Gabrielle qui s'est enfin assise. Je la vois sourire lorsqu'il lui tend la main.

**Chérie ?** appelle papa

**Désolé… j'étais ailleurs…**

**Ne sois pas désolée chérie, c'est normal…**

Je lui souris.

**Ma douce, je suis vraiment heureux que tu aies épousé ce jeune homme. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme gendre…**

**Merci…** soufflais-je

**Je vous souhaite autant de bonheur que ta mère et moi en avons eu… **

**Oh papa…**

Je me jette dans ses bras et je pleure un peu. Je ne peux pas être plus heureuse que maintenant. C'est tout simplement impossible…

La journée se passe à merveille. Tout le monde rit et s'amuse. Les jumeaux ne font pas trop d'âneries contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé. Mais c'est sans doute grâce aux menaces de leur mère. Le dîner se fait également au Terrier. Je me demande bien combien de temps il a fallu à Molly pur préparer autant de bonnes choses. Elle a bien dû y passer deux jours.

Puis viens le moment où nous devons partir. Il doit être environ minuit. Je lance mon bouquet. Et c'est Tonks qui le rattrape. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents alors que Remus devient aussi rouge que la robe de Samantha (qui est bordeau ! Et très voyante !). Avant que nous partions, tout le monde vient nous embrasser, nous féliciter encore et encore…

Lorsque nous nous retrouvons dans le salon des Weasley, Bill s'éloigne de moi et se dirige vers la cuisine. Il revient avec une bougie bleue.

**Qu'est ce que c'est ? **demandais-je

**Un portoloin.**

**Pour quoi faire ?**

**Aller en lune de miel…** répond-t-il avec un sourire en s'approchant de moi.

**Mais enfin je croyais que…**

**Chut… laisse toi faire… **

**Mais dis-moi au moins où nous allons !**

**Non, tu verras bien !**

Il prend ma main et la pose sur la bougie. Et je me sens happée par le nombril.

Puis mes pieds touchent enfin le sol. Et là, je reste stupéfaite. Nous sommes devant la maison de papa au bord de la mer. Bill sort les clés de la poche intérieure de son costume et ouvre la porte. Je m'apprête à entrer, il me retient.

**La tradition !** sourit-il alors qu'il me soulève avec une facilité déconcertante.

**Mais enfin chéri, la tradition c'est lorsque nous sommes chez nous !** ris-je

**Oui je sais…**

Il entre, fait quelques pas et me pose doucement au sol.

**Bienvenue chez nous Mme Weasley ! **lance-t-il joyeusement.

**Comment ça chez nous ?** demandais-je surprise.

**C'est le cadeau de mariage de ton père !**

**Pardon ?**

**Oui, il nous a offert cette maison pour notre mariage… il a dit que l'air de la Méditerranée était beaucoup mieux pour élever des enfants… en précisant bien sûr que nous devions attendre encore un peu pour les enfants…**

**Et… pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parler ?**

**Parce qu'il savait que tu refuserais…**

**Et toi tu as accepté ? Mais vous êtes aussi fous l'un que l'autre ! Bill enfin c'est une maison !**

**Oui, c'est une grande maison, je l'ai acceptée parce qu'il ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix et je trouve que c'est une bonne idée…**

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Papa nous a offert la maison au bord de la mer… mais il est fou ! Samantha va le tuer ! Je vois Bill qui s'avance vers moi. Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et commence à déposer de petits baisers dans mon cou…

**Je suppose que tu veux visiter…** ris-je

**Hum…** grogne-t-il

Il commence à détacher les ficelles qui retiennent le bustier de ma robe (et le reste par la même occasion…).

**Tu veux commencer par le salon… **le taquinais-je

**Hum… j'aurais préféré commencer par l'étage…**

**Oh…**

Et il m'entraîne vers les escaliers…

Une fois la porte de la (très) grande chambre principale, je suis émerveillée par la décoration. Une traînée de pétales de roses rouges part de la porte pour arriver jusqu'au lit, lui-même recouvert des mêmes pétales sur les draps de soie.

**J'ai eu beaucoup de temps libre ces temps ci…** murmure-t-il la voix rauque de désir lorsqu'il remarque mon étonnement.

Je lui souris et je l'embrasse en le débarrassant de sa veste.

Ce matin, je me réveille entièrement nue étroitement enlacée à mon mari…

Mon mari… je souris à ce terme… je suis mariée…

Il est treize heures. Lui, dors encore profondément. Je me lève doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Le carrelage au sol est froid sous mes pieds nus. Je frissonne. J'ouvre l'armoire dans l'espoir d'y trouver de quoi me vêtir un peu… et j'y trouve des robes à moi, des sous-vêtements et ma robe de chambre en soie bleue. Je souris. Il a dû tout emmener le soir où j'ai dormi chez Amanda. Je passe la robe de chambre et je descends. Mes pieds nus claquent sur les marches de marbre. Le soleil brille à travers les grandes baies vitrées qui servent de murs au rez-de-chaussée. J'en ouvre une et je laisse entrer l'air frais. L'air de chez moi. Ça fait du bien. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi. Rien n'a changé ! Pourtant, ça fait bien trois ans que je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans cette villa. Sur une petite table posée dans le hall, j'aperçois une enveloppe. Il y a mon nom dessus. Je l'ouvre.

_Ma Douce,_

_J'espère de tout cœur que ton cadeau de mariage te plait. Je sais que tu as toujours particulièrement aimé cette maison, alors je t'en fait cadeau… c'est ta mère qui avait voulu qu'on l'achète, elle aussi l'adorait…_

_N'en veux pas à ton mari pour avoir accepté sans t'en avoir parlé, je lui ai un peu forcé la main._

_Mon dieu… ton mari… ma petite fille est mariée…_

_Au départ, je ne comptais pas t'offrir cette maison mais vous en achetez une en Angleterre pour que vous quittiez ce petit appartement. Mais étant donné que c'est maintenant la guerre chez vous, j'ai pensé qu'avoir un joli pied à terre au bord de l'eau… vous pourrez y venir lorsque vous aurez besoin de vous éloigner de tout ça…_

_Profite bien mon ange…_

_Je t'aime,_

_Papa._

Je souris. Je me suis encore faite avoir. Mais en même temps, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il a raison. Cette maison est la bienvenue par les temps qui courent. Loin de l'Angleterre, loin de la guerre, loin de tout. Je repose la lettre et je vais me faire un café que je vais boire sur la grande terrasse. Je sens l'odeur de la mer et j'entends le bruit des vagues qui sont juste en bas. Je me penche un peu et je vis la mer. Elle est un peu agitée ce matin, je vois l'écume arriver sur le sable. Je meurs d'envie d'aller m'allonger sur le sable et d'y rester pour le reste de la journée. Mais Bill me chercherait sûrement. En même temps, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal à lui aussi de se prélasser un peu au soleil, pour prendre un peu de couleurs… je suis perdue dans mes pensées lorsque je sens deux bras forts encercler ma taille.

**Je t'ai cherché…** souffle Bill à mon oreille.

Je me retourne et je lui souris. Apparemment, il vient de se lever et il a juste revêtu un short. Il m'embrasse doucement avant de me prendre ma tasse de café des mains et de la terminer. Je ris lorsqu'il grimace. Je n'y ai mis ni sucre ni vanille. Je me retourne vers la plage et il se place derrière moi en enserrant ma taille de ses bras. Il pose son menton sur mon épaule.

**On est bien là non ? **demande-t-il

**Oui… ça te dirait d'aller voir si l'eau est bonne ?** demandais-je en me tournant vers lui

Il se penche pour regarder l'écume en bas.

**Pourquoi pas !** répond-t-il

Je lui souris et lui fait un léger bisou sur les lèvres avant de me précipiter dans la chambre pour voir s'il a pensé à prendre un maillot (et il y a pensé !).

Puis nous nous dirigeons vers la plage. Une fois arrivée, je me rends compte qu'il y a déjà pas mal de monde. Je crains un peu sa réaction. Il n'est pas chez lui et ce sont des moldus… et je ne me suis pas trompée. Il stoppe sa marche. Il me regarde en secouant la tête en signe de négation. Il ne veut pas continuer. Je m'en doutais un peu.

**Viens… **lui dis-je. **Tu t'en fiche…**

**Non Fleur… je… ce sont des moldus et…**

**Justement ! Ils sont moldus !**

**Je ne veux pas qu'ils me regardent comme si j'étais un monstre Fleur…**

**Personne ne te regardera comme ça Bill… s'il te plait…** lui dis-je en mettant une main sur sa joue

Il ferme les yeux et soupire. Puis il se remet en route avec moi. Je lui souris et je l'embrasse en lui soufflant un merci…

Mais lorsque nous arrivons au niveau des moldus, les hommes le regardent étrangement, les femmes étouffent leurs cris avec leurs mains à la vue de son corps mutilé et les enfants s'éloignent. Il me regarde presque suppliant pour que nous rentrions. Mais non, je refuse, je ne veux pas que notre première journée en temps que jeunes mariés soit gâchée par des idiots de moldu abrutis (même si en temps normal, je n'ai rien contre eux ! Mais ceux là…) je lui prends la main, je m'approche et l'embrasse (histoire de lui donner un peu de courage !). Et je l'entraîne vers le bout de la plage, un peu à l'écart de regards. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente trop gêné… il ne faut pas trop en faire quand même. Nous nous installons et après un long moment de négociation, je réussis à le faire se lever et à aller dans l'eau. Elle est vraiment très bonne. Nous nous éloignons jusqu'à ce que je n'aie pratiquement plus pied alors je m'accroche à lui de toutes mes forces. Je sais que les gens qui nous voient de la plage doivent se demander.

Qu'a-t-il bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il soit aussi défiguré ?

Pourquoi une si jolie fille reste avec un type comme lui ?

Mais je m'en fiche. Je me fiche de ce que peuvent dire ou penser les gens. Tout ce que moi je sais, c'est que là, maintenant, je suis mieux que nulle part ailleurs. Dans les bras de mon mari, dans l'eau fraîche de la méditerranée. Je lui souris et je l'embrasse.

**Ne fait pas attention à ce que ces gens peuvent dire, chéri…** lui dis-je

**Fleur, je me sens sans cesse observé, comme… comme un monstre de foire que l'on expose…**dit-il en baissant les yeux.

**Hey ! Je t'interdis de penser que tu es un monstre de foire ! C'est faux ! Tu entends ! C'est faux !**

**Mais regarde-moi…**

**Mais je te regarde ! Moi je te trouve beau…** lui dis-je le plus sincèrement du monde.

**Non c'est…**

**Si c'est vrai ! Chéri, moi je te trouve très beau, même avec toutes ces cicatrices…**

Je passe doucement mes mains sur les cicatrices qui recouvrent son si beau visage. Il ferme les yeux et incline la tête vers ma main.

**C'est avec moi que tu es marié non ? Alors du moment que _moi_ je te trouve beau, les autres, tu t'en fiches…** lui murmurais-je

Il ouvre les yeux et me serre un peu plus fort contre lui. Mes pieds ne touchent plus le sable au fond et si jamais il me lâche, je n'aurais certainement plus pied. Alors je passe mes jambes autour de ses anches et mes bras autour de son cou. Pour être bien sûre qu'il ne me lâche pas…

Il me sourit et s'empare de mes lèvres.

Nous sommes restés toute la journée sur la plage. Dans l'eau ou sur le sable. Le soleil tapait fort et nous avons pris des couleurs tous les deux ! Même si lui, il a plus rougi qu'autre chose… je crois même qu'il a prit quelques coups de soleil… s'il a mal, je les lui soignerait. Je sais qu'il y a de la lotion contre les coups de soleil dans la pharmacie de la salle de bain de l'étage. Il y en a toujours et je doute que papa l'ait débarrassée comme il a débarrassé les armoires.

Nous sommes rentrés vers 19 heures lorsque son ventre s'est mis à crier famine. Il faut dire qu'il n'a rien avalé de la journée à part le fond de ma tasse de café. Il a un appétit féroce depuis l'attaque. Mais c'est tout à fait normal ! Heureusement pour lui que la seule bonne cuisine que je sache faire, c'est le steak saignant (pas très difficile me direz-vous…). En tout cas, il l'a littéralement dévoré !

Je suis maintenant confortablement installée dans une chaise longue sur la terrasse, une tisane à la main. C'est alors que j'entends le bruit d'un bâton qui claque au sol à intervalles réguliers et rapprochés. Le son s'intensifie.

**A quoi tu penses ?** me demande la voix de Bill

Je me retourne, il est dans l'embrasure de la baie vitrée. C'est le son de sa canne que j'ai entendu.

**Tiens, tu t'en ressers ? **demandais-je en désignant le morceau de bois sculpté.

**Oui, la nuit et la journée ont été fatigantes…** **j'ai un peu de mal à me tenir debout…** dit-il en prenant place derrière moi et en posant son menton sur mon épaule comme plus tôt dans l'après midi.

Je souris et j'appuis mon dos contre son torse en calant ma tête dans le creux de son cou. C'est vrai que la nuit précédente a été fatigante. Je ne m'étais pas trompée en affirmant que j'aurais droit à une vraie nuit de noce…

**Alors, à quoi tu pensais ?** demande-t-il à nouveau.

**Je pensais que j'étais bien là…** **si on m'avait dit lorsque j'ai quitté la maison qu'un an après, je serais mariée… je n'y aurais pas cru une seule seconde… et surtout pas avec toi…**répondis-je

**Pourquoi pas avec moi ? **demande-t-il étonné

**Et bien… tu sais, ce jour où on s'est vu pour la première fois à Poudlard ?**

**Hum…**

**Et bien, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi après ! **

**Vraiment ?**

**Oui, je t'assure ! Je rêvais même de toi… à en devenir folle… j'étais persuadée que je ne te reverrais jamais. Mais je n'arrivais pas à te sortir de ma tête ! Et puis, avec Gabrielle qui avait remarqué que je te regardais ce jour là et qui me le rappelait sans cesse…**

Je l'entends rire doucement derrière moi.

**Alors je t'obsédais ? **demande-t-il.

Je devine au son de sa voix son petit sourire fier…

**Absolument… tu m'obsédais… **répondis-je en me retournant vers lui.

Effectivement, il a ce petit sourire qu'il a toujours lorsqu'il est fier de lui.

Nous restons quelques minutes sans rien dire puis il prend la parole.

**Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai pensé à toi après ce jour… souvent je dois dire… je n'ai pas compris pourquoi sur le coup mais lorsque tu es entré dans mon bureau en septembre… j'ai compris que j'avais eu… je crois qu'il y a des gens qui appellent ça le coup de foudre…**

**Oh !... Le coup de foudre !** m'étonnais-je

**Oui… tu te souviens de la première fois où je t'ai embrassé ? A l'hôtel en Egypte...**

Bien entendu que je m'en souviens… j'attendais ça depuis que je l'avais vu six mois auparavant à Poudlard.

**Bien sûr ! **répondis-je

**Tu te souviens, sur le moment, je t'ai dit que j'en rêvais depuis des mois ?**

**Oui…**

**J'en rêvais depuis que tu as passé la porte du bureau ce jour de septembre…**

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et je l'embrasse.

**Et…** reprend-t-il, **moi non plus, je n'aurais jamais cru que nous nous marierions… surtout pas après l'attaque…**

Il baisse les yeux, comme s'il était honteux de me dire ça. Je me détache un peu de lui.

**Pourquoi ?** demandais-je étonnée

**Parce que…** **je me disais que… tu es tellement belle alors que moi… je me disais que… que tu n'aurais plus rien a faire d'un… enfin de moi…**

Je le regarde de plus en plus étonnée. Je lui relève le visage du bout des doigts pour qu'il me regarde.

**C'est ridicule… **lui dis-je doucement, **je ne t'aurais jamais laissé parce que tu as été attaqué ! **

**Je sais…** dit-il.

Il me sourit et m'embrasse.

**Merci…** chuchote-t-il

**Pourquoi ?**

**Pour être resté… pour ne pas m'avoir quitté parce que je ne suis plus aussi beau qu'avant… pour m'avoir épousé… pour tout ça…**

Je secoue la tête et je l'embrasse le sourire aux lèvres. Puis je me retourne le dos contre son torse et je remets ma tête dans le creux de son épaule alors qu'il m'encercle la taille de ses bras. Ce que je peux être bien là…

Nous restons là, dans cette position. Sans rien dire. Juste à écouter les vagues et à regarder le large.

Nous restons là, dans cette position. Sans rien dire. Juste à écouter les vagues et à regarder le large.

Lorsque je me réveille ce matin, nous sommes toujours sur la terrasse. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, mais nous avons passé la nuit ici.

Cette petite semaine au paradis passe à une vitesse folle. Nous devrons bientôt retourner en Angleterre. Nous avons demandé à nos familles de ne pas nous écrire, ou de ne rien nous raconter des horreurs qui se produisent là bas. Non pas que nous n'en avons rien à faire, mais c'est notre lune de miel, alors pas de mauvaises nouvelles. J'ai néanmoins reçue une lettre d'Amanda. Elle m'écrit qu'elle s'ennuie énormément avec pour seule compagnie Matilda et Andrew… la pauvre… d'après elle, Andrew a apprit, on ne sait comment (mais Matilda doit être dans le coup), qu'elle et moi étions très amies. Alors il passe ses journées à la questionner à mon propos. « Une vraie glue » a-t-elle écrit… je veux bien la croire.

Mais je me fiche de tout ça. Du moins pour l'instant ! Dans deux jours, nous serons de retour en Angleterre et je me préoccuperais de ces histoires une fois là-bas.

Aujourd'hui, je suis en lune de miel, avec mon mari, au soleil. Alors les histoires de Matilda et de son homologue masculin ne m'intéressent pas le moins du monde. Nous passons nos journées, installés au frais sur la terrasse ou au soleil sur la plage. J'ai réussi à le convaincre de ne plus faire attention aux regards des autres, que seul le mien importait lorsque nous sommes ici.

Personne n'est venu nous déranger. Pas de courrier, si ce n'est celui d'Amanda, pas de visites (comme celle d'une Samantha mécontente de ne plus avoir de maison au bord de la mer), pas de mauvaises nouvelles…

Le paradis…

Mais quelque chose me dit, qu'une fois que nous serons rentrés, les mauvaises nouvelles fuseront… les unes après les autres…

C'est pour ça que nous profitons tous les deux des petits moments de tranquillité qu'il nous reste…


	19. de retour à la réalité

**coucou à tous! voilà pour vous un nouveau chapitre! j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**la suite arrive _dimanche_...**

**voilà, encore un grand merci a toutes (tous?) pour vos trés gentilles reviews qui m'encouragent!**

**un gros gros merci aussi à lillipuce ma trés chère correctrice! je crois que je lui fait péter un plomb! lol mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes pas vrai! lol**

**voilà, voilà! bonne lecture!**

**bisous à tous...**

__

__

__

_**19. De retour à la réalité…**_

Nous sommes de retour en Angleterre depuis hier en début d'après midi. Le patron m'avait donné une journée de plus, je ne reprends donc le travail que demain.

Nous avons passé une semaine loin de tout. Loin de l'Angleterre, loin de la guerre, de la mort, des mangemorts, des missions pour l'Ordre… une semaine rien que pour nous deux.

Nous sommes le 15 août. Il est 19h30 et nous revenons à peine du Terrier où nous avons été invités à déjeuner. Nous avons alors appris que Harry était partit à la recherche de « quelque chose capable de l'aider à détruire Voldemort ». Se sont les mots exacts de Molly. Mais voilà, Ron et Hermione l'on également suivit. Ils sont partit avec lui. Au grand désespoir de Molly qui voit son plus jeune fils risquer sa vie. Ginny, elle, a eu l'interdiction formelle de sa mère, son frère et de Harry de les suivre. Je pense qu'ils ont eu raison de le lui interdire. Eux sont majeurs et font ce qui leur chante, mais elle, elle est encore mineure. C'est encore une enfant. Quoique, les autres ne sont pas beaucoup plus âgés.

Le professeur McGonagall a reprit les rennes de l'Ordre. Elle s'en sort bien. Mais c'est énormément de travail. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire. Dumbledore, lui, y arrivait très bien. Mais voilà, Dumbledore, lui, ne devait pas se battre avec le ministère pour que Poudlard reste ouvert. Tout le monde le respectait et personne n'osait le contrarier. C'est une autre paire de manches. Les gens ne lui font pas autant de courbettes qu'ils en faisaient à Dumbledore. Le ministre s'obstine à vouloir fermer l'école sous prétexte que les élèves ne seraient plus en sécurité. Mais ce qu'il ne comprend pas, c'est que nous ne sommes plus en sécurité nulle part ! Nous l'avions constaté avant notre mariage, mais c'est maintenant bien plus flagrant. Les gens ont peurs. Ils ne sortent plus de chez eux. Certains commerces sont fermés, d'autres ont brûlés. Le seul qui soit encore en état est celui de Fred et George. Mais d'après eux, ils n'ont plus beaucoup de clients. Quelques personnes qui veulent un peu se distraire, mais en général, les gens ne viennent plus. C'est aussi dû, à mon avis, aux diverses affiches assez provocantes à l'égard des mangemorts. Molly n'arrête pas de les supplier de les enlever en disant qu'ils vont finir par se faire tuer. Mais ils ne l'écoutent pas. Je pense qu'ils aiment jouer les provocateurs. Mais ma belle-mère à raison, ils vont avoir de sérieux problèmes s'ils continuent.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ce matin, je reprends le travail. Lorsque je transplane sur le chemin de Traverse, il n'y a personne. Toutes les boutiques sont fermées. Il n'est pas spécialement tôt pourtant. Il est 8h15. Et d'habitude, tout est ouvert et des tas de gens sont déjà dans les rues. C'est alors que je me souviens de ce que nous a dit Molly sur la psychose qui s'est installée sur le pays. Les commerçants ne travaillent plus. La seule boutique qui soit ouverte, c'est celle des jumeaux. Je passe leur faire un petit coucou en vitesse lorsque je passe devant leur boutique (qui est sur ma route). Ils insistent pour m'offrir un petit déjeuner. Je serais bien resté si je ne devais pas me rendre à la banque. Je ressors de leur boutique et je me rends à la banque le plus vite possible. Je ne croise absolument personne dans les rues. Elles sont désertes. Je ne suis pas tellement rassurée. En temps normal, sur le chemin de Traverse, on peut croiser des enfants qui se coursent, des passants qui rient, même quelques fois des marchands ambulants. Mais cette fois, personne. Pas la moindre trace de vie si ce n'est moi. On dirait que les gens ont cessés de vivre. Que le temps c'est soudain figé ! Tout est calme, le silence règne en maître. Et ce n'est pas pour me rassurer. Bill m'a dit qu'il fallait absolument que je transplane directement devant la banque, pour ne pas à avoir à marcher, à m'exposer seule dans les rues désertes. J'aurais peut être mieux fait de l'écouter. Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard, je suis arrivée. Avant de monter les marches qui mènent à l'intérieur, je jette un coup d'œil à la rue à ma gauche. L'Allée des Embrumes… et je remarque que là-bas, les gens affluent. Il y a de la vie, du monde. Des gens vêtus de noir, certains qui portent des cagoules, des vieilles sorcières à l'aspect disgracieux comme les méchantes dans les contes de fée moldus… rien de bien rassurant. Je me dépêche de monter les marches et d'entrer. La chaleur et le bruit qui règnent en général à l'intérieur du bâtiment ont eux aussi disparus. Il y a moins de gens qui parcourent les couloirs. Mais toujours autant de Gobelins. A croire qu'ils n'ont pas peur eux… je me dirige vers les vestiaires. Amanda est là. Dès qu'elle me voit, elle se précipite vers moi et me prends dans ses bras.

**Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ma chérie !** s'exclame-t-elle

**Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Amy…** lui souris-je

**Promet moi que tu ne partiras plus jamais en lune de miel en me laissant seule avec ces deux idiots !**

**Je ne compte pas me remarier Amanda, je ne repartirais donc certainement pas en lune de miel !**

**Bien ! C'est une excellente nouvelle !**

Elle s'assoit sur un des bancs près des casiers pendant que je me change.

**Alors, qu'est ce que ça fait d'être une jeune mariée ?** demande-t-elle

**C'est vraiment merveilleux ! **

**Je suis certaine que tu n'aurais jamais cru que tu te marierais si vite lorsque tu as débarqué ici, hein ! **rit-elle

Je repense alors à la conversation que nous avons eu Bill et moi, le deuxième soir, sur la terrasse et je souris.

**Non, c'est vrai… je n'y aurais jamais cru…**répondis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

**Et comment s'est passé ce petit séjour en France ?**

Une minute, c'est vrai, comment sait-elle que nous étions en France ? Comment a-t-elle su où nous écrire ? Moi-même je ne savais pas où nous allions et Bill m'a assuré qu'il ne l'avait dit à personne pour que nous soyons tranquilles.

**Comment sais-tu où nous étions toi ?** demandais-je

**Mon petit doigt, chérie, mon petit doigt…** répond-t-elle avec un sérieux étonnant.

**Ah oui… et ton petit doigt ne s'appellerait pas Bill Weasley par hasard ?**

**Non ! Il s'appelle Mathieu Delacour !**

Quoi ? Alors c'est papa qui le lui a dit ? Je la regarde dans une interrogation muette. Elle rit.

**J'ai discuté avec lui pendant la cérémonie… un homme charmant, vraiment ! Très gentil… mais cette Samantha ! Seigneur tu avais parfaitement raison ! Quelle vipère ! Vraiment !**

**Et oui…** soupirais-je

J'ai terminé de me changer. Nous sortons. Alors que je me dirige vers mon bureau, je vois qu'Amanda me suit. Je l'interroge du regard.

**Je n'ai dit à personne que vous vous étiez mariés… je veux absolument voir la tête que va faire cette chère Matilda lorsqu'elle va apprendre qu'elle a définitivement perdu… **dit-elle avec un sourie mauvais.

**Si tu avais vu comment cette espèce de gourde a regardé Bill la première fois qu'il est venu me chercher… elle avait l'air… l'air… tu sais…**

**Révulsée ?**

**Oui ! Oui… c'est le mot…** dis-je avec regret.

J'aurais nettement préféré qu'elle continue a essayer de me le prendre (il faut être honnête, elle n'a jamais eu la moindre chance en face de moi…) plutôt que de la voir le regarder avec tant de dégoût…

Nous arrivons devant la porte du bureau de Matilda. Je la pousse ; elle est là, assise à son bureau, à lire ses magasines féminins complètement idiots.

**Alors,** me dit-elle de son air hautin sans lever le nez de son magasine, **tu t'es faite porter pâle ? Tu as pris une semaine de vacances au frais de la princesse ?**

**Au frais de la princesse ? Non.** répondis-je

Je me tourne vers mon amie et je lui souris.

**Pour ma lune de miel, oui.**

Elle s'arrête tout à coup et lève alors les yeux vers moi.

**Lune de miel ?** demande-t-elle

**Oui ! Je… ou plutôt, Bill et moi nous sommes mariés la semaine dernière.**

L'expression de son visage à ce moment là est tout simplement indescriptible. Un mélange de dégoût et de fureur qui ne lui va pas du tout au teint.

Amanda, derrière moi, jubile. Fière d'avoir pu assister à la scène.

Contente de mon petit effet, je me dirige vers la porte de mon bureau. Amanda me souffle qu'elle voudrait bien rester mais qu'elle a du travail et elle s'en va. Je respire un grand coup, j'ouvre la porte et j'entre. Jones est là. Il est installé derrière le bureau de Bill (auquel je me suis me suis installé pour lui laisser le mien) et il cherche quelque chose dans les tiroirs.

**Je peux vous aider ?** sifflais-je

Il sursaute et relève la tête vers moi. Il sourit largement. Quel culot ce type !

**Oh ! Bonjour Fleur ! **lance-t-il joyeusement en se levant et en se dirigeant vers moi

**Que faisiez-vous ?** demandais-je

**Oh rien ! Je cherchais un papier !**

**Un papier ?**

**Oui, rien d'important ne vous en faites pas…**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Quel idiot ! Il n'a vraiment aucune gène. « Je cherchais un papier ! » Tu parles ! Je m'installe au bureau et je vérifie discrètement qu'il ne manque rien dans les tiroirs et sur le bureau. A première vue, tout est là. Remarque, j'avais fait en sorte de ne rien laisser d'important pendant que je n'étais pas là. Je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en ce garçon.

**Alors Fleur, **me dit-il en s'installant à son bureau, **Matilda m'a dit que vous étiez partie en vacances toute cette semaine ? Vous n'étiez pas malade au moins ?**

Il fait une petite pause. Matilda le lui a dit… non mais de quoi elle se mêle celle la ! Je m'apprête à lui clouer le bec, mais il est plus rapide que moi et recommence son épuisant monologue.

**Vous savez, je peux vous ausculter si vous voulez… j'ai fait des études de médico…**

**Non-merci, **le coupais-je, **je vais bien. Et entre vous et moi, je doute fortement qu'à votre âge, vous ayez fait des études de médicomagie jusqu'au bout… et même si c'était le cas, je préfèrerais de loin mettre ma vie entre les mains de la femme de mon père plutôt qu'entre les vôtres…**

**Mais…**

**De plus, je n'étais pas malade mais en lune de miel.**

Je vois son air étonné.

**En… en lune de… de miel ? **dit-il hésitant

**Oui.** **Je me suis mariée samedi dernier et nous sommes partis une semaine au soleil… ai-je satisfait votre curiosité ? **demandais-je un sourire en coin, ravie de l'effet produit.

**Oui… enfin…mais enfin avec qui ?**

**Avec qui quoi ?**

Il commence sérieusement à m'agacer celui là…

**Avec qui vous êtes vous mariée ! Avec ce type hideux qui est venu vous chercher tous les jours le mois dernier ?** demande-t-il avec une moue dégoûtée

Je me redresse sur ma chaise. Non mais de quel droit ose-t-il parler ainsi de Bill ! Je vais lui faire comprendre moi à cet idiot !

**Oui, je me suis mariée avec _l'homme_ qui est venu me chercher tous les jours le mois dernier. **

Je suis maintenant debout devant mon fauteuil. Et je reprends :

**Et il n'est pas hideux… il est courageux ! Bien plus que vous ne le serez jamais ! Toutes ces cicatrices, il se les est faites en se battant pour défendre la vie de beaucoup de gens !**

J'ai contourné le bureau.

**Je vous interdis de parler de lui de cette façon ! Il a fait preuve de plus de courage en une nuit que vous n'en auriez eu en plusieurs vies… ne l'insultez plus jamais ! Vous risqueriez de le regretter amèrement !**

**Oh vraiment ?** demande-t-il avec un air hautin et provocateur.** Et que va-t-il m'arriver ? Le monstre va venir me…**

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. D'un mouvement de poignet, je sors ma baguette et je le plaque au mur à l'aide d'un sort que papa m'a apprit avant que je ne parte pour le tournoi des trois sorciers.

**Plus jamais vous ne le traitez de monstre, c'est compris ?** sifflais-je en me rapprochant de lui. **Lui, ne vous fera rien. Mais moi, je peux vous faire beaucoup de mal ! J'ai tenu tête pendant douze ans à la femme de mon père, j'ai combattu un dragon, puis deux fois des strangulots, des espèces de homards géants et enfin, et c'était sans doute le plus dur, j'ai tenu tête à la famille de Bill qui ne m'appréciait pas pendant toue une année… alors croyez-moi, je suis bien plus redoutable que qui que ce soit d'autre… et ce bien clair ?**

**Ou… oui… très clair… **bredouille-t-il.

Je le relâche et je retourne m'asseoir. Je le vois extrêmement pâle. Je crois bien que je lui aie fait peur.

**Fleur… je, je suis désolé…** dit-il.

Je lève la tête vers lui. Il n'a pas vraiment l'air désolé. Mais peu importe.

**Vous pouvez…** lui dis-je avant de replonger dans le dossier que je viens de prendre au dessus d'une pile.

**Comment s'est-il fait ça ?** demande Jones

**Je viens de vous le dire, il a défendu la vie de beaucoup de personnes au péril de la sienne,** répondis-je étonné de sa question.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire, la façon dont Bill s'est fait toutes ces cicatrices ?

**Mais, comment exactement ? Je veux dire, il a bien fallu qu'il fasse quelque chose de dangereux… _ou qu'il se batte avec quelqu'un de dangereux…_**

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il a bien insisté sur « qu'il se batte avec quelqu'un de dangereux ». Est-ce qu'il serait au courant pour l'attaque ? Non, impossible… personne, même pas Amanda et le patron, ne connaît les circonstances exactes des blessures de Bill. Mais il a bien insisté… et pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça… je fronce les sourcils mais je ne dis rien. Il doit se rendre compte que je suis troublée parce qu'il baisse les yeux et sourit légèrement. Puis il relève la tête vers moi.

**Mais, enfin, Fleur, comment avez-vous pu épouser un homme pareil !** reprend-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. **Il n'a strictement rien pour lui !**

Et voilà, maintenant, il change de sujet. Il commence vraiment à me faire peur. Je n'aime pas du tout le ton de sa voix.

**Il a beaucoup de chose pour lui ! Et je l'ai épousé parce que je l'aime !** répondis-je avec hargne.

Je fais tout pour cacher cette angoisse qui monte en moi au fur et à mesure que nous parlons.

**L'amour…** **mais enfin, l'amour, c'est secondaire dans la vie… tout ce qui compte, c'est le désir, le plaisir, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… et je doute que l'on puisse désirer quelqu'un d'aussi… enfin, vous, vous êtes belle ! vous êtes très belle… lui… une femme comme vous ne peut pas être satisfaite par quelqu'un comme lui… ce qu'il vous faut c'est…**

**Quelqu'un comme vous ?** terminais-je

**Exactement,** approuve-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

**Comment osez-vous !**

Ma vos est calme et posée. C'est très mauvais signe pour lui étant donné la colère que je ressens à son égard en ce moment même.

**Comment osez vous me dire une chose pareille ! J'aime mon mari Mr Jones…**

**Fleur, je vous ai dit des dizaines de fois de m'appeler Andrew !** me coupe-t-il

**Mr Jones, moi, je ne vous ai pas permis de m'appeler par mon prénom, alors vous seriez aimable de ne pas prendre ce genre d'initiative seul…**

**Bien Miss Delacour…** dit-il

**Mr Jones, je sais pertinemment que je suis très belle. Je n'ai en aucun cas besoin de vous pour me le rappeler. J'aime mon mari, que ça vous plaise ou non et c'est lui qu'il me faut et certainement pas un égoïste prétentieux dans votre genre !**

Je m'arrête un instant. Je regarde l'heure. Il sera midi dans quelques minutes.

**Pour la énième fois, j'aime mon mari Mr Jones, je le trouve aussi très beau. Et ça m'est complètement égal que vous ne partagiez pas mon avis. Et, bien que ça ne vous regarde en rien, je peux vous assurer que le désir et le plaisir sont bel et bien présents… je peux vous l'assurer.**

Je me lève et je me dirige vers la porte.

**Sur ce, excusez-moi, mais je vais aller déjeuner. Oh ! Et Mr Jones, pendant que j'y pense. Maintenant, je m'appelle Mme Weasley et non plus Miss Delacour…** dis-je en ouvrant la porte.

Et je sors. Mme Weasley. Ça me fait un drôle d'effet. Sachant que jusqu'à, il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'est Molly que j'appelais Mme Weasley… je souris et je sors du bureau. Je croise Amanda qui est venue me chercher. Oh non, j'avais oublié que je devais déjeuner avec elle.

**On y va ?** demande t-elle

**Euh…** **oui, oui allons-y…**

Je n'ai plus vraiment envie d'aller déjeuner avec elle. J'aurais voulu aller voir Bill. Après ce que m'a dit cet idiot de Jones, j'ai besoin d'un peu de réconfort.

**Quelque chose ne va pas chérie ?** me questionne-t-elle

**Si, si tout va bien !** **Je t'assure !**

Mais au vu de son expression, je ne l'ai pas convaincue le moins du monde.

**Qu'est ce qui se passe ?** demande-t-elle

**Rien !**

**C'est ce Jones pas vrai ?**

Non mais c'est dingue ! Comment fait-elle pour toujours tout savoir ?

**Oui. Il… il m'a dit des choses pas vraiment agréables à propos de Bill et…**

**N'en dis pas plus ! Va déjeuner avec ton chéri ! **déclare-t-elle

**Mais non enfin ! Je ne vais pas te laisser seule…**

**Ne t'en fait pas pour moi ma belle ! Aaron et les enfants seront ravis que je rentre déjeuner ! Aaron ne veut pas trop que je reste en dehors de la banque, il dit que c'est dangereux ! Et il a raison ! Allez, file ma belle ! Je suis sûre que Billy sera ravi de voir sa petite femme rentrer pour être avec lui…**

**Oh merci Amy ! Tu es la meilleure !**

Je la serre dans mes bras.

**Je sais, je sais…** déclare-t-elle d'un air faussement modeste.

Je ris et je transplane chez moi alors qu'elle en fait autant. J'arrive dans le hall. Nous avons jeté un sort sur l'appartement pour que personne ne puisse transplaner à l'intérieur. J'entre. Il n'y a personne. Bill n'est nul part. C'est alors que je me rappelle qu'aujourd'hui, il est au quartier général avec les autres. Alors je sors et je transplane Square Grimault. En arrivant devant la demeure très peu rassurante, je me dépêche de frapper à la porte. C'est Tonks qui m'ouvre.

**Il te manque déjà ?** se moque-t-elle

Je lève les yeux au ciel en souriant. Elle me fait entrer. Nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine ou tout le monde doit être installé, mais je suis obligée de la rattraper deux fois alors qu'elle se prend les pieds dans le tapis. Elle devrait vraiment faire plus attention ! Elle va finir par se tuer ! Nous entrons dans la cuisine. Tout le monde est à table et ils ont commencé à déjeuner. Tout le monde à l'air surpris de me voir ici. Molly est la plus rapide à réagir et se précipite me remplir une assiette de ragoût. Elle ordonne alors à Fred et George de se décaler pour me laisser de la place près de Bill.

Il y a les jumeaux, Remus, Tonks et Molly. Arthur est au ministère et Maugrey… je n'en sais rien du tout…

**Tu ne devais pas déjeuner avec Amanda à midi ?** me demande Bill

**Si mais…** **enfin après avoir passé la matinée enfermée dans le bureau j'ai eu envie de sortir un peu…** expliquais-je

Nous terminons de manger puis nous nous levons de table et nous installons tous sur le vieux canapé, prés du feu de la cheminée (il fait très froid dans la maison et pour espérer un peu de chaleur, ils sont obligés d'allumer toutes les cheminées même en plein été). Il n'est que midi et quart. Il me reste bien trois quarts d'heure avant de devoir retourner à la banque. Je m'installe tout près de Bill et il passe ses bras autour de moi.

**Alors ?** demande-t-il.** Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? La vraie raison cette fois ci…** précise-t-il.

Piégée. Tout le monde me regarde et attend ma réponse.

**Très bien… j'ai… disons… eu un petit différent avec Jones et j'ai eu besoin de changer un peu d'air…** avouais-je.

**Quel genre de différent ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait ce crétin !** s'exclame Bill

**Rien il… il a été … étrange…**

**Qui est Jones ?** demande Tonks.

**C'est l'espèce d'abrutie qui me remplace, **l'informe Bill.** La première fois que je suis venue la chercher, il était en train de la draguer ouvertement…**

**Oh vraiment ?** demande Molly qui vient de s'installer avec nous.

**Ouais…** **une tête à claques !**

**Bill ! **m'exclamais-je

**Quoi Bill ?** demande-t-il. **C'est vrai, quoi ! Ce type est une tête à claque… en quoi il a été étrange ?**

**Et bien, quand il a su que je t'avais épousé, on s'est énervés et quand je l'ai remis à sa place, il s'est mit à me poser des tas de questions sur comment tu t'étais fait toutes ces cicatrices…** expliquais-je

**C'est normal qu'il soit intrigué non ?** demande Tonks

**Oui, c'est normal mais…**

**Mais ?**

**Il… il a sous-entendu que Bill s'était battu avec « quelqu'un de dangereux »…**

**Tu lui en a parlé ?** demande mon mari

**Non !** **Non je ne lui ai absolument rien dit ! Il m'a dit ça… comme ça… naturellement. Il avait un regard étrange…**

**Etrange ?** demande Remus. **Etrange comment ?**

**Je n'en sais rien ! On aurait dit… en fait, ce n'était pas vraiment une question… c'était plutôt une affirmation… comme s'il le savait… comme si tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était mon approbation… **

Je marque une pose.

**Tu penses qu'il pourrait être un mangemort ?** demande soudain Tonks

Je sens Bill se redresser derrière moi.

**Non, **assurais-je. **Non je… je ne pense pas…**

Une autre pause. En réalité, c'est vrai que sur le moment je me suis posé la question… c'est vrai qu'il a eu une attitude étrange. Et ce regard…

**En fait, **repris-je, **je n'en sais rien… peut-être bien…**

**Tu veux qu'on vérifie ?** demande Tonks

**Oui !** lance Bill à ma place. **Et toi…**

Il me regarde.

**Et toi tu n'y retournes pas tant qu'on ne sait pas qui est ce type… c'est trop dangereux…**

**Quoi ! Mais enfin Bill ! Je ne vais pas rester ici alors que je suis sensée aller travailler ! Il faut que j'y retourne !** lui dis-je.

**J'ai dit non ! Qui sait ce que ce malade pourrait te faire ! Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques inutiles !** insiste t-il

C'est à présent le silence. Personne n'ose parler et le contredire. Je m'apprête à répliquer mais Remus est plus rapide que moi.

**Elle a raison Bill, il faut qu'elle y retourne. Si elle ne va pas travailler cet après-midi, il va se douter de quelque chose. Et ça, ce serait mauvais pour elle…** déclare-t-il

**Mais enfin c'est dangereux ! Ce type est un mangemort !**

**Nous n'en savons rien Bill ! **intervient Tonks. **Il a peut-être dit ça comme ça… au hasard…**

**Oui, ou il a peut-être aussi le troisième œil ! Il doit être de la famille de Trelawney ! **ironise Bill.

**N'importe quoi !** lui lance Tonks. **Non mais franchement ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il drague ta femme qu'il est forcement un mangemort ! Il est peut être simplement bon pour le service psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste ! **

**Elle a raison mon chéri…** dit calmement Molly.

**Très bien ! Puisque tout le monde est contre moi ! Mais je te préviens, **me dit-il, **je t'accompagne à la banque et je reviens te chercher ! Et je veux que tu m'envois un hibou toutes les heures !**

**Quoi ! Mais enfin Bill c'est ridicule ! Que veux-tu qu'il me fasse !** m'écriais-je

**Tu veux que je te fasse une liste ? Si c'est un mangemort, tu es en danger Fleur !**

Il commence vraiment à s'énerver.

**Très bien, **capitulais-je. **Je vais faire attention, c'est promis ! Et je t'enverrais un hibou toutes les heures ! Mais tu ne viens pas avec moi ! La pleine lune est dans deux jours et je refuse que tu te fatigues pour rien !**

**Je ne te laisse pas vraiment le choix, Fleur ! Je viens, que tu le veille ou non…**

Je soupire. Inutile d'insister. J'ai appris que quand il a quelque chose dans la tête, impossible de le déloger de son idée… surtout lorsque ça concerne ma sécurité…

Lorsque nous arrivons à la banque, Bill insiste pour entrer quelques minutes avec moi dans le bureau. Il reste dix minutes qui semblent des heures à jauger Jones qui lui rend ses regards noirs.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Il est 22 heures. Le soleil est complètement couché et ce soir, c'est la pleine lune. Remus ne nous a pas donné de potion… il n'en a plus… même pas pour lui… c'est le professeur Rogue qui la lui préparait et il nous a donné sa dernière fiole, le mois dernier. Je suis dans la cuisine et je bois ma troisième tasse de café en moins d'une heure.

La semaine a été fatigante. Entre la présence de Bill à la banque, toujours à surveiller Jones et ce dernier qui n'arrête pas de me faire du rentre-dedans… Tonks nous a rassuré à son propos. Enfin, pour dire vrai, elle m'a rassuré. Bill, lui, le prend toujours pour un dangereux criminel. En réalité, il est juste un peu idiot et lorsqu'il m'a dit que Bill s'était battu, il ne l'a pas fait exprès. Ses parents sont, tous les deux, des moldus et d'après Tonks, jamais Voldemort ne prendrait un enfant de moldu dans ses rangs.

Nous sommes samedi soir et je suis bien contente de ne pas travailler demain.

Bill est couché. Il se tord de douleur. D'après Molly, c'est une histoire de planète. Vénus et Mars alignés, je crois… moi, tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon homme attend que je quitte la pièce pour se tordre de douleur, qu'il nie le fait qu'il ait mal et surtout que je ne peux rien faire pour le soulager. Une fois encore, il ne veut pas que je reste dans la même pièce que lui. Il voulait se mettre dans le salon et j'ai du lui hurler dessus pour qu'il reste couché. Il proteste en disant que moi je ne pourrais pas me coucher tant qu'il ne dormirait pas parce qu'il me dérangerait… mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que, couchée ou non, je ne pourrais pas fermer l'œil en sachant qu'il souffre.

Je viens de lui donne la troisième fiole de potion anti-douleur… la troisième et toujours aucun effet… je retourne dans la chambre. Il s'est finalement endormi. La douleur a dû quelque peu s'atténuer… oh bien sûr, pas de beaucoup mais juste ce qu'il faut pour que le sommeil l'emporte. Et puis, les trois fioles d'anti-douleur ont dû faire un peu d'effet… il frissonne. Malgré la chaleur de ce mois d'août, il a froid. Je rabats sur lui les couvertures qu'il avait rejetées…

Je m'installe dans le petit fauteuil, dans le coin de la chambre près de lui. Je suis incapable de dormir… d'abord parce que je sais qu'il va se réveiller, la douleur va reprendre le dessus, les effets de la potion vont s'atténuer… et puis ensuite, j'ai bu bien trop de café…

Il faut vraiment que je trouve quelqu'un qui sache faire cette potion tue-loup… et au plus vite… je ne supporterais pas de le voir encore souffrir…c'est trop dur de me dire qu'il a mal et que moi je ne peux rien faire du tout pour l'aider…

J'étais plutôt bonne en potion à Beauxbâtons… peut-être que si je me fais expliquer, je serais capable de la faire moi, cette potion… de toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Il faut à tout prix que sa souffrance cesse.

Elle ne doit pas être si compliquée cette potion…


	20. Chapitre 20

**coucou à tous... alors, oui, je sais, j'ai deux jours de retard mais voilà ce qu'il s'est passé! dimanche, lorsque j'ai voulu mettre ce chapitre, le site n'a pas voulu le mettre... alors j'ai fait autre chose et j'était persuadée que je l'avais déjà mis! je viens tout juste de m'en rendre compte! alors je vous met ce chapitre que j'aurais dû mettre dimanche maintenant, et je vous mettrais celui d'aujourd'hui... dans l'aprés midi!**

**je suis vraiment désolé mais j'ai été trés occupée ces jours ci et je n'y est tout simplement plus pensé!**

**alors voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

**merci à tous pour vos reviews!**

**bisous à tous...**

_**20. …**_

Le mois de février touche à sa fin. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées durant ces six derniers mois.

Tout d'abord, Bill a repris le travail début septembre. J'ai enfin été débarrassée de Jones. Mais il m'arrive toujours de le croiser dans les couloirs. Je crois qu'il a été muté au service de comptabilité. Dans tous les cas, j'ai été débarrassée de lui et j'ai retrouvé mon coéquipier préféré…

Bill va beaucoup mieux. Les pleines lunes ne sont plus aussi terribles du moment qu'aucune planète n'est alignée avec une autre… et puis, j'ai finalement réussi à fabriquer cette potion tue-loup avant Noël. Et je dois dire que c'est un soulagement. Bien entendu, au début, j'ai dû me faire aider. Par le nouveau professeur de potion de Poudlard (Poudlard qui a d'ailleurs rouvert). Un vrai baratineur. Mais l'essentiel c'est que grâce à lui, je sois enfin parvenue à un résultat.

Tous les mois, j'en fabrique un chaudron plein (Nous avons une armoire pleine de potion à la maison juste au cas où !). Et bien entendu, j'en donne toujours la moitié à Remus… lorsque je lui en ai donné pour la première fois, j'ai bien cru qu'il n'allait jamais s'en remettre. J'ai eu l'impression de lui avoir enlevé un grand poids des épaules. C'est vrai que ce doit être bien plus dur et douloureux pour lui que pour Bill.

Nous avons également fêté notre deuxième anniversaire. Cette fois, pas de petit voyage. Nous ne pouvons plus prendre ce risque, et puis, Bill est encore gêné par le regard que les autres lui portent. Mais peu importe. Nous avons passé une très belle journée, rien que tout les deux. Deux ans… vous vous rendez compte ? Déjà deux ans… qui aurait pu dire que tant de choses me seraient arrivées à moi, Fleur Delacour, petite française en à peine deux années…

Puis est arrivé Noël. Nous avons convenu de passer la soirée du 24 chez les Weasley et la journée du 25 chez papa. De cette manière, tout le monde est satisfait (et je n'aurais plus à supporter la famille de Samantha !).

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au Terrier, l'ambiance n'était pas vraiment à la fête. Personne n'avait eu de nouvelles de Harry, Ronald et Hermione depuis près d'un mois et Molly n'en était que plus angoissée. Mais elle a essayé de faire bonne figure, tant bien que mal… et c'est au milieu du repas que la porte s'est ouverte à la volée, laissant entrer la neige qui tombait drue à l'extérieur. Derrière la porte, se tenaient Harry et Ron, tout sourire, des cadeaux pleins les bras. Hermione, elle, était rentrée chez ses parents. Elle voulait les rassurer. Molly s'est littéralement jetée sur eux, grandement soulagée, les noyant sous ses embrassades. Nous avons finalement passé un excellent réveillon, à peine assombrie par l'absence de Percy. Mais si peu…

Ils sont repartis le lendemain matin, en même temps que Bill et moi, vers 11 heures. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, ils n'ont pas trouvé ce qu'ils sont partis chercher. « Pas encore mais on approche du but » avait dit Ron. Mais nous avons tous étaient rassurés. Ils vont bien tous les trois.

La journée du lendemain chez papa s'est aussi très bien passée (mis à part l'attitude plus que désagréable de Samantha. Mais bon, nous avons l'habitude maintenant). Lorsque nous sommes repartis, Gabrielle a voulu venir avec nous. Mais nous ne pouvons pas. C'est bien trop dangereux pour elle. Elle a été déçue mais elle a compris. Je lui ai promis que, dès que le calme serait un peu revenu, elle pourrait venir passer quelques jours chez nous. En attendant, je lui écrirais le plus possible. Ma pauvre chérie, je sais que je lui manque et qu'elle voudrait me voir plus souvent… si seulement…

Nous sommes le 25 février. Un mardi. Il est bientôt 15 heures…

**Fleur ?**

…

**Fleur !**

…

**Eh Fleur…**

J'entends quelqu'un qui m'appelle. C'est Bill. Sa voix est lointaine. Quelqu'un me secoue doucement.

J'ouvre les yeux. C'est Bill.

**Est-ce que ça va ?** me demande-t-il l'air inquiet.

**Oui, oui pourquoi ? **répondis-je

**Tu t'es encore endormie sur tes dossiers…**

Effectivement, je suis au bureau et je m'y suis encore endormie. C'est la troisième fois en deux jours. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais je suis sans cesse fatiguée ces temps-ci.

**Oh… je… je dois avoir du sommeil à rattraper… **dis-je

**Hum… tu es sûre que ça va ? **me demande-t-il encore anxieux.

**Mais oui, je t'assure ! Je vais bien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée ça arrive ! Ne t'en fait pas…** le rassurais-je

Il se relève et embrasse mon front. Il sourit et retourne s'asseoir derrière son bureau tout en continuant de me regarder. Il a vraiment l'air inquiet. Il faut vraiment que je me repose. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai toujours envie de dormir.

Enfin, ça devrait passer… avec une longue nuit de sommeil…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Nous sommes au quartier général en ce soir de début mars. Il y a une nouvelle réunion. Voldemort a encore fait des victimes. Son attaque la plus récente, et sûrement la plus cruelle, date d'hier. Il a envoyé une dizaine de mangemort dans une école moldu. Une école maternelle. Tout ça parce que deux familles de sorciers « au sang de bourbe » y avaient envoyés leurs enfants. Résultat, 82 morts. Tous des enfants entre 3 et 5 ans. Le ministère a été obligé de camoufler ça en explosion de gaz. Ce Voldemort est vraiment un monstre. Des enfants… de tous petits enfants… comment peut-on faire une chose pareille… même en étant un monstre sanguinaire… ces enfants ne lui avaient rien fait… ils ne savaient même pas encore écrire ne serait-ce que leurs prénoms… et les parents… que doivent penser les parents… ceux qui ne savent pas la vérité… et ceux qui la connaissent… comment supportent-ils de savoir que tous ces enfants, y compris les leurs, sont morts parce qu'ils avaient voulu leur donner une scolarité normale… comment doivent-ils se sentir…

Je ne voudrais pour rien au monde me trouver à leur place.

**Alors Nymphadora, **demande le professeur McGonagall qui s'est déplacée exceptionnellement. **Cette amie à toi chez les aurors ? Tu as réussi à la convaincre de nous rejoindre ?**

**Non.** répond Tonks en lançant un regard noir au professeur qui avait osé employer son prénom. **Enfin si, j'y étais arrivée mais elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte. Alors elle ne veut pas prendre de risque. Elle va même arrêter de travailler alors…**

La vieille femme soupire. Nous avons de moins en moins de volontaires… mais c'est compréhensible… les gens ne veulent pas risquer leur vie plus qu'ils ne la risquent déjà…

**Enceinte… **soupire Remus. **Comme si c'était le moment ! **

**Eh ! **lance Tonks, **elle ne l'a pas décidé ! Son mari et elle, voulaient un enfant depuis deux ans sans y parvenir… il est arrivé comme ça…**

**Quand même !** s'exclame Bill. **Ce n'est pas le moment pour avoir des enfants ! C'est la guerre ! Ce n'est pas un monde pour des enfants !**

**Et tu voudrais qu'elle fasse quoi, hein ?** s'énerve Tonks, **qu'elle avorte ? Non mais t'es dingue ! Elle est parfaitement capable de protéger son bébé ! C'est une bonne auror ! **

**Ça n'a rien à voir et tu le sais bien ! Franchement, je ne me vois pas élever un enfant par les temps qui courent !**

Je baisse la tête. Il ne veut pas d'enfant… pourtant moi j'en voudrais… mais il a parfaitement raison, ce n'est pas un monde pour élever un enfant… mais pourtant…

**Tu te trompe Bill…** intervient Molly.

Je relève la tête vers elle et je remarque qu'elle me fixe. Est-ce que j'ai pensé tout haut ?

**Tu es né pendant la guerre toi… et regarde toi maintenant, ton père et moi t'avons parfaitement bien élevé ! Tout comme Charlie et les autres ! Vous êtes tous nés en temps de guerre !** poursuit-elle

**Oui, regarde moi maman !** **Très bon exemple ! Tu ne nous as pas _bien_ élevé ! Regarde moi ! Je suis couvert de cicatrices qui me rendent hideux parce que j'ai voulu jouer les héros ! Charlie, lui, fait joujou avec des dragons en Roumanie, Percy est un idiot ingrat qui nous a lâchement tourné le dos, Fred et Georges sont des fauteurs de trouble, Ron est partit Dieu sait où à l'aventure et Ginny… Ginny n'a pas grandi en temps de guerre… sois réaliste, maman !** lance Bill

**Je t'interdis de dire que je vous ai mal élevé William Weasley !** **J'ai très bien élevé tous mes enfants ! Et en temps de guerre ! Vous êtes tous saints d'esprit et courageux !**

Bill s'apprête à lui répondre mais Arthur lui intime de se taire d'un simple regard. Je crois moi aussi que c'est plus raisonnable. Molly a l'air particulièrement énervée. Je ne sais pas si c'est dû au fait que Percy est était mentionné dans la conversation ou si c'est parce que Bill vient de sous-entendre qu'elle n'avait pas élevé correctement ses enfants, mais elle est furieuse.

**Je continue de dire que ce n'est pas une époque pour élever des enfants !** lance Bill

Remus approuve et Arthur soupire alors que Molly prend une jolie tinte rosée. Je sais bien qu'elle se retient de lui hurler qu'il est un imbécile, qu'il devrait revoir son point de vue… mais elle ne le fait pas. Oh, je suppose que si elle avait été seule avec lui, il en aurait prit pour son grade mais là, il y a du monde et elle ne veut certainement pas mettre son fils aîné dans l'embarras devant tant de personnes.

**Je suis de l'avis de votre mère, William…** dit alors le professeur McGonagall…

**Bill ! Je m'appelle Bill ! **corrige-t-il. **Ecoutez professeur, je sais très bien que vous êtes du côté de ma mère, vous êtes toujours du côté de ma mère ! Mais moi je ne partage pas votre avis ! Fin de la discussion !**

Le professeur se lève et rajuste sa robe.

**Vous devriez demander à votre jeune épouse ce qu'elle en pense William…** lance-t-elle. **La réunion est terminée, nous nous reverrons la semaine prochaine…**

Et elle s'en va. Le silence règne dans la pièce alors que tous les membres présents s'en vont les uns après les autres. C'est alors que Bill se lève lui aussi et déclare que nous partons nous aussi. Il embrasse sa mère et son père (qui sont à présent les seuls qui restent) nous nous en allons après que j'ai fait de même. Une fois arrivés à l'appartement, mon mari me demande :

**Tu partages l'avis de ma mère ?**

Oui… mais que dois-je lui répondre ? Si je lui réponds oui, je sais que je vais déclancher une dispute.

Si je réponds non, je vais me sentir mal d'avoir mentie pour lui faire plaisir.

Alors je ne réponds rien. Je me contente de hausser les épaules. Il semble satisfait de cette « réponse » parce qu'il m'embrasse tendrement et me sourit avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Au bout de quelques secondes, j'entends l'eau couler. Je m'assois sur le canapé derrière moi et je prends mon visage entre mes mains.

Bien sûr que je veux des enfants ! C'est évident ! Et bien sûr que je partage l'avis de Molly ! Mais, un enfant, c'est beaucoup de responsabilités… et puis, lui et moi sommes encore jeunes, nous avons le temps…

Et bien entendu, il y a le problème de cette guerre… Bill a raison, on ne peut pas correctement élever un enfant dans ce climat de peur, d'angoisse et de mort…

Mais tout de même… si cette guerre dure des années…

Est-ce que Bill me refuserait cet enfant que je voudrais ? Est-ce que même dans deux ou trois ans, il refuserait de me faire ce bébé…

Je sais qu'il veut des enfants ! Nous en avions déjà parler avant, lorsque nous étions fiancés, avant l'attaque…

L'attaque… voilà encore un autre problème…

Est-ce que son apparence jouera un rôle dans la conception d'un enfant ?

« Je suis trop dangereux », « que pensera notre enfant lorsqu'il me verra ? », « Il aura honte de moi ! », « Il aura peur de moi ! »…

Je sais que ce seront des arguments qu'il utilisera…

**Fleur ?**

…

**Fleur !**

…

**Fleur… réveille toi ma belle…**

Je sursaute.

Bill se tient accroupit devant moi, simplement vêtu d'un pantalon de toile, les cheveux encore ruisselants d'eau. Je me suis endormie dans le salon.

**Tu commence vraiment à m'inquiéter tu sais ?** demande-t-il doucement en remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. **Tu t'endors n'importe où et n'importe quand depuis une semaine ! Tu devrais aller voir un médicomage, tu as sûrement attrapé quelque chose !**

Je souris. Il est vraiment trop chou lorsqu'il s'inquiète pour moi.

**Je vais bien ! **assurais-je. **Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller voir un médicomage, je ne suis pas malade… je suis juste fatiguée ! J'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, c'est tout !**

**Sûre ?**

**Certaine !**

Je lui souris et je me penche pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis je me lève et je me dirige vers la cuisine. Je sors un grand couteau et j'entreprends de couper des légumes pour le dîner de ce soir.

**Qu'est ce que tu fais ?** demande Bill

**Je cuisine !** répondis-je

Je l'entends rire et je sens ses grandes mains saisir mes poignets et m'enlever le couteau des mains. Il m'éloigne de la table et s'installe à la place où j'étais.

**Tu as si peur que ça que je cuisine ?** demandais-je

Il rit doucement et secoue la tête.

Je m'assois en face de lui et je le regarde. Il est très concentré sur ce qu'il fait. Une chance qu'il sache et qu'il aime cuisiner… parce qu'il ne faut pas vraiment compter sur moi… mais je vais demander à Molly de m'apprendre quelques sorts pour cuisiner…

**Quoi ?** me demande soudain mon mari

Je sursaute. Il a arrêté de couper les légumes et il me regarde en souriant.

**Quoi, quoi ?**

**Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?**

Je hausse les épaule en riant et il retourne à ce qu'il faisait.

Je me lève et je contourne la table pour lui planter un baiser sur la joue. Puis je vais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain à mon tour.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ce matin lorsque je me réveille, Bill dort encore à pont fermé. Il reste une heure avant que nous ne devions nous lever. Je m'apprête à essayer de me rendormir lorsque je suis prise d'un violent haut le cœur. Je me précipite dans la salle de bain. C'était moins une. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ! J'ai la nausée maintenant ! Je crois que Bill a raison, j'ai dû attraper un virus… à moins que… non. Non, nous faisons attention… toujours… et puis, je prends de la potion contraceptive… je ne l'ai jamais oubliée…n'est ce pas ?

Non, non ! J'ai juste attrapé un virus ! J'irais voir un médicomage à midi.

**Fleur ? Est-ce que ça va ?** demande la voix encore endormie de Bill derrière la porte.

**Oui, oui ça va ! J'ai juste un peu mal au cœur !**

**Je t'avais bien dis que tu étais malade !**

Je ne réponds rien et j'entre dans la douche. Inutile d'aller me recoucher, je n'arriverais pas à me rendormir. La porte s'ouvre et Bill entre dans la salle de bain.

**Je peux te rejoindre ?** demande-t-il

Je souris et je lui ouvre le rideau pour qu'il entre dans la douche avec moi.

Il est midi. Je devrais aller à Ste Mangouste pour voir un médicomage… mais je ne veux pas que Bill soit au courant. Pas tant que je ne serais pas sûre. Il est sortit nous acheter à manger, il n'a pas voulu que je vienne avec lui. « Trop dangereux ! ». Je soupire. Je prends le dossier qui est devant moi et j'ouvre le premier tiroir pour l'y ranger.

Tient, pourquoi est ce que mon calendrier est dans ce tiroir ? Oh… c'est celui des pleines lunes… oh non… non, non, non ! J'ai dix jours de retard… comment ai-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte avant ! Dix jours ! D'accord, je n'ai jamais été très régulière mais dix jours ! Pourquoi est ce que je ne m'en suis pas aperçue ! C'est insensé ! Je ne peux pas être enceinte ! Bill ne veut pas d'enfants pour le moment ! Non… je ne suis pas enceinte ! Je prends ma potion à chaque fois ! Je fais toujours attention ! Toujours ! Je ne dois pas m'en faire. Je n'ai jamais été régulière et dix jours… finalement ce n'est pas si terrible… j'ai attrapé froid et je suis un peu plus retardée c'est tout ! Il ne faut pas paniquer…

La porte s'ouvre et Bill entre avec le déjeuner. Il me l'amène et retourne s'asseoir. Je n'ai pas décroché un mot. J'ai vite caché le calendrier. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache. Il faut vraiment que j'aille voir un médicomage. De toute urgence…

**Chérie, est-ce que ça va ?** me demande Bill. **Tu es toute pâle…**

Il me sort de mes pensées. Il me regarde les sourcils froncés.

**Oui oui, ça va…**

**Fleur… je vois bien que non ! Dis-moi…**

**Ce n'est rien je te dis ! Je suis juste un peu barbouillée… j'ai dû attraper un coup de froid ce n'est rien !** assurais-je

Il soupire. Il n'est pas idiot, je sais très bien qu'il ne me croie pas. Je regarde le sandwich qu'il m'a ramené. Je grimace. Je n'ai pas faim et je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir le garder si je le mange… il me regarde toujours, l'air encore plus inquiet que ce matin.

Je me lève et je vais m'asseoir sur ses genoux.

**Je vais bien !** lui assurais-je en l'embrassant. **Je vais aller voir un médicomage ce soir… tu verras que j'ai juste attrapé un petit virus…**

**Mouais… je vais venir avec toi…**

**Non !**

Il fronce les sourcils. J'ai répondu trop vite. Il faut que je me rattrape.

**Non, je veux dire, ce n'est pas la peine… je suis une grande fille ! Ne t'en fait pas ! Et puis, il faut que tu te reposes un peu ! La pleine lune ne va pas tarder !**

Il soupire. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas que je lui dise qu'il doit se reposer. Il n'aime non plus le fait de savoir que je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Il s'apprête à me répondre quand la porte s'ouvre sur Matilda. Lorsqu'elle nous voit enlacés, elle grimace.

**Le patron veut te voir Bill…**dit-elle

Il grogne un peu.

**Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer Matilda !** dit-il

**J'étais pressée !**

**Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire ! Tu frappes et puis c'est tout !** conclut-il

Il se lève, m'obligeant à en faire de même. Il se tourne vers moi et m'embrasse. Puis il sort.

Il ne revient qu'une demi-heuree plus tard.

**Je vais terminer plus tard ce soir ma belle,** me dit-il. **Je veux que tu ailles à Ste Mangouste, d'accord ?**

**Bill…**

**Fleur, s'il te plait ! Vas-y… pour qu'il te donne de quoi te soigner ! Tu n'as même pas touché à ton déjeuner ma belle…**

Je soupire… à quoi bon protester ! De toute façon, il faut que j'y aille.

**Très bien ! J'irais dès que j'ai fini !**

**Promis ?**

**Promis !**

Il m'embrasse et repart. McCover veut qu'il forme un petit nouveau. Il va en avoir pour un moment. D'un certain côté, ça m'arrange… il serait venu avec moi et je ne veux pas. Surtout pas…

Et si j'étais bel et bien enceinte ? Est-ce qu'il l'accepterait ? Est-ce qu'il m'en voudrait pour ne pas avoir fait attention ? Est-ce qu'il me demanderait d'avorter ? Est-ce qu'il voudrait le garder ?

Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si compliqué !

Non, en fait, c'est moi qui me complique la vie… il ne voudrait pas de cet enfant… pas après ce qu'il a dit à sa mère la dernière fois ! Il lui a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas espérer des petits enfants de si tôt. Et par conséquents, pas d'enfants pour moi…

J'ai maintenant une énorme boule à l'estomac… que faut-il que je fasse ? Si jamais je suis enceinte… et puis, je suis trop jeune ! Je ne vais avoir que 21 ans !

Je suis trop jeune pour avoir des enfants ! Non ? Non…

18h30. c'est l'heure. Il faut que j'y aille. Il faut que j'aille à Ste Mangouste. J'ai promis. Il faut bien que j'y aille de toute façon… pour en avoir le cœur net… mais je n'ai pas envie d'y aller seule… je ne sais pas si je supporterais le choc de la nouvelle… quelle qu'elle soit. Je range mes affaires le plus lentement possible. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme l'espoir que l'hôpital ferme avant que je ne puisse y arriver. Mais un hôpital ne ferme pas… jamais… quel dommage… je sors de mon bureau et je décide d'aller dire à Bill que je m'en vais. Il est de l'autre côté de la banque… tant mieux, un peu plus de temps perdu… le jeune qu'il forme est un garçon tout maigrichon et il a vraiment l'air chétif… je me demande pourquoi il veut devenir conjureur de sort ! D'après le peu que j'ai pu voir, il n'est pas vraiment doué !

Une fois que j'ai vu Bill, (et qu'il m'ait rappelé ma promesse d'aller à l'hôpital) je me dirige vers le vestiaire. Amanda y est.

**Et bien ma chérie, tu es bien pâle ! Tu vas bien ?** me demande-t-elle en posant sa main sur mon front

**Oui… je… non ça ne va pas Amanda…**

Je n'en peux plus. Je craque et les larmes coulent seules sur mon visage sans que je puisse les retenir.

**Fleur… mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi te mets-tu dans des états pareils !**

**Je… je crois que… que je suis enceinte…**

Je la voie qui me fait un immense sourire. Sourire qui s'efface bien vite lorsqu'elle voit mes larmes redoubler.

**Mais enfin chérie, tu devrais être ravie !** s'exclame-t-elle

**Non…** **Bill… Bill ne veut pas d'enfants, Amanda !**

Elle s'assoit à côté de moi et m'enlace.

**Tu lui en as déjà parlé ?** demande-t-elle

**Non…**

**Alors comment sais-tu qu'il n'en voudra pas ?** demande-t-elle doucement en me tapotant le dos.

**Il…** **il a dit que… l'autre jour… il a dit à Molly que… qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant parce que… parce que c'est trop dangereux et que…**

**Chut… je sais… je comprends ma chérie…** souffle-t-elle

**Mais… mais si je suis… si jamais je…**

**Tu dois aller à l'hôpital Fleur… pour qu'ils te fassent une analyse… et comme ça, tu seras fixée…**

**Oui… oui je sais… **

Je ne pleure plus à présent. Mes sanglots se sont calmés.

**Je vais t'y emmener ce soir, d'accord ?** dit-elle

**Oui…** **oui allons-y…**

**Il faut d'abord que tu te change… dépêche-toi…**

Je m'habille. Le plus vite possible. Maintenant je suis pressée d'y aller.

Nous sommes dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Nous sommes seules. Le médicomage m'a fait une prise de sang et je dois maintenant attendre. « Dix minutes », a dit l'infirmière.

La porte s'ouvre et une femme dodue entre dans la salle.

**Mme Weasley ?** appelle-t-elle

Je me lève d'un bond.

**Oui, c'est moi !**

**Rasseyez-vous Madame, j'ai juste quelques questions à vous poser… vos analyses ne sont pas encore prêtes !**

Je me rassois. Elle vient prendre place à ma gauche.

**Bien…** commence-t-elle. **De quand datent vos dernières règles ?**

**10 février…**

**Vous avez beaucoup de retard ?**

**10 jours…**

**Bien. Y a-t-il une raison particulière qui fait que vous pensez être enceinte ?** demande-t-elle

**Et bien, depuis une semaine, je m'endors n'importe où et n'importe quand… j'ai eu des nausées ce matin et j'ai du retard…**

**Vous ne prenez pas de contraceptif ?**

**Si… si je prends une potion…**

**Vous ne l'avez pas oubliée ?**

**Non… enfin peut-être je n'en sais rien…**

**Bien. vous savez, les potions ne sont pas des moyens de contraception infaillibles… **

Je soupire. Amanda me prend la main et la serre dans la sienne.

**Y a-t-il des maladies graves dans votre famille ? Ou dans celle de votre mari ?** questionne-t-elle

Des maladies graves ? Est-ce que le fait que Bill se soit fait mordre par un loup-garou peut-être considéré comme une maladie grave ?

**J'ai… j'ai déjà… enfin, il y a déjà eu un loup-garou dans ma famille… est ce que…**

**Non, si vous, vous n'êtes pas lycanthrope alors il n'y a aucun risque pour un éventuel bébé. Ni si ce loup-garou est votre mari…** me rassure-t-elle

Je soupire. Mais cette fois de soulagement.

La femme se lève.

**Bien… je vais revenir dans quelques minutes avec vos résultats…** me dit-elle

Et elle s'en va.

Vous savez, je vous ai parlé de ces heures et de ces minutes qui passent à la vitesse de la lumière lorsque vous craignez ce qu'il va se passer lorsqu'elles seront écoulées. Et bien là, c'est le contraire. Les minutes semblent interminables… si longues… si longues…

La porte s'ouvre une première fois... un patient traverse.

La porte s'ouvre une deuxième fois… un médicomage traverse.

La porte s'ouvre une troisième fois… un autre médicomage traverse.

La porte s'ouvre une quatrième fois… une femme sur un brancard traverse… une femme enceinte, sur le point d'accoucher.

La porte s'ouvre une cinquième fois… c'est mon infirmière qui arrive.

**Mme Weasley… Félicitations, vous êtes enceinte !**


	21. une merveilleuse nouvelle ou pas

**Et voilà, comme promis le chapitre 21! je suis encore une fois désolée pour avoir oubliée le précédent il y a deux jours!**

**merci pour toutes vos reviews! elles m'encourages vraiment à continuer!**

**le prochain chapitre est pour jeudi! je promet qu'il sera à l'heure!**

**j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

**bisous à tous et bonne lectuer!**

__

__

__

_**21. Une merveilleuse nouvelle… ou pas…**_

**« Mme Weasley… Félicitations, vous êtes enceinte ! »**

Oh mon dieu… je suis enceinte… enceinte… je vais avoir un bébé !

**« Venez avec moi madame Weasley, la gynécomage Graham va vous recevoir. »**

Amanda et moi nous levons et la suivons. Nous arrivons devant le bureau et elle nous fait entrer. Une grande femme brune et mince est assise derrière son bureau. Elle se lève pour nous accueillir.

**« Bonsoir, je suis Alicia Graham… »**

Elle nous sourit puis se tourne vers moi.

**« Je suppose que vous êtes la jeune Mme Weasley ? »** me demande-t-elle

**« Oui… »** soufflais-je

**« Toutes mes félicitations… »** me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

**« Merci… »**

Elle nous invite à nous asseoir.

**« Bien » **reprend-t-elle à mon égard « **d'après vos analyses, vous êtes enceinte d'un tout petit peu plus d'un mois. »**

Un mois… un tout petit peu plus d'un mois… seigneur…

**« Quel âge avez-vous Mme Weasley ? » **me demande le docteur Graham

**« 20 ans…** **bientôt 21… »**

**« C'est donc votre premier enfant ? »**

**« Oui… »**

**« Mme Weasley, est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? »** demande-t-elle alors. « **Vous êtes toute pâle… »**

**« Oh… oui je vais bien, je… je vais bien. »**

Je lui souris.

**« Ce bébé est un accident, n'est-ce pas ? »** demande-t-elle

**« Oui… »** soufflais-je

**« Le père est-il au courant ? »**

**« Non… non, il croit que j'ai juste attrapé froid… »**

Elle soupire.

**« Vous savez Mme Weasley, un enfant c'est une bénédiction… toujours… je suis sûre que votre mari sera ravi… ne vous en faites pas…** » me rassure-t-elle

**« Je n'en suis pas si sûre… » **soupirais-je

**« Il ne veut pas d'enfants ? »** risque-t-elle

**« Je…** **je n'en sais rien… »**

Je baisse les yeux.

Elle se lève et vient s'accroupir à mes côtés.

**« Vous devez le dire à votre mari. »** me conseille-t-elle en me prenant les mains. « **Vous devez le lui dire au plus vite ; pour que vous ayez le temps d'en parler sérieusement et de prendre une décision qui soit mûrement réfléchie… »**

Elle s'arrête un instant.

**« Au jour d'aujourd'hui, vous êtes enceinte de cinq semaines… après douze semaines, vous ne pourrez plus avorter. »**

Elle s'arrête une nouvelle fois.

…Avorter… mon dieu non… je ne serais jamais capable de faire une telle chose… je ne le supporterais pas. Je ne veux pas tuer mon bébé…

**« Je sais que c'est dur… »** reprend-t-elle. **«** **Mais vous devez prendre une décision au plus vite. Il vous reste sept semaines… »**

Elle se lève et retourne derrière son bureau.

**« Je vous donne un rendez-vous pour dans six semaines pour une première écographie si vous décidé de le garder… si jamais ce n'est pas le cas… vous devrez prendre rendez-vous, toujours avec moi, le plus tôt possible… »**

**« Très bien… »** dis-je

Elle me tend une carte où est marqué le jour et l'heure de ce rendez-vous. Je lui fais un signe de tête pour lui dire que j'ai compris. Puis Amanda me prend par le bras et m'aide à me relever. Pour être honnête, mes jambes ne me supportent plus vraiment. Nous quittons l'hôpital.

Mon dieu… un bébé… je vais avoir un bébé… non c'est trop tôt ! Bien trop tôt ! Nous ne sommes mariés que depuis quelques mois… et puis, je n'ai que 20 ans… je ne sais pas m'occuper d'un enfant ! Je n'en ai pas dans mon entourage… c'est trop tôt… bien trop tôt…

Amanda me sort de mes pensées en me disant qu'elle allait nous faire transplaner. Elle me ramène jusqu'à mon appartement.

Bill n'est toujours pas rentré. Il est presque 20 heures. Il ne rentrera certainement pas avant 21 heures… Amanda décide de rester jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre, pour « s'assurer que je mange convenablement pour nous deux ». Pour nous deux… mon dieu il va falloir que je le dise à Bill… je ne peux pas le lui cacher… mais pas ce soir… pas ce soir… pas encore… il faut que moi d'abord, je digère cette nouvelle…

J'ai demandé à Amanda de ne rien dire à Bill. Je veux le faire moi-même.

Dès que j'ai fini d'avaler ce qu'Amy m'a obligé à manger, je vais me coucher. Il n'est que 20h30 mais je suis épuisée. Pourtant, une fois dans mon lit, je n'arrive plus à fermer l'œil. Je reste éveillée…

Il est 22 heures lorsque j'entends la porte claquer. C'est Bill. Je l'entends parler avec mon amie dans le salon.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »** demande-t-il

**« J'ai accompagnée Fleur à l'hôpital et puis elle m'a invité à dîner…** **je ne voulais pas la laisser seule… »**

**« Où est-elle ? »**

**« Elle dort. »**

**« Déjà ? »**

**« Oui, elle était exténuée. »** explique Amanda.

**« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?** **C'est grave ? »** demande-t-il

**« Non…** **ce n'est rien de grave rassure toi… »** dit-elle

Elle ne lui a rien dit. J'entends Bill soupirer de soulagement.

**« Ils lui ont donné des médicaments ? Des potions ? Quelque chose ? »** questionne-t-il

**« Non, ils ne lui ont rien donné.** **Ils ont dit que ça passerait tout seul dans quelques temps… »**

**« Comment ça que ça passerait tout seul dans quelques temps ! Non mais d'où ils sortent ces médicomages ! »**

**« Chut… Bill je t'en prie parle moins fort tu vas la réveiller… »**

**« Désolé… mais… pourquoi ne lui ont-ils rien donné ! C'est dingue !** » s'exclame-t-il

**« Bill, elle n'a absolument rien de grave… il n'y a tout simplement pas de médicaments pour ce qu'elle a !** **C'est comme pour le surmenage ! Ca va passer tout seul… ne t'en fais pas… va plutôt la rejoindre… »**

Elle s'arrête. Je l'entends prendre ses clés et son manteau.

**« Je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant. Aaron doit m'attendre… » **dit-elle

**« Oui, allez file ! Merci d'être resté Amy… »**

**« C'est normal… allez, va donc retrouver ta belle ! Bonne nuit mon grand… »**

**« Bonne nuit Amy… »**

La porte claque une nouvelle fois. J'entends Bill mettre les verrous. Il entre tout doucement dans notre chambre. Je l'entends se déshabiller et il se glisse sous les draps avec toutes les précautions du monde. Il a du mal. Depuis l'attaque, il a beaucoup de mal à faire des gestes discrets et précautionneux. Il est un peu brut. Je me retourne vers lui.

**« Oh… je t'ai réveillé ? »** chuchote-t-il

**« Non…** **je ne dormais pas… »** répondis-je

Je me serre contre lui le plus possible. J'ai envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Et c'est ce qu'il fait. Il m'embrasse le front.

**« Alors ? Qu'est ce que les médicomages ont dit ? »** demande-t-il

**« Je n'ai rien de…** **rien de grave rassure toi… ça va passer tout seul… » **

**« Ah oui ? Et dans combien de temps ? »**

**« Dans quelques semaines… ou dans quelques mois… »**

**« Quelques mois ! »** s'écrie-t-il en se relevant d'un coup.

**« Chéri, calme toi s'il te plait !** **Puisque je te dis que… que ce n'est rien de grave ! »** soufflais-je

**« Mais dis moi quand même ce que c'est ! »**

**« Dors chéri… je suis fatiguée… »**

Je me serre encore un peu plus à lui et il remet ses bras autour de moi. Je suis bien là, au chaud, au creux de ses bras… mais je me sens mal… mal de lui mentir… peut-être qu'il le prendra bien… malgré ce qu'il a affirmé à sa mère… peut être qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que l'on prévoie d'avoir un bébé mais… mais maintenant il est là… alors peut être que le fait que je porte déjà ce bébé va le faire changer d'avis… je l'espère vraiment…

Nous sommes dimanche… ça fait maintenant trois jours que je sais et je n'ai toujours rien dit à Bill… j'ai pourtant essayé mais à chaque fois, ses paroles me reviennent à l'esprit. J'ai réussi à éviter le sujet de moi soit disant virus…

J'ouvre un œil, puis deux. Je soupire. Il n'est que 8h30. Nous devons être à 11 heures au Terrier, pour le déjeuner. Je ne sais pas si je vais supporter la cuisine de Molly. Je ne sais pas si je vais supporter de voir mon assiette remplie… ma nausée me reprend et je me lève en essayant de ne pas réveiller Bill. Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain. Il faut vraiment que je lui dise. Sinon il va finir par s'en rendre compte et il m'en voudra certainement de le lui avoir caché. Et il aurait raison. Je sors de la salle d'eau. Bill dort encore à point fermé. Il s'est mis sur le ventre, étiré de tout son long en travers du lit. Je remonte un peu les couvertures sur lui et je sors de la chambre sans faire de bruit. De toute façon, je ne me serais pas rendormie. Je vais dans la cuisine pour me faire du café mais je change très vite d'avis. Je ne garderais pas le café non plus. Rien que l'odeur fait revenir la nausée… je vais ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Le courrier a dû arriver ?

Oui. Il y a le journal et deux lettres. Je ne lis pas le journal. Je sais déjà ce qu'il dit. Des morts, des blessés… la rubrique nécrologique est l'article le plus long depuis des mois… je soupire et je le jette sur la table. Bill le lira lui. Mais moi ça fait quelques mois que j'aie cessé de le faire. Je porte mon attention aux deux lettres. Il y en a une de papa et l'autre est de Gabrielle.

Est-ce que je dois leur dire à eux ? Ou du moins à papa ? Non… pas avant que je l'aie dit à Bill et que nous ayons pris une décision. J'ouvre la lettre de Gabrielle. Elle me dit que je lui manque, qu'elle a hâte de me revoir. Elle me raconte ce qu'elle a fait ces dernières semaines et elle me dit, même, qu'elle a un petit copain. Alexandre. Je suis sûre que c'est ce blondinet que j'ai vu l'année dernière… je me demande ce que papa en pense… en fait, je me demande s'il est au courant !

J'ouvre sa lettre.

_Ma douce,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Et comment va Bill ? J'espère que tout va bien pour vous._

_Ici, nous allons tous bien et grand-père a même arrêté de fumer. Il dit qu'il est persuadé qu'il aura bientôt un premier arrière-petit-fils et qu'il se doit de montrer l'exemple._

Si seulement il savait…

_Ça fait longtemps que nous ne t'avons pas vu et tu nous manques énormément. Je voudrais que tu reviennes un peu, ne serais-ce qu'une journée, le temps d'un déjeuner en famille… personne ne t'a vu depuis Noël…bien entendu, Bill est aussi le bienvenu ! Que dirais-tu de dimanche prochain ? Enfin, c'est comme tu voudras…_

_Est-ce que Gabrielle t'a écrit ? Si c'est le cas, est ce qu'elle t'a dit qu'elle avait un petit ami ?_

Je ris. Alors elle le lui a dit… elle a du courage…

_Un certain Alexandre Macel… un espèce de blondinet…_

J'en étais sûre… je savais que c'était ce garçon blond que j'avais aperçu…

_Tu te rends compte ? Mon petit bébé… elle n'a que 13 ans ! Elle n'a pas encore l'âge d'avoir un petit ami ! Bientôt elle se mariera, tu verras…_

Je ris de nouveau. Il exagère ! Bien sûr qu'elle a l'âge d'avoir un petit ami ! Et puis, ce garçon avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de gentil…

_Je n'ai même jamais entendu parler d'une famille Macel… attends un peu que je le rencontre…il a intérêt d'être gentil avec mon petit bébé parce que sinon il risque de regretter le jour de sa venue au monde… _

_Voilà, en espérant de tout cœur vous voir bientôt…_

_Je t'aime, _

_Papa._

Je soupire. Pauvre Gabrielle ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui dire qu'elle sort avec cet Alexandre. Macel… moi non plus je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une famille Macel… ils sont peut être moldus… je crois que si c'est le cas, ce sera ce qui achèvera Samantha ! Tant mieux !

**« Déjà levée ?** »

Je sursaute. Bill vient d'entrer dans le salon où je suis installée. Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et m'embrasse.

**« Bonjour… »** dit-il

**« Bonjour… »** soufflais-je

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** demande-t-il en désignant les lettres que je tiens dans ma main.

**« Des lettres de papa et Gabrielle. »**

**« Ils vont bien ? »**

**« Ils vont très bien. Gabrielle a même un petit ami. »** annonçais-je

**« Oh vraiment ! » **

**« Oui ! Papa la voit déjà mariée… »**

Il rit et se lève pour disparaître dans la cuisine.

**« Papa voudrait que nous allions déjeuner chez lui, dimanche prochain ! »** lançais-je depuis ma place dans le canapé.

**« Oui, pourquoi pas…** **ça nous fera un peu changer d'air… » **dit-il en revenant s'asseoir avec deux cafés à la main.

Il m'en tend un que je refuse.

**« Pourquoi tu n'en veux pas ? »** demande-t-il

**« Je n'ai pas envi de café ce matin… »**

**« Mais tu prends toujours du café le matin… »**

**« Et bien pas aujourd'hui ! » **m'écriais-je

Oh non… mais quelle idiote ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as dit ça comme ça ! Tu ne pouvais pas être un peu plus aimable !

**« Je suis désolée chéri… je suis un peu sur les nerfs aujourd'hui… »**

**« Je vois ça oui… » **me dit-il. « **Ne t'en fait pas… ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne veux rien manger ? »**

**« Non, non je n'ai pas faim… »**

Il fronce les sourcils et se lève après m'avoir embrassé. Non mais vraiment ! J'aurais pu être un peu plus aimable tout de même ! Il s'inquiète pour moi, et moi je l'agresse ! Non mais qu'elle idiote. Bill revient. Il faut que je lui dise… c'est maintenant ou jamais !

**« Bill ? » **appelais-je

**« Oui ? »**

**« J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire… »**

Il me regarde inquiet. Il vient se rasseoir à mes côtés et il m'intime de parler.

**« Je… je… mes grands-parents seront là dimanche prochain ! » **dis-je

Quoi ? Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas ça que j'avais à lui dire… mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage…

Il me sourit amusé.

**« C'est tout ? »** demande t-il

**« Non…** **enfin oui ! Oui c'est tout… »**

**« Tu es sûre que ça va ? tu es bizarre ce matin… »**

**« Oui, oui je vais bien ne t'en fait pas… »**

Je l'embrasse et je me lève. Je vais sous la douche. Même si nous avons encore quelques heures devant nous, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour lui échapper.

Lorsque je ressors, il est installé sur le lit et il me regarde me changer. Il se lève alors et vient se placer derrière moi. Il encercle ma taille de ses bras et dépose de petits baisers sur ma nuque. Je soupire et je le laisse me tirer sur le grand lit derrière nous.

Lorsque nous arrivons au Terrier (avec un peu de retard), Molly nous accueille avec un déjeuner plus que copieux. Trop copieux. Je ne mange pas beaucoup. Personne ne semble le remarquer… je ne mange pas énormément d'habitude mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai quasiment pas touché à mon assiette.

Une fois le déjeuner fini, Bill, Charlie, (qui est venu passer le week-end) Fred et Georges décident d'aller faire une parie de Quidditch. Je reste seule avec Molly étant donné que Arthur est allé jouer les arbitres.

**« J'ai eu des nouvelles de Ron, Harry et Hermione hier… »** me dit-elle. « **Ils vont bien… »**

**« Oh… tant mieux… » **souris-je

Elle s'assoit en face de moi et dépose une tasse de thé fument entre mes mains nouées sur la table.

**« Vous n'avez pas touché à votre assiette, Fleur… vous vous sentez bien ? »** demande-t-elle

Non mais c'est insensé ! C'est écrit sur mon front que je vais mal ou quoi ?

**« Oui… je vais bien… »** assurais-je

J'ai l'impression d'avoir prononcer cette phrase des millions de fois cette semaine…

Elle fronce les sourcils. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué mais elle a la même expression que Bill lorsqu'elle fait ça.

**« Je trouve que vous avez une petite mine… » **continue-t-elle

Je lui souris et répond que je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Est-ce que je dois lui dire que je suis enceinte ?

Est-ce que je peux lui dire que je suis enceinte ?

Peut être qu'elle pourra me dire comment Bill réagira !

Mais si elle le prend mal ? Si elle me dit que ce n'est pas le moment ?

Non… après tout, elle a soutenue que ce n'est pas parce que c'est la guerre que nous ne devons plus avoir d'enfants…

Je porte la tasse de thé à mes lèvres.

Mon dieu ce qu'il peut être amer… c'est horrible…

Oh non… la nausée me reprend ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! Je me lève et je cours vers la salle de bain à l'étage.

**« Fleur ! »** s'exclame Molly en entrant à ma suite dans la salle d'eau.

Dans ma course, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte qu'elle me suivait.

**« Mais enfin que se passe-t-il Fleur ! » **demande t elle inquiète

**« Rien… rien ça va… »**

Elle m'aide à me relever et me fait asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire.

**« Est-ce que ça va ? »** demande t elle

Je dois lui dire… elle m'a vu ! Je ne peux pas lui mentir, de toute façon elle ne me croirait pas… elle a un don pour déceler les menteurs… ce doit être à force d'expérience avec sept enfants…

Allez, lance-toi ma fille… elle ne pourra que t'aider…

**« Je… je suis enceinte… »**

Je la voie alors plaquer ses mains devant sa bouche et des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

**« Oh seigneur ! »** dit-elle

Elle sourit largement.

**« Mais pourquoi ne nous l'avez-vous pas annoncé au déjeuner ! »**

Je baisse la tête.

**« Bill ne le sait pas encore… »**

Son sourire s'efface aussi vite qu'il est venu.

**« Je crois que nous devons discuter un peu toutes les deux… venez… »**

Elle me prend doucement la main et m'entraîne vers les escaliers puis vers le salon, où elle me fait asseoir sur le gros canapé. Elle s'assoie à mes côtés.

**« Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas dit à Bill que vous êtes enceinte ? »** questionne-t-elle

Je prends une grande expiration. D'abord pour me donner du courage mais aussi pour refouler les larmes qui commencent à inonder mes yeux.

**« Je ne lui ai rien dit parce que… parce que j'ai peur… peur de sa réaction… peur qu'il ne veuille pas de ce bébé et qu'il me demande d'avorter… »** expliquais-je

Et maintenant, je ne peux plus retenir mes larmes. J'éclate en sanglots. C'est insensé ! Pourquoi est-ce que je me mets à pleurer ? Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire ! Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

**« Mais enfin pourquoi Bill ne voudrait-il pas de ce bébé ? » **s'étonne-t-elle. « **Oh merlin ! C'est cette dispute que nous avons eu il y a quelques jours n'est ce pas ? »**

**« Oui… »**

**« Oh ma pauvre chérie… »**

Elle me prend dans ses bras. Comme le soir de l'attaque de Bill, mis à part qu'aujourd'hui, je suis la seule à verser des larmes.

Au bout d'un petit moment elle se détache de moi et me regarde avec douceur en essuyant mes larmes de ses doigts.

**« Vous savez, **reprend t elle, **Bill est un bon garçon… je l'ai toujours entendu dire qu'il voulait des enfants… qu'il voulait une famille nombreuse… »**

Elle fait une pause.

**« C'est vrai qu'avec cette guerre, avoir un enfant c'est prendre un risque supplémentaire… mais regardez nous Arthur et moi… nous avons eu sept enfants pendant la première guerre. Alors peut-être que Bill n'aurait pas voulu faire un enfant… mais maintenant qu'il est là… »**

Elle s'arrête une nouvelle fois et me sourit.

**« Même après les propos qu'il a tenu l'autre jour, je peux vous assurer que Bill aimera cet enfant de tout son cœur… comme nous tous d'ailleurs… »**

**« Vous croyez ? »** demandais-je

**« Mais bien sûr !** **Ne vous en faites pas… j'en suis absolument convaincue… mais il faut que vous le lui disiez… depuis combien de temps le savez vous ? »**

**« Depuis trois jours …»**

**« Et vous êtes enceinte de… »**

**« Cinq semaines… »**

Elle sourit de plus belle et joint ses deux mains sur son cœur.

**« Je vais être grand-mère… »** souffle-t-elle

Je lui souris. Mais les larmes reviennent à mes yeux aussi vite qu'elles étaient parties.

**« Enfin, qui a-t-il ? C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! »** me dit gentiment Molly

**« Ça…** **ça va trop vite ! Nous ne sommes mariés que depuis quelques mois et puis… je ne sais pas m'occuper d'un bébé ! Je n'ai aucune expérience ! »**

**« Oh ma chérie… vous savez, Bill est né pile neuf moi après mon mariage avec Arthur… et moi non plus je n'avais pas la moindre expérience avec les enfants… mais j'ai appris… » **me dit-elle doucement, une main sur les miennes et l'autre qui me lisse doucement les cheveux. **« Vous savez Fleur… nous n'avons pas toujours été en bons termes mais… mais je vous aiderai si vous avez besoin de mon aide… je serais là, n'importe quand… »**

**« Merci… » **dis-je

**« C'est normal voyons… oh merlin ! Je vais être grand-mère ! »** dit-elle la voix emplie d'émotions

Elle a un énorme sourire aux lèvres et des larmes pleins les yeux.

**« Dites le lui vite Fleur… il sera ravi, vous verrez… »**

Je lui fais un grand sourire et je lui promets de le lui dire dès ce soir. Elle m'a énormément rassurée. Je me sens beaucoup mieux.

« **Et puis… »** ajoute-t-elle **« Vous avez tout fait très vite tous les deux… vous vous êtes fiancés même pas un an après votre rencontre, puis vous vous êtes mariés dans l'année qui a suivie… un bébé est la suite logique à tout ça… » **

**« Merci… »** soufflais-je encore une fois, vraiment reconnaissante.

**« Vous avez épousé mon fils aîné Fleur, vous lui avez rendu sa confiance en lui après cette terrible attaque, vous le soutenez et vous l'aimez, il est heureux avec vous… et c'est tout ce qui compte. Et un enfant, je suis sûre que ça le rendra encore plus heureux. Même si il refuse de se l'avouer ! Un bébé c'est une petite lueur d'espoir… le vôtre sera sa petite lueur à lui… »**

Je lui souris. Je suis contente qu'elle le prenne si bien. Qu'elle accepte que nous ayons un bébé si tôt ! Elle me rend mon sourire et me prend la main. Elle a l'air vraiment ravie que je me sois confiée à elle… mais encore plus heureuse de devenir grand-mère… enfin peut-être…

**« Ah ! Vous êtes là ! »**

Ce sont les garçons qui viennent d'entrer dans le salon. Ils sont tout transpirants et pleins de boue. Même Arthur qui n'était censé être qu'arbitre.

**« Alors ? Qui a gagné ? »** demande Molly

**« Charlie et moi bien sûr ! » **lance Bill

**« Ils ont trichés ! »** proteste Fred (ou peut être George…)

**« C'est pas vrai ! » **lancent Bill et Charlie d'une même voix

Molly et moi éclatons de rire. Les garçons se nettoient à l'aide d'un sort et ils s'installent avec nous. Bill s'assied entre Molly et moi et il met mes jambes sur les siennes de façon à ce que je me retrouve presque allongée.

**« Qui veut du gâteau au chocolat ! »** demande joyeusement Molly en se levant d'un bon.

Tout le monde en réclame et elle revient quelques instants plus tard avec six grosses parts de gâteau au chocolat et une bien plus grosse que les autres qu'elle me tend et que bizarrement, je dévore. Mon appétit est revenu. Bill me dit que ça fait plaisir à voir et qu'avec un peu de chance, il ne serait plus le seul à manger chez nous, comme ces trois derniers jours.

Le reste de la journée se passe à merveille. Molly est dans un état euphorique durant tout l'après midi. A tel point qu'elle ne réprimande même pas les jumeaux lorsqu'ils décident de tester leurs nouvelles inventions.

Lorsque nous rentrons chez nous, il est presque 20 heures. Bill s'écroule sur le canapé, épuisé. Il m'entraîne avec lui.

**« Je suis content que ma mère et toi vous entendiez si bien… » **murmure-t-il en mettant son nez dans mes cheveux.

**« Oui, moi aussi… »**

**« Vous parliez de quoi quand on est revenu ? » **demande-t-il

**« Oh…** **de… »**

**« Ca a un rapport avec son état d'euphorie de cet après-midi ? »**

C'est le moment. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Il faut que je le lui dise.

**« Fleur ? Fleur tu m'écoutes ? »** demande Bill

Je sursaute.

**« Oh désolé… j'étais perdue dans mes pensées… »**

Je me lève. Je me lève et je me place devant lui.

Allez, respire Fleur, respire…

**« Bill… il faut que je te dise quelque chose… quelque chose d'important… »** déclarais-je la gorge nouée.

Il se redresse un peu.

**« Tu sais, quand je suis allé à l'hôpital… » **

**« Oui ? »**

**« Et bien… je t'ai menti… je… quand je t'ai dis que je n'avais rien… »**

Il se relève d'un coup, l'air plus inquiet que jamais.

**« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? C'est… c'est grave ? »** s'affole-t-il

**« Non !** **Non ce n'est pas grave… enfin c'est… c'est important… c'est… **

**« Mais dis moi enfin ! » **s'exclame-t-il

**« Je…** **je suis enceinte Bill… »**

Ca y est… c'est dit…

Il se rassoit doucement. Lentement. Il est livide. Il ne dit rien. Il se contente de me regarder.

**« Bill… chéri, dit quelque chose je t'en prie… n'importe quoi ! Mais parle ! »**

**« Enceinte ? » **demande-t-il la voix nouée

**« Oui… »**

**« Mais enfin je… on ne peut pas Fleur ! »** s'écrit-il

**« Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ? » **demandais-je paniquée.

Ce n'est pas vraiment la réaction que j'avais espéré depuis ma conversation avec Molly.

**« On ne peut pas ! C'est la guerre ! C'est trop dangereux ! On ne peut pas avoir d'enfants ! Non… je… non… »**

**« Bill… »**

**« Non Fleur ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! Non mais tu imagines ! Avec cette guerre ! On ne peut pas prendre ce risque ! « **

**« Bill… Bill je veux ce bébé ! »**

**« Non ! Non… on ne peut pas… »** murmure-t-il. « **Je… excuse moi… »**

Il se lève alors et sort de l'appartement. Oh seigneur… je m'écroule sur le canapé et je fonds en larmes. Il est partit… Molly avait tord… il ne veut pas de cet enfant… je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Il est partit, comme ça, sans un regard ! Il m'a laissée toute seule…

Je finis par m'endormir, sur le canapé du salon, épuisée à force de pleurer.

Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormis. Je sens une main caresser doucement me cheveux. Je me retourne et j'ouvre les yeux. C'est Bill. Il me sourit. Je me retourne sans lui accorder le moindre regard, le moindre sourire… comme lui hier soir. L'horloge sonne minuit.

**« Fleur… »** murmure-t-il

**« Qu'est ce que tu veux ?** » demandais-je un peu durement.

**« Je…** **pardon… je… j'ai été un idiot ! »**

**« Oui… oui tu as été un idiot… laisse moi… »**

**« Non. Non je ne te laisserais pas… je… regarde moi s'il te plait…** » supplie-t-il

Je me retourne. Les larmes coulent seules sur mes joues. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant pleuré. Je remarque qu'il a les yeux rougis… il a l'air fatigué… il n'a pas dû beaucoup dormir cette nuit. Il tend la main pour essuyer mes larmes mais je repousse violement sa main.

**« Ne me touche pas… vas-t'en ! »**

**« Non… regarde moi je t'en prie… Fleur… »**

Je relève la tête vers lui. Il a l'air mal… triste… et fatigué…

**« Je suis désolé, ma belle… »**

**« Tu peux oui ! »**

**« Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire que je ne voulais pas de ce bébé parce que… parce que c'est faux ! »** murmure-t-il

**« Pourquoi tu es parti alors ? »** demandais-je

**« Parce que j'ai paniqué. Je… »**

**« Paniqué ! »** m'écriais-je

**« Laisse moi finir s'il te plait, Fleur… tu pourras me dire tout ce que tu voudras après… tu pourras me hurler dessus et même me mettre à la porte si tu veux, mais je t'en prie écoute moi jusqu'au bout… »**

**« D'accord… mais fait vite ! »** capitulais-je

Il prend une grande inspiration.

**« J'ai paniqué ! J'ai paniqué parce que je n'ai pas pensé que ça pouvait arriver si vite ! Et avec cette guerre… » **

La guerre, encore cette fichue guerre ! Non mais vraiment ! Il ne croit tout de même pas que je vais me contenter de la guerre comme excuse !

**« Je suis allé chez mes parents… » **continue-t-il.** « J'ai discuté avec ma mère et elle m'a dit qu'elle savait, que tu le lui avais dit… elle m'a dit que tu avais peur de m'en parler parce que tu craignais ma réaction… et…et je me suis rendu compte que je me suis comporté comme… comme tu craignais que je le fasse… »**

Il s'arrête. Oui, il s'est comporté comme j'avais peur qu'il le fasse. J'espère que Molly lui a bien remit les idées en place et qu'elle lui a passé un bon savon, parce que c'est tout ce qu'il mérite !

**« Pour être honnête » **reprend-t-il, « **Elle m'a passé un sacré savon… mais j'ai réalisé que je voulais ce bébé… parce que… parce que je t'aime et que c'est notre bébé… mes parents y sont bien arrivés, eux… alors pourquoi pas nous… et puis… j'ai survécu à un loup-garou alors je saurais vous protéger… »**

Il s'arrête une nouvelle fois. Il met ses mains sur mes joues et essuie mes larmes de ses pouces.

**« Je suis désolé… je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça… je veux ce bébé Fleur… alors je comprendrais que tu m'en veuille après ce soir mais…** **mais je t'aime Fleur et je… »**

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que je lui saute au cou et que je l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je me détache doucement de lui et il me serre fort. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais toute ma colère à disparue. Je ne lui en veux plus du tout. J'ai oublié tout ce qu'il m'a dit avant de partir. Tout ce qui compte maintenant c'est qu'il vient de me dire qu'il voulait de ce bébé… et ça, c'est le plus important. Je cale ma tête dans le creux de son cou.

**« On va avoir un bébé… »** chuchote-t-il à mon oreille.

Je souris de plus belle et je ressers encore un peu l'étreinte de mes bras autour de son cou.

**« Je t'aime… »** soufflais-je

Je sais qu'il sourit. Je suis toujours à moitié allongée sur le canapé et je sens qu'il me soulève (vous savez, façon jeunes mariés). Je resserre un peu plus mon étreinte et il m'entraîne vers notre chambre.

Nous allons avoir un bébé…


	22. une toute première image

**coucou à tous! je suis désolée de mettre ce chapitre si tard mais le site à refusé de marcher jusqu'à maintenant!**

**alors voilà le chapitre 22! j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**bonne lecture**

**bisous à tous...**

**lillyjade**

**PS: le surnom de Fleur c'est Lilli-puce qui l'a trouvé! ma chère correctrice adorée à qui je fais pété les plombs! lol! **

****

****

****

**_22. Une toute première image_**

Je me réveille difficilement ce matin. La nuit a été… agitée, mouvementée…

J'ouvre doucement les yeux. J'essais de bouger un peu mais Bill m'en empêche. Il est allongé sur le ventre, son visage tourné vers moi, sa main droite posée sur mon ventre. Je souris. Cela fait maintenant une semaine qu'il sait que je suis enceinte. Et depuis, il est au petit soin avec moi et exécute le moindre de mes caprices (qui ne sont pas vraiment nombreux…). Nous l'avons annoncé officiellement aux Weasley le lendemain de ma « révélation » à mon mari. Ils ont tous été fous de joie. Les jumeaux ont quasiment étouffés Bill en lui sautant au cou pour le féliciter.

En fait, maintenant, ils sont tous aux petits soins pour moi ; presque un peu trop d'ailleurs… mais je ne m'en plains pas…

Nous sommes dimanche. Il est 9 heures et nous devons être à 11h30 à Marseille pour le déjeuné en famille. Nous avons décidé, d'un commun accord, d'attendre aujourd'hui pour annoncer ma grossesse à ma famille.

Devant mon insistance, papa a fait exceptionnellement revenir Gabrielle. Je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Mme Maxime ne s'y est absolument pas opposée. Elle sait que je suis enceinte. Hagrid le lui a dit. Il était présent lorsque nous l'avons annoncé aux membres de l'Ordre. Eux aussi ont étaient ravis. Tonks m'a même dit que j'avais de la chance et qu'elle allait essayer de faire entrer dans l'esprit de Remus la notion de bébé. Ça ne va pas être évident. Mais elle a dit qu'elle-même voulait attendre la fin de la guerre, parce qu'elle est aurore et qu'elle tient à son travail mais surtout parce qu'elle vient tout juste de parvenir à le convaincre de faire « appartement commun ». J'ai même vu le professeur McGonagall lancer à Bill un sourire triomphant.

Je me lève doucement, sans le réveiller. J'enfile mon peignoir en soie pour cacher ma nudité et je sors de la chambre, sans faire le moindre bruit.

Je vais faire du café pour Bill (qui ne va sans doute pas tarder à se réveiller) et un grand bol de chocolat chaud pour moi. Je ne bois plus de café. Molly dit que ce n'est pas vraiment bon et de toute façon, je ne le garde pas. J'ai encore quelques nausées, même avec la potion que m'a donnée Molly. Elle m'a appris que c'est son arrière grand-mère qui avait l'avait confectionné. J'ai commencé à la prendre hier matin et je dois dire qu'elle est très efficace.

Je commence à mettre de la confiture sur mes tartines. De la confiture de framboises. C'est Tom qui me l'a donnée. Je me demande bien où il est allé la chercher… c'est incroyable ce que je peux avoir faim ce matin. Molly (oui, encore Molly… il faut dire que je discute souvent avec elle…) dit que c'est tout à fait normal et que je vais avoir de plus en plus faim… et surtout que les signes extérieurs de ma grossesse vont commencer à se voir. Ma poitrine à même déjà pris du volume… ce qui n'a pas du tout déplu à mon cher mari… j'espère que je ne vais pas devenir énorme… ça risque de beaucoup moins lui plaire.

**« Déjà levée ? »**

C'est Bill. Il se tient d'en l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. Il a juste un drap de soie blanc noué autour de la taille. Je remarque qu'il est appuyé sur sa canne. Bien sûr… la pleine lune arrive dans quelques jours. Il ne s'en sert qu'à l'approche de la pleine lune, lorsqu'il manque d'énergie… et après cette nuit… enfin bon… d'après Remus, cette pleine lune risque d'être épuisante et douloureuse… encore une histoire d'alignement des planètes…

Je lui fais un grand sourire et il vient s'asseoir près de moi. Il se sert une grande tasse de café et me prend une de mes si bonnes tartines sous prétexte qu'il venait des m'en voir avaler trois. Je lui tire la langue dans une attitude tout à fait puérile qui le fait rire.

On sonne à la porte. C'est étrange, on n'attend pourtant personne…

Je me lève et je vais ouvrir.

C'est Remus.

**« Bonjour ! »** dit il doucement

**« Bonjour ! »** lance je gaiement.** « Entrez je vous en pris… »**

Je me pousse pour le laisser passer. Puis je le conduis à la cuisine. Bill n'est plus là.

**« Asseyez vous… »** lui dis

Il prend place à la table.

**« Vous voulez un café ? »** demande je

Il sourit.

**« Non merci Fleur je… »**

**« Il faux pas te gêner Remus ! »**

C'est Bill qui entre dans la cuisine. Il est allé passer un pantalon.

**« Avec tout ce qu'elle a préparer, on peut nourrir un régiment de soldats ! »** poursuit il

**« Eh ! »**

Remus rit et prend la tasse de café que je lui tends.

**« Merci… »** souffle t il

Bill se rassoit.

« **Alors Remus »** demande Bill **« Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? »**

**« J'aurais besoin d'une ou deux fioles de potion tue loup… »** me dit il

**« Quoi ? déjà ? »** m'étonne je

**« Oui… l'ouragan Nymphadora a rangé mes placards hier… pas grand-chose ne lui a survécu… »**

Bill éclate de rire. Je me lève et je vais lui chercher la potion. Je lui en ramène une dizaine de fioles.

**« Non Fleur… »** proteste t il **« une ou deux fioles suffirons… il faut qu'il vous en reste… »**

**« Ne vous en faites pas Remus, le placard en ai encore plein… »**

Il me fait un petit sourire fatigué et me remercie.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Il est plus de deux heures de l'après midi. Nous avons annoncé ma grossesse à ma famille au dessert. Tout le monde a été fou de joie. Gabrielle a fondue sur moi ravie. Papa lui s'en douté bien. mes grands-mères m'ont serré dans leurs bras pendant une bonne demi heure et grand père c'est mis à clamer haut et fort qu'il l'avait prédit et qu'il avait bien fait de s'arrêter de fumer avant de venir me dégager des bras de mes grands-mères, complètement euphoriques.

Nous sommes tous installés dans le salon. Les hommes sur le grand canapé) à discuter de Quidditch, de finances ou bien de la guerre et de Voldemort.

Mes grands-mères sur le second canapé, se rappellent le temps ou Gabrielle et moi n'étions que des petites filles. Je les entends dire qu'elles ressortiront toutes nos affaires de bébé pour le mien. Je souris.

Moi, je suis calée sur un petit fauteuil, Gabrielle lovée contre moi. Nous avons été obligé de rentrer, une pluie battante s'étant abattue sur nous il y a une heure. Samantha, elle, est assise prés de grand-mère Giovanna, indifférente à se qui se passe autour d'elle.

**« Se sera un garçon ou une fille ? »** me demande alors Gabrielle qui est en train de s'endormir

**« Je n'en sais encore rien chérie… mais nous avons rendez vous la semaine prochaine chez la gynécomage… »** répond je doucement en passant mes doigts dans ces longs cheveux blonds.

**« Alors tu le sauras la semaine prochaine ? »**

**« Non… pas encore… mais j'aurais déjà une photo de l'écographie… »**

**« Oh ! tu pourra m'en envoyer une ? »** demande t elle en se redressant subitement

**« Oui, bien sûr… »**

Elle se blottie un peu plus contre moi.

**« Tu voudrais quoi toi ? une fille ou un garçon ? »** me demande t elle

**« Je me verrais bien avec un petit garçon… »**

**« Un petit Bill ? »**

**« Oui, un petit Bill… » **ris je **« Mais… je serais toute aussi heureuse d'avoir une fille… »**

Je la vois sourire. Je sais qu'elle, elle voudrait que se soit une fille.

La pluie se met alors à tomber plus fort. Il commence même à faire légèrement froid. C'est un temps à se blottir dans un canapé avec son amoureux et une grosse couverture. Un temps à ne rien faire…

**« Vous avez déjà choisi un prénom ? »** demande une nouvelle fois Gabrielle

Je ris. Qu'elle impatience…

**« Non pas encore chérie… on ne sait même pas le sexe… on verra ça le moment venu… »**

**« Oui mais quand même… »**

Je souris un peu plus. Le tonnerre gronde maintenant et des éclairs déchirent le ciel. Quel temps de chien… je crois que nous ferions mieux de rentrer… je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être coincée ici parce que nous n'aurons pas pu nous rendre au centre de portoloin et que le transplanage sera devenu trop dangereux par ce temps.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Nous sommes mercredi. Il est 18h30, nous quittons la banque et nous dirigeons vers Ste Mangouste. C'est ce soir que nous avons rendez vous avec la gynécomage. Bill est impatient. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais certainement moins que lui ! De toute façon, ce serait difficile de l'être plus. Dès que l'horloge du bureau a sonnée la demie, il a tout rangé à la vitesse de la lumière et il m'a entraînée dehors. Nous n'avons rendez vous que dans un quart d'heure pourtant. Nous aurions pu prendre tout notre temps. Nous sommes dans la salle d'attente. La même que lorsque je suis venue la première fois il y a quelques semaines. Ici aussi la pluie tombe drue. Depuis dimanche, elle ne s'est pas arrêtée…

18h45… l'infirmière entre dans la salle d'attente. C'est la même que la dernière fois. Elle me sourit. Apparemment, elle se souvient de moi. Elle nous dit que la gynécomage Graham va nous recevoir. Nous la suivons. Elle nous fait entrer dans le bureau. Personne n'y est. Nous nous asseyons et elle s'en va en disant que le docteur Graham ne va pas tarder. Je vois Bill regarder partout autour de lui. Il est maintenant un peu mal à l'aise. Il y a tout un tas d'instruments assez étranges dans la pièce et il semble se demander à quoi ils servent.

La porte s'ouvre et Alicia Graham entre. Elle me sourit largement.

**« Bonsoir… »** lance t elle.

Elle me tend la main. Je la serre. Puis elle se tourne vers Bill.

**« Alicia Graham… »** se présente t elle

Elle n'a pas l'air gênée par l'apparence de Bill, comme le sont la plupart des gens. Tant mieux.

**« Bill Weasley… »**

Elle lui sourit et le regarde d'une drôle de façon. Comme si elle essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose de très important.

**« Weasley ? »** demande t elle en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. **« Vous êtes né ici Mr Weasley ? »**

**« Euh… oui, oui pourquoi ? »** demande Bill

**« William c'est bien ça? William Weasley! Vous êtes né un 23 juillet c'est bien ça? »** demande t elle

**« Oui… comment est ce que vous savez ça ? »**

Le sourire de la gynécomage s'agrandit.

**« Vous êtes le premier bébé que j'ai mis au monde lorsque je suis arrivé dans cet hôpital… il y a presque 26 ans… »** déclare t elle

**« Vraiment ? »** demande Bill étonné

**« Oui, vraiment ! vos parents sont roux tout les deux c'est bien ça ? Molly et Arthur il me semble… »**

**« Oui c'est ça… vous avez beaucoup de mémoire… »** dit il

**« On n'oubli jamais rien du premier bébé que l'on aide à venir au monde… vous étiez un très beau bébé ! »**

Je vois Bill sourire faiblement. Il baisse la tête. Le docteur Graham semble se rendre compte de son erreur parce que son sourire s'évanoui.

**« Excusez moi… mon intension n'était en aucun cas de vous blesser… comment vous êtes vous fait ça ? » **demande t elle d'une vois douce

**« J'ai… j'ai eu quelques différent avec… enfin, avec quelqu'un d'assez mauvais et de peu fréquentable… » **répond il en souriant faiblement.

**« Oh… je vois… »**

Elle se tourne vers moi.

**« Alors ?** **Vous avez pris une décision ? »** me demande t elle très sérieuse

**« Une décision ? »** s'étonne Bill **« Comment ça une décision ? »**

**« Et bien, en ce qui concerne l'enfant… si vous désirez le garder ou non… »**

**« Bien entendu qu'on le garde ! » **s'exclame t il outré

**« Bill… calme toi… »** soupire je

Le sourire de la gynécomage revient instantanément lorsqu'elle apprend que je n'avorterais pas.

**« Mme Weasley, il me semble que je ne vous avez donné un rendez vous que dans six semaine si vous gardiez le bébé… pourquoi êtes vous là si tôt ? » **demande t elle

**« Et bien, en fait… »**

**« Le papa veut s'assurer que tout va bien c'est ça ? » **demande t elle en souriant de plus belle

**« Oui… » **souffle je

Elle rit et se lève en disant que c'est tout à fait normal et qu'elle voit ça pratiquement tout le temps. Elle me demande alors de m'installer sur la table d'auscultation. Elle invite Bill a venir se mettre sur la chaise à côté de moi, se qu'il fait sans se faire prier.

Elle relève un peu mon pull et étale un gel bleu et froid sur mon ventre. Elle murmure quelque chose que je ne comprends pas et une sphère sombre apparaît au dessus de mon ventre. Elle l'observe quelques seconde puis se tourne vers nous.

**« Tout va pour le mieux ! » **déclare t elle **« Regardez… »**

Elle nous désigne un tout petit rond clair.

**« C'est votre bébé… »**

Waouh… notre bébé… cette petite tache claire notre bébé ? Je sens quelque chose de bizarre au fond de moi… je souris. Je regarde Bill qui lui a l'air absolument émerveillé de se qu'il voit.

**« Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas encore savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon… »** déclare Bill un peu déçu

**« Non pas encore… au cinquième mois… »**

**« pas avant ? »** demande je

**« non… enfin, si c'est un garçon, nous le verrons dès le troisième mois… »** nous apprend elle

**« Alors nous le saurons au troisième mois ? »** demande Bill plein d'espoir

**« Nous pourrons en avoir une petite idée… mais rien ne sera sûr avant le cinquième mois… patience… »** souris la gynécomage

J'entends Bill grogner à côté de moi. Je ris doucement. La patience… une vertu que mon cher mari n'a pas…

**« Vous voulez la photo ? »** demande t elle

**« Bien sûr ! »** s'exclame Bill comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence

Le docteur Graham sourit et pose sa baguette sur la sphère au dessus de mon ventre. Elle murmure une formule et la sphère disparaît pour laisser place à une petite photographie animée. Elle la tend à Bill. Il la regarde émerveillé. Je suis sûr que le bébé a dû bougé et qu'il n'arrive pas à le retrouver sur l'image mais il ne la lâche tout de même pas des yeux. La gynécomage essuie le gel sur mon ventre et me dit que je peux me lever. Bill m'aide à descendre de la table et nous retournons nous asseoir au bureau.

**« Bien ! » **commence Graham **« Vous en êtes à votre septième semaine de grossesse et tout semble aller pour le mieux ! »**

Je souris. Je m'apprête à lui demander quelque chose mais Bill parle avant moi.

**« Docteur Graham… »** Commence t il **« Voilà, je… toutes mes cicatrices… c'est un loup garou qui me les a faites… il m'a griffé et mordu mais il n'était pas transformé ! Ce n'était pas à pleine lune et je ne me transforme d'ailleurs pas… mais j'ai… certaines caractéristiques des loups garous alors… »**

Il s'arrête un instant.

**« Si je vous dit tout ça docteur Graham c'est parce que… »**

**« Parce que vous voulez savoir si votre enfant aura lui aussi ces caractéristiques… »** le coupe la gynécomage.

Bill approuve d'un signe de tête. Je sais bien que c'est ça qui l'inquiète le plus. Même si je l'ai rassuré en lui disant que l'infirmière m'avait assurée que le bébé ne serait en aucun cas lycanthrope, je sais qu'il veut en avoir le cœur net.

**« Rassurez vous… votre enfant de risque absolument rien… »** lui dit elle **« Et même si vous vous transformiez, le bébé n'aurait absolument aucun symptôme de lycanthropie… »**

Elle s'arrête et me regarde, puis elle reprend.

**« Par contre, si c'était vous Mme Weasley qui étiez une lycanthrope, alors oui, le bébé en aurait eu les symptômes… »**

Bill soupire, rassuré. Je sens sa grande main se refermer sur la mienne.

**« D'autres questions ? »** demande t elle

**« Oui… »** hésite je. **« Est-ce que vous savez quand… quand je devrais accoucher ? »** demande je timidement.

C'est étrange, mais je me sens un peu stupide de poser cette question…

Elle me sourit.

**« Et bien, si tout va bien, vous devriez mettre au monde un beau bébé pour novembre… »** Elle regarde mon dossier. **« Je pense que se sera pour la mie novembre… entre le 15 et le 20… je vous préciserais ça au fur et à mesure de nos visites… ».**

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

**« Bien, je vous donne rendez vous pour une seconde échographie fin mai… lorsque vous aurez passé le troisième mois. »** dit elle. **« En attendant, vous pouvez toujours transplaner mais je préfère que vous évitiez les longues distances. Et ne prenez pas trop souvent de portoloins… »**

Pas de transplanage longue distance et pas de portoloin ? Papa ne vas pas du tout apprécier ! Enfin, nous nous débrouillerons.

Elle me donne le rendez vous et nous salue. Nous sortons de son bureau. Une fois de retour dans la salle d'attente (qui est vide) Bill s'arrête de marcher et me prend doucement dans ses bras. Il me serre contre lui et il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux.

**« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux… » **souffle t il à mon oreille.

Je me dégage de lui et je l'embrasse. Oh si je sais à quel point il peut être heureux…

**« J'ai envie de rentrer… » **dis je **« Et en plus j'ai faim… »**

Il éclate de rire et nous fait transplaner jusque devant la porte de notre appartement.

Il est 23 heures. Nous venons de nous coucher. Je suis confortablement installée contre mon homme qui encercle mon corps d'un bras, un livre dans l'autres. Ma tête nichée dans le creux de son cou, je lis en même temps que lui ce stupide bouquin qui parle de l'Egypte ancienne. Je crois bien que ce pays lui manque un peu. Le soleil lui manque un peu… il faut dire qu'ici, la pluie n'a toujours cessée… elle a même redoublée et je me demande si il ne se prépare pas un nouveau déluge !

**« Il faut qu'on déménage ! »** dit soudain Bill

Je me relève sur un coude et je l'observe pour voir si j'ai bien entendu.

**« Pourquoi ? » **demande je

**« Enfin ma belle… on va être serrés ici quand le bébé sera là… on n'auras pas de place… où est ce qu'on va le mettre ? »** demande t il

**« On a une chambre ! » **lui répond je

**« Oui mais c'est Gabrielle qui y dors lorsqu'elle vient ici… tu ne voudrais pas une petite maison avec assez de chambre pour nous tous… et puis, si on en a une deuxième, là, on n'aura vraiment plus de place ! »** explique t il

Je soupire.

**« Et bien, lorsque Gabrielle viendra, elle dormira toujours dans cette chambre ! Elle ne vient pas souvent ! On la mettra avec le bébé, elle sera ravie ! Et pour le moment, nous n'avons pas encore le premier, nous avons le temps de penser au second tu ne penses pas ? »** demande je

**« Oui mais… »**

**« Chéri… de toute façon, la question est vite réglée, nous n'avons absolument pas les moyens d'acheter une maison ! c'est tout simplement impensable ! »**

**« Je sais Fleur mais je refuse que notre enfant grandisse dans un appartement ! moi j'ai grandi dans une petite maison, avec un jardin ! nous n'avons même pas de balcon ici ! je veux que notre bébé ait un jardin où il puisse s'amuser ! »** dit il d'un ton ferme.

**« Bill… » **soupire je **« Moi aussi je voudrais que notre bébé est un jardin, mais, à moins de demander à papa, on ne pourra pas se payer une maison, aussi petite soit elle ! »**

**« On ne demandera rien à ton père Fleur ! je suis capable d'acheter une maison pour ma femme et mon enfant sans emprunter de l'argent à ton père ! je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je suis incapable de te donner ce dont tu as besoin ! »** s'emporte il

**« Bill enfin calme toi chéri ! papa ne pensera jamais que tu ne peux pas subvenir à mes besoins ! c'est vrai que j'aimerais avoir une jolie maison, mais nous n'en avons pas les moyens ! soit réaliste ! »** lui dis je doucement en me recouchant contre lui.

Il soupire. Il ferme son livre et le repose sur la table de nuit. Il souffle la bougie et se cale tout cotre moi, m'emprisonnant de son second bras.

**« Tu auras un maison et nos enfants aurons un jardin !je vais t'acheter un maison Fleur ! »** déclare t il

Je soupire. Par Merlin qu'il est têtu ! Une vraie tête de mule ! Mais je ne réponds pas. Ça ne sert à rien. Nous allons entrer dans une longue discussion houleuse et je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec lui ce soir. Je suis bien trop fatiguée…

Et puis, après tout, il a raison… c'est vrai que moi non plus je ne veux pas que notre bébé grandisse dans un appartement. Quoi de mieux qu'une maison avec un jardin… même si c'est une petite maison, avec un petit jardin… je m'en contenterais… du moment que je suis avec mon homme…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Le mois d'Avril débute aujourd'hui, avec toujours cette pluie battante. Un mois, ça fait maintenant un mois qu'il pleut tous les jours ! C'est insensé ! Comment peut il pleuvoir autant !

Je n'ai plus de nausées maintenant. La potion de Molly a fait effet. Elle est fantastique ! Bill me dit que mon ventre c'est arrondit. Mais il n'y a que lui qui le voit. Je ne suis enceinte que huit semaines… mon ventre ne peut pas s'être déjà arrondit… mais lui affirme qu'il le voit…

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes invités au Terrier pour fêter les 19 ans des jumeaux. Nous devons y être à 11 heures. J'ouvre les yeux. Il n'est que 9 heures. Je peux encore dormir un peu. Je commence à me rendormir lorsque j'entends un bruit de bris de verre et un cri de rage étouffé. Je me retourne vivement, Bill n'est pas là. Je mets mon peignoir et je sors de la chambre pour trouver un Bill passablement énervé en train de ramasser les morceaux d'un bol. Je le pousse doucement et il s'assoit sur la chaise la plus proche. Je ramasse les morceaux de bol et je les jette.

**« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » **demande je en m'asseyant en face de lui

Il me tend le journal. C'est La Gazette. Contrairement à se que je pensais en la prenant, ce n'est pas une « mauvaise » nouvelle. Enfin, pas vraiment. C'est la rubrique des mariages qu'il regardait. Et je comprends.

_Samedi 31 Mars :_

_Michael Fills & Mélinda Smith _

_Georges Roves &Nathalie White_

_Perceval Weasley & Penelope Deauclaire _

_Simon Knight & Marisa Kyle _

…

« Perceval Weasley & Penelope Deauclaire ». Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Il s'est marié ! Sans prévenir personne !

**« Qui est Pénélope Deauclaire ? » **demande je

**« Sa petite amie à Poudlard ! »** siffle Bill entre ses dents. **« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce crétin se soit marié sans nous le dire ! à personne ! merde ! on est quand même sa famille ! ce n'est pas rien ça non ! »**

Il c'est mis à hurler maintenant. Il est vraiment en colère contre son frère. C'est vrai qu'il n'aurait pas du faire les choses de cette manière. Molly doit être effondrée si elle a lu ça…

On sonne à la porte. Je soupire et repose le journal. Je me lève pour aller ouvrir. C'est Charlie.

**« Salut boucle d'or… » **lance t il

Boucle d'or ! Stupide surnom qui viens des jumeaux et que tous ont adopté ! Ces deux là si je les attrapes ! Charlie m'embrasse sur le front et entre. Il est trempé. Il n'a pas dû venir en transplanant. Sans un mot de plus, il se dirige vers la cuise et s'assoit en face de Bill. Je les rejoints et je sert une tasse de café fort au nouveau venu. Je crois qu'il en à besoin.

**« T'as vu ? » **demande Charlie **« Ce petit con ! sans rien nous dire ! »**

**« Ouais… j'arrive pas à le croire ! après tout ce qu'on a fait pour lui ! c'est pas la gratitude qui l'étouffe à celui là ! »** s'exclame Bill toujours sur les nerfs.

Je ne dis rien. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, je préfère ne pas m'en mêler.

**« T'as vu maman ? » **demande Bill un peu plus calme, au bout d'un moment de silence.

**« Non… » **répond Charlie. **« Mais si elle a lu ça, comme je pense que c'est la cas, elle doit être effondrée… »**

**« Ouais… »**

Le silence s'abat alors sur la pièce. Silence palpable qui risque à tout moment d'être brisé par la colère de l'un des deux hommes à cette table. Ce qui ne tarde pas.

**« Ce sal petit con ingrat ! » **hurle Bill en se levant et en tapant du poing sur la table se qui me fait sursauter. **« Papa et maman se sont saignés pour lui comme pour nous tous et c'est comme ça qu'il les remercies ? Moi je m'en fou qu'il ne m'ai pas invité à son mariage ! Je n'y serais pas allé de toute façon ! Mais merde ! Au moins les parents ! il nous traite comme si on été de la vermine alors qu'il vaut bien moins que nous ! »**

**« Bill calme toi s'il te plait… »** lui dis je doucement.

**« Ecoute là Bill, elle a raison, rassied toi, tu lui fait peur à t'énerver comme ça ! » **approuve Charlie

**« Je vais aller le voir moi et je vais lui dire ma façon de penser à ce sombre crétin, erreur de la nature ! »** dit Bill en se rasseyant, un peu plus calme.

**« Oui, on va y aller. Mais pas aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui, on va aller fêter l'anniversaire des jumeaux, on va s'amuser et demain, à la première heure, on va tous le voir. Ok ? »** propose Charlie

**« Ok… »** approuve Bill.

**« Bon ! allez vous préparer tout les deux ! » **nous dit Charlie. **« Il vaut mieux qu'on soit tous à la maison en avance pour maman… »**

Bill et moi approuvons et je file à la salle de bain. Il est 9h30.

Nous arrivons à 10h30 au Terrier. Et comme je le pensais, Molly est dans un triste état. Assise à la table de la cuisine, en pleur. Les jumeaux sont autour d'elle et essaient de la consoler mais la colère se lit sur leurs visages si semblables. Arthur, lui, fait les cents pas dans la pièce à côté, ne cachant pas sa colère et pestant contre son troisième fils. Lorsque les jumeaux nous voient, ils se lèvent pour venir nous embrasser et ils me demandent de prendre le relais avec leur mère pendant qu'i se rendent au salon avec leur père. Bien entendu que je prends le relais. Je m'assois à côté de Molly et je lui tapote doucement le dos. Elle relève la tête vers moi et me fait un faible sourire.

**« Comment allez vous ? »** me demande t elle avec un petit sourire forcé

C'est fou qu'elle 'ai pas perdu cette habitude de me vouvoyer. Je lui ai pourtant dis plus d'une fois qu'elle pouvait me tutoyer.

**« Je vous ai déjà dit que vous pouviez me tutoyer Molly… » **Lui dis je doucement. **« Je vais très bien merci… ».**

**« Désolée… » **me dit elle. **« J'ai un peu de mal à m'y habituer… comment va le bébé ? _tu_ manges bien au moins ? » **s'inquiète elle

**« Oui, ne vous en faites pas Molly… le bébé va très bien et il mange à sa faim… » **lui dis je avec le sourire. **« Et vous ? comment allez vous ? »** m'enquis je.

**« Mon fils vient de se marier sans rien me dire… sans nous prévenir… mais ça va ! je t'assure ! »** répond elle

Elle se redresse et essuie ses larmes. Je sais qu'elle n veut pas paraître faible devant moi. C'est un vieux réflexe du temps où elle ne m'aimait pas.

**« Molly… vous pouvez vous laisser aller devant moi vous savez… c'est tout à fait normal… » **lui dis je gentiment

Et elle me prend au mot. Ses larmes redoublent et elle pleure sur mon épaule. A travers ses sanglots j'entends les garçons parler vivement depuis le salon. Au bout de dix minutes, ils reviennent, tous plus furieux les uns que les autres.

**« Reste là » **me dit Bill. « **Reste avec elle et essaie de lui remonter le moral chérie… nous, on va voir Percy ! »**

Je me détache doucement de Molly et je réussi à les rattraper à la porte.

**« Bill ! enfin vous n'allez pas tous y aller ! pas aujourd'hui ! c'est l'anniversaire de Fred et Georges ! vous irez demain ! et puis, il vaut mieux que vous vous calmiez et que vous n'y alliez pas tous en même temps ! ça risque de dégénérer ! » **leur dis je

**« Fleur, chérie, ne te mêle pas de ça… c'est entre Percy et nous ! on reviens vite c'est promis ! reste avec maman, elle a besoin de toi… »** me dit Bill

Il m'embrasse et s'en va à la suite de ses frères et de son père.

Je retourne auprès de Molly que je conduis dans le salon. Nous y serons mieux. J'espère que les garçons ne vont pas faire de bêtises… je l'espère vraiment…


	23. histoire de famille

**Coucou à tous! alors tout d'abord, je suis désolée pour ne pas avoir mis ce chapitre plus tôt! mais j'ai eu quelques empêchements et avec la reprise des cours... enfin je suis certaines que vous savez ce que c'est! **

**j'ai donc une annonce à faire: je viens de reprendre les cours... (la semaine et le samedi matin! vous connaissez la malédiction des deux cours de 2h le samedi matin? et ben moi je la subit pour le 2nd année consécutive! )! j'ai donc repris les cours comme je pense tout le mond ici... et je ne pourrais plus publier tout les deux jours... j'avais prévu de ne vous mettre qu'un chapitre par semaine mais étant donné que j'ai un emploi du temps assez souple et pas mal d'aprés midi de libres... je vais donc vous mettre DEUX chapitres par semaine! un le MERCREDI et un autre le SAMEDI! **

**voilà! j'epère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

**bonne lecture et à mercredi apés midi!**

**bisous à tous!**

**lillyjade...**

__

__

__

__

_**23. Une histoire de famille**_

Le dimanche de l'anniversaire des jumeaux, les garçons sont revenus une demi heure à peine après leur départ, plus furieux que jamais. Ils n'ont pas trouvé Percy. Evidement, ils sont allé le chercher au ministère ! Un dimanche et le lendemain de son mariage ! Qu'elle idée ! Et comme ils ne savent pas où il habite, ils n'ont pas pu aller le voir chez lui.

15 jours ont passés depuis. Nous sommes donc le 15 avril.

Avant-hier, Molly a reçut des nouvelles de Ron, Harry et Hermione. Ils vont bien. Molly aimerait vraiment qu'ils reviennent un peu mais d'après ce qu'ils nous ont dit à noël, ça leur est impossible. Ils ne peuvent pas prendre le risque de revenir et de perdre une éventuelle piste.

Bill et moi avons pris quelques jours de vacances. Une semaine pour être précise. Nous en avions besoin. Nous sommes partit cinq jours dans notre villa de Marseille, loin du mauvais temps londonien. Nous sommes rentré hier.

Nous avons rendez vous à midi au Chaudron Baveur pour déjeuner avec les Weasley. Enfin, plutôt pour rencontrer la petite amie de Charlie. Une roumaine. Bill dit que se doit être vraiment sérieux entre eux si il la présente à la famille.

Nous sommes un peu en retard au rendez vous. Un léger hum… contretemps… et comme nous ne pouvions transplaner ni dans le pub ni à moins de 25 mètres de celui-ci (Tom a demandé à Bill de sécuriser un peu les lieux… au moins un minimum étant donné qu'il est l'un des seuls à encore travailler) nous avons perdu un peu plus de temps.

Nous entrons dans le pub. Il n'y a personne dans la salle mise à part les Weasley et une jeune fille aux cheveux très noirs qui doit certainement être la petite amie de Charlie. Lorsqu'elle nous voit entrer, Molly se précipite sur nous.

**« Merlin mais vous êtes trempés jusqu'aux os ! »** s'écrit elle

Elle se dépêche de m'enlever mon manteau qu'elle tant à Arthur qui se trouve derrière elle et qui me fait un petit sourire compatissant. Elle me sèche ensuite d'un coup de baguette et en fait de même pour Bill.

**« Vraiment ! Vous auriez pu attraper froid avec toute cette pluie ! » **nous gronde t elle. **« Et puis d'abord où étiez vous ! nous vous attendons depuis une demie heure ! »**

**« On n'a pas vu l'heure maman ! »** se défend faiblement Bill

Molly le regarde sévèrement et s'apprête à répliquer mais Charlie est plus rapide et se place devant elle.

**« Bill, Fleur, je vous présente Elena » **dit il en prenant la main de la jeune fille brune. **« Elena, mon frère aîné Bill et ma belle sœur Fleur… sans oublier la prochaine génération de Weasley ! »** ajoute t il en désignant mon ventre.

**« Enchantée de vous connaître ! » **nous dit elle avec un fort accent roumain. **« Charlie m'a énormément parlé de vous… »**

Elle a un grand sourire. Elle a l'air vraiment très sympathique. Je lui rends son sourire et nous nous asseyons. Tom nous apporte le plat de jour. Et la discussion s'engage. Tout le monde veut savoir comment Charlie et Elena se sont rencontrés, depuis combien de temps ils sont ensemble… Molly semble bien l'aimer. J'ai un petit pincement au cœur en pensant que moi, elle ne m'aimait pas du tout. Mais c'est du passé. La discussion est joyeuse et animée. Arthur a invité Tom à se joindre à nous étant donné que nous sommes les seuls clients.

Soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et le froid entre. Je frissonne violement. Bill qui se trouve face à la porte (et en face d moi) s'arrête au beau milieu de sa phrase et perd instantanément son sourire. On entend la porte se refermer. Tout le monde s'est tu. Les garçons lancent des regards mauvais en direction de la porte. Molly et moi nous retournons pour voir se qui vient de provoquer ce froid soudain.

C'est Percy. Il est accompagné d'une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux châtain. Elle doit avoir à peu prés mon âge. Moly se lève alors de sa chaise et s'avance vers son fils. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle va aller l'embrasser après ce qu'il…

Oh seigneur ! Elle ne l'a pas du tout embrassé ! Elle vient de lui mettre la plus belle gifle que je n'ai jamais vue ! Avec une telle force ! J'en reste bouche bée, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Je crois qu'ils s'étaient tous attendus comme moi à se qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras.

**« Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille Perceval Weasley ! »** hurle t elle. **« Te marier sans en avertir ta famille ! Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça ! C'est une honte ! »**

Elle est folle de rage. Je me lève à mon tour pour mieux voir. Molly lance à son fils un regard noir et lourd de reproches. Puis elle se tourne vers la jeune fille que je suppose être Pénélope Deauclaire (enfin Weasley à présent) et je vois l'expression de son visage se radoucir nettement.

**« Bonjour Pénélope… comment vas-tu ? » **demande t elle gentiment

La capacité de Molly à passer de la haine à la gentillesse selon les personnes à qui elle parle m'étonnera toujours !

**« Je… je vais bien merci… »** répond elle d'une voix incertaine.

**« Le mariage c'est bien déroulé ? » **demande ma belle mère

Je vois Percy devenir tout blanc. Il fait un signe de tête en direction de son épouse pour lui intimer de répondre à sa place. Non mais quel courage ! Vraiment ! Même moi je tenais plus tête à Molly Weasley ! Et pourtant, je ne suis pas sa fille !

**« Vous savez Mme Weasley, ce n'était pas un grand mariage… juste une toute petite cérémonie intime… en comité très restreint ! »** assure Pénélope

**« En comité restreint ? mais vos parents étaient conviés et présents n'est ce pas Pénélope ? »**

Cette fois le ton de la vois de Molly est plus dur, plus méchant.

**« Oui… »** souffle la jeune fille en baissant le regard.

Molly se retourne vers nous, profondément blessée. Elle en a les larmes aux yeux. Elle revient prés de moi et je l'aide à s'asseoir à la table. Les frères Weasley lancent toujours à Percy des regards noirs.

**« Pourquoi ne déjeuneriez vous pas avec nous ? » **demande Arthur.

Non, en fait, c'est plus un ordre qu'une demande.

Je vois Elena qui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille de Charlie et celui-ci lui répond. Elle regarde alors Percy d'une drôle de manière. Il a dû lui expliquer en quelques mots qui il était.

Percy et Pénélope s'installent à la table. Ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix. Ils prennent place entre Elena et moi, Pénélope à ma gauche, Percy à la sienne. Personne ne dit rien. L'ambiance est terriblement électrique. Bill en face de moi est tendus et il regarde Percy avec un air de mépris indescriptible. Je crois que c'est lui qui lui en veut le plus. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien.

Tom apporte le repas pour les deux nouveaux venus.

**« Alors Percy ? comment va le travail ? » **demande Arthur

**« Bien… bien… »** répond celui-ci mal à l'aise.

Puis de nouveau le silence. Personne n'ose le briser. Enfin presque personne.

**« Je suis Elena la petite amie de Charlie… »** annonce celle-ci

C'est vrai, personne n'a pris la peine de la présenter. Mais apparemment elle ne s'en formalise guère, elle le fait elle-même.

**« Enchanté… » **Lance froidement Percy, assis bien droit sur sa chaise.

Le regard de Charlie se fait un peu plus noir.

Fred et Georges se remettent alors à parler à Elena comme si de rien n'était, sans prêter la moindre attention à leur frère.

**« Tu veux encore un peut de ragoût ? » **me demande Molly en regardant mon assiette vide.

**« Non merci je n'i plus faim… » **répond je

**« tu es sûre ? tu dois manger tu sais… »**

**« Maman, puisqu'elle te dit qu'elle n'a plus faim ! laisse là ! tu ne vas tout de même pas la gaver ! »** intervient Bill

**« Elle porte mon premier petit enfant ! alors je fais attention à ce qu'elle mange bien pour eux deux ! » **dit elle

J'entends un bruit qui ressemble étrangement à un étranglement venant de ma gauche. C'est Percy qui c'est étouffé avec le contenu de son verre. Pénélope lui tape doucement dans le dos alors qu'il tousse.

**« Premier petit enfant ? » **demande t il en me regardant bizarrement

**« Oui » **répond froidement Bill. **« Fleur et moi allons avoir un bébé. C'est la suite logique à notre mariage ! »**

Percy baisse un peu les yeux.

**« Quand vous êtes vous mariés ? »** demande timidement Pénélope

**« Août dernier… »** répond je

**« C'était un très beau mariage ! » **informe Molly

**« Oui, un très beau mariage… mariage auquel vous étiez conviés d'ailleurs ! c'est étrange que tu ne le sache pas Pénélope »** dit Bill

Cette fois ci, Percy semble fasciné par le contenu de son assiette.

**« A moins que mon cher petit frère est si peu de considération pour nous pour ne pas te montrer cette invitation que nous avons eu la gentillesse de lui envoyer… »** Poursuit il

**« Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous serions venu à ce mariage ! » **lance Percy

**« Parce que c'était le mariage de ton frère Percy ! » **s'écrit Arthur

**« Et alors ! qu'est ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse ! vous m'avez renier je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi je serrais venu à ce stupide mariage ! »** s'emporte Percy

Bill se lève soudain faisant tomber sa chaise.

**« Stupide mariage ! »** répète il **« Je peux savoir ce que tu entend par stupide mariage ! »** hurle t il menaçant

**« Bill s'il te plait ne t'énerve pas comme ça ! »** lui dis je

**« Je m'énerve si je veux ! »** me hurle t il **« Vas y Percy, précise ta pensée ! »**

**« Soit réaliste enfin ! » **lance Percy **« Ton mariage ne peut pas duré ! tu as épousé une vélane ! alors peut être qu'avant de te faire défiguré, tu aurais eu ta chance, mais maintenant que tu n'es plus le beau, le grand, le fort Bill, elle va se lasser de toi ! ce mariage ne va pas durer ! elle va te quitter parce qu'elle en aura rencontré un autre ! on mais tu crois vraiment qu'elle t'aim… »**

CLAC

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. C'est la seconde gifle qu'il reçoit aujourd'hui.

**« Comment osez vous dire une chose pareille ! »** siffle je. **« Je vous interdit de remettre en question mon mariage ! j'aime Bill et je ne suis pas prête de le quitter ! et ça même si il me le demandé ! nous allons avoir un bébé et notre mariage n'est en aucun cas une mascarade ! »**

Je m'arrête un moment. Tout le monde me regarde et Fred, Georges et Arthur retiennent Bill pour ne pas qu'il se ru sur Percy.

**« Calme toi Fleur ! pense au bébé ! » **me dit Molly en tentant de me faire rasseoir, en vain.

**« Je suis très calme Molly ! Et le bébé va très bien ! » **Répond je « **Vous savez, on m'a dit beaucoup de choses sur vous Perceval »** poursuis je en me tournant vers lui. **« On m'a dit que vous étiez orgueilleux, vaniteux et peut reconnaissant… je n'y ai pas cru, je me suis dit que personne ne pouvait être comme ça ! Je me suis dit que vous aviez peut être vos raison pour ne plus parler aux membres de votre famille mais maintenant, je pense que tous avaient raison ! On ne m'a dit que la stricte vérité ! Vous êtes odieux ! »**

**« Ca suffit ! » **cris Percy en se levant. **« Nous partons Pénélope ! je refuse de rester ici pour me faire insulter ! et surtout pas par cette fille qui a été assez stupide pour se faire engrosser par mon frère ! »**

**« Percy ! »** hurle Molly scandalisée

Mais ce dernier n'a pas le temps de réagir. Bill s'est libéré de l'emprise de ses frères et de son père et il agrippe maintenant Percy par le col de la robe de sorcier. Il le soulève haut au dessus du sol, mon mari étant bien plus grand et plus fort que son frère.

**« Ne t'avise plus jamais de l'insulter Percy ! Tu risques de le regretter tout le long de ta petite vie ! » **Siffle Bill

**« Bill lâche le chéri… » **supplies je

**« Non ! » **hurle t il en se tournant vers moi.

La rage se voit sur son visage aussi clairement que l'eau à la mer. Il est vraiment fou de rage… et il me fait un peu peur. Beaucoup même. Je sais qu'il ne me fera rien mais il serait capable de faire beaucoup de mal à Percy. Vraiment beaucoup de mal.

**« Lâche le Bill ! »** lui dit Charlie qui tante de desserrer les mains de Bill qui ont maintenant pris possession de la gorge de Percy, l'étranglant presque. **« Lâche le et calme toi ! Tu lui fais peur ! » **Hurle t il en me désignant.

Bill tourne la tête vers moi et il lâche immédiatement son frère. Il s'avance vers moi mais je recule un peu. Toujours nettement apeurée. Je vois bien que sa colère c'est tout de suite dissipée en voyant ma peur mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur de lui.

Percy se remet sur ses pieds et rajuste sa robe. Il nous regarde tous avec mépris et lance :

**« C'est vous qui m'avez renié ! et maintenant mon propre frère tante de me tuer ! vous devriez avoir honte ! »**

Il remet son manteau.

**« C'est toi qui nous a tourné le dos Percy ! »** lance George (ou Fred je n'en sais rien).

**« Vous m'y avez forcé ! vous n'avez aucune ambition ! moi j'ai un bon métier et je peux a ma femme une vie convenable dans une maison qui tient debout ! » **riposte Percy

**« Je crois que tu devrai t'en aller Percy… »** dit calmement Tom en apportant la veste de Pénélope.

**« C'est de toute façon se que je comptais faire ! merci pour le déjeuné Tom. »**

Il lui tend quelques galions et se dirige vers la porte sans un regard pour nous.

**« Peut être que nous n'avons pas d'argent Percy » **dit soudain Arthur.

Percy s'arrête la main sur la poignée de la porte. Mais il ne se retourne pas.

**« Peut être que nous n'avons pas de maison qui tienne convenablement debout et que tes frères ne peuvent pas en offrir une à leur femme… mais nous, nous avons le plus important. L'amour de notre famille et notre dignité… deux choses que tu as définitivement perdu ! »**

Percy ouvre la porte et sort.

**« Je suis vraiment désolée… »** Nous dit Pénélope avant de lui courir après.

Le silence retombe sur nous. Bill s'avance vers moi et me lance un regard désolé. Il ouvre légèrement les bras et je m'y blottis.

**« Je suis désolé… » **me dit il à l'oreille. **« Je n'aurais jamais dû te hurler dessus mais lui… il m'a mis hors de moi ! je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler… »**

**« Ce n'est rien… » **lui dis je. **« Mais tu m'as fait peur… ne recommence plus je t'en pris… »**

**« C'est promis chérie… je suis désolé… »**

Je me détache doucement de lui. Molly est en train de s'excuser au pré d'Elena pour le scandale qui vient d'éclater.

Nous nous rasseyons et Tom nous apporte le dessert.

**« Je suis vraiment navrée Fleur, de se que Percy à dit. » **me dit Molly. **« Il a vraiment était odieux… je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être aussi… aussi… enfin qu'un jour mon fils le plus poli puisse dire de pareilles choses ! »**

**« Ce n'est rien Molly, je vous assure… »** lui souris je

Elle me sourit faiblement, les larmes aux yeux. Je sais que Percy vient de lui faire énormément de mal. Ce garçon est vraiment odieux ! Comment peut on tourner le dos à sa propre mère !

Nous terminons de déjeuner dans une atmosphère un peu tendue.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Nous sommes à présent fin mai. J'entame ma 13ème semaine de grossesse. Ou mon quatrième mois. Mon ventre commence vraiment à s'arrondir et Bill en est ravi. Avant hier, nous avions rendez vous chez le docteur Graham. Elle dit que tout va bien, que le bébé se développe très bien. La gynécomage n'a pas était en mesure de déterminer le sexe du bébé. Elle a dit que c'était encore trop tôt. Mais étant donné la mémoire impressionnante de mon mari, il s'est souvenu qu'elle lui avait dit la dernière qu'il était possible de déterminer si le bébé était un garçon dès le troisième mois. Et comme il n'a rien vu à l'échographie qui puisse appartenir à un garçon, il en a déduit que c'était une fille… et malgré le fait que la gynécomage lui ait répété et affirmé que rien n'était moins sûr, il n'en démord pas et dit à qui veut bien l'entendre que nous allons avoir une fille. Molly s'est montrée septique. Elle affirme que le premier enfant d'un Weasley n'est jamais une fille ! Mais elle a quand même était ravie. Bien entendu, tous savent que ce n'est pas sûr… qu'il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour être réellement fixé. Il n'y a que Bill qui y croit dur comme fer. Il me fait rire. Ce matin, lorsque je me suis réveillée à dix heures, il n'était pas dans l'appartement. Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter lorsqu'il est revenu avec un petit paquet sous le bras. Lorsque je l'ai ouvert, j'y ai découvert une paire de tout petits chaussons roses. Il s'est précipité dès l'ouverture du magasin à Pré au Lard pour les acheter. J'espère que sera une fille… il serait tellement dessus autrement…

Nous sommes samedi. Nous ne travaillons plus le samedi. C'est inutile, il n'y a déjà plus assez de travail pour nous occuper la semaine alors le week-end !

Il est 22h30 et nous venons de rentrer d'une réunion à l'Ordre. Il ne se passe rien de plus que d'habitude. Molly et Arthur ont reçus des nouvelles de Ron, Harry et Hermione hier soir. Ils disent qu'ils vont bien et qu'ils espèrent pouvoir revenir bientôt. Je suis installée sous les couvertures, un livre à la main. Il fait encore froid pour cette fin mai. Il a même grêlé il y a deux jours. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ! Je commence à somnoler lorsque Bill ressort de la salle de bain. Il vient s'allonger prés de moi. Je pose mon livre et je me blotti contre lui.

**« Il faut lui trouver un prénom… » **dit il

**« Un prénom ? » **demande je

**« Oui, pour elle ! »** répond il en posant une main sur mon ventre.

Je souris et je mets ma main sur la sienne.

**« On a encore le temps chéri non ? » **demande je

**« oui, mais il vaut mieux si prendre plus tôt que trop tard ! imagine qu'on n'ait pas trouvé lorsqu'elle naîtra ! »** dit il

Je souris de plus belle. Il ne parle plus du bébé qu'au féminin. Mais il a raison. Fille ou garçon, il faut lui trouver un prénom.

**« Très bien ! »** dis je à présent enthousiaste. **« Quel prénom tu aimerais qu'on lui donne ? » **demande je

**« J'aime beaucoup Rose… »**

**« A non ! je refuse que mon bébé porte un nom de fleur ! il y en a assez de moi ! »** ris je

Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé m'appeler Fleur. Je me demande d'où est venue l'idée à mes parents de m'appeler Fleur !

Bill rit doucement en resserrant son étreinte autour de moi. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

**« Emilie »** propose t il

Je secoue la tête en signe de négation.

**« Sarah ? »**

Nouveau signe de tête.

**« Vanessa ? »**

**« non ! »** dis je

**« Alors vas y propose en toi des prénoms ! si tu n'aimes aucun des miens ! »** rit il

**« Julien… » **propos je

**« Chérie, Julien c'est un nom de garçon ! on ne va pas appeler notre fille Julien ! »** s'indigne t il

**« Chéri… personne ne t'a dit que c'était une fille ! »** lui dis je doucement

**« Je l'ai vu Fleur ! »** s'exclame t il

**« Tu n'as rien vu du tout chéri ! »**

**« Justement ! »** s'obstine t il

Je soupire.

**« Et si jamais c'était un garçon ! Nous n'aurons pas de prénom pour lui ! On ne va tout de même pas l'appeler Vanessa ! »** continu je

**« Se sera une fille ! »** dit il avec conviction.

**« Oui mais si… »**

**« Non ! je te dit que se sera une fille…»**

Il passe sa main sous son grand T-shirt que j'ai maintenant adopté pour dormir. Il caresse doucement mon ventre légèrement rond de sa main.

**« Se sera une fille… une petite blonde aux yeux bleu clair…» **Souffle t il a nouveau en enfouissant son visage dans mes cheveux.

Je soupire. Une vraie tête de mule !

**« Très bien alors une fille… mais si c'est un garçon on l'appellera Julien d'accord ? »** tente je une dernière fois

**« Julien Weasley ? c'est bof… »** constate t il

**« Alors pourquoi pas William ? William junior ? »**

**« non ! pas William ! »**

**« Pourquoi ? c'est très joli William… j'aime beaucoup… »** assure je

**« Non, c'est moi que tu aimes beaucoup ! il faut faire la différence ! » **rit il

Je ris. Non mais vraiment ! Impossible d'être sérieux quelques minutes !

**« Bill ! c'est toi qui voulais choisir ! soit sérieux s'il te plait ! c'est important un prénom ! c'est pour toute la vie ! on ne va pas l'appeler Marguerite ! »**

**« A non ! beurk ! »**

Il rit doucement. Je me blottis encore un peu plus contre lui. J'entends alors le bruit de la pluie battante dehors. C'est insensé ! Il avait cessé de pleuvoir ! Nous avons même eu un peu de soleil aujourd'hui ! Nous sommes tout de même début juin ! Je soupire.

**« Bill ? »** appelle je

**« Oui ? »**

**« Tu sais… ces derniers temps j'ai beaucoup pensé à se que Percy nous a dit… »**

**« Je t'ai déjà dit d'oublier tout ça Fleur… »** soupire t il

**« Oui je sais mais… mais tu n'as pas cru ce qu'il a dit n'est ce pas ? »** demande je en me redressant sur un coude pour le regarder

**« Non. je n'en ai pas cru un mot… chérie, je sais que tu m'aimes et que… et que mon apparence ne te pose aucun problème… tu me le prouve tout les jours ! et je… je sais que tu ne me quitteras pas. Nous allons avoir notre famille, ne pense plus à Percy ! c'est un idiot ! »**

Il s'arrête.

**« Oui mais ce qu'il à dit… beaucoup de monde partage son opinion à mon sujet… ta mère partageait cette opinion ! »** dis je

**« Oui, elle la partageait ! avant ! Fleur s'il te plait, ni pense plus ! on est bien là, tout les deux… on est mariés depuis bientôt un an et on va avoir un bébé. regarde Percy, il n'a connu qu'une seule fille dans sa vie et il l'a épousée ! sans rien dire à sa famille à qui il a tourné le dos pour une question d'ambition ! il est ridicule ! et il n'y a que lui qui ne s'en rend pas comte ! »**

Il s'arrête de nouveau et repose ses mains sur mon ventre.

**« Il ne faut pas faire attention à se qu'il dit ! Il a dit que notre mariage était une mascarade mais c'est le siens qui en ait une… il ne pourra pas fonder convenablement une famille si il ne pense pas un peu moins à sa carrière et un peu plus à sa femme ! Regarde lorsqu'il est partit ! il ne l'a même pas attendue ! Il n'a pas assez de valeur pour que tu t'occuper de se qu'il dit ma belle… »**

**« Tu as raison… »**

**« J'ai toujours raison ! rassurée ? »**

**« Oui… »** souffle je contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

**« Tu n'y penseras plus n'est ce pas ? »**

**« Non… »**

Il me sourit, rassuré, et me rend mon baiser.

Il a raison… pourquoi est ce que je n'arrête pas de repenser à ce que m'a dit Percy ? C'est idiot ! Il est idiot ! Bill a raison… nous serons bientôt mariés depuis un an et nous allons agrandir la famille Weasley… que demander de plus… j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut… une grande famille, un mari qui m'aime et bientôt un bébé… si il n'y avait pas cette guerre, tout serait absolument parfait…

J'entends la pluie redoubler à l'extérieur. Je me demande quand nous pourrons avoir un peu de soleil… est ce que ça a un rapport avec cette guerre et ce Voldemort ? Non… non ?

Je soupire. Bill a éteint la lumière et sa respiration est maintenant régulière. Il s'est endormi.

Je repense à se qu'il m'a dit. Est-ce qu'il a raison ? Est ce que nous allons vraiment avoir une fille ? Je pose doucement ma main sur mon ventre. « Une petite blonde aux yeux bleu clair »…moi je préfèrerais une petit rouquine aux yeux bleu foncé… nous verrons bien… plus que deux petits mois et nous serons fixés sur le sexe de ce bébé…plus que deux mois… et plus que 6 mois avant sa naissance… mon cœur se serre et mon estomac se noue. Je redoute plus que tout le mois de novembre. Je suis ravie d'être enceinte mais… mais si tout ne se passait pas normalement ? Si je perdais la vie en mettant mon enfant au monde comme ma mère ? Je me serre un peu plus contre Bill. Non… il ne faut pas que j'y pense. Ce n'est pas parce que maman est morte en couche qu'il va m'arriver la même chose ! C'est ridicule… il ne faut pas que je m'inquiète… de toute façon j'ai encore le temps d'y penser…


	24. la petite maison dans la prairie

**Coucou à tous! alors voilà, tout d'abord, je veux vous dire que l'on m'a fait reùarqué que je n'acceptais pas les reviews anonymes, ce qui n'est pas du tout intentionnel! alors j'ai cherché et j'ai rectifié le tir... maintenant, toutes les reviews sont acceptées!**

**voilà! j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! le prichain arrivera samedi!**

**bonne lecture et bisous à tous...**

**lillyjade**

****

****

****

**_24. La petite maison dans la prairie.._**

Le mois de Juillet débute. Avec lui est revenu le beau temps. Le pluie a cessée, remplacée par une chaleur étouffante. Nous sommes le 10.

La semaine dernière, nous avions rendez vous chez la gynécomage. Nous avons appris le sexe du bébé. C'est une fille. Bill n'a pas cessé de répéter qu'il me l'avait dit, qu'il avait raison, qu'il en était sûr ! Il est fou de joie. On dirait un petit enfant à qui on déclare que son anniversaire aura lieu tout les mois. Tout le monde est ravi. Molly a dit que c'était une première dans la famille Weasley ! je dois dire que j'en suis assez fière. Harry, Ron et Hermione qui sont revenus quelques jours la semaine dernière ont étaient ravis d'apprendre que la famille allait s'agrandir. Même Hermione qui ne m'a jamais vraiment aimée.

J'en suis à la moitié mon 6ème mois, mon ventre a pris pas mal de volume et il a fallu que je refasse toute ma garde robe. Pour la troisième fois ! Honnêtement, ça commence vraiment à m'agacer ! Je ne rentre plus dans aucun de mes vêtements et comme je grossi à vu d'œil, il faut sans arrêt que je renouvelle. Il est 8 heures et je sors de la douche. Nous sommes vendredi et nous devons aller travailler dans une demi heure. Je sors de la salle de bain avec une simple serviette nouée autour de ma poitrine. Je me dirige vers mon armoire et j'en sors une toute légère robe beige. Je l'enfile et lorsque je veux remonter la fermeture éclaire, elle coince. Et encore une robe qui ne me va plus ! Je soupire violement et je laisse tomber mes bras le long de mon corps.

Je sens alors deux bras forts encercler ma taille. Bill pose son menton sur mon épaule et met ses deux grandes mains sur mon ventre.

**« Elle est très belle cette robe… »** murmure t il

**« Oui et elle le serait encore plus si elle m'allait ! »** réplique je de mauvaise humeur.

**« Pourquoi tu ne l'agrandis pas à l'aide d'un sort ? » **demande t il

**« Tout simplement parce que je ne sais pas le faire ! »** répond je de plus en plus agacée.

Il s'éloigne un peu de moi, sort sa baguette de sa poche et murmure un sort. le tissu de ma robe s'élargit alors et je sens Bill remonter la fermeture éclaire dans mon dos avec une grande facilité.

**« Et voilà Miss Grincheuse… »** Souffle t il à mon oreille en remettant ses mains sur mon ventre.

Ses mains sont tellement grandes qu'elles recouvrent presque entièrement mon ventre. Nous restons là, sans bouger, devant le miroir. J'ai tellement besoin de douceur et de tendresse en ce moment que je profite au maximum de ce petit moment juste entre ses bras avant de partir pour la banque.

**« How ! »** m'écris je alors d'un seule coup

**« Tu as senti ça ? » **demande Bill

**« Oui… »**

C'est le bébé. Elle vient de me donner un coup. C'est la première fois. Elle a bougé. C'est une sensation incroyable. Je me retourne vers Bill qui sourit étrangement, les yeux fixés sur mon ventre d'où ses mains n'ont pas bougées.

**« Waouh… c'était… c'était elle ?... » **demande t il

**« Oui… » **souffle je

**« Tu crois que c'était quoi ? une main ? »** demande t il

**« Je pencherais plus pour un pied… »**

Il ne répond pas. Il regarde toujours ses mains. Maintenant ses pouces caressent doucement mon ventre. Il a l'air émerveillé.

**« Chéri… il faudrait peut être que nous y allions… nous allons être en retard… » **lui dis je doucement en caressant sa joue avec ma main.

**« Non… »** dit il. **« Elle va recommencer… attend encore un peu… »**

**« Bill… »**

**« S'il te plait… »**

**« D'accord… »** capitule je. **« Mais s'il te plait, laisse moi m'asseoir je suis restée trop longtemps debout… »**

Il sort soudain de sa torpeur et me soulève pour m'allonger au beau milieu du lit. Il soulève ma robe, pose sa tête sur ma poitrine et met ses mains à plat sur mon ventre, le caressant tout doucement. Je mets une main dans ses cheveux qu'il a noué en catogan et une autre avec les siennes sur mon ventre.

Seigneur… ma fille a bougée… c'est une sensation tellement étrange, tellement agréable en même temps… son tout petit pied… tellement petit. Moi aussi j'espère qu'elle va recommencer, qu'elle va de nouveau se manifester. Mais non. Elle ne bouge plus.

**« Pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne le refait pas ? » **demande Bill déçus

**« Peut être qu'elle dort… »** propose je

**« Alors c'est bien une Weasley ! »** rit il

J'éclate de rire. Il se relève et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je soupire de contentement lorsqu'il devient plus entreprennent. Mais il s'arrête aussi vite qu'il a commencé. Je grogne un peu et il sourit contre mes lèvres.

**« On a pas le temps chérie… on est déjà en retard… mais ce n'est que partie remise… »** souffle t il

**« J'espère… »** grogne je

Il se lève et m'aide à en faire autant. J'arrange ma robe et nous sortons pour transplaner jusqu'à la banque.

Lorsque nous arrivons dans notre bureau, Matilda n'est pas là. Depuis qu'elle sait que je suis enceinte, elle nous évite comme la peste. Je crois qu'elle a enfin compris qu'elle avait perdu ma partie. Elle avait recommencé à faire des avances à Bill juste avant que je ne tombe enceinte mais lorsqu'elle l'a su… enfin, elle ne l'a pas cru au début. C'est moi qui le lui ai annoncé un matin alors que Bill discutait avec le patron. Elle ne m'a pas cru, elle m'a dit que j'inventais uniquement pour qu'elle cesse de faire des avances à Bill et que c'était inutile. Puis j'ai grossi et elle a continué à s'entêter en disant que je mangeais trop… j'ai fini par lui montrer une écographie… et là, elle a pris un sacré coup… elle est devenue blanche comme un linge en bredouillant des « non… on c'est impossible… tu ne peux pas » et un tas de choses sans la moindre cohérence. Elle n'est pas venue pendant les deux jours qui ont suivit. Et maintenant elle fait son possible pour ne pas nous croiser. Ni lui, ni moi. Tant mieux. Moins je la vois, mieux je me porte.

Il est midi. Nous sortons un peu de la banque. J'ai réussi à persuader Bill d'aller déjeuner chez Tom. Les rues sont toujours désertes. On y croise quelques vieillards qui n'ont plus rien à perdre ou bien des gens qui n'ont pas l'air vraiment net.

Nous entrons dans le pub. Il est désert, comme d'habitude. Tom nous installe dans le fond où personne ne peut vraiment nous voir « par mesure de sécurité ». Et puis, Bill à toujours du mal avec le regard des autres, des étrangers. Ses cicatrices se sont un peu atténuées mais elles sont toujours nettement visibles aux yeux de tous. Il ne s'y fait pas. Et l'arrivée du bébé n'arrange en rien les choses. Bien au contraire. Il y a deux jours, je l'ai entendu parler par cheminée avec Arthur. Il lui disait qu'il avait peur que notre fille est peur de lui, qu'elle le rejette, qu'il avait peur que plus tard, elle ait honte de se montrer avec lui. Arthur lui disait qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire, qu'elle serait sa fille et qu'elle n'aurait jamais honte de lui, qu'il ne lui ferait pas peur et qu'elle l'aimerait. Il lui a dit que ses craintes n'étaient pas justifiées…

Bill n'a jamais su que j'avais tout entendu. J'était sensé être chez Amanda mais il se trouve que j'étais revenue avec une heure d'avance.

Il ne m'en a pas parlé, il ne m'a pas confié ses craintes. J'aimerais qu'il m'en parle… ne serais ce qu'un peu…

**« Fleur ? Fleur tu m'écoutes ? »**

Je sursaute. Bill me sort de mes pensées.

**« Oh désolé mon chéri, j'était ailleurs… »** lui dis je alors que Tom nous apporte les entrées

**« Oui j'ai vu ça… » **rit il

**« Qu'est ce que tu me disais ? » **lui demande je

**« Je disais que je voudrais que tu arrêtes de travailler… » **lance t il alors.

**« Pardon ? »**

Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ? Il veut que je cesse de travailler ?

**« Je voudrais que tu… »**

**« Oui, j'ai très bien compris ce que tu voulais mais… enfin pourquoi ?** » demande je

**« Enfin ma belle…** **tu es enceinte ! »**

**« Oui mais pas impotente ! je ne vais pas arrêter de travailler Bill ! »**

**« Mais il y aura bien un moment où tu ne pourras plus ! » **insiste t il

**« Oui… mais pas maintenant ! je peux encore travailler Bill ! »**

**« Je ne veux pas que tu te fatigue inutilement Fleur… pense à elle… »**

Je soupire.

**« Ne t'en fait pas… je pense à elle chéri et je sais que je ne vais bientôt plus pouvoir transplaner. Alors je vais travailler encore quelques semaines et après j'arrêterais… »** lui dis je

**« Promis ? »**

**« Promis ! »**

Il sourit rassuré. Vraiment ! Il me couve de plus en plus ! Je ne peux plus rien faire. Il fait tout à ma place. Pas que je m'en plaigne mais je sais qu'il se fatigue. La pleine lune approche et il est de plus en plus fatigué.

Tom arrive alors à notre table.

**« Alors les amoureux ? comment ça va ? »** demande t il

**« Très bien merci Tom »** répond Bill

**« Et le bébé ? »**

**« Elle va très bien ! »** réponds je

**« Elle ? alors c'est une fille ? »** demande t il

**« Oh ! nous ne t'avions rien dit ? »** demande je

**« Non… »** sourit il **« Mais ça ne fait rien… alors la naissance est prévue pour quand ? »** demande t il

**« Pour le 15 novembre. »** répond fièrement Bill

Tom nous sourit et s'installe avec nous à la table. Il n'y a toujours aucun client, il peut se le permettre.

**« Et vous lu avait choisi un prénom ? »** questionne t il

**« Non… nous n'arrivons pas à nous mettre d'accord… »** dis je

**« Elle ne veut pas qu'on l'appelle Vanessa ! » **lance Bill avec un faux air scandalisé

**« Elle a raison ! » **dit Tom avec conviction.

**« Tu vois ! »** souris à mon mari d'un air triomphant.

**« Oui bon ça va… on oubli Vanessa ! »** ronchonne Bill

Je fais un grand sourire à Tom. On oubli Vanessa. Dieu merci ! Je ne me voyais pas du tout appeler ma fille Vanessa. Non ! Mais il faudrait peut être que nous nous décidions… dans moins de cinq mois… nous devons aussi lui préparer sa chambre. Bill reporte toujours le jour où nous devons le faire. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi. Nous sommes allés acheter des vêtements, des peluches, les meubles et papa nous a fait envoyé un magnifique berceau en chêne sculpté à la main. Nous avons tout mis au Terrier, nous n'avons pas vraiment de place dans l'appartement. Il ne nous manque plus que la peinture de la chambre. Mais Bill me dit toujours « oh pas aujourd'hui Fleur ! Je suis trop fatigué ! ». Lui qui est si pressé de la voir arriver…

**« Tom… » **demande Bill en baissant la vois. **« Ce dont nous avions parlé… c'est toujours d'actualité ? »**

**« Bien entendu ! attend ! »** répond Tom

Il se lève et se rend derrière le bar. Il revient quelques secondes plus tard, un petit papier à la main qu'il donne à Bill.

**« Vous pourrez y allé ce soir… »** dit il

**« Déjà ? il a fait vite ! » **s'étonne Bill

**« Oui… je t'avais bien dit que se serait vite fait ! et puis je suis sûr qu'elle va l'adorer ! » **sourit Tom

**« Mais de quoi est ce que vous parlez ? »** demande je agacée

**« Tu verras ce soir ma belle… » **sourit Bill

**« Comment ça ce soir ? qu'est ce qu'il y a ce soir ? »**

**« Tu verras je te dis ! soit patiente ! »** me répond il

**« Bill, en ce moment, la patience ce n'est pas vraiment mon fort et je déteste que tu me caches des choses ! »** m'énerve je

**« Je ne te cache rien chérie… tu comprendras tout ce soir… » **me dit il d'une vois douce. **« Maintenant, nous devons retourner à la banque, nous allons finir par être en retard. »**

Il se lève et donne quelques gallions à Tom et m'aide à me relever. J'ai beaucoup de mal après le déjeuner. Nous sortons et nous retournons à la banque.

18h30. A peine l'horloge a-t-elle sonné la demi que Bill se relève de son fauteuil et range ses dossiers. Il en fait de même avec les miens et m'entraîne vers la sortie sans un mot. Il me laisse tout juste le temps d'aller passer ma robe.

**« Mais enfin Bill qu'est ce que tu fais ! » **demande je

**« Je t'emmène quelque part ! » **répond il

**« Oh non ! pas ce soir ! je suis épuisée ! ça ne peut pas attendre ce week-end ? »**

**« Certainement pas non ! c'est toi qui voulais savoir à midi ! je t'ai dis que tu saurais ce soir… alors tu va savoir ! »** explique t il

Il s'arrête à l'entrée de la banque et se retourne vers moi.Il noue ses bras autour de moi et me serre contre lui en me murmurant qu'il va nous faire transplaner. Et c'est se qu'il fait. Nous nous retrouvons alors dans ce qui semble être un petit coin de campagne. Je regarde Bill en attente d'une explication mais il ne fait que me sourire et m'entraîne dans une petite allée goudronnée. Nous arrivons vite devant une devant une petite barrière blanche qui garde l'entrée d'un petit jardin fleuri. Bill pousse la barrière et ma laisse passer. Il y a une allée de graviers qui mène à…

A une petite maison. Enfin, pas si petite que ça d'ailleurs. Oh non ! Il n'a pas fait ça ! Je croyais qu'il avait abandonné l'idée d'acheter une maison ! Il ne m'en avait pas reparlé ! Oh seigneur ! Mais nous n'avons pas d'argent pour nous acheter une maison ! Et surtout pas une comme celle là ! Il frappe à la grande porte d'entrée. Un vieil homme vient nous ouvrir. Il nous fait un grand sourire édenté.

**« Vous devez être Mr et Mme Weasley ! entrez je vous en pris !... » **nous dit il d'une vois enrouée.

Bill le salut et me fait signe d'entrer.

**« Je vais vous laisser… encore merci Mr Weasley ! »** poursuit le vieil homme.

Il tend une main cagneuse à Bill que celui-ci serre. L'homme me salut en s'inclinant bien bas et s'en vas en nous souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde.

**« Tu vas m'expliquer maintenant ? » **demande je à Bill

**« Oui… viens… » **me dit il en me souriant.

Je prends la main qu'il me tend et je le laisse m'entraîner derrière lui. Il m'emmène dans une grande cuisine carrelée avec de grosses pierres au sol et sur les murs. Puis dans un immense salon - salle à manger ocre où trône une superbe cheminée aux épais linteaux de bois. Une grande table de bois également est lourdement posée à l'opposé d'un canapé d'angle noir et des petits fauteuils assortis.

**« Bill ne me dit pas que tu as… » **commence je

**« Chut… » **me coupe t il. **« Laisse moi terminer de te faire faire le tour et ensuite tu pourras me hurler dessus… d'accord ? »** me coupe t il

Et sans attendre ma réponse, il m'entraîne vers des escaliers de pierre. Il m'aide à les gravir et nous emmène vers une première porte. Il l'ouvre.

J'entre dans une grande pièce aux dominantes jaunes. Un immense lit à baldaquin trône au beau milieu de cette chambre. Une minute… mais je le reconnais ! C'est mon lit ! Celui de ma chambre chez papa ! Je me tourne vers mon mari et je le regarde avec de grands yeux pleins d'étonnement. Son sourire s'élargit et il ouvre la grande fenêtre. Grande fenêtre qui donne dur un petit balcon avec une vue imprenable sur un grand champ.

**« C'est le jardin… »** chuchote t il à mon oreille.

**« Bill… »**

**« Non ! pas encore ma douce… tu dois encore voir une dernière pièce… la plus importante ! »** me coupe t il de nouveau.

Il m'entraîne alors hors de cette chambre (que je suppose être la notre) et ouvre la porte de la pièce juste en face. Il y entre devant moi et me laisse passer. Et là… c'est le choc !

C'est une chambre d'enfant. Légèrement plus grande que la précédente. Tous les meubles que nous avons achetés y sont disposés, des jouets et un parc ont étés rajoutés. Les murs ont étaient peints en rose pâle et en blanc et de fins rideaux de ses mêmes couleurs ont étaient accrochés à la fenêtre. Une vraie chambre de petite fille.

**« C'est la plus grande des chambres »** me dit Bill. **« Je me suis dis qu'elle serait bien là… »**

Il s'avance vers la fenêtre et l'ouvre pour faire entrer un peu d'air. Moi je ne dis rien, je ne bouge même pas, trop surprise.

**« La maison est à nous »** continu t il. **« Mes frères et mon père m'ont aidés à tout préparer et à peindre aussi. Et ton père est également venu nous aider… »**

**« Alors toutes ces heures où vous disparaissiez le week-end, vous n'alliez pas jouer au Quidditch ? »** demande je

**« Non… »** sourit Bill. **« Alors, elle te plait ? la maison je veux dire… »**

**« Oh merlin Bill ! bien sûr qu'elle me plait ! elle est tout simplement magnifique ! »**

**« Tant mieux parce que… parce que nous vivons ici désormais… »**

**« Quoi ? mais et l'appartement ! »** demande je

**« Vendu… enfin, j'ai des acheteurs mais j'ai préféré attendre de voir si tu aimais la maison pour le vendre… »** explique t il

**« Mais enfin comment as-tu pu acheter cette maison ! Nous n'avons pas assez d'argent ! »** m'écris je

**« J'ai… j'ai finalement demandé de l'aide à ton père… pas beaucoup et je compte tout lui remboursé ! » **dit il. **« Et puis, le vieil homme qui nous a ouvert, c'est le beau frère de Tom… il m'a fait un prix étant donné qu'il n'y habité déjà plus et qu'il n'a pas vraiment besoin d'argent… j'ai eu de la chance… »**

**« Oh Bill ! c'est magnifique ! »** m'écris je

Je lui saute au cou. Il m'a acheté une maison… je n'arrive pas a y croire ! Et il a tout aménagé ! Et cette chambre ! Elle est magnifique !

« **Je suis content que la maison te plaise… »** me dit il doucement

Il se détache un peu de moi.

**« Regarde, on a peint la chambre de la petite avec un très léger rose, comme ça, si plus tard elle a envie de changer on aura qu'a passer un peu de peinture par-dessus… »** dit il en me montrant le léger rose sur les murs.

**« C'est magnifique chéri… merci… merci beaucoup ! »** lui dis je

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et je l'embrasse doucement.

**« Bonjour Miss Fleur ! »** lance une petite vois aigu derrière moi.

Je me retourne et je me retrouve face à Vikky, l'elfe de maison de papa.

**« Vikky ? mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » **lui demande je. **« Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? »** demande je à Bill

**« C'est ton père qui nous l'a donné… il dit que nous en avons plus besoin que lui et puis, elle a été ravie lorsqu'on lui a dit qu'elle s'occuperais un peu de la petite… »** explique Bill

**« Vraiment ? » **m'étonne je

**« Oh oui Miss Fleur ! Vikky est vraiment très contente de revenir avec vous ! vous avez beaucoup manqué à Vikky Miss Fleur ! »** dit la petite elfe en secouant ses grandes oreilles. **« Et puis, Vikky promet qu'elle s'occupera bien de la petit Miss… oui, oui ! comme si elle était sa propres petite Miss ! c'est promis ! »**

Je souris largement. Quel bonheur !

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Il est minuit. Nous venons tout juste de nous coucher. J'ai absolument voulu visiter toutes les pièces de la maison et le jardin après le dîner. Je suis tranquillement installée sous mes draps de soie, dans mon grand lit queen à baldaquins. Bill entre dans la chambre et s'installe prés de moi. je me blotti contre lui.

**«** **Lucy ! »** m'écris je

**«** **Quoi Lucy, qui est Lucy ? »** demande Bill qui a sursauté.

**«** **Personne… enfin je veux dire… Lucy, c'est un joli prénom tu ne trouves pas ? »** demande je

**«** **Lucy ? Lucy Weasley ? oui ça sonne bien… j'aime beaucoup… »** répond il

**« Alors ce sera Lucy ? » **demande je pleine d'espoir

**« Oui, se sera Lucy… »**

Je l'embrasse et je me recouche. Lucy… Lucy… je sens la main de Bill se poser sur mon ventre. Tous les soirs il s'endort une main sur mon ventre. C'est devenu une habitude, un rituel en quelques sortes… je pose ma main prés de la sienne. Une petite Lucy… oui, je suis sûre que ça lui ira à merveille…

Elle sera bientôt là… plus que trois mois et demi… Merlin ! Trois mois et demi !

Nous avons décidé de passer ce week-end chez papa. Ou du moins ce samedi. Je me fatigue de plus en plus vite et la gynécomage m'a recommandé de ne plus transplaner trop souvent. Nous sommes installé dans le jardin chez papa. Gabrielle et moi nous prélassons au soleil alors que papa et Bill discutent de je ne sais quoi. Pour être honnête, je ne veux pas savoir, je m'en fiche… Samantha, elle, n'est pas là aujourd'hui. D'après papa elle est chez ses parents pour la semaine. Etrange… enfin bon.

Lorsque nous leur avons dit le prénom que nous avons choisi pour notre fille, papa et Gabrielle l'on adoré. Tant mieux. Je suis contente qu'il leur plaise. J'espère qu'il plaira aussi aux Weasley.

Alors que je me redresse un peu, je sens Lucy qui me donne un petit coup.

**« Gabrielle ! »** l'appelle je. **« Elle vient de le faire… donne moi ta main. »**

Elle me tend sa petite main et je la pose sur mon ventre nu (je suis en maillot deux pièce tranquillement allongée sur une chaise longue). Lorsque je lui ai écrit que Lucy commençait à me donner des coups de pieds, elle a assuré qu'elle aussi voulait la sentir bouger.

Oh ! Elle vient de me donner un second coup… Gabrielle l'a sentit elle aussi… elle regarde mon ventre d'un air émerveillé.

**« Oh ! Fleur regarde ! »** s'écrit elle

Elle désigne le côté de mon ventre, juste à l'endroit où la petite vient de taper. Oh par Merlin ! On peut voir son tout petit pied qui sort légèrement.

On sonne alors à la porte. Papa se lève pour aller ouvrir.

**« Bill ! » **appelle je

Il se tourne vers moi.

**« Viens voir ! »** lui dis je

Il se lève précipitamment croyant sans doute qu'il y a un problème et s'agenouille à côté de moi prés de Gabrielle.

**« Quoi ? il y a un problème avec Lucy ? »** demande t il

**« Non… regarde… »**

Je lui montre le petit pied qui dépasse à peine sur le côté de mon ventre. Il sourit alors et regarde ce tout petit bout de pied. Il pose son doigt dessus et appuis légèrement. Le pied s'enfonce légèrement et il se remet en place lorsque Bill relâche la pression. Il rit et me prend la main pour recommencer à appuyer sur le pied. Je sens ma fille pousser contre ma main de toutes ses petites forces. Je souris doucement et Gabrielle s'y met aussi. Je vais sans aucun doute avoir un bleu demain mais je m'en fiche. C'est vraiment trop beau…

J'entends alors la baie vitrée qui s'ouvre et papa revient dans le jardin… bientôt suivit de Franc… je met vite un paréo autour de moi, pour me cacher un peu. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il me voit à moitié nue.

Lorsque Bill le reconnaît, il se tend étrangement. Il tourne son visage vers moi de façon à ce que Franc ne le voit pas.

**« Fleur ! »** s'écrit celui-ci.** « Comment vas-tu ? ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ! »**

**« Hum… je… je vais très bien merci Franc… et toi ? »** lui demande je

**« A merveille maintenant que je te vois… »** sourit il

Ben voyons… chassez le naturel il revient au galop ! Apparemment il n'a pas remarqué que je j'était enceinte. Je pense que ça va lui faire un sacré choc…

**« Hum… Franc… » **Dis je. **« Tu te souviens de Bill… mon mari… »**

Je désigne Bill qui ne consent toujours pas à se retourner. Papa se met à côté de lui et lui souffle quelque chose à l'oreille. Bill semble se détendre un peu et fini par se retourné. Franc à un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il voit le visage de mon mari. Franc grogne un « oui je m'en souviens » et salut poliment Bill.

Papa nous invite alors à nous mettre à la table pour boire un thé. Bill m'aide à me relever et c'est là que mon paréo tombe au sol. Franc me regarde avec de grands yeux étonnés qui se posent bien vite sur mon ventre.

**« Tu… tu es… enceinte ! »** bafouille t il

**« Oui ! »** souris je

Gabrielle ramasse mon paréo et me le tant. Je le noue bien vite autour de moi et je vais m'asseoir avec papa à la table.

**« Depuis… depuis quand ! »** me demande Franc abasourdit

**« bientôt sept mois… »** répond je

**« Oh… et c'est… de lui ? »** demande t il en désignant Bill

**« Oui de moi ! pourquoi il y a un problème ? »** attaque Bill

Je m'apprête à lui dire de ne pas être aussi dur avec Franc mais papa m'en dissuade d'un signe de tête.

**« Non… bien sûr que non… »** répond Franc pas très sûr de lui

**« C'est une fille ! »** lance Gabrielle avec un air plus qu'arrogant. **« Ils vont l'appeler Lucy… »**

**« oh… Lucy… c'est… c'est très joli… »** déclare Frac l'air pas très convaincu de ses propres paroles.

Il se tait quelque instants.

**« Hum… Mr Delacour, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous… c'est pour cette raison que je suis venu et pas pour… enfin… vous comprenez… »** ajoute il alors d'un air solennel.

**« Bien sûr… venez dans mon bureau… »** lui dit papa

Papa se lève et m'embrasse au dessus de la tête. Je vois Bill toujours assis à la table, la tête baissée. Je change de chaise et je pose ma main sur son bras. Il lève les yeux vers moi et me sourit faiblement. Je lui rends son sourire avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue. Je sens ses cicatrices sous mes lèvres. Je sais qu'il ne voulait pas que Franc le voit comme ça.

Avant dîner, nous rentrons vite à la maison… à la maison… ça me fait vraiment tout drôle… j'aurais bien voulu resté un peu plus chez papa mais c'est la pleine lune ce soir et Bill a catégoriquement refusé que mon père et Gabrielle le vois à ses moment là… je le comprends parfaitement. Nous sommes partis bien avant le couché du soleil, pour avoir un peu de temps…

Il est 23 heures, Bill est couché et moi je suis assise sur le lit prés de lui. Quand il a précipité notre déménagement, il a oublié de prendre la potion et nous ne nous en sommes rendu compte que lorsqu'il me l'a réclamée. Il a refusé que j'aille le cherché seule et comme il est absolument incapable de venir avec moi, j'ai voulu appeler un de ses frères pour qu'il nous en amène. Mais il a une nouvelle fois refusée. Je lui ai donné une potion calmante. J'en avais un peu dans mon sac, mais pas assez pour atténuer sa douleur. Mon pauvre chéri… il souffre ce soir. Il souffre et je ne peux rien faire. Je ne parviens pas à fermer l'œil et lui s'inquiète pour moi. C'est le monde à l'envers. J'ai déposé un gant froid sur son front mais ça ne sert pas à grand-chose. Mes yeux commencent à se fermer. Lucy réclame sa nuit de sommeil tranquille. Bill s'en rend compte et contre toute attente, il se déplace un peu (utilisant toute la force dont il est capable), il me prend par la taille et me force à me coucher contre lui.

**« Ce n'est pas parce que moi je ne peux pas dormir qu'elle et toi devaient rester éveillées… endors toi ma belle… »** me chuchote t il

Je soupire de contente ment. Il me serre un peu plus fort, en faisant tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas me faire mal. Je suis tellement bien là… il me dit doucement que maintenant il a moins mal et que je peux m'endormir sans craintes…

Si seulement s'était vrai… mais j'ai bien trop sommeil pour protester… je m'endors alors qu'il pose une main sur le petit pied de Lucy qui dépasse toujours légèrement.


	25. précipitations

**Coucou à tous! je suis désolée de mettre ce chapitre si tard mais j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire aujourd'hui... enfin bon, l'essentiel, c'est que je l'ai mis non? lol!**

**alors tout d'abord... 100 reviews! waouh! je suis aux anges!**

**je dédi ce chapitre à Mam'Zelle Zizanie qui m'a mis m'a 100ème review! je suis vraiment vraiment trop contente!**

**enfin, pour continuer avec les rviews, je sais qu'il y en a à qui je n'ai pas répondu et je m'en excuse mais j'ai eu quelques soucis... je tiens à vous remercier, vraiment, ça me fait chaud au coeur et ça m'encourage à continuer!**

**pour ceux qui me laissent des reviews anonymes, si vous voulez que je vous répondes, laissez moi votre adresse e-mail! j'aime bien répondre à mes revieweuses...**

**voilà! le prochain chapitre mercredi!**

**bonne lecture!**

**bisous à tous!**

**lillyjade**

_**

* * *

**_

__

_**25. Précipitation…**_

La racine d'aconit pour anesthésier, c'est fait.

Les feuilles de bigaradier pour les effets sédatifs, c'est fait.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à ajouter les feuilles de frênes pour qu'il n'ait pas de rhumatismes le lendemain et la potion tue loup sera terminée après avoir mijoté dix heures. Le mois de novembre débute enfin. Nous sommes le 4. J'ai arrêté de travailler à la mi-août, au grand soulagement de mon cher mari ! Je ne pouvais tout simplement plus me déplacer convenablement et je me fatiguais pour un rien. Ce qui est toujours le cas d'ailleurs. Je passe la plupart de mes journées au Terrier avec Molly. Elle m'a appris quelques sorts de cuisine (que je réussie plutôt bien il faut le dire…). Mon ventre est devenu énorme ! J'en suis au point où je ne vois même plus mes pieds ! Molly dit que c'est normal, que je vais avoir une petite Weasley. Elle dit qu'elle aussi était énorme lorsqu'elle attendait Bill et encore plus pour Ginny. Et je peux vous assurer que c'est vrai ! J'ai vu des photographies ! Lorsque je ne suis pas au Terrier, c'est Molly qui vient à la maison. Bill ne veut pas que je reste seule et je dois dire que moi non plus. Je m'ennuie vraiment à ne rien faire toute la journée. En quelques mois, j'ai lu une bonne dizaine de romans en tout genre et la maison brille tellement j'ai pu la nettoyer. Vikky a même fini par s'énerver contre moi parce qu'elle n'avait plus de travail et que j'en faisais bien trop. Bill et Molly sont tout à fait d'accord avec elle.

**« Mais enfin que fais-tu ? » **demande la voix de Molly derrière moi.

Je me retourne et je la vois debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de ma cuisine, les deux poings sur les hanches.

**« Je fais la potion de Bill… » **répond-je

**« Mais enfin c'est dangereux ! Tu ne sais pas que les racines d'aconit sont toxiques ! »** demande-t-elle en m'éloignant le plus possible de mon chaudron.

**« Bien sûr que si je le sais Molly ! Mais ne vous en faites pas ! Lorsque j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, j'ai demandé au professeur de potion s'il y avait un risque avec la potion et il m'a assuré que les fumés des herbes n'étaient pas toxiques pour le bébé… pas en si petite quantité du moins… ne vous en faites pas Molly, je sais ce que je fais… »** la rassure-je

Elle me regarde sévèrement et je lui dis que, de toute façon, j'ai terminé et qu'il ne restait plus qu'à la laisser mijoté toute la journée.

Il est presque midi et Bill ne va pas tarder à rentrer pour déjeuner. Il préfère rentrer le plus souvent possible pour ne pas trop me laisser seule avec Molly. Il dit qu'il a peur qu'elle déteigne sur moi. Il a de la chance qu'elle ne l'ait jamais entendu dire ça ! Il vient en général déjeuner avec Arthur et il n'est pas rare que les jumeaux viennent aussi. Ils passent souvent me voir ici. Etant donné que les clients ne se bousculent plus dans leur boutique et qu'ils ont une employée (que je soupçonne d'avoir des vues sur Georges…) ils peuvent se permettre de s'absenter. J'aime beaucoup leur présence dans la maison. Oh, bien entendu j'aime également celle de Molly mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Les jumeaux me détendent et me font beaucoup rire. Lucy les aime également beaucoup. Elle se manifeste sans arrêt lorsqu'ils sont là. Je crois qu'elle doit reconnaître leurs vois et elle me donne pas mal de coups. C'est quelque chose qui me fatigue beaucoup mais qui fait hurler de rire les jumeaux. Ils adorent la sentir bouger.

Tient, d'ailleurs, en parlant d'eux…

Deux « pop » sonores retentissent devant la porte d'entrée. La maison est protégée, ils ne peuvent pas transplaner plus loin.

Un double « salut ! » résonne dans le hall alors qu'ils entrent. Je me retourne et je les vois embrasser Molly qui s'est dirigé vers eux pour prendre leurs vestes. Je suis debout au beau milieu du couloir entre la cuisine et le salon.

Ils s'avancent vers moi.

**« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais debout toi ! »** m'engueule gentiment Fred.

Je parviens à les reconnaître maintenant. En fait, c'est surtout parce que Bill et moi leur avons offert une chaînette en or avec la première lettre de leurs prénoms comme pendentif.

**« Je m'apprêtais à retourner m'asseoir… »** répond-je

Tous les deux soupirent et m'entraînent doucement vers le canapé du salon. Je m'y assois lourdement. Je commence à en avoir assez ! Je ne peux pas rester debout plus de deux ou trois minutes de suite parce que mes jambes ne portent plus mon énorme ventre.

La gynécomage nous a d'ailleurs dit qu'elle était surprise que je sois si grosse étant donné que ma fille n'est pas bien grande. Selon elle, Lucy serait un tout petit peu plus petite que la moyenne. Et pourtant, je ne mange pas tellement ! C'est insensé ! Je ne sais plus comment me mettre pour dormir et c'est une chance que notre lit soit bien plus large qu'un lit double sinon mon pauvre chéri n'aurait plus beaucoup de place. La naissance est prévue pour dans 11 jours. Je suis très impatiente de la voir arriver mais pour être honnête je m'inquiète un peu… beaucoup à vrai dire… j'ai parlé à Molly de mes inquiétudes concernant mon accouchement. Je lui suis dit comment maman était morte et elle m'a rassuré en me disant que ce ne serait certainement pas mon cas… que les médecins de St Mangouste étaient très compétents et que j'étais suivie par la meilleur gynécomage de l'hôpital. Papa m'a dit la même chose. Mais lui n'a pas eu besoin que je lui en parle. Il se doutait bien que j'étais inquiète. Mais ils ont quand même réussi à me rassurer… un peu…

Les jumeaux s'assoient à côté de moi. Georges à ma droite, Fred à ma gauche.

Ils commencent alors à nous faire l'inventaire de leurs nouvelles inventions, leurs nouveaux produits. Ils prévoient d'ouvrir une autre boutique à Pré au Lard pour les élèves de Poudlard. Bien entendu, ils n'ont pas tenu compte qu'il n'y avait pratiquement plus aucuns élèves dans l'école et que les sorties à Pré au Lard ne se faisaient plus. Le professeur McGonagall avait eu assez de mal comme ça à persuader le ministère de lui donner la permission de réouverture alors elle n'aillait pas prendre le risque de perdre les quelques élèves qui poursuivaient leur scolarité. Elèves qui sont pour la plupart des enfants des membres de l'Ordre. Personne à part eux ne prend le risque d'y envoyer leurs enfants. Je les comprends parfaitement mais ils ne sont pas plus en sécurité chez eux qu'a Poudlard. Ginny, elle, a terminé sa scolarité. Elle a passé avec brio ses ASPIC et elle a entamé des études de médicomagie générale en septembre. Molly est plus que fière de sa fille. Je la comprends également. Ginny voulait partir rejoindre Ron, Harry et Hermione mais ces trois là ont catégoriquement refusé ! Ils ont réussi à la convaincre qu'elle serait bien plus utile si elle devenait une excellente médicomage plutôt que si elle allait risquer sa vie dans la chasse aux mangemorts. Ils sont revenus il y a un mois. Ils vont très bien. Ils arrivent au bout de leur « périple ». Selon Harry, ils n'en auront plus pour longtemps. Tant mieux. Au plus vite tout ça sera terminé, au plus vite nous pourrons enfin vivre normalement.

Alors que les jumeaux sont sur le point de se faire réprimander une nouvelle fois par Molly, Lucy décide alors de se manifester.

**« How ! »**

Tout le monde se tourne vers moi.

**« Est-ce que ça va ? »** me demande Molly, inquiète.

**« Oui… elle s'agite beaucoup en ce moment… »** répond-je

Les garçons posent alors une de leurs mains sur mon ventre, tous les deux parfaitement synchronisés. Et Lucy recommence. Elle le fait aussi lorsque c'est Bill qui pose ses mains sur elle mais lorsque se sont les jumeaux, je dois dire que je me demande souvent si elle ne deviendra pas boxeuse.

**« C'est dingue ce qu'elle peut s'agiter ! »** s'exclame Fred

**« Ouais ! Elle va vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! »** rajoute Georges.

**« C'est vous qui la garderez ! » **je rétorque en souriant.

Ils éclatent de rire alors que Molly se détend un peu. Et Lucy reprend son « combat » à l'intérieur de mon corps. Cette petite m'épuise !

**« Eh vous deux là ! Retirez immédiatement vos mains du ventre de ma femme ! »** lance la voix de Bill.

Nous nous retournons tous d'un même mouvement pour voir Bill et Arthur dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon. Nous ne les avons pas entendu entrer. Bill s'approche de moi et après avoir écarté Fred et Georges de son passage, il m'embrasse doucement en caressant mon ventre où Lucy continue de s'agiter. Elle ne s'arrêtera donc jamais !

**« Et vous deux là ! »** appelle Fred, **« je vous signale qu'on est toujours là ! »**

Bill s'écarte un peu de moi et leur lance un regard qui en dit long sur ce qu'il compte leur infliger plus tard. Puis il m'aide à me lever et nous nous dirigeons tous vers la cuisine où Molly a préparé le déjeuner.

Clac… clac… clac…

Il est 18h30, c'est Bill qui monte les escaliers. La pleine lune est pour dans quelques jours et il a été obligé de prendre sa cane à midi en repartant pour la banque. Je suis dans notre chambre, les jumeaux m'ont aidés à monter les escaliers avant de partir il y a une petite demi-heuree. Molly, elle, est partie bien avant, elle devait absolument aller chercher Ginny à son école. Je crois qu'elle devait également régler le problème du paiement des cours. Je me demande comment ils vont faire... les cours de médicomagie sont extrêmement chers e je sais de source sûre que les Weasley n'ont absolument pas les moyens de les payer. Un jour où je somnolais dans les bras de Bill au beau milieu du salon des Weasley, je crois avoir entendu Bill dire à Molly qu'il avait reçu une lettre d'Harry qui lui disait de prendre l'argent nécessaire au paiement des cours de Ginny dans son coffre à lui.

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »** me demande Bill en m'enlaçant comme il le peut par la taille.

**« Je fais ma valise. » **répond-je

**« Ta valise ? Mais qu'elle valise ? Tu… tu t'en vas ! »** demande Bill paniqué

**« Non ! Enfin bien sûr que non ! »** répond-je en me retournant.

**« Alors pourquoi tu fais ta valise ? »** demande-t-il

Je lis la panique dans ses beaux yeux bleus foncés.

**« C'est ta mère qui m'a conseillé de préparer ma valise pour le jour de l'accouchement, pour que tout soit prêt! »** lui dis-je en lui tendant une toute petite grenouillère jaune.

**« Je suis désolé Fleur j'ai… j'ai paniqué… je… »**

**« Chut… je sais… ne t'en fait pas chéri » **lui souris-je. **« Aide moi plutôt à plier mes robes ! »**

Je caresse doucement les quelques cicatrices sur sa joue rugueuse et je lui reprends la grenouillère pour la plier et la ranger dans ma valise. Il se déplace à côté de moi et entreprend de m'aider. C'est fou qu'il ait constamment peur que je le quitte. Avant l'attaque, il ne pensait pas à ça… mais maintenant… et surtout depuis la dernière fois où nous avons vu Percy… enfin, je fais tout pour le rassurer mais je peux vous jurer que si jamais son idiot de frère lui dit à nouveau de telles horreurs sur mon compte je l'étripe ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de violant mais je pourrais très bien le devenir très vite !

Houlà… il faut que je m'assoie…Lucy vient apparemment de se réveillée et elle a décidé de nous rappeler qu'elle était là.

**« Est-ce que ça va ? »** me demande Bill

**« Oui, oui ça va… elle cogne un peu fort c'est tout… »** répond-je alors que Lucy commence à se calmer un peu.

J'ai poussé les vêtements sur le lit pour pouvoir m'y mettre convenablement. Je vois Bill qui me regarde un peu inquiet. Il s'apprête à me dire quelque chose mais il est coupé par le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte. C'est étrange, on n'attend personne…

**« Reste là… »** me dit Bill.

Il ouvre doucement la porte et je l'entends descendre les escaliers. Je le suis. Je ne devrais pas mais je ne vais certainement pas le laisser seul. Je reste tout de même assez loin. Juste au cas où… de toute façon, je ne pourrais pas aller aussi vite que lui…

Je l'entends qui ouvre la porte. Il parle avec un homme. C'est étrange, je connais cette voie. La porte se referme. Bill entre dans le salon où je me suis réfugiée, obligée d'aller m'asseoir. Il est rapidement suivi de…

**« Papa ! Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »** je demande plus qu'étonnée

**« Est-ce qu'un père n'a pas le droit de venir voir sa petite fille sur le point d'accoucher lorsqu'il en a envie ? »** demande-t-il avec un faible sourire.

Il s'accroupit devant moi pour m'embrasser sans que j'aie besoin de me lever. Il a l'air grave. Ce n'est jamais bon signe lorsqu'il a cet air là…

**« Papa ? Il y a un problème ? » **je demande

**« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! »** répond-t-il sans grande conviction

**« Papa ! Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas ! Dis moi ce qu'il y a ! »** je m'énerve

**« Très bien chérie… mais calme toi s'il te plait ! Pense à ma petite fille ! »** dit-il

**« Papa ! »**

**« Très bien ! Bill… voulez-vous bien aller me faire un bon café s'il vous plait »** dit-il à mon mari

**« Bien entendu. » **répond Bill

Il se lève et se dirige vers la cuisine. Ce doit vraiment être grave. Bill revient quelques instant plus tard ave deux tasses de café et une de thé fumants. Papa s'assoit dans le fauteuil qui me fait fasse et prend une grande inspiration.

**« J'ai quitté Samantha… »** annonce-t-il alors.

Waouh… alors là ! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça ! J'aurais plutôt pensé que quelqu'un était malade mais CA ! Waouh !

**« Mais enfin pourquoi ! »** je demande sidérée

**« Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas chérie… »** me dit papa

**« Ce n'est pas la question ! Toi tu l'aimes ! Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître mais tu l'aimes ! Alors pourquoi ? »**

**« Ta grand-mère Giovanna avait raison… » **soupire-t-il. **« Moi je l'aimais mais elle… elle aimait surtout ma fortune… »**

**« Quoi ? Mais enfin comment… ? »**

**« Je suis rentré plus tôt du bureau ce soir et… tu te souviens de Mr Martin ? Le riche entrepreneur… celui que je devais financer… »** me demande-t-il

**« Oui… »**

Une minute… ce n'est tout de même pas ce que je pense… elle n'aurait pas osé !

**« Et bien il se trouve qu'elle… enfin qu'elle… disons qu'elle l'a préféré à moi… je les ai trouvé tous les deux… chez nous… »**

Sa voix se brise. On dirait presque qu'il va pleurer. Non mais quelle garce ! Comment a-t-elle pu faire une chose pareille ! Après tout ce que papa a fait pour elle, c'est comme ça qu'elle le remercie !

**« Oh papa… je… est-ce que ça durait depuis longtemps ? »** je demande

**« Depuis bien avant que je le rencontre. C'est même elle qui me l'a envoyé… j'aurais dû m'en douter… »** répond-t-il sombrement.

**« Mais tu connais Mr Martin depuis bientôt dix ans ! »** m'écris-je

**« Oui… et c'est ça le pire dans cette histoire… elle m'a toujours menti… »**

**« Oh papa… je suis désolée vraiment… »**

**« Tu ne l'as jamais aimée Fleur… »**

**« Peut être mais je suis désolée quand même. C'est vraiment odieux ce qu'elle a fait ! Elle va entendre parler de moi je peux te le garantir ! Et j'espère que tu as envoyé paître ce Martin ! »**

**« Bien entendu ! Il couche avec ma femme depuis dix ans et il m'a toujours fait de grands sourires ! Je peux t'assurer qu'il ne se remettra jamais de la toute nouvelle réputation que je vais lui faire… plus personne ne voudra s'associer avec lui et il sera ruiné en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire ! S'il croit que l'on peut se moquer de Mathieu Delacour impunément, il se trompe grandement ! Et elle aussi ! »** dit-il soudain très sérieux.

**« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? »** je lui demande

**« J'ai laissé à Samantha jusqu'à 21 heures ce soir pour s'en aller… je verrai ensuite… »** dit-il. **« Chérie, je me demandais si je pouvais vous imposer ma présence jusqu'à 21 heures… je ne veux pas la revoir… »**

**« Vous êtes le bienvenu Mathieu ! »** lui dit Bill. **« Bien entendu que vous pouvez rester ici ! »**

**« Merci beaucoup… je partirai à 21 heures… je ne vous dérangerai pas longtemps… » **dit papa.

**« Tu peux rester cette nuit tu sais ? Tu es le bienvenu ! »** lui dis-je

**« C'est gentil ma douce mais non. je partirai à 21 heures… »**

**« Comme tu voudras… »** lui dis-je de nouveau. **« Est-ce que Gabrielle le sait ? » **je demande

**« Non… »** répond-t-il en baissant le regard. **« A vrai dire… j'espérais que tu pourrais le faire pour moi… le lui écrire… je ne suis pas certain d'être capable de le faire… »**

**« Je le ferais… ne t'en fais pas ! »** souris-je

**« Merci… »**

Je lui souris et je me lève (avec les plus grandes difficultés du monde) pour aller l'embrasser. L'horloge sonne 19h30. Déjà !

**« Les enfants ! Je vous invite à dîner ! Tu crois que tu seras capable de marcher Fleur ? »** demande papa.

**« Au pire des cas tu me porteras ! »** ris-je

**« Oh non ! Je suis bien trop vieux pour ça ! »** s'exclame-t-il. **« Bill ? A votre mariage j'avais discuté avec un certain Tom… il m'a dit qu'il tenait une auberge… on y mange bien ? »** demande papa

**« Oui ! On y mange très bien ! »** répond Bill

**« Alors nous allons dîner là bas ! C'est d'accord ? »**

Bill et moi approuvons. C'est une très bonne idée ! Je ne suis pas certaine de tenir le coup toute la soirée mais je vais essayer… pour faire plaisir à papa.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

La soirée s'est très bien passée. J'ai réussi à me tenir éveillée jusqu'au départ de papa. Tom a été ravi de le revoir ! Je me souviens qu'ils s'étaient très bien entendus au mariage. Etant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de clients…

Enfin, pas de clients… si… il y avait Percy et Pénélope. J'ai vu la colère réapparaître sur le visage de Bill lorsqu'il l'a vu. Percy, lui, est devenu extrêmement pâle en me voyant. Enfin, en voyant mon énorme ventre. Je coirs qu'il a réalisé que tout ce qu'il m'avait dit était faux et que j'avais eu raison sur toute la ligne. Aucun mot n'a été échangé entre lui et nous. Il a bien entendu fallu expliquer à papa qui était Percy. Il a bien remarqué Bill qui resserrait son étreinte sur moi lorsque ses yeux se sont posés sur Percy. Mais lorsque papa a su ce que Percy avait osé me dire, il a fallu que Tom et Bill le retienne pour ne pas qu'il aille lui démontrer sa façon de penser. Mais le dîner s'est à peu près bien passé. Nous n'avons pas fait attention à Percy. Je plains vraiment Pénélope. Elle a l'air si gentille ! Elle nous a adressé un sourire et un signe de la main lorsqu'elle nous a vu. Elle a l'air tellement différente de son mari… enfin… je coirs que je suis plutôt mal placée pour parler de différence. Bill et moi aussi sommes extrêmement différents… nous ne venons pas du même monde, pas même du même pays… et pourtant nous nous aimons…

Je disais donc… puisqu'il n'y avait pratiquement aucun client, papa a invité Tom à se joindre à nous. Ils ont longuement discuté d'un éventuel agrandissement du pub. Tom a dit à papa qu'il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour faire une telle chose et que personne ne le financerait par les temps qui courent ! Mais lorsque papa a goûté sa cuisine, il lui a promis que lorsqu'il se déciderait à agrandir, lui, il le financerait ! Il lui a même proposé de déménager pour la France pour que papa puisse venir déjeuner chez lui quand bon lui semblerait. Vraiment ! J'admire la facilité avec laquelle il a oublié la peine que lui a faite Samantha. Parce que oui, elle lui a fait de la peine… elle lui a fait du mal… il l'aimait, il ne l'aurait pas épousé sinon, pas si peu de temps après la mort de maman. Et elle, elle lui a brisé le cœur. Je sais pertinemment qu'il a mis ses sentiments de côté juste pour ce soir, pour le temps qu'il passait avec moi. Mais je sais aussi que lorsqu'il va rentrer à Marseille, il va relâcher sa peine. Peut-être avec une bouteille de whisky, peut être en mettant tout en œuvre pour détruire tout semblant de vie sociale qui pourrait s'offrir à ma future ex-belle mère. J'aime beaucoup la seconde potion. Elle ne mérite pas moins…

Il est 21h30, papa vient de repartir et je m'apprête à aller rejoindre mon homme bien au chaud sous notre énorme couette. L'hiver est très froid et la pluie tombe très fort dehors. Elle a commencé à tombée lorsque nous sommes rentrés. Le tonnerre et les éclairs s'y mettent aussi à présent. J'entre dans la chambre. Bill est debout, face au lit, dos à moi. Je n'arrive pas à voir ce qu'il fait. Il se retourne lorsqu'il entend la porte se refermer doucement. Il range ma valise. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la terminer puisque papa est arrivé. Elle est à présent pleine. Il ne reste plus qu'à la fermer. Je lui souris tendrement. Il pense vraiment à tout. Il est merveilleux ! Il dépose la valise dans un coin de la pièce et s'approche de moi pour me prendre dans le creux de ses bras. Enfin, autant qu'il le peu…

**« La connexion directe de notre cheminée avec Ste Mangouste sera opérationnelle demain… »** chuchote-t-il

**« Parfait… »**

Je dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et je me dégage de ses bras pour me fondre sous la couette alors que l'orage redouble. La connexion avec l'hôpital… il est un peu tôt pour la mettre en place mais comme le dit si bien Molly, mieux vos prévenir que guérir. Nous sommes obligés de demander une connexion directe. Normalement, nous ne devrions pas avoir à le faire mais étant donné que la maison est soumise à un très grand nombre de sorts de protection… nous n'avons pas eu le choix. Il vient se mettre prés de moi et je me cale dans ses bras.

**« Tu sais… »** me dit-il dans un murmure, **« tu ne devrais pas autant t'inquiéter pour ton père… il s'en remettra… »**

**« Comment tu sais que je m'inquiète pour lui ? »** je demande

**« Je te connais par cœur ma douce… et puis, c'est normal que tu t'inquiète… »** explique-t-il

**« J'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise… »**

**« Il n'en fera pas Fleur ! Même si il l'a quitté, il vous a toi et Gabrielle… et puis, il y aura bientôt Lucy… il ne fera rien de dangereux ou de stupide… il a toutes les raisons du monde pour ne pas le faire… »**

**« Tu dois avoir raison… »** dis-je

**« Mais j'ai toujours raison Mme Weasley ! »** rit-il

**« Hum… »** je grogne

Le silence se fait. Je bouge un peu, puis je finis par me retourner, dos à Bill. Il colle son torse à mon dos, passe ses bras autour de mon ventre et enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux.

**« Tu ne me quitteras pas n'est-ce pas ? » **souffle-t-il

**« Non jamais… jamais… »** je réponds sur le même ton.

Je le sens sourire dans mes cheveux et je ressers son étreinte autour de moi. Un éclair déchire le ciel et le tonnerre gronde dehors. Je pose mes mains sur les siennes. L'horloge du salon sonne 22 heures. Je m'endors doucement dans les bras de mon homme, comme tous les soirs après que Lucy se soit manifestée une nouvelle fois. Bien plus doucement cette fois ci. Comme si elle savait que je m'apprête à plonger dans un profond sommeil jusqu'à demain matin.

Enfin, pas cette fois…


	26. un, deux, trois

**coucou à tous! alors voilà, je tient à m'excuse rparce que je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews cette fois ci... mais je suis assez spide, j'ai beaucoup de travail (et oui la 1ère c'est dur! lol) et si je veux continuer d'écrire (et par la mm occasion si je veux rester en vie...) je dois bosser à fond dès le début de l'année:(...**

**enfin voilà, je tient tout de même à tous vous remercier!**

**j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

**bonne lecture!**

**bisous à tous!**

**lillyjade**

__

__

_**

* * *

**_

_**26. Un, deux, trois…**_

**« Tu ne me quitteras pas n'est ce pas ? » **souffle Bill.

**« Non jamais… jamais… »** répond je sur le même ton.

Je le sens sourire dans mes cheveux et je ressers son étreinte autour de moi. Un éclair déchire le ciel et le tonnerre gronde dehors. Je pose mes mains sur les siennes. L'horloge du salon sonne 22 heures. Je m'endors doucement dans les bras de mon homme, comme tout les soirs après que Lucy se soit manifestée une nouvelle fois. Bien plus doucement cette fois ci. Comme si elle savait que je m'apprête à plonger dans un profond sommeil jusqu'à demain matin.

Enfin, pas cette fois…

Je sursaute, réveillée brusquement par le son étouffé de l'horloge qui sonne 23 heures. Bill ne me tient plus dans ses bras. Il s'est écarté de moi et est profondément endormis étalé de tout son long sur le ventre. En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment l'horloge qui m'a réveillée. C'est plutôt une sensation désagréable.

Je ne me sens pas vraiment bien. Et puis, Lucy a recommencé à me donner des coups. C'est étrange, elle ne le fait jamais la nuit en temps normal… je tente de me retourner un peu mais je n'y arrive pas. Je commence à avoir légèrement mal… plus que légèrement en fait. Et puis, j'ai froid sous mes draps… c'est comme si ils étaient humide… une minute… mais ils sont humides !

Oh par Merlin non ! Ne me dites pas que… ce n'est pas Lucy qui me donne des coups ! Je crois que j'ai perdu les eaux ! Oh non mais qu'elle horreur ! Je ne dois pas ! Pas maintenant ! Elle ne doit pas arriver maintenant ! Elle doit seulement arriver dans 11 jours ! Pas maintenant ! Je secoue Bill. Il ne bouge pas ! Mais pourquoi est ce qu'il a le sommeil aussi lourd ! Je le secoue plus fort. Il grogne.

**« Bill ! »** m'écris je en le secouant presque violement.

**« Quoi ! »** grogne t il contrarié d'avoir été réveillé en pleine nuit.

**« Bill j'ai perdu les eaux ! »**

**« Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ! »** s'exclame t il en se redressant un peu encore tout endormi. **« Fleur est ce que ça va ? »** me demande t il les sourcils froncés.

**« Non… non pas du tout ! je crois que… que je suis en train de… d'accoucher ! »**

J'ai maintenant très mal. Je commence à avoir des contractions. Je crois que se sont des contractions… oh par Merlin oui elles en sont !

En face de moi, Bill devient tout pâle, comme si il allait s'évanouir dans les secondes qui suivent.

**« Quoi ? Mais non enfin… on a encore 11 jours… tu ne peux pas… enfin maintenant ! On n'a… on n'a même pas encore la connexion avec Ste Mangouste ! »** Bafouille t il. **« Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas elle qui recommence à bouger ? »**

Je soupire violement et je lui prends la main. Je la passe sous les draps pour qu'il touche les draps, pour qu'il constate que ce n'est pas notre fille qui fait encore des siennes. Il devient encore plus pâle. Je ne pensais pas que ça puisse être possible et pourtant s'a l'ait.

**« Qu'est ce que… qu'est ce que je dois faire ? »** demande t il paniqué au plus haut point.

**« Je… je n'en sais rien… »**

Oh mon dieu ce que ça fait mal !

**« Appelle… appelle ta mère Bill… je t'en pris fait vite ! »** supplie je

**« Oui… oui… reste là, je… je vais y aller. Je fais vite ! rallonge toi chérie… je fais vite ! »**

Il se lève précipitamment et descend les escaliers à toute vitesse. Ce que je peux avoir mal ! Je commence sérieusement à paniquer !

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends à nouveau des pas précipités dans les escaliers et la seconde qui suit, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre à la volée laissant apparaître Molly en robe de chambre, aussi pâle que son fils aîné. Elle se penche vers moi et me tend la main pour m'inciter à me lever.

**« Aller lève toi ma chérie… il faut changer les draps pour que tu soit au chaud ! »** me dit elle gentiment.

Je prends sa main et elle me tire vers elle. Bill se met derrière moi et me soulève pour m'asseoir sur le fauteuil prés du lit. D'un simple sort, Molly change les draps et Bill m'y redépose.

**« Bill va prévenir Ste Mangouste que nous arrivons ! » **dit elle à Bill

**« La connexion avec l'hôpital n'est pas encore faite ! »** répond il de plus en plus paniqué.

**« Comment ça ! pourquoi n'est elle pas faite ! »** s'emporte Molly

**« Ce n'est pas ma faute ! elle ne sera faire que demain ! Lucy n'était pas sensée arriver avant 11 jours ! et le docteur Graham a dit que le premier enfant n'arriver en général pas en avance ! »** rétorque Bill

**« Toi tu es arrivé en avance ! »**

**« Je ne voudrais absolument pas vous déranger mais je vous signale que je suis en train d'accoucher et que j'ai très mal ! »** crie je

**« Oh Merlin ma chérie ! »** s'exclame Molly

Elle se dirige vers moi et me redresse. Elle m'oblige à m'appuyer contre les coussins.

**« Bill tu descends ! ton père et tes frères vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre tu vas en bas avec eux ! »** ordonne Molly

**« Mais enfin maman c'est… »**

**« Non ! William tu descends immédiatement ! je ne veux pas te voir ici ! »** s'emporte t elle

Résigné, Bill sort de la chambre, encore plus pâle, encore plus paniqué. Molly referme la porte et se dirige à nouveau vers moi.

**« Tout va bien Fleur… »** me dit elle rassurante. **« Tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer… »**

**« Molly j'ai mal… faites quelque chose je vous en prie ! »** supplie je

**« Je vais te donner de la potion chérie… j'ai prévenu Ginny, elle va en prendre à l'hôpital. Elle va arriver ! ne t'en fais pas… »**

**« Je… vous allez m'emmener à l'hôpital n'est ce pas ? »** demande je inquiète

**« Non chérie, nous ne pouvons pas ! la connexion n'est pas établie et nous ne pouvons pas risquer de te faire passer par le Terrier… tu va devoir accoucher ici. » **répond elle

**« Oh non… non, non, non ! Molly je vous en prie... pas ici ! »**

**« Nous n'avons pas le choix Fleur… c'est trop tard pour te faire bouger… ne t'en fais pas… tout va bien se passer ! »**

Oh non ! Je ne veux pas rester ici… je veux aller à l'hôpital ! Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de rester ici…

**« Tout va bien Fleur… détend toi… respire, tout vas bien se passer… »** me dit elle doucement

**« Molly j'ai mal ! je ne pourrais pas ! »**

**« Mais si tu pourras ! tu as bien affronté un dragon non ? » **me demande t elle

**« Oui… »**

**« Et bien alors ! » **sourit elle. **« Si tu es venu a bout d'un dragon tu arriveras à nous faire une jolie petite fille… respire bien ma chérie… Ginny ne va pas tarder… »**

**« Je ne veux pas mourir Molly… ne me laissez pas mourir ! je vous en prie… »** supplie je

**« Merlin Fleur ! bien sur que tu ne mourras pas ! ne t'en fait pas… je suis là, tout va bien se passer… »**

**« Promettez moi… »**

**« Je te le promet ! »**

J'essais de lui sourire mais je suis coupée dans mon élan par une nouvelle contraction. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de hurler de douleur alors que la porte s'ouvre laissant place à Ginny et Bill juste derrière. Il essaie de rentrer mais Ginny l'en empêche en lui disant qu'il ne devait pas rester, que nous n'avions pas besoin de lui. Mais bien sûr que nous avons besoin de lui ! J'ai besoin de lui ! Moi je veux qu'il reste !

Je hurle alors sous la douleur d'une nouvelle contraction.

**« Ginny chérie, donne lui une potion pour calmer la douleur… »** ordonne Molly.

Ginny ouvre le sac qu'elle avait avec elle et en sort une petite fiole de potion bleu clair. C'est de la potion anti-douleur, j'en donne à Bill lorsque je n'ai pas de potion tue loup. Elle me la fat boire doucement.

**« Ca va aller… »** me dit elle gentiment.

Seigneur ! C'est la première fois qu'elle est aussi gentille avec moi. Je lui souris un peu. La douleur commence à se calmer mais ce n'est pas encore ça.

**« Par Merlin Molly ! comment avez-vous fait pour en avoir sept ! »** demande sous le coup d'une nouvelle douleur.

Je la voie rire doucement en s'approchant de moi.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

_Je suis dans le salon. Je tourne en rond depuis bientôt deux heures. Je tourne en rond comme un lion en cage. Ma mère et ma sœur n'ont pas voulu que je monte voir Fleur et je me suis fait renvoyé en bas pour la huitième fois il y a dix minutes. Mon père et Fred et Georges sont arrivés en même temps que Ginny. Eux, ils ont eu le droit de monter la voir ! Pourquoi pas moi ! C'est un monde quand même ! C'est ma femme et ma fille ! Pourquoi est ce que je n'ai pas le droit d'assister à sa naissance ! Lorsqu'ils sont redescendus, ils m'ont dit que pour l'instant tout allé bien. Ginny lui a donné une potion pour faire passer la douleur. Au moins maintenant elle ne crie plus… je ne supportais plus de 'entendre crier de douleur…_

_Par Merlin mais pourquoi aujourd'hui ! Il nous restait encore 11 jours et la gynécomage à dit que les premiers enfants n'arrivés que très rarement en avance ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Dans quelques heures tout aurais été plus facile ! La connexion avec Ste Mangouste sera établie à 9 heures ce matin… Merlin mais pourquoi est ce que je ne m'y suis pas pris plus tôt ! Pourquoi est ce que je ne l'ai pas fait avant-hier lorsqu'elle me l'a demandé ! Pourquoi est ce que j'ai attendu hier soir !_

_L'horloge sonne 2h30. Ça fait maintenant trois heures et demi qu'elles sont là haut._

_Merlin faite qu'il ne leur arrive rien… faite que tout ce passe bien… au moins une fois dans cette foutu famille ! Que quelque chose se passe convenablement ! Je vous en pris._

_**« Est ce que tu te sens bien ? »** me demande alors Georges_

_**« Oh oui ! »** ironie je. **« Ma femme est en train d'accoucher dans notre chambre avec 10 jours d'avances, on ne peut pas faire venir le moindre médecin à cause de ces foutus sorts de protections, elle souffre et par-dessus le marché je n'ai pas le droit de monter la voir ! mais oui Georges tout va à merveille ! »**_

_**« Désolé… c'était une question stupide… »** admet Georges en baissant la tête._

_**« Oui ça l'était ! »** m'écris je. **« Enfin… au moins elle ne crie plus… depuis que Ginny est arrivée… c'est déjà ça… »**_

_**« Ouais… Ginny… tu vas voir qu'après ça elle va vouloir faire de la pédiatromagie… ou même de la gynécomagie… » **dit Fred_

_Je ris un peu. Oui, il a certainement raison ! La connaissant, c'est sûrement ce qu'il va arriver._

_**« Dix gallions qu'elle choisi la gynécomagie ! »** lance Georges._

_**« Vingt qu'elle prend la pédiatromagie… »** répond je._

_**« Pari tenu ! »** déclare Fred._

_**« Une partie de carte ? » **nous propose Georges_

_**« Attend là… ma femme est en train d'accoucher et toi tu veux faire une partie de carte ? » **m'écris je _

_**« J'en ai mare de te voir tourner en rond comme ça ! alors oui, je propose une partie de carte ! mais tu préfère peut être les échecs ? »** répond il_

_**« Non, à choisir je préfère te casser un bras… ou peut être une jambe… »** propos je à mon tour._

_**« On va oublier la partie de carte alors… les échec aussi… » **tranche mon père._

_Je le remercie du regard alors qu'il ne tend une tasse de café. Une tasse de café… c'est la dixième que je bois ce soir, non ce matin… oh et puis j'en sais rien ! Quelqu'un descend les escaliers. C'est Ginny. Nous nous levons tous d'un bon._

_**« Alors ? »** demande je_

_**« Alors rien du tout… elle n'est pas encore là… »** répond Ginny_

_**« Mais enfin ça va faire 3 heures ! »** m'écris je_

_**« Ecoute Bill, c'est toujours long, on va encore en avoir pour un moment alors calme toi ! ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, elle n'arrivera pas plus vite pour autant ! »** répond elle._

_Je soupire violement et me laisse tomber dans le canapé._

_**« Est-ce que je peux au moins aller la voir ? »** demande je_

_**« Non, désolé mais personne ne doit monter, nous n'avons pas besoin que vous vous mettiez dans nos jambes, nous sommes déjà assez de deux… ne t'en fait pas Bill… »**_

_Ginny se dirige vers la cuisine et remonte quelques instants plus tard avec deux bols de café._

_Si elles croient que je vais rester là sans rien faire, elles se mettent le doigt dans l'œil !_

_Je me lève._

_**« Où est ce que tu vas ? »** demande mon père._

_**« Je vais voir Fleur ! »** répond je. **« Oh et papa… va chercher Mathieu s'il te plait… passe par la cheminée. Tu n'as qu'à demander le manoir Delacour… »**_

_**« Très bien, j'y vais immédiatement. » **répond il_

_Et je monte._

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Trois heures… ça fait presque trois heures que je suis là. Je n'ai plus mal… enfin j'ai mal mais bien moins… je commence à en avoir assez et je voudrais bien que ça se termine vite ! Heureusement que la potion de Ginny a eu de l'effet parce que je crois que sinon je n'aurais certainement pas tenu le coup. En parlant de Ginny, elle revient dans la chambre. Elle était allée chercher un peu de café pour Molly et elle. La nuit est longue ce soir...

Ginny entre et referme la porte. Mais le corps de Bill l'en empêche. Il pousse alors la porte et entre pour venir se mettre à côté de moi.

**« Bill, tu ne peux pas rester là ! »** gronde Molly. **« Redescend immédiatement ! »**

**« Non ! maintenant ça suffit ! ça fait trois heures que je tourne en rond dans le salon avec papa et les jumeaux pour seule compagnie ! sans savoir si elles vont bien ! alors je reste ! »** s'emporte Bill

**« Bill, je te dit que tu ne peux pas rester là ! tu ne nous sers à rien ! nous ne sommes pas dans un hôpital ici, il faut au moins le minimum de microbes ! et nous sommes assez ! »** reprend Molly

**« Maman, Georges a voulu faire une partie de carte ! tu veux absolument le retrouver en pièces détachées ? »** menace Bill

**« Très bien… mais seulement quelques minutes ! pas plus ! »**

Elle ouvre la porte et s'en va en entraînant Ginny avec elle.

Bill s'assoie à côté de moi et dégage quelques mèches de cheveux collées sur mon front par la sueur.

**« Est-ce que ça va ? »** me demande t il anxieux.

**« Ca va un peu mieux… » **répond je. **« J'ai moins mal grâce à la potion de Ginny mais… enfin j'ai hâte que ça cesse… je me demande comment ta mère à pu en avoir six autres après toi, c'est horrible ! »**

Il rit un peu et se penche pour m'embrasser mais c'est le moment que choisi la prochaine contraction pour arrivé… par Merlin que c'est douloureux. Je sens la main de Bill se glisser dans la mienne et je la serre de toutes mes forces.

Ça y est… c'est passé…

Je regarde nos mains enlacées.

**« C'est comme ça que font les couples normaux non ? »** demande Bill

**« Chéri… je crois que toi et moi, nous sommes condamnés à ne rien faire comme les couples normaux… »** ris je.

Il me sourit tristement.

**« Je suis désolé ma douce… »** dit il

**« Désolé ? mais enfin pourquoi ? »** m'étonne je

Il s'apprête à me répondre mais une nouvelle contraction survient alors. Je me calme un peu.

**« Si je t'avais écouté il y a deux jours lorsque tu m'as demandé d'établir la connexion, tu serais à l'hôpital et tu n'aurais pas mal… c'est ma faute… »** chuchote t il

**« Oh ! Bill non ! je t'en pris… tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable… je… How ! »**

Encore… je commence vraiment en avoir assez !

**« Ca va aller mon ange… ça va aller… »** me dit il doucement à l'oreille.

**« Ca va… ça va… » **souffle je une fois la contraction passée. **« Chéri… je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable… se n'est pas ta faute, et puis… pour être honnête, je crois que je préfère être ici plutôt qu'à l'hôpital… tu sais que je n'aime pas beaucoup les médecins… depuis… depuis ma mère… »** explique je

Il m'embrasse alors tendrement et me sourit.

**« AH ! »**

Oh par Merlin celle là est douloureuse ! Tellement douloureuse ! bien plus que les autres ! J'ai hurlé tellement fort que je suis certaine que toute la maison m'a entendu ! Et je ne me suis pas trompée ! La porte s'ouvre alors à la volée et Molly et Ginny reviennent. Elles mettent Bill dehors pour se re-concentrer sur ma fille qui a semblerait il enfin décidé de pointer son nez.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

_Elles viennent encore de me mettre à la porte de ma chambre. Fleur vient d'avoir une contraction plus forte que les autres… je crois qu'elle n'en a plus pour longtemps. Je redescends les escaliers pour trouver mes frères, mon père et Mathieu installés dans le canapé. Ils se lèvent en me voyant._

_**« Alors ? »** me demande Mathieu._

_**« Toujours pas… mais ma mère dit que ça ne devrais plus tarder… »**_

_**« Ne t'en fait pas mon garçon… c'est toujours long pour le premier enfant ! moi je me souviens qu'Ariane était restée 18 heures en salle de travail lorsque nous avons eu Fleur… »** explique t il_

_**« Oui… bien sûr… bien sûr… »** dis je mal assuré._

_**« Toi aussi tu as mis du temps à venir ! et pourtant tu étais un prématuré ! »** dit mon père._

_**« Du temps… oui… il faut que je sorte, que j'aille prendre l'air ! »** déclare je_

_J'ouvre la baie vitrée et je sors dans le jardin. Il fait froid et je suis torse nu, je n'ai pas eu le temps de mettre un T-shirt. Mais je m'en fiche. Je ne sent même plus le froid. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête. Je vais être père… ma fille est sur le point de naître…ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures, voir de minutes… je vais avoir un bébé… nous allons avoir un bébé… et si jamais je n'y arrivé pas ? Et si jamais elle ne m'aimait pas ? Si je lui faisais peur ou si plus tard elle avait honte de moi ? Si tout ne se passé pas comme nous l'avons prévu ? C'est vrai, avec cette guerre, ce n'est pas du tout le moment d'avoir des enfants…pas du tout le moment. Mais ma mère s'obstine à me dire qu'elle, elle a eu ses sept enfants pendant la guerre et que nous avons tous réussi ! Même Fred et Georges qui étaient les cas désespérés de cette famille._

_**« Ne te pose pas toutes ces questions fils… »** lance une voie derrière moi. **« Ta fille t'aimeras et n'aurais jamais ni peur ni honte de toi… c'est normal de douter et d'avoir peur… moi aussi j'ai eu peur, pour chacun d'entre vous… »**_

_Je me retourne. C'est mon père. Il tient un des manteaux de Fred et Georges, ces immondes choses en peau de dragon qu'il met sur mes épaules._

_**« Allez, vient, rentrons ! tu ne voudrais tout de même pas rater le tout premier cri de Lucy non ? »** demande t il_

_**« Non… » **souris je._

_Je rentre. Je n'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon, je ne vais pas rester indéfiniment dans le jardin_

_Il est 5h30. Toujours rien. Pourquoi est se que c'est si long ! Ginny n'est pas redescendue depuis bientôt une demie heure. Est-ce qu c'est mauvais signe ou est ce qu ça veut dire qu'elle arrive ?_

_Fred et Georges ont finis par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. C'est étrange mais quand ils dorment ils ressemblent à des enfants innocents… mon père a essayé de monter voir comment ça se passé mais elles l'on mis dehors, comme moi il y a 10 minutes, il y a 20 minutes, il y a 30 minutes, il y a 40 minutes, il y a 50 minutes… en résumé, toutes les dix minutes depuis que je suis parvenu à entrer dans cette foutu chambre !_

_Mathieu, lui, a entrepris d'écrire à tous les membres de la famille Delacour que Lucy était en train de naître. C'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour passé le temps après s'être fait lui aussi expulsé de la chambre. _

_5h45… toujours rien… j'ai recommencé à tourner en rond. Les jumeaux ses ont réveillés, Mathieu à même écris à ses grands parents en Italie et papa m'apporte ma 15ème tasse de café de la nuit._

_5h55… alors que je me résigne enfin à m'asseoir, un cri se fait entendre. Mais se n'est pas celui de Fleur… c'est un tout petit cri, celui d'un bébé… celui de Lucy…_

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Oh seigneur ce que je peux avoir mal ! Molly me dit que c'est bientôt terminé, qu'elle la voie, qu'elle arrive. Ginny est allé chercher des couvertures dans l'autre chambre et une paire de ciseaux à la cuisine qu'elle a désinfecté. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'elle va en faire même si je m'en doute.

Molly me demande de pousser encore une fois. Je n'en peux plus, je n'ai plus la moindre force… plus rien ! Nul part dans tout mon corps. Je ne vais pas tenir, je ne vais pas y arriver et la douleur est redevenue tellement forte… Ginny se tient derrière moi et me soutient. Si elle n'était pas là, je ne tiendrais sans aucun doute pas dans cette position presque allongée.

**« Allez Fleur… une dernière fois ! »** me dit Molly. **« De toutes tes forces ! et elle sera là ! »**

De toutes mes forces… c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Des forces il ne m'en reste plus aucune ! Mais je le fais quand même. Je pousse aussi fort que je le peu et la douleur s'est va alors d'un coup. J'entends alors un petit cri, un pleur… un pleur de bébé, celui de Lucy…

**« Bonjour Lucy… »** chuchote Molly émue en tendant le bébé qui hurle de toute la force de ses petits poumons à Ginny.

Je vois alors Ginny envelopper l'envelopper dans une grosse couverture de laine. Elle me met le petit paquet entre les bras après que Molly m'est faite asseoir. Elles ont toutes les deux un énorme sourire et Molly à même des larmes qui culent sur ses joues lorsqu'elle me couvre un peu. Mais sans doute pas autant que moi. Je tire alors un peu la couverture qui cache Lucy qui a cessé de hurler lorsqu'elle a à peine touché mes bras. Je la vois. Magnifique… un fin duvet de cheveux blonds foncés, presque roux sur le tête. Elle alors ouvre les yeux. De grands yeux bleu nuit… je souris à travers mes larmes. Par Merlin ce qu'elle est belle… et elle est si petite… minuscule…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre et Ginny entre. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle était partit. La porte reste ouverte et Bill fait son entrée quelques secondes plus tard. Son visage s'éclaire lorsqu'il nous voit. Il s'approche doucement.

Je voie du coin de l'œil Molly et Ginny s'éclipser.

Nous sommes seuls. Bill sourit doucement et s'assoit prés de moi. Je lui souris tendrement et je lui montre Lucy. Nous n'échangeons pas un seul mot. Nous n'en avons pas besoin. Les mots gâcheraient sûrement ce si beau moment. Il se serre conte nous et caresse doucement la toute petite tête de Lucy. Son sourire s'élargit.

**« Est-ce que… est ce que je peux… »** demande Bill.

Je lui souris et je lui tends Lucy. Il la prend au creux de ses bras avec toutes les précautions du monde. Elle semble encore plus petite dans ses bras que dans les miens. Il semble fasciné par elle. Il ne la quitte pas des yeux. Il la calle dans le creux de son bras droit et passe l'autre autour de moi pour me rapprocher d'eux. Je pose ma tête sur son torse et je prends dans ma main celle toute petite de Lucy. Nous restons là, sans parler, juste à la regarder, à contempler notre fille. Tellement jolie, tellement petite. Elle semble si fragile. Elle s'agite un peu dans sa couverture. J'entends Bill renifler discrètement. Il tourne sa tête vers moi et relève mon menton avec sa main libre. Il m'embrasse doucement.

**« Je t'aime… »** souffle t il contre mes lèvres avant de me donner un autre baiser.

Je lui fais un sourire radieux.

**« Moi aussi je t'aime… »** lui dis je.

Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, on frappe doucement à la porte. Molly, Ginny, papa et les jumeaux entrent. Bill se détache de moi et se lève, toujours Lucy dans les bras pour que tout le monde puisse la voir. Papa se penche sur moi et m'embrasse en me souriant ému lui aussi. Molly reprend notre fille des bras de Bill et sort de la pièce en disant qu'il faut qu'elle lui fasse prendre un premier bain avant que nous partions pour Ste Mangouste lorsque la connexion sera établie. Bill la suit de prés et il reviennent quelques minutes plus tard, Lucy lavée et vêtue d'une toute petite grenouillère blanche et rose bien trop grande pour elle. Elle se met alors à s'agiter et à pleurer lorsque Georges la prend à son tour.

**« J'ai rien fait je jure ! »** s'exclame t il

**« Non ! elle a tout simplement faim ! »** rit Molly. **« Rends la à sa mère… »**

Georges met ma fille dans mes bras. Par Merlin ma fille… je suis maman… j'ai un bébé… waouh…

**« Allez ! Tous dehors ! »** Lance Bill alors que je m'apprête à donner son tout premier repas à ma fille…


	27. Lucy

_coucou à tous... je suis désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu énormement de travail cette semaine et hier aussi et je n'ai donc pas pu vous mettre se chapitre hier..._

_je vous remerci tous pour vos reviews et je promets que je recommencerais à y répondre bientôt... sachez qu'elle me font toutes trés plaisir!_

_voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!_

_bonne lecture!_

_bisous à tous et à mercredi normalement!_

_lillyjade_

__

__

__

_**

* * *

**_

__

_**27. Lucy**_

_« Lucie, Lucie c'est moi je sais, _

_Il y a des soirs comme ça où tout_

_S'écroule autour de nous_

_Sans trop savoir pourquoi toujours… »_

…

_« Lucie, Lucie dépêche toi, on vit,_

_On ne meurt qu'une fois…_

_Et on a le temps de rien,_

_Que c'est déjà la fin mais… »_

…

_« Mmmm, Lucie, j'ai fait le tour,_

_De tant d'histoires d'amour,_

_J'ai bien, bien assez de courage,_

_Pour tourner d'autres pages, saches… »_

_(Lucie, Pascal Obispo)_

A neuf heures le matin de la naissance de Lucy, nous avons pu aller à Ste Mangouste par cheminée. Ils ont pris en charge la petite et lui ont fait passer un tas de test. Ils nous on gardé deux jours. Tout allé a merveille. Lorsque je me suis réveillée le matin du 6 novembre dans ma chambre d'hôpital, il était à peu prés 9 heures et Bill était déjà là. Il était allé chercher Lucy et l'avait ramenée dans la chambre. Il la tenait dans ses bras et la regardait avec une admiration sans bornes. L'après midi, nous avons eu la visite de papa qui était allé cherché Gabrielle, de grand-mère Giovanna et grand père Simon qui ont fait le voyage exprès ainsi que de tout les Weasley (sauf Percy et Ronald bien entendu). Amanda, Aaron et leurs enfants ainsi que Tom sont également venus.

Bill s'occupe très bien d'elle. Il est parfait et je crois bien que toutes les peurs, les craintes qu'il ressentait avant la naissance ont à présent disparues.

Mais voilà. Un bébé, c'est du travail. Bill a pris dix jours de congés à la banque pour pouvoir m'aider un peu. Il n'a pas pu en avoir plus. Je ne veux pas que Molly reste constamment avec la petite et moi. Et elle est parfaitement d'accord avec moi (à mon grand étonnement). J'ai choisi de l'allaiter, il faut donc que je me lève toutes les deux heures environ. Sauf la nuit où elle ne se réveille que deux fois. Et je dois dire que c'est épuisant. Je suis constamment fatiguée et je m'endors n'importe où, n'importe quand. Molly dit que ça va passer, que je vais m'y habituer et prendre le rythme de ma fille. Selon elle, dans quelques jours, tout ira mieux.

Nous sommes le 10, il est 4 heures du matin lorsqu'elle se met à pleurer, nous réveillant Bill et moi. Elle a maintenant dix jours et surtout très faim. « Une vraie Weasley » selon Charlie. Je me retourne en grognant. Je suis bien trop fatiguée pour me lever mais Bill ne semble pas décidé à aller la chercher. Je crois même qu'il s'est rendormi immédiatement. Je soupire et je me lève. Je frissonne au contact du carrelage froid sous mes pieds et j'enfile un fin peignoir de soie qui traîne aux pieds du lit. J'ouvre doucement la porte de notre chambre et je sors. Les pleurs de Lucy ont redoublés. J'entre dans sa chambre. J'allume la petite veilleuse au mur et je m'approche de son berceau. Elle a les yeux fermés et pleure tout ce qu'elle sait en agitant ses petits bras et ses petites jambes dans l'air, sa petite sucette rejetée sur le matelas. Je me penche sur elle.

**« Chut mon ange… je suis là… arrête de pleurer… »** lui dis je doucement en la soulevant dans mes bras.

Ses pleurs se calment. Je vais m'asseoir dans la chaise à bascule en bois au coin de la chambre prés de la fenêtre et je lui donne se qu'elle veut. Elle se met à téter goulûment. Elle me fait un peu mal mais je commence à avoir l'habitude. Je me balance un peu pour ne pas m'endormir. Je regarde dehors. Il fait nuit noire. La lune est presque pleine. Dans quatre jours. Bill la redoute il ne me l'a pas dit mais je l'ai deviné, à chaque fois que j'aborde le sujet, il se braque et change de sujet. Je le comprends, se sera la première pleine lune depuis la naissance de Lucy. Je baisse mon visage vers elle. Elle a les yeux à demi fermés et une de ses petites mains posée sur mon sein tout prés de sa bouche. Je caresse doucement sa joue puis le fin duvet qu'elle a sur la tête. Elle a toujours les cheveux blond foncés. Je crois qu'ils vont garder cette couleur. Un blond vénitien, légèrement roux. Et ses yeux… ses yeux eux, se sont légèrement éclaircis. Ils n'ont pas encore la même couleur que eux de Bill mais ils n'en sont pas loin. Papa dit qu'elle a le même nez que moi. Je pense qu'il est encore un peu trop tôt pour en être certain. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter.

**« Ce n'est que moi… » **souffle Bill à mon oreille.

Je me retourne et je lui souris. Il s'accroupis à côté de moi et prend l'un des tout petits pieds de Lucy dans sa main.

**« Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ? »** me demande t il

**« Une dizaine de minutes… » **répond je

C'est le moment que choisi notre bébé pour cesser de téter. Je me rhabille et je la redresse un peu dans mes bras.

**« Tu devrais aller te recoucher chéri… tu ne réussira pas à te lever demain… je viens dès qu'elle sera endormie. »** dis à Bill.

**« Non… je suis bien là. Je veux attendre avec toi. Ne t'en fait pas pour demain ! je serais en pleine forme ! »** sourit il.

Notre attention se reporte sur Lucy. Elle lutte durement contre le sommeil. Je la vois se forcer à ouvrir ses petits yeux pour regarder Bill alors qu'ils se ferment tout seuls. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle dort à nouveau profondément. Ce qu'elle peut être belle…

**« Donne la moi… »** me dit Bill en mettant une main sous la tête de Lucy.

Il la prend dans ses bras alors qu'il m'aide à me relever de sa main libre. Elle est tellement petite qu'elle tient dans un seul de ses bras.

Bill dépose alors la petite dans son berceau et remonte les couvertures sur elle avant de lui remettre sa sucette dans la bouche. Elle se met à la téter tout doucement. Elle est magnifique. Bill m'enlace et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Nous restons là, quelques minutes à la regarder dormir. Je ne m'en lacerais jamais… Puis mon mari m'entraîne vers notre chambre où je me rendors immédiatement blottis au chaud dans ses bras.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Je suis réveillée à 7h30 par le réveil. Bill doit retourner travailler aujourd'hui. Lucy ne s'est pas re-réveillée cette nuit. J'entends mon mari grogner. Il se retourne et passe un bras autour de ma taille en me rapprochant de lui. Il arrête le réveil en envoyant la main derrière lui. Je me retourne pour lui faire face.

**« Tu vas être en retard chéri… »** Chuchote je en passant un doigt le long de l'une des cicatrices sur son visage.

**« Je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser… »** répond il

Il prend ma main posée sur sa joue et l'embrasse doucement.

**« Tu rentre à midi et puis, on viendra te voir si tu veux… »** lui dis je

**« Avoue que tu meurs d'envie que Matilda voit Lucy… »** sourit il

**« Un peu oui… »** répond je.

Il rit et se lève après m'avoir embrasser furtivement. Il sort de la chambre pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Il revient un petit quart d'heure plus tard alors que je commence à me rendormir, une serviette nouée autour de la taille, Lucy dans les bras. Je me relève sur mes coudes et l'interroge du regard.

**« Je l'ai entendu grogner un peu en revenant, je suis entré et elle était parfaitement éveillée… »** explique t il. **« Je me suis dit qu'elle serait mieux avec toi. »**

**« Tu as bien fais ! »** lui souris je

Il la dépose doucement sur le lit à côté de moi avant d'embrasser son petit front et de se diriger vers l'armoire d'où il sort son uniforme. Je porte mon regard sur ma fille. Elle est parfaitement réveillée. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts et elle à son petit point dans sa bouche. Je lui souris et je me penche pour embrasser son tout petit nez. Elle sent bon le bébé.

**« Je sais qu'il est un peu tôt mais je voudrais qu'on la fasse baptiser. »** déclare je

**« Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Mais pas quelque chose de religieux, je veux un baptême magique. »** dit il

**« Bien entendu ! » **approuve je. **« Il faut aussi lui trouver un parrain et une marraine… »**

**« Pour la marraine, c'est déjà fait ! n'oubli pas que j'avais promis à Gabrielle ! »** rit il

Je rit et approuve. J'en connais une qui sera absolument ravie.

**« Bill ? »**

**« hum… »**

**« Pour son parrain… enfin j'avais pensé que nous pourrions mettre Fred et Georges… »** dis je

Il se retourne vers moi.

**« C'est une décision risquée ! »** rit il. **« Je dois avouer que j'y avais aussi pensé, je sais que c'est eux que tu préfères… »**

Il ajuste sa cravate et s'allonge sur le lit de façon à ce que Lucy se retrouve entre nous deux. Il remet une de mes longues boucles blondes derrière mon oreille.

**« Je suis d'accord pour que nous les prenions eux mais je ne suis pas certains que deux parrains se soit accepté par le ministère… »** poursuit il

**« On ira se renseigner d'accord ? »** demande je

**« Evidemment ! »**

Il se penche par-dessus Lucy et m'embrasse en prenant bien garde à ne pas l'écraser.

**« Allez, rendormez vous… »** dit il en caressant les cheveux de Lucy. **« Moi j'y vais… »**

**« Mais il n'est que 8 heures ! »** lui dis je

**« Je sais mais je dois être présenté à ton remplacent alors il faut que je soit là plus tôt. »** explique t il

**« Oh… j'espère que ce ne sera pas une remplaçante ! »** souris je

**« Ne t'en fait pas pour ça… aucune remplaçante ne voudrait de moi Fleur… tu es la seule à bien vouloir de moi maintenant… » **dit il avec un sourire triste.

**« Oh Bill ! ne dit pas des choses pareilles ! »**

**« Tu sais pertinemment que ce n'est que la vérité… »**

**« Je ne te suffis pas Bill Weasley ! »** demande je faussement menaçante.

**« Tu me suffis amplement ma douce… amplement… »** répond il en m'embrassant tendrement.

**« Et bien tu vois… que demandes tu de plus ? »** demande je contre ses lèvres.

**« Un peu plus de temps ce matin avec ma petite femme ? »** propose t il

**« Bonne réponse ! on en aura du temps, ce soir, c'est promis ! »** ris je

**« J'espère bien… » **dit il en déposant un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres. **« Tu va faire quoi aujourd'hui ? »** demande t il

**« Je ne sais pas, je vais sûrement aller chez ta mère dans la matinée… » **répond je.

**« Très bien, alors si je ne vous trouve pas ici en rentrant à midi c'est que vous y serez toujours… »** sourit il

**« Je crois que tu frais mieux de venir directement au Terrier ! connaissant ta mère, elle ne voudra pas nous laisser repartir sans que j'aie avalé un copieux repas ! »** ris je

**« Ouais… allez j'y vais… »**

Il se relève un peu et m'embrasse tendrement avant de déposer un petit baiser sur le front de Lucy. Il nous souffle un « je vous aime » et s'en va en refermant doucement la porte de notre chambre. Je compte me rendormir un peu mais Lucy s'agite et grogne à côté de moi. Je me lève alors et je vais la changer. Puis nous descendons à la cuisine pour que je puisse déjeuner mais elle réclame bien vite le sien. Je m'installe à la table avec une tasse de chocolat au lait bien chaud et je lui donne le sein. Elle semble affamée ce matin ! Lorsqu'elle a terminé, je la dépose dans le petit couffin que Bill et moi avons décidé de laisser en bas et je peux enfin prendre mon petit déjeuner. Puis je monte à la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche, laissant Lucy en sécurité avec Vikky qui lui voue un véritable culte. Lucy serait sa petite que Vikky ne s'en occuperait pas mieux. Je fais vite, je ne veux tout de même pas la laisser trop longtemps seule avec une elfe (même si je lui accorde toute ma confiance…). Lorsque je redescends, habillée, coiffée et légèrement maquillée, Lucy est en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son petit corps et Vikky me regarde paniquée.

**« Miss Fleur, Vikky n'a rien fait ! Vikky le jure Miss ! La petite Miss c'est mise à pleurer tout d'un coup et Vikky ne sait plus quoi faire Miss ! »** Me dit elle ses grands yeux remplis de grosses larmes.

**« Ce n'est rien Vikky, ne t'en fait pas… »** la rassure je

Je me penche sur ma fille et je la prends dans mes bras.

**« Chut… calme toi mon ange… »** Lui murmure je en la berçant doucement. **« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » **demande je doucement.

Ses pleurs se calment un peu. Elle doit avoir besoin d'être encore changée. Je la monte à la salle d'eau pour lui faire prendre son bain. Elle grogne un peu lorsque je lui lave la tête mais elle cesse de pleurer. Il est 9 heures lorsque nous ressortons. Je me rends dans sa chambre et je la dépose doucement dans son lit. Elle est toujours enveloppée dans son petit peignoir muni de petites oreilles de souris que Charlie et Helena lui ont offert à leur dernière visite. Je crois bien que ces deux là ne vont pas tarder à officialiser les choses entre eux. Je sais que Bill et Charlie en ont parlé, et mon mari m'en a soufflé un mot. C'est Molly qui va être ravie lorsqu'elle va l'apprendre ! J'ouvre l'armoire où son rangés les vêtements de Lucy et j'en sort une petite robe blanche. Je récupère ma fille et je l'installe sur la table à langer.

**« Nous allons aller voir grand-mère ma chérie »** dis je à ma fille pendant que je l'habille. **« Elle va être ravie de te voir ! »**

Elle a les yeux grands ouvert. Ils se sont encore un peu éclaircis. Je suis sûre qu'elle aura les mêmes yeux que Bill. Elle me fixe sans ciller et porte son petit point à sa bouche. Elle se met alors à le téter.

**« Ne me dis pas que tu as encore faim ? »** dis je en riant.** « Tu n'es qu'un estomac sur patte Lucy Weasley ! »**

Je me penche pour embrasser son petit nez et elle attrape une de mes lourdes boucles blondes et tire doucement dessus. Je dessers sa petite main et je lui enfile les petits chaussons que Bill a acheté lorsqu'il a appris que j'étais enceinte. Le lendemain du soir où je le lui ai annoncé, il s'est précipité dans une boutique de vêtements pour bébé dès l'ouverture et il a acheté une toute petite paire de chausson blanc en laine tricotée. Il les a pris blancs parce que nous ne savions pas encore que ce serait Lucy. Je la regarde et je souris. Elle est vraiment magnifique. Je la soulève et embrasse sa petite joue. Elle sent bon le bébé.

**« Et voilà ! tu es toute belle pour aller voir ta grand-mère ! »** lui souris je

Elle pose sa main sur mon nez. Je ris avant de descendre. Il est 9h30.

**« Vikky ! »** appelle je

**« Oui Miss Fleur ? »** me répond celle-ci en apparaissant devant moi.

**« Lucy et moi allons chez Molly, nous ne rentrerons certainement pas avant ce soir. »** lui dis je

**« Bien Miss Fleur ! passez une bonne journée ! »**

Elle lévite et s'approche de Lucy, callée dans mes bras. Elle dépose un petit baiser sur son front. Le frottement des oreilles de l'elfe fait grogner Lucy.

**« Au revoir petite Miss… »** dit elle en revenant au sol.

Je lui souris et elle disparaît.

Je dépose Lucy dans son couffin et je vais chercher ma cape. J'enveloppe Lucy dans une épaisse couverture tricotée par ma grand-mère Giovanna et je lui mets le bonnet de laine qui va avec ses chaussons. Je la cale contre moi et je passe ma cape autour d'elle pour être sûre qu'elle n'est pas froid. Même si je me rends chez Molly par la cheminée, je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'elle attrape froid. Je couvre son visage et je prends une poignée de poudre de cheminette. J'entre dans l'âtre de notre grande cheminée et je parts, Lucy bien protégée contre moi. J'atterris quelques secondes plus tard dans la cuisine du Terrier.

Il n'y a personne.

**« Molly ? »** appelle je

Personne ne répond. Etrange. Je dégage un peu ma fille et je me dirige vers le salon pour y trouver Molly et Ginny en compagnie de…

Percy et Pénélope. Ils se retournent tous lorsque j'entre dans la pièce. Je me fige. Percy me jauge. On ne peut certainement pas être plus mal à l'aise que je ne le suis maintenant. Lorsque Molly vois Lucy dans mes bras, son visage s'illumine et se fend en un énorme sourire. Je dégage du mieux que je peux la petite des couvertures. Molly se lève et s'approche de nous. Elle m'embrasse et prend Lucy dans ses bras.

**« Bonjour mon ange… »** souffle t elle en déposant un baiser sur la joue de ma fille. **« Ce que tu es belle ! »** s'exclame t elle.

Elle la calle contre elle alors que la petite chipie essaie d'attraper ses cheveux roux détachés. Elle lui retire son bonnet. Je le prends et je vais le déposer ainsi que sa couverture et ma cape dans l'entrée. Lorsque je reviens dans le salon, Molly s'est rassise à sa place et regarde Lucy en souriant. Je me place à côté d'elle. D'un coup de baguette, elle ma fait apparaître une tasse de thé fumant.

**« C'est votre fille ? »** demande timidement Pénélope.

**« Oui »** souris je **« C'est Lucy… »**

**« Elle est magnifique… »**

**« N'est ce pas ! »** dit Molly

**« Etonnant… »** lance Percy

Je lui lance un regard noir.

**« Pourquoi est ce étonnant ? »** demande je alors que Pénélope ferme les yeux de découragement.

**« Et bien Bill est… enfin il n'est plus vraiment… »**

**« Beau ? »** termine je

**« Oui… »** répond il avec arrogance

**« Percy ! »** s'exclame Pénélope et Molly d'une même voie.

**« Mon mari est beau Perceval ! Que lui reprochez vous au juste ? d'être plus heureux que vous ? d'avoir mieux réussi sa vie avec sa famille alors que vous vous avez coupé les ponts avec la votre ? »** demande je

**« Je ne reproche rien à William ! »** s'exclame t il

**« Alors taisez vous… »** conclus je

Il me regarde avec arrogance et fini par baisser les yeux lorsqu'il se rend compte que je ne le ferais pas la première. Il tourne alors son regard arrogant vers sa mère.

**« Je voudrais que nous discutions… en privé… »** Ajoute t il en me regardant

Molly lui lance un regard sévère. Puis devant l'insistance de Percy, Molly cède. Je récupère Lucy et je me rends à la cuisine, suivie de Pénélope. Nous nous asseyons à la table, Lucy toujours au creux de mes bras. Je m'appuis contre le dossier de la chaise et je la calle plus confortablement.

**« Elle est vraiment magnifique »** me dit Pénélope un peu gênée.

**« Merci beaucoup »** lui souris je

**« Quel âge à t elle ? »** demande t elle

**« Dix jours, elle est née le 5 mais elle aurait dû naître aujourd'hui » **répond je

Par Merlin c'est vrai… nous sommes le 15… et techniquement, j'aurais dû accoucher aujourd'hui. Peut être même en ce moment… je suis sortie de mes pensée par ma fille qui attrape mes cheveux. Je lui souris tendrement et je dégage ma mèche de sa main. Sa toute petite main. Toute petite entre les miennes et minuscules dans celles de Bill.

**« Vous avez prévu d'avoir des enfants ? »** demande je alors à Pénélope lorsque je surprend son regard envieux.

Elle baisse la tête. Quelque chose me dit que je n'aurait peut être pas dû demander.

**« Non… Percy… Percy ne veut pas d'enfants. Il dit qu'il est inutile de nous en encombrer. »** dit elle la voie étranglée.

**« On ne s'encombre pas d'un enfant ! »** m'indigne je

**« Ce n'est pas l'avis de Percy… »**

**« Pourquoi l'avez-vous épousé Pénélope ? »** lui demande je

**« Parce que je l'aime ! »** s'écrit elle

**« Vraiment ? vous n'avez pourtant pas l'air heureuse… »**

**« C'est que… je n'approuve pas vraiment son attitude envers sa famille. Et je sais qu'il en souffre lui aussi. Et puis… »**

**« Et puis vous voudriez des enfants. »** termine je à sa place.

**« Oui… »** avoue t elle. **« Mais Percy dit que nous ne devons pas avoir un enfant avec les temps qui courent, que c'est trop dangereux et qu'il n' pas la fibre paternelle. »**

**« Bill disait la même chose… et pourtant… »** dis je alors que Lucy commence à doucement s'endormir.

Je fais apparaître son petit couffin et je me lève pour l'y déposer doucement. Je vais chercher sa couverture de laine dans l'entrée et je la recouvre avec.

**« Comment avez-vous fait pour convaincre Bill d'avoir un enfant ? »** me demande Pénélope alors que je me rassois.

**« Et bien… je lui ai simplement annoncé que c'était trop tard, que j'était déjà enceinte. »** explique je

**« Oh… et il l'a bien prit ? »**

**« Non »** souris je. **« Le soir où je le lui ai dit, il s'est énervé en affirmant que nous ne pouvions pas, que c'était dangereux et qu'un enfant aurait peur de lui. il est ensuite partit en me laissant seule chez nous et il est venu ici. D'après ce que j'ai pu lui faire avouer, Molly lui a passé un sacré savon parce qu'il avait était un vrai goujat et ça l'a fait réfléchir. Il est revenu quelques heurs plus tard en me présentant toutes les excuses du monde, en me disant qu'il voulait de ce bébé et qu'il nous protègerais toutes les deux… »** explique je

**« Vous avez de la chance… »** dit elle en regardant le berceau où Lucy dors à présent profondément.

**« J'en suis consciente. »** lui dis je. **« Mais faites attention Pénélope, Percy n'est pas Bill, loin de là… il n'acceptera certainement pas les choses aussi facilement que son frère. »**

**« Je sais. Est ce que vous croyez que… que je devrais le quitter ? »** demande t elle.

**« Non ! bien sûr que non ! vous voulez le quitter ? »**

**« Non ! mais c'est que… ces temps ci… nous nous disputons sans arrêt. La plus petite étincelle provoque un incendie ! »** dit elle les larmes aux yeux.

**« Vous lui en avez parlé ? »** demande je

**« Oui… oui mais il se braque à chaque fois, il dit que c'est ma faute et ça provoque une nouvelle dispute… »**

**« Vous l'aimez ? »** lui demande je

**« Plus que tout ! »**

**« Alors parlez lui en. Et même si il s'énerve, persistez ! et si pour cela vous devez en venir à le gifler, alors faites le ! »**

Elle éclate de rire et approuve d'un signe de tête.

**« Vous voulez du café ? »** lui demande je

**« Oh oui merci… »**

Je me lève et d'un coup de baguette, je fais le café. Molly m'a appris tout les sorts ménagés qu'elle connaissait et je doit dire que je m'en sort plutôt bien. J'en sers une tasse à Pénélope alors que je fais apparaître une tasse de thé pour moi. Étant donné que j'allaite Lucy, je ne bois plus de café. Je ne voudrai pas qu'elle devienne accro à la caféine. Je me rassois mais des coups sont alors frappés à la fenêtre. C'est un hibou. Je lui ouvre. On dirait un des hiboux de la banque. Je décroche la lettre accrochée à sa patte et il repart. La lettre est pour moi. je l'ouvre. C'est Bill. Il dit qu'il n'auras pas le temps de venir déjeuner avec nous à midi et qu'il rentrera plus tard se soir. Mon remplaçant sort tout juste de l'école et il écrit qu'il a beaucoup de travail pour tout lui apprendre et tout lui montrer « encore pire que toi lorsque tu es arrivée … ». Non mais vraiment ! je souris.

**« Que se passe t il ? »** demande Pénélope.

**« Oh rien de grave, Bill ne pourra pas venir déjeuner il doit former mon remplaçant et il dit qu'il y a du travail. » **souris je

**« Oh… vous travaillez ensemble ? c'est à la banque que vous vous êtes rencontré ? »**

**« Oui et non… la première fois que nous nous sommes vu, c'est le matin de la troisième tache du tournois des trois sorciers. J'étais la championne de Beauxbâtons. Je l'ai tout de suite remarqué et je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à lui depuis ce jour là. Et deux moi après, lorsque je suis arrivée ici, j'ai découvert que c'est lui que j'allait travailler. J'étais aux anges… » **lui explique je

**« Oh… »** sourit elle. **« Et comment est ce que vous avez fini ensemble ? »** demande t elle

**« Et bien, nous étions en Egypte pour quelques jours de travail dans un tombeau et le dernier soir, il m'a embrassé avant que j'entre dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Il m'a avoué qu'il avait envie de le faire depuis dès mois… nous étions début décembre, le 5. »** lui dis je

**« Alors ça c'est fait très vite ! »**

**« Oui, au grand désespoir de Molly… »** ris je en portant ma tasse de thé brûlant à mes lèvres.

**« Je croyais pourtant qu'elle vous adorez… »**

**« Oh, oui… mais ça lui a pris du temps… un an et demi. Elle était persuadée que je n'aimais pas Bill et que j'allais lui briser le cœur. Ce n'est que le soir de l'attaque à Poudlard lorsque je lui ai dit tout ce que j'vais sur le cœur depuis tant de mois qu'elle a enfin compris que j'aimais vraiment Bill et que je ne comptais pas le quitter, même une fois qu'il n'a plus été si beau qu'avant. »** lui dis je. **« Maintenant, elle m'a complètement adopté ! »**

Elle mes sourit et Lucy se met alors à pleurer. Elle n'aura pas dormis bien longtemps !Je me lève pour la prendre. Il est plus de 10 heures, elle doit avoir faim. Je demande à Pénélope si ça la dérange que j'allaite Lucy ici. Elle me répond que non et je dégrafe ma chemise. En effet, elle est affamée ! C'est là que Percy et Molly entrent dans la cuisine. Percy se fige devant moi et détourne le regard. Molly me tend la couverture de Lucy et je m'en recouvre pour ne pas qu'il me voit. Ma belle mère ne semble plus aussi joyeuse que lorsque je suis arrivée. Elle a presque les larmes aux yeux. Il faut que je lui demande ce qu'il c'est passé.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Il est midi. J'entre dans la banque. Je me suis dit que puisque Bill ne pouvait pas venir déjeuner avec nous ce midi, nous pourrions aller déjeuner avec lui à la banque. Molly m'a préparé un panier. J'ai mis Lucy dans son porte bébé ventral (cadeau que m'ont envoyé les jumelles, très pratique !). Je suis arrivée par la cheminée du magasin des jumeaux et je me suis rendue directement à la banque après qu'ils aient embrassé Lucy. J'entre dans la banque. Je croise Amanda. Elle m'embrasse et embrasse Lucy avant de repartir en courant dans le bureau du patron en me promettant qu'elle passera me voir bientôt à la maison. Je me dirge ver mon bureau. J'entre dans celui de Matilda.

**« Bonjour ! »** lance je joyeusement un énorme sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle me regarde les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte.

**« B… bonjour… » **répond elle. **« C'est… tu as… enfin c'est le bébé ? »** demande t elle en désignant Lucy.

**« Oui ! c'est Lucy ! Bill ne t'avait rien dit ? »** demande je triomphante.

**« Non… enfin si mais… »**

**« Excuse moi Matilda mais je doit aller voir Bill, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi. Une prochaine fois peut être ! »**

Je lui fais un sourire radieux et je frappe doucement à la porte de mon bureau avant de l'ouvrir. Bill est installé à son bureau en face de la porte. Il relève la tête et son visage s'illumine en un immense sourire lorsqu'il nous voit. Il se lève lorsque je referme la porte et viens m'embrasser en passant ses bras autour de moi. il embrasse aussi le haut de la tête de notre fille.

**« Mais enfin qu'est ce que vous faites là ? »** demande t il

**« Et bien, j'ai pensé que puisque tu ne pouvais pas venir déjeuner avec nous, c'est nous qui allions venir déjeuner avec toi ! ta mère nous à préparé à manger pour un régiment ! »** explique je

Son sourire s'élargit. Il s'éloigne un peu de moi et prend Lucy dans ses bras. il dépose un baiser sur sa joue en lui parlant doucement. Elle a l'air si petite dans ses bras… je dépose le panier sur mon bureau et c'est là que je la voie. Ma remplaçante. C'est donc une remplaçante. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds coupés courts et de grands yeux noirs. Elle me sourit. Je lui rends son sourire. Elle ne doit pas avoir plus de 18 ans. Elle est vraiment très jolie.

**« Fleur chérie je te présente Christelle Kent c'est elle qui te remplace. Christelle, ma femme Fleur et notre fille Lucy. »** présente Bill

**« Enchantée Mme Weasley… »** me dit elle en me tendant la main.

Je remarque alors qu'elle a une bague de fiançailles. Tant mieux ! Je souris soulagée et je serre sa main.

**« Vous pouvez m'appeler Fleur ! »** lui dis je

Elle approuve d'un signe de tête. Elle se dirige alors vers Bill et prend doucement une des mains de Lucy dans la sienne. Elle sourit alors largement.

**« Elle est vraiment très belle… »** sourit elle

**« Merci ! »** lance Bill plein de fierté.

**« Je vais vous laisser… »** poursuit elle. **« Est-ce que le pub dont vous m'avez parlé est loin ? »** demande t elle à Bill

**« Pourquoi ne déjeuneriez vous pas avec nous ? »** propose je

**« Oh non, je ne veux pas vous déranger et puis, mon fiancé doit déjà m'attendre là bas. »** sourit elle. **« Mais merci quand même c'est très gentil à vous ! »**

Elle prend son manteau, nous salut et s'en va. Je dois dire que je l'aime bien. Elle est polie, gentille, elle dit que ma fille est très belle et par-dessus tout… elle est fiancée ! Que demander de plus !

Je me tourne vers Bill qui c'est remit à chuchoter des mots à Lucy. Nous allons nous installer pour déjeuner tranquillement. Certes dans un bureau de la banque, mais au moins nous sommes tout les trois.


	28. Face à face

**_28. Face à face…_**

J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Une lumière blanche traverse les rideaux fermés de ma chambre. Il a certainement dû neiger cette nuit. Il fait très froid en ce moment. Je regarde le réveil moldu sur ma table de nuit. Il est 8 heures. Lucy ne va pas encore se réveiller, je peux encore dormir un peu. Et puis, je suis bien trop fatiguée pour me lever maintenant. Je remonte la couette sur moi pour être bien au chaud. Je commence à plonger dans cette phase de demi sommeil de laquelle on n'a jamais envi de sortir lorsque je sens le lit s'affaisser un peu. Je sens alors un souffle chaud sur ma nuque. Des lèvres se posent doucement dans mon cou puis remontent sur mon menton, puis sur ma joue, à la commissure de mes lèvres. Je souris lorsque je sens les grandes mains de mon mari remonter sous ma nuisette.

**« Bonjour… »** souffle t il contre mes lèvres.

**« Bonjour… »** dis sur le même ton.

**« Joyeux anniversaire ma douce… »**

Je me retourne vers lui et je l'interroge du regard. Un anniversaire ? Mais quel anniversaire ?

**« Il y a beaucoup d'anniversaire chérie… »** poursuit il. **« Et aujourd'hui, ça fait trois ans jour pour jour que je t'ai embrassé pour la toute première fois… »** sourit il

Je souris et mes lèvres forment un « oh » muet. C'est vrai aujourd'hui, ça fait trois ans… déjà…

**« Joyeux anniversaire ! »** ris je avant de le laisser m'embrasser sans la moindre protestation.

Je soupire de contentement lorsqu'il devient plus entreprenant. Mais nous sommes vite interrompus par les pleurs de Lucy.

**« Tu crois qu'un matin on pourra avoir un vrai câlin ? »** demande Bill

**« Hum… je crois que c'est non, c'est fichu maintenant… au moins pour les dix huit prochaines années… »** ris je

Il soupire et se lève en souriant. Il sort de notre chambre et bientôt les pleurs de notre fille cessent. Il revient quelques secondes plus tard avec Lucy dans les bras. Il vient la déposer sur le lit et va fermer la porte. Il revient et s'installe avec nous. Lucy se met alors à agiter ses petit bras en grognant et en fronçant les sourcils. Son petit nez se plisse et elle se remet bien vite à pleurer. Bien sûr, elle a faim. Elle a toujours faim ! Je me demande comment elle fait pour être toujours aussi petite et aussi menu avec tout ce qu'elle avale. Je me demande aussi comment je peux avoir toujours de quoi lui donner à manger ! Je m'assois en tailleur sur le lit, je la soulève et je fais descendre une bretelle de ma nuisette et elle se met à téter goulûment. Je la regarde dans son petit pyjama vert pale mais est tout de même trop grand pour elle. Mais nous n'avons pas pu trouver plus petit. La taille au dessous est la taille nourrisson et ils sont légèrement trop petits. Mon regard se porte alors sur Bill qui est allongé sur le flan, appuyé sur son coude qui me regarde. Il me sourit en passant une main sur la tête de Lucy.

**« Elle a un mois aujourd'hui tu sais… »** lui dis je

**« Je sais… »** répond il. **« Pourquoi tu crois que ma mère nous a invité à déjeuner à midi ? »**

Je ris doucement. C'est vrai que nous devons aller déjeuner au Terrier. J'avais oublié. Lucy pose sa petite main sur mon sein tout prés de sa bouche. Ses yeux se ferment mais elle lute pour les garder ouverts. Elle est vraiment belle.

Elle termine et je me rhabille. Je la remets doucement entre Bill et moi. Il n'est que 8h30, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous lever maintenant. Je me recouche, remonte la couverture sur nous trois et je pose ma tête sur mon bras. Les yeux de Lucy se sont éclaircis et ils ont la couleur exacte de ceux de Bill. Ses cheveux, eux, ont gardés leur jolie couleur, blond vénitien, légèrement roux et de toutes petites taches de rousseur claires sont apparues sur son nez et ses joues. Au grand désespoir de Bill. Il avait espéré que notre fille n'aurait pas de taches de rousseurs. Il n'aime pas les siennes mais il a bien du avouer que Lucy les porte plutôt bien. Elle ne sont pas rousses, elles ont a peut prés la même couleur que ses cheveux et elles ne se voient pas beaucoup. Alors maintenant, il les aime. Il est même assez fier qu'elle les ait. Je pose ma main gauche à plat sur son petit ventre rond de bébé. Elle se soulève à peine au rythme de la respiration de Lucy. Ma fille met sont petit point dans sa bouche. Elle va s'endormir. Je me tourne vers ma table de nuit et je prends une de ses petites sucettes dans le tiroir. J'enlève son point de sa bouche pour le remplacer par la sucette. Et elle laisse enfin ses yeux se fermer. Je souris et je remonte un peu plus la couverture pour être certaine qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Mes yeux se lèvent alors vers Bill qui me regarde en souriant. Il se penche pour déposer un petit baiser sur mes lèvres. Il attache ses cheveux avec l'élastique qui traîne à côté de lui et pose sa tête sur l'oreiller. Son visage est tourné vers moi et il a les yeux fermés. Lui aussi ne va pas tarder à se rendormir. Je ne sais pas à qu'elle heure il s'est levé mais il à l'air épuisé. Et puis, la pleine lune ne va pas tarder. Celle du mois dernier ne c'est pas trop mal passé. J'aurais cru que ce serait plus dur. Il a évité de prendre Lucy toute la journée de peur de lui faire mal ou de la faire tomber. Il ne m'a pas demandé de potion jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit endormie et lorsqu'il a fallu que je lui donne le sein dans la nuit, il a refusé que je le fasse dans notre chambre. Comme si il avait peur qu'elle le voit souffrir, qu'elle le voit faible. Je lui aie dit que c'était ridicule, qu'elle était bien trop petite pour comprendre quoi que ce soit mais il a été catégorique. Il s'est rattrapé le lendemain en ne la lâchant pas de la journée. Je suis sûre que si il avait pu l'allaiter, il l'aurait fait volontiers. Je souris à cette pensée. Je regarde attentivement le visage couvert de cicatrices de mon mari. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que nous avons eu de la chance. Tout aurait pu devenir dramatique cette nuit là lorsque Greyback… Merlin… je me demande encore pourquoi il ne l'a pas tué, pourquoi il s'est contenté de le torturer, de le défigurer, de le faire souffrir. Ce n'est pas que je regrette qu'il l'ait laissé en vie, bien sur que non ! Mais je sais que pendant un long moment, lui aurait voulu que Greyback ne l'ait pas laissé en vie. Même maintenant lorsqu'il croise le regard de certaines personnes notamment celui de Percy. Il s'obstine à le nier mais le regard de dégoût que lui porte son petit frère le fait profondément souffrir. Plus que celui de quiconque d'autre. Je tends la main et je passe mes doigts fins sur une des cicatrices de sont visage. C'est la plus profonde. Elle part de sa tempe droite et se prolonge dans son cou. Il frotte son visage sur ma main et soupire de contentement dans son sommeil. Il été tellement beau avant… je n'aurais certainement pas fais attention à lui à Poudlard si il avait eu ce visage là… mais j'aurais fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Trois ans… ça fait trois ans… il s'est passé tellement de choses durant ces trois années. Nous nous sommes fiancé, puis nous nous sommes marié. Et maintenant nous avons une petite fille. Je lorsque je suis partie pour l'Angleterre quelqu'un m'avais dit que j'allais revoir ce beau rouquin sur qui mon esprit été resté fixé durant des mois, que j'allais tomber follement amoureuse de lui en seulement quelques jours, que lui aussi allait m'aimer et que je l'épouserais l'année d'après… je l'aurais très certainement traité de fou furieux et j'aurais fait en sorte qu'il soit enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Et pourtant, il aurait eu tellement raison. Je crois que je n'ai jamais pris de meilleure décision que celle de venir vivre ici…

Je souris et j'enlève ma main de la joue de Bill. Mais il l'attrape avant et la serre dans la sienne, refusant de la lâcher. Mon sourire s'élargit. Je me place alors sur le ventre et je tends mon autre main vers mon réveil moldu que je règle pour sonner à 10h30. Je me recouche sur le flan, Lucy et Bill à côté de moi.

Il est 11h30. Nous arrivons au Terrier par cheminée. Nous ne pouvons pas transplaner avec Lucy et notre rendez vous avec la pédiatromage n'est que demain. Il n'y a personne dans la cuisine mais la table est mise. Nous nous dirigeons alors vers le salon. Ils sont tous là. Il y a Fred, Georges, Molly, Arthur, Ginny et Charlie et Elena (qui sont de plus en plus souvent là). Lorsque Molly nous vois entrer, elle se précipite sur nous, toute sourire. Elle embrasse Bill, m'embrasse moi et se penche sur Lucy qui est à présent bien éveillée à cause du voyage en cheminée (qu'elle n'apprécie pas du tout d'ailleurs !).

**« Bonjour mon ange… »** lui souffle t elle doucement en la prenant des bras de Bill.

Elle la sort de sa couverture en laine.

**« Que tu es belle ! »** lui dit elle en rajustant sa petite robe rose.** « Elle a encore grandit ! »** constate t elle

**« Molly, elle n'est pas plus grande que lorsque vous l'avez vu il y a deux jours ! »** souris je

**« Tu es sûre ? »** demande t elle septique.

**« J'en suis certaine ! »** réponde je

**« Hum… allez mon ange, regarde qui est là… c'est ton oncle Charlie avec Elena… tu ne connais pas encore Elena… »** poursuit Molly en se dirigeant vers la jeune fille.

Bill me prend mon manteau et va les déposer dans l'entrée. Moi, je me dirige vers Molly, sur le canapé où les jumeaux m'ont fait une place pendant que Molly présente Elena à Lucy ou Lucy à Elena…

**« Elena, je vous présente Lucy ma toute première petite fille ! »** dit elle la voie emplis de fierté. **« Elle a un mois aujourd'hui ! »**

Elena souris et se tourne vers moi.

**« Toutes mes félicitations, elle est vraiment magnifique ! »** me dit elle

**« Merci… »** répond réponds Bill qui revient dans la pièce.

C'est fou comme il est fier ! Il aime toutes les personnes qui complimentent Lucy. Il s'avance vers le canapé et met un coup à Georges pour qu'il lui laisse la pace à côté de moi. Celui-ci se décale, montant presque sur Fred.

**« Vous avez pensé à la faire baptiser ? »** demande Arthur

**« Oui »** répond Bill. **« Nous sommes allé nous renseigner et nous avons plusieurs dates au choix. »**

**« Et le parrain et la marraine ? » **demande Ginny.

Je regarde Bill. Aux vues du ton qu'elle a employé, je me doute qu'elle aimerait bien qu'on lui dise que nous l'avons choisie.

**« On a déjà décidé… »** Réponds Bill.** « Gabrielle sera sa marraine… Ginny, je suis désolé mais je le lui avais déjà promis la première fois que je l'ai vu… »**

**« Ca ne fait rien… »** Répond elle un peu déçue. **« Je serais la marraine du prochain ! »**

**« Evidemment ! » **assure je

Elle me sourit. Depuis la naissance de Lucy, elle ne me déteste plus. Je pense même qu'elle fini par m'aimer. Nous avons longuement discuté un après midi où les garçons étaient allés faire une partie de Quidditch (Dans le froid !) et où Molly préparait le dîner du soir. Elle m'a même confiée des choses. Je pense qu'avant, c'est à Hermione qu'elle disait tout ça, qu'elle avait ce genre de conversations… mais Hermione n'est plus là et ça fait quinze jours que nos n'avons plus eu de leurs nouvelles.

**« Et le parrain ? »** demande t elle.

**« Et bien… nous nous sommes renseigné et au ministère, on nous a dit que c'était possible alors… »** commence Bill

**« Alors nous avons pensez à Fred et Georges… »** termine je

**« Nous ! »** s'exclament ils d'une même voie.

**« Oui vous… vous connaissez d'autres Fred et Georges qui feraient partit de cette famille ? »** demande Bill en levant les yeux au ciel

**« Attendez une minute… vous voulez que _nous_ nous soyons ses parrains ? »** demande Fred

**« Oui ! t'es sourd ou quoi ? »** lance Bill. **« Fleur chérie je crois que finalement ce n'était pas une si bonne idée ! nous devrions demander à Percy… ou tien à… »**

**« Non ! certainement pas ! »** intervient Georges.** « Personne d'autre que nous ne sera le parrain de Lucy ! et surtout pas ce cafard ! »**

Bill éclate de rire

**« Bien sûr que non idiot ! »** dit il

**« On veut juste savoir si vous êtes sobres et consentants ! parce que vous êtes conscient que c'est à nous que vous demandez ça ? »** explique Fred

**« Bien sûr ! » **réponde je. **« Nous en avons longuement discuté et il se trouve que nous étions d'accord sur le fait que vous feriez d'excellents parrains ! Et puis, un peu de responsabilités ne vous fera pas de mal… » **

**« Waouh… »**

**« Alors ? vous êtes d'accord ? »** demande Bill en souriant devant la stupéfactions de ses frères.

**« Bien sûr qu'on est d'accord ! »** s'exclame Fred

**« Evidemment ! »** lance Georges.

Ils se lèvent et viennent me serrer dans leurs bras. Lorsque Bill leur ordonne de me lâcher, c'est à son tour de se faire étreindre par les jumeaux. Fred se détache le premier et va prendre Lucy des bras de Molly.

**« Passe moi ma filleule… »** dit il à sa mère.

Molly se lève et lui met Lucy dans les bras.

**« Vous allez voir, vous n'allez pas regretter une seule seconde votre choix ! on va êtres les meilleurs parrains de toute l'Angleterre ! »** s'exclame Fred

**« De toute la terre Fred ! l'Angleterre ce n'est pas assez grand ! »** corrige Georges en prenant à son tour Lucy dans ses bras.

Je suis certaine que nous ne regretterons pas notre choix. Comment le pourrions nous ? Je suis sûre qu'ils feront d'excellents parrains. Ils ont étaient tellement gentils avec moi lorsque je suis arrivée. Ils m'ont tout de suite aimée et ils ont même pris ma défense plusieurs fois contre leur mère et leur sœur. Je leur fais un grand sourire. Sourire qu'ils me rendent.

**« Je voudrais pas déranger mais… j'ai faim moi ! »** intervient Bill au bout de quelques minutes.

**« Tu n'es qu'un estomac sur pâtes Bill Weasley ! »** lui dis je. **« Je sais maintenant d'où viens l'appétit de loup de ma fille ! »**

**« Hum… pas de jeux de mots s'il te plait ma douce… »** grogne t il

Je ris et nous le suivons tous dans la cuisine. Fred, dans les bras de qui ma fille est revenue, la dépose dans le petit couffin que nous laissons ici et nous nous installons tous autour de la table où Molly fait apparaître un repas que nos ne finirons certainement pas… quoi que…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Bip, bip, bip… bip, bip, bip…

Je tends le bras et j'éteins le réveil. Il est 9 heures.

Je me retourne vers Bill et je me calle contre son corps chaud. Il grogne et referme ses bras autour de moi. On ne peut pas se permettre de traîner ce matin. Nous sommes lundi et Bill a pris sa matinée pour pouvoir m'accompagner à notre rendez vous chez la pédiatromage Cale. Nous devons y être dans une heure et demie.

**« Allez chéri, il faut vraiment se lever… tu ne veux tout de même pas être en retard au premier rendez vous de Lucy chez la pédiatromage… »** chuchote je

**« Hum… »**

Je souris et je me dégage de ses bras. Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres et je me lève en vitesse avant qu'il ne parvienne à me rattraper. Je mets mon peignoir de soie pour cacher ma nudité et je sors de la chambre après lui avoir lancé un « Aller, lève toi paresseux ! ».

Je me rends dans la chambre de Lucy. Elle ne s'est réveillée que deux fois cette nuit et s'est étrange qu'elle ne le soit toujours pas maintenant. J'entre dans la chambre de ma fille. Effectivement elle dort encore profondément. Je vais ouvrir les rideaux ce qui laisse entrer une faible lumière dans la pièce. Je me penche sur le berceau de ma fille et je caresse doucement ces fins cheveux légèrement cuivrés. Elle est allongée sur le dos, ses petits points serrés de chaque côté de sa tête, sa sucette à la bouche. Elle bouge légèrement mais ne se réveille pas. Je pose doucement ma main sur son petit ventre rond de bébé. Je la secoue très doucement dans l'espoir qu'elle le sente et se réveille. Je caresse sa joue et elle ouvre enfin les yeux. Elle grogne un peu.

**« Bonjour mon ange… »** souffle je en la soulevant doucement.

Elle se raidit comme à chaque fois jusqu'à se que je la calle contre moi. Elle fronce alors son petit nez et se remet à grogner plus bruyamment. Les pleurs finissent vite par remplacer les grognements. Elle a faim. Je vais donc m'asseoir dans le fauteuil prés de la fenêtre.

Nous sommes dans la salle d'attente du service de pédiatromagie de l'hôpital. Nous avons quinze minutes d'avance. Au final, c'est Bill qui m'a pressé pour ne pas que nous soyons en retard. Nous sommes seuls, les gens avant nous viennent d'entrer dans la cabiner de la pédiatromage avec leur fils. Lucy se met alors à pleurer. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Elle a mangé, elle est propre. C'est peut être l'endroit qui ne lui plait pas. Je me lève et je la berce doucement à travers toute la pièce. Il n'y a pas un seul bruit. C'est étrange, il y a toujours de l'animation dans cet hôpital. Mais bientôt, des bruits étranges se font entendre de l'étage inférieur. Comme des cris. Je regarde Bill qui a les sourcils froncés. Il se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Mais alors qu'il n'a parcouru que quelques centimètres, des bruits de pas se font entendre provenant de l'escalier derrière la porte. Des pas lourds et pesant. Les pas d'une seule personne. La porte s'ouvre à la volée pour laisser place à un homme. Un homme que je n'ai jamais vu mais que je connais très bien… trop bien…

L'homme lance à Bill un regard avide et il sourit d'un air mauvais.

**« Que vois je… »** lance t il.** « Ne serais ce pas mon tout dernier chef d'œuvre ? »**

Il se tourne vers moi.

**« Mais oui c'est lui… et avec sa charmant femme… et sa progéniture… un futur loup dans ma meute… »** poursuit il

Bill me pousse derrière lui. Lucy se remet alors à pleurer ce qui attire la pédiatromage à l'extérieur de son bureau, suivit de la famille qui avait rendez vous avant nous. Tout trois se raidissent.

**« Lestrange ! »** hurle Greyback.

Des pas se font de nouveau entendre dans les escaliers. Mais ce sont cette fois des pas précipités. Quelqu'un cours. Non… pas elle… tout mais pas elle… la porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois pour lui laisser place. _Elle_… Bellatrix Lestrange… lorsqu'elle me voit elle me lance un sourire mauvais puis ses yeux se posent sur Lucy.

**« Mais que vois je ? »** demande t elle. **« La blondinette… et sa progéniture… oh et le mari qui essaie de protéger sa petite famille… que c'est touchant… touchant mais tellement inutile… »**

Elle se met au niveau de Greyback.

**« On dirait que t'as tiré le gros lot avec cet étage… c'est lui ? »** demande t elle

**« Oui… occupe toi d'eux… »** lui ordonne le loup garou en désignant la pédiatromage et ses patients.

**« Mais bien sûr… mais laisse moi la fille… fait se que tu veux de lui et du bébé mais elle est à moi… petite vengeance personnelle… je t'avais bien dit que tu me le paierais… »** me lance t elle

Elle passe à côté de moi. Elle s'arrête et pose ses doigts sur la tête de ma fille en me souriant. Je recule vivement pour l'empêcher de lui faire quoi que ce soit. Elle se met alors à rire. Un rire sans la moindre joie, un rire qui me fait froid dans le dos. Puis elle disparaît en menaçant les autres personnes présentes de sa baguette. Ils la suivent. La femme s'est mise à pleurer bruyamment et le mari supplie, pratiquement à genoux de les laisser en vie. La pédiatromage, elle, ne dit rien. Elle est devenue blanche comme un linge et aux vus de l'âge qu'elle doit avoir, elle ne doit pas être bien loin de l'arrêt cardiaque. Je commence sérieusement à paniquer. Nous nous retrouvons seuls dans la salle d'attente avec Greyback. Greyback qui envisage de faire de ma fille un « loup de sa meute ». Il s'avance vers nous…

**« On peut dire que notre dernière rencontre t'a laissé un souvenir… cuisant… »** dit il à Bill

**« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »** demande mon mari, la voie tintée de rage.

**« Ce que je veux ? terminer la travail… on peut dire que j'ai eu une illumination en venant à cet étage… j'y trouve ma proie… celle que je cherche depuis des mois… je n'aime que le travail bien fait et je doit dire que tu n'es pas tout à fait fini… »** répond il

Il s'avance encore, de plus en plus menaçant. J'ai peur. Peur de se qu'il va faire. Nous faire, faire à Lucy… mais enfin que fait il là… comment à t il pu entrer ! Et elle !

**« Et puis… regarde ça… » **poursuit il en tournant autour de Bill pour nous voir Lucy et moi. **« Je vais pouvoir enfanter un beau petit loup… si jeune… c'est parfait ! »**

Bill se déplace violemment pour revenir devant nous. Il me fait reculer violement contre la porte du bureau du docteur Cale.

**« Tu ne les toucheras pas… » **siffle t il

**« Ah oui… et qui m'en empêchera ? toi, peut être ? »** rit Greyback.

**« Oui… moi, précisément ! je ne te laisserais pas toucher à ma famille… »**

**« Tu ne peux rien contre moi… les autres mangemorts sont dans les étages inférieurs en train de faire un beau massacre et Bellatrix ne va pas tarder à revenir une fois qu'elle en aura terminé avec les autres… tu ne peux rien contre moi… vous ne pouvez pas vous enfuir… »**

**« Bill… »** supplie je.

Il tourne la tête vers moi. Il a un regard rempli de haine. Je le vois mettre sa main dans sa poche. Celle où est rangée sa baguette.

**« Expelliarmus ! »** hurle t il en direction de Greyback.

Celui-ci est alors violement projeté contre le mur d'en face. Bill se retourne vers moi.

« **Je t'aime… »** me dit il avant de m'embrasser

Il caresse la tête de Lucy et l'embrasse alors que Greyback se relève. Il ouvre alors la porte du bureau et me pousse à l'intérieur avant de la refermer et de lui jeter un sort pour qu'on ne puisse plus l'ouvrir.

**« Bill ! »** hurle je

**« Va t'en ! »** me crie t il à travers la porte. **« Passe par la cheminée et part ! »**

**« Non ! non ! »**

**« Part j'ai dit ! »** ordonne t il. **« Va vous mettre en sécurité toi et Lucy ! »**

**« Non ! tu ne peux pas me demander ça ! vint je t'en pris ne fait pas l'idiot ! »**

**« Fleur va t en ! ne reste pas là ! pense à Lucy ! »**

J'entends alors des bruits de coups, des cris sauvages. Greyback c'est jeté sur mon mari.

**« Bill ! »** hurle je

**« Va t en ! »**

J'essais d'ouvrir la porte mais en vain. Lucy pleure de plus en plus fort mais je parviens tout de même à entendre les bruits de bagarre dehors. Je n'ai pas le choix. Par Merlin… mon mari est derrière cette porte en train de se battre contre le monstre qui à bien faillit le tuer lors de leur dernière rencontre. Et puis il y a elle… elle va revenir et il va être seul contre eux deux…je n'ai plus le choix. Je dois m'en aller. Je regarde autour de moi et il y a effectivement une cheminée. Je m'en approche. Un pot de poudre de cheminette est posé dessus. Je dois partir mais je ne peux me résigner à laisser Bill seul ici… pourtant je suis impuissante et je dois protéger ma fille. Des larmes se mettent à couler le long de mes joues. Je ne peux pas les contrôler et je me demande bien comment j'ai fait pour les retenir aussi longtemps. Je me dirige alors vers la cheminée, résignée à le laisser là lorsque j'entends une porte claquer. Les bruits de bagarre cesse et quelque chose est violement projeté contre la porte du bureau. J'entends un gémissement de douleur. Oh non c'est Bill…

**« Où est elle ! »** hurle la voie de Bellatrix.

**« Derrière la porte dans le bureau… il a voulu la mettre en sécurité… »** répond Greyback.

**« Pure perte de temps pousse toi espèce d'idiot que je m'occupe de ta chère moitié ! »** siffle Bellatrix.

**« Non… Fleur, Fleur va t en ! part ! »** me hurle Bill

**« Non, reste là petite fille, je vais m'occuper de toi… »** rit Bellatrix.

Je l'entends pousser Bill. Elle essaie maintenant d'ouvrir la porte. Il faut que je parte… vite… très vite…

Je me retourne vers la cheminée, je prends une poignée de poudre et je disparais.

J'atterris dans la cuisine du Terrier. Il n'y a personne. Lucy braille de toute la force de ses petits poumons.

**« Molly ! Molly, Arthur ! quelqu'un je vous en pris ! »** hurle je.

Les jumeaux entrent alors en courant dans la cuisine, alertés par mes cris.

**« Fleur ? mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? et pourquoi tu hurles comme ça ? »** demande Georges.

Arthur arrive lui aussi, bientôt suivi de Molly et Charlie.

**« A l'hôpital… les mangemorts… ils ont attaqués l'hôpital… Bill est resté là bas… seul contre Bellatrix Lestrange et Greyback ! »** pleure je

Les larmes coulent de plus en plus sur mes joues. Seigneur il faut faire quelque chose ! On ne peut pas laisser Bill là bas ! Ils vont le tuer !

**« Je vais au ministère prévenir les aurors ! » **lance Arthur avant de transplaner.

**« Nous on va à Ste Mangouste ! » **lance Charlie à Fred et Georges.

Les jumeaux approuvent.

**« Faites très attention, je vous en pris… »** supplie Molly qui m'a pris Lucy des bras et qui m'a faite asseoir.

Elle a les yeux pleins de larmes elle aussi.

**« Ne t'en fait pas… on va le ramener vivant Fleur… je te le jure… » **me dit Charlie.

Et ils transplanent tout les trois. Molly pose une main sur mon épaule.

**« Ne t'en fait pas ma chérie… tout va aller bien… il s'en ai sortit une fois, il y arrivera encore »** me dit elle doucement

**« Vos paroles auraient peut être plus d'effet sur moi si vous étiez vous-même convaincu de vos dire Molly… »** souffle je la voie cassée.

Elle soupire et sort de la cuisine Lucy toujours dans les bras. Elle n'a toujours pas cessé de pleurer. Je croise mes bras sur la table et j'enfouis mon visage dedans. Et cette fois je pleure vraiment.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps c'est passé mais bientôt une main viens me caresser les cheveux. Je sursaute et me retourne pour voir Molly, les yeux rougis.

**« Lucy c'est endormie… tu devrais en faire autant ma chérie. » **me dit elle

**« Non… non pas tant que je ne saurais pas comment va Bill. »**

**« Mais enfin… »**

**« J'ai dit non Molly ! »**

J'ai crié. Je n'aurais peut être pas dû.

Je me lève et je monte à l'étage. Je sais qu'elle a mis ma fille dans l'ancienne chambre de Bill. J'y entre pour la trouver endormie dans un des deux lits. Molly a certainement dû jeter des sorts de protection autour de celui-ci pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Je m'assois au sol, tout prés d'elle. Je prends une de ses petites mains dans les miennes et je la caresse doucement. Mes larmes comment à se remettre à couler le long de mes joues.

Par Merlin si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Bill… si jamais il ne revenait pas, si jamais Greyback arrivait à ses fins cette fois…

Non. Non ça n'arrivera pas… ça e peut pas arriver. Il va revenir, entier, en bonne santé, vivant…

Je pose ma tête sur le matelas. Et je m'endors sur mes mauvaises pensées, trop épuisée par cette matinée, trop épuisée d'avoir dû laisser mon mari seul aux prises de deux monstres, trop épuisée d'avoir tant pleurer.

**« Fleur… »**

Quelqu'un me secoue doucement.

**« Fleur… »**

J'ouvre les yeux. C'est Molly. Elle me fait un petit sourire. Je me souviens alors que je n'ai pas été très agréable avec elle alors qu'elle ne faisait qu'essayer de me consoler, de m'aider.

**« Oh Molly… je suis désolée de vous avoir hurlé dessus tout à l'heure… »** m'excuse je.

**« Oh ce n'est rien ma chérie… »** me sourit elle. **« Réveille Lucy, nous partons. »**

**« Nous partons ? mais enfin où ça ? »** demande je

**« A l'hôpital. »**

**« Oh mon dieu Bill ! est ce qu'il va bien ? est ce qu'il… »**

**« Calme toi Fleur… il est toujours là bas. Vivant. Il est juste blessé. »** me coupe t elle

**« Blessé ? mais est ce que c'est grave ? »** m'affole je

**« Non pas vraiment, il est mal en point mais il va très bien s'en sortir. Ne t'en fais pas. il devra rester quelques jours au lit c'est tout. »**

Merci Merlin il va bien. Je soupire de soulagement et je souris. Je lui fais signe que j'arrive et elle sort. Je prends la couverture de Lucy posée au pied du lit et je l'enveloppe dedans en prenant bien soin de ne pas la réveiller. Je sort de la chambre et me rends dans le salon, ma fille bien à l'abri dans mes bras. Molly m'attend prés de la cheminée et nous partons pour atterrir dans le hall de l'hôpital. Le passage des mangemorts a laissé des traces. Chaises et tables sont renversées et je vois même des taches de sang. Je frissonne violemment et je suis Molly dans les étages. Nous arrivons au dernier et elle me fait entrer dans une salle d'attente. Cet étage semble avoir été épargné par le ravage. Une porte s'ouvre et un médicomage en sort. Il nous salut poliment en passant et entre dans une autre chambre.

Molly me conduit dans celle qu'il vient de quitter. Les jumeaux ainsi que Charlie, Arthur et Ginny y sont déjà. Les trois premiers ont quelques bellures et Arthur a le bras gauche en écharpe. Ginny, elle n'a rien du tout. Elle n'était pas à l'hôpital aujourd'hui, elle étudiait à l'école. Une énorme chance. Bill est allongé dans le lit au milieu de la pièce, il dort.

**« Nous allons vous laisser… »** chuchote Arthur.

Tous approuvent et sortent. Je tire le store de la porte et de la vitre qui donne sur le couloir et je m'approche de Bill. Lui aussi à le bras en écharpe et quelques cicatrices de plus ici et là. Il sursaute lorsque je passe doucement ma main dans ses cheveux détachés. Son visage s'étire en un immense sourire lorsqu'il me voit.

**« Hey… »** lance t il

**« Oh mon dieu Bill j'ai eu tellement peur ! je croyais qu'il t'avait tué ! »** m'écris je.

**« Eh… calme toi ma belle, je vais bien ! »** m'assure t il.

Il se redresse et s'assois dans le lit. Il tend son bras valide vers moi et caresse doucement ma joue.

**« Ca va… » **assure t il. **« je n'ai rien ! »**

**« Tu aurais dû venir avec moi ! »**

Il secoue la tête.

**« Donne la moi s'il te plait… »** murmure t il

Je me penche et dépose Lucy dans ses bras. Elle dort toujours profondément mais grogne un peu lorsqu'elle change de bras.

**« Tu as été inconscient ! »** Dis je alors

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Tu as été inconscient ! tu n'aurais jamais dû rester ici avec eux ! ils auraient pu te tuer ! tu aurais pu ne pas avoir autant de chance que la fois dernière à Poudlard ! »**

**« Fleur calme toi ! si j'ai fais ça, c'était pour vous protéger et… et je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir devant Greyback… ne me demande pas pourquoi mais je ne pouvais pas ! »** explique t il **« C'était plus fort que moi ! et c'était le seul moyen pour que vous soyez saines et sauves toutes les deux ! »**

**« Oui mais et toi ? tu as pensé à toi ne serais ce qu'une petite seconde ! »** demande je

**« Moi je viens après vous ! »**

**« Non ! qu'est ce que j'aurais fait moi si tu été mort ? hein ! j'aurais élevé Lucy toute seule ! »**

**« Je suis désolé ma belle mais c'était la seule solution… »** chuchote t il **« Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi… »**

Je baisse les yeux. Bien sûr que je le sais…

Il soupire et me tend le bras. Il attrape ma main et me tire vers lui. Il m'oblige à me pencher et m'embrasse. Il essuie les quelques larmes qui ont coulées lorsque je me suis énervée et me souris. C'est alors le moment que choisi Lucy pour nous faire savoir qu'elle est là, qu'elle est réveillée et qu'elle est affamée. Je ris et la lui prends des bras.

Nous avons eu de la chance. Encore… je me demande si ça va durer. Je me demande ce que sont devenu la pédiatromage et ses patients. Se que sont devenus Greyback et Bellatrix. Je me demande combien de temps encore va duré cette foutu guerre. Mais je ne dis rien, je me contente de nourrir ma fille sous le regard de mon mari. Nous allons bien. Il va bien. Et c'est tout ce qui compte pour l'instant.

* * *

**A suivre samedi...**


	29. les condamnés

_**29. Les condamnés…**_

Une semaine est passée depuis l'attaque de l'hôpital. Bill en ait sortit il y a deux jours. Il a un tas de crèmes et de lotions à appliquer sur ses blessures. C'est moi qui m'occupe de le soigner. Si je l'avais écouté, il n'avait rien du tout et tous ces médicaments ne servaient strictement à rien. Ce qui est bien entendu, faux.

Demain aura lieu le procès de Bellatrix et de Greyback. Bill est parvenu à les neutraliser tout les deux, Merlin seul sait comment. Il ne l'a dit à personne, pas même à moi. Surtout pas à moi. Il évite toujours le sujet et je le sent quelques peu distant depuis ce jour là. Comme si il avait peur de quelque chose. Peur sans doute que j'apprenne comment il était parvenu à neutraliser seul ses deux assaillants.

Il est bientôt minuit et je ne parviens pas à fermer l'œil. Je me tourne et me retourne sans cesse dans notre lit. Je redoute ce procès. Nous devons y aller. Enfin non, Bill doit y aller. Moi je ne ferais que l'accompagner. Il n'était pas d'accord pour que je vienne mais j'ai était intraitable, il ne s'y rendrait pas sans moi.

Je redoute ce procès. De quoi vont-ils les condamner ? Quelle « punition » vont-ils leur infliger ? Ils ne peuvent pas les envoyer à Azkaban, ils en seraient sortit en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Pas de baiser du Détraqueur non plus. Ces immondes créatures sont du côté de Voldemort.

Ils ne peuvent bien sûr pas les libérer. C'est tout simplement impensable !

Alors je me demande… que va-t-il leur arriver ? Où vont-ils aller ?

Je me retourne une nouvelle fois dans mon lit et je me retrouve face à Bill qui a lui aussi les yeux grands ouverts. Aucun de nous ne parle. La neige qui tombe à l'extérieur propage une douce lumière blanche dans toute la chambre et je peux donc nettement distinguer le visage de mon mari.

Je passe doucement mes doigts fins sur une cicatrice qui barre sa joue droite. Les cicatrices de son visage se sont légèrement estompées. Je me suis rendu compte que le crème que je devais passer sur ses blessures les plus récentes faisait disparaître les marques. Alors j'ai pensé que peut être elle ferait aussi disparaître celles de son visage. Celles qui le gènes tant. Effectivement, au bout d'une semaine, elles se sont éclaircies et elles se voient un peu moins.

Il ferme les yeux au contact de mes doigts et soupire.

**« Tu devrais dormir… »** me dit il

**« Toi aussi… »** répond je

Il attrape ma main et dépose un léger baiser sur le bout de mes doigts. Il me rapproche alors et me serre dans ses bras.

**« Je lui ai jeté le doloris… »** chuchote t il alors.

Je me redresse légèrement dans ses bras et je le regarde. Il a l'air honteux et fait en sorte de ne pas croiser mon regard.

**« Alors c'est comme ça que tu les a neutraliser ? »** demande je doucement.

Pas de réponse. Il défait son emprise sur moi et se lève. Il sort de la chambre. Je soupire et je le suis. Il n'est nulle part à l'étage. Il est descendu dans le salon. Je le retrouve assis au sol, devant la cheminée. Je vais m'asseoir à sa droite et je me sers contre son corps. J'ai froid, même prés du feu.

**« Parle moi chéri… dit moi se qu'il s'est passé je t'en pris… »** lui dis je

Il soupire te je le vos fermer les yeux avec force, comme pour faire disparaître une image de son esprit.

**« Je… j'ai réussi à envoyer Greyback sur le mur… il a été assommé quelques secondes. J'en ai profité pour neutraliser Bellatrix, je l'ai stupéfixée. Je me suis ensuite tourné vers Greyback… il était toujours au sol et je… je lui ai jeté le doloris. »**

Sa voie se brise et il cache son visage dans se mains.

**« Je me suis rabaissé au niveau de ce monstre… »** dit il au bout d'un moment

**« Oh Bill non ! bien sûr que non ! il l'a amplement mérité ! après tout ce qu'il t'a fait… il aurait mérité de mourir ! »** lui dis je avec conviction.

Il relève son visage et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

**« Il été à terre… il été à terre et moi je l'ai torturé… »** dit il d'un air sombre.

**« Mais tu l'as laissé en vie. Lui il t'aurait tué sans le moindre scrupule, sans le moindre remords ! »** m'écris je

**« Je ne vaux pas mieux que lui… »** souffle t il

**« Je t'interdit de dire une chose pareille William Weasley ! tu vaux bien mieux que ce monstre ! lui t'aurait tué et il en aurait pris du plaisir ! toi tu lui as juste rendu un peu du mal qu'il t'a fait et tu as des remords ! toi tu es humain ! tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir… » **lui dis je sévèrement.

Je m'arrête un instant. Il a une nouvelle fois relever les yeux vers moi.

**« Moi je l'aurais fait… »** avoue je.

Il me regarde gravement.

**« Vraiment ? »** me demande t il

**« Oui, vraiment… tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir chéri… »**

Il soupire. De soulagement ?

Il se tourne complètement vers moi et me prends les mains. Il me tire vers lui et me prends dans ses bras. Je me laisse faire, bien trop contente qu'il redevienne un peu câlin.

Nous nous rendormons là, moi dos à son torse, la tête dans le creux de son épaule. Lui les bras fermement serrés autour de moi, le visage enfoui dans mes cheveux.

Il est midi et demi. Nous sommes dans une immense salle du ministère. Il y a plein de monde autour de nous. Au centre, deux chaises (enfin, ça ressemble à des chaises) avec des chaînes aux bras, aux jambes et au cou. Et solidement attaché dedans, Bellatrix Lestrange et Greyback.

Je regarde autour de moi. À ma gauche est assis Bill, l'air grave, soucieux. A ma droite, Charlie. Il y a aussi le professeur McGonagall, Hagrid et d'autres membres de l'Ordre.

Un vieil homme prend alors la parole. Il est debout, juste deux rangs au dessous de nous.

**« Lestrange Bellatrix ! »** appelle t il à haute et intelligible voie.

Elle redresse la tête et le regarde méchamment. Ses yeux se lèvent. Elle m'a vu. Elle sourit. Un sourire démoniaque, un sourire qui fait froid dans le dos. Elle à l'air démente, folle.

**« Vous êtes aujourd'hui jugée pour haute trahison envers le ministère, alliance avec Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom et les meurtres de Jim Andrews, Karen, Jonathan et Georges Williams, Agatha Cale… »**

Il site encore un nombre impressionnant de noms. Jim, l'auror qui est mort lorsque nous avons été sauver Franc. Je voie sa femme, plus bas. Elle a leur fils dans les bras. Il doit maintenant avoir prés de deux ans. Les Williams sont les patients de la pédiatromage, Georges était leur bébé. Et bien entendu, Agatha Cale, la pédiatromage. Bellatrix les a tous tué. Elle ne leur a laissé aucune chance, même pas à ce pauvre petit bébé… il avait l'âge de Lucy. Mais il manque un nom dans tout ceux qu'il site. Il manque celui de Sirius. Parce qu'elle l'a bel et bien tué lui aussi. Mais personne ne veut reconnaître son innocence. Je me souviens pourtant que l'année qui avait suivis sa mort, le professeur Dumbledore avait entamé tout un tas de procédures pour le faire réhabiliter. Il y serait sans doute parvenu si il n'était pas mort. Les espoirs de tous sont partis en fumée avec lui.

Je sens les doigts de Bill serrer ma main. Il a remarqué que Bellatrix ne me lâchait pas du regard. Je tourne mon visage vers lui. Il me fait un faible sourire et dépose un baiser furtif sur mon front. Le sourire de Bellatrix se fait carnassier. Celui de Greyback aussi. Je frissonne violemment.

« **Fenrir Greyback ! »** appelle maintenant le vieil homme. **« Vous êtes accusé de haute trahison envers le ministère, alliance avec Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom, de double tentative de meurtre sur la personne de William Adam Weasley, de complicité de meurtre… »**

Il énumère encore le nom de tas de personnes. Certains meurtres dont il a été complice, certains autres qu'il a commis et même le nom de personne qu'il a mordu.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il leur demande s'ils ont quelque chose à dire pour leur défense. C'set Bellatrix qui prend la parole.

**« Je te retrouverais Blondinette… »** rit elle en me fixant intensément. **« Je te retrouverais et je terminerais le travail, je vais détruire ta petite famille, tu n'aurais pas dû te mettre sur ma route… »**

**« Ca suffit ! »** hurle Bill en se levant. **« Faites la taire ! »**

**« Calmez vous monsieur ou nous vous faisons sortir de cette salle ! »** gronde le vieil homme.

**« Cette folle menace ma famille ! Faites la taire ! »** répète t il

**« Veuillez quitter cette salle ! »** exige l'homme.

Bill s'apprête à répliquer une nouvelle fois mais je l'en empêche en lui prenant la main et en l'entraînant vers la sortie.J'ai besoin de m'éloigner de l'atmosphère pesante de cette salle.

**« Tu n'aurais pas dû t'énerver comme ça ! »** lui dis je une fois dehors.

**« Elle vous a menacé ! toi, toi et Lucy »** dit il furieux.

**« Je sais Bill, je l'ai entendu ! j'étais là ! »**

**« Et tu me dis que je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver ? tu n'as pas peur de ce qu'elle pourrait vous faire ! »** s'écrit il

**« Si ! bien sûr que si j'ai peur ! elle me terrorise ! j'ai peur qu'elle leur échappe et qu'elle nous retrouve, qu'elle nous face du mal ! »** m'écris je à mon tour, plus fort que lui, des larmes dans la voie.

Il soupire et me serre dans ses bras. Il me caresse doucement les cheveux en me soufflant des mots doux à l'oreille. Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Des larmes de colère, de frustration, de nerf, de tout un tas d'émotions mélangées.

La porte de la salle s'ouvre et des gens en sorte, ils nous regardent tous en passant. Je ne me suis toujours pas détaché des bras de Bill. Je ne pleure plus, je veux juste qu'il me serre contre lui. Je sens alors deux mains se poser sur mes épaules. Je me retourne lentement, c'est Charlie.

**« La séance reprend dans une heure, ils annoncerons le verdict. On a le temps d'aller déjeuner… »** dit il

Bill approuve et nous sortons du ministère. Nous allons déjeuner dans un restaurant moldu puis nous revenons dans cette affreuse salle.

Les gardiens ont protestés lorsque Bill a voulu entrer, ils ne voulaient pas le laisser faire, de peur qu'il provoque un nouveau scandale. Mais Bill leur a dit que c'était lui que Greyback avait tenté de tuer deux fois et ils n'ont plus émis la moindre protestation.

Nous sommes installé à la même place que tout à l'heure depuis bientôt un quart d'heure. Le vieil homme entre enfin par la porte principale. Il se remet à sa place. La porte du bas s'ouvre et les deux criminels entrent à leur tour. On les rattache dans les chaises. Bellatrix passe la pièce en revue et repose alors son regard sur moi. Elle sourit de nouveau. Une jeune femme aux cheveux roux coupés très courts se dirige vers le vieil homme. Elle lui donne un petit bout de papier. Il le lit et le remet entre les mains de la jeune femme. L'homme s'éclairci la gorge.

**« Bellatrix Lestrange ! »** commence t il. **« Au chef d'accusation de haute trahison, vous avez été reconnue coupable ! Au chef d'accusation d'alliance avec Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom vous avez été reconnu coupable ! Au chef d'accusation de meurtre sur 25 personnes dont un nouveau né, vous avez été reconnue coupable ! »**

Il termine. Personne n'a dit un seul mot. Mais à peine à t il prononcé son dernier mot que le rire démoniaque de Bellatrix se fait entendre. Il résonne dans toute la salle. Elle a l'air d'une démente. Je serre la main de Bill dans la mienne. Je la serre tellement fort que je m'en fais mal à moi-même.

**« Tout ce temps pour en arriver là ! »** siffle Bellatrix. **« Bien entendu que je suis coupable ! J'aurais pu vous le dire moi-même ! »**

**« Taisez vous ! »** rugis le vieil homme.

Elle se tait. Elle repose son regard sur moi. Elle me sourit de nouveau.

**« Fenrir Greyback ! »** appelle de nouveau l'homme. **« Au chef d'accusation de haute trahison, vous avez été reconnu coupable ! Au chef d'accusation d'alliance avec Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom, vous avez été reconnu coupable ! Au chef d'accusation de double tentative de meurtre sur la personne de William Adam Weasley, vous avez été reconnu coupable ! Au chef d'accusation de meurtre et de complicité de meurtre sur 32 personnes, vous avez été reconnu coupable ! Au chef d'accusation d'agression de 18 enfants avec violence, vous avez été reconnu coupable ! »**

Cette fois il n'y a aucun bruit. Personne ne parle, personne ne rit, personne ne tousse ou ne respire trop fort. Tout le monde attend la peine qui va leur être donnée.

**« Aux vus des circonstances de la guerre et des accusations dont vous venez d'être reconnus coupables, nous vous condamnons vous Bellatrix Lestrange et vous Fenrir Greyback à la peine capitale ! Votre exécution aura lieue le 25 janvier ici même à 11 heures précise. La séance est levée ! »**

Et l'homme s'en va. Une dizaine d'auror (dont certains appartenant à l'Ordre) viennent chercher les condamnés. Tout le monde chuchote à présent dans la salle. Chacun fait par aux autres de son opinion sur le verdict. Bill et Charlie m'entraînent dehors. Nous n'échangeons pas un seul mot. Nous transplanons au Terrier. Il est 14 heures. Tout le monde est réuni au salon. Elena est là. Nous nous installons avec eux. Il manque Ginny, elle est à l'hôpital aujourd'hui.

**« Alors ? le verdict ? »** demande Georges

**« Ils vont les exécuter. Le 25 janvier. »**

**« Exécuter ? »** demande Molly

**« Oui. »** répond Bill

**« Par Merlin mais nous n'avons jamais tué personne ! enfin, se sont les moldus qui appliquent la peine de mort ! pas nous ! »** s'exclame Molly

**« Que veux tu qu'ils fassent maman ! »** défend Bill **« Ils ne peuvent pas les envoyer à Azkaban, les Détraqueurs ne sont plus dans notre camp… c'était ça ou les relâcher ! »**

Molly soupire. Elle n'est pas d'accord avec le fait de les tuer mais elle sait pertinemment que c'est la seule solution et qu'ils le méritent. Molly nous sert le thé.

Il est presque 16 heures lorsque les cris de Lucy se fons entendre.

**« Elle est dans l'ancienne chambre de Bill »** me dit Molly

Je me lève et je monte la chercher. J'entre doucement dans la chambre. Elle est au milieu d'un lit bien trop grand pour elle, callée entre un tas de coussins. Elle a rejeté sa sucette pour pouvoir pleurer convenablement et son lapin rose en peluche est par terre. C'est Elena qui le lui a ramené de Roumanie et Lucy ne le quitte plus. Je m'approche doucement d'elle et je la prends dans mes bras.

**« Bonjour mon ange… »** lui dis je. **« Tu m'as manqué ce matin tu sais… »**

Ses pleurs se calment alors que je la berce doucement.

**« Tu as faim mon ange ? »** demande je

Elle cligne des yeux. Elle me regarde fixement. Je ris et je ramasse son lapin rose avant de descendre au salon.

**« Molly, est ce qu'il vous reste du lait que je vous ai apporté ce matin ? »** demande je à ma belle mère

**« Non ma chérie, elle a tout bu ! ne me dit pas qu'elle a encore faim ! »** s'exclame t elle en souriant

**« Je crois bien que si ! »**

Je souris à tout le monde et je remonte à l'étage pour donner le sein à ma fille. Je m'installe sur le lit dans lequel elle dormait et je détache ma robe. Effectivement, elle est affamée ! Elle est bien une Weasley ! Toujours en train de manger ! Des coups sont alors frappés à la porte. Je prends la petite couverture de laine de Lucy et je m'en recouvre.

**« Entrez ! »**

La porte s'ouvre doucement. C'est Elena qui entre. Je lui souris et elle vient s'installer en tailleur sur le lit en face du mien.

**« Elle est vraiment très belle ! »** assure t elle en regardant Lucy

**« Merci… »** répond je en souriant largement.

Elle a l'air soucieuse.

**« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »** lui demande je

**« Est-ce que je peux te parler de quelques chose d'important ? »** me demande t elle soudain très sérieuse.

**« Bien entendu ! »**

**« Mais il ne faudra pas que tu en parles ! à personne ! pas même à Bill ! »** s'exclame t elle

**« Très bien, je n'en parlerais pas, tu peux me faire confiance… » **assure je

Elle prend une grande inspiration.

**« Charlie va me demander en mariage. »** fini t elle par dire avec son accent Roumain (qui c'est un peu atténué d'ailleurs !)

**« Mais c'est merveilleux ! »** m'exclame je

**« N'est ce pas ? »**

**« Comment est ce que tu le sais ? »** lui demande je

**« Je cherchais un T-shirt dans son tiroir et j'y ai trouvé une bague de fiançailles. j'en ai conclus qu'elle était pour moi… »** explique t elle.

Elle n'a pas vraiment l'air enchantée.

**« Où est le problème ? »** lui demande je. **« Tu ne veux pas épouser Charlie ? »**

**« Si ! bien sûr qui si ! je ne demande que ça… »**

**« Mais… »**

**« Mais mes parents ne l'aime pas. ils ne veulent pas que je continu à le fréquenter, ils voudraient que j'épouse Stanislas… un médecin qui a demandé ma main à mon père… »** me dit elle

**« Attend une minute… tu veux dire que ton père… que tu es déjà fiancée ? »** demande je abasourdie

**« Oui… »** souffle t elle

**« Seigneur ! mais c'est horrible ! est ce que Charlie le sait ? »** demande je

**« Non ! certainement pas ! la dernière fois qu'il a vu mon père ils ont failli se batte ! je ne veux pas qu'il aille le tuer ! »** s'exclame t elle

**« Tu devrais lui en parler, à ton père je veux dire… lui dire que tu aimes Charlie et que tu ne veux pas épouser ce Stasismas… »** lui dis je

**« C'est Stanislas ! » **rit elle.** « J'ai déjà essayé de lui en parler mais il ne veut rien entendre et ma mère partage son avis… »**

**« Tu sais, Molly était contre notre mariage, elle était contre moi ! elle voulait même caser Bill avec Tonks… »** lui dis je

**« Qui est Tonks ? »** demande t elle les sourcils froncés

**« Oh ! c'est une auror ! une amie… »**

**« Oh… et comment Molly a-t-elle fini par t'accepter ? »**

**« Bill a faillit mourir, il s'est fait attaqué et j'ai dit à Molly ma façon de penser. »** explique je

**« Je ne suis pas sûre que se soit une technique qui marche avec mon père… »** dit elle sombrement.

**« Je comprends… »**

Lucy se met alors à grogner, elle a fini de téter. Je la prends doucement contre moi et je lui fais faire son rot.

**« Qu'est ce que tu ferais à ma place ? »** demande Elena

**« Pour être honnête, je n'en sais rien… peut être que je persuaderais Charlie de revenir vivre ici, loin de tout ceux qui veulent vous empêcher d'être ensemble… mais je ne suis pas toi Elena… » **dis je

Elle soupire.

**« Est-ce que tu peux me la prendre que je me rhabille ? »** demande je à Elena en lui tendant Lucy.

**« Bien sûr ! »** sourit elle.

Elle se lève et le prends ma fille des bras. Elle lui sourit.

**« Pour être honnête… »** reprend elle **« J'ai déjà pensé à venir vivre ici loin de mes parents mais… Charlie aime trop la Roumanie et son métier… et même si je sais que pour que nous soyons ensemble il serait prêt à tout laisser, je ne veux pas qu'il le face, j'ai trop peur qu'il me le reproche plus tard. »**

Elle s'arrête et regarde Lucy qui porte ses petites mains à son visage comme pour les découvrir.

**« Je ne sais plus quoi faire… »**

**« Ne t'en fait pas… ça va s'arranger tu verras ! »** la rassure je

Elle me sourit et nous redescendons avec les autres au salon.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Nous sommes à une semaine de Noël. Le tout premier Noël de Lucy. Bill a tenu à lui acheter des tonnes de cadeaux. Des peluches, des jouets dont elle ne pourra pas se servir avant un certain temps… entre tout les Weasley et ma famille, elle va être pourrie gâtée !

Il est 20h30. Bill ne va pas tarder à rentrer. Il travail tard en ce moment. Je suis installée sur le canapé prés du feu, Lucy allongée à côté de moi. Elle m'a sourit aujourd'hui. C'est la première fois qu'elle le faisait. Elle le refait maintenant. Non, en fait, elle n'a pas arrêté de sourire toute la journée. J'ai eu la visite d'Amanda aujourd'hui. Ça faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions plus vues. Elle a prit quelques jours de vacances pour Noël et elle en a profité pour passer me voir. Elle est restée déjeuner étant donné que Bill n'est pas rentré et elle a passé l'après midi avec nous.

J'entends un « pop » sonore devant la porte d'entrée. C'est Bill. Je me lève.

**« Aller viens par là mon ange… »** dis je à ma fille en la soulevant.

La porte s'ouvre et claque lorsqu'elle se referme. Je me retrouve en face de mon mari, trempé jusqu'aux os. Il enlève son manteau et s'approche de nous pour nous embrasser. Nous entrons dans le salon.

**« Je vais vite me changer, je reviens… »** me dit il

Et il monte les escaliers en courant. Je baisse les yeux vers ma fille que j'ai gardée dans mes bras. Elle est en train de s'endormir. Il est tard pour elle, je ferais mieux de monter la coucher. Lorsque j'arrive en haut des escaliers, l'eau est déjà en train de couler dans la salle de bain. J'entre dans la chambre de bébé et je dépose ma fille dans son lit pour pouvoir aller chercher un tube de crème dans la salle d'eau. Je frappe doucement à la porte avant de l'ouvrir un peu. L'eau s'arrête.

**« Je peux entrer ? »** demande je

**« Bien sûr que tu peux ! » **me répond Bill.

Il rallume l'eau et je prends un tube de crème neuf dans le placard.

**« Tu la couches déjà ? »** demande Bill en sortant de la cabine de douche et en cherchant une serviette dans tout les placards.

**« Oui, il est tard pour elle… »** lui répond je en sortant une serviette blanche d'un placard et en la lui passant autour de la taille.

**« Attends moi… je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui… »** dit il en passant ses mains mouillées dans les cheveux aujourd'hui lisses.

**« Très bien… fait vite ! »**

Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres et je sors pour me rendre dans la chambre de ma fille. Bill m'y rejoint quelques minutes plus tard. Il a passé un pantalon et à attaché ses cheveux en catogan. Il soulève Lucy et la porte pour la changer. Il l'allonge sur la table à langer et frotte son nez contre le sien. Il se relève alors et je le vois lui sourire.

**« Fleur ! »** s'écrit il. **« Elle vient de me sourire ! »**

Il se tourne vers moi, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Je ris doucement alors qu'il retourne son attention sur Lucy.

Une fois qu'il lui a mis son pyjama, il la soulève, les pouces sous ses épaules et ses autres doigts derrière sa tête. Il la prend contre lui et marche dans toute la chambre, en attendant qu'elle s'endorme. En temps normal, je lui aurais demandé de la laisser s'endormir seule, de ne pas l'habituer à s'endormir dans les bras mais aujourd'hui, je le laisse faire. Il ne l'a pas vu de la journée et je sais qu'elle lui a manqué. Alors je les laisse seuls après avoir embrassée ma fille.

Une fois en bas, je vais faire réchauffer de la soupe pour Bill.

Il descend un quart d'heure plus tard. Il va manger un peu et reviens avec moi dans le salon. Je m'installe dans ses bras, un livre à la main et il pose sa tête sur mes épaules. Il ne dit rien. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Je me retourne vers lui.

**« Il y a un problème chéri ? »** demande je

Il sursaute et me regarde.

**« On va m'envoyer en Bulgarie… »** dit il

**« Quoi ! »** m'écris je

**« Chut ! doucement tu vas réveiller Lucy… »**

**« Mais enfin Bill ! Pourquoi est ce qu'ils t'envoient en Bulgarie ! »**

**« Ils ont besoins d'un conjureur de sort professionnel et McCover a bien entendu tout de suite pensé à moi. Et puis, il pense que ce sera un bon entraînement pour Christelle. »** explique t il

Je soupire fortement.

**« Quand ? »** demande je

**« Après le nouvel an »**

**« Pour combien de temps ? »**

**« Deux semaines… »**

**« Quoi ! deux semaines ! mais enfin c'est beaucoup trop ! tu ne vas pas partir si loin pendant deux semaines ! »** m'écris je

**« Je sais ma belle… c'est ce que j'ai dit au patron mais il n'a rien voulu savoir… »** répond il doucement.

**« Et bien tu aurais dû insister ! »** m'énerve je

**« Mais je l'ai fais ! et Christelle aussi ! elle non plus ne veut pas partir deux semaines mais nous n'avons pas le choix ! et tu sais très bien que je serais payé plus… on a besoin d'argent ! »** explique t il calmement.

Je me lève, furieuse et je monte m'enfermer dans la salle de bain sans lui adresser un regard. Lorsque j'entre dans notre chambre, il est déjà là, installé sous les couvertures. Il est presque 23 heures. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter mais ça a été plus fort que moi. Il va partir deux semaines loin d'ici en nous laissant toutes seules Lucy et moi. Et il va partir avec Christelle… elle est très gentille et fiancée certes mais la dernières fois qu'il est partit pour le travail, c'était avec moi ! Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être morte de jalousie. Je me glisse sous les couvertures, dans ses bras. Il ne dit rien et se contente de me serrer contre lui.

**« Je suis désolée… je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça… c'était ridicule ! »** lui dis je

**« Ce n'est rien… »** répond il en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

**« Ne laisse pas trop Christelle t'approcher chéri… »** lui dis je alors

Il rit et resserre son étreinte sur moi.

**« Aucune chance ! »** rit il

Je soupire rassurée et je m'endors dans les bras de mon chéri. J'en profite maintenant, je ne vais pas pouvoir le faire pendant deux semaines…

* * *

**à suivre mercredi...**


	30. absence

_**30. Absent**_

Nous sommes le 10 janvier. Bill est partit hier matin pour la Bulgarie, il reviendra pour l'exécution de Greyback et de Bellatrix. Il me manque déjà. Ces deux semaines vont être dures sans lui… c'est maintenant que je me rends compte que notre maison est bien grande…

Il est 7h30 et Lucy s'est déjà réveillé. Je viens d'aller la chercher pour la recoucher avec moi. Il est bien trop tôt pour que je me lève. Elle s'est très vite rendormie. Je suis appuyée sur un coude et je regarde son petit visage endormi. Ses petites joues toutes rondes pleines de minuscules tâches de rousseur, ses petits yeux bleus, cachés par ses longs cils, son tout petit nez retroussé et ses fines lèvres roses… elle a l'air d'un ange comme ça… mon tout petit ange…

Je vais profiter de ses quinze jours sans Bill pour aller voir papa. Il dit qu'il ne voit pas assez sa petite fille alors je vais aller passer quelques jours en France. Et puis, maintenant qu'il est tout seul, il doit s'ennuyer. Je partirais sans doute dans un ou deux jours, le temps de prévenir Molly et de préparer quelques affaires.

Je repose doucement ma tête près de celle de ma fille en prenant bien soin de ne pas la réveiller et je me rendors, une main posée sur son petit ventre rond de bébé qui se soulève à peine sous la force de sa respiration.

Il est presque neuf heures et je suis réveillée par les peurs de Lucy. Elle a apparemment assez dormie et son ventre crie famine. Je me lève et je lui donne le sein avant d'aller la changer et lui faire prendre son bain. Je ressors de la salle de bain, mon bébé chaudement enveloppée dans une immense serviette blanche te je me dirige vers sa chambre. Je la dépose sur sa table à langer et je me dirige vers son armoire.

**« On va aller faire un petit tour par le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui, mon ange… »** lui dis-je. **« Maman a besoin d'ingrédients pour une potion… et puis, je suis certaine que tes oncles Fred et Georges seront ravis de te garder un peu ! »**

Je lui enfile le petit ensemble crème que lui ont offert les jumeaux et je descends la confier à Vikky pendant que je me rends à mon tour dans la salle de bain.

Une fois prêtes et chaudement habillées, je nous fais transplaner non loin du magasin des frères de Bill. Lucy est maintenant assez solide pour le transplanage d'escorte. Nous sommes allés voir un autre pédiatromage… nous n'avons pas trop eu le choix… je le serre fort contre moi pour être sûre qu'elle n'ai pas froid et j'accélère l'allure dans cette rue autrefois tellement agitée et aujourd'hui devenue sinistre. J'arrive devant le magasin des jumeaux. Il est fermé. Etrange, ils ne ferment jamais ! Ils étaient même ouverts le 24 décembre ! Je regarde par la vitre l'intérieur de la boutique. Les étagères semblent vides… même les produits et les affiches des vitrines ont disparues… c'est de plus en plus étrange… eux qui étaient si fiers de leurs affiches provocatrices au possible… J'essaie de pousser la porte mais elle est fermée. Je fais alors faire le tour. Il n'y a que ça à faire. Ils ne sont peut être pas là après tout… je transplane derrière le magasin et je pousse la porte de derrière. Elle est ouverte. C'est qu'ils sont ici. Je fais un tour dans la boutique, personne. Je m'apprête à monter dans leur appartement qui se trouve juste au-dessus de la boutique mais je préfère les appeler auparavant. On ne sait jamais… après plusieurs appels, j'entends des bruits de pas et Fred apparaît dans les escaliers. Un énorme sourire s'étale sur son visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs lorsqu'il nous voit. Il s'approche, m'embrasse et me prends doucement Lucy des bras.

**« La compagnie d'un homme Weasley te manque déjà ? »** demande-t-il en riant.

**« Si tu savais ! » **lui dis-je en souriant

**« Aller viens, ne restons pas là… »**

Il s'écarte pour me laisser passer et monte les escaliers derrière moi. J'arrive dans un petit salon où je trouve le second Weasley affalé sur un canapé d'un vert tellement criard qu'il en fait presque mal aux yeux. Il se lève en me voyant et vient m'embrasser à son tour avant de porter toute son attention sur ma fille qui s'est remit à sourire. Elle sourit constamment lorsqu'ils sont dans les parages. Ils doivent dégager quelque chose de drôle…

**« Alors tu es venu te consoler de l'absence du petit Bill en venant chercher deux Weasley pour le prix d'un ? »** demande Georges avec tout le sérieux du monde.

J'éclate de rire. Deux vrais clowns.

**« Croyez moi, un Weasley me suffit largement ! »** répond-je.

Ils rient. J'enlève mon épais manteau et je leur prends ma fille des bras pour la découvrir un peu. Il fait chaud ici avec la cheminée et elle doit avoir chaud.

**« Alors… »** commence Fred en s'essayant sur le canapé. **« Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite Boucle d'Or ? »**

Je grimace à ce surnom ridicule.

**« J'ai besoin d'ingrédients pour la potion de Bill… »** répond-je **« Et comme je n'aime pas beaucoup emmener Lucy, je me demandais si vous pouviez la garder… si vous n'aviez pas trop de travail. Mais apparemment… »**

**« Hum… ouais… »** lance Fred.

Lucy s'agite un peu dans mes bras et Georges se lève pour la prendre avec lui. Elle se calme d'un seul coup et se remet à sourire.

**« Pourquoi est ce que vous avez fermé ? »** je demande

**« On a été obligé… »** répond Fred

**« Comment ça obligés ? Vous avez donc si peu de clients ? »**

**« Non c'est pas ça… c'est le ministère… ils nous ont obligés à fermer la boutique parce que nous ne voulions pas retirer les affiches et que nous ne voulions pas arrêter de vendre nos produits de « contrebande » selon leurs dires »** explique Georges

**« Mais enfin c'est insensé ! Vous ne faites de mal à personne ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de vous obliger à fermer ! »** je m'exclame

**« Malheureusement si… »**

**« Mais enfin j'aurais pensé que vous seriez un peu plus combattant ! Que vous ne vous laisseriez pas faire ! »** m'écris-je

**« On était déjà censé fermer le jour de la naissance de Lucy… »** explique Fred **« Mais on leur a tenu tête… ils nous ont envoyé plusieurs représentants, ils nous ont donné de tas d'amandes plus salées les une que les autres… même maman semblait partager l'avis du ministère à la mi-novembre… alors qu'avant, elle était parfaitement de notre côté ! Ca m'étonne qu'ils ne nous aient pas envoyé Percy !** »

Percy ! Mais oui bien sûr !

**« Je crois bien qu'ils l'ont fait… »** leur dis-je

**« Fait quoi ? »** demandent-ils à l'unisson

**« Envoyer Percy… »** répond-je

**« Non ! On ne l'a pas vu ! Il n'est pas venu ici ! »**

**« Oui mais… vous avez dit que Molly avait changé d'opinion à la mi-novembre ? »**

**« Oui… »** hésite Georges **« Viens en aux faits s'il te plait Fleur… tu sais quelque chose que nous ne savons pas ? »**

**« Et bien… le jour où Bill a reprit le travail après la naissance de Lucy… je suis allé au Terrier dans la matinée… »** je commence **« Nous étions le 15… et… et Percy était là… il avait quelque chose d'important à dire à votre mère… tellement important selon lui qu'il nous a fait quitter la pièce Pénélope et moi… »**

Georges qui s'apprêtait à allonger Lucy sur le canapé s'arrête net dans on mouvement et se tourne vers moi.

**« Quoi ! »** crie t-il

**« Ne m'obligez pas à tout répéter, les garçons, s'il vous plait ! »** leur dis-je

**« Alors cette sale limace baveuse est allée se plaindre de nous à maman ! »** s'exclame Georges.

**« Non mais quel culot ! Après tout ce qu'il nous a dit, il ose revenir à la maison pour monter maman contre nous ! » **s'écrie Fred

**« Il a quand même un sacré culot cet idiot ! Il refuse de revenir à la maison pour arranger les choses avec maman mais alors dès que Mr le Ministre lui demande de revenir par intérêt il n'hésite pas ! Et le pire, c'est que c'est pas la première fois ! Rappelle toi à Noël d'il y a deux ans ! »** dit Fred à Georges

**« Ouais… il n'a vraiment aucune figure… je me demande comment Pénélope fait pour le supporter ! »**

Justement, elle ne le supporte plus vraiment. Mais ça, je ne le leur dis pas. Je crois bien que j'en ai assez dit pour aujourd'hui… je ne vais certainement pas leur donner une raison de plus de se moquer de leur pauvre frère. Parce que oui, c'est leur pauvre frère. Dans cette histoire, c'est lui le plus à plaindre ! C'est lui qui a tourné le dos à sa famille et qui ne va les voir que par pur intérêt… et encore, pour casser du sucre sur le dos de ses frères.

Ce que je vais vous dire va sans doute vous sembler un peu dur mais… si on venait un matin m'annoncer que Percy Weasley était un mangemort, je ne m'en étonnerais pas. Je dirais même qu'il aurait fallut s'y attendre. Après tout, il a quitté sa famille pour un peu plus de gloire, de reconnaissance, voir de pouvoir au sein du ministère non ? N'est ce pas pour ces même raisons que tous ces mangemorts ont rallié la cause de leur maître ? Néanmoins, je ne pense pas que Percy soit ou devienne un jour un mangemort… il est bien trop chétif pour ça et puis, au fond, il est gentil. Même si tout le monde n'en est pas convaincu, moi je le suis. Je sais qu'il voudrait bien revenir dans sa famille mais qu'il sait pertinemment que ses frères et sa sœur ne lui pardonneront certainement pas si facilement tout ce qu'il leur a fait. Et surtout pas Bill. Je crois que si les autres finissaient par pardonner, Bill lui ne le ferait pas. Pas après qu'il est remis en cause mon amour pour mon mari et notre petite famille qui à ce moment là ne s'était pas encore agrandi. Je crois que Bill en voudra toujours à Percy pour les mots durs qu'il nous a dit au mois de juin dernier dans le pub de Tom.

Le silence s'installe alors. Les jumeaux sont en colère et je me dis que je n'aurai peut être pas dû leur parler de la visite de leur frère à leur mère. Mais de toute façon, maintenant, c'est trop tard. Je décide qu'il est tant de briser ce silence et je leur rappelle le pourquoi de ma présence chez eux.

**« Hum… est ce que vous pouvez me garder Lucy le temps que j'aille chercher mes ingrédients ? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, c'est juste l'affaire d'un petit quart d'heure… »** leur dis-je

**« Bien sûr ! Allez file ! »** me répond Georges qui tient toujours Lucy dans ses bras.

Les remercie, j'embrasse mon bébé et je sors chercher ces fameux ingrédients indispensables pour la potion Tue-Loup. Il ne me reste presque plus de cette potion et Remus ne va pas tarder à en manquer également. Il était grand temps que je m'y remette.

Je me rends vite dans une ruelle près de l'Allée des Embrumes. C'est le seul endroit où l'on vend encore des ingrédients pour des potions. Mais c'est très mal fréquenté. J'ai vu plusieurs fois dans le journal la photo de mangemorts arrêtés que je me souvenais alors avoir déjà croisé dans cet endroit lugubre. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas y emmener Lucy.

Je suis assez vite revenue chez les jumeaux et ils m'invitent à rester pour le déjeuner. Nous discutons de choses et d'autres et notamment du baptême de Lucy. Il aura lieu le mois prochain au Terrier. Il faudra que je pense à demande à papa de faire revenir Gabrielle pour un week-end. Ils ont insisté pour me montrer les costumes qu'ils allaient mettre et ils ont bien fait ! Je leur ai strictement interdit de mettre ces horreurs vertes et orange au baptême de mon bébé. C'est immonde ! Ils m'ont dit qu'il n'avait que ça et je leur ai alors promis de leur ramener de beaux costumes de France. Ils ont insisté pour me les payer mais je leur ai assuré que papa serait ravi de les leur offrir. Pour que les parrains de sa petite fille soient convenablement habillés le jour de son baptême, il serait même prêt à les coudre lui-même.

Je ne rentre chez moi que vers 19 heures. Je suis allé voir Amanda chez elle. Elle est en vacances alors j'en ai profité. Une fois Lucy couchée, je ne sais plus quoi faire. C'est le soir que je me sens le plus seul sans mon homme. Je n'ai pratiquement rien à faire pour m'occuper alors je commence la potion. Elle sera prête demain matin. Je me couche tôt ce soir. Je n'ai plus rien à faire une fois que la potion refroidis cette nuit. Alors je monte me coucher dans mon grand lit tellement vide depuis deux nuits…

Nous sommes le 18. Bill est partit depuis huit jours et il me manque atrocement. Je suis allé chez papa pendant cinq jours et nous sommes rentrées hier soir. Papa était ravi de nous avoir un peu chez lui, d'avoir un peu de compagnie et il n'a pas quitté Lucy de tout notre séjour. C'est tout juste si j'ai pu l'avoir ! Il n'a pas était facile de le quitter, il ne voulait pas nous laisser repartir. Enfin bon…

Je suis une nouvelle fois réveillée ce matin à 7h30 par les cries de ma fille. Elle fait maintenant ses nuits mais se réveille très tôt le matin à cause de son petit ventre qui crie famine. Je soupire et sors de mes couvertures où j'étais bien au chaud. Je frissonne au contact du sol froid sous mes pieds et je passe une paire de ballerine et un gilet de laine. J'entre dans sa chambre et je la soulève doucement dans mes bras.

**« Chut mon ange… ça y est… je suis là chérie… »** je chuchote

Ses pleurs se calment un peu et je l'emmène avec moi dans ma chambre. Je me remets sous mes couvertures et je peux alors donner tranquillement le sein à ma fille, bien au chaud.

Après avoir encore un peu paresser au lit une petite heure, je fini par me lever et nous descendons à la cuisine où un petit déjeuné fumant nous attend. Vikky a certainement entendu Lucy pleurer et elle me l'a préparé. Cet elfe est vraiment un amour ! Elle a même installé le couffin de ma fille près de la table pour que je puisse déjeuner tranquillement tout en gardant un œil sur elle. Je l'y dépose et je m'installe sur la chaise la plus proche d'elle. Je me sers un grand bol de chocolat chaud et je tends la main pour attraper une tartine lorsque je me rends compte que Vikky a même déposé le journal sur la table. Je tends la main pour le lire mais je me ravise vite. Si c'est pour y lire des mauvaises nouvelles, ce n'est pas la peine. Quoi que… non ! Non, je refuse de me miner le moral avec des nouvelles de morts, de blessés, d'attaques et de toutes ces choses qui se passent en ce moment. Je me contente de manger mes tartines.

Il n'est que 10 heures et je n'ai déjà plus rien à faire à par terminer la potion Tue-Loup. Alors c'est ce que je vais faire. J'ajoute les derniers ingrédients (ceux que je suis allée chercher sur le chemin de Traverse) et je la laisse mijoter encore quelques heures. Elle sera fin prête d'ici ce soir. Je m'installe dans le canapé prés de la cheminée et je regarde ma fille, allongée au sol sur le ventre qui relève la tête pour me regarder. Elle n'y arrive pas encore très bien mais elle y arrive… elle réussit à tenir la tête en l'air quelques secondes. Elle sourit lorsque je lui fais de petits signes. Et elle retombe. Elle est vraiment trop belle. Mais elle en a vite assez et se remet à pleurer. Je me baisse et je la soulève pour l'installer près de moi dans le canapé, allongée sur le dos. Je soupire. Je n'ai plus rien à faire. J'ai débarrassé la table (malgré les protestations de Vikky), la maison brille tellement elle est propre et je n'ai plus un seul livre à lire. Mes yeux tombent alors sur le journal qui est resté sur la table de la cuisine. Je soupire. Après tout, je ne suis pas obligé de lire les nouvelles. Je peux juste lire les recettes de cuisines et les différentes rubriques… je me lève et je vais le chercher sans quitter Lucy des yeux pour m'assurer qu'elle ne tombe pas. Mais elle ne bouge pas. Je reviens m'asseoir et j'ouvre le journal. A la première page… je ne comptais pas la lire mais deux énormes photos attirent mon attention. Quelle erreur j'ai fait en prenant ce journal. Mon rythme cardiaque augmente d'un seul coup et je suis prise d violent frissons à la lecture de la une.

_NOUVELLE ÉVASION_

_Ils se sont une nouvelle fois échappés !_

_A l'heure où vous nous lisez, Bellatrix Lestrange et Fenrir Greyback sont de nouveau en fuite. Ils se sont échappés hier après midi. Ils étaient pourtant sous la surveillance des meilleurs aurors du ministère. Rappelons qu'ils ont été condamnés à mort au mois de novembre dernier et que leur exécution était prévue pour dans 10 jours. Rappelons également que jamais avant eux, personne n'avait été condamné à la peine de mort._

_Ils se sont enfuis en égorgeant Aden Frank et Nick Engler, les deux aurors chargés de leur surveillance. Personne ne sait comment ils se sont procurés leurs armes. Rappelons qu'ils n'en sont pas à leur première évasion. La seconde pour Fenrir Greyback et la troisième pour Bellatrix Lestrange. _

_Les aurors chargés de leur surveillance étaient selon le Mr le ministre, les meilleurs de leur brigade. Que se serait-il passé s'il avait été les moins bons ? Une ligne de cheminée a été ouverte pour tout signalement. _

_Il est impératif que toute personne les apercevant utilise cette ligne d'urgence mise en place par le ministère pour en informer les aurors. Attention, les deux fugitifs sont armés des baguettes de leurs victimes, perturbés et dangereux._

_Les photos ci jointes sont celles des fugitifs. Le ministère demande à la population magique d'être sur ses gardes et de ne sortir qu'en cas d'urgence pour éviter tout autre désastre…_

Et l'article continu comme ça sur plusieurs pages. Par Merlin, cette folle à une nouvelle fois réussie à échapper à la surveillance des gens du ministère. J'en tremble rien qu'a cette idée. Quelle horreur ! Mais que fait donc le ministère ! Pourquoi ne prend-t-il pas plus de sécurité ! On nous avait assuré qu'ils seraient placés dans un quartier de haute sécurité au ministère, constamment surveillés par une dizaine d'aurors. Deux ! Deux aurors ! Ils n'étaient seulement surveillés que par deux aurors ! Je me sens pâlir de terreur. Maintenant qu'elle est dehors, j'ai peur qu'elle vienne me chercher. Elle l'a promis après tout. Elle m'a dit qu'elle me retrouverait. Je me demande pourquoi elle s'acharne contre moi. Je ne lui ai tenu tête qu'une seule fois ! C'est insensé ! Et en plus, je suis seule avec Lucy. C'est maintenant que Bill me manque plus que tout ! Comme j'aimerais qu'il soit là pour me rassurer, pour me dire que je n'ai rien à craindre, qu'il nous protègera et que cette folle furieuse ne nous ferait rien. Que le ministère la rattrapera bientôt… mais il n'est pas là. Il ne sait pas… je jette le journal au feu, encore tremblant comme une feuille. La peur me saisi le ventre et ne me lâche pas. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur. Pas même le soir où Bill s'est fait attaqué et que j'ai cru qu'il était mort. Non… même ce soir là je n'ai pas eu aussi peur que maintenant. Je sursaute violement lorsque j'entends un « pop » sonore devant la porte d'entré de la maison. On frappe. Je ne bouge pas. On frappe plus fort. Je ne bouge toujours pas.

**« Fleur ! Fleur tu es là ? C'est Molly ouvre-moi ! »** lance une voix derrière la porte.

Je soupire de soulagement. C'est la voie de Molly. Je me lève et je me dirige doucement vers la porte. J'ouvre lentement la porte pour m'assurer que c'est bien ma belle-mère derrière la porte. Oui, c'est bien elle. Je lui ouvre et rien qu'à la façon dont elle me regarde, je sais qu'elle aussi a lu l'article et que c'est pour ça qu'elle est là.

Elle entre et se dirige vers le salon où Lucy, restée seule, s'est mise à pleurer. Elle la prend doucement dans ses bras et la berce calmement en lui chuchotant des mots tendres. Elle tourne son regard vers la cheminée et voit le journal qui brûle encore. Elle soupire et se retourne vers moi. Elle s'assoie maintenant que Lucy ne pleure plus. Je l'imite et je ramène mes genoux sur ma poitrine.

**« Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, tout va bien ce passer… »** me dit-elle doucement. **« Elle ne sait pas où tu es… elle ne te trouvera pas… »**

**« Je sais… »** je souffle, les dents serrées.

Le silence s'installe. Puis, je le brise.

**« J'ai peur Molly… »** je murmure. **« Et si elle y arrivait ? Si elle me retrouvait ? Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? »**

**« Ne t'en fait pas ma chérie… Lucy et toi allez venir à la maison jusqu'à ce que Bill revienne… et je vais lui écrire pour qu'il revienne plus tôt… »** me dit-elle

**« Non… non je vais rester ici. Je suis en sécurité ici non ? »** je demande

**« Bien entendu, mais… »**

**« Et je ne veux pas que vous écriviez à Bill. Il ne faut pas qu'il s'affole… nous avons besoin de l'argent qu'il va gagner avec ce travail… »**

**« Enfin chérie, je pense qu'il doit savoir que… »**

**« Non Molly, n'insistez pas je vous en prie… je ne veux pas qu'il quitte son travail pour… pour ça… ce serait ridicule puisque nous ne risquons rien ici n'est-ce pas ? »** je demande

**« Oui, oui mais… je t'en prie, sois prudente Fleur ! Ne fais rien qui puisse vous mettre en danger… ne sors que pour venir au Terrier… »** me dit-elle calmement

**« Ne vous en fates pas pour ça Molly, je ne compte pas sortir trop souvent tant que Bill ne sera pas rentré… »** je lui réponds

**« Bien… bien… je voudrais néanmoins que vous passiez toutes les deux la journée à la maison… »** insiste-t-elle

**« Oui, oui bien sûr… laissez moi juste le temps de nous préparer… »** lui dis-je

**« Va te préparer ma chérie, je m'occupe de Lucy »**

J'acquiesce et je monte à la salle de bain alors qu'elle monte Lucy dans sa chambre.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Cela fait maintenant deux jours que j'ai appris la nouvelle de l'évasion de Bellatrix et de Greyback. Je ne suis pas sorti de la maison si ce n'est pour aller déjeuner au Terrier.

Nous sommes le 20 et Bill revient dans cinq jours. Plus que cinq jours… cinq tous petits jours… il est dix heures et Lucy ne s'est toujours pas réveillée. Elle s'est endormie très tard hier soir et elle s'est réveillée deux fois cette nuit. Je sors de mes draps et je vais dans sa chambre pour m'assurer que tout va bien.

Oui, elle dort à point fermé. Je la regarde quelques minutes puis je décide de la laisser dormir encore un peu. Je referme doucement la porte avant de descendre à la cuisine où le petit déjeuner est encore une fois, fumant sur la table près d'un vase de roses. Je souris et je m'installe à la table avant de me servir une grande tasse de café brûlant. Un silence religieux règne dans toute la maison, seulement brisé par le tic tac grave de la vieille horloge.

**« Bonjour… »** j'entends derrière moi

Cette voix… je la connais… je la connais trop bien… mon cœur manque plusieurs battements d'affilés et je me retourne lentement pour me retrouver en face de… Bellatrix Lestrange, appuyée contre le mur de la cuisine, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Je me lève de ma chaise tellement vite qu'elle se renverse en même temps que mon café.

**« Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui petite fille ? »** me demande(t-elle

Je ne réponds pas. Je me contente de reculer à mesure qu'elle avance vers moi. Je me retrouve bientôt contre la table, incapable d'aller plus loin. Son sourire s'élargit. Je suis coincée et elle le sait.

**« Je t'avais bien dit que je t'aurais… que personne ne viendrais te sauver… »** dit-elle dans un murmure en se rapprochant encore plus près... **« On ne sera pas dérangé… personne ne sait que je suis ici… on va être tranquille… »**

Et là, le pire arrive. Lucy se réveille et se met à pleurer. Fort… très fort… on l'entend d'ici… une lueur étrange passe dans le regard de Bellatrix. Cette folle va faire du mal à mon bébé… non…

**« Personne ne sait que je suis ici… néanmoins… j'ai promis à Greyback de lui ramener ta progéniture… pour qu'il ait le père et la fille… père qui ne viendra pas te sauver cette fois ci… »** poursuit-elle

Elle est à présent à seulement quelques centimètres de moi. Je jette des regards paniqués autour de moi. Mais enfin que fait Vikky ! Pourquoi ne va-t-elle pas calmer Lucy !

**« Si c'est ta créature que tu cherche… va plutôt voir du côté du jardin… elle a essayé de m'empêcher d'entrer… j'ai été obligé de mettre fin à ses malheureux jours… »** dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

Alors c'est terminé. Je suis coincée et il n'y a absolument plus personne pour aller prévenir quelqu'un… cette folle va me tuer et va faire de mon bébé un monstre… elle attrape ma gorge alors que tous mes membres tremblent. J'ai peur… une peur qui surpasse tout… même la peur qui m'a envahi lorsque j'ai lu la nouvelle de son évasion dans le journal il y a deux jours n'était pas comparable à la peur que je ressens maintenant. Lucy pleure de plus en plus fort. Bellatrix me sourit et ressert ses doigts autour de mon cou. Elle sert fort… tellement fort… je commence à manquer d'air et mon rythme cardiaque affolé ne m'aide pas le moins du monde. Elle me dit des choses absolument incohérentes, sans le moindre sens… elle me dit qu'elle va me tuer et qu'elle va livrer mon bébé en pâture aux loups-garous… non… il est hors de question que je la laisse faire du mal à ma fille. Qu'elle me tue moi c'est une chose mais qu'elle s'en prenne à ma fille en ait une tout autre. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose… vite…

Une fois de plus, je fais avec les moyens du bord. Je tends la main et j'attrape le vase rempli de roses que je lui farcasse sur la tête. Elle hurle et me lâche. Mais le coup n'a pas suffit à l'assommer alors je saisi tout ce qui me passe sous la main et je le lui lance au visage. Tout y passe. Les tasses, les bols, le café bouillant… et je pars en courant. Je la devance en renversant au passage les tables et tout ce qui m'empêche de passer correctement et qui est susceptible de la ralentir. Elle me court après mais je suis bien devant elle. Je monte les escaliers le plus vite possible et j'entre dans la chambre de ma fille. Elle hurle de toute la force de ses petits poumons en agitant bras et jambes violemment. Je la prends contre moi et la supplie de se taire. Je la berce doucement. Aussi doucement que je peux étant donné la panique qui s'est installé chez moi. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'aller chercher ma baguette dans ma chambre. Et maintenant, je suis bel et bien coincée. Dans cette chambre, avec mon bébé. On ne peut pas transplaner à l'intérieur de la maison et la cheminée la plus proche se trouve dans ma chambre. Mais je ne peux pas sortir. Si je fais ça, elle me tuera… je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de rester là. De me cacher du mieux que je peux et surtout d'essayer de faire taire Lucy qui continu de pleurer avec force.

**« Chut… chut mon ange tais-toi je t'en prie… arrête de pleurer maman est là… chut… »**

Je la berce un peu plus fort et elle commence doucement à se calmer. Je réussie à entendre des bruits en bas. Elle doit me chercher. Un hurlement, un bruit sourd et puis plus rien. Le silence. Même Lucy s'est tue. Je tremble de toutes mes forces. Je suis tout bonnement terrifiée. J'entends alors des pas précipités dans l'escalier. Elle monte en courant. Elle arrive. Je cherche des yeux un endroit pour me cacher un peu… rien qu'un peu. Mais il faut être réaliste, je suis dans une chambre de bébé ! Il n'y a pas d'endroit où nous cacher. Alors je vais me placer derrière l'armoire. Je tremble toujours et des larmes de panique coulent à présent le long de mes joues. Je ne suis pas cachée. Juste à peine protégée par une armoire de bois. Les pas arrivent à l'étage. Elle est là. J'entends une porte claquer, celle de ma chambre certainement. Puis une autre qui s'ouvre. C'est celle de la chambre de Lucy. Chambre dans laquelle nous sommes toujours. Elle est là. Elle va me tuer. Je ne bouge plus. Je ne respire même plus. Je ne fais pas le moindre bruit. Je ferme les yeux avec force en espérant pour qu'elle est disparue lorsque je les rouvrirais. Je serre Lucy contre moi. Si elle n'entend aucun bruit alors peut être qu'elle s'en ira… qu'elle ira voir dans une autre chambre et que je pourrais m'enfuir… mais non. Je dois serrer Lucy trop fort parce qu'elle se met à grogner. Imperceptiblement certes mais pas assez pour ne pas que cette folle l'entende dans le silence de mort qui règne dans la maison. J'entends soupirer. Soupirer ? Pourquoi soupire-t-elle ? Les pas reprennent, se rapprochent et lorsque j'ouvre les yeux…

Bill… c'est Bill qui apparaît devant moi. Je ne bouge pas. Je suis paralysée. Il tend un bras vers moi et je retrouve immédiatement l'usage de mes jambes. Je me précipite sur lui, l'enserrant d'un bras alors que l'autre tient fermement ma fille toujours contre mon cœur. Ses bras à lui se referment puissamment tout autour de moi et me serrent fort contre lui.

**« C'est terminé… »** me dit-il doucement à l'oreille **« C'est fini… ça va aller maintenant… »**

**« J'ai… j'ai eu tellement… tellement peur… »** je pleure

**« Je sais… je sais ma douce mais je suis là maintenant, tout va bien… »**

**« Et… et elle ? »**

**« Elle est morte… »**

Je me raidis à ses paroles. Il l'a tuée… mais il n'avait certainement pas le choix alors… alors je ne dis rien, je me contente de me serrer un peu plus à lui. Il se détache doucement de moi et m'embrasse tendrement, comme pour me rassurer. Il me prend Lucy des bras, la cale fermement contre lui et de son bras libre il sèche mes larmes, me prend par la taille et m'entraîne vers les escaliers.

**« Vous allez aller au Terrier… je vais appeler les aurors pour qu'ils viennent la chercher… »** chuchote-t-il

**« Non… non je veux rester avec toi… ne me laisse pas je t'en prie… »** supplies-je

**« D'accord… d'accord… allez viens… »** me dit-il avec toute la douceur du monde

Il ressert son étreinte sur moi et m'aide à descendre les escaliers. Mes jambes sont encore toutes tremblantes et il est obligé de me soutenir pour ne pas que je tombe. Arrivé au bas des escaliers, je la voie. Etendue au sol, sur le dos, morte. Bill fait ce qu'il peut pour ne pas que je la voix mais c'est sans succès. Elle a les yeux grands ouverts, toujours cette lueur de démence… j'en frissonne violemment. Bill me fait vite sortir du hall où est allongé Bellatrix et me fait allonger sur le canapé. Il fait apparaître le couffin de Lucy (qui ne pleure plus) et l'y installe doucement. Il fait apparaître une épaisse couverture de laine et m'en recouvre avant de m'embrasser et de me dire qu'il m'aime, qu'il a eu peur, qu'il m'aime…

Il s'accroupit alors près de la cheminée et utilise la ligne d'urgence…

* * *

**à suivre samedi...**


	31. la famille

**je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à toutes les reviews mais je n'ai pas vraiment le tps (et oui, encore je sais! mais ça paye j'ai eu plein de bonnes note et le droit de sortir! lol) je tiens juste à vous dire qu'elle me font toutes extrêment plaisir! je vous adoreuh!**

**on m'a demandé si je savais quand le tournage de HP 5 se terminait... je n'en sais rien du tout! désolée... lol!**

**voilà, bonne lecture à tous!**

**Bisous lillyjade**

**_

* * *

_**

**_31. La famille…_**

Depuis ce jour où Bellatrix a fait irruption chez moi, je panique au moindre bruit. S'en devient vraiment agacent. Je sursaute au moindre bruit et je ne supporte plus de rester seule dans la maison. Bill fait ce qu'il peut pour me rassurer mais rien n'y fait. Et puis, elle est morte ici… dans le hall d'entrée… je dois dire que, ça aussi ça m'angoisse quelque part… c'est comme si elle avait pu revenir d'entre les morts, qu'elle revienne ici… comme fantôme ou je ne sais quelle autre créature qui aurait le don de me terroriser encore plus. Bill me dit que c'est impossible, qu'elle ne reviendra pas, qu'elle est morte… définitivement… oui, lui il le sait… c'est lui qui l'a tuée… même si je sais qu'il a fait ça pour nous protéger, pour nous sauver Lucy et moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler à chaque fois que ce sujet refait surface. C'est une sensation étrange… je ne ressent pourtant aucun sentiment de peur envers mon mari. J'aurais pensé que le fait qu'il ait tué quelqu'un, même Bellatrix me ferait froid dans le dos, me ferait avoir peur de _lui_… mais non. Lui par contre… au début, je ne m'en rendais pas compte mais… mais il est autant angoissé que moi, il le laisse seulement beaucoup moins paraître. Il se réveille la nuit en sursaut et en sueur. Il rêve de se qu'il a fait. Pourtant, je sais qu'il ne regrette pas, qu'il n'a pas le moindre remord cette fois ci. Mais il est humain, il a une âme et une conscience et tuer quelqu'un, même quelqu'un d'aussi mauvais que cette folle doit être une expérience assez traumatisante. Vous vous y voyez vous, tuer quelqu'un de sang froid ? Pas moi… ça lui arrive toutes les nuits depuis ce jour et c'est moi qui prends la relève la nuit, c'est moi qui le rassure. Il m'a avoué qu'il été terrorisé par le fait que je puisse avoir peur de lui par rapport à son acte. Je lui dis que non mais je sais qu'au fond, il faudra encore un peu de temps pour oublier tout ça. Au moins le temps que le procès soit réglé.

Seigneur oui ! Le procès ! Bill est obligé de passer en procès pour le meurtre de Bellatrix ! C'est insensé ! Il ne l'a tué que pour nous protéger, parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix… Arthur dit qu'il ne sera pas inquiété, qu'il lui donnerons peut être une amande mais que le verdict serais certainement légitime défense. C'est ce que je ne comprendrais jamais… pourquoi mon mari qui n'a jamais enfreint aucune règle de sa vie, qui été un élève modèle à Poudlard (d'après ses dires bien entendu !), qui a toujours fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour aider les autres, qui est toujours si gentil… il a dérapé une seule fois, pour protéger sa famille ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si il avait tué une innocente moldue ! Non ! Il a tué une dangereuse criminelle qui de toute façon était condamnée à mort ! Il a débarrassé le monde d'une ignoble créature sans cœur qui elle a tué femmes et enfants et on le traîne en procès ! C'est insensé ! Et c'est ça que les gens appellent la justice ! J'en suis même arrivée à m'énerver contre l'avocat que nous avons été obligé d'engager. Un homme incompétent ! Mais il faut être honnête, nous n'avons pas les moyens de nous payer le meilleur avocat. Bill refuse de « gaspiller » notre argent dans le salaire d'un avocat, il dit que Lucy et moi en avons bien plus besoin. Le procès aura lieu le 5 juillet. Je me demande se qu'il serait advenue de nous si Bill n'était pas arrivé ce jour là… nous avons encore eu beaucoup de chance… une chance inouïe ! Et tout ça grâce à Molly qui, une fois de plus ne m'a pas écoutée. Elle a écrit à Bill alors que je lui avais défendu de le faire. Il avait reçu sa lettre la veille au soir et avait pris toutes les dispositions pour revenir au plus vite. Et il est revenu à temps… tout juste à temps ! J'en remercie encore Molly aujourd'hui. Et lui aussi !

Nous sommes début avril. Nous avons baptisé Lucy le mois dernier. Bill et moi avions décidé que la cérémonie aurait lieu non pas au Terrier mais dans notre maison de Marseille, celle du bord de la mer. Nous avons fait venir la famille Weasley (au grand complet ! même les tantes et les oncles !) et bien entendu, toute ma famille était présente. Ce fut une très belle petite cérémonie qui malgré le nombre impressionnant de convives est tout de même restée très intime.

Il y a dix jours, c'était l'anniversaire des jumeaux. Ils ont eu 20 ans. C'était une grande fête. Ron, Harry et Hermione étaient là. Ils ne sont restés que le temps d'une journée et d'une nuit et ils n'ont rien voulu nous dire sur l'avancement de leur « mission » mais tout le monde a était rassuré de voir qu'ils allaient toujours bien.

Je suis doucement réveillée ce matin par de petits baisers dans mon cou. Je souris et je me retourne pour passer mes bras autour du cou de Bill. Je souris et l'embrasse doucement avant que nous ne soyons interrompus par les pleurs de notre fille.

**« On ne peut tout de même pas la laisser pleurer comme ça ! »** dis je à Bill alors qu'il ne stoppe pas son élan.

Il grogne et se retourne pour s'étaler de tout son long sur le dos. Je ris et il se relève pour aller la chercher. C'est insensé ! Lorsque c'est moi qui le réveille le matin, j'ai droit à toute une série de grognement, de « Non encore un peu ! » ou de « Laisse moi tranquille » mais dès qu'il s'agit de Lucy, il est tout de suite parfaitement éveillé et en pleine forme pour aller la chercher. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard, ma petite chérie au creux des bras. Elle a cessée de pleurer. Il l'assois contre un gros coussin à côté de moi et se rallonge. Elle a maintenant cinq mois. Elle tient sa tête bien droite et je crois qu'elle reconnaît les visages. Elle a bien grandi et aussi prit du poids. Enfin, juste assez pour son petit âge !

Ce matin, elle est parfaitement réveillée et agite ses petites mains devant elle, comme pour attraper quelque chose qu'elle seule est capable de voir. Bill agite son petit lapin devant ses yeux et elle se met à rire haut et fort. Oui, elle rit ! Nous avons étaient surpris la première fois que son petit rire cristallin à retentit dans la maison. Fred et Georges étaient venus la voir et bien entendu ils se sont très vite mis à faire les clowns ! Et c'est là qu'elle a rit ! Ils se ventent encore d'avoir étaient les premiers à la faire rire. Ils ont étaient insupportables pendant plus de quinze jours !

**« Il faudrait qu'on pense à chercher un autre elfe de maison… »** lance alors Bill

**« Oh… »**

Oui… je n'y pensais plus… pauvre Vikky… elle me manque beaucoup ! Je l'ai toujours connue, elle s'occupé de moi lorsque j'était enfant et même si elle n'était qu'une elfe, sa mort ma énormément attristé. Pour être honnête, je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin d'un elfe de maison. Vikky était là seulement parce que papa nous l'avait donnée mais… nous n'avions pas vraiment besoin d'elle. Je peux faire toutes ces choses… quoique… peut être pas tout mais… et puis, un elfe de maison, on n'en trouve pas à tous les coins de rue et ça coûte relativement cher ! Très cher même… et il faudrait que nous pensions sérieusement à un peu réguler nos dépenses. Nous n'avons pas tant d'argent que ça et si papa ne se fichait pas de récupérer au plus vite l'argent qu'il avait avancé à Bill pour la maison, nous serions certainement loin d'avoir la belle vie que nous avons aujourd'hui. Très loin… je suis tirée de mes pensées par le rire de Lucy qui retentit à nouveau dans la chambre alors qu'elle a glissé sur le dos, les pieds en l'air. Elle se met alors à s'agiter drôlement et fini par mettre un de ses petits pieds dans sa bouche. J'éclate alors de rire ! Je n'avais jamais vu un enfant faire ça auparavant ! Je vois Bill qui me regarde en souriant. Lui il a déjà certainement vu ses frères et sœurs faire ça et ce doit être tout à fait normal pour lui. Moi, je ne pensais pas que ma fille puisse être souple à ce point. Lucy, sans doute intriguée par mes éclats de rire, relâche son pied recouvert d'un petit pyjama bleu et me regarde en penchant légèrement la tête. Je cesse doucement de rire et je passe une main dans ses fins cheveux blond vénitien. Elle se met alors à me faire un grand sourire en tendant les mains pour attraper une de mes lourdes boucles blondes.

**« Est-ce qu'Elena sait que Charlie veut la demander en mariage ? »** demande soudain Bill

Je me raidis légèrement à cette question. Je sais que c'est son frère qui lui a demandé de se renseigner. Je les ai entendu parler il y a quelques jours. Ils étaient persuadés que j'étais endormie sur le sofa mais je venais tout juste de me réveiller. Charlie disait à Bill qu'il était sûr que la jeune roumaine avait tout découvert et il était persuadé qu'elle m'en avait parlé. Ce que j'ai trouvé étrange, c'est qu'il ne le lui ait pas encore demandé.

**« Charlie veut épouser Elena ? »** demande je dans un dernier espoir

**« Ne fait pas comme si tu n'étais pas au courant ! je sais qu'elle t'en a parlé et tu mens très mal ! »** affirme t il

**« Mais pas du tout ! je ne suis au courant de rien ! »** dis je avec conviction avant de soulever Lucy dans mes bras et de sortir du lit.

« **Allez viens mon ange… on va aller se changer ! »** souffle je à ma fille

Je me dirige vite vers la porte pour éviter la conversation, mais c'est sans succès, Bill se lève et me suit.

**« Si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ! »** lance t il en entrant derrière moi dans la chambre de Lucy.

Je le lui dépose alors dans les bras et je me dirige vers l'armoire pour choisir les vêtements que portera mon bébé aujourd'hui, sans lui sire un mot.

**« Fleur ! »**

**« Je ne te dirais rien Bill ! n'insiste pas ! »** dis je en sortant plusieurs robes et en les dépliant pour bien vite les ranger.

**« Donc elle t'a dit quelque chose ! »** en conclu t il

**« Je n'ai jamais dis ça ! et puis, si Charlie veut savoir si Elena sait qu'il va la demander en mariage, il n'a cas le lui demander à elle au lieu de t'envoyer me le demander à moi ! »** réplique je** « Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est ce que je saurais une chose pareille moi ! »**

**« Parce qu'elle t'en a parlé ! elle ne te parle qu'as toi ! c'est étrange d'ailleurs… »** dit il

**« Elle me parle à moi parce que moi non plus je ne suis pas d'ici et parce que moi aussi je vis avec un homme Weasley… »** dis je

**« Ben voyons ! Fleur, arrête de sortir tous ces vêtements et répond moi ! »** lance t il alors agacé en m'enlevant une robe mauve des mains.

**« Non ! »**

**« Je ne plaisante pas Fleur ! je veux savoir ! »** insiste t il

**« Pour que tu ailles le répéter à Charlie ? Certainement pas ! »** réplique je en lui reprenant la petite robe des mains.

Je lui prends Lucy des bras et je me rends dans la salle de bain. J'ouvre l'eau dans la baignoire et je la mets à la bonne température. Je verse un peu de mousse et j'allonge Lucy sur sa petite table à langer et je lui enlève son pyjama. Je dépose de petits baisers sur son ventre rond qui la fond rire et interrompes les paroles de Bill.

**« Est-ce qu'Elena sait que Charlie veut la demander en mariage ! »** insiste t il

Je prends ma fille dans mes bras et je me retourne vers mon mari.

**« Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il toujours pas fait ? » **demande je à mon tour

Il ne répond pas. Je sais pertinemment qu'il a dû lui promettre de ne rien me dire. Je lui fais un petit sourire malicieux.

**« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! »** dit il

**« Répond d'abord à la mienne ! »** rétorque je

**« Je… je ne peux pas… »** lance t il résigné

Mon sourire s'élargit et je plonge alors mon bébé dans son bain. J'entends Bill soupirer violemment et s'en aller en claquant légèrement la porte de la salle d'eau. Je sais qu'il est vexé que je ne lui aie rien dit, que j'ai gagné, que je l'ai battu à son propre petit jeu… mais ça lui passera. Il fera certainement la tête une heure ou deux, mais ça lui passera bien vite. Ça lui passe toujours !

Lucy s'agite dans son bain et éclabousse tout autour d'elle. Et moi aussi bien entendu ! Je lui lave vite les cheveux (elle a horreur de ça !) et je la sort de l'eau avant de l'envelopper d'une épaisse serviette blanche. Je la place de nouveau sur la table à langer et je l'habile de sa petite robe mauve. Elle est très belle dedans… elle est très belle dans tout ce qu'elle porte de toute façon. Je la reprends contre moi et je me place devant le miroir qui cache une petite pharmacie. J'en sorts un petit flacon de parfum pour bébé et je lui en met un peu dans les cheveux et sur la nuque. Lorsque je referme la glace, elle se voit dedans et se met à sourire à son reflet. Je ris avant de descendre rejoindre Bill, dans la cuisine en train de chercher je ne sais quoi dans tous les placards.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Nous sommes maintenant à cinq jours du mois de mai. Il est presque 22 heures et nous sommes au quartier général de l'Ordre depuis 19 heures. Nous y avons dîné. Ce n'est plus la maison de la famille Black qui nous sert de quartier général. Le professeur McGonagall a décrété que c'était bien trop dangereux. Même si la maison était soumise au sortilège de fidélitas et que personne à part nous ne pouvait la voir, nous prenions chaque jour le risque de nous retrouver tous face à une bande de mangemorts qui nous attendraient devant la maison, tous conduits par Rogue. Parce que même si les mangemorts sont incapables de voir la maison, Rogue pouvait toujours les conduire à l'endroit et ils auraient attendu gentiment que nous en sortions tous pour faire un carnage digne de se nom. Ils auraient eu toutes les chances de leur côté. Il nous a donc fallu trouver un autre endroit pour les réunions. Ça n'a pas été chose simple. Le professeur McGonagall a finalement trouvé une petite maison dans une campagne reculée d'Ecosse. Je sais, c'est loin mais nous y somme très vite en transplanant. Cette maison là aussi a était soumise au fidélitas. C'est bien entendu le professeur McGonagall qui en ait la gardienne. Personne n'a émis d'objections, nous étions tous d'accord. Avec elle, le secret ne sera jamais révélé, même sous la torture et nous le savons tous. Nous sommes tous installés dans le petit salon de la maisonnette. Nous sommes un peu à l'étroit mais ça ne fait rien, nous y sommes en sécurité. Bill est assis à côté de moi et Lucy est allongée dans mes bras, sa sucette dans la bouche, son lapin serré dans ses petites mains. Elle dort à point fermé. Nous avons été obligé de l'emmener avec nous, personne ne pouvait nous la garder. Tous les Weasley sont ici, Tonks et Remus également et même Amanda et Aaron qui ont intégrés l'Ordre très récemment. Et je me voyais mal emmener ma fille jusqu'en France pour que papa me la garde. Bill n'était pas d'accord pour que j'assiste aux réunions, il voulait que je reste à la maison avec Lucy avec pour seul argument que le quartier général d'une organisation de défense clandestine n'était pas l'endroit pour une enfant. Mais je lui ai très clairement fait comprendre qu'il été absolument hors de question que je reste en arrière de tout ça. Moi aussi je veux être mise au courant de ce qu'il se passe, de l'avancement de la guerre… et puis, je ne suis toujours pas capable de rester trop longtemps seule à la maison. La journée, tout va bien, la plupart du temps, je vais au Terrier où il y a tout le temps un membre de la famille Weasley avec moi (surtout Fred et Georges qui ne savent pas comment passer le temps… alors ils viennent nous voir) mais le soir des réunions, comme ils y sont tous…

Ce soir, la réunion a commencé un peu tard. Le professeur McGonagall a été retenue au ministère et elle vient tout juste d'arriver.

**« Bien… nous pouvons commencer… »** Déclare t elle en s'asseyant en bout de table.

Elle retire sa longue cape et croise les doigts devant elle.

**« Nous avons de plus en plus de mauvaises nouvelles. Les bonnes se font extrêmement rares ses temps ci… »** Reprend t elle. **« Greyback est toujours en liberté, personne ne sait où il est et les aurors sont incapables de le retrouver… »**

Je sens Bill se raidir à côté de moi et j'entends très clairement Remus soupirer de désespoir.

**« Sans ça… Bill… »** continu t elle en se tournant vers nous** « Je reviens du ministère et… et j'ai essayer de faire annuler votre procès mais ils s'entêtent et je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! »**

**« Mais enfin c'est insensé ! ils ne vont tout de même pas le condamner pour nous avoir sauver la vie ! si il ne l'avait pas tuée, c'est Lucy et moi que cette femme aurait tué ! »** m'écris je

**« Je sais Fleur, je sais… mais le ministre ne veut rien entendre ! mais… je ne pense pas qu'il faille que vous vous inquiétiez… vous allez passer devant un juré et je suis persuadé qu'il vous acquitterons avec au pire une amande… mais vous obtiendrez la légitime défense… ils seront tous d'accord avec le fait que vous avez fait ça pour sauver votre famille… »**

Bill hoche la tête en signe d'approbation. Et le professeur McGonagall reprend. Elle parle des récentes attaques de mangemorts. Deux écoles maternelles moldues ont étaient attaquée, une école primaire, deux collège et trois lycées. Il n'y a eu que très peu de survivants, seulement quelques enfants qui étaient parvenus à s'enfuir ou à bien se cacher. Mais pas pour les trois premières écoles. Ces pauvres petits n'ont pas survécus. Ces monstres n'ont définitivement aucun cœur. S'en prendre ainsi à de pauvres enfants, c'est immonde.

Les quelques magasins restés ouverts sur le Chemin de Traverse ont également étaient attaqués il y a deux jours. Tous les propriétaires sont morts. Les quelques clients présents aussi. C'est là que les jumeaux ont intérieurement bénis leur frère Percy pour les avoir obligés à fermer… le Chaudron Baveur a était attaqué… Tom est mort. Pauvre Tom… il ne faisait que son travail. Bill lui avait pourtant dit de fermer, de prendre sa retraite. Tom avait rétorqué qu'avec les sorts de protection que Bill avait placés autour du pub, il ne risquait rien… mais mon mari n'avait cessé de lui répéter que de simples sorts ne le protègerais pas des mangemorts. Et il en a fait les frais. Il va me manquer… encore un des notre qui part… il ne faisait pas partit de l'Ordre mais il nous soutenait pleinement. Il était si gentil… il ne méritait pas une fin comme celle là… ce pauvre homme allait marier sa fille le mois prochain. Sa fille unique.

Les mangemorts s'étaient ensuite dirigés vers la banque mais les aurors sont arrivés à temps et en ont arrêté un petit nombre. Les autres ont fuit. Bill était à la banque ce jour là. Il a assisté à toute la scène. Il a hors d'état de nuire deux mangemorts en les stupéfixant. Il ne me l'a pas dit. Je l'ai appris de la bouche de Maugrey hier. Lorsque Bill est rentré à la maison hier soir, j'étais hors de moi. Nous nous sommes violemment disputés. Je lui ai dis que j'en avais assez qu'il joue les héros, qu'il joue avec sa vie, je lui ai dit qu'il devait laisser faire les aurors et se mettre en sécurité comme tout le monde dans ces conditions et lui m'a rétorqué que c'était son devoir de le faire, d'aider les aurors, il m'a dit que c'était sa vie qu'il risquait et qu'il se fichait de mourir du moment qu'il sauvait des gens. Il a poursuivit en me disant que je ne devais pas me mêler de ça, que je devais me contenter de m'occuper de Lucy et d'être là lorsqu'il rentrait à la maison. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et je l'ai violemment giflé avant de monter me coucher. Lui a passé la nuit sur le sofa, sa coussin ni couverture parce que je lui ai interdit tout accès à l'étage tant que Lucy et moi y serions. Je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole depuis hier, il l'a bien cherché. Si il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est d'être considérée comme une simple potiche. Je ne suis pas une potiche ! Je ne sers pas à décorer ! Je ne suis pas là que pour m'occuper de ma fille, être belle et sourire. Il m'a profondément vexé par ses paroles. Molly aussi lui a passé un sacré savon lorsqu'elle à appris la raison pour laquelle je ne lui adressé plus la parole, la raison pour laquelle j'ai refusé toute la journée qu'il s'occupe de Lucy. Qui aurait cru que cette petite femme me défendrait bec et ongle un jour face à son propre fils chéri ? J'attends maintenant qu'il vienne me présenter des excuses. Et partit comme ça l'est, il risque de passer une nouvelle nuit au salon. Cette fois je ne cèderais pas ! Je ne me laisserais pas faire !

Le professeur McGonagall a terminé de parler. Elle vient de donner les nouvelles missions à quelques uns d'entre nous. Elle se lève et s'en va. Elle a encore des affaires à régler à Poudlard. Nous aussi nous n'allons pas tarder à partir, dès que Mr Weasley aura terminé de discuter avec son père.

Amanda et Tonks s'approchent alors de moi.

**« Il y a un problème avec Bill ? »** me demande doucement Amanda en caressant la tête de Lucy.

**« On s'est disputé… se serait trop long à vous expliquer… »** répond je en berçant un peu Lucy qui s'est soudain mise à bouger et à grogner un peu.

Elles approuvent. Je vois Tonks qui regarde ma fille endormie avec insistance.

**« Tu vas finir par me l'user à force de la fixer comme ça… »** lui souris je

Elle sursaute et me fait un petit sourire coupable.

**« Désolée… »** Me dit elle. **« Mais elle est tellement belle… t'en a de la chance, moi aussi j'en voudrais une comme la tienne ! »**

Elle a un air rêveur lorsqu'elle me dit ça. Je ris doucement et mon regard se porte naturellement sur Remus qui est assis de l'autre côté de la table. Je remarque immédiatement que lui aussi regarde Lucy d'un air rêveur.

**« Je crois que lui aussi en voudrais une… »** Dis à Tonks en désignant Remus d'un signe de tête.

**« Non… »**

Elle a un petit rire amer.

**« Je lui en ai déjà parlé et… et il dit qu'il refuse d'infliger à un enfant ce qu'il est. »** poursuit elle

**« Il t'a tenu le même discours il me semble non ? »** demande je

**« Oui et je le lui ai fait remarqué mais, mais il a dit que moi, j'avais eu le choix et que j'avais choisi de vivre avec lui alors qu'un enfant lui n'aurait rien demandé. Selon lui, un enfant ne ferait que le subir… »** répond elle

**« C'est ridicule ! »** affirme alors Amanda

Je suis absolument d'accord avec elle. C'est ridicule. Remus prend toutes les précautions du monde pour ne pas être prés de Tonks lors des pleines lunes, je ne vois pas se que la présence d'un enfant changerait ! Les précautions seraient les mêmes ! Il vient ici quand il se transforme alors, enfant ou pas, du moment qu'il est ici, personne ne risque rien. Je suis coupée dans mes pensées par Aaron qui vient dire à Amanda qu'ils s'en vont. Ils m'embrassent, disent bonsoir à tout le monde et s'en vont. Je reste seule avec Tonks. Elle prend l'un des petits pieds de mon bébé entre ses doigts et le caresse doucement. Elle remonte sa main et la passe sur la petite joue ronde de bébé.

**« Insiste… »** lui dis je alors. **« Regarde le… »**

Je désigne Remus de la tête, il regarde toujours Lucy.

**« Il en meurt d'envie, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! il suffit juste que tu viennes à bout de ses quelques réticences… ça ne devrais plus être trop dur… »** reprends je

Elle me fait un large sourire et me souffle un « tu as raison ». Bien sûr que j'ai raison, j'ai toujours raison ! Bill vient alors derrière nous et me dit qu'il faudrait que nous rentrions. J'approuve silencieusement (encore et toujours) et je me lève. Après avoir embrassé tout le monde, nous transplanons chez nous. Je monte directement coucher Lucy, sans un mot, sans un regard à mon mari. Je suis encore dans la chambre de la petite en train de la border lorsque j'entends :

**« Tu vas continuer comme ça longtemps ? »** demande la voix de Bill

Je le pousse hors de la pièce et je referme la porte. Je me dirige vers notre chambre et je sors de l'armoire deux oreillers et une couverture en laine. Je descends ensuite les escaliers et j'arrange le sofa pour qu'il soit un peu plus confortable. C'est fou mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, même si c'est contraire à tout ce que je me suis fixé. Je m'apprête à remonter quand il m'attrape par le bras et me tire vers lui. Je me retrouve collée tout contre lui, mes lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

**« J'en ai assez que tu me fasses la tête… »** souffle t il

Je peux sentir son souffle chaud tout contre moi et je sais que si il continu, je ne vais pas lui résister bien longtemps. Lui aussi il le sait et il en profite !

**« Tu ne vas tout de même pas me laisser passer une nouvelle nuit sur ce canapé ? »** sourit il encore plus prés.

Ses lèvres effleurent maintenant les mienne. Non, il est hors de question que je me fasse avoir ! Je me recule soudain alors qu'il s'apprêtait à m'embrasser.

**« Si tu vas dormir ici ! »** lui dis je un peu plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

**« Mais enfin pourquoi ? est ce que tu vas m'expliquer clairement ce que j'ai fais ! »**

**« Ce que tu as fais ? tu as été inconscient en mettant une fois de plus ta vie en danger sans penser à nous ! »** m'écris je

**« Je croyais avoir été clair à propos de cette histoire ! c'est… »**

**« Oui, c'est ton devoir je sais ! et n'oubli surtout pas que le mien est d'élever notre fille et d'être la le soir lorsque tu rentres ! comme une bonne petite femme ! »**

**« Mais enfin d'où est ce que tu sors une chose pareille ! »**

Il crie maintenant aussi fort que moi.

**« Mais de ta propre bouche ! »** hurle je **« Tu me l'as dit mot pour mot hier soir ! »**

Il ne dit rien. Je le vois reculer un peu, il a une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Il s'assoit sur l'accoudoir du canapé et porte une main à son ventre. Je le regarde d'un air inquiet, il se sent mal ? Je m'avance pour voir ce qu'il lui arrive mais il secoue légèrement la tête et se redresse.

**« Enfin, j'étais énervé ! on venait de se disputer et j'ai dit ça… comme ça ! »** se défend il

**« Comme ça ! comme ça ! c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ! »**

**« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »**

**« Je veux que tu me fasse des excuses ! lorsque tu m'en auras fait, tu pourras espéré revenir te coucher avec moi ! en attendant, j'espère pour toi que le sofa n'est pas trop inconfortable ! »**

Et je monte les escaliers en courant presque.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Je n'ai que très peu dormis cette nuit. Je déteste dormir toute seule dans ce grand lit qui est tellement vide est froid sans le corps chaud de mon homme… mais il l'a mérité et j'espère que lui non plus n'a pas réussi à dormir et qu'il en a profité pour réfléchir à ses paroles ! Il est presque 9 heures. Lucy ne va tarder à se réveiller. Elle fait c'est nuit à présent. C'est un vrai bonheur ! J'ai tout juste le temps d'aller prendre un café avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Et peut être aussi le temps d'entendre des excuses en bon et du forme. Je sors de sous les draps et je passe mon court peignoir de soie. Je descends au salon où je trouve mon mari, profondément endormis sur le canapé. Il n'a même pas prit la peine de se mettre sous la couverture.

Je soupire et je me dirige vers la cuisine. Rien n'est fait. Je pense alors à Vikky. Ma pauvre Vikky… tout était toujours prêt lorsque je me levais le matin. Les croissants, le café, les tartines de miel ou de confiture selon son humeur, du chocolat chaud… et même de jolies fleurs dans un petit vase. Maintenant, plus rien de tout ça n'est fait. Elle me manque beaucoup… je me fais un café (qui ne sera certainement pas aussi bon que celui de Vikky) et je me dépêche de l'avaler lorsque j'entends les pleurs de Lucy. Je repasse dans le salon. Bill n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. C'est étrange, d'habitude, les pleurs de notre fille le réveillent toujours… enfin…

Je monte m'occuper d'elle.

Une fois que je l'ai allaité, lavée et habillée, je redescends.

Bill est toujours dans la même position. Il n'a toujours pas bougé. Je l'appelle. Il ne réagit pas. Je commence à me demander si quelque chose ne va pas… et je me souviens qu'il s'est sentit mal hier soir. Je dépose ma fille dans son berceau que j'ai fait apparaître et je m'avance vers le canapé où dort mon mari. Je le secoue un peu, pas de réaction. Je le secoue plus fort, toujours rien. Je commence sérieusement à m'affoler.

**« Bill ! »** appelle je

Aucune réaction. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent.

**« Bill ! »** appelle je plus fort en le secouant.

…

**« BILL ! »**

* * *

**la suite mercredi...**


	32. malédiction

**_32. Malédiction…_**

Je suis dans la salle d'attente de St Mangouste. Je suis arrivée il y a plus de deux heures et je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle de Bill.

Ce matin, lorsqu'il ne s'est pas réveillé, je l'ai bousculé violemment et il a fini par doucement ouvrir les yeux. Il m'a soufflé qu'il avait mal et il s'est une nouvelle fois évanoui. J'ai alors vite appelé Molly et Arthur. Nous l'avons emmené à l'hôpital au plus vite. Les médicomages l'ont transportés en urgence en chirurgie après un rapide examen. Ils n'ont même pas voulu me dire ce qu'il avait. Et ça fait maintenant deux heures que j'attends dans cette foutu salle d'attente ? Je ne porte q'une fine nuisette sous un court peignoir de soie. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de me changer et un tas de gens me regarde dans cette salle d'attente. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus eu à subir ça. Les hommes me regardent tous avec envie et désir alors que les femmes, elles, me regardent avec haine et mépris. Molly entre alors précipitamment dans la salle d'attente. Elle est restée avec Lucy alors qu'Arthur et moi emmenions Bill ici. Elle vient s'asseoir à me côtés.

**« Tiens, va passer ça ma chérie… »** Me dit elle doucement en me tendant une de mes robes.

Je la prends et je me rends vite dans les toilettes pour me changer. Je n'ai pas dû mettre plus de cinq minutes, je ne me suis jamais habillé aussi vite ! Je reviens m'asseoir prés de ma belle mère.

**« Alors ? des nouvelles ? »** demande t elle inquiète

**« Non… ils l'ont emmené en chirurgie, ils n'ont pas voulu me dire se qu'il a… »** murmure je

J'entends Molly soupirer. Je regarde droit devant moi, les yeux dans le vide. Si jamais il ne revenait pas… dire que la dernière chose que j'ai faite c'est lui hurler dessus et l'envoyer dormir sur le sofa… si il lui arrivait quelque chose, je crois que je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

**« Et Lucy ? »** demande je alors à Molly

**« Ne t'en fais pas… je l'ai emmenée chez Remus et Nymphadora… »** répond elle

**« Oh… »**

Remus et Nymphadora… j'en ai presque envie de sourire ! Peut être qu'en s'occupant de ma fille, Remus changera d'avis sur le fait d'avoir des enfants… je suis soudain tiré de mes pensées par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre. C'est la porte par laquelle ils ont emmené Bill. La personne qui apparaît est le médicomage qui a emmené Bill.

**« Mme Weasley ? »** appelle t il

Molly et moi nous relevons dans un même mouvement et suivons l'homme. Il nous fait entré dans son bureau.

**« Alors ? est ce qu'il va bien ? »** demande au bord des larmes

**« Mme Weasley, votre mari est t il un loup garou ? »** demande le médicomage

**« Pas tout a fait non… »** soupire je

Molly pose sa main sur mon bras, dans un signe apaisant.

**« Que voulez vous dire par 'pas tout à fait' ? »** demande t il

**« Et bien… il a été mordu il y a presque deux ans mais… mais ce n'était pas la pleine lune… il ne se transforme pas, il a juste quelques caractéristiques des… »** explique je

**« Bien… »**

Je le vois noter quelque chose sur une feuille.

**« Est-ce que vous allez enfin me dire comment va mon mari ?! »** m'écris je à bout de nerf

**« Nous avons été obligé de lui faire un lavage d'estomac d'urgence… »** dit alors l'homme

**« Un lavage d'estomac ? mais enfin pourquoi ? »** demande Molly

**« Votre mari a t il mangé ou bu quelque chose d'inhabituel ? »**

**« Non… non rien que je n'ai bu ou mangé moi-même… » **répond je

**« Mme Weasley, nous avons trouvé des résidus d'argent dans le corps de votre époux… »**

**« De l'argent ? mais enfin comment est ce possible ? »**

**« Ce n'est qu'une petite quantité qui ne ferais de mal à personne mais… étant donné le cas de votre mari… »**

**« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »** insiste je

**« L'argent à infecté tout son organisme… nous n'avons pas pu tout enlevé… je vais être franc avec vous Mme Weasley, il n'est pas tiré d'affaire, bien au contraire… son état est critique et nous ne savons pas encore si il survivra… »** annonce le médicomage

Je plaque mes mains devant ma bouche. Seigneur ! Il va mourir ! C'est impossible ! Il ne peut pas mourir ! Les larmes coulent à flot sur mes joues.

**« Je suis navré de vous apprendre ça… »** Poursuit l'homme **« Nous allons faire notre possible pour le sauver mais… je me dois de vous dire que son état est extrêmement grave… il n'a pas beaucoup de chances de s'en sortir… »**

Mes pleurs redoublent et Molly éclate en sanglot à son tour.

**« Je veux le voir ! »** annonce je entre mes larmes

**« Vous ne pouvez pas, il ne doit pas être dérangé et… »**

**« Mais je suis sa femme ! je veux le voir vous m'entendez ?! je ne vais tout de même pas rester dans cette foutu salle d'attente à attendre et prier pour qu'il s'en sorte ! »**

**« Je crains que se soit la seule chose qu vous puissiez faire Madame. »**

Je m'apprête à lui répondre mais Molly m'en empêche et m'entraîne vers la sortie du bureau, non sans avoir lancer une réplique cinglante au médicomage.

**« Il ne sert à rien de s'énerver ma chérie… il va s'en sortir tu verras, il s'en sort toujours ! »** pleure Molly

**« Tout ça c'est de ma faute Molly ! »** dis je

**« Non ! mais enfin pourquoi ?! »**

**« Nous nous sommes encore disputé hier soir et… et il s'est senti mal à un moment ! je n'ai rien fait ! j'aurais dû m'occuper de lui ! j'aurais dû le laisser remonter avec moi ! je l'aurais emmené ici bien avant et il serait déjà sortit d'affaire ! »** explique je alors que mes larmes arrêtent de couler.

Je suis au-delà des larmes. Mon mari va mourir ! Il va mourir parce qu'il a avalé un peu d'argent ! Un tout petit peu d'argent ! Il a survécu à un loup garou, deux fois ! Il a tué cette espèce de folle de Bellatrix sans avoir la moindre égratignure, il a stoppé deux mangemorts avant-hier et il va mourir pour un peu d'argent ! C'est insensé !

**« Non ma chérie, ce n'est pas ta faute voyons ! tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! je vais chercher comment il a pu avaler cet argent et toi, tu vas rentré dormir un peu… »** me dit Molly, apaisante

**« Comment voulez vous que je dorme ! »**

**« Tu vas essayer ! pour Bill ! il ne voudrait pas que tu te fasses autant de mauvais sang ! et tu le sais très bien ! »** gronde t elle

**« Mais… »**

**« Pas de mais jeune fille ! tu reviendras lorsque tu seras un peu reposée… tu ne peux rien faire pour lui pour le moment, il est inutile de rester là et puis… Lucy a besoin de toi… »**

Je soupire. Elle a raison, tellement raison. Je déteste quand elle a raison et moi pas !

Je le suis dans les couloirs et nous rentrons au Terrier où nous trouvons Tonks et Remus. Ce dernier tient mon bébé dans ses bras, tout sourire alors que son petit rire de bébé retenti dans toute la demeure. Lorsque le couple m'aperçoit, Remus s'avance vers moi et me met Lucy dans les bras. Je la serre fort contre moi alors que des larmes recommencent à couler le long de mes joues. Que va-t-on devenir elle et moi si jamais Bill ne survit pas ? Molly m'entraîne doucement vers l'étage, dans l'ancienne chambre de Bill. Le lit a été refait. Elle ouvre les couvertures et après m'avoir serrer dans ses bras, elle sort de la chambre, nous laissant seules Lucy et moi. J'allonge ma fille contre le mur. Je retire mes chaussures et je me glisse à mon tour sous les draps. Je les remonte sur nous et je la serre tout contre moi alors qu'elle s'est mise à pleurer doucement.

**« Chut… tout va aller bien mon ange… tout va aller pour le mieux… »** lui dis je doucement en passant une main dans ses fins cheveux.** « Tu verras, papa va s'en sortir, tout va aller pour le mieux… »**

Elle se calme un peu et je sèche se petites larmes de mes doigts. Elle a des larmes maintenant. Je fini par doucement m'endormir alors que ma fille joue doucement avec une de mes lourdes boucles blondes.

Je ne me réveille que quelques heures plus tard. Enfin, je n'en sais rien pour être honnête. Je suppose que j'ai dormis quelques heures puisque la nuit est tombée. Lucy n'est plus dans le lit avec moi, Molly a dû venir la chercher. Je regarde par la fenêtre de la chambre. La lune est pleine. J'avais oublié que la pleine lune était ce soir. Mon pauvre amour qui doit souffrir seul dans sa chambre d'hôpital… non, en fait, il ne doit pas tant souffrir que ça puisque d'après cet espèce d'incompétent qui lui sert de médecin, il n'est conscient de rien. Je me lève du lit et je m'arrange un peu face au petit miroir de la chambre avant de descendre. Je trouve Molly, Arthur, Tonks et les jumeaux installés dans le salon. Remus doit vraiment souffrir lui à l'heure qu'il est… Lorsque j'y entre, Molly se lève et avance vers moi.

**« Tu as faim ? »** me demande t elle

**« Non… »** répond je

**« Tu devrais prendre des forces, tu es toute pâle ! tu vas finir par t'évanouir ! »** insiste t elle

**« Maman, n'insiste pas ! si elle n'a pas faim, laisse la ! »** lance Fred

Je le gratifie d'un sourire. Molly soupire et se rassoit. Je fais de même.

Je n'ai ni envie de manger, ni envie de faire la conversation. Moi, tout ce que je veux maintenant c'est que Bill soit là. Ou au moins que je puisse aller le voir ! Mais non. Je suis coincée ici. Je voie Lucy couchée dans le petit couffin dans lequel sont passés tous les enfants Weasley. Elle dort. Je ramène mes jambes prés de ma poitrine et je dépose mon visage sur mes genoux. C'est alors que le « pop » typique de quelqu'un qui transplane se fait entendre.

**« Vous êtes là ? »** lance la voix de Ginny depuis la cuisine

**« Dans le salon ma chérie ! »** répond Molly

La jeune rouquine entre alors dans le salon.

**« Je reviens de l'hôpital, j'ai vu Bill… »** dit elle alors

Je me lève d'un bon et je m'approche d'elle.

**« Comment est ce qu'il va ? »** demande je en sentant les larmes remonter à mes yeux

**« Son état n'a pas changé mais… mais j'ai réussi à convaincre le médicomage qui s'occuper de lui, il va te laisser aller voir Bill. »** me dit elle avec un faible sourire.

Je soupire de soulagement et un sourire se forme sur mon visage.

**« Merci Merlin ! Quand est ce que je peux y aller ? »** demande je

**« Demain matin à 9 heures lorsque les visites seront autorisées… »** répond elle

Je me mets alors à sourire de plus belle. Je vais enfin pouvoir aller le voir ! Même si il n'est pas conscient que je suis là, même si il n'est conscient de rien du tout, je m'en fiche du moment que je suis avec lui. Je serre ma belle sœur dans mes bras en lui soufflant un « merci ». Elle a l'air vraiment surprise mais elle ne dit rien, elle se contente de me sourire.

center °0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0° /center 

Il est 7h30 et je suis déjà levée et habillée. J'ai passé la nuit au Terrier. Molly a très bien comprit que je ne voulais pas rester seule dans ma grande maison. Je descends prendre un bon petit déjeuné. Tout le monde doit encore dormir, Lucy, elle, dort encore. Je ne sais pas si je vais l'emmener avec moi aujourd'hui. Peut être cet après midi… nous verrons bien. J'arrive à la cuisine. Il n'y a personne. Je m'en doutais bien. Aucune vapeur odorante, aucune odeur de muffins, de porridge ou de café ne s'élevait dans la maison ce matin. Je me prépare du café. J'en fais une grande cafetière que je garde au chaud pour que les autres en aient lorsqu'ils se lèveront. J'entends des pas dans l'escalier. Se doit être Molly…

Gagné ! C'est bien ma belle mère qui apparaît au bas des escaliers, enveloppée d'une robe de chambre bleu.

**« Mais enfin que fais tu déjà debout ?! »** me demande t elle

**« Je vais voir Bill ! »** répond je comme si il s'agissait de l'évidence même.

**« Mais enfin il n'est même pas 8 heures et les visites ne commencent qu'à 9 heures ! »** dit elle

**« Je sais ! c'est pour ça que je me suis fais un grand bol de café ! je ne veux pas être en retard pour le voir ! »** explique je

Elle soupire et secoue la tête.

**« Aller ! Assied toi ! Je vais te faire un bon petit déjeuné ! »** dit elle

**« Non ! Molly se n'est pas la peine ! »** proteste je

**« Mais si enfin ! tu ne vas tout de même pas passer la journée à l'hôpital en ayant seulement avalé un bol de café ! »**

Je m'apprête à lui répondre mais elle s'est déjà mise à la cuisine. Je suis totalement impuissante face à Molly Weasley !

D'un coup de baguette, elle fait apparaître un petit déjeuné copieux et fumant qu'elle dépose devant moi. Elle me sert et s'assois en face de moi. Elle prend soudain un air grave.

**« Je vais chercher comment Bill a pu ingurgiter cet argent… »** dit elle alors

**« Oui… »**

**« Je pense que je vais commencer par le quartier général… »** poursuit elle.

**« C'est une bonne idée… »** lui dis je

**« Tu vas emmener Lucy à l'hôpital avec toi ? »** me demande t elle

**« Non… pas ce matin… peut être cet après midi, je n'en sait rien… »** répond je

**« Un hôpital n'est pas un endroit pour un bébé… »** dit elle les sourcils froncés

**« Je sais bien mais… je veux qu'il la voie lorsqu'il sera réveillé ! »** dis je avec conviction.

**« Oui… »** répond elle doucement.

Et le silence s'installe. Je me contente de boire mon café alors qu'elle me regarde, légèrement inquiète. Je la vois qui s'apprête à dire quelque chose. Je sais ce qu'elle va dire alors je parle avant elle.

**« Il va aussi falloir que je passe à la banque pour prévenir que Bill sera absent un certain temps… pour qu'ils puissent le remplacer le temps qu'il se remette sur pied ! »** dis je alors

**« Fleur… »** soupire t elle. **« Le médecin à dit qu'il ne fallait pas trop espérer… crois moi… je sais que c'est dur mais… il ne faut pas que tu te fasses trop de faux espoirs… le médicomage à dit qu'il n'avait que très peu de chances de s'en sortir… »**

Elle pleure à présent. Je pense que c'est aussi dur pour elle que pour moi. C'est mon mari mais c'est aussi son fils… Je me lève et je m'assois à ses côtés. Je la prends doucement dans mes bras et elle se met à pleurer sur mon épaule.

**« Il va s'en sortir Molly ! Vous verrez ! Il sera bientôt réveillé ! Il a survécu deux fois à un loup garou et plusieurs fois à des mangemorts dont Bellatrix… il est fort ! Plus fort que ne le pensent les médecins ! Moi aussi j'ai mal Molly… moi aussi j'ai envie de pleurer à chaque seconde mais je sais qu'il va s'en sortir ! »** Lui dis je en ravalant le plus possible mes larmes. « **Il ne voudrait pas que vous vous mettiez dans un état pareil… vous savez bien qu'il déteste quand on s'inquiète pour lui… »**

Elle relève la tête et sèche ses larmes du revers da sa main. Elle me fait un petit sourire de gratitude. Je le lui rends mais je crois bien qu'elle a vu les larmes dans mes yeux. Alors, avant qu'elle ne me le fasse remarquer, je me lève et je monte dans la chambre où dort encor Lucy. Il me reste un peu de temps avant d partir pour l'hôpital alors je vais le passer un peu avec elle.

Il est presque 9 heures. Il sera 9 heures dans quelques minutes. Le médicomage à refusé de ma laisser entrer dans la chambre de Bill avant 9 heure précise. Non mais quel bougre ! Non mais vraiment ! Je suis assise dans le couloir, sur l'un de ces bancs tellement inconfortables… juste en face de la porte de la chambre de mon mari. J'attends. De plus en plus impatiente. Les gens qui passent dans le couloir me regardent étrangement. Se sont les mêmes regards qu'ils me lançaient hier. Ces regards de haine ou de désir. Personne ne m'avait plus regardé comme ça depuis que je suis avec Bill et je dois dire que c'était un grand soulagement. Je déteste ces regards. Je déteste ces gans qui me regardent de cette manière.

9 heures. Je me lève et sans même avoir une quelconque permission du médicomage, j'entre dans la chambre de Bill. Il est allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, les yeux fermés. Il est blanc comme neige. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi pâle. Je m'approche doucement et je dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elles sont glacées. Il ne fait pourtant pas froid dans cette chambre. J'approche une chaise du lit et je m'y assois. Je suis tout prés de lui. Je prends sa main dans la mienne. Elle aussi est glacée. Son corps entier est gelé. Pourquoi est il si froid ? Je remonte le drap sur lui et je dégage son visage des quelques cheveux qui l'encombre. Ses beaux yeux bleus sont cachés par ses paupières. Je me rassois et je le regarde. C'est insensé ! Pourquoi est ce que ça lui est arrivé ? Après tout ce qu'il a vécu ! Il a survécu deux fois à Greyback, il s'est battu contre des mangemorts, contre Bellatrix et il suffit d'une simple petite dose d'argent pour lui faire ça… comment est ce arrivé ? C'est impossible ! Nous avons fait très attention ! Après son attaque, nous avons prit toutes les dispositions pour lui assurer le plus de sécurité. J'ai donné à papa tous les couverts en argent que j'avais, nous avons bien préciser que nous ne voulions rien en argent pour notre mariage et je ne mets plus de bijoux en argent. Il n'y a absolument rien en argent à la maison… nous avons été très prudents ! Comment cet argent à t il pu arriver dans son corps ? Comment à t il pu l'avaler ? Avec toutes les précautions que nous avons prit ! C'est insensé ! Il est là, allongé sur ce lit, presque mort. Il en a même l'air. Je sens la panique m'envahir. Et si il l'était, si il ne se réveillait jamais ? Dire que la dernière fois que nous avons échangé quelques mots, ils étaient hurlés. Nous nous sommes violemment disputés avant qu'il ne se retrouve dans cet état. Merlin j'aurais dû le laisser monter avec moi, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça ! Moi et mon foutu orgueil ! Regardez où il m'a mené ! Mon mari est étendu sur ce lit d'hôpital, presque mort…

**« Je t'interdit de mourir ! »** dit alors que de nouvelles larmes me montent aux yeux. **« Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir tu m'entends Weasley ! Tu ne peux pas nous laisser Lucy et moi ! Tu ne nous à pas sauver de Bellatrix pour mourir maintenant ! c'est stupide ! »**

Les larmes recommencent à couler le long de mes joues. Je n'essais même pas de les retenir cette fois, je n'en ai ni la force ni le courage.

**« Ne me laisse pas je t'en supplie… »**

Il est presque 21 heures. Les visites à l'hôpital se sont terminées il y a plus d'une heure mais Ginny a réussi à convaincre le médicomage de me laisser rester encore un peu. Les jumeaux sont venus dans l'après midi, ils étaient avec Lucy. Ils sont restés une heure ou deux et sont repartis. Je ne voulais pas que Lucy reste trop ici. Molly à raison, le service de soins intensif d'un hôpital n'est pas un endroit convenable pour un bébé. Je suis contente qu'elle ne comprenne pas encore se qu'il se passe. Je viens tout juste de la coucher. Je suis retournée chez moi ce soir. J'avais envie de me retrouver un peu seule et être seule au Terrier, c'est mission impossible ! Je me suis changée et enveloppée de mon fin peignoir de soie. Je suis assise à la table du salon et j'écris à papa. Je veux qu'il sache se qu'il se passe. Pour être honnête, je voudrais qu'i vienne ici… ne serais ce qu'une journée, pour me rassurer. J'ai besoin de lui en ce moment. Même si Molly et les garçons sont très gentils et essaient de tout faire pour que je soie rassurée, ça ne suffit pas. J'ai besoin de la présence de papa.

Les médicomages sont aussi passés ce matin à l'hôpital. Ils n'ont pas étaient vraiment rassurants. Ils m'ont encore dit de ne pas trop espérer. Est-ce que c'est leur rôle de me dire une chose pareille ? Est ce qu'à la place d'être défaitistes ils ne devraient pas tout faire pour le sauver ? Tout faire pour qu'il se réveille et pour qu'il soit vite remis sur pied ? Je crois que si. C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai jamais aimé les hôpitaux et surtout les médicomages. Ce sont tous des charlatans ! Ils n'ont pas réussis à sauver maman et selon leurs propres dires, ils ne pourront pas sauver Bill non plus. Je ravale les quelques larmes qui menacent de couler sur mes joues. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de pleurer comme une madeleine. Ça ne sert à rien ! Strictement à rien ! Et puis, Bill ne voudrait certainement pas que je pleure ! Il déteste me voir pleurer et encore moins qu'en c'est pour lui. J'envois la lettre et je monte me coucher. Il n'est que 21h30 mais je tombe de fatigue. Et puis, demain, je me rends tôt à la banque pour prévenir le patron de l'état de mon mari et j'irais ensuite le retrouver et passer de nouveau ma journée dans sa chambre d'hôpital. J'espère qu'il va bientôt se réveiller. Je ne crois pas que je supporterais cette situation bien longtemps.

Je sens que quelqu'un me secoue doucement. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux et je me retrouve en face de papa. Je sursaute et il me sourit tendrement. Je me relève et je l'étreins fortement. Je serre mes petits bras autour de son cou et il enserre ma taille des ses bras.

**« Ma toute belle… »** Me souffle t il. **« J'ai reçus ta lettre ce matin… je suis venu immédiatement… »**

Il se détache de moi et prends doucement mon visage dans ses mains. Il essuie mes larmes du bout de ses doigts et dépose un baiser sur mon front.

**« Comment va-t-il ? »** demande t il

**« Je n'en sais rien… il n'est toujours pas réveillé et les médicomages disent qu'il n'a aucune chance… »** dis je le désespoir dans la voix.

**« Oh ma douce… tu verras, tout va aller pour le mieux ! Bill est quelqu'un de fort ! » **me dit il

**« Oui… oui je sais… »**

**« Je vais venir avec toi à l'hôpital aujourd'hui et je vais leur dire ma façon de penser à ces idiots ! comment osent ils dire à mon bébé que son mari n'a aucune chance ! c'est complètement faux ! »** dit il avec véhémence.

**« Oui… »**

**Tu verras ma douce, il va s'en sortir… est ce que tu sais comment il a ingurgité cet argent ? »** demande t il

Il me prend la main et me fait sortir de sous les draps. Il prend mon peignoir et le passe sur mes épaules. Il m'entraîne vers les escaliers.

**« Non… nous n'en savons rien… Molly cherche mais… elle n'a toujours rien trouvé ! c'est insensé papa ! nous avons fait très attention ! il n'y a pas le moindre objet qui contienne de l'argent ici ! »** m'écris je

**« Je sais ma toute belle… je sais… aller, viens, je vais te faire un bon petit déjeuné… »**

Nous sommes dans la chambre de Bill. Papa est avec moi. Nous sommes passés à la banque pour prévenir le patron. Il nous a assuré qu'il le remplacerait mais que dès qu'il serait sur pied, il reprendrait son poste. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à St Mangouste, le médicomage est venu vers nous. Il m'a dit qu'il ne servait à rien que je vienne tout les jours, que Bill n'était pas réveillé et qu'il ne se réveillerait certainement pas, que son état ne s'était pas le moins du monde amélioré. Papa c'est alors violemment énervé contre lui. Il lui a hurlé qu'il n'était q'un charlatan et tout un tas d'insultes trop vulgaires que je ne citerais pas. Je ne pensais pas que papa puisse un jour être aussi vulgaire ! Mais je m'en fiche. Tout ce que je retiens, c'est que le médicomage s'est excusé auprès de moi et qu'il est partit la tête basse.

La nuit commence à tomber légèrement lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur Molly. Elle a un drôle d'air. Un air coupable qui se mélange avec un air d'inquiétude extrême. Elle salut poliment papa qui lui fait un sourire.

**« Je… j'ai trouvé d'où provenait l'argent… »** dit elle difficilement.

Je me relève brusquement.

**« C'est moi… »** de grosses larmes coulent maintenant sur ses joues.

**« Comment ça c'est vous ? »** demande papa

**« Lorsque j'ai fait à dîner avant-hier soir à la vieille maison… la cuillère que j'ai utilisée… elle était en argent et… elle était vieille… la pellicule d'argent qui la recouvrait s'est dissoute dans la soupe…** »explique t elle difficilement.

**« Mais enfin c'est impossible ! Remus en a mangé ! il n'a rien du tout lui ! »** m'écris je

**« Remus n'a pas mangé se soir la chérie… je suis désolée… »** pleure t elle

Je retombe avec force sur ma chaise. Alors c'est ça. Une simple cuillère trop vieille pour supporter la chaleur d'une soupe… une simple cuillère ! Pourquoi ?! Bill n'aime pas la soupe ! Pourquoi en a-t-il mangé ce soir là ! Il n'en mange jamais quand c'est moi qui la lui fais ! Pourquoi en a-t-il mangé ce soir là ! C'est vrai que la soupe de Molly est bien meilleure que la mienne mais il n'avait pas à en manger !

**« Je suis désolée Fleur… »** souffle Molly

**« Non… »** lui dis je en me levant. **« Ce n'est pas de votre faute… vous ne saviez pas ! »**

Elle me prend dans se bras et pleure sur mon épaule. Je sais qu'elle s'en veut mais ce n'est pas sa faute. C'est la faute d'une simple soupe. Une simple soupe…


	33. juste un mot

_**Coucou à tous!**_

**_je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais j'ai énormement de travail et je ne m'en sort pas! lol_**

**_Si vous voulez suivre "l'évolution" de ma fic, ou des infos sur mes prjets de fic... j'ai créé un blog dont vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil!_**

**_voilà! bonne lecture!_**

**_bisous à tous!_**

**_lillyjade_**

__

__

_**

* * *

**_

_**33. Juste un mot…**_

Le mois de juin se termine bientôt. Bill n'est toujours pas réveillé. Papa quant à lui n'est pas repartit. Il refuse de me laisser seule et je dois dire que ça me soulage assez. Molly se sent toujours coupable pour ce qui est arrivé à Bill. J'ai beau lui dire que ce n'est pas sa faute, qu'elle ne savait pas, elle s'entête. Ce sentiment de culpabilité est d'autant plus fort que si les médicomages ne maintenaient pas Bill en vie, il serait sans doute mort depuis bien longtemps. Ça fait plus d'un mois et demi que Bill est dans cet état. Et le pire reste à venir. Les médicomages nous ont proposés de cesser de le maintenir en vie. Nous avons bien entendu catégoriquement refusé ! C'est insensé ! Ils veulent tuer mon mari ! Vous vous rendez compte ? C'est ignoble ! Mais ils ont insistés. Ils disent qu'il souffre. Ils disent qu'il souffre alors qu'ils nous affirment qu'il n'est conscient d'absolument rien. N'est ce pas contradictoire ? S'il n'est conscient de rien, comment peut-il souffrir autant qu'ils le disent ? Ils nous ont alors dit qu'ils nous donnaient deux semaines. Deux courtes semaines. Si dans deux semaines il ne s'est pas réveillé, ils cesseront tout soin. Ils laisseront mourir mon mari. J'ai eu beau crier, hurler, jurer, rien n'y a fait. Ils maintiennent leur discours. Ces ordures vont tuer mon mari. Ils ne nous ont donnés que deux semaines. Il y a une semaine, ils nous ont donnés deux semaines. Dans sept jours, ils le laisseront mourir. Papa est allé voir un avocat pour savoir s'ils avaient le droit de faire ça et si nous ne pouvions pas avoir recours à la justice pour les empêcher d'arrêter les soins. Mais non. Nous ne pouvons rien faire. Si les médicomages jugent qu'il faut cesser toute tentative, nous devons nous y tenir. Alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à prier. Prier Merlin pour qu'il se réveille. Vite…

Je suis installée dans la cuisine et je donne à manger à Lucy. Elle mange de la purée, de la soupe et même un peu de jambon maintenant. J'ai arrêté de l'allaiter. Ses dents commencent à pousser et elle me faisait mal. Elle ne prend un biberon que le matin au levé et le soir au dîner. Pour le déjeuner, elle mange normalement. Elle me sourit et je vois ses deux petites dents de devant.

Papa est allé régler des affaires à Marseille. Il reviendra ce soir. Je suis allé voir Bill ce matin mais je n'ai pas pu rester plus longtemps. Je ne peux plus passer toutes mes journées là-bas. Ça me fait trop mal. Je refuse de voir mon mari mourir de cette façon. J'y vais le plus souvent possible bien entendu mais il faut aussi que je m'occupe de Lucy et j'évite le plus possible de l'emmener avec moi. La dernière fois que je l'ai prise avec moi, elle n'a pas cessé de pleurer. Je ne sais pas si c'est possible mais je crois qu'elle comprend que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle reconnaît Bill. Elle reconnaît les gens. Alors son père vous pensez bien ! Depuis ce jour, j'évite de la prendre avec moi. Je la confie à Molly, aux jumeaux ou même à Tonks et Remus. Remus viennent souvent voir Bill. Je crois que d'une certaine manière, il se sent, en quelque sorte, concerné par ce qui arrive à mon mari. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien mais c'est depuis l'attaque de Greyback… c'est peut être une sorte de lien entre eux. Après tout, Remus aussi a été mordu par Greyback. C'est peut être ce même lien qui a empêché Bill de fuir devant le lycanthrope lors de l'attaque de l'hôpital.

Quand ce n'est pas moi qui suis prés de mon homme, c'est un des Weasley qui y est. Et le plus souvent Molly. Il n'est jamais seul. Amanda et Aaron sont venus. Christelle, sa jeune assistante est venue avec son fiancé. Elle m'a dit que celui qui remplaçait Bill était un parfait idiot et que mon mari lui manquait drôlement. Ça ne m'a pas étonné le moins du monde d'apprendre que le remplaçant de Bill est Jones. Jones le grand retour ! Quel bonheur ! Comme si la vie n'allait pas assez mal comme ça !

Un « pop » sonore se fait entendre et la porte d'entrer claque. Lucy se met à s'agiter et à rire lorsque la personne qui vient d'arriver entre dans la cuisine. Je me tourne. Ce sont les jumeaux. Ils ont tout un tas de paquet à la main. Je jure que si c'est encore leurs nouvelles farces et attrapes qu'ils veulent donner à ma fille, je les tue de mes propres mains !

**« Salut Boucle D'or ! »** lancent-ils d'une même voix.

Je ne dis rien. A quoi bon ? Ils ne m'écoutent pas de toute façon ! Boucle D'or ! Ridicule !

**« Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? »** demande Fred en se penchant pour embrasser Lucy qui s'agite de plus en plus.

**« Comme tous les jours… ni bien, ni mal… »** réponds-je en essuyant le visage plein de carotte de ma fille.

**« T'es allé le voir ce matin ? »** demande Georges

**« Oui… toujours aucuns changements… »**

Le silence s'installe. Il s'installe toujours lorsque j'annonce que l'état de Bill n'a subit aucune amélioration. Mais ce silence est vite troublé par Lucy qui semble avoir décidé que personne ne s'occupe assez d'elle. Elle se met à s'agiter avec force sur sa chaise en agitant les bras vers Fred comme si elle voulait être prise aux bras. Ce dernier se penche et la soulève en souriant et l'embrasse alors qu'elle agrippe ses cheveux. L'atmosphère se détend alors. C'est incroyable ce que les rires d'une petite fille peuvent faire…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Plus que deux jours… ce soir, ils cesseront d'administrer des soins à Bill. Et il n'a toujours pas présenté le moindre signe de vie. Pas la moindre amélioration. Rien du tout… j'ai fini de préparer Lucy. Nous allons à l'hôpital. Je l'emmène avec moi aujourd'hui, c'est peut être la dernière fois qu'elle le verra… par Merlin non… il faut absolument qu'il se réveille ! Il ne faut pas qu'il meure ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire moi, seule sans lui ! Et Lucy ? Elle ne va jamais connaître son père ? On frappe à la porte de la chambre de Lucy. Papa passe sa tête dans l'embrasure de celle-ci.

**« Vous êtes prête ? »** demande-t-il doucement

**« Oui… oui… »** réponds-je la voix brisée.

**« Oh chérie ! »** me dit-il en entrant pour me prendre dans ses bras.** « Ne t'en fais pas… tu vas voir, il va se réveiller ! Je vais faire mon possible pour les empêcher de cesser les soins… »**

Je me serre dans ses bras et je me mets à pleurer sur son épaule. Seigneur qu'est ce que j'ai pu pleurer ces deux derniers mois !

**« Aller… ça va aller ma douce… »**

**« Non ! »** m'écris-je **« Ca ne va pas aller ! Mon mari est allongé inconscient sur un lit d'hôpital depuis plus de deux mois ! Et ce soir, les médicomages vont cesser de lui prodiguer des soins ! Il va mourir ! Il va mourir et je vais me retrouver sans lui ! Alors non ! Ca ne va pas aller ! »**

**« Ne dit pas qu'il va mourir ! C'est toi-même qui nous soutien depuis ces deux mois qu'il ne va pas mourir ! Alors ne te décourage pas maintenant ! »** gronde-t-il

**« Mais sois réaliste enfin ! Il n'a plus aucune chance ! Plus la moindre ! Et tout ça à cause d'une simple soupe ! »**

Papa me prend par le bras et me force à m'asseoir sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. J'ai mal… tellement mal… il faut être réaliste à présent ! Bill ne va pas s'en sortir ! Il va mourir ! Les médicomages l'ont dit ! Ils en sont sûrs !

**« Ca suffit ! »** gronde papa **« Tu vas te calmer un peu maintenant ! Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre espoir ! Tu dois y croire encore ! »**

**« Mais enfin ! Une soupe ! Si encore tout ça était la faute d'une attaque féroce ou d'un acte héroïque ! Mais non ! C'est complètement ridicule ! »** je pleure en tapant de mes poings sur le torse de papa.

**« Je sais que tu souffre ma douce mais tout va bien aller… tu va voir ! Je suis sûr qu'il va s'en sortir ! Il en faut plus qu'une simple louche d'argent pour le tuer ! Je sais ce que tu ressens mon ange… mais il y a encore de l'espoir… »**

**« Non ! Ils vont cesser les soins aujourd'hui ! Ils ne le soigneront plus ! Il n'a plus la moindre chance ! Il va mourir ! »**

**« Chut… ça va aller ma chérie… calme toi, ça va aller… »**

Il me sert fort contre lui et me berce doucement jusqu'à ce que mes pleurs cessent. Je n'en peux plus. C'est beaucoup trop pour moi. Je sais que papa comprend ce que je ressens. Lui aussi il a vécu ça. Lui aussi il a vu mourir maman… mais moi je n'ai pas autant de force et de courage que lui. Je ne supporterai pas de me retrouver toute seule sans Bill. Papa a beau essayer de me rassurer, il n'y parvient pas. Comment pourrait-il y parvenir ? Ça fait bientôt deux mois qu'il est dans cet état là… il ne s'est pas réveillé avant alors pourquoi le ferait-il aujourd'hui ? J'y ai cru jusqu'à maintenant mais… comment pourrais-je y croire encore ? Je n'ai plus le moindre espoir.

Papa se relève et me force à en faire de même. Il sèche mes larmes de ses pouces et embrasse mon front.

**« Aller, cesse de pleurer. Nous allons y aller… »** dit-il

Il me lâche et se penche dans le lit de Lucy pour la prendre à son cou.

**« Aller viens mon petit ange… on va voir papa aujourd'hui ! »** lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Je prends son sac et nous sortons de la maison pour transplaner à l'hôpital. Lorsque nous entrons dans la chambre, les médicomages sont déjà là. Ils nous informent que son état n'a pas changé et que ce soir lorsque les visites seront terminées, ils cesseront le traitement. Ils me disent aussi qu'ils sont désolés. Ils ont le culot d'être désolés ! Ils vont me laisser veuve à 22 ans avec une petite fille que je devrai élever seule et qui ne connaîtra jamais son père et ils ont le culot d'être désolés ! Ce ne sont que des charlatans ! Des incompétents ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Bill refusait sans arrêt de venir dans cet hôpital. Ils s'en vont. Papa me donne Lucy et les suit en me disant qu'il revient vite. Une fois la porte fermée, mon regard se porte sur mon mari, toujours inconscient allongé sur ce lit. Je m'approche de lui et je me penche pour déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle sont toujours aussi froides qu'il y a deux mois lorsque j'ai fais ça pour la première fois. Tous les jours lorsque j'embrasse ses lèvres, j'ai l'espoir qu'elles ne soient plus si froides et même qu'il se mette à répondre à mon baiser. Ce serait un signe de conscience et je ne demande que ça… juste un petit signe, juste quelque chose… je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux. Ce qu'il peut me manquer… je donnerais absolument n'importe quoi pour qu'il ouvre les yeux, pour qu'il me sourie, pour qu'il me prenne dans ses bras… et même pour que nous nous disputions… nous disputer… et dire que c'est la dernière chose que nous avons faite ! C'est horrible ! Si vous saviez comme je m'en veux de lui avoir reprocher quelque chose d'aussi futile ! Pourquoi est ce que je n'ai pas passé l'éponge ? Pourquoi me suis-je entêtée !

Je soupire violement pour ravaler mes larmes. Je m'assois sur la chaise prés du lit alors que Lucy commence à s'agiter. Je la fais doucement asseoir sur moi et elle se blottit dans mes bras. Je n'ai plus rien à faire. Que puis-je faire ici à par attendre qu'il se réveille ou le regarder mourir ? Rien…

La porte s'ouvre et papa revient. Il a la mine défaite et il n'a pas besoin de me dire qu'il n'a pas réussi à obtenir un délai supplémentaire, je le sais. Il s'assoie de l'autre côté du lit.

**« Est-ce que tu sais si ses parents vont venir aujourd'hui ? »** me demande-t-il en désignant Bill de la main.

**« Je pense oui… c'est son dernier jour… »**

Ma voix se brise à mes paroles.

Ça fait tellement mal de dire une chose pareille…

**« Ils vont tous très certainement venir mais je ne sais pas quand… »** reprends-je

**« Très bien… »**

Et un nouveau silence s'installe. Je serre Lucy contre moi en lui caressant les cheveux. Pourquoi tous ces malheurs nous tombent-ils dessus tous en même temps ? Bellatrix, Greyback et maintenant ça… est-ce que quelqu'un quelque part décide du destin des gens ? Si c'est le cas, je tiens à faire savoir à cette personne que je la haie plus que tout au monde… pourquoi est ce qu'il s'acharne sur nous ? Pourquoi est ce qu'on s'acharne sur Bill, il a toujours été quelqu'un de très bien ! Il est gentil, honnête et courageux ! Il est toujours prêt à rendre service et il donnerait sa vie pour les gens qu'il aime ! Mais je ne veux pas qu'il la donne dans ces conditions… si encore il était mort en héros… mais pas comme ça… pas maintenant !

Je suis tirée de mes pensées par Lucy. Elle s'est mise à bouger dans mes bras et elle tend les siens en direction de Bill. Est-ce qu'elle veut aller avec lui ? Elle s'agite encore plus.

**« Reste calme chérie s'il te plait… »** lui dis-je, en la replaçant correctement.

**« Laisse la faire Fleur… pose-la sur le lit… »** me dit papa

Je soupire et je me lève. Papa à raison. Je la dépose doucement sur le lit. Elle reste quelques secondes, assise, ses petits doigts dans sa bouche. Elle désigne Bill du doigt puis elle se tourne vers lui. Elle le regarde quelques instants et elle finit par se pencher en avant pour s'allonger prés de lui. Elle pose sa petite main sur la joue de Bill puis se serre un peu contre lui.

A la vue de cette scène, mon cœur se serre et des larmes me reviennent aux yeux. Larmes que je n'arrive pas à contenir. Alors je les laisse couler, en silence. Je les regarde un peu tous les deux. Elle s'est blottit contre lui et a pris son pouce dans sa bouche. Si elle reste comme ça, elle va certainement finir par s'endormir. Mais ça ne fait rien. Elle a l'air bien là, tout contre lui. Je regarde encore un peu cette si jolie scène et je fini par m'endormir. Je n'ai pas dormi depuis trois jours et je tombe de fatigue. Je suis réveillée sans doute quelques heures plus tard par une porte qu'on claque. Je suis toujours dans la chambre d'hôpital. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi. Lucy est toujours blotti dans les bras de Bill, elle dort à présent profondément. Mais papa n'est plus là. Je le vois dehors, dans le couloir en train de parler avec le médicomage. Non… ils se disputent. Oui c'est ça, ils se disputent violement. Je me lève et pour aller voir ce qu'il se passe. Il est presque 19 heures, les heures de visite sont presque terminées. Alors je n'ai pas besoin d'aller les voir pour savoir la raison de leur dispute. Le médicomage à du venir pour enlever la perfusion de médicament et papa l'en a empêché. Alors ça y est… c'est maintenant… je prends mon courage à deux mains, je ravale mes larmes et je sors de la chambre après avoir vérifié que ma fille ne risquait pas de tomber du lit de son père. Lorsque le médicomage me voit, il se met à me parler à une vitesse folle.

**« Ecoutez Mme Weasley, je sais que c'est dur pour vous mais… »**

**« Vous savez ? »** je le coupe. **« Est-ce que vous avez déjà était à ma place ? »** je demande

**« Non mais… »**

**« Alors ne me dites plus jamais que vous savez ! Vous ne savez pas, vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que je ressens en ce moment même ! »**

**« Maintenant ça suffit ! »** s'écrie-t-il **« Il faut que vous cessiez vos caprices de petite fille gâtée et que vous me laissiez faire mon travail ! »**

Et là, je vois rouge. Et la gifle part toute seule. Je l'ai giflé tellement fort que tout le monde s'est retourné vers nous dans le couloir.

**« Comment osez-vous ! »** m'écris-je **« Comment osez vous me parler de caprice de petite fille gâtée ! C'est la vie de mon mari qui est en jeu ! C'est lui que vous voulez tuer ! Et vous osez me dire que c'est votre travail ? Je croyais pourtant que le travail d'un médicomage était de sauver les gens ! pas de les tuer ! »**

**« Mais… »**

**« Ecoutez-moi bien… »** s'énerve alors papa **« Je vous interdis de parler à ma fille sur ce ton ! v**

**Vous voyez cet homme allongé sur ce lit ? C'est mon beau-fils ! Le mari de ma fille et le père de ma petite fille ! Je n'aime pas me vanter de ce genre de chose mais j'ai beaucoup de relations ici… et je peux vous jurer que s'il meurt, je ferai en sorte que vous soyez renvoyé et que plus personne ne vous redonne du travail jusqu'en Alaska ! »**

Et l'homme répond. Je ne m'étonnerais pas s'ils en venaient à se battre tous les deux. Les hommes présents dans les couloirs interviennent pour les séparer. Je tourne alors mon regard vers Bill. Lucy s'est réveillée et entreprend maintenant de lui monter dessus. Je la vois qui pose ses deux petites mains sur le visage couvert de cicatrices de mon mari. Elle perd alors l'équilibre mais une main vient se placer prestement sous ses fesses pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Attendez une minute…

**« Par Merlin ! »** m'écris-je

Le silence se fait alors autour de moi et je sens que tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Je me précipite dans la chambre, tout près de Bill.

Oh ! Merci Merlin ! Il a les yeux ouverts ! Je lui souris à travers mes larmes. Encore des larmes ! Mais elles sont cette fois ci les bienvenues. Merlin il est vivant. Je me penche pour l'embrasser et je le serre doucement contre moi. Lui aussi me sourit. Faiblement mais il sourit.

**« Tu m'as fait tellement peur ! Tellement… j'ai… j'ai cru que… que tu allais mourir et… et… »** je pleure, toujours tout contre lui

Je sens alors une main se poser sur mon épaule. C'est papa. Il me fait un grand sourire et m'oblige à m'écarter un peu pour que le médicomage puisse examiner Bill. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je mettrais cet homme dehors mais pour le moment, tout ce qui importe c'est que Bill aille bien. Le reste est sans importance. Papa prend Lucy dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle gène le médicomage mais celle-ci ne semble pas partager son avis. Elle se met alors à gigoter dans tous les sens et à crier pour qu'il la repose sur le lit. Papa finit par céder et dépose ma fille de l'autre côté du lit, dans les bras de Bill qui la serre doucement pendant que le médicomage prend sa tension et tout un tas d'autres choses.

**« Incroyable… »** finit-il par dire **« Je… je n'ai jamais vu ça… il, il aurait dû mourir ! Deux mois ! Je… incroyable ! Mr Weasley, vous êtes un miraculé ! Vous allez parfaitement bien ! »**

Bill détache son regard de Lucy pour le poser sur l'homme en blanc.

**« Que… qu'est ce que je fais ici ? »** demande-t-il **« Que c'est-il passé ? »**

Sa voix est faible, c'est presque un murmure.

**« Je crois que votre femme fera ça mieux que moi Mr Weasley… »** dit-il alors en se tournant vers moi. **« Je suis désolé Mme Weasley, Mr Delacour… vous aviez parfaitement raison, nous aurions fait une énorme erreur… je… j'espère que vous me permettrez de continuer à être le médicomage de votre mari… »** s'excuse-t-il

**« Nous verrons bien… »** répond papa.

Le médicomage acquiesce et sort. Les larmes sur mes joues ont cessées de couler et je souris à présent largement. Tout le poids de ces deux mois passés vient de disparaître comme neige au soleil ! Il est maintenant remplacé par un immense sentiment de soulagement… il est vivant !

**« Je vais vous laisser… »** dit papa **« Je vais prévenir la tribu Weasley ! Ils sont passés tout à l'heure… bienvenue parmi nous mon garçon ! »**

Il sourit, dépose un baiser sur mon front et sort de la chambre.

Je me retourne vers Bill qui me regarde inquiet, Lucy toujours dans ses bras.

**« Aide-moi à me relever s'il te plait… »** me dit-il

Je m'avance vers lui et je l'aide à se redresser légèrement dans son lit. Il grimace, il doit avoir mal partout… rester allongé deux longs mois…

**« Que s'est-il passé Fleur ? Pourquoi est ce que je suis ici ? »** demande-t-il doucement

**« Tu as été intoxiqué… il y avait de l'argent dans la soupe que nous avons mangés, il y a… à la dernière réunion de l'Ordre… »**

**« Quand ? »**

**« Il… il y a deux mois… »** dis-je

**« Deux mois ! »**

**« Oui… »**

**« Par Merlin… deux mois ! Alors je… je suis resté inconscient c'est ça ? »** demande-t-il

**« Oui… les médicomages ont dit que tu n'avais aucune chance de t'en sortir et… et ils avaient prévu de cesser toute tentative pour te sauver ce soir… tu… tu t'es réveillé à temps ! »**

Je lui souris. Mais il ne dit rien.

**« De quoi est ce que tu te souviens ? »** je demande

**« Nous sommes rentrés de la réunion et… et on s'est encore disputé… tu es monté te coucher et puis… et puis plus rien… »** dit-il

Il à l'air concentré. Alors il ne se souvient que de ça… seigneur ! Il se souvient que la dernière chose que nous ayons faites avant qu'il ne se retrouve ici.

**« Je suis désolé Bill… je… je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre toi ! C'était puéril ! J'ai été… »**

**« Chut… eh ! ne t'en fais pas ma belle… ça ne fait rien… tu ne m'en veux plus n'est ce pas ? »** demande-t-il

**« Non ! Seigneur non ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! T'ai cru que tu allais mourir et… »**

**« Tout va bien chérie… je suis un miraculé non ? »** plaisante-t-il

Je ris, soulagée. Il plaisante ! Bill aussi me sourit. Il tend un bras vers moi et prend ma main. Je m'assois près de lui sur le lit. Lucy s'est remise à grimper sur lui. Elle pose sa main sur la joue de Bill et lui plante un bisou sonore et quelque peu baveux sur la joue, près de sa main.

**« Ce qu'elle est grande ! »** rit-il

Elle aussi se met alors à rire.

**« Et elle a des dents ! »** s'exclame-t-il

**« Seulement deux ! »** répond-je

**« C'est bien mon bébé… »** souffle-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux **« Tu m'as manqué tu sais… »**

Il se tourne vers moi.

**« Toi aussi… même si je ne me souviens de rien… deux mois c'est long… je suis désolé pour ça… »**

**« Tu n'as pas à l'être ! Ce n'était pas ta faute ! Mais… à partir d'aujourd'hui, je t'interdis de manger de la soupe ! Et même celle de ta mère ! Plus jamais c'est compris ? »** dis-je

**« C'est promis ma douce… » **répond-t-il

Je me penche vers lui et je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

**« Hum… »**

**« Quoi ? »** demande**-**t-il en s'écartant un peu de moi

**« Tes lèvres… elles sont redevenues chaudes… » **

Il rit et m'embrasse encore. Je me détache légèrement de lui pour venir me blottir au creux de ses bras. Qu'est-ce que ça a pu me manquer ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a manqué ! Nous restons comme ça un moment, sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que…

**« Papa ? »**

Nous sursautons tous les deux.

**« Papa ! »**

C'est Lucy.

**« Elle a dit papa ! »** s'exclame Bill

Il se tourne vers moi.

**« T'as entendu ça ? Elle a dit papa ! »**

**« Oui j'ai entendu ! »** répond-je

**« Elle l'avait déjà dit avant ? » **demande-t-il

**« Non… non jamais… c'est son tout premier mot… »**

**« Son tout premier mot… viens là mon bébé… »** lui dit-il

Elle le regarde alors en souriant, la tête inclinée sur le côté.

**« Papa ! »** répète-t-elle

**« Papa… oui c'est moi… viens là mon bébé… »**

Elle se met alors à quatre pattes sur le lit et s'approche avec un effort surhumain de Bill qui la prend contre lui en l'embrassant sur le front.

Quelle belle journée… mon mari s'est réveillé de deux longs mois d'inconscience et mon petit bébé vient de dire son premier mot… que demander de plus ? Peut être que… oui, peut être que plus rien de ce genre ne nous arrive plus jamais…

Qu'elle belle journée… si belle journée…

* * *

**_à suivre..._**


	34. retour

**_34. De retour _**

Le mois de juillet débute bien. Ça fait maintenant une semaine que Bill est réveillé. Son état s'améliore de jours en jours et selon les médicomages, il pourra rentrer à la maison d'ici quelques jours. Il a tout un tas de médicaments, de potions, de comprimés à prendre. Il doit mettre des crèmes sur ses articulations restées trop longtemps immobiles et qui le font maintenant souffrir. Il râle un peu mais il le fait, sans trop discuter. Il n'a pas le choix de toute façon. Nous venons le voir tous les jours Lucy et moi. Maintenant qu'elle a dit son tout premier mot, elle ne s'arrête plus ! Elle essaie de dire maman à présent, ou plutôt, Bill essaie de lui faire dire maman. Papa a été très impressionné ! Il a dit que moi je n'avais pas parlé aussi tôt mais d'après Molly et Arthur, Bill lui a parlé à environ sept mois. Tout comme Lucy. Bill en ait très fiers. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi fiers de quelque chose !

Il est presque midi et nous nous apprêtons à partir pour l'hôpital. Papa n'est toujours pas repartit mais il ne vient plus aussi souvent avec moi voir Bill. Il visite un peu et a pas mal de collaborateurs à voire. Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'il raconte. Mais je crois, non, en fait je suis pratiquement certaine qu'il voit une femme. Je crois qu'il s'agit de Meredith Carlson, la jeune infirmière qui s'occupe des soins de Bill. Je la trouve un peu jeune, elle ne doit pas avoir plus de 30 ans mais si papa est heureux, c'est l'essentiel non ? Et puis, elle à l'air vraiment très gentille ! Elle est toujours souriante et elle à l'air de beaucoup m'aimer. Tout compte fait, c'est une bonne chose qu'elle sorte avec papa. Je préfère la voir avec lui plutôt qu'en train de tourner autour de mon mari !

Je récupère ma fille, assise au beau milieu de mon grand lit à baldaquins en train de jouer avec la poupée que Fred et Georges lui ont offert. Une des nombreuses poupées que Fred et Georges lui ont offertes ! Ils lui offrent des tas de cadeaux ! À chaque fois qu'ils viennent la voir, ils ont un nouveau cadeau pour elle. Autant dire qu'elle en a un nouveau quasiment tous les jours ! Cette enfant va être pourrie gâtée !

Et nous partons pour St Mangouste. Bill a été transféré dans un autre service. Il n'est plus en soins intensifs et il peut même se lever. Juste quelques minutes, certes, mais il peut tout de même se dégourdir un peu les jambes.

Son procès, qui devait avoir lieu demain a été reporté à une date ultérieure mais selon Arthur, les gens du ministère ne vont pas s'encombrer à reporter un procès si ridicule alors qu'il y a de vrais criminels à juger. Ils vont sans doute abandonner toute procédure. Tant mieux, nous n'avons absolument pas besoin de plus de soucis en ce moment.

Nous arrivons à destination et lorsque j'ouvre la porte de la chambre de Bill, je le trouve debout, devant la fenêtre grande ouverte sur la rue moldue. Il ne semble pas nous avoir entendu entrer. Enfin, pas encore…

**« Papa ! »** lance Lucy

Bill sursaute et se retourne. Son visage se fend en un immense sourire lorsque notre fille tant les bras vers lui pour qu'il la prenne. C'est toujours comme ça depuis qu'il est réveillé. Il n'y en a que pour lui dès qu'il est dans la pièce ! C'est comme si Lucy savait qu'il avait faillit mourir et qu'elle ne veille plus le laisser seul… il s'avance de sa démarche encore hésitante et m'embrasse tendrement avant de prendre Lucy dans ses bras.

« **Bonjour ma princesse… »** lui dit il **« Si tu savais comme je suis content de te voir… »**

Il lui plante un baiser sur le nez et elle éclate de rire.

Je le vois alors vaciller un peu sur ses jambes qui ne le tienne décidément pas longtemps. Je le précipite alors pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur le lit. Il me fait un petit sourire et reporte son attention sur notre fille qui a entrepris de quitter ses bras pour se mettre sur le lit. je sais qu'il vit mal le fait d'être de nouveau diminué physiquement, de ne pas pouvoir sortir de cette chambre, de ne pas pouvoir rester debout plus de quelques minutes et par-dessus tout, de ne pas pouvoir prendre Lucy sans risquer de la faire tomber. Je soupire et je ramène une de ses longues mèches rousses derrière son oreille. Il tourne son visage vers moi et je lui souris doucement.

**« Ca ne durera plus longtemps chéri… le médicomage à dit quatre ou cinq jours… »** lui dis je

**« C'est long… je veux rentrer ! j'en ai assez de cet hôpital ! je déteste les hôpitaux ! »** grogne t il

**« Je sais… mais quatre jours, ce n'est rien… presque rien… »**

**« Je suis là depuis presque trois mois Fleur ! j'en ai assez ! »** s'écrit il

**« Crois moi, je sais depuis combien de temps tu es là… je le sais à la minute prés ! je me suis assez inquiété pour savoir ! »** lui dis je

**« Désolé… je ne voulais pas m'emporter mais… j'en ai vraiment marre de cet endroit ! je veux rentrer avec vous ! je veux rentrer à la maison, chez nous ! je veux dormir dans un grand lit avec toi et pas tout seul dans cet espèce de hamac sur pied ! »** ronchonne t il

Je ris. C'est vrai que ce lit n'est pas grand… il est même plutôt petit… lorsqu'il est allongé, les pieds de Bill touchent les barreaux du fond et il n'arrive pas à se retourner convenablement tellement le lit est étroit. C'est sûr que ça chance de notre lit dans lequel nous pouvons facilement rentrer à trois… ou quatre si nous nous serrons bien…

**« Je sais tout ça chéri… mais, quatre petits jours… »** lui souris je

**« Moais… tu me maques ma douce… si tu savais… »** souffle t il

Il se penche vers moi et passe se deux mains dans mes cheveu pour dégager mon visage. Il approche doucement ses lèvres des miennes et…

**« Lucy Weasley non ! »** cris je en me levant.

Je me précipite pour rattraper ma fille qui c'est stoppé net dans sa lancée et dans son projet de descendre du lit seule. Je soupire d'agacement alors qu'elle tente de retourner sur le lit en se débattant violement dans mes bras. Mais je ne me laisse pas faire et Bill fini par me la prendre des mains pour l'inciter à rester tranquille en lui faisant ce que Charlie appelle « les gros yeux ». Molly est une pro des gros yeux et apparemment, Bill tire ça d'elle parce qu'elle cesse immédiatement de bouger.

**« Je crois qu'elle tient déjà de Fred et Georges… »** soupire Bill

**« Oui… et elle n'a que huit mois… »**

Bill se met à rire en la soulevant pour que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur. Il frotte son nez contre le sien et elle place ses deux petites mains de chaque côté de son visage couvert de cicatrices. Elle tourne alors la tête et Bill embrasse sa petite joue rose avant qu'elle ne vienne placer sa tête au creux du coup de mon mari. Je les regarde en souriant. Ce qu'ils peuvent être beaux comme ça… quel beau tableau…

Moi aussi j'ai hâte que Bill rentre à la maison. J'en ai assez d'être seule ; même si maintenant je n'ai plus l'angoisse de savoir si lorsque je vais revenir demain matin il sera mort pendant la nuit…

J'en ai assez d'être seule dans mon grand lit… j'ai envie de me blottir de nouveau contre lui chaque soir, j'ai besoin de sentir qu'il est bel et bien là, vivant, en bonne santé, avec moi. Je veux que mon homme revienne à la maison !

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Bill est rentré. Il a pu sortir plus tôt que prévu. Il n'est resté que deux jours de plus à l'hôpital. Les médicomages ont dit qu'il était fort et que si il prenait bien tous ses médicaments, il n'aurait plus aucun problème. Ils lui ont aussi précisé de faire un peu plus attention à sa nourriture et d'éviter la soupe à partir de maintenant (pour être sûr…). Je peux vous garantir qu'il n'est pas prêt de reposer ses lèvres dans une cuillère de soupe ! Jamais ! Ni dans la mienne, ni dans celle de Molly ! Jamais !

Son retour parmi nous se fait doucement mais sûrement. Je fais en sorte qu'il se dépense le moins possible et lui il ronchonne. Le parfait accord en somme… mais il peut grogner, ronchonner et se plaindre tant qu'il voudra, je m'en fiche ! Ça fait tellement de bien de le revoir ici, de ne plus m'endormir seule, d'être réveillée par mon homme… la vie reprend son cours et elle est magnifique !

Papa est rentré en France hier au soir. Je lui ai demandé si il comptait revoir cette Meredith et pour toute réponse j'ai eu droit à un « peut être ». C'est vague mais ça me suffit. Avec un peut être, je peux tenir deux ou trois jours avant de lui reposer la question. Il cèdera d'ici une petite semaine… deux au grand maximum !

Vous savez, cette phase de sommeil où vous n'êtes pas tout à fait réveillé mais où vous êtes conscient de ce qui vous entoure ? Et bien, je suis dans cette phase là lorsque je sens une toute petite chose toute chaude se poser sur ma joue.

**« Maman… »** chuchote t on à mon oreille

Je souris et me retourne pour me retrouver face à ma fille, ses beaux yeux bleus grands ouverts, sa sucette à la bouche et sa peluche à la main. Je passe un bras autour de sa petite taille et je dépose un baiser sur sa joue alors qu'elle glisse ses bras autour de mon cou et qu'elle s'allonge tout contre moi. Elle dépose sa tête sur ma poitrine et ferme les yeux.

**« Je savais bien qu'elle avait encore sommeil ! »** lance la voix de Bill, de l'autre côté de lit.

Je tourne la tête et je le vois debout prés de l'armoire, habillé du costume de Gringotts. Je me redresse un peu, étonnée.

**« Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu fis tout habillé ? »** demande je

**« Je vais travailler. »** répond il simplement

**« Je te demande pardon ? tu plaisante j'espère ?! »**

**« Pas du tout non… »**

**« Mais enfin Bill s'est insensé ! tu viens de sortir de l'hôpital ! tu ne vas pas retourner travailler ! tu dois encore rester un mois sans activité ! »** lui rappelle je

**« Je sais mais j'en ai marre de rester toute la journée à ne rien faire ! et puis, je refuse de laisser ton Jones saccager tout mon beau travail ! je vais déjà avoir assez à faire pour rattraper ses bêtises, je préfère ne pas prendre plus de risques. »** déclare t il

**« Mais enfin Bill… »**

Il me fait taire en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres. Il me sourit en remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

**« Ne t'en fait pas ma belle… je ne suis pas complètement fou… »** me dit il

**« Permet moi d'en douter ! tu dois encore te reposer et… »**

**« J'ai déjà tout prévu chérie… je ne travaillerais qu'à mie temps… et je ne forcerais pas trop c'est promis… de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, se sont les conditions de McCover pour me reprendre alors… »** m'explique t il

**« Alors tu as déjà tout prévu ? »** demande je

**« Oui… »**

**« Tu aurais pu m'en parler enfin ! »**

**« Tu aurais refuser ! je te connais ma belle ! »**

**« Alors tu me met au pied du mur ? »**

**« Un peu oui… »**

Je soupire violemment. Il n'en fait décidément qu'à sa tête ! Il est impossible !

**« Ne t'en fait pas, je serais ici à midi et demi… »** souffle t il prés de mes lèvres.

**« Hum… tu m'épuises Bill Weasley !"** dis je

Il me fait un sourire carnassier et m'embrasse tendrement avant de déposer un baiser sur le haut de la tête de Lucy et de finalement s'en aller.

Je me rallonge doucement en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Lucy qui s'est rendormie dans mes bras. Vraiment, la famille Weasley est vraiment très spéciale ! Tous hyperactifs ! Je pousse un profond soupire. Je serre un peu plis Lucy contre moi et je me rendors à mon tour. Après tout, il n'est que 8 heures…

Il est plus de midi et je suis dans la cuisine en train de donner son repas à Lucy. Enfin, elle mange toute seule maintenant, avec les doigts… et je dois dire qu'elle en met plus au sol que dans sa bouche ! Molly est passé vers 11 heures. Elle cherchait Bill et a été furieuse lorsqu'elle a appris qu'il était allé travailler. Je ne m'étonnerais pas le moins du monde que Bill me dise que sa mère est venue lui passer un savon à la banque ! Savon qui serait le bienvenu ! Il le mérite amplement ! Et pour être allé travaillé alors que les médicomages le lui ont interdit et parce qu'il ne m'a rien dit, qu'il a tout fait dans mon dos. Il ne va pas tarder à revenir.

Je me lève pour aller chercher un fruit quand mon regard tombe sur le sol. Plus précisément sur la purée de carotte de Lucy dont les trois quarts de l'assiette ont fini au sol… je soupire. C'est moi qui vais devoir tout nettoyer ! Je crois que Bill a raison, nous devrions sérieusement envisager de prendre un nouvel elfe de maison. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte lorsque Vikky était là mais, elle faisait un énorme travail… et je déteste le faire moi-même ! Je me demande comment fait Molly ! Enfin, maintenant que tous ses enfants ne vivent plus chez elle (sauf Ginny mais elle sait se débrouiller toute seule !) elle a beaucoup moins de travail. Mais comment faisait elle lorsque ses sept enfants en bas âge étaient là et décidaient de faire des bêtises tous en même temps ? Comment s'en sortait elle ? Quand je pense que moi, je suis souvent débordée avec seulement Lucy !

En parlant de Lucy… mademoiselle a décidé de ne pas finir sa purée et elle entreprend de l'étaler sur la tablette de sa chaise haute avec le plus grand soin. Lorsqu'elle voit que je l'observe, elle me fait un sourire digne de ses parrains et son assiette atterrit par terre. Elle éclate de rire.

**« Lucy Weasley ! »** gronde je

Son sourire disparaît alors et elle met ses petits doigts dans sa bouche, prête à éclater en sanglots. Chose qu'elle ne tarde pas à faire d'ailleurs.

**« Tu peux pleurer tant que tu voudras jeune fille ! » **Gronde je une nouvelle fois **« Ton assiette n'a rien à faire par terre ! »**

Ses pleurs cessent et elle est secouée de violents sanglots. De petites larmes coulent le long de ses joues et elle mort ses doigts, pleins de purée eux aussi.

La porte d'entrée claque alors.

**« C'est moi ! »** lance Bill

Il entre dans la cuisine et voit Lucy qui pleure.

**« Pourquoi est ce qu'elle pleure ? »** s'enquit il en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres

**« Elle a reversé son assiette par terre et je l'ai engueulé… »**

Il fronce alors les sourcils et se dirige vers elle. Il la soulève et la prend dans ses bras pour la consoler.

**« Bill ! »** m'écris je

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Je viens de l'engueuler et toi tu la consoles ! »** gronde je

**« Mais enfin Fleur, tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de la voir pleurer ! et puis, une assiette ce n'est pas grave ! »**

**« Oui mais je viens de la gronder ! si toi tu la console juste après, elle ne comprendra pas et recommencera ! »** explique je

Il me regarde en me faisant de petits yeux suppliants, tout comme ceux que Lucy me fait à cet instant même. Comment voulez vous que je reste fâchée ? Ce n'est tout simplement pas juste ! Ils sont deux contre moi !

**« Très bien ! »** capitule je **« Mais je peux te jurer que c'est toi qui va nettoyer tout ça Bill ! Puisque ce n'est pas grave ! »**

Il me fait un grand sourire triomphant. Il sort sa baguette et jette un sort qui fait disparaître tout désordre. Il s'avance vers moi et m'embrasse doucement comme pour se faire pardonner. Quand je vous dis que c'est injuste !

**« Je crois qu'il faut aller prendre un bain ma princesse ! »** dit il à Lucy en essuyant la purée de carotte qu'elle a autour de la bouche jusque sur sa robe.

Il se tourne vers moi.

**« Je m'en occupe… »** me dit il

Bien sûr qu'il s'en occupe ! Il adore s'occuper d'elle !

Il se précipite dans les escaliers. Il est vraiment impossible !

**« Bill ne cours pas ! je t'en pris fait attention ! »** cris je de la cuisine

Pas de réponse. Je ne sais même pas si il m'a entendu !

Je débarrasse le reste de la cuisine puis je monte dans la salle de bain, pour vérifier que tout va bien et qu'il n'y a eu aucun débordement. Malheureusement et comme je m'y attendais, la salle de bain est inondée ! Et le couloir aussi ! On dirait qu'il y a eu un nouveau déluge au beau milieu de ma maison ! Lucy, elle patauge dans un bon bain.

**« Non mais c'est pas vrai ! vous n'êtes là que depuis cinq minutes et tout l'étage est déjà plein d'eau ! »**

Bill se tourne vers moi et me fait un petit sourire désolé.

**« On a pas fait exprès chérie… mais regarde là ! elle est propre maintenant ! »** dit il en désignant Lucy

**« Oh oui ! Elle, elle est propre ! mais on ne peut pas en dire autant de ma maison ! »**

**« Je nettoierais, ne t'en fait pas ma douce… »** me dit il

**« Je veux un autre elfe de maison Bill ! »** dis je en m'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire.

**« Je sais chérie mais, on n'a pas les moyens de s'en payer un… »** me dit il doucement

**« Je sais et… je me suis dis que peut être… papa pourrais nous en donner une autre… »**

**« Fleur… »**

**« Oui, je sais que tu n'aimes pas demander des choses à papa mais… si c'est moi qui le lui demande… »**

**« Je suppose que tu le fera même si je ne suis pas d'accord… »** soupire t il

**« Non je ne le ferais pas mais… si je continu de tout faire toute seule ici, je risque d'être très, très fatiguée le soir et de ne plus pouvoir faire… quoi que se soit… »** souris je

Il a l'air de comprendre l'allusion parce qu'il se redresse soudain et lance :

**« On va demander à ton père ! je suis sûr qu'il ne dira pas non ! il en a beaucoup trop ! »**

Je ris et je me relève sur la pointe des pieds, mes bras noués autour de sa nuque pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et me serre un peu plus contre lui.

Nos sommes vite interrompu par une Lucy qui semble en avoir assez que personne ne s'occupe d'elle et qui

A entrepris de nous noyer en nous éclaboussant de l'eau de son bain. Eau qui commence d'ailleurs à être un peu fraîche ! Je me détache à regret de mon homme et je sors ma fille de son bain. Elle s'accroche à moi et plante un petit bisou sur ma joue. Je souris. Ma petite princesse… comment voulez vous être en colère contre cette petite chose rousse ?! Impossible ! Je la mets sur la table à langer et je l'enveloppe de sa petite serviette rose avant de l'emmener dans la chambre. Bill nous y rejoint quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir nettoyer la salle de bain. Je sors une robe propre et j'entreprends de la lui passer.

**« On fait quoi cet après midi ? »** demande Bill en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil à bascule prés de la fenêtre

**« Je n'en sait rien je… »**

Mais je suis coupée par de petits coups frappés à la fenêtre. C'est un hibou. Bill se lève et lui ouvre. Le volatile lâche la lettre qu'il tenait dans son bec dans les mains de Bill et s'en va aussi vite qu'il est venu. Etrange, je ne connais pas ce hibou. Ce n'est pas celui de papa, ni celui d'aucun des Weasley… Bill détache le cachet de l'enveloppe et lit la lettre sur le parchemin qui est à l'intérieur. Son visage se fait alors grave et il fronce les sourcils.

**« Quelque chose ne va pas chéri ? »** demande je

**« C'est une convocation de l'Ordre… ils veulent nous voir dans une heure au quartier général… » **répond il la voix grave

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Il est bientôt 14 heures et nous sommes au quartier général de l'Ordre. Nous avons une nouvelle fois étais obligés d'emmener Lucy avec nous. Il était bien trop tard pour l'emmener à Ginny et Amanda est ici avec nous alors… nous avons couché la petite dans une petite chambre à l'étage pour sa sieste. Le professeur McGonagall passe alors la porte de la salle où nous sommes réunis. Elle a un air grave lorsqu'elle s'assoit à la table en face de nous.

**« Si je vous ai demandé de venir au plus vite aujourd'hui c'est parce que… parce que tout est bientôt fini… »** annonce t elle

Des murmures s'élève de toue la salle. Est-ce que « tout est bientôt fini » veut dire ce que je pense ?

**« Nous avons reçu une lettre de Harry, Ronald et Hermione. Ils voit bien Molly ne vous en faites pas ! »** Précise t elle alors que Molly s'apprête à intervenir.

Elle soupire et reprend :

**« Ils ont terminé leur mission… ils sont sur la piste de Voldemort. Ils vont bientôt le trouver d'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit… »**

Molly pousse alors une exclamation de panique et plaque ses mains sur sa bouche.

**« Encore selon eux, ils vont avoir besoin de tout le monde pour… pour se battre une nouvelle fois… tous les volontaires… »**

Le silence se fait alors dans la pièce. Plus personne n'ose prononcer le moindre mot, émettre le moindre son… je serre alors la main de Bill à côté de moi. Pourquoi est ce qu'une nouvelle fois, j'ai cet affreux pressentiment… comme si quelque chose de grave allait se passer… ça ne vous a jamais arrivé à vous ? Moi, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé… jamais avant que je ne vienne vivre ici pour le tournois des Trois Sorciers… je crois que c'est ce pays qui me fait cet effet là. Et en ce moment, ce pressentiment est bien trop souvent présent !

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Nous sommes rentrés du quartier général il y a pas mal de temps. Nous sommes ensuite allés dîner au Terrier. Nous venons de rentrer à la maison, il est 22h30. Nous n'avons pas reparlé de ce qu'à annoncer le professeur de métamorphose. Mais je sens que le sujet va bien vite revenir sur la table. Je viens de coucher la petite qui dormait déjà à points fermés. Je sors de la salle de bain et je me glisse sous les draps où Bill est déjà installé, un livre à la main. Je me blotti contre lui. Il dépose son livre et me serre dans ses bras.

**« Je suppose que tu vas être volontaire… »** Dis je doucement

Il ne répond pas mais me serre un peu plus fort, enfouissant son nez dans mes cheveux. C'est un oui. Il ne l'a pas dit… il n'en a pas besoin, je sais qu'il va être volontaire, qu'il va une nouvelle fois aller risquer sa vie et que, quoi que je lui dise, rien ne le fera changer d'avis.

**« Je sais ce que tu penses ma belle mais… je dois le faire… »** Chuchote t il

**« Je sais mais… mais tu es encore trop faible Bill et… »**

**« Je vais parfaitement bien Fleur ! je me suis parfaitement remis ! crois moi… »**

Je ne réponds rien. C'est vrai qu'il c'est remis bien plus vite que nous le pensions tous…

**« Je vais me porter volontaire… »** dit il

**« Je sais… »**

**« C'est pour vous que je fais ça ma douce… pour que Lucy et toi viviez dans un monde sans guerre, sans peur, sans tout ça… je ne veux pas que Lucy grandisse dans ce monde de fous… »**

**« je sais… »**

C'est tout ce que je suis capable de dire. Il a raison et a aussi, je le sais.

**« Je reviendrais en vie, je te le promet… »** me dit il

Je sens des larmes couler le long de mes joues sans que je ne puisse rien faire contre. Lui aussi les sent lorsqu'elles viennent se perdre sur son torse. Il se redresse et prend mon visage dans ses mains.

**« Je reviendrais vivant et en bonne santé Fleur ! j'ai survécu à tout un tas de choses jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! je ne mourrais pas ! c'est juré ! »** me dit il en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres.

**« Je sais… »**

Il me sourit et m'embrasse avec un peu plus d'insistance. Il se penche sur moi de façon à se que je sois complètement allongée sur le lit et entreprend d'enlever ma fine nuisette.

* * *

**_à suivre..._**


	35. jouer les héros

_**35. Jouer les héros**_

Je me réveille en sursaut ce matin. Un grand fracas venant d'en bas ma sortit de mon profond sommeil. Je me tourne vers Bill en espérant qu'il irait voir de quoi il s'agit mais il n'est pas là. Etrange, il n'est pourtant que 9 heures et nous sommes dimanche. Il ne va pas travailler alors pourquoi n'est il pas au lit avec moi ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas… je me lève et je passe mon peignoir de soie puis je sort de la chambre. Je vais vérifier que le bruit n'a pas réveillé Lucy mais… mais elle n'est pas là non plus. Mais où sont ils passés tout les deux enfin ?! J'entends des bruits venant du bas, du même endroit que le fracas. Alors je descends et les bruits me mènent à la cuisine où je trouve Lucy, le visage recouvert de chocolat qu'elle mange à même le bol posé devant elle. Puis je vois Bill, dans un coin de la cuisine, penché sur un livre. Il y a un énorme bouquet de roses sur le comptoir et un joli paquet bleu posé juste à côté.

**« Hum, hum… »**

Bill sursaute alors et se retourne vers moi. Il a lui aussi du chocolat, partout sur un vieux T-shirt qu'il a sûrement passé en se levant.

**« Bonjour ! »** me lance t il

**« Bonjour… »** répond je en avançant parmi les bris de verre sur le sol.

C'est certainement ça, le bruit qui m'a réveillé. Mais quant à savoir de quoi il s'agit… je crois que lui seul le sais ! Il y a trop de morceaux !

**« Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu fais ? »** demande je

**« Et bien… j'ai… j'ai… j'essais de faire un gâteau au chocolat façon moldu mais… c'est pas vraiment ça… »** répond il

**« Je vois ça oui… »** ris je

Il rit et s'approche de moi.

**« A non Bill Weasley ! tu ne t'approches pas de moi dans cet état là ! »** dis je

Il éclate de rire et retire son T-shirt. Puis il continu d'avancer vers moi et passe ses bras autour de ma taille. Il m'embrasse doucement et glisse son visage dans mon cou.

**« Joyeux anniversaire… »** souffle t il à mon oreille.

Je fronce un instant les sourcils puis… Par Merlin ! Nous sommes le 7 ! Ça fait aujourd'hui deux ans que nous sommes mariés ! Un énorme sourire s'étale sur mon visage et je m'écarte un peu de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Je me tourne alors vers le bouquet et le paquet.

**« C'est pour moi ? » **demande je innocemment

**« Bien sûr que c'est pour toi ! »** rit il

Je me détache complètement de lui et je me dirige le plus vite possible vers mon cadeau.

Je l'ouvre. J'ouvre l'écrin bleu que contenait l'emballage et j'y trouve une fine chaîne en or sertie d'un petit cœur en diamants. Mon sourire s'élargit. Cet homme est fou ! Ça à dû lui coûter une fortune ! Je m'accroche à son cou et je l'embrasse avec passion en lui soufflant un « merci ».

Je me retourne alors vers Lucy qui nous regarde sans un mot, un sourire étalé sur ses lèvres toutes recouvertes de chocolat. Je soupire puis souris lorsqu'elle me tend les bras en m'appelant. Je m'avance vers elle et je la prends à mon cou après lui avoir partiellement essuyé la bouche et les mains. Elle en a encore plein et elle va certainement m'en mettre partout mais ça ne fait rien.

**« Bonjour mon ange… »** souffle je

**« Basour maman »** répond elle en me plantant un baiser très chocolaté sur la joue.

Je ris. Elle parle à peu prés bien maintenant. Elle a encore beaucoup de mal avec certains mots mais… mais elle parle bien ! Et sans arrêt ! Depuis qu'elle sait parler, elle ne s'arrête plus ! Et elle répète tout ce que l'on dit avec parfois un léger zozotement ! Une vraie chipie du haut de ses neuf mois !

Bill nettoie tout le bazar qu'il a mit dans la cuisine d'un coup de baguette et s'assoit à la table. Je m'y assois aussi, Lucy sur mes genoux.

**« Rassure moi… »** dis je à mon mari **« Tu ne lui a tout de même pas fait manger le chocolat du plat ? »**

**« Et bien… en fait… si… »** répond il penaud

**« Bill ! »**

**« Mais enfin elle avait faim chérie ! et puis, si tu l'avais vu me regarder ! je sais qu'elle mourrait d'envie de goûter à mon gâteau ! »** explique t il avec un petit sourire

Je soupire.

**« Et moi alors ? je n'ai pas le droit d'y goûter à ce gâteau ? »** demande je en riant à moitié.

**« Et bien… tu aurais pu si… si je l'avais réussi ! mais on ne peut pas dire que la cuisine façon moldu soit mon fort… »** avoue t il

«** Et pourquoi Merlin, voulais tu faire un gâteau au chocolat façon moldu ?! »**

**« Je m'ennuyais ? »** essaie t il

J'éclate de rire et je me sers un grand bol de café chaud. Il s'ennuyait ! Non mais vraiment ! Ma fille tant alors sa petite main et la pose sur le bol de café. Elle a dû se brûler puisqu'elle la retire aussitôt avec une petite grimace. Je prends sa main dans la mienne et je la caresse doucement jusqu'à ce que les larmes dans ses yeux disparaissent. Elle se frotte alors les yeux de ses points et se blotti contre moi. C'est alors qu'un « pop » sonore se fait entendre. C'est Kandy.

**« Le courrier de Mr et Mme est arrivé ! »** annonce t elle alors.

**« Merci »** lui dit Bill.

Elle disparaît. Il se lève et va chercher le dit courier. Kandy, c'est notre nouvel elfe de maison. C'est papa qui nous l'a envoyée, comme je le lui avais demandé. Elle n'est pas aussi douce et chaleureuse que Vikky mais elle est gentille et elle fait correctement son travail. Elle est très bien.

Je tends la main vers un morceau de pain, j'y mets un peu de confiture de framboise et je le donne à Lucy qui me lâche immédiatement pour saisir la tartine qu'elle entreprend alors de dévorer. Mais elle a du mal. Elle n'a pas encore la totalité de ses dents mais elle y met toute sa bonne volonté ! Bill revient alors, plus pâle que tout à l'heure. Il se rassoit et soupire.

**« Il y a un problème ? »** demande je

**« Non… non pas vraiment… on a une réunion ce soir… »** dit il

**« Oh… »**

Je sens mon cœur se serrer. Une réunion. Ça veut dire que les missions vont commencer. Le professeur McGonagall nous a dit que la prochaine réunion aurait lieue lorsqu'elle recevrait une lettre de Harry pour lui dire qu'ils pouvaient commencer à rechercher les mangemorts… et c'est ce soir, ce soir que tout commence. Je soupire à mon tour. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte en mission. Même si il s'est remis bien plus vite que prévu de ses blessures, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il puisse tenir une telle mission. Et puis, j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive encore quelque chose.

**« Ne commence pas à t'en faire ma belle… pas maintenant ! tu t'inquiéteras lorsque je serais en mission si tu veux, mais pas aujourd'hui ! »** me dit Bill

Il se relève et vient s'agenouillé à côté de moi. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux et met l'autre sur ma jambe.

**« Aujourd'hui, on va sortir tout les deux… on va laisser Lucy chez ma mère et on va passer la journée juste nous deux… d'accord ? »** demande t il

**« Oui… »** souffle je

Il sourit et se relève. Il retire la tartine des mains de Lucy qui n'a toujours pas abandonné l'idée de la manger et la pose sur la table. Il soulève notre fille dans ses bras et dépose un baiser sur son front, seule partie de son visage qui ne sois ni recouverte de chocolat, ni de confiture.

**« Allez ma princesse, on va prendre un bon bain ! et ensuite, tu vas aller passer la journée chez mamie… »** lui dit il

**« Mamie ? »** demande t elle

**« Oui ! et je suis sûr que tes parrains se feront un plaisir de venir te voir aussi ! je suis même sûr qu'ils y sont déjà ! »**

**« Payin ? »**

Il continu à lui parler en montant les escaliers mais je n'entends plus ce qu'il lui dit. Je termine d'avaler mon café puis j'appelle Kandy et je monte voire si ils ne m'inondent pas encore tout l'étage.

Non, cette fois, ils ont étaient sages ! Pas une goûte d'eau par terre… ou presque ! Je ris en le voyant la sécher et l'emmener dans sa chambre pour l'habillée.

C'est finalement moi qui finirais le travail, Bill n'arrivant pas à décider quelle robe il lui mettra.

Puis, une fois tous prêts, nous partons pour le Terrier où tout le monde nous attend. Et, comme Bill l'avait prédit, les jumeaux sont là !

Il est presque 21 heures. Nous sommes au quartier général et le professeur Dumbledore ne va pas tarder à arriver. Nous sommes allé chercher Lucy 'qui dors profondément dans mes bras) il y a à peine une heure. Nous avons passé la journée Bill et moi… seulement tout les deux. Il nous a emmené… en Egypte… dans un coin que je n'avais encore jamais vu… c'était magnifique ! Encore plus beau que toute l'Egypte que j'avais vue jusque là… nous avons passé la journée sous le soleil (bien qu'il y en ai ici aussi !), dans le sable… là où tout à commencé pour nous ! C'était parfait ! Tout simplement parfait !

Mais voilà toute journée, aussi parfaite qu'elle soit, à une fin… et la fin de notre belle journée à nous, elle se passe ici, dans cette maison en ruine, dans un petit salon humide, autour d'un café qui n'a guère de goût, à attendre que le professeur McGonagall arrive… ou peut être à espérer qu'elle ne vienne pas… moi j'espère qu'elle ne viendra pas. Qu'elle se retrouve coincée par une quelconque obligation à l'école où partout ailleurs… du moment qu'elle n'envoie pas mon mari se faire tuer !

Mais non… elle arrive… la porte s'ouvre et elle entre. Droite, froide, comme à son habitude. Non… peut être un peu moins froide qu'en temps normal. Elle s'assoit. Toujours à la même place. Et elle commence à parler. Elle résume les différentes missions, elle site les différents mangemorts qu'il va nous falloir attraper et tout un tas d'autres choses que je n'écoute pas vraiment… ou seulement d'une oreille distraite. Puis elle demande alors qui est volontaire pour la première mission. Et pas la moins dangereuse. Aller chercher Rogue… plusieurs mains se lèvent… mais pas celle de Bill. Je suis légèrement étonnée mais tellement soulagée… peut être que finalement, il ne partira pas faire toutes ces missions… peut être qu'il s'est finalement rendu compte que tout ça était dangereux, qu'il avait faillit mourir assez pour quatre personnes et qu'il n'a plus envi de risquer sa vie… encore… peut être qu'il a finalement décidé de rester avec nous… en sécurité…

Mais non…

Le professeur annonce la seconde mission. Et la main de Bill se lève. Je ferme les yeux, espérant que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, que lorsque je les rouvrirais, je serais au chaud dans mon lit, dans les bras de mon homme… mais non…

Bill s'est porté volontaire pour cette mission et étant donné que les deux seuls volontaires sont Tonks et lui… il fera cette mission…

Demain soir, il partira chercher Greyback.

Encore Greyback… toujours lui. Ne va-t-il donc jamais nous laisser en paix ? Va-t-il toujours tout compliquer dans notre vie ? Combien de fois encore va-t-il mettre la vie de mon mari en péril ?

On dit toujours : jamais deux sans trois…

Bill a affronté Greyback deux fois, il était inévitable que la troisième arrive…

Bill a survécu à Greyback deux fois, il est inévitable qu'il y en ait une troisième…

Non ?

Je n'écoute jamais les « on dit ». Je n'aime pas les « on dit ». Mais je voudrais tellement croire à celui là… pourtant je n'y arrive pas.

Comme j'aurais aimé qu'il parte cherché Rogue… pourquoi n'est il pas partit cherché Rogue ? Pourquoi va-t-il une nouvelle fois affronter Greyback ?

J'espère néanmoins que cette fois, « jamais deux sans trois » sera bel et bien d'actualité. J'en ai vraiment assez d'avoir constamment peur, de ne pas pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit de peur que quelqu'un ne vienne me chercher pour me dire que Bill est blessé, ou même mort.

Je sais que pour lui, c'est important de faire toutes ces missions. Mais c'est aussi dangereux et ça, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il s'en rende bien compte.

Je regarde les autres autour de moi et je vois Remus qui regarde Tonks avec désespoir. Il a dû lui interdire de se porter volontaire pour cette mission, mais comme je la connais, elle n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête. Remus lève alors une main et annonce qu'il est lui aussi volontaire pour aller chercher Greyback. Cette fois, c'est Tonks qui le regarde avec des reproches plein les yeux.

Mais moi, je suis u peu rassuré de savoir Remus avec Bill. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Peut être parce que Remus est, lui, un véritable loup garou et qu'il pourra prévenir toute attaque subite du mangemort, peut être parce que Remus connaît Greyback… je n'en sait rien… mais je suis un peu soulagée. Un peu seulement.

Nous venons de rentrer à la maison. Il est minuit passé. Je suis en train de mettre Lucy en pyjama le plus doucement possible pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas, puis je la couche. Un énorme coup de tonnerre me fait alors violemment sursauté. Et la pluie commence alors à tomber à verses dehors. C'est étrange, nous sommes au mois d'août et il a fait une chaleur torride toute la journée… peut être seulement en Egypte finalement… je me dirige alors dans ma chambre. Bill n'y est pas. Il doit toujours être en bas. Alors je me couche et je l'attends. Il doit s'attendre à ce que je lui reproche d'avoir pris cette mission. Mais je ne le ferais pas. Ça ne servira à rien et je n'ai aucune envie de me disputer avec lui. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes disputés, ça a mal fini. Alors je ne dirais rien. Je n'ai aucune envie de me faire plus de soucis lorsqu'il sera partit.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre et il entre. Il a une petite mine et me regarde inquiet. Mais lorsque je lui fais un beau sourire, il se détend et vient vite me rejoindre. Je me blotti contre lui alors que la pluie redouble. C'est angoissant la pluie ici… elle résonne sur le toit et on entend les goûtes tomber sur la maison avec un bruit amplifié. Je me serre encore un peu contre Bill.

**« Fleur je… »** commence t il

**« Non… ne dis rien Bill… s'il te plait, ne dit rien… »** le coupe je

Je l'entends soupirer, certainement de soulagement. Il resserre son étreinte autour de moi et enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux. Je le sens bouger un peu et la lumière s'éteint alors. Il me force à m'allonger convenablement et je m'endors au chaud dans ses bras.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ça y est. Nous y sommes. Il est 21 heures et Bill doit s'en aller dans quelques minutes pour sa mission. Il est n'est pas allé travailler aujourd'hui. Malgré le fait que je ne lui ai fait aucun reproche, il sait pertinemment que je n'approuve pas et que je suis morte d'inquiétude. Alors il a pris sa journée pour rester avec Lucy et moi. Nous ne sommes pas sortis de la maison. Nous avons paraissaient toute la journée… et mon angoisse a même fini par s'envoler. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant… maintenant, elle a plus que redoublée… et il le sait.

Nous sommes tout les trois installés sur le canapé, sans rien dire, juste en attendant. C'est alors que des coups sont frappés à la porte. Bill se lève et va ouvrir. Il revient quelques secondes plus tard suivit que Remus et Tonks. Ils me fond tout les deux un petit sourire. Je sais qu'ils doivent y aller. Je sais qu'ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de perdre du temps… chaque seconde leur est précieuse et ils ont raison. Plus vite ils seront partis, plus vite Bill sera de retour. Plus vite Bill sera de retour, plus vite moi je serais rassurée. Remus et Tonks sortent alors et Bill s'approche de moi. Il soulève Lucy dans ses bras et je viens m'y blottir à mon tour.

**« Ne t'en fais pas ma belle… tout va bien se passer… »** essaie il de me rassurer.

**« Je sais… »**

De fines larmes coulent à présent sur mes joues.

**« Je t'en pris ma belle ne pleure pas… je l'ai déjà affronté deux fois ! et je lui ai survécu à chaque fois ! tout va bien se passer ! et puis, Remus est là et Tonks aussi ! je ne suis pas tout seul… »**

Il resserre son étreinte autour de moi.

**« Il faut que j'y aille maintenant Fleur… tout va bien se passer… je serais certainement de retour à l'aube. Essaie de dormir un peu, je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes… »** Chuchote t il à mon oreille.

**« Je vais essayer… »**

**« Promet moi chérie… »**

**« Je te le promet… »**

Il se détache un peu de moi et me sourit. Il se penche légèrement et m'embrasse doucement.

**« Je t'aime… »** souffle t il contre mes lèvres.

**« Je t'aime… »** répond je

Il me sourit de plus belle et se détache complètement de moi.

**« Toi aussi je t'aime ma princesse… »** souffle t il à Lucy

Elle lui sourit et le regarde de ses petits yeux fatigués. Elle penche la tête sur le côté et dépose un baiser sur la joue de Bill.

Son sourire s'élargit. Il dépose doucement notre fille dans mes bras et après m'avoir embrassé une dernière fois, il s'en va.

Il est 23 heures lorsque je me lève. Pour la troisième fois… je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil. Et même si j'ai gardé Lucy avec moi cette nuit, impossible de trouver le sommeil. Je descend pour la troisième fois dans la cuisine me chercher un verre d'eau. Ou autre chose. Non mais vraiment ! C'est insensé ! La pluie n'a toujours pas cessée depuis hier soir et nous avons même eu de la grêle. Nous sommes tout de même au moi d'août ! C'est insensé ! Je remonte me coucher aussi vite que je suis descendue. Je n'aime pas trop rester seule la nuit, en bas dans le noir… c'est assez effrayant, surtout depuis Bellatrix… je n'ai plus vraiment soif de toute façon. Je n'ai pas du tout soif pour être honnête. Je me recouche doucement pour ne pas réveiller Lucy et je la serre un peu contre moi en remontant un peu les couvertures.

Minuit. Bill n'est toujours pas là. Je me tourne et me retourne sans arriver à trouver le sommeil.

1h30. Toujours personne. Je commence à sérieusement m'inquiéter et je n'ai toujours pas sommeil. Quelque chose me dit que je vais être épuisée demain matin. Enfin, plutôt dans quelques heures lorsqu'il faudra que je me lève pour m'occuper de Lucy.

2h55. Toujours pas de Bill. Je me suis encore levée. Je n'ai toujours pas fermé l'œil.

3h35. Je sens le lit s'affaisser du côté de Bill. Le sommeil est finalement parvenu à me gagner et je commençais juste à m'endormir. J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Il est là. Je lui souris lorsqu'il passe une main dans mes cheveux. Il est bien là. Vivant et en bonne santé ! Je soupire de soulagement et je pose ma main sur la sienne. Il bouge légèrement et grogne de douleur. Je me relève alors, parfaitement réveillée. Il est blessé. Je sors du lit et je le contourne pour aller de son côté. Je l'oblige à se lever et je l'emmène dans la salle de bain. Effectivement, il est blessé. Pas gravement mais blessé quand même.

**« Ce n'est rien ! »** assure t il **« Juste une égratignure ! »**

**« Ce n'est pas rien Bill ! c'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? »** demande je en sortant plusieurs crèmes et lotions de l'armoire.

**« Oui… »** avoue t il

Je soupire et j'entreprends tant bien que mal de désinfecter sa plaie. Heureusement que j'ai gardé les lotions que les médicomages lui avaient données lors de sa seconde rencontre avec Greyback, le jour de l'attaque de l'hôpital.

**« Alors ? »** demande je en posant un bandage sur la blessure

**« Nous l'avons arrêté. »**

Je soupire de soulagement. Enfin ! Ils l'ont enfin arrêté !

**« Et où est il ? »**

**« Enfermé au quartier général »**

**« Quoi ?! mais enfin c'est insensé ! il va s'enfuir ! »** m'écris je

**« Crois moi, il ne s'enfuira pas ! »** déclare t il

**« Comment peux tu en être si sûr ? tu n'est pas là bas pour le surveiller et il a réussi à s'enfuir du ministère avec deux aurors pour le garder ! alors le quartier général ! ce n'est qu'une simple promenade pour lui ! »**

Il secoue la tête en signe de négation et relève son bras gauche. Il me montre la paume de sa main. Elle est brûlée. On dirait qu'il a attrapé un chaudron bouillant par le fond.

**« Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu as fait ?! »**

**« Ce n'est rien ! »** assure t il

Il se lève et prend un tube de pommade dans l'armoire et s'en applique avec abondance sur sa brûlure.

**« C'est moi qui ai ouvert la porte de la pièce où on l'a enfermé. »** explique t il **« La poignée et la porte son en argent. Les murs en sont aussi incrustés par endroits. Il ne s'échappera pas. »**

Je lui fais un petit signe de tête. Alors c'est bien vrai, il ne s'en ira plu ! Tout va aller bien maintenant !

Bill se rassoit et m'oblige à m'asseoir sur ses genoux.

**« Tu n'as pas dormi n'est ce pas ? »** demande t il en me regardant sévèrement.

**« Non… »** avoue je

**« Fleur… je t'avais dit que tout irait bien ! »**

**« Je sais… je sais mais… je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être inquiète ! »**

Il grogne un peu et resserre son étreinte autour de ma taille. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et je dépose un léger baiser sur son nez.

**« Je suis là maintenant… et je vais bien ! parfaitement bien ! »** m'assure t il

J'approuve d'un signe de tête. Il se relève, m'entraînant avec lui, et m'emmène dans notre chambre. Il rit lorsqu'il voit Lucy, profondément endormie au beau milieu du lit. Nous nous recouchons et il nous enlace toutes les deux.

Tout vas bien.

Comme quoi… jamais deux sans trois n'a jamais été aussi vrai que ce soir ! et c'est tant mieux !

* * *

**_à mercredi pour la suite..._**


	36. pas à pas

**Coucou à tous! tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews mais il y a dû y avoir un petit problème parce que je n'ai reçu aucun message pour me les signaler! ce n'est qu'en regardant si ma fic avait bien été publiée correctement que j'ai vu que le nombre de mes reviews avait augmenté!**

**voilà! j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

**je vous dis à samedi pour la suite!**

**bonne lecture et bisous à tous...**

**lilyjade**

**_

* * *

_**

**_36. Pas à pas…_**

Le début du mois d'octobre est très froid cette année. Lucy va fêter son onzième mois. Elle aura bientôt un an. Et c'est pour l'instant la seule réjouissance que nous avons. La guerre n'est toujours pas terminée et les missions sont de plus en plus nombreuses. Bill fait de plus en plus de missions. Je sais qu'il le fait pour que tout se termine plus vite mais… je voudrais tellement qu'il cesse de jouer les héros ! On ne le voit presque plus. Il est tous les soirs en mission pour ne rentrer qu'à l'aube. Et il va travailler après avoir dormi seulement quelques heures. C'en ai épuisant ! Même pour moi ! On ne se voit plus aussi souvent qu'on le voudrait. Lorsqu'il rentre, je dors et lorsqu'il part, je dors toujours. Et c'est la même chose pour Lucy. Il faut vraiment que je pense à le traîner loin de ce pays quelques jours !

Mais la guerre continu tout de même…

Greyback a été exécuté au quartier général le mois dernier. Une balle en argent en plein cœur. Je ne savais pas que Remus était capable de se servir d'une arme à feu. Mais l'essentiel, c'est que ce monstre ne sera plus jamais dans nos jambes. Il ne menacera plus ni mon mari, ni le reste de ma famille. Je n'étais pas là lorsque ils l'ont tué mais Bill m'a tout expliqué. Il été là lui. Il a absolument tenu à le voir mourir. Et je le comprends. Après tout ce que nous a fait subir ce monstre, c'est bien normal.

Les membres de l'Ordre ont également attrapés plusieurs autres mangemorts qu'ils tiennent captif dans un nouveau département au ministère. Un étage complet, rempli d'aurors qualifiés et de membres de l'Ordre pour surveiller ce qu'ils ont appelé leurs « cellules ». Ils ont construit une sorte de prison au sein même du ministère. Ce n'est pas plus mal en fait. Au moins, ils ont les mangemorts à l'œil maintenant. Vous vous souvenez de la toute première mission proposée par le professeur McGonagall ? Celle qui consisté à aller chercher Rogue ? L'assassin du professeur Dumbledore ? Et bien elle n'a pas été vraiment concluante. Maugrey y a participé et il nous a raconté. Lorsqu'ils sont arrivés dans ce qu'ils supposés être sa planque, il n'y avait déjà plus personne. Mais, toujours d'après Maugrey, il y avait encore toutes les affaires qui lui appartenaient. Il avait donc séjourné ici.

Cette mission a été renouvelée. Hier soir encore. Pour la cinquième fois. Le professeur McGonagall en a même fait une priorité et elle nous l'a très bien fait comprendre. Enfin, elle l'a fait comprendre à ceux qui partent en mission. Moi je n'en fais pas. Tout d'abord parce que Bill s'y oppose avec véhémence et puis parce que je n'ai pas vraiment envi d'aller risquer ma vie. Bill risque assez la sienne pour nous deux ! Et c'est bien suffisant !

A chaque nouvelle réunion, il y a une nouvelle mission, pour un nouveau groupe. Et il y a une réunion tous les soirs maintenant. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cette guerre prenne autant d'importance. Les membres de l'Ordre sont de plus en plus nombreux. C'est à croire que le courage des gens se réveille enfin ! Mais, bien entendu, ne rentre pas dans l'Ordre du Phénix qui veut ! Tous les nouveau « candidats » sont soumis à toute une série d'interrogatoires dont un au sérum de vérité. Juste pour être sûr qu'un nouveau traître ne se glisse pas dans nos rangs. Nous aussi, les anciens membres avons étaient soumis au sérum. Juste pour être sûr, encore une fois. Mais c'est tant mieux. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer d'avoir un traître parmi nous. Nous sommes déjà suffisamment en danger comme ça.

Le réveil de Bill sonne. Je le sens bouger. Il va encore aller travailler. Il est rentré plus tard que d'habitude cette nuit. Il faisait partit de la mission pour aller chercher Rogue. Avec Tonks aussi. Remus n'y a pas participé. La pleine lune est demain soir et il était bien trop fatigué pour y aller. Alors il est venu passer quelques heures avec moi. Et je peux vous assurés qu'il était absolument contre le fait que sa chère et tendre face cette mission. Le point positif c'est qu'au moins, le soir de la pleine lune, Bill est absolument incapable d'aller ou que ce soit ! Et c'est déjà un soir sans mission ! Et c'est parfait ! Lorsqu'il est rentré tôt, très tôt ce matin, je me suis réveillée et je lui ai demandé si ils l'avaient enfin attrapé. Mais non. Toujours rien. Et le pire, c'est qu'il y retourne ce soir encore…

Le réveil s'éteint et le bras de Bill revient m'enlacer par la taille. Etrange, il ne se lève pas ? Je me retourne vers lui. Effectivement, il n'a pas l'air décidé à se lever ce matin.

**« Tu ne te lèves pas ce matin ? »** souffle je en dégageant quelques mèches de son visage.

**« Non… j'ai pris ma journée hier… et puis, je suis bien trop fatigué ! »** grogne t il sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

Un immense sourire s'étale alors sur mon visage sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher.

**« Ce n'est pas la peine de sourire comme ça ! rendors toi plutôt ! »** grogne t il, les yeux toujours clos.

Je ris doucement et je me blotti tout contre lui.

Il ne va pas travailler, et bien tant mieux ! Pour une fois qu'il va passer la journée avec moi ! Je pourrais enfin le voir deux heures de suite et il ne se plaindra pas de ne pas avoir vu Lucy aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui va être une excellente journée, j'en suis convaincue !

Je me suis levée vers 10h30 ce matin, lorsque Lucy c'est réveillée. J'ai laissé Bill dormir et Mr le paresseux ne s'est levé qu'à midi lorsque son estomac l'a rappelé à l'ordre !

Il est maintenant presque 14 heures et je viens d'aller coucher Lucy pour sa sieste. Elle déteste faire la sieste, mais elle fini tout de même par s'endormir !

Je suis a moitié allongée sur le canapé, une couverture de laine sur moi, un livre à la main. Bill est Merlin sais où ! Charlie l'a appelé et il a dû partir précipitamment. Enfin, je ne crois pas que se soit trop grave. Je crois que Charlie voulait lui parler d'Elena. Est-ce qu'il s'est enfin décidé à la demander en mariage ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Elle n'est pas revenue la dernière fois avec Charlie, et cette fois non plus d'ailleurs. C'est étrange. Peut être ont il rompu ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais je n'espère pas qu'ils soient séparés. Ils vont si bien ensemble ! Se serait vraiment dommage…

Un « pop » sonore résonne alors derrière la porte d'entrée. Elle s'ouvre puis claque et le claquement de la cane de Bill se fait entendre dans le hall puis dans le salon. Il a eu besoin de sa cane ce matin. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas ressortie. Mais avec toutes ces missions et la pleine lune qui approche, il n'est plus vraiment très stable sur ses jambes et il se fatigue plus vite. Avec un peu de chance, j'arriverais à le convaincre de ne pas partir en mission ce soir… je me tourne vers lui et il me sourit. Il enlève son épais manteau et le donne à Kandy qui s'en va aussi vite. Il vient vers moi, me pousse un peu et se cale dans mon dos, entourant ma taille de ses bras.

**« Alors ? »** demande je **« Que voulait Charlie ? »**

**« Il a demandé Elena en mariage. »** répond il

**« Oh vraiment ?! mais c'est merveilleux ! »** m'écris je

**« Oui… ça le serait si les parents d'Elena étaient d'accord… »**

**« Oh… oui, j'avais oublié… »**

Il se redresse un peu.

**« Oh ! alors j'avais raison ! tu savais qu'il voulait le faire ! »** assure t il

**« Oui, et elle aussi ! elle a trouvé l'alliance dans un tiroir il y a quelques mois… »** avoue je en posant ma tête dans son cou.

Il rit doucement et resserre son étreinte.

**« Que vont-ils faire alors ? »** demande je

**« Charlie ne veut pas quitter la Roumanie mais… le père d'Elena est quelqu'un de très influent en Roumanie… il a peur qu'il les empêche de se marier. »** explique t il

**« Pourquoi ne se marient ils pas ici dans ce cas ? »** questionne je

**« C'est ce que je lui ai dit… il a dit qu'il allait y réfléchir mais ils préfèreraient se marier là bas… »**

**« Je comprends… mais ce n'est pas pour te demander ça qu'il t'a appelé n'est ce pas ? »**

**« Non… »**

Il s'éclaircit un peu la gorge.

**« Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi elle ne venait plus ? »** me demande t il

**« Si… »**

**« Ses parents ne la laissent plus sortir… Charlie dit qu'ils l'ont enfermée chez eux jusqu'à son mariage avec un certain Stovaslas ou un truc comme ça… »** explique t il

**« Stanislas ! c'est Stanislas… »** rectifie je

**« Ouais c'est pareil ! en attendant, elle se marie dans une semaine ! et il ne sait pas comment faire pour aller la chercher ! »**

**« Et il veut que tu vienne avec lui c'est ça ? »** demande je

**« en fait… oui. Il espère que j'arriverais à les convaincre ou à les occuper assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse la kidnapper ! »** rit il **« et en dernier secours, il espère que je leur flanquerais une peur bleu en leur disant que je suis un loup garou et que je viendrais les dévorer si ils ne la laisse pas partir... »**

Je me retourne vers lui étonnée et je vois qu'il arbore un large sourire. Quelque chose me dit qu'il va prendre un malin plaisir à faire peur à ses gens !

**« Et tu y vas quand ? »** demande je

**« Quand la pleine lune sera passée… pour que je sois en pleine forme ! »**

Je lève les yeux au ciel de désespoir. Vous en direz ce que vous voudrez, mais je suis certaine que Bill et Charlie on du en faire voire de toutes les couleurs à Molly lorsqu'ils étaient petits ! Pas autant que Fred et Georges bien sûr mais quand même… il faudra que je lui demande la prochaine fois que je la verrais !

Je me blotti un peu plus contre lui et je replonge dans mon livre. Une pluie battante tombe dehors. Pas une pluie comme celle que nous avons eu au mois d'août, non ! Aujourd'hui, le tonnerre, la foudre et les éclairs sont au rendez vous. Et la pluie n'a pas cessée depuis une semaine ! Jour et nuit ! C'en est lassant !

De petits coups sont alors frappés à la vitre. Un petit hibou trempé attend impatiemment qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. C'est ce que je fais. Je me dégage des bras de mon homme et je lui ouvre la fenêtre. Il entre bien vite et laisse tomber la lettre qu'il portait. C'est un hibou de Poudlard, un de ceux que nous envoi le professeur McGonagall lorsqu'elle a un message à nous faire passer. Puis le hibou repart aussi vite qu'il est arrivé. Je referme la fenêtre et je vais me remettre au chaud, prés du feu, sous la couverture, contre Bill. Il me prend doucement la lettre des mains et l'ouvre. Lorsqu'il la lit, ses sourcils se froncent.

**« Un problème ? »** demande je

**« Non… pas vraiment… ma mission de ce soir est annulée. En fait, toutes les missions de ce soir sont annulées. »** déclare t il

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Parce que nous sommes tous convoqués pour une réunion importante ce soir… »** explique t il en relisant la lettre.** « En fait, il est écrit : ''une réunion d'une extrême importance''. Je me demande ce qu'il peut y avoir de plus important que de retrouver Rogue… »**

**« Peut être l'on t il retrouvé… »** propose je

**« Non… je l'aurais su ! c'est moi qui ai fait cette mission cette nuit… et je ne pense pas que Rogue soit venu se livrer… »**

J'approuve. C'est vrai que cet assassin ne serait pas allé se livrer de lui-même. Certainement pas. Je hausse les épaules. Nous verrons bien ce soir. Bill repose la lettre sur la table du salon et remet ses bras autour de moi. Il dépose sa tête dans mon cou et remonte un peu la couverture de laine sur nous deux. Nous restons u petit moment comme ça, juste tout les deux, au chaud prés du feu. Mais bientôt, les cris de Lucy qui m'appelle se font entendre. Elle a fini sa sieste et il n'est que 15 heures. Elle n'aura pas dormi longtemps ! Je me lève et je vais la chercher. Elle est debout accrochée aux barreaux de son petit lit, les yeux grands ouvert, parfaitement réveillée. Elle se lève très bien maintenant ! Elle essaie de marcher sans arrêt mais sans y parvenir. Enfin, elle va bien finir par y arriver ! En attendant, elle se contente de ramper dans toute la maison ! Je la prends à mon cou et nous descendons dans le salon pour retrouver Bill.

**« Papa ! »** s'écrit elle en le voyant

Bill se tourne vers nous et tend les bras en souriant largement. Je lui mets notre fille dans les bras et je reprends ma place. Nous restons comme ça un petit moment. Je ne crois pas que l'on puisse être mieux que maintenant… c'est impossible.

Mais Lucy en a vite assez et elle décide alors de descendre du fauteuil. Bill la prend et la dépose au sol, sur le tapi. Elle se met alors à ramper vers un gros coffre de bois, celui où sont rangés quelques uns de ses jouets. Bill le lui ouvre d'un coup de baguette et elle entreprend alors de le vider sur le sol. Elle en sort tout ce qu'elle y trouve dont une énorme quantité de poupées. Elle se laisse alors tomber sur le sol, les fesses les premières et commence à faire le tri entre toutes ses poupées. Elle me fait parfois pensé à Gabrielle. Elle aussi elle mettait tout ses jouets au sol avant de choisir avec lequel elle allait jouer, lequel était « digne » de partager sa petite vie se jour là. Et Lucy fait exactement la même chose ! Je souris et je retourne à mon livre alors que Bill lance un sort de protection autour de la cheminée pour ne pas que notre fille s'en approche. Puis il reprend la lettre du professeur McGonagall comme pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en la lisant les trois premières fois. Mais notre petit moment de tranquillité ne dure pas bien longtemps.

**« Maman ! »** m'appelle alors la petite voix de Lucy

Je lève le nez de mon livre et je me tourne vers elle. Elle est prés du coffre, une poupée aussi blonde que moi dans les mains, perchée sur ses deux jambes. Sans le moindre appuis. Elle tient debout toute seule. Je lui fais alors un grand sourire et je m'assois correctement, faisant tomber la couverture au sol.

**« Bill ! »** appelle je

**« Hum… »**

**« Bill ! regarde là ! »**

Il consent enfin à lever ses yeux de sa fichu lettre et tourne son regard vers Lucy. Un immense sourire s'étale alors sur son visage. Il se redresse et se met à genoux au sol. Il ouvre grand les bras.

**« Allez ma princesse… viens là… viens me voir ! »** lui lance t il

Lucy le regarde quelques secondes, hésitante puis, encore mal assurée, elle commence à mettre doucement un pied devant l'autre. Et elle avance ! Toute seule ! Elle avance ! Doucement au début puis ses petits pas s'accélèrent et elle fini par se jeter dans les bras de Bill en riant.

**« Elle marche ! »** s'écrit il **« Tu as vu ça ! elle marche ! »**

Il la soulève dans se bras et l'embrasse en riant. Elle se tourne alors vers moi et me tant les bras. Je me relève et je la prends à mon cou.

**« C'est bien mon ange ! »** lui dis je émue **« Tu es une grande fille maintenant ! »**

Elle éclate alors de rire et frappe dans ses mains. Oh mon bébé ! Vous vous rendez compte ! Mon petit bébé marche ! Déjà ! Elle marche ! C'est merveilleux ! C'est fou ce qu'elle a grandi ! J'ai ai les larmes aux yeux tellement je suis heureuse qu'elle marche enfin ! Mon petit ange ! Ma toute belle ! Mon petit bébé !

**« Il faut que tout le monde voie ça ! je veux qu'il la voie tous marcher ! »** s'exclame soudain Bill **« Allez vous préparer ! on va au Terrier ! »**

Je souris de plus belle. Et bien voilà ! Notre petite journée tranquille vient de se changer en petite journée mouvementée ! J'emmène Lucy à l'étage pour l'habiller pendant que Bill prévient ses parents de réunir tout le monde parce que nous arrivons avec une surprise ! Il est aussi excité qu'un enfant ! Depuis le temps qu'il attend qu'elle se décide à marcher !

Nous arrivons au Terrier quelques minutes plus tard. Molly, Ginny, Charlie, Fred et Georges sont tous réunis dans le salon, à nous attendre patiemment. Arthur est certainement au ministère.

**« Mais enfin que se passe t il de si important ? » **nous demande Molly, affolée lorsqu'elle nous voit entrer tout sourire. **« Il y a un problème ? »**

**« Pas le moindre maman ! va t'asseoir ! »** lui répond Bill

**« Mais enfin qu'est ce que… »**

**« Asseyez vous Molly ! il n'y a rien de grave je vous assure ! »** confirme je

Elle fronce alors les sourcils et retourne s'asseoir entre Ginny et Georges, l'air inquiet. Tout le monde nous regarde. Ils attendent tous que la nouvelle tombe. Bill me prend Lucy des bras et la dépose par terre, sur ses pieds.

**« Allez ma princesse… va voir mamie… »** lui souffle t il à l'oreille

Lucy se retourne vers lui et il lui fait un petit signe de tête pour l'encourager. Elle se tourne alors vers ma belle mère et fronce les sourcils. Puis Bill la lâche et elle commence à mettre un pied devant l'autre, visiblement très concentrée. Et elle avance de sa démarche incertaine et tellement maladroite, les bras tendu vers Molly, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Molly plaque alors se mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer un petit cri et je vois ses yeux s'embuer de larmes.

**« Oh Merlin elle marche ! »** s'écrit Ginny

Molly se met alors à genoux au sol, les bras grands ouverts pour récupérer Lucy qui s'y jette.

**« Oh mon ange ! que tu es grande ! si tu savais comme je suis fière de toi ! »** lui dit elle en déposant un nombre incalculable de baisers sur ses joues, son nez et son front.

**« Depuis quand ? »** demande Fred qui s'est aussi approché d'elle et qui tente de dégager Lucy des bras de Molly

**« On est venu immédiatement ! il y a un petit quart d'heure, elle jouait avec une de ses poupées et elle a voulu nous l'emmener ! »** explique Bill

**« C'est génial ! »** s'exclame Georges en se levant

Il réussi à la prendre des bras de Molly et Ginny (qui est elle aussi venue l'embrasser) et elle s'accroche à son cou.

**« Tu vas pouvoir faire plein de bêtises maintenant ma belle ! »** lance Fred

**« Oui et bien si c'est le cas, elle viendra les faire chez vous les bêtises ! »** répond je en souriant.

**« Mais non ! nous on n'est pas ses parents ! c'est chez vous qu'elle va faire des bêtises ! chez nous, elle va seulement apprendre à les faire ! »** réplique Georges

Bill et moi levons les yeux au ciel dans la plus parfaite synchronisation alors que c'est au tour de Charlie de prendre la petite dans ses bras. Il l'embrasse et la dépose au sol.

**« Allez ma toute belle ! va voir tata Ginny ! »** lui dit il

Et c'est avec un plaisir évident qu'elle recommence à marcher vers quiconque veut bien l'accueillir au creux de ses bras.

**« Elle va vous en faire voire de toues les couleurs ! »** lance philosophiquement Georges lorsque ma file entreprend de se dégager des bras de Ginny et d'aller se jeter dans ceux de Charlie.

Il est 20h30. Nous devons être dans une demi heure au quartier général. Nous avons passé l'après midi au Terrier à nous extasier devant mon bébé qui a marché toute la journée. Et nous y sommes resté dîné. Nous en sommes au dessert, qui est venu juste après la soupe. Soupe dont Molly et moi avons interdit à Bill ne serais ce que la vision.

**« Vous avez reçu la convocation de ce soir ? »** demande Arthur

Arthur est rentré vers 19 heures et a eu l'excellente surprise de voir une petite rouquine lui foncer dans les bras, à peine avait il passé la porte de la cuisine.

**« Oui »** répond Bill **« Vous savez ce qu'il y a de si important ? »** demande t il

**« Non »** répondent ils tous en même temps.

**« Mais je pense que vous ne devriez pas emmener Lucy avec vous ce soir… »** conseil Molly

**« Et où veux tu qu'on la laisse ?! »** demande Bill **« Tout les gens qu'on connaît seront à cette réunion ! »**

**« Pas moi… »** dit Ginny

Nous nous tournons tous vers elle.

**« J'ai un examen dans quelques jours et je ne peut pas me permettre de le rater ! alors je reste réviser ce soir… de toute façon, vous me raconterez… »** explique t elle

**« Bien, alors tu garderas Lucy ce soir… »** lui dit Bill

**« Mais enfin chéri, si elle veut travailler, Lucy va l'en empêcher ! »** intervins je

**« Oh non ! ne vous en faites pas vous deux ! je vous la garde ! après tout, c'est ma nièce non ? et puis, une fois qu'elle dormira, j'aurais tout le loisir de me plonger dans mes énormes bouquins de médecine ! »** sourit elle

**« Très bien, alors le problème est résolu ! »** conclu Bill

Tous approuvent. Que faire devant une telle coalition ? Rien… je sais pertinemment que Lucy empêchera Ginny de réviser ce soir mais si elle ni les autres ne veulent m'écouter… je tourne la tête vers mon bébé, assise sur le tapi en train de jouer. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle faisait après avoir dîner. Maintenant, elle est allongée sur ce même tapi, profondément endormie. Peut être qu'elle ne dérangera pas Ginny finalement ! Je souris tendrement et je me lève pour aller la coucher. Tout le monde autour de la table insiste pour l'embrasser puis je la monte dans l'ancienne chambre de Bill qui est finalement devenue la sienne. Lorsque je redescends, après avoir mis Lucy en pyjama, m'être assurée qu'elle aille bien et qu'elle n'aura pas froid, tout le monde est prêt à partir pour le quartier général. Alors nous y allons. Nous allons être quelque peut en avance mais peu importe.

Lorsque nous arrivons, presque tout le monde est déjà présent. Nous n'attendons plus que le professeur McGonagall et Maugrey. Mais nous n'avons pas à les attendre longtemps. Ils franchissent bientôt la porte, l'air sombre. Maugrey reprend sa place habituelle.

**« Vous devez tous vous demander pourquoi cette réunion précipitée… »** commence le professeur en prenant elle aussi place.** « Et bien la raison en ai très simple. Nous avons arrêté l'un des plus dangereux mangemorts… »**

**« Rogue ? »** demande un homme bourru

**« Non. non, nous n'avons pas trouvé Severus Rogue… mais la prise à été très… »** commence le professeur

**« Instructive ! »** termine Maugrey

**« Mais enfin dites nous ! »** lance une auror

**« Nous allons faire bien mieux ! »** répond calmement McGonagall **« Alastor, faites le entrer ! »** ordonne t elle

Maugrey se lève et sort du salon pour revenir à peine quelques secondes plus tard, traînant une chose informe derrière lui. Chose qui se révèle bien vite être un homme. Un petit homme chauve, grassouillet même si on devine qu'il n'a pas mangé à sa faim depuis bien longtemps. Il est aussi extrêmement sale. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me frappe en premier chez lui. Sa main… il a une main… étrange comme… comme si elle était entièrement et uniquement constituée d'argent… Maugrey lui donne un grand coup et l'oblige à se relever. Et lorsque son visage est aux vues de tous, tout le monde émet un cri de surprise. Le connaissent ils donc tous ? Est ce que ce substitut d'être humain est vraiment un dangereux mangemort ?

**« Est-ce que cet… cet homme est réellement un dangereux mangemort ? »** demande je à Bill le plus doucement possible.

**« Non… non il est avant tout un traître et un assassin… »** répond il en regardant l'homme avec dégoût.

**« Quoi ? mais enfin dis moi qui c'est ! »**

**« C'est Peter… Peter Pettegrew… c'est lui qui a trahi les parents d'Harry en les vendant à Voldemort… »**

Par Merlin ! Alors c'est lui ! C'est de lui que j'ai entendu Sirius parler avec tant de haine ! Mais comment un avorton dans son genre peut il faire une chose pareille ?! Il a l'air tout chétif… mes yeux se posent alors sur Remus qui, malgré son air plus que fatigué (la pleine lune est demain), le regarde avec une haine insoutenable. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de haine dans un regard… on dirait qu'il est prêt à lui sauter au coup pour le dévorer… tellement de haine ! Je comprends Remus… cet homme a en quelque sorte brisé sa vie. Si il n'avait pas été là, les parents de Harry seraient sans doute encore en vie et Sirius également. Ou du moins, il n'aurait pas passé toutes ses années en prison. Cet homme est un monstre… le regard de Pettegrew balaye la pièce. Il se pose un instant sur moi et je frissonne. Qu'elle immonde créature… un raclement de chaise se fait entendre. C'est Remus qui c'est levé. Il s'avance vers le traître et le regarde de haut, avec une haine indescriptible.

**« Bonsoir Peter… »** dit il d'une voix anormalement calme

Comment sa voix peut elle être aussi calme alors qu'il a une telle haine dans le regard ?... il m'en fait presque peur…

**« R… Remus… »** bredouille la créature

Il se traîne aux pieds de Remus.

**« Ne… ne les laisse pas me… me faire du mal… mon ami… »**

Et là, je vois le feu passer dans le regard du lycanthrope. Et je sais que, à la moindre nouvelle allusion a une quelconque amitié le rendra définitivement fou dangereux…

**« Espèce de lâche… comment oses tu ? »** chuchote Remus

**« Remus… »**

**« Comment oses tu ne serais ce que me regarder en face après tout ce que tu as fais ? comment oses tu me demander de t'aider ? »**

Sa voix est toujours aussi calme, aussi tranchante. Personne à part eux ne parle. Il n'y a pas un bruit dans la pièce.

**« Remus… tu sais que je n'avais pas le choix… »**

**« Mais on a toujours le chois Peter… toujours… et toi, toi tu aurais dû choisir de mourir pour eux… »**

**« Mais… mais… ils vont me tuer ! Remus ne les laisse pas ! James… James n'aurait pas voulu ! et rappelle toi ! le petit Harry non plu n'a pas voulu ! »** s'écrit le petit homme

Et là c'est le drame. Remus perd le contrôle et l'attrape par le haut de sa robe et le soulève à dix bons centimètres du sol. Il lui hurle alors de ne plus jamais prononcer le nom de James, ni celui de Harry. Il lui dit qu'il n'est qu'un monstre pour avoir trahi ses amis, ses seuls amis ! Les seuls qui avaient bien voulu de lui pendant toutes ces années. Il est tout simplement terrifiant. Terrifiant à tel point que personne n'ose s'approcher de lui pour lui faire lâcher prise…

Mais, lorsque Remus traître une nouvelle fois Pettegrew de lâche, celui-ci semble se réveiller brusquement et, à une vitesse fulgurante, balance sa main droite sur le visage de Remus, un sourire sadique aux lèvres et une lueur de démence dans les yeux. Et aux cris que pousse le pauvre lycanthrope, j'ai la certitude que cette main est belle et bien faite d'argent. Il semble souffrir le martyr ! Il hurle de toute la force de ses poumons, c'en ai terrorisant ! Tout le monde réagis alors dans un même mouvement et se précipitent vers Remus et Pettegrew pour les séparer. C'est Bill qui l'attrape et qui repousse le petit homme au loin. Le mangemort est alors assaillit par Maugrey et deux autres aurors qui l'immobilise et le sorte de la pièce. Il hurle à la mort à Remus de ne pas les laisser lui faire du mal, de venir le sauver, d'avoir pitié de lui… cet homme n'a donc aucune fierté !

Je vois Remus se relever difficilement, soutenu par Bill et Tonks qui passe sa petite main sur la joue brûlée du pauvre homme. Elle l'attire vers une chaise et Molly accoure alors avec un énorme pot de crème pour calmer les brûlures. Elle le donne à Tonks qui l'ouvre et applique la pâte verdâtre qu'il contient, en grande quantité sur la joue de Remus. Une énorme marque rouge sang y est apparue, elle a la forme exacte de la main du mangemort… je vois Bill se diriger vers Tonks. Il trempe deux doigts dans le pot et applique l'onguent sur une partie découverte de son bras gauche. Il a dû touche la main de Pettegrew en le dégageant de Remus et donc se brûler. Je m'approche doucement de lui et je pose ma main sur la sienne qui applique toujours le baume. Il lève les yeux vers moi et me fait un sourire rassurant alors que je termine d'appliquer le baume sur son avant bras qui a effectivement une belle marque de brûlure.

Une heure plus tard, nous sommes de retour à la maison. Nous sommes allé chercher Lucy qui dormait toujours très profondément. Il est presque une heure du matin et je viens de la mettre au chaud dans son petit lit. Je sors de la salle de bain et je me rends dans ma chambre. Bill n'y est pas. Il est encore en bas en train de vérifier que tout est convenablement fermé. Je me dirige vers ma commode et j'entreprends de démêler mes longs cheveux blonds lorsque j'entends le bruit de la canne de Bill dans l'escalier. J'entends la porte de la chambre de Lucy s'ouvre et se refermer quelques secondes plus tard puis c'est la notre qui s'ouvre et Bill entre dans notre chambre. Il me sourit tendrement et vient se placer derrière moi. Il entoure ma taille de ses bras et murmure :

**« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »**

**« Rien… tout va bien ! pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »** répond je

**« Parce que tu n'as pas prononcé un mot depuis que nous sommes partis du quartier général… »**

**« Oh ! et bien je… je ne sais pas en fait… je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention et… »**

**« Pettegrew t'a fait peur ? »** me demande t il

**« Non ! non, bien sûr que non ! c'est juste que… comment cet homme a-t-il pu trahir ainsi ses amis ?! il n'avait qu'eux ! et il les a fait assassinés ! »** dis je alors

**« Tu sais… on ne sera sans doute jamais pourquoi il a fait une telle chose mais… d'après ce que Remus m'a dit un jour… les 'célébrités' de leur petit groupe étaient James Potter et Sirius… ça ne dérangeait pas Remus parce que à cause de sa… condition… il préférait ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Mais Pettegrew… il a toujours vécu dans leur ombre, à les admirer… alors quand il a trouvé quelqu'un de plus puissant à admirer… il a changé de camp… »** explique t il

**« Mais c'est horrible ! »** m'écris je

**« Mais c'est vrai… les faibles cherchent toujours la protection et le respect des plus forts… alors bien entendu quand une faible créature comme Pettegrew se voit offert la possibilité d'avoir du pouvoir et d'être craint de tous… il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à trahir ses amis… »**

**« Il n'a donc aucune reconnaissance ? »** demande je doucement

Je me retourne pour faire face à Bill et je me serre dans ses bras.

**« Non… »** dit il **« Remus a dit qu'il avait toujours été craintif et lâche… »**

**« Il est horrible… »**

Il se détache doucement de moi et m'embrasse.

**« N'y pense plus… il est captif maintenant ! il ne fera plus de mal à personne ! »** m'assure t il

**« Qu'est ce que vous allez lui faire ? est ce que vous allez le tuer comme Greyback ? »** demande je

**« Non… Remus a exigé de ne rien lui faire tant que Harry n'aura pas décidé de son sort… il dit que c'est à lui que revient la décision de vie ou de mort sur le traître de ses parents… et McGonagall partage son avis… »** répond il

J'acquiesce et je me détache des bras de mon homme pour aller me glisser sous les draps. Bill ne tarde pas à me rejoindre et je me blottis tout contre lui. Il passe ses bras autour de moi et me serre. Je frissonne. Il fait très froid ce soir. Je pense au jeune Harry. Où peuvent ils bien être lui, Ronald et Hermione maintenant ? Est ce qu'ils sont dehors par ce froid ? Est ce qu'ils ont trouvé un abri ? J'espère…

Pauvre Harry… à toutes ces choses qui reposent sur ses épaules vient maintenant s'ajouter la décision de vie ou de mort sur un homme. Celui qui a trahi ses parents certes, mais un homme tout de même. Je crois bien qu'il ne lui laissera pas le loisir de s'enfuir… je crois qu'il le tuera… c'est ce que je ferais, moi, si j'était à sa place…

Mais je n'y suis pas. Et c'est tant mieux… pauvre garçon… on ne devrais pas avoir à décider de telles choses à seulement 19 ans…


	37. joyeux anniversaire

**_37. Joyeux anniversaire _**

Je me réveille difficilement ce matin. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit…

Je tourne mon visage vers Bill. Il est allongé sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers moi, un drap déposé sur le bas des hanches. Je souris et je m'étire de toute ma longueur. Je ramène mes bras le long de mon corps et une de mes mains se pose sur mon ventre. Mon sourire s'élargis. Je laisse glisser mes doigts sur le drap qui recouvre mon ventre, doucement, rêveusement. Une autre main, plus grande, plus masculine viens se joindre à la mienne. Les doigts de Bill s'emmêlent aux miens.

**« Ca fait un an… déjà… »** chuchote t il

**« Oui… déjà… »** répond je sur le même ton.

Oui, déjà… Merlin ! Dire qu'à la même heure il y a tout juste un an, je tenais mon tout petit bébé dans mes bras… cette toute petite chose que je venais de mettre au monde quelques heures plus tôt. Elle a un an aujourd'hui ! Dire qu'il y a un an, j'avais encore mon énorme ventre rond tellement énorme que je ne voyais même plus le bout de mes pieds ! Maintenant j'ai retrouvé ma taille toute fine et mes formes gracieuses. En réalité, je les aie retrouvées bien vite, très vite… papa me dit souvent que toute personne qui me croiserait dans la rue et se poserait la question ne devinerait jamais que j'ai un enfant ! Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose… je crois qu'en fait, c'est un mélange des deux.

Il y a un an, je tenais dans mes bras une toute petite rouquine de 2 kilos 500 pour 49 centimètres… elle a bien grandi aujourd'hui ! Elle n'a pas encore triplé son poids de naissance mais elle n'en ait pas très loin et elle a bien grandi ! Et puis elle parle très bien maintenant ! Et elle marche aussi ! Elle cour même ! Encore maladroitement, mais elle cour !

**« A quelle heure arrive ton père ? »** demande Bill

**« Il viens pour le déjeuné. Gabrielle et lui devraient être là vers midi… »** répond je

**« Gabrielle vient aussi ? »**

**« Oui, Mme Maxime lui a permit de revenir pour l'anniversaire de Lucy… elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait absolument pas rater le tout premier anniversaire de sa filleule ! »** souris je

J'entends Bill rire doucement. Il caresse toujours mon ventre avec tendresse, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Nous fêtons l'anniversaire de mon bébé ici. Molly voulais que nous le fêtions au Terrier mais j'ai insisté pour que la fête se fasse à la maison. Après tout, c'est ma petite fille qui fête ses 1 ans aujourd'hui ! Je tenais absolument à tout préparer moi-même. Molly a été déçue mais elle a comprit. Elle n'a pas vraiment eu le choix de toute façon. Il n'est que 8 heures et tous les Weasley ainsi que papa et Gabrielle, devraient arriver vers midi.

Je suis sorti de es pensées par un Bill qui se fait quelque peu entreprenant… je me met à rire lorsqu'il remonte la couverture sur nous…

Une petite main se pose sur ma joue, bientôt suivie d'un baiser quelque peu baveux. J'ouvre un œil, puis l'autre et je vois mon petit bébé qui me regarde en souriant de toutes ses dents. Je la prends tout contre moi et je dépose un baiser sur son petit nez retroussé.

**« Joyeux anniversaire mon ange… »** souffle je

Elle me regarde en penchant la tête sur le côté.

**« Navéssaire ? »** demande t elle de sa toute petite voix encore endormie

**« Oui… »**

**« Ma ? »**

**« Oui à toi mon ange… c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ! »**

Elle me plante un second bisou sur la joue et elle pose sa tête contre ma poitrine. Elle doit avoir encore sommeil la pauvre. Elle prend son pouce dans sa bouche et ferme doucement ses petits yeux alors que je me rallonge.

**« On devrait peut être lui donner ses cadeaux avant qu'elle ne se rendorme non ? »** demande Bill, assis au bord du lit

**« On avait dit qu'elle les aurait tous en même temps chéri… »** répond je en souriant

**« Oui mais… je voudrais bien la voir ouvrir son premier cadeau… »** commence t il

**« Juste tous les trois… »** fini je

Il me sourit.

**« D'accord. Mais juste un alors ! »** dis je

Le sourire de Bill s'élargit alors et il se lève. Il se dirige vers notre grande armoire et en sort un paquet enveloppé d'un joli papier rose pâle. Il revient vers nous.

**« Mon ange… » **souffle je à Lucy **« Regarde ce qu'il y a pour toi… »**

Je la détache un peu de moi et je la redresse doucement pour qu'elle fasse face à Bill. Elle frotte ses petits yeux de ses points et regarde Bill avec curiosité. Il sourit et lui tend le paquet.

**« Prend le ma princesse, c'est pour toi ! »** lui dit il doucement en la voyant hésiter.

Comme si elle avait exactement comprit ce que son père vient de lui dire, elle se met à sourire, me tend son petit lapin rose en peluche et tend les mains pour attraper le paquet. Elle le tourne tend bien que mal dans ses petites mains et je fini par l'aider à arracher le papier. Les beaux yeux de ma fille s'ouvrent en grand et elle sourit largement en voyant apparaître une jolie poupée égyptienne. C'est Bill et moi qui la lui avons acheté lors de notre dernier séjour là bas pour nos deux as de mariage. Je n'ai tout simplement pas résisté à l'envie de la ramener à Lucy. C'est Bill qui a insisté pour qu'elle ne l'ait que pour son anniversaire.

Elle prend la poupée de chiffon dans ses bras et la serre contre elle.

**« Bébé ! »** s'exclame t elle

Bill éclate de rire alors que notre fille commence à jouer avec sa toute nouvelle poupée au beau milieu de notre lit. Il se relève et vient se placer derrière moi, son torse contre mon dos, ses bras autour de ma taille.

On est bien là. Tout les trois. Se que j'aimerais que ce moment dur encore longtemps… aujourd'hui, nous allons tout oublier. Tout ce qui se passe dehors. La guerre, les morts, les attaques, les missions pour l'Ordre… tout. Mais demain, demain tout redeviendra normal. Enfin, aussi normal que l'est cette vie, dans ce monde en guerre.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de mon bébé alors il ne faut pas que je pense à ce genre de choses. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a rien d'autre qu'elle. Le reste attendra demain.

Il est bientôt 14h30. Nous sommes encore installés au salon et nous n'avons toujours pas fini de déjeuner. Nous ne sommes pas tout de suite passé à table étant donné que papa et Gabrielle n'ont pas pu arriver avant 13 heures à cause de toutes les mesures de sécurités des centres de portoloins. Selon papa, il sera le plus heureux des hommes lorsque Gabrielle aura enfin son permis de transplaner ! Tout les deux sont arrivés les bras chargés de cadeaux. Tout comme le clan Weasley d'ailleurs ! Il va encore falloir trouver de la place pour mettre tout ces jouer ! On ne peut tout de même pas les laisser traîner au beau milieu du salon ! Il y en a déjà bien assez comme ça dans toutes les pièces de cette maison ! Même dans notre chambre !

Lucy a commencé son repas dans sa chaise entre Molly et moi mais elle s'en ait vite lassée. Elle est maintenant confortablement installée sur les genoux de Georges, en train de partager son assiette. Gabrielle a été un peu déçue que Lucy ne sache pas qui elle été lorsque papa et elle sont arrivés. Mais il faut dire qu'elles ne se sont pas souvent vues tout au long de cette année. Quasiment pas en fait. Gabrielle est toujours à Beauxbâtons où elle a entamé sa cinquième année. Et nous n'avons pas pu allé en France pendant ses vacances. Tout d'abord parce qu'avec le travail de Bill et ses missions pour l'Ordre, le temps nous manquait mais aussi et il ne faut pas l'oublier, parce que mon cher mari à passé près de trois mois à l'hôpital, dont deux complètement inconscient. Nous ne nous sommes dont quasiment pas vu. Et c'est dommage. Mais je lui ai promis que cette année, nous la ferions venir pendant ses vacances et puis, nous aussi nous devons en prendre un peu. La France me manque !

Oh ! Et Elena est là aussi ! Bill et Charly sont allés la chercher comme prévu, deux jours après la pleine lune du mois d'octobre. Comme il me l'avait dit, Bill a essayé de convaincre les parents de la jeune fille de la laisser s'en aller. Mais sans succès. Il leur a donc fait peur. C'était la dernière solution, le kidnapping n'étant même pas à envisager ! Bill leur a raconté son attaque à Poudlard, en omettant le fait que ce n'était pas la pleine lune ce soir là. Les parents d'Elena l'on donc pris pour un vrai loup garou et s'étant vu menacés d'une mort plus que violente, ils ont laissés partir leur fille avec Charly. Mais bien entendu, tout ça était bien trop facile ! Bill était sensé passer la nuit chez son frère mais c'était sans compter une brigade d'aurors roumains venu l'arrêter. Certes les parents de la jeune fille ont eu peur mais ils ont aussi appelé les autorités pour leur signaler la présence d'un dangereux loup garou dans leur beau pays ! Et les lois Roumaines étant bien plus strictes que les lois anglaises, Bill s'est retrouvé enfermé dans une cellule pendant deux jours le temps qu'il réussisse à prouver qu'il n'était pas un vrai loup garou. Les autorités voulaient le garder jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune pour en avoir le cœur net mais Charlie nous a prévenu et j'ai dû aller me porter garant pour lui. Résultat, Bill est interdit de séjour en Roumanie pour les dix années à venir ! Non mais vraiment ! Charly et Elena sont eux aussi revenus. Pour un petit moment. Le temps que les parents de la jeune fille ainsi que son ex fiancé les oublient un peu. Et ils ont décidés de se marier en angleterre. Pour que Bill puisse être présent bien entendu ! Mais surtout pour ne pas voir débarque Stanislas et les futurs beaux parents ! Molly en a été enchantée ! Elle cherche maintenant à caser les jumeaux. Mais ce n'est pas chose simple ! Ils ne sont pas décidés à se laisser faire !

Le déjeuné se termine et Kandy nous apporte la salade. Lucy en a eu assez d'être assise à table et une fois son petit ventre bien plein, elle a décidé qu'il était temps qu'elle aille s'amuser un peu. Et elle a entraîné Gabrielle avec elle. Au plus grand bonheur de ma petite sœur ! Elles sont à présent installées toutes les deux sur le tapis près de la cheminée sous le regard attendri de papa et de Molly.

**« Que compte t elle faire plus tard ? »** demande Molly en désignant Gabrielle.

**« Oh ! et bien, elle n'a pas encore d'idée bien arrêtée mais du moment qu'elle ne me quitte pas pour aller se marier avec un anglais tout m'ira ! »** rit papa

**« Papa ! » **m'écris je **« Je te signale que tu était ravi que j'épouse Bill ! »**

**« Mais oui ma belle ! ne t'en fait pas ! et puis, Gabi est bien partie pour épouser ce Thomas avec qui elle sort en ce moment ! »**

Tient, Thomas… je ne le connais pas celui là ! Elle ne m'en a pas parlé. Pas même dans ses lettres… c'est maintenant que je me rends vraiment compte du poids de la distance. D'à quel point nous nous sommes perdues de vue elle et moi… il faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose pour remédier à ça. Je vais en parler à Bill mais je voudrais bien qu'elle vienne passer quelques jours ici pour les vacances de Noël.

**« Fleur ? Fleur tu m'écoutes ? »** appelle papa

Je sursaute.

**« Oh ! excuse moi ! j'étais ailleurs ! » **m'excuse je

**« J'ai vu ça oui… »**

**« Qu'est ce que tu me disais ? »**

**« Je te demandais si tu comptais reprendre ton travail à la banque… »** répond papa

**« Oh et bien, maintenant que Lucy a un an… nous avons convenu que je reprendrais le travail en février mais seulement à mi temps… »** répond je

**« Bien… c'est très bien ! »** approuve papa

Et la conversation reprend. Le sujet le plus vite abordé est bien entendu celui du mariage de Charly et Elena. Eux aussi comptent se marier au Terrier. De toute façon, ils n'ont pas les moyens de louer une salle, ils n'ont pas trop le choix ! Puis la conversation dérive sur Ron. Molly a reçue une lettre il y a deux jours disant que tous les trois allaient bien. Mais j'ai la très nette impression que même si ils n'allaient pas bien, ils ne l'écriraient pas à Molly. Ils disaient aussi qu'ils seraient très certainement bientôt de retour pour quelques jours. C'est une bonne chose. Et puis, d'après Molly, Harry tiens par-dessus tout à revenir pour pouvoir donner à Pettegrew la punition qu'il mérite.

**« Enfin, l'essentiel, c'est que tout soit bientôt terminé ! »** sourit Molly

**« Oui, il est grand temps que toute cette stupide guerre finisse ! tout ça parce qu'un homme ne tolère pas ceux qui n'ont pas selon lui le sang pur ! c'est vraiment ridicule ! nous avons des amis moldus charmants en France ! »** ajoute papa

Tout le monde approuve et Kandy arrive avec le café. Nous nous levons tous de table pour nous installer dans le grand canapé. C'est alors que je vois ma petite Lucy s'avancer vers moi de son pas incertain. Elle me tend les bras et je la prends sur mes genoux avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Gabrielle vient alors s'asseoir prés de moi et pendant que les autres discutent tous ensemble, je me tourne vers elle en lui faisant un petit sourire.

**« Alors »** demande je **« Comment se passe cette cinquième année ? »**

**« Bien… très bien… »** répond elle simplement

**« Et comment va Thomas ? »** souris je

**« Comment sais tu que… c'est papa qui te l'a dit ? »** demande t elle

**« Oui. Mais j'aurais préféré que se soit toi Gabrielle ! pourquoi ne m'as-tu rein dit à propos de ce garçon ? » **demande je

**« On ne s'est pas vu Fleur ! comment aurais je pu te le dire ! »**

**« Tu aurais pu me l'écrire ! »**

**« A quoi bon… qu'est ce que ça aurait changé ? est ce que tu serais venu me voir si je t'avais dit que j'avais un nouveau petit ami ? »** questionne t elle

**« Non mais j'aurais bien aimé le savoir ! »**

Elle baisse les yeux et ne dit plus rien. Je sais qu'elle souffre de cette distance autant que moi. Je n'aime pas la voir triste comme ça. Dire qu'avant, nous nous disions absolument tout. Mais c'est peut être dû au fait que j'ai maintenant ma propre famille…

Non. Ce n'est pas une raison valable.

**« Chérie… »** reprend je **« Je sais que nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup vu cette année mais… papa a dû te dire que Bill… enfin que nous avons passés trois mois dans l'enfer… je te l'ai écris… ce n'est pas une excuse je sais mais… »**

**« Ne te fatigue pas Fleur, je sais tout ça ! je sais que toi aussi tu aurais aimé qu'on se voie plus. Et je sais aussi ce qui est arrivé à Bill. Je ne t'en veux pas, ne t'en fait pas. c'est juste que… ma filleule ne m'a même pas reconnu alors… »** me dit elle

Je lui fais un petit sourire désolé. Ma pauvre chérie… elle me manque tellement !

**« Tu vas venir passer quelques jours ici pour Noël ! nous te ramènerons avec nous le 25 lorsque nous reviendrons. Et je te ramènerais ensuite à Beauxbâtons pour la rentrée. Tu es d'accord ? »** lui souris je

**« Oh vraiment ?! »** s'écrit elle

**« Oui vraiment ! mais n'en parle à personne tend que je n'aurais pas convaincu Bill… ce qui ne devrais pas être trop difficile ! »** assure je

**« Génial ! »**s'écrit elle

Elle se penche vers moi, entoure mon cou de ses bras et m'embrasse sur la joue avant de me serrer fort contre elle.

**« Merci »** me souffle t elle

Elle se détache doucement de moi et met sa main dans la mienne. De sa main libre, elle caresse doucement les cheveux de Lucy qui se tourne vers elle. Elle la regarde en souriant, elle penche la tête sur le côté, un doigt dans sa bouche.

**« Bielle ? »** dit elle en me regardant et en pointant ma sœur de son doigt tout mouillé.

**« Oui chérie, c'est Gabrielle ! »** ris je **« C'est ta marraine mon ange… »**

Ma fille me regarde les sourcils froncés et me fait oui de la tête d'un air très concentré. Gabrielle et moi éclatons alors de rire. Ma fille est vraiment un phénomène dans son genre ! Lucy éclate de rire avec nous. Elle se relève tant bien que mal sur mes genoux et s'accroche à mon cou avant de me laisser un bisou baveux sur la joue.

**« Et si on mangeait le gâteau ? »** propose soudain Fred

**« Ouais ! j'ai faim moi ! »** poursuit Georges

**« Mais vous venez de manger ! »** s'exclame Bill

**« Et alors ? »**

Molly soupire et lève les yeux au ciel de découragement.

**« Très bien, que tout le monde se remette à table, je vais dire à Kandy d'apporter la gâteau ! »** déclare je

**« Il est à quoi le gâteau ?! »** crie Fred depuis le salon

Je soupire. Non mais vraiment !

De toute façon, je suis certaine qu'il va l'aimer. J'ai fait exprès de le prendre au chocolat. Les Weasley sont tous fou de chocolat ! Je vais dire à Kandy de nous apporter le dit gâteau et je reviens au salon. J'intercepte Lucy qui essayait de s'enfuir à l'étage et je l'installe sur mes genoux. Elle se débat un peu, mais elle est très vite captivée par le gros gâteau qui vient d'apparaître au beau milieu de la table. Une seule petite bougie y est allumée. Je me lève doucement de ma chaise en prenant ma fille par la taille. Je l'approche du gâteau, en l'empêchant au passage de mettre ses mains à plat dedans, et je lui montre la bougie.

**« Aller mon ange, souffle ! »** lui dis je

Elle me regarde étrangement. Elle a l'air de se demander ce que je lui veux encore ! Je souris et je lui souffle sur le nez.

**« Fait comme maman chérie… »** dis je en soufflant encore une fois sur son petit nez.

Elle éclate de rire et souffle à son tour… sur mon nez ! Cette fois, tout le monde éclate de rire.

**« Oui c'est bien ma princesse, comme ça ! mais sur la flamme ! »** lui dit Bill

Elle penche une nouvelle fois sa tête sur le côté et comme si elle avait soudain compris, elle désigne la petite flamme du doigt. Je lui fais signe que oui et je tourne délicatement son visage vers le gâteau. Elle se met alors à sourire et entreprend de souffler sur la bougie. Mais elle n'y arrive pas vraiment et c'est Bill qui vient à son aide, le plus discrètement possible. Lorsque la flamme s'éteint, Lucy se met alors à rire tout haut et à taper dans ses petites mains, bientôt imitée par tout le monde autour de la table.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Il est 21 heures. Les Weasley sont tous partis il y a une heure mais papa et Gabrielle sont eux, restés. Demain nous sommes dimanche et Gabrielle ne doit être à Beauxbâtons avant demain soir, j'ai donc décidé que j'allais me l'accaparer un peu. Je les ais donc invités à dîner papa et elle ce soir. Lucy vient de s'endormir, exténuée par sa journée plus que mouvementée ! Elle est confortablement installée dans les bras de sa marraine. J'ai essayé de l'en tirer mais elle s'est réveillée et à violement protesté. J'ai donc abandonné et je l'ai laissé dormir dans les bras de Gabrielle qui en ait plus que ravie !

Ma fille a eu des tonnes des cadeaux aujourd'hui ! bien plus que je ne l'avais prévu ! Je ne sais vraiment pas où je vais tous les mettre ! Elle a encore eu des poupée (elle a des poupées à ne plus savoir qu'en faire !), des vêtement, pour la plupart des robes ou alors ils étaient roses ! Molly lui a même fait ce que les garçons appellent « un pull façon Weasley ». Rose foncé avec un très joli L doré. Il est vraiment très joli ! Et à la taille parfaite ! Les jumeaux lui ont même offert des crayons de couleur et des feutres magiques. Sans oublier la pâte à modelé qu'ils ont dit indispensable pour son éveil culturel ! Tu parles ! Ce sera plutôt du ménage en plus pour Kandy ! Ces deux là aussi sont des phénomènes !

Nous sommes maintenant confortablement installés sur le canapé, devant le feu de la cheminée. Nous somme bien là. Bill et moi sommes installés au milieu, moi confortablement blottie dans ses bras. Papa est assis à notre gauche, une tasse de thé au jasmin à la main, en train de parler avec Bill de je ne sais pas trop quoi. Quant à Gabrielle, elle est à demie allongée à ma droite, Lucy dans les bras, sous le regard attendrit de papa. Je sais ce qu'il est en train de se dire. Il pense qu'elle aussi à grandi trop vite et il pris surtout Merlin pour qu'elle reste comme ça. Pour qu'elle est des enfants le plus tard possible. Je souris largement. On est tellement bien là tous ensemble. C'est rare que nous nous retrouvions seul rein que nous cinq. D'habitude, il y a les Weasley ou bien, avant, il y avait Samantha. Oh ! Merlin oui ! Samantha ! Cette très chère Samantha ! Je l'avais presque oubliée celle là ! Lorsque papa a demandé le divorce, elle et son avocat d'amant ont voulu lui prendre cinq millions. Mais papa ne c'est pas laissé faire ! Il a pris les deux meilleurs avocats du pays (qui par chance pour lui sont des amis proches) et c'est finalement Samantha qui a dû lui payer un dédommagement. Cette idiote avait carrément traîné cette affaire devant les tribunaux ! Non mais vraiment ! Je me souviens que lorsque je n'avais finalement pas pu écrire à Gabrielle la rupture de papa étant donné que j'ai accouché le soir même. En y réfléchissant, bien, c'est peut être la grande joie de cette nouvelle qui à provoquée mon accouchement. Qui sait ?! En tout cas, ça à fait un an hier qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble et papa n'a pas l'air affecté le moins du monde ! Je crois qu'il ne l'aimait plus vraiment mais qu'il restait avec elle par convenance. C'est bien son genre ! Ne rien faire pour contrarier autrui. C'est tout papa !

L'horloge sonne finalement 22 heures. Déjà ? Je vois papa se lever et s'éclaircir la gorge. Oh ! Ils vont déjà partir !

**« Je crois qu'il est temps que nous y allions chérie… »** dit il doucement à Gabrielle

**« Oh déjà ? »** dit elle déçue

**« Oui chérie… il se fait tard et nous ne serons pas à la maison avant 23 heures avec toute cette sécurité. »** explique t il

**« Très bien… »** se résigne t elle

Elle se tourne vers Bill et moi qui nous sommes également levés. Bill s'avance vers elle et lui prend doucement Lucy des bras, en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas la réveiller. Mon mari pose un baiser sur le front de Gabrielle qui se met à rougir comme une tomate ! Je ris doucement en la prenant dans mes bras.

**« Ne soit pas trop déçue de partir chérie… n'oubli pas que tu viens pour Noël ! » **lui chuchote je

Elle approuve en m'embrassant, puis elle embrasse Lucy. C'est au tour de papa de venir m'embrasser et ils s'en vont. Je soupire et je prends doucement Lucy des bras de son père. Je lui souris et je monte la coucher alors qu'il me dit qu'il va rester un peu en bas, le temps de régler quelques affaires.

Je sors de la salle de bain. Lucy est couchée. Je m'apprête à me coucher lorsque la soudaine envie de déjà écrire à Gabrielle me prend. Je m'installe sur ma commode et je sors mon papier à lettre du tiroir. Mais c'est sur mon calendrier que tombe ma main. Tiens… j'avais oublié qu'il était là ! Attendez une minute je… oh non, ne me dites pas que… est ce que j'aurais pu oublier ? Encore ?

* * *

**_à suivre mercredi..._**


	38. encore

_**Je crois que vous avez à peu prés tous devinés le contenu de ce chapitre! en espérent qu'il vous plaira!**_

**_bonne lecture!_**

**_bisous à tous!_**

**_lillyjade_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**38. Encore…**_

Je sors de la salle de bain. Lucy est couchée. Je m'apprête à me coucher lorsque la soudaine envie de déjà écrire à Gabrielle me prend. Je m'installe sur ma commode et je sors mon papier à lettre du tiroir. Mais c'est sur mon calendrier que tombe ma main. Tiens… j'avais oublié qu'il était là ! Attendez une minute je… oh non, ne me dites pas que… est ce que j'aurais pu oublier ? Encore ?

10 jours… j'ai 10 jours de retard.

Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Ça ne peut pas être possible enfin ! C'est certainement dû au stress… oui, c'est certainement ça ! Le stress de ses quelques jours à préparer un anniversaire parfait à ma fille.

Je ne peux pas être encore enceint ! Enfin c'est impossible ! Lucy est trop petite ! Et puis Bill ! Il a déjà eu du mal à accepter que je sois enceinte une première fois alors imaginez maintenant ! La guerre a redoublée, nous ne sommes plus en sécurité nulle part ! Et puis, nous n'avons jamais ne serais ce qu'abordé le fait d'avoir un second enfant !

Je soupire violement. Il va falloir que je le lui dise. Je ne peux pas le lui cacher cette fois ! J'abandonne donc mon idée d'écrire à Gabrielle pour réfléchir très sérieusement à une manière de dire à Bill que je suis encore enceinte. Enfin, rien n'est moins sûr ! Ce n'est peut être rien ! Mais si ! Depuis Lucy, j'ai était très régulière ! Pas un seul jour de retard ! Alors ça ne peut être que ça ! Et c'est la seconde fois que je ne me rends pas compte d'un si grand retard ! Et la dernière fois, j'étais enceinte de Lucy. Je me résigne à me glisser sous les couvertures. Je n'éteins pas la lumière. Non. J'attends Bill. Je préfère le lui dire ce soir. Je préfère que nous en soyons sûr tout les deux. Ensemble. Et puis au moins, je n'aurais pas à me tracasser pendant des jours pour lui dire « chéri, je suis encore enceinte ! ». Merlin comment va-t-il réagir ? Est ce qu'il va une nouvelle fois s'en aller ? Mais enfin c'est insensé ! Nous avons fait attention ! Ce n'est pas… non… non, nous n'avons pas vraiment fait attention. Depuis que Bill est sortit de l'hôpital, les sortilèges de contraception n'ont pas vraiment étaient notre priorité. Oh seigneur ! Merlin faites qu'il ne monte pas se coucher avant que je sois endormie !

Mais non. Je crois que Merlin m'a légèrement laissé tomber sur ce coup là. La porte s'ouvre et Bill entre dans notre chambre. Apparemment, il revient de la salle de bain. Il a les cheveux mouillés et il ne porte que le léger pantalon qu'il met toujours pour dormir. Je le vois sécher ses cheveux d'un coup de baguette, puis se tourner vers moi. Je dois avoir une mine affreuse étant donné qu'il me regarde avec inquiétude.

**« Tu es toute pâle… il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »** me demande t il en entrant sous les draps.

Je ne réponds pas. Je me contente juste de hocher la tête.

Oh ! Aller ! Un peu de courage Fleur ! Tu as affronté un dragon, des Strangulots, des énormes homards et tu as peur de dire à ton mari que tu es probablement une nouvelle fois enceinte alors que tu sais pertinemment qu'il ne te fera aucun mal ?! C'est ridicule !

**« Fleur ! dis moi ! je ne suis pas idiot ! je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ! »** insiste t il

**« Je… »**

**« Tu quoi ma belle… »**

**« J'ai du retard »** finis je par avouer

**« Du ret… »**

Je le vois pâlir et fermer les yeux.

**« Combien ? »** demande t il

**« Dix jours... »** répond je

**« Et… et tu es… tu es… » **essaie il de demander le sourire aux lèvres

**« Je n'en sais rien. Je… je t'assure que je ne savais pas ! je viens de m'en rendre compte ! je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en apercevoir avant mais… mais… »**

Je commence à paniquer. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Bill me regarde en fronçant doucement les sourcils et il fini par me prendre doucement dans ses bras.

**« Eh ! eh… calme toi chérie… calme toi s'il te plait… ne te met pas dans un état pareil ! ça ne sert strictement à rien ! »** chuchote t il à mon oreille

**« Mais enfin Bill ! si… si je suis encore enceinte je… ce n'est pas le moment ! c'est la guerre et… »**

**« Ce n'était pas non plus le moment pour Lucy ! et c'était déjà la guerre ! et regarde, aujourd'hui, elle a fêté son premier anniversaire ! on s'en ai bien sortit non ? »** me dit il

**« Oui… oui mais… Lucy est trop jeune ! je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable de m'occuper de deux enfants ! »** pleure je

**« Chérie, regarde ma mère ! elle est arrivée à élever sept enfants en bas âge ! alors… »**

**« Mais moi je ne suis pas ta mère Bill ! »** m'écris je

Je m'éloigne de lui et je sors du lit.

**« Je n'ai jamais dis une chose pareille ma belle ! »** dit il, toujours calme en se levant lui aussi. **« Mais je dis seulement que, si elle, elle y est arrivée, nous aussi ! et puis, tout le monde est là pour nous aider non ? »**

**« Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ? »** demande je doucement

**« Mais enfin de quoi ?! »**

**« D'être de nouveau enceinte ! de n'avoir pas fait attention, de… »**

**« Stop ! »** s'écrit il

Il contourne le lit et viens me serrer contre lui.

**« On est deux responsables dans cette histoire ma belle. Toi aussi bien que moi ! je n'ai pas à t'en vouloir ! et toi non plus d'ailleurs ! »** souffle t il

**« Mais, lorsque je suis tombée enceinte de Lucy tu n'en voulais pas ! tu… »**

**« Mais j'ai très vite changé d'avis ! Fleur, regarde moi ! »**

Il se détache de moi et me regarde droit dans les yeux, mon visage entre ses mains.

**« il est hors de question de ne pas garder ce bébé si jamais tu es de nouveau enceinte tu m'entends ? je refuse que tu avortes ! c'est notre bébé ! et même si je n'étais pas vraiment d'accord pour un premier enfant… si ce second bébé est déjà là, on l'aimera comme on aime Lucy ! et on redoublera de vigilance si il le faut ! Mais on s'en sortira !»**

Il dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

**« Rien n'est sûr pour le moment ! on n'est pas sûr que tu sois vraiment enceinte ! alors on va très vite prendre rendez-vous avec le docteur Graham, comme ça, on sera fixés. »** explique t il

**« Et si… »**

**« Et si tu es enceinte, et bien on aura un autre bébé ! je veux de cet autre bébé ! et si jamais tu n'es pas enceinte, je t'en ferai un ! »** sourit il

**« Alors tu veux un autre bébé ? » **demande je

**« Oui ! oui, bien sûr ! bien sûr que je veux un autre bébé ! j'y ai déjà pensé tu sais mais… je n'ai pas osé t'en parlé ! je veux ce bébé ! plus que tout ! pas toi ? » **me demande t il avec un petit sourire

**« Si… si… »**

Il m'embrasse tendrement en me soufflant un « et bien tu vois ! » et il m'entraîne au chaud sous les couvertures. Je me blotti au chaud contre lui. Il m'enlace et pose une main sur mon ventre. Il dépose un baiser dans mes cheveux et y enfoui son visage, me serrant encore plus fort.

Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer à quel point je suis soulagée ! J'ai réussi à dire à Bill que j'avais une nouvelle fois du retard et il n'est pas fâché ! Mieux ! Il veut de cet éventuel nouveau bébé. Il veut un nouveau bébé ! Je souris doucement avant de poser ma main avec la sienne, sur mon ventre. Et puis je m'endors. Au chaud dans ses bras.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Il est 14 heures. J'ai pris rendez-vous avec la gynécomage Graham se matin de bon heure et elle à réussi à me trouver une petite place pour 14h15. Nous sommes lundi. Bien entendu, elle ne travaillait pas le dimanche. La journée d'hier est donc passée très lentement ! Elle a été un vrai supplice ! Nous venons d'arriver dans le hall de l'hôpital. Bill a pris sa journée pour pouvoir m'accompagné. Il tenait absolument à être là. Il a aussi tenu à ce que nous soyons en avance, juste au cas où elle puisse nous prendre plus tôt que prévu. Nous traversons le hall et nous dirigeons vers les escaliers sans faire attention à la secrétaire de l'accueil qui nous demande si elle peut nous aider. Non elle ne peut pas ! Nous connaissons maintenant cet hôpital par cœur ! Nous arrivons bien vite dans la salle d'attente du service de gynécomagie, qui est pleine de monde aujourd'hui ! C'est la première fois que je la vois aussi pleine. Bill me prend doucement la main et la serre dans la sienne. Je regarde les gens autour de nous. Ils nous regardent tous depuis que nous sommes entrés. Je vois dans le regard de certain du dégoût devant l'apparence de mon homme, dans ceux d'autres de la pitié. C'est révoltant ! Mais je sais que Bill ne s'en occupe plus. Le regard des autres ne lui fait plus le moindre effet. Il s'y est habitué et il a compris que ce serait certainement comme ça pour le restant de sa vie… alors il ne s'en formalise plus. Enfin, plus vraiment. Le regard des hommes se pose sur moi. Je n'aime pas ça. Ce regard là, par contre Bill ne l'accepte pas. Et j'en suis plus que consciente ! Je le sens me serrer un peu plus contre lui, comme pour montrer à tout le monde dans cette pièce que je suis à lui, qu'ils n'ont absolument rien à espérer. Je n'ai jamais aimé ça. Je déteste que tous me regardent avec cette drôle de lueur dans les yeux. Etre une vélane n'est vraiment pas un don du ciel…

La porte du cabinet du docteur Graham s'ouvre et une femme très, très enceinte en sort, suivie de son mari et de ses deux autres enfants. Le plus grand ne doit pas voir plus de 7ans. Je souris en les voyant et je sens la main de Bill serrer encore plus la mienne. La médicomage sort à son tour et nous sourit lorsqu'elle nous voit. Il n'est pas encore 14h15 mais elle nous fait tout de même signe d'entrer. Bill avait raison, nous avons bien fait de venir avant. Lorsque la porte du bureau se referme derrière moi, j'ai l'estomac qui se serre. Un énorme noeud ! Elle nous sourit et nous invite à nous asseoir.

**« Alors ? »** commence t elle en souriant **« Comment allez vous ? »**

**« Bien, bien… »** répons Bill

**« Mais nous irons certainement mieux lorsque nous serons sûrs… »** dis je

**« Je comprends ! »** dit elle en se levant. **« Venez avec moi ! »**

Je me lève et je la suis. Bill hésite quelques secondes mais fini par nous suivre lui aussi. Le docteur Graham me demande de m'allonger sur la table d'auscultation et de relever ma manche. C'st ce que je fait. Elle va me faire une prise de sang. Je l'ai déjà fait pour Lucy, sauf que ce n'était pas elle mais une infirmière. Elle prélève un peu de mon sang et nous regarde en souriant.

**« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ! »** assure t elle en sortant.

Nous sommes seuls. La dernière fois, les résultats ont mis presque un quart d'heure à arriver. J'espère que ce sera moins long cette fois ! Je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable d'attendre encore longtemps ! Je m'assois face à Bill qui avance pour se caler contre moi. Il passe ses bras autour de mes épaules, comme pour me dire de ne pas m'en faire. Je soupire d'aise et j'enroule mes bras autour de ses hanches, la tête posée contre son torse. Et nous attendons.

Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps est passé mais la porte fini par s'ouvrir. Et la médicomage réapparaît. Mon cœur commence alors à battre à une vitesse folle. Elle nous fait signe de revenir nous asseoir dans le bureau. Nous la suivons une fois de plus. Elle s'installe et regarde les résultats une nouvelle fois. Elle lève le visage vers nous et…

**« Vous êtes bien enceinte Mme Weasley ! Toutes mes félicitations ! »** Déclare t elle un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Oh Merlin ! Je suis enceinte ! Waouh ! Je… je n'aurais pas cru que cette nouvelle me fasse autant… me fasse autant plaisir… je vais avoir un bébé ! Je sens la main de Bill serer plus fort la mienne. Je me tourne vers lui, il sourit largement. Je souris à mon tour et avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que se soit, Bill intervient.

**« Combien ? »** demande t il **« Enfin je veux dire… combien de temps, de… »**

**« Quelques trois petites semaines. Ce bébé sera donc très certainement là pour l'été… je dirais la mi-juillet… »** nous dit elle **« Je vais vous donner un rendez vous pour la première écographie dans trois semaines… »**

Elle sort son carnet d'un tiroir et note notre rendez-vous. Elle me tend le papier.

**« Je suppose que ce bébé est bien désiré… »** ajoute t elle en nous regardant tour à tour.

Je me tourne vers Bill et je sais que, oui, ce bébé est absolument et définitivement voulu.

**« Oui… »** répond je, les larmes dans la voix.

**« Bien ! c'est parfait dans ce cas ! »** nous sourit elle **« Oh et, comment va la petite Lucy ? »** demande t elle

**« Elle va très bien ! »** répond Bill **« Elle a fêté son premier anniversaire avant hier! »**

**« Oh ! j'aurais bien aimé la voir ! »** déclare la médicomage

**« Nous vous l'emmènerons dans trois semaines si vous voulez… »** propose Bill

**« Avec grand plaisir ! »** approuve t elle en se levant

Bill et moi nous levons aussi. Si je n'ai rien dis jusqu'à présent c'est parce que j'en suis tout simplement incapable. Je vais avoir un autre bébé ! Par Merlin ! Je suis tellement… tellement contente ! A ce moment précis, je me fiche de la guerre, des attaques, des missions pour l'Ordre et de tout ces morts à l'extérieur. Je vais avoir un bébé ! Quelle meilleure nouvelle que celle là ?!

Bill me soutient et m'entraîne vers la sortie du bureau. La gynécomage nous ouvre la porte. Elle serre chaleureusement la main de Bill avant de me la tendre à moi aussi. Je sors alors de mes pensées et je la lui serre doucement.

**« Encore toutes mes félicitations ! »** nous dit elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

**« Merci… » **souffle je alors.

Nous sortons complètement du bureau et elle appelle une autre personne. Une femme seule. Lorsque la porte se referme, Bill se tourne vers moi, tout sourire et me soulève dans ses bras en me faisant tourner. Il s'arrête et sans pour autant me déposer au sol, il m'embrasse passionnément. Je passe mes bras autour de sa nuque et je me sers fort contre lui. Il me relâche alors un peu et nous nous rendons compte que tout le monde nous regarde. Il me dépose le plus doucement possible au sol et sans enlever son bras de ma taille, il se tourne vers l'assistance et déclare…

**« On va avoir un bébé ! »**

Des « Ho ! » s'élèvent alors dans toute la salle et les gens nous félicites avec de grands sourires. Certains se lèvent même pour venir nous serrer la main. Nous réussissons finalement à nous sortir de la foule et nous nous retrouvons enfin seuls dans les escaliers. Bill se penche alors vers moi et m'embrasse de nouveau. Il se détache doucement de moi et sèche les larmes de joies qui ont coulées sur mes joues avec ses pouces.

**« Et si on allait chercher Lucy et l'annoncer à tout le monde ? »** demande t il ému lui aussi

Je hoche doucement la tête et il nous fait transplaner.

Nous arrivons au Terrier. Nous y avons laissé Lucy en partant pour l'hôpital. Nous n'avons dit à personne où nous allions et pour qu'elle raison. On ne voulait pas leur donner de faux espoirs. Nous leur avons juste dit que nous avions quelque chose de très important à faire. Personne n'a posé de question. Mais il voulaient tous savoir où nous allions et pour y faire quoi. Ils vont être servis ! Nous frappons à la porte de la cuisine puis nous entrons sans attendre de réponse. Il n'y a personne dans la cuisine, nous passons donc au salon. Ils ne sont tous là. Il y les jumeaux, Molly, Ginny, Charly et Elena. Bien entendu, nous sommes lundi, Arthur doit travailler ! tant pis, nous le lui annoncerons lorsqu'il rentrera ce soir ! Ils sont tous assis soit dans le canapé, soit à même le sol en train de dévorer des crêpes. Lorsque Lucy nous voit, elle se remet bien vite sur ses pieds et se met à courir maladroitement vers nous.

**« Maman ! »** s'écrit elle

Je lui souris largement en m'agenouillant au sol pour l'accueillir dans mes bras. Mais comme elle ne tient pas encore bien dans sa course, elle fini par tomber sur les fesses avant de m'avoir rejoint. Je la vois froncer les sourcils et le nez et j'ai peur pendant une seconde que toute la maison ne résonne des pleurs de ma fille. Mais non. Elle se relève comme si de rien n'était et reprend doucement sa course dans mes bras. Je la soulève et je l'embrasse. Elle est pleine de chocolat ! Elle en a partout ! Jusque sur le front. Je ris en embrassant un bout de joue épargné par son goût très, très prononcé pour le chocolat et je la passe doucement à Bill à qui elle tend maintenant les bras.

Nous embrassons tout le monde puis nous nous installons dans le canapé, non loin de Molly. Bill remet Lucy par terre et elle se jette immédiatement sur une nouvelle crème que Fred lui tartine de chocolat d'un coup de baguette. Bill s'apprête à prendre la parole mais Ginny qui ne s'en ait pas rendu compte est plus rapide que lui.

**« Je vais donc prendre la pédiatromagie… je crois que c'est le mieux pour moi… »** dit elle

**« Oui, je pense aussi ! »** déclare Molly **« Mais, tu dois te souvenir que ce n'est pas le plus simple chérie ! tu vas devoir travailler dur ! »**

**« Je sais maman ! je sais ne t'en fais pas ! »** sourit ma belle sœur en prenant une tasse sur la table.

**« Et bien, j'ai deux choses à vous dire ! »** déclare alors Bill avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne lui coupe la parole.

Il se redresse un peu derrière moi.

**« D'abord, Ginny a choisi la pédiatromagie, Fred et Georges, j'ai gagné, vous me devez vingt gallions ! si vous croyez que j'avais oublié, vous vous êtes mis le doigt dans l'œil ! je n'ai absolument rien oublié du soir de la naissance de ma fille, même pas notre petit pari ! » **déclare t il

Il lance aux jumeaux un sourire carnassier. Quat à eux, ils n'en mènent pas large et je crois bien qu'eux, ils avaient oubliés !

**« Ensuite, et surtout le plus important, Fleur et moi allons avoir un bébé ! »** déclare t il, tout fier

Le silence se fait. Tous les regards sont tournés vers nous. Et puis, une fraction de seconde plus tard, Bill et moi nous retrouvons emprisonnés dans les bras de Molly qui en pleure presque de joie. Les autres Weasley viennent eux aussi nous enlacer et nous féliciter chaleureusement. Ils nous parlent tous en même temps, à tel point que c'en est incompréhensible ! Nous réussissons à nous dégager difficilement de leur étreinte.

**« Oh mais c'est absolument merveilleux ! »** s'exclame Molly les mains toujours devant sa bouche, émue aux larmes **« Un nouveau bébé ! c'est fantastique ! »**

Arthur l'oblige à se rasseoir sur le canapé de peur de la voir s'évanouir comme lorsque nous lui avons annoncé que j'étais enceinte de Lucy. Je souris à cette pensée. Il nous avait fallu plus de dix minutes pour la faire revenir parmi nous ! Elle sèche doucement ses larmes et se relève pour attraper Lucy, toujours assise au sol qui n'a sans doute pas compris ce qu'il vient de ce passer. Elle la soulève et lui dit :

**« Tu te rends compte mon petit ange ! tu vas avoir un petit frère ! »**

**« Ou une petite sœur ! »** précise je

**« Fère ? »** demande la petite voix de ma fille

Tout le monde éclate de rire.

**« Vous allez rester dîner n'est ce pas ? que nous puissions fêter ça ? »** demande Molly pleine d'espoir

**« Bien entendu ! »** répond je

Molly se met alors à sourire encore plus largement, si c'est possible bien entendu, et se lève pour commencer à préparer le dîner. Il n'et même pas 15 heures et lorsque les jumeaux le lui font remarquer, elle leur répond que pour que tout le monde soit nourri convenablement ce soir, elle doit s'y mettre dès maintenant. En n'oubliant pas de leur préciser qu'à la prochaine remarque qu'ils lui feront, ils seront invités à l'aider à éplucher les pommes de terre.

Il est presque minuit. Nous venons d'arriver à la maison. Nous avons ben entendu passé la soirée au Terrier. Le dîner de Molly était excellent ! Nous avons passé la soirée à parler de choses et d'autres mais le sujet revenait encore et toujours sur le futur nouveau petit Weasley. Ils sont tous absolument ravis. Je me doutais bien, de toute façon, que la nouvelle ferait l'unanimité ! Et Ginny ne s'est pas privée pour nous rappeler que nous avions promis qu'elle serait la marraine du second. Mais ni Bill, ni moi n'avions oublié. Bien entendu qu'elle sera sa marraine ! Bill vient de coucher Lucy qui s'est endormie dans ses bras avant même la fin du repas. Il vient vite me rejoindre dans notre chambre. Je suis déjà au chaud sous la couette. La nuit est froide. Très froide, ce soir. Mon homme se déshabille et lorsqu'il me voit frissonner violement, il allume la cheminée de notre chambre. Puis il vient se coucher prés de moi. Il m'enlace avec toutes les précautions du monde et dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Il pose doucement sa main sur mon ventre et je le sens sourire.

**« Il va falloir que j'écrive à Gabrielle pour le lui annoncer… »** dis je

**« Hum… »**

**« Et il faut aussi aller l'annoncer à papa ! et au reste de ma famille ! »**

**« Hum, hum… »**

**« Chéri ? »** demande je après un petit moment de silence

**« Oui ? »**

**« Je voudrais faire venir Gabrielle pour Noël… »**

**« Fleur ! c'est trop dangereux ! »** répond il en se détachant un peu de moi

**« Oh ! Bill ! s'il te plait ! tu sais qu'on fera attention ! nous ne sortirons pas ! je la vois tellement peu ! » **insiste je

**« Fleur… »**

**« Oh chéri… »**

Je lui fais un petit sourire. Ce sourire devant lequel on ne me refuse jamais rien… il soupire et je sais que j'ai gagné.

**« Très bien ! tu as gagné ! mais seulement pour quelques jours ! pas pour toutes les vacances ! »** capitule t il

**« C'est parfait ! »** souris je

Je me redresse un peu et je l'embrasse tendrement.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

C'est la froide lumière du soleil qui me réveille ce matin. Je me retourne doucement pour me blottir contre mon homme, mais il n'y a plus personne dans le lit. Il est 9h30 à l'horloge de notre chambre. Bill est déjà partit travailler. Je ne me suis même pas réveillée lorsque son réveil a sonné ! Je devais vraiment avoir besoin de sommeil. Je m'étire de tout mon long et je me lève doucement. Je frissonne au contact du sol glacé sur mes pieds. Je mets mon peignoir de soie et je sors de ma chambre. Il faut que j'aille voir si Lucy est réveillée. C'est étonnant qu'elle ne le soit toujours pas. D'habitude, elle se réveille vers 8 heures. Je l'apprête à ouvrir la porte de la chambre de ma fille lorsque je suis prise d'un violent haut le cœur. Je cours vers la salle de bain et je m'y enferme. Génial ! Les nausées commencent ! Je croyais avoir encore quelques jours de répit avant de devoir me précipiter dans la salle de bain dès que je mettrais le pied par terre. Quelle plaie !

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je peux enfin sortir de la salle d'eau sans crainte. Et je retourne à ce que j'étais sensé faire au départ, aller chercher ma fille. J'entre dans sa chambre. Elle est assise au beau de son petit lit et elle joue avec son lapin rose, sa sucette à la bouche. Elle est parfaitement réveillée.

**« Bonjour mon ange… »** lui dis en la soulevant

Elle s'accroche à mon cou, j'embrasse tendrement sa joue et elle cale sa tête contre mon épaule.

**« Tu as bien dormi chérie ? Tu as été sage ce matin dit moi… »** Continu je en descendant a la cuisine.

Elle secoue doucement la tête pour dire oui. Je ris doucement. Elle semble soudain très, très fatiguée… quel cinéma ! Lorsque nous arrivons dans la cuisine, le déjeuné est prêt et fumant sur la table. J'installe Lucy dans sa chaise et je lui tends son biberon de lait au chocolat chaud. Elle se met alors à l'avaler goulûment. Je me sers un grand bol de chocolat et je me fais quelques tartines. Lorsque Lucy les vois, elle lâche son biberon et tend ses petits bras potelés vers moi. Je souris et je lui mets deux devant elle. Et c'est les tartines qu'elle dévore avec appétit à présent. Et elle s'en met partout en un rien de temps !

Une fois son petit estomac bien rempli, je la monte à la salle de bain pour la débarbouiller un peu. Je l'habille simplement et nous descendons au salon. Je la pose au sol, prés de ses jouets alors que je m'installe confortablement dans le canapé. Non ! Il faut que j'écrive à papa et à Gabrielle ! Alors je me lève et je demande à Kandy de surveiller Lucy pendant que je vais chercher mon papier à lettre à l'étage. Je redescends bien vite et je m'installe à la petite table du salon alors que l'elfe retourne à ses tâches. Et je commence à écrire à Gabrielle.

_Chérie,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Comment se passent tes cours ? Et comment va Thomas ? J'ai une bonne nouvelle, tu vas passer les fêtes avec nous. Bill est d'accord pour que tu vienne quelques jours après Noël, lorsque nous repartirons de chez papa._

_Mais se n'est pas le plus important. Si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est pour te dire quelque chose de bien plus important. J'aurais préféré ne pas te l'écrire et te le dire de vive voix mais… je ne sais pas quand je pourrais le faire. Alors je t'écris. _

_Je suis enceinte ! Je vais avoir un nouveau bébé ! Nous l'avons appris hier après midi et nous en sommes ravis ! Bill et moi sommes aux anges ! Tu te rends compte ? Un nouveau bébé ! Je suis tellement contente !_

_Voilà, je tenais à te l'apprendre au plus vite. J'espère que tu seras aussi contente que moi !_

_Je t'embrasse fort…_

_Fleur._

Je relis ma lettre. Elle est parfaite. Je la plie soigneusement et je la mets dans une enveloppe de parchemin que je cèle. J'appelle le hibou de Bill et il s'en va bien vite avec ma lettre. Je ne préfère pas écrire à papa. Nous irons le voir ce soir. Se sera beaucoup mieux !

Un bébé… un nouveau bébé…

* * *

**_à suivre samedi..._**


	39. Chapter 39

**un petit problème d'ordi (totalement indépendant de ma volonté bien sur!) combiné à la rentrée...**

**et j'ai un peu de retard! j'en suis désolée!! j'ai voulu vous le mettre hier, mais le site n'a pas voulu me le publier!! lol c'est a lui qu'il faut s'en prendre, pas à moi! lol**

**j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!!**

**bisous à tous!!**

**lilyjade**

_**

* * *

**_

_**39. **_

Cela fait maintenant un peu plus d'un mois et demi que nous avons appris ma nouvelle grossesse. Bill et moi sommes bien entendu toujours aux anges. Vous imaginez, un nouveau bébé ?! C'est fantastique ! Nous sommes allés voir papa le lendemain soir. Il a été très surpris mais ravis pour nous. J'ai même vu une petite larme couler sur sa joue. Je sais qu'il est content de devenir de nouveau grand père. Même si il m'a dit en riant qu'il trouvait que nous allions un peu vite, je sais qu'il est aussi comptant que nous de l'arrivée de ce bébé. Il a tout de suite fait venir mes grands parents qui eux aussi ont laissés éclater leur joie. Mes grands-mères ont même fondue en larme ! Toutes les deux ! Comme lors de l'annonce de l'arrivée de Lucy. J'ai également reçu une réponse à la lettre que j'avais envoyée à Gabrielle. Elle était euphorique ! bien entendu, on ne peut pas vraiment exprimer correctement ses sentiments à travers une lettre mais je suis certaine qu'elle me fera une démonstration de sa joie lorsque nous nous verrons pour Noël.

Noël ! bien entendu ! Noël arrive bientôt ! Et nous devons bien entendu trouver des cadeaux pour tout le monde. Et ce n'est pas chose facile ! Ce qui est le plus dur, c'est de trouver un magasin ouvert. Il n'y en a plus un seul. Nous avons été obligé d'aller du côté moldu pour nos achats ! C'est insensé !

Cette fichu guerre gâche vraiment la vie de tout le monde.

En parlant de la guerre, Molly a reçus, il y a quelques jours, une lettre de Ronald qui disait qu'Harry et lui seraient de retour pour les fêtes. Hermione, elle, irait les passer dans sa famille mais elle les rejoindrait au Terrier par la suite. Ils ont même prévu de passer quelques temps avec nous. Une ou deux semaines d'après Molly. Et elle est aux anges ! Et c'est sans parler de la joie de Ginny ! Elle trépigne tout simplement d'impatience ! J'ai la très nette impression que les fêtes de cette année se passeront dans bien plus de joie que celles des années précédentes !

Mais bien entendu, tout n'est pas redevenu rose ! bien au contraire ! Malgré le fait que Harry, Ron et Hermione aient terminés leur « mission » comme tout le monde l'appelle, Voldemort est loin d'être détruit. Et ses acolytes attaquent encore. La semaine dernière, c'est le ministère qui a été attaqué. Les mangemorts ont pénétrés au sein du bâtiment et ont, Merlin seul sait comment, réussi à trouver et à délivrer les mangemorts que les aurors avaient arrêtés et enfermés là bas. Le professeur McGonagall pense qu'il y a une taupe parmi les aurors. Enfin, parmi les employés du ministère en général en fait. C'est fou, on ne peut plus faire confiance à personne de nos jours ! C'en est désolant, désespérant !

Il y a quinze jours, nous avions rendez vous pour ma première écographie. D'après la gynécomage, tout va bien. Mais elle a tout de même remarqué que le bébé avait bien plus de place que nécessaire à l'intérieur de mon ventre. « Un peu trop développé pour un stade si peu avancé de ma grossesse » m'a-t-elle dit. Bill et moi nous sommes inquiétés mais elle nous assuré que ce n'était rien de grave. Que le bébé aurait plus de place pour se développer et que je grossirais certainement un peu plus. Ça nous a rassuré mais pas vraiment tout a fait. Il y a forcement une raison à ce développement non ? Mais elle nous a affirmé que si il y avait un quelconque problème, elle le verrait lors de la prochaine écographie. Elle a aussi précisé qu'il ne fallait pas que nous nous fassions de soucis, qu'elle croie savoir à quoi était dû ce développement et qu'elle nous le dirait lorsqu'elle en sera bien certaine, en janvier pour la prochaine écographie. Nous n'avons pas pu en avoir une avant, le docteur Graham partant en vacance avec sa famille pour les fêtes. Nous avons également emmené Lucy avec nous lors de ce rendez vous. La médicomage a été ravi de la voir. Elle nous a dit qu'elle été très belle et que nous l'avions très bien réussie. J'aime lorsque les gens s'extasient et complimentent mon bébé...

Aujourd'hui, Bill ne travaille pas. Il était en mission cette nuit et il n'a plus assez de forces pour aller à la banque. Evidemment ! La pleine lune est ce soir ! Je lui avais pourtant dit qu'il était bien trop fatigué pour faire cette mission mais il ne m'a pas écoutée ! Encore ! Il m'a dit que ce n'était qu'une mission d'observation, qu'il n'y allait pas avoir la moindre action, qu'il allait passer la nuit à surveiller la maison d'un membre du ministère. Celui que nous soupçonnons d'être la taupe. Le point positif, c'est qu'ils ont eu la preuve que cet homme est bel et bien un mangemort. Le point négatif, c'est qu'il est 14 heures et que mon homme n'est toujours pas levé ! J'ai fait déjeuner Lucy et je viens de la coucher à l'instant. Je ressors de sa chambre et j'entre dans la mienne. Bill est allongé au milieu du lit, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon, le drap blanc délicatement déposé au bas de ses anches. Je souris et je referme doucement la porte. Je m'approche le plus doucement possible de lui et je m'allonge à ses côtés. Il grogne un peu et tourne son visage vers moi. Il dort toujours à point fermé. Je souris doucement et je passe un de mes doigts sur une des cicatrices qui barrent son si beau visage. Il frissonne. Ma main quitte son visage pour aller se perdre dans ses longs cheveux roux. Ils sont détachés, ils le sont rarement. Même lorsqu'il dort il les attache. Mais pas cette fois. Il n'a pas dû avoir la force de le faire. Ma main se pose sur sa nuque, juste en dessous de son oreille et je caresse tendrement sa joue de mon pouce. Il grogne de nouveau et cette fois, il ouvre lentement les yeux. Il semble mettre un peu de temps à se rendre compte de ce qui se passe mais il me souris bien vite.

**« Bonjour mon chéri… »** souffle je

**« Hum… »** grogne t il

Je dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il sourit de plus belle.

**« Pourquoi tu me réveilles ? »** demande t il, la voix encore toute ensommeillée **« Je faisait un si beau rêve… »**

Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire carnassier avant de me tirer au dessus de lui et de m'embrasser. J'éclate de rire lorsqu'il me laisse enfin un peu respirer.

**« Il est 14 heures chéri… il faut que tu te lèves ! »** lui dis je

**« Hum… non… »**

Je ris de plus belle et je me dégage de lui en douceur pour ne pas lui faire mal.

**« Ca te dirait pas une petite sieste ? »** demande t il plein d'espoir

**« Mais enfin tu viens de te réveiller ! et tu veux déjà te rendormir ? »** dis je faussement outrée **« Tu vas me délaisser toute la journée pour ne faire que dormir ? »**

Il éclate de rire en se mettant sur le flan pour mieux me voir.

**« Serais ce un moyen détourné de me faire un proposition indécente ? »** demande t il

**« Peut être bien qui sais… »** répond je en riant

**« Si y a que ça pour te faire plaisir ! »** déclare t il en m'attrapant pour me faire passer sous lui **« Les femmes enceintes c'est le pied ! »**

J'éclate littéralement de rire alors que mon homme fait passer les draps sur nous.

Il est un tout petit peu plus de 16 heures. Bill est moi n'avons toujours pas consentis à nous lever. Nous n'avons aucune raison de le faire. Nous ne devons aller nulle part, personne ne doit venir nous voir et Lucy dort toujours. Mais ça ne devrait pas durer. Elle ne dors jamais autant, elle ne va s'en doute pas tarder à se réveiller.

Je suis allongée sur le dos, le drap remonté sur mes seins. Bill quant à lui, est étendu sur le ventre, une main sur mon ventre qu'il caresse doucement, d'un air rêveur, la tête posée sur ma poitrine.

On est bien là…

Le feu de la cheminée de notre chambre ronfle doucement et réchauffe ainsi la pièce. Tout est calme, il n'y a pas un seul bruit. C'set parfait. Je passe distraitement mes doigts dans les longs cheveux de mon homme (que Molly lui a encore demandé de couper ! mais moi je les aime comme ça…). Il est en train de se rendormir doucement. Mon pauvre chéri. Si il continu de dormir comme ça, la nuit a être très longue ! Pour lui, comme pour moi ! Cette pleine lune ne devrait pas être trop pénible mais si il n'est pas fatigué, il ne pourra en aucun cas s'endormir ! Et si il a mal en plus de ça… moi non plus je ne dormirais pas… et puis, il n'ira certainement pas travailler demain non plus. C'est une chance que Mr McCover soit un membre de l'Ordre. Depuis peu, certes, mais un membre tout de même. Il connaît ainsi les dates des missions de Bill et lui donne sa journée du lendemain pour qu'il se repose un peu. Mais il lui donne aussi les lendemains de pleine lune. Et nous lui en sommes très reconnaissants. Il dit que ''de toute façon, il n'y a plus de travail ! Alors à quoi bon le forcer à venir ! Si il y a une urgence, nous l'appellerons !''

Plus de travail… c'est affligent ! Qui pourrait avoir besoin d'un conjureur de sort ? Vous allez me dire que par les temps qui courent, tout le monde à besoin d'un conjureur de sort ! Mais non. Et pour cause, les gans ne sortent plus de chez eux, alors forcement !

Je suis sortie de mes pensées par les pleurs de Lucy. Quand je vous disais qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller ! se qui est étrange, c'est que d'habitude, elle ne pleure pas mais elle m'appelle lorsqu'elle se réveille… alors je me lève, j'enfile vite les vêtements que je portais lorsque je suis venu réveiller Bill et je dis à ce dernier de se lever aussi. Mais il grogne et se retourne. Je soupire et je lève les yeux au ciel de découragement. Mais les pleurs de mon bébé redoublent alors je sors vite de ma chambre pour ma rendre dans la sienne. Elle est allongée dans son lit, les couvertures rejetées et de grosses larmes coulent sur ses petites joues rondes. Je me penche et je la soulève doucement.

**« Chut mon ange… tout va bien, je suis là… »** murmure je à son oreille

Mais ça n'a pas l'air de la rassurer. Bien au contraire. Mais enfin qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Je vais m'asseoir dans la chaise à bascule prés de la fenêtre et je la berce doucement. Je passe alors une main dans ses cheveux puis sur son front…

Par Merlin mais elle est brûlante ! Je comprends pourquoi elle pleure autant ! Je me lève vite et je vais chercher de quoi prendre sa température.

40,1…

Oh Merlin ! Mais elle allait parfaitement bien tout à l'heure lorsque je l'aie couchée ! Je le serre doucement contre moi et je saisi sa couverture de laine avec laquelle je la couvre pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid. Et je descends rapidement à la cuisine. Il me faut de la potion pour faire baisser sa fièvre et vite ! Mais il n'y en a nulle part. nous n'avons pas été malade et nous n'y avons absolument pas pensé !

**« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? »** demande la voix de Bill derrière moi

**« Elle a beaucoup de fièvre ! et nous n'avons pas de potion pour la faire baisser ! »** lui répond je maintenant vraiment inquiète.

Il s'approche de nous et passe à son tour la main sur le front de notre fille. Il me regarde inquiet et me la prend des bras pour essayer de la calmer un peu. Mais rien n'y fait.

**« On va l'emmener à St Mangouste ! »** déclare t il

Et sans me rendre mon bébé, il se dirige vers le salon, fait apparaître son couffin et la dépose à l'intérieur.

**« Ne la prends pas ! »** ordonne t il **« Si elle est malade, je ne veux pas que toi ou le bébé le soyez aussi ! attends moi, je vais m'habiller ! »**

Et il monte à l'étage. Mon pauvre petit ange! Bill a raison, je ne dois pas prendre le risque de tomber malade, ce serait mauvais pour le bébé mais je ne supporte pas de l'entendre pleurer comme ça ! Je m'apprête à la prendre à mon cou quand Bill redescend, tout habillé, sa cane à la main. Il soulève Lucy mais je vois bien qu'il ne pourra pas le faire bien longtemps, il est épuisé !

**« Donne la moi… »** lui dis je

**« Fleur pense… »**

**« Oui, je sais ! mais Bill ne fais pas l'enfant s'il te plait ! tu es bien trop faible ! »**

Il fini par se résigner et me met la petite dans les bras. Je la serre doucement contre moi et Bill va chercher nos manteaux. Il me passe le mien et nous sortons. C'et moi qui nous fait transplaner jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Arrivés là bas, Bill et moi montons immédiatement en pédiatromagie. Je déteste cet hôpital ! J'y ai passé bien trop de temps pour une seule personne, en une seule vie ! Arrivés à la salle d'attente, il n'y a beaucoup de monde, beaucoup trop de monde. Bill et moi nous asseyons et il s'empresse de prendre la petite dans ses bras. Elle n'a toujours pas cessé de pleurer. Ça me fend le cœur. Mon petit ange…

C'est alors que Ginny entre dans la salle d'attente, vêtu de sa blouse blanche, elle est très jolie. Elle discute avec un homme qui doit avoir la trentaine. Mais son sourire s'efface immédiatement lorsqu'elle nous voit. Elle s'écarte de l'homme et se précipite vers nous.

**« Elle est malade ? »** demande t elle

**« Elle a beaucoup de fièvre ! »** réponds je **« Et avec tout ce monde, notre pédiatromage ne va pas nous prendre avant une bonne heure ! »**

Ginny fronce les sourcils et caresse doucement les cheveux de Lucy.

**« Venez avec moi, je vais m'occuper d'elle ! »** nous dit l'homme avec qui parlait Ginny, qui n'a pas bougé

Ginny nous fait signe que nous pouvons lui faire confiance et nous le suivons. Il nous fait entrer dans le bureau du fond, Ginny est venue elle aussi.

**« Ne vous en faites pas »** nous dit l'homme **« Je suis le docteur Rowley, je suis pédiatromage. »**

Il nous sourit.

**« Je suis sensé former Ginny aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas à mon cabinet… »** explique t il

Maintenant c'est à Ginny qu'il sourit. Je vois Bill lui lancer un regard mauvais. Non mais vraiment !

**« Comment s'appelle cette belle jeune fille ? »** demande t il en prenant Lucy, qui pleure toujours, dans ses bras

**« C'est Lucy, c'est ma petite nièce ! »** répond Ginny

Il acquiesce et l'emmène derrière un paravent. Ginny le suis et Bill et moi également. Bill plus vite que moi d'ailleurs. Je crois qu'il ne veut pas laisser notre fille seule avec cet homme. Il a pourtant l'air très gentil ! Le pédiatromage se met alors à défaire le pyjama de Lucy. Oui, je l'avais changée en la couchant et je n'ai pas pris le temps de lui mettre une robe avant de partir. Et il l'ausculte. Il prend sa température, regarde sa gorge et ses oreilles. Puis il l'écoute respirer et la rhabille.

**« C'est une grippe ! »** déclare t il **« Je vais lui donner quelque chose pour faire baisser la fièvre et je vais vous faire une ordonnance. »**

Il revient dans le bureau et me tend Lucy. Mais c'est Bill qui se met entre nous.

**« Non Fleur, c'est la grippe ! pense au bébé ! »** me dit il

**« Quel bébé ? »** demande Rowley

**« Je suis enceinte… de deux mois… »** répond je

**« Oh ! alors attendez ! »**

Il se lève et retourne derrière le paravent. Il revient immédiatement avec deux fioles dans les mains. Une orange et l'autre verte.

**« Comme je suppose que vous n'allez pas attendre six jours qu'elle ne soit plus contagieuse, je vais lui donner une potion pour qu'elle ne le soit plus dès maintenant. Il diminuera un peu l'effet de la potion contre la fièvre mais pas énormément. »** explique t il

Il nous désigne la potion orange.

**« Il suffit juste que vous en mettiez dans son biberon. Que se soit un biberon d'eau, de lait ou de jus de fruit… attendez deux heures après la potion contre la fièvre pour la lui donner. »** Précise t il** « C'est la même chose pour la potion contre la fièvre… dans le biberon ! attendez… »**

Il se lève de nouveau et revient avec un biberon et une petite bouteille en verre qui contient du jus de fruit. Il y met la potion verte, celle contre la fièvre et la mélange avec un peu de jus de fruit. Il tend le tout à Bill qui le fait boire à Lucy. Elle boit le contenu du biberon difficilement mais le termine bien vite. Il n'y avait presque rien dedans. Et elle commence à se calmer un peu. Je soupire, soulagée. Je n'en pouvais plus de l'entendre pleurer comme ça… ça me brisait le cœur… mon petit ange qui souffre…

Il nous donne l'autre potion et nous fait l'ordonnance. Je lui demande s'il peut y mettre plusieurs flacon de cette potion contre la fièvre, juste au cas ou… puis il nous salut et nous partons. Ginny nous accompagne. C'est elle qui porte Lucy. Elle s'est arrêtée de pleurer mais elle est encore secouée de violents sanglots. Nous transplanons à la maison et Ginny repart après avoir déposé Lucy dans son lit. Elle s'est endormie, épuisée d'avoir tant pleurée mais aussi par sa fièvre et par cette vilaine grippe. La grippe ! C'est insensé ! Où a-t-elle bien pu attraper la grippe ?!

Je soupire en me laissant enfin tomber dans le canapé, dans les bras de Bill. Je cale ma tête dans les creux de son cou et il passe ses bras autour de ma taille pour mettre ses mains sur mon ventre. Je souris. C'était pareil pour Lucy. C'est comme si ce ventre le fascinait !

**« Je n'aime pas ce type ! »** dit il alors **« Ce docteur Rowley ! »**

**« Pourquoi ça ? moi je le trouve très bien ! je me demande même si on ne devrait pas changer de pédiatromage et le prendre lui… »** répond je

**« Certainement pas non ! »** déclare Bill sur un ton sans réplique

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué ! t'as vu comme il regarde Ginny ? ce mec est un pervers ! »**

Je soupire violemment. Un pervers ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !

**« Non mais vraiment ! cet homme n'a rien d'un pervers Bill ! tu ne l'aimes pas juste parce que tu as l'impression qu'il drague Ginny ! »**

**« Oui et alors ? ce mec n'a pas le droit de draguer ma petite sœur ! il est plus vieux que moi ! elle n'a que 18 ans ! il pourrait être son père ! » **s'écrit il

**« N'abuse pas Bill ! il n'a pas l'âge d'être son père ! tu exagères ! »**

**« Oui et bien c'est du pareil au même tout ça ! il drague ma petite sœur ! »** répète t il en accentuant sur ''petite sœur''

**« Chéri, tu sais que ta sœur se mariera un jour et qu'elle aura des enfants ! qu'est ce que tu feras hein ? tu passeras sont mari à tabac ? et puis, je croyais qu'elle était folle amoureuse de Harry depuis des années ! »** dis je

**« Mais Harry c'est pas pareil ! j'aime beaucoup Harry ! et c'est lui qui épousera Ginny et lui fera des enfants ! mais… »**

**« Alors tu n'as rien à craindre du docteur Rowley ! »**

**« Mais je… »**

**« Stop ! Bill ça suffit ! tu t'enfonces chéri ! »** le coupe je

Il se met à grogner et je me retourne en riant pour l'embrasser.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Nous sommes le 24 décembre. Il est presque 1 heure du matin et je suis épuisée ! Nous sommes chez papa. Les derniers invités viennent de partir. Cette année, étant donné qu'il n'y a plus de Samantha, nous n'avons pas eu à supporter sa famille. Et papa a pu inviter tous les membres de la famille de maman. Certaines personnes que je n'avais vues depuis des années ! Ils ont tous beaucoup aimés Bill, même si ils ont étaient très surpris par son apparence au premier regard. Evidemment, ils pensaient tous que j'épouserais un homme très beau et très riche. Mais ils ne s'en sont pas formalisés bien longtemps. Et ils ont tous étaient fous de Lucy. Ma pauvre chérie qui était encore un peu fatiguée de sa grippe ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Toutes ces personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, tous ces visages inconnus… elle n'a pas voulu quitter mes bras de toute la soirée. Et tout ce que tout le monde a appris avant même que j'ai fini de leur dire bonjour, c'est l'arrivée de notre bébé. Grand-mère Giovanna et Gabrielle se sont pressées de faire une annonce officielle dès qu'elles ont étaient sûres que tous les invités étaient arrivés. Ils ont une nouvelle fois étaient surpris mais très heureux pour Bill et moi. La soirée s'est très bien passée. Le dîné était délicieux et même Lucy qui n'avait pas trop d'appétit ces derniers jours (toujours à cause de cette fichu grippe qui est maintenant guérie) a mangé de tout et même plusieurs fois, pour le plus grand plaisir de mes grands-mères qui ne se lassent pas de la voire manger, marcher ou de l'entendre parler. Nous remontons le couloir qui mène aux chambres. Bill porte contre lui Lucy qui s'est endormie sur le canapé plus tôt dans la soirée et Gabrielle nous suit. Nous arrivons bientôt devant la chambre où dort ma fille. Je me tourne vers mon homme et j'embrasse mon bébé, tout doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Gabrielle s'approche et en fait de même puis Bill entre dans la chambre. Je me tourne vers ma sœur.

**« Ta valise est prête chérie ? »** demande je

**« Bien sûr ! depuis presque une semaine ! »** sourit elle

**« Tant mieux… n'oublie pas que nous serons là le matin du 26 pour le déjeuné »**

**« Je serais prête, ne t'en fais pas ! vous n'aurez pas à m'attendre ! je regrette seulement de ne pas rester plus longtemps… »** répond elle

Je soupire. Elle ne restera pas avec nous jusqu'à la fin de ses vacances. Elle ne restera que quatre jours. C'est dommage mais je veux lui faire prendre le moins de risques possible. Et qui sait ce qu'il peut se passer en quelques jours. Mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. Au moins, je la verrais un peu cette année et c'est déjà ça. Bill ressort de la chambre de Lucy et embrasse Gabrielle. Je l'imita et nous regagnions chacun notre chambre. Il faut que nous soyons au Terrier pour le déjeuné demain matin.

Il est 14 heures. Nous avons tous déjeuné et nous sommes maintenant confortablement installés au salon. Lucy vient de s'endormir dans les bras de Fred qui la garde tout contre lui.

Et, avec nous, il y a Harry et Ron. Ils sont arrivés hier soir. Molly est tout simplement aux anges de les avoir ici. Hermione, elle, arrivera demain matin. Elle a préféré passer la journée avec ses parents. Je peux la comprendre. Ronald est complètement fou de ma fille. Il ne l'avait jamais vue avant. Harry non plus d'ailleurs. Mais ils l'ont tout les deus adorée ! Comment ne pas adorer ma fille me direz vous ! Je suis confortablement installée dans les bras de Bill et je regarde Ginny en face de moi. Elle dévore Harry des yeux. Mais dès que celui-ci la regarde, c'est elle qui détourne le regard. Mais il est loin d'être idiot. Il l'a sans aucun doute remarquée. Je vois à l'expression du visage de ma belle sœur qu'elle meurt d'envie d'aller se mettre dans ses bras, d'être un peu avec lui. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Mais Harry est… distant. Bill et Charly lui ont posés plusieurs questions sur leur fameuse mission et sur ce qu'ils comptaient faire une fois qu'ils repartiraient d'ici. Mais ni Harry ni Ron ne leur ont répondu. Ils disent que nous n'avons pas besoin de savoir, qu'ils ne feront rien d'inconscient et qu'ils feront attention. C'est étrange mais j'ai du mal à les croire. Quelque chose me dit qu'ils ne feront pas tellement attention et qu'ils feront quand même quelque chose d'inconscient. C'set d'ailleurs ce que leur dit Molly à ce moment même. Mais ils soutiennent le contraire. Et comme à chaque fois, ils vont très vite changer de conversation.

**« Alors… est ce que vous savez si c'est une fille ou un garçon ? »** nous demande Ron en parlant du bébé.

C'est bien ce que je disais. Il change de conversation.

**« Non, on sait pas encore ! »** répond Bill

**« Je ne suis enceinte que de deux moi tu sais… encore un peu de patience ! »** termine je

**« Oh… et vous savez quand il est prévu que le bébé naisse ? »** demande une nouvelle fois Ron

**« D'après la gynécomage, il sera là pour la mi-juillet… »** répond Bill

Je voix Ron hocher la tête.

Et la conversation continue. D'abord sur ma nouvelle grossesse puis c'est Molly qui nous raconte comment se sont passés ses différentes grossesses à elle. Et la journée passe tranquillement, sous le signe de la bonne humeur. Tout le monde est là aujourd'hui. La famille Weasley au complet, ou presque. Et je sais que ça fait beaucoup de bien à Molly. elle souffre beaucoup de savoir son plus jeune fils à l'aventure sans savoir précisément où il se trouve, si il est blessé, si il est en danger, se qu'il fait à tout moment, se qu'il compte faire l'heure suivante… et surtout, quand il compte revenir et pour combien de temps.

Il est 23h30 lorsque Bill décide qu'il est temps que nous partions. Nous rassemblons les différents et nombreux cadeaux de Lucy et puis nous embrassons tout le monde en promettant aux jumeaux de venir les voir avec Gabrielle. Et nous partons par la cheminée. Lucy dort une nouvelle fois profondément. Elle s'est réveillée vers 15 heures cet après midi et les jumeaux ont entrepris de lui faire découvrir de nombreux jeux. Ils l'ont épuisée ma pauvre chérie. Elle est tombée comme une masse dans sa petite assiette. Je monte la mettre au lit pendant que Bill cherche de la place pour mettre ses nouveaux jouets. Elle a été une nouvelle fois très gâtée ! Trop gâtée peut être. Même Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient pensés à elle et lui avaient acheté quelque chose. Une très jolie poupée. Encore une poupée ! Elle en a à ne plus savoir qu'en faire !

Bill me rejoint pour embrasser notre fille et nous allons nous coucher. C'était vraiment une très bonne journée. Une journée comme nous n'en avons pas eu depuis bien longtemps avec toute cette guerre et cette violence.

Et avec un peu de chance, ça va durer… un peu…

* * *

**à suivre...**


	40. la méthode Weasley

_**40. La méthode Weasley**_

Nous sommes mi-janvier. Les fêtes se sont parfaitement déroulées et je crois bien que je n'aie jamais vu autant de joie de vivre au Terrier depuis mon arrivée en Angleterre. Le petit séjour de Gabrielle s'est très bien passé. Il n'y a pas eu de problèmes et elle s'est beaucoup amusée. Je lui ai promis qu'elle reviendrait bientôt. J'ai eu un peu de mal à la laisser partir mais il a bien fallu qu'elle rentre à Marseille !

Harry, Ron et Hermione quant à eux ne sont toujours pas partis (toujours pour le plus grand bonheur de Molly). Ils ont convenu entre eux qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de rester un peu plus longtemps avec nous. Ils ne partiront que dans trois jours et Molly fait tout son possible pour les chouchouter à défaut de ne pas être arrivé à les convaincre de rester.

Les temps s'améliorent de jour en jour. C'est comme si cette guerre perdait de son importance dans la tête des gens. Certains ont rouvert leurs boutiques, leurs magasins et il y a même un nouveau propriétaire au Chaudron Baveur. Bill dit qu'il est très gentil mais moi je ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Il est bien moins gentil et accueillant que Tom. En fait, je crois que, même si cet homme avait été l'homme le plus gentil, le plus aimable, le plus accueillant du monde, je ne l'aurais quand même pas aimé. Je crois que personne ne pourra remplacer Tom. Il a été si gentil avec moi… il me manque beaucoup… il était si gentil… mais le monde commence à reprendre vie. Tout doucement. C'est comme si les gens avaient moins peur et il y a nettement moins d'attaques de mangemorts. J'ai entendu Bill dire que Voldemort préparait sans doute quelque chose. Mais je préfère penser que non. Qu'il ne prépare rien, qu'il est juste comme… fatigué par cette guerre, que lui aussi en a assez. Et même si je sais pertinemment que ce n'est sûrement pas le cas, j'aime mieux y croire un peu plutôt que de penser qu'il prépare quelque chose de terrible. Mais… le monde en ce moment à l'air étrange. C'est comme… c'est comme l'œil d'un cyclone. Tout est calme. Trop calme. Et on a sans arrêt l'impression que la tempête peut reprendre à tout moment. Alors nous en profitons. Le travail à la banque a même repris. Bill est parti deux jours en Ecosse il y a une semaine et il est revenu hier soir d'une mission (pour la banque bien sûr) à Tokyo.

Même les missions pour l'Ordre sont moins nombreuses. Et moins dangereuses. La plupart d'entre elles consistent à aller chercher Rogue. Harry a bien entendu été mis au courant et il a tenu en faire partie de ces missions mais le professeur McGonagall a été radical, il est hors de question qu'il risque sa vie lorsqu'il revient parmi nous. Et il en est de même pour Ron et Hermione bien entendu.

En parlant de Harry… j'avais presque oublié. Après la nouvelle année, il a demandé à voir Pettegrew. C'était lors d'une réunion de l'Ordre. Nous étions tous là. Remus lui a bien expliqué avant de l'emmener au traître que c'était à lui que revenait la décision. Celle de vie ou de mort sur cet homme. Harry l'a remercié et lui a promis que cette fois ci, il prendrait la bonne décision. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Le lendemain, Remus et Harry ont tué Peter. Harry a tenu à ce que Remus le fasse avec lui. Molly a dit que c'était parce que Remus été le dernier ami proche de ses parents encore en vie ou fidèle. Et que lui aussi avait le droit de se venger. C'est cruel de tuer des gens à l'âge de Harry. Même si se sont des gens profondément mauvais. Mais par les temps qui courent, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Puis, un soir, Harry a demandé si nous avions attrapé Bellatrix. Alors Remus lui a expliqué que oui, nous l'avions eu mais qu'elle et Greyback avaient réussi à s'échapper une nouvelle fois après avoir étaient condamnés à mort. Et il lui a dit qu'elle avait débarqué chez moi, un beau matin et que Bill l'avait tuée. J'ai vu le regard du jeune Harry se poser sur Bill à ce moment même. Puis, il s'est levé et il est venu se placer en face de Bill. Et il lui a dit merci. Un merci profond, sincère et plein de soulagement. Il lui a dit merci pour avoir vengé Sirius même s'il sait que ce n'était pas l'intention première de mon mari. Mais il lui a quand même dit merci pour ça. Je crois qu'il est soulagé que ce soit Bill qui ait mit fin aux jours de cette folle. Il est soulagé parce qu'il n'aura pas à le faire, parce que c'est un poids de moins sur ses épaules.

Quant à moi, j'ai entamé mon quatrième mois de grossesse. Et j'ai déjà bien grossi. Oh bien sûr, je ne suis pas encore vraiment grosse mais je ne l'étais pas autan lorsque j'en étais à mon quatrième mois pour Lucy. Mais la gynécomage m'avait dit que je grossirai sans doute plus. Et c'est aujourd'hui que nous avons rendez-vous pour la seconde fois. C'est aujourd'hui qu'elle va nous dire pourquoi. Enfin, normalement. La dernière fois, elle nous a dit qu'elle en saurait plus avec l'écographie que nous allons faire aujourd'hui.

McCover a donné sa journée à Bill pour qu'il puisse venir. Nous allons également emmener Lucy avec nous. Nous avons rendez vous à 14h30 et pour le moment, je m'efforce d'habiller ma fille qui est bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire aujourd'hui. Elle n'arrête pas de bouger et je ne peux lui mettre correctement sa robe. Je soupire violement au moment où Bill entre dans la chambre, déjà prêt. Lorsque Lucy le voit, elle cesse immédiatement de bouger et lui fait un grand sourire. Ben voyons ! Dès que son père est là, elle devient toute sage ! Un vrai petit monstre. Puis je la coiffe. Je lui fais ces deux petites couettes avec lesquelles Bill aime tant la voir. Et nous pouvons partir.

Nous arrivons, comme toujours, légèrement en avance à l'hôpital. C'est incroyable à quel point je hais cet endroit. Je déteste y venir ! Pour quelque raison que ce soit ! Même pour une écographie de mon bébé. Je crois en fait que j'y ai passé beaucoup trop de temps pour une seule personne dans une seule vie…

Nous nous installons et nous n'avons pas à attendre longtemps pour que la gynécomage nous reçoive.

**« Bonjour ! »** nous lance-t-elle en souriant

Nous lui répondons avec un grand sourire et elle se penche vers Lucy.

**« Bonjour jeune fille… »** lui dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux **« C'est bien que vous l'ayez encore emmené ! »**

**« On pense que ça l'aidera peut être à mieux comprendre… »** répond Bill qui tient toujours Lucy à son cou.

**« Vous avez tout à fait raison ! »** déclare le docteur Graham **« Nous y allons ? »**

Nous acquiesçons et nous la suivons. Je retire mon manteau et mon pull et je m'allonge sur la table d'auscultation. Bill vient prendre place sur la chaise à côté de moi et installe Lucy sur ses genoux de façon à ce qu'elle me regarde. La gynécomage applique alors ce gel bleu et froid dont j'ai maintenant l'habitude, prononce les mêmes mots que les fois précédentes (mots que je ne suis toujours pas arrivé à déchiffrer) et cette même sphère foncée apparaît au-dessus de mon ventre. Graham la regarde quelques secondes et…

**« Oh ! »** s'exclame-t-elle.

Je la vois froncer les sourcils puis sourire. Je me tourne vers Bill. Lui aussi à l'air inquiet, au moins autant que moi.

**« Quoi ? Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il y a un problème avec notre bébé ? » je** demande légèrement affolée.

**« Non ! Il n'y a aucun problème ! Rassurez vous ! Tout va pour le mieux ! Je suis navrée si je vous ai affolés ! »** nous répond-t-elle souriante.

**« Alors pourquoi ce ''Oh !'' ? »** demande Bill

**« Parce que c'est bien ce que je pensais ! Il y en a deux ! »** déclare-t-elle

Pardon ? Deux ? Mais enfin deux quoi ? Deux bébés ? Oh Merlin ! Il y en a deux !

**« Deux ? Deux… deux bébés ? »** je demande

**« Oui ! Vous allez avoir des jumeaux ! Toutes mes félicitations ! »** rit-elle

Par Merlin ! Nous allons avoir deux bébés ! Des jumeaux ! Mais enfin c'est… oh Merlin ! C'est… ce n'était absolument pas prévu ! Merlin, des jumeaux !

Je me tourne vers Bill. Il a l'air au moins aussi surpris que moi. Puis je le vois doucement sourire. Me sourire. Il se met alors à rire doucement.

**« On va avoir des jumeaux ! » **déclare-t-il **« Espérons seulement qu'ils ne soient pas comme Fred et Georges ! »**

Je me mets alors à rire doucement moi aussi. Nous devions avoir un nouveau bébé, nous allons en avoir deux ! C'est fantastique ! Des jumeaux ! Nous nous retournons vers la gynécomage. Elle nous regarde en souriant.

**« Regardez… »** nous dit-elle **« Voilà le premier… »**

Elle nous montre une tache claire sur la sphère.

**« Et le second… »**

Elle nous montre une autre tache claire.

**« Je vais vous laisser quelques minutes… »** fini-t-elle par dire

Elle se lève et s'en va en tirant le rideau qui sépare la salle d'auscultation et son bureau.

Mes yeux ne quittent pas la sphère. Mes bébés… je vais avoir des jumeaux ! Nous allons avoir des jumeaux ! Je sens alors que Bill bouge à côté de moi et je sens ses lèvres se poser sur mon front. Je me tourne vers lui, tout sourire. Lui aussi sourit. Je vois Lucy, sur ses genoux, qui ne semble pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Alors je fais signe à Bill de l'approcher de moi. Je la prends contre moi et je l'allonge sur la table à côté de moi.

**« Regarde mon ange… »** lui dis-je doucement en lui montrant la sphère. **« Ce sont tes petits frères… ou tes petites sœurs… regarde, jute là… »**

Je passe légèrement mes doigts sur la sphère. Elle la regarde en penchant la tête sur le côté puis elle lève les bras et les agite dans l'espoir de toucher la sphère. Je ris doucement. J'espère vraiment que Lucy et les jumeaux (ou jumelles) s'entendront aussi bien que je m'entends avec Gabrielle ou que Bill s'entend avec ses frères et sœur (Percy mis à part bien entendu !).

**« Tu te rends compte… »** je souffle à Bill. **« Nous allons en avoir deux… deux bébés… en même temps ! »**

**« Oui… en même temps ! »** soupire-t-il, amusé.

**« Tu crois qu'on s'en sortira ? »** je demande en me tournant vers lui.

**« J'en suis certain ! Pourquoi est ce qu'on ne s'en sortirait pas ! On est de bons parents ! Et puis, si y a de la place pour deux… y a de la place pour trois ! »** rit-il

Il a raison. Pourquoi ne nous en sortirions nous pas ! Molly a élevé des jumeaux alors qu'elle avait déjà trois enfants ! Et Fred et Georges n'ont pas dû être des enfants sages ! C'est impossible ! Nous, nous n'avons que Lucy et nos futurs jumeaux, ou jumelles, ne seront sans doute pas aussi turbulents que Fred et Georges ! C'est impossible ! Je sens la main de Bill presser la mienne alors que celle de ma fille se pose sur mon ventre, en plein sur le gel.

**« Lucy ! »** je m'exclame, en souriant.

Elle retire bien vite sa main et la regarde. Elle est pleine de ce gel bleu. Une grimace de dégoût se forme alors sur le visage de ma fille.

**« Ah ! »** s'écrit-elle en secouant la main pour se débarrasser du gel

C'est à ce moment que la gynécomage entre dans la salle. Elle regarde Lucy en riant et prend un bout de tissu pour lui essuyer les mains.

**« Vous voulez la photo ? »** nous demande-t-elle

**« Bien sûr ! »** répondons nous d'une même voix.

Elle sourit de plus belle et touche la sphère de sa baguette. Une petite photo en mouvement apparaît alors et elle nous la tend.

Je me rhabille et nous repassons dans le bureau.

**« Bien… »** commence-t-elle en s'asseyant **« Je vais vous donner un rendez vous pour dans un mois, pour voir si tout va toujours bien… »**

Elle nous tend un petit papier où sont noté la date précise et l'heure du rendez vous.

**« Vous devez également savoir que les grossesses gémellaires, comme toutes les grossesses multiples d'ailleurs, comportent plus de risques… c'est pourquoi nous nous reverrons tous les mois… et il est fort possible que les bébés naissent avec de l'avance… voir beaucoup d'avance… mais nous surveillerons tout ça… pour le moment, ils sont prévus pour le 10 juillet si vous menez votre grossesse à terme… »** poursuit-elle.

**« Mais il n'y a aucun problème pour l'instant n'est ce pas ? »** je demande

**« Non aucun, rassurez vous… »** répond-t-elle **« Mais vous devez éviter le plus possible de transplaner par vous-même et bien entendu, comme la dernière fois, les portoloins longue distance ! »**

Elle continu de nous donner tout un tas de recommandations. D'après elle, je vais avoir besoin de plus de repos, de plus de calme que lorsque j'étais enceinte de Lucy. Mais je crois qu'avec la famille Weasley et Lucy à plein temps, le calme et le repos ne sont pas vraiment mon lot quotidien ! Puis nous partons. Il faut bien que nous annoncions à tout le monde que nous allons avoir deux bébés !

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

L'annonce de l'arrivée de nos jumeaux a fait l'effet… l'effet d'une bombe dans la famille. Tout le monde était bien entendu très heureux pour nous mais tous nous ont mis en garde sur la surcharge de travail d'avoir deux nouveaux nés et trois enfants en bas âge à gérer. Mais nous en sommes conscients. Fred et Georges quant à eux, nous ont prédits que nos enfants seraient comme eux ! Espérons qu'ils aient tord ! Papa lui, a été plus que surpris et nous a dit en riant qu'il ne nous les garderait pas ! Mais nous sommes tous ravis. Après tout, Bill a raison quand il dit que nous étions contents de l'arrivée d'un bébé alors pourquoi ne le serions nous pas pour l'arrivée du deuxième !

Nous sommes le 25 janvier. Harry, Ronald et Hermione sont partis hier matin. Molly était déçue qu'ils ne restent pas plus et elle a tant bien que mal essayé de les retenir, en vain. Nous avons eu une réunion de l'Ordre hier soir et le professeur McGonagall nous a dit que les trois jeunes lui avaient donnés des informations capitales pour l'évolution de notre recherche des mangemorts. Et surtout pour Rogue. Nous avons une nouvelle adresse. La mission pour aller l'arrêter aura lieu dans deux jours. Et pour mon grand malheur, Bill va y participer ! Comme si cette mission ne pouvait pas se dérouler ce soir, pour la pleine lune. Il ne va donc jamais s'arrêter de risquer sa vie ? J'aurais pensé que ma nouvelle grossesse lui face comprendre qu'il devait arrêter de faire toutes ces missions dangereuses mais non. Rien n'y fait. Et c'est dommage.

Le soleil commence à se coucher. Les premiers symptômes de la pleine lune vont bientôt se faire sentir. D'après Remus, la pleine lune de ce soir sera assez pénible, voire terrible. Une histoire d'alignement des planètes. Encore. Nous sommes tous les trois installés à table et je vois Bill que ne mange rien. Il fait passer sa fourchette entre ses doigts avec une légère grimace.

**« Tu as mal ? »** je lui demande.

**« Non »** ment-il

Je soupire. Bien sûr qu'il a mal ! Ça se lit sur son visage. Il souffre et comme toujours, il refuse de me l'avouer.

**« Tu veux ta potion ? »** je lui demande à nouveau.

**« Non. »**

Je soupire de plus belle et je prends à mon cou Lucy qui a entrepris de mettre toute sa purée par terre. Et je sors de la cuisine. Il est trop tôt pour la coucher alors je l'installe dans son parc et je retourne à la cuisine. Entre temps, Bill s'est levé et s'est dirigé vers les escaliers. Il va aller s'enfermer dans la chambre au fond du couloir. Il le fait toujours lorsqu'il sent qu'il va souffrir plus que d'habitude. Je me verse une grande tasse de café et je regagne le salon pour surveiller Lucy pendant que Kandy débarrasse. Je ne vais pas rejoindre Bill tout de suite. Je vais attendre que Lucy soit couchée. Il ne veut pas que je vienne le voir avant, Merlin seul sait pourquoi ! Je ne monterais que dans une heure ou deux avec une tasse remplie de potion tue-loup.

**« Maman ! »** m'appelle Lucy

Je sursaute et je me tourne vers elle. Elle est debout, une main accrochée au rebord de son parc, l'autre tendue vers moi. Je me lève pour la reprendre à mon cou et je vais nous installer sur le canapé. Elle se blottit contre moi, la tête contre ma poitrine, ses petites mains sur mon ventre. Je ne sais pas si elle a vraiment compris pour les bébés. Elle est petite… mais depuis que nous l'avons emmenée à la dernière écographie, elle semble avoir une sorte de… d'intérêt pour mon ventre qui commence à s'arrondir très visiblement. Je crois que c'est une bonne chose, si elle comprend, elle acceptera peut être plus facilement la venue des enfants. Je la sens alors qui s'endort doucement contre moi. Je regarde l'heure.

21h00. déjà… je me lève et je la prends contre moi. Elle cale sa tête dans mon cou, prend son pouce dans sa bouche et je monte la coucher. Je la change et je la dépose doucement dans son petit lit.

**« Bonne nuit mon ange… »** je lui murmure

**« Ba nuit maman… »** dit-elle sur le même ton que moi

Je me penche et je dépose un baiser sur son front, je remonte la couverture sur elle pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid et je sors.

Je redescends alors à la cuisine que Kandy a rangée et nettoyée. Je prends une fiole de potion Tue-Loup dans le placard et je la verse entièrement dans une tasse. Et je remonte. Je traverse tout le couloir et j'ouvre la porte de la chambre du fond. Bill est assis, recroquevillé dans un coin, les genoux repliés contre son torse, sa tête entre ses mains. Ça me fait toujours un drôle d'effet de le voir comme ça. Je m'approche doucement de lui. Il n'a pas l'air de m'avoir vu ou entendu entrer. Je pose une main sur son bras le faisant sursauter. Je lui fais un mince sourire et je lui tends la tasse pleine de potion. Il la prend dans ses mains tremblantes et je l'aide à la porter à ses lèvres. Il l'avale difficilement et je la reprends pour la déposer sur le côté. Je le vois trembler légèrement. Il a l'air tellement faible dans ces moments là… tellement fragile…

Je passe doucement une main sur les cicatrices de son visage. Il ferme difficilement les yeux. Il ne faut pas qu'il reste là. Il ne faut pas qu'il reste tout seul dans cette chambre blanche, froide, sans le moindre meuble… vide…

Je me relève doucement et je lui prends la main. Je le tire un peu pour qu'il se lève mai il ne consent pas à bouger. Et il est beaucoup trop lourd pour que j'aie la moindre chance de le tirer assez fort pour le lever. Alors je m'agenouille face à lui et je prends son visage entre mes mains.

**« Viens chéri… ne reste pas là… »** lui dis-je avec douceur

Il grogne doucement.

**« Aller… ne reste pas là… viens avec moi… au chaud dans notre chambre… »**

Il consent enfin à faire un mouvement. Il se lève doucement mais ses forces semblent l'avoir quitté et il retombe lourdement au sol. Je regarde autour de moi et mes yeux se posent sur sa cane de bois sculpté tombée au sol, à l'entrée de la pièce. Je vais vite la chercher et je la lui amène.

**« Allez… »** lui dis-je une nouvelle fois

Il se relève et s'appuie sur la cane. Cette fois il parvient à rester tant bien que mal debout. Mais il ne tient pas vraiment sur ses jambes alors je place son bras libre par-dessus mes épaules pour qu'il s'appuie sur moi. Mais je suis bien trop petite par rapport à lui et ça ne sert pas à grand-chose. Nous arrivons tant bien que mal à notre chambre et je le fais asseoir sur le lit. Mais il se lève et va se mettre dans le fauteuil, dans un coin près de la cheminée. Je soupire violemment. Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Pourquoi s'éloigne-t-il toujours de moi lors des pleines lunes ? Est-ce qu'il a vraiment si peur que ça de me faire du mal comme il ne cesse de me le répéter ?

**« Je reviens »** lui dis-je

Et je sors de la chambre. Je me rends dans la salle de bain pour me changer et je reviens bien vite dans notre chambre. Bill n'a pas bougé. Je m'apprête à me mettre sous les couvertures, résignée comme toujours à le laisser seul mais je l'entends gémir de douleur. Je lève le regard vers lui. Il se mord les lèvres pour ne pas crier de douleur. La potion ne fait donc pas d'effet ? Il se mord tellement fort qu'il s'en fait saigner. Je sors un mouchoir du tiroir de la commode et je le passe doucement sur ses lèvres pour essuyer le sang. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça ! Alors je prends l'épaisse couverture soigneusement posée au bord de notre lit et je vais me glisser dans les bras de mon homme. Il proteste faiblement au début mais se laisse faire. Je m'installe sur ses genoux et je me blottis doucement contre lui, posant la couverture sur nous pour que ni lui, ni moi n'ayons froid. Je sens ses bras se resserrer autour de moi. Il me sert fort contre lui… très fort. Il me fait un peu mal. Mais je sais qu'il ne le fait pas exprès, qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte. Alors je lui demande doucement de desserrer son étreinte, e qu'il fait. Faiblement, imperceptiblement mais il le fait. Il s'accroche à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme si le fait de me serrer contre lui aidait à faire disparaître la douleur de cette pleine lune. Je me sers alors encore un peu plus contre lui, fermant doucement les yeux.

Et je m'endors.

Je suis réveillée ce matin par la lumière froide du matin qui passe à travers les fins rideaux de notre chambre. Je remue un peu. Je ne suis pas allongée, pas dans mon lit. J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Je suis dans les bras de Bill, sur le canapé de notre chambre. Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Oh ! Oui, je me souviens… je me suis endormie ici hier soir.

Les bras de mon mari sont toujours serrés autour de moi mais beaucoup moins fort. Il me serre bien moins qu'hier soir et c'est tant mieux. Je bouge un peu pour me dégager de lui, sans le réveiller. Lorsque j'y parviens, je remonte la couverture de laine sur lui et je sors de la chambre.

Je me rends dans celle de Lucy. J'entends l'horloge du salon sonner 10 heures. Elle doit être réveillée depuis un moment.

Effectivement, oui, elle est réveillée. Elle est assise et joue avec sa poupée et son lapin en peluche.

**« Bonjour mon ange… »** souris-je en me penchant pour la prendre à mon cou

**« Bajour maman… »** chuchote-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

Je souris et je sors de la chambre en emportant son lapin rose et sa couverture. Puis je descends à la cuisine. Tout est prêt et la table est bien mise. Je souris de plus belle et je la dépose sur sa chaise. Je lui donne son biberon de chocolat chaud et je mets deux petites tartines de confiture devant elle. Et elle s'y attaque. Cette enfant est un véritable estomac sur pattes ! Les garçons disent qu'elle n'ait pas une Weasley pour rien ! Et je veux bien les croire !

La chaise à côté de moi est tirée. Je sursaute. C'est Bill qui s'assoit. Je ne l'ai pas entendu descendre et encore moins entrer dans la cuisine. Je lui souris tendrement. Sourire qu'il me rend. Il tend le bras pour se servir du café mais je le vois grimacer. Il a encore mal aux articulations. C'est toujours pareil les lendemains de pleine lune. J'ai l'habitude maintenant. Alors c'est moi qui le sers. Je lui sers un grand bol de café qu'il s'empresse d'avaler.

Cette journée va être une bonne journée. Nous allons en profiter pour rester un peu tranquille tous les trois. Au calme, sans chahut autour de nous. Ça va être une bonne journée…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

C'est ce soir qu'à lieue la mission pour attraper Rogue. Nous sommes tous au quartier général de l'Ordre, attendant que le soleil soit couché pour que l'équipe parte. Nous sommes tous installés à la table de la cuisine. Nous avons encore emmené Lucy. Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix de toute façon. Tous les gens susceptibles de nous la garder sont ici. Même Ginny.

Le professeur McGonagall arrive alors. C'est l'heure. Bill, Remus, Tonks et deux autres aurors se lèvent.

**« Vous devez aller à cette adresse… »** annonce-t-elle en leur tendant un morceau de papier chacun **« C'est là bas que vous le trouverez si tout va bien… j'espère que cette fois vous l'aurez… »**

**« Nous aussi Minerva, nous aussi… »** soupire Remus

Tout le monde approuve. Bill se tourne vers moi. Il me prend Lucy des bras et l'embrasse sur le front. Puis, de son bras libre, il m'embrasse et m'enlace doucement.

**« Fais attention chéri, je t'en prie… »** supplies-je.

**« Ne t'en fais pas ma belle… je fais toujours attention… » **me sourit-il.

Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils puis il m'embrasse de nouveau. Il se retourne vers Lucy qui place ses deux mains de chaque côtés de son visage et lui plante un baiser sonore sur les lèvres avant d'éclater de rire. Bill rit aussi et l'embrasse une nouvelle fois avant de me la rendre.

**« Ne reste pas debout jusqu'à ce que je rentre Fleur… vous avez besoin de dormir… tous les trois… »** souffle-t-il avant de poser une main sur mon ventre.

Je promets et il s'en va avec les autres. Je déteste quand il s'en va en mission. Je ne sais jamais quand il va revenir et surtout si il va revenir.

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. C'est Molly. Elle me fait signe de venir. Lucy et moi allons dîner au Terrier puis nous rentrerons.

Il est 4h20 du matin lorsque j'entends sonner à la porte d'entrée. Qui peut bien venir à cette heure ci ? Je passe mon peignoir et je descends. C'est Tonks. Mon cœur se met à battre tellement fort que je ne serais pas étonnée de le voir bondir en dehors de ma poitrine.

**« Bill… il y a un problème avec Bill ? »** je demande affolée.

**« Rien de grave ne t'en fais pas… mais il est à St Mangouste… il faudrait que tu y ailles aussi. Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillée mais… »** explique-t-elle

**« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? C'est grave ? »** je la coupe.

**« Non ! Ne t'en fait pas ! Il a fait une mauvaise chute ! Il a un bras cassé et quelques côtes fêlées… ce n'est pas grave… »** me rassure-t-elle

Je soupire de soulagement. Rien de bien grave. Mais il a tout de même fallu qu'il se blesse ! Il ne peut donc pas s'en empêcher !

**« Remus est avec lui… »** Continu Tonks **« Vas-y, je vais rester ici… »**

**« Merci »** je souffle

Puis, sans plus tarder, je monte passer des vêtements décents et je file à l'hôpital. Je hais cet hôpital ! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ne plus jamais avoir à y retourner !

Je demande à l'accueil où se trouve Bill et une fois arrivée à l'étage où ils l'ont installé, je le trouve assis sur un brancard, torse nu, en train de s'énerver contre le pauvre apprenti médicomage qui tente tant bien que mal de lui bander les côtes. Lorsqu'il me voit, il cesse immédiatement de se débattre et se laisse faire gentiment. Il doit se douter qu'il va entendre parler de moi s'il ne se laisse pas soigner convenablement. Lorsque le jeune garçon a (enfin) finit de lui mettre une bande, il s'en va et je m'approche. Remus est à côté de lui et il a un sourire en coin, se doutant lui aussi que la conversation n'allait pas être joyeuse.

**« Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de jouer les héros ! C'est plus fort que toi ! »** m'écris-je

**« Mais Fleur je… »** tente Bill

**« Non ! Je t'avais demandé d'être prudent ! Et tu ne… »**

**« Mais, j'ai été prudent ma douce… je te jure mon cœur que je n'ai pas… »**

**« J'espère au moins que vous avez réussi à l'attraper cette fois ! »** je le coupe

Je vois les deux hommes baisser la tête.

Non. Ils ne l'ont pas attrapé. Encore…

**« Je peux te jurer Bill Weasley que tu ne participeras pas à la prochaine mission pour retrouver ce sauvage ! Est-ce que c'est bien compris ? »** je gronde

Il ne daigne pas relever les yeux. On dirait un enfant pris en faute par sa mère. je soupire. Non mais vraiment !

**« Aller, rentrons… » **finis-je par déclarer. **« Venez avec nous Remus, Tonks est à la maison, elle surveille Lucy »**

Ce dernier acquiesce et nous suit.

Remus et Tonks passeront le reste de la nuit chez nous. Bien trop épuisés pour faire le voyage retour vers chez eux et puis, il y a de la place ici alors pourquoi s'en priver…

Enfin, il y a encore de la place… parce que quand les bébés seront là, il ne nous en restera plus énormément…

* * *

**à suivre...**


	41. complications

_**41. Complications**_

Le mois de février débute doucement. Nous avons eu les dernières neiges la semaine dernière et c'est maintenant la pluie qui tombe sans cesser. Une pluie forte et accompagnée de violents orages. Toutes les nuits, nous avons l'impression que le toit de la maison va nous tomber dessus. C'est effrayant. Il n'y a pas d'orages comme ça en France… ou du moins je n'en ai jamais vu ! Et nous avons également découvert que Lucy avait une peur bleue des orages. Ma pauvre chérie…

Quant à moi, j'entame mon cinquième mois de grossesse et je peux vous assurer que ça se voit ! Encore plus que je ne l'aurais imaginée ! Personne ne peut s'y tromper, je peux vous l'assurer !

Ce soir, nous sommes de nouveau au quartier général. Nous avons des réunions plusieurs fois par semaine. Quasiment tous les jours en fait. La mission principale est bien entendue toujours la même. Attraper Rogue. Bill participe toujours à ces missions. Mais, depuis que je suis allé les chercher Remus et lui à l'hôpital, il fait plus attention. Il sait que je me suis inquiétée alors il ne prend plus de risques démesurés. Mais je veille toujours. Et au moins, il fait plus attention ! Et c'est tant mieux ! Mais je ne suis pas moins inquiète pour autant. Bien au contraire. Je n'en dors tout de même pas la nuit. Je fais juste semblant lorsqu'il rentre, pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Ce soir, Lucy n'est pas avec nous. Elle est encore malade. Oh, ce n'est pas encore la grippe, juste une petite angine mais nous avons préféré ne pas l'emmener, la faire sortir le moins possible. C'est Ginny qui la garde. Elle a un examen demain et il fallait qu'elle révise. Elle est donc restée au Terrier et nous lui avons déposé Lucy avant de venir ici. Et nous allons maintenant la récupérer. Nous transplanons vite au Terrier. Les jumeaux sont rentrés chez eux et Charly et Elena dans l'appartement qu'ils se sont pris récemment. Lorsque nous arrivons, nous nous dépêchons de rentrer au chaud. Molly se rend à la cuisine pour faire un peu de thé, Arthur dans le salon pour faire le feu et Bill et moi montons chercher Lucy. Elle n'est pas dans l'ancienne chambre de Bill (qui est désormais la sienne). Elle doit être avec Ginny. Alors je frappe à la porte de ma belle-sœur et j'entre doucement, n'ayant eu aucune réponse. Et je les trouve toutes les deux, endormies sur le lit de Ginny. Lucy est doucement blottie contre sa tante, son pouce dans sa bouche. Ginny quant à elle à la tête posée sur un énorme livre, une main sur le ventre de Lucy, l'autre sous son oreille. Je souris. J'espère au moins que ma fille n'aura pas contaminé Ginny… ce serait dommage. Bill entre dans la chambre à ma suite et je vois un grand sourire s'étaler sur son visage barré de cicatrices. Il s'avance vers elles et prend doucement Lucy dans ses bras, sans la réveiller. Il me la passe doucement et recouvre sa sœur d'une couverture en laine. Nous nous apprêtons à sortir mais Ginny se réveille.

**« Lucy ? »** appelle-t-elle.

**« Rendors toi Gin… ce n'est que nous… »** lui souffle Bill avant de déposer un baiser sur son front

Elle soupire un peu et se rendort aussitôt.

Puis nous sortons. Nous redescendons pour trouver mes beaux parents installés dans le canapé du salon, une tasse de thé fumant dans les mains.

**« Nous rentrons »** les informe Bil.l

**« Oh attendez ! »** s'écrit Molly en se levant.

Elle pose sa tasse sur la table basse et se dirige vers nous pour embrasser Lucy qui dort toujours profondément.

Et nous partons.

Ce matin, le réveil est quelque peu pénible. Nous nous sommes endormis tard Bill et moi. Lucy s'est réveillé lorsque nous sommes rentrés et estimant qu'elle avait assez dormi, elle n'a pas daignée se rendormir avant cinq heures du matin. Et elle nous a fait profiter de sa grande forme jusqu'au bout ! Je sens Bill qui se retourne dans notre lit et un bras vient m'enlacer fermement. Nous sommes samedi, Bill ne travaille plus ce jour là. Je ne sais même pas quelle heure il est. Alors nous n'avons aucune raison de nous lever pour l'instant. Et puis, j'ai bien trop sommeil pour me lever maintenant.

**« Lucy est réveillée… » **grogne Bill

**« Comment tu sais ça toi ? »** je demande, encore endormie.

**« Elle parle… »**

Quoi ? Mais enfin elle ne parle pas ! Il doit rêver…

**« Tu ne l'entends pas ? »** me demande-t-il

**« Non ! Rendors toi… »** lui dis en me retournant pour me blottir contre lui

Mais voilà, avant que je n'aie pu me mettre contre lui, il a bougé et s'est levé. Je soupire.

**« Bill, ne va pas la réveiller ! Elle a eu du mal à s'endormir hier soir, elle n'est certainement pas encore réveillée ! »** je proteste,

**« Puisque je te dis qu'elle parle ! »** réplique-t-il.

Et il sort de la chambre. Quelle tête de mule ! Vraiment ! Je me retourne prête à me rendormir mais la porte de notre chambre s'ouvre de nouveau. Je me retourne et je vois Bill, Lucy dans les bras. Elle est parfaitement réveillée et elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

**« Maman ! »** s'écrie-t-elle

Elle s'agite dans les bras de son père et tend les siens vers moi en m'appelant. Bill la dépose sur le lit et elle se met à ramper vers moi. Je la prends contre moi et je l'embrasse. Elle passe ses petits bras potelés autour de mon cou et dépose un gros baiser légèrement baveux sur ma joue.

**« Je t'avais dit de ne pas la réveiller Bill ! »** je lance à mon homme qui vient de se rallonger à côté de moi.

**« Mais je ne l'ai pas réveillée ! Elle l'était déjà et elle parlait à son lapin ! »** persiste-t-il

**« Vraiment ? »** je demande sceptique,

**« Oui ! Je t'assure que je l'entendais parler ! »** assure-t-il **« Pas vrai ma princesse que tu parlais à ton lapin ? »** demande-t-il à Lucy,

qui est assise entre nous deux le regarde un moment puis elle se tourne vers moi. Et ses sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées dans une moue sérieuse, elle secoue la tête pour me dire oui. J'éclate de rire.

**« Mais enfin pourquoi est ce que je ne l'ai pas entendue et toi si ? »** je demande.

**« Je sais pas… »** répond Bill, en haussant les épaules **« Peut être que c'est encore une conséquence de l'attaque de Poudlard… »**

**« Peut être… mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi seulement au bout de plus de deux ans ? »** je questionne.

**« Peut être que c'est là depuis plus longtemps… mais que je ne m'en suis pas vraiment rendu compte… ça paraît absolument normal pour moi… »** explique-t-il.

**« Peut être que tu devrais demander à Remus… »** je propose,

**« Je le ferais ! »** me sourit-il.

Il se relève sur un coude et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres.

**« Bisou ! »** s'écrie Lucy la voix boudeuse

Nous nous séparons un peu.

**« Ma si bisou papa ! »** déclare-t-elle.

Bill éclate de rire et se penche vers elle. Il dépose un léger bisou « qui claque » sur ses lèvres et elle éclate de rire. Bill sourit doucement et passe un bras sous les fesses de Lucy pour la prendre contre lui.

**« On va dormir encore un peu hein ? »** lui dit-il

Elle le regarde et secoue la tête en souriant. Elle ressemble un peu à Fred et Georges lorsqu'elle fait ça.

**« Oh si ! On va dormir encore un peu… on est fatigués nous ! Tu nous as empêché de dormir cette nuit ! »** reprend Bill en riant.

**« Nan ! Pas dodo ! »** boude Lucy

Bill soupire et moi je ris. Il se tourne vers moi et me lance un regard faussement sévère. Puis il retourne son attention à notre fille qui lui fait une petite moue suppliante et des yeux de chien battu. Et je sais à ce moment même qu'il va céder et se lever pour la faire déjeuner.

**« C'est injuste ! »** déclare Bill **« Comment tu veux que je lui résiste quand elle fait cette tête là ! »**

Gagné ! Il cède.

**« Et elle n'a même pas deux ans ! Elle te fais faire tout ce qu'elle veut ! »** ris-je

**« Cette enfant est diabolique ! »** conclut-il en se levant

Il soupire et prend Lucy à son cou. Elle, elle a un énorme sourire triomphant accroché aux lèvres. Je ris doucement et je commence à me lever aussi.

**« Non, toi tu dors encore un peu ! »** me lance Bill

**« Mais je ne vais pas dormir alors que tu… »**

**« Non Fleur, tu as besoin de dormir ! Je m'occupe d'elle ! Je viendrais te chercher dans une heure ou deux d'accord ?** »

Je ne me le fais pas redire et je me rallonge sous la couette, bien au chaud. Bill se penche et m'embrasse tendrement avant de sortir doucement de la chambre en chuchotant à Lucy qu'il ne faudra pas faire de bruit pour ne pas me réveiller.

Je souris et je me rendors.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Lundi matin. Ce week-end est passé tranquillement. Il n'y a pas eu d'attaques et c'est tant mieux ! Mais nous avons tout de même eu une réunion de l'Ordre dimanche soir. Nous en avons profité pour demander à Remus si des effets des morsures de Bill pouvaient ne se développer que maintenant. Il nous a dit que non. Que c'est immédiat, qu'il n'y a jamais autant de temps entre une morsure et le développement des caractéristiques. Il nous a dit que ces effets étaient certainement là depuis l'attaque mais que, tout avait paru naturel à Bill, qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il dit que c'est normal puisque, maintenant, c'est dans sa nature, c'est donc l'évidence pour lui. Et que c'est seulement le hasard si ce n'est que maintenant que nous nous en sommes vraiment rendu compte. Je ne sais pas vraiment si ces « nouveaux » dons sont une bonne chose. Je crois qu'ils rappellent encore un peu plus à Bill qu'il n'est plus le même qu'avant. Moi ça ne me dérange pas vraiment mais je crois que maintenant que lui est vraiment conscient de tout ça, toutes les angoisses qu'il avait au début refont surface. Bien moins vives mais elle sont de nouveau présente quand même. Mais ça lui passera… enfin j'espère…

Il est presque midi et je fini d'habiller Lucy. Nous allons à la banque. J'ai envie de déjeuner avec Bill, ailleurs qu'à la maison.

Je pose Lucy au sol et je me dirige vers les escaliers en lui tenant fermement la main. Je commence à avoir sérieusement du mal à la porter et je ne veux pas risquer de nous faire tomber dans les escaliers.

**« Assied toi sur la marche mon ange »** lui dis-je

Elle lève la tête vers moi et me regarde sans comprendre.

**« Assise ! Assied toi ! »**

Je soupire. Quand elle ne veut pas, il n'y a rien à faire ! Alors je me baisse pour être à sa hauteur et je l'oblige doucement à s'asseoir sur la première marche.

**« Allez chérie, tu l'as déjà fais avec mamie ! »**

Je descends un peu pour me retrouver plus bas qu'elle et je lui prends doucement les mains pour la tirer vers moi. Et elle descend les escaliers sur les fesses. Elle sait parfaitement le faire ! C'est Molly qui le lui a appris pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse mal dans les escaliers au Terrier. Mais c'est la première fois que je le lui fais faire ici. Arrivées en bas, je lui mets ses petites chaussures noires et sa veste. Puis j'appelle Kandy pour lui dire que nous sortons et je sors de la maison pour nous faire transplaner. Je peux encore le faire mais certainement plus pour longtemps !

Nous arrivons devant a banque. Nous ne pouvons pas transplaner à l'intérieur, alors je transplane le plus prés possible pour que nous n'aillons pas à trop marcher. Je pose ma fille au sol, je lui tiens fermement la main et nous entrons. Il y a beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui. Les gens viennent toujours en masse retirer le pus d'argent possible pour le mettre de côté chez eux et c'est un peu la panique ici. Il n'y a même plus assez de gobelins pour s'occuper de tout le monde et certaines personnes sont capables d'attendre des heures ! Je serre un peu la main de ma fille, j'ai peur qu'elle ne m'échappe et que quelqu'un lui marche dessus. Elle est tellement petite que personne ne la verra. Nous nous faisons plusieurs fois bousculer avant de tomber nez à nez avec Mr McCover.

**« Fleur ! Bonjour ! Comment allez vous ? »** s'écrit-il

**« Bien, très bien merci ! »** souris-je

**« Oh ! Et c'est la petite Lucy ? »** dit-il en se baissant

**« Oui c'est elle ! »**

Il s'accroupit devant elle et la prend doucement par la main.

**« Bonjour jeune fille ! »** sourit-il **« Ce que tu es belle ! »**

Lucy le regarde timidement. C'est la meilleure celle là ! Elle est timide maintenant ! Elle a son index dans sa bouche et se tortille un peu.

**« Dis bonjour chérie… »** lui dis-je doucement

Elle relève la tête vers moi.

**« Allez ! »** souris-je

**« Bajour… »** chuchote-t-elle

**« Elle est adorable ! »** rit McCover **« Vous venez voir Bill ? »**

**« Oui ! »**

**« Je vais vous laissez dans ce cas ! Nous sommes débordés en ce moment ! C'est tout ou rien ici ! »**

**« Je vois ça oui ! »**

**« Au revoir Fleur ! Prenez soin de vous ! Et d'eux aussi ! »** déclare-t-il en désignant mon ventre

Puis il se baisse de nouveau à la taille de Lucy.

**« Au revoir jeune fille ! »**

**« Voir ! »** rougie-t-elle

Il éclate de rire, se relève et part.

Puis nous nous remettons en route. Je passe devant le bureau d'Amanda et je me promets de passer la voir lorsque je partirais. Ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vues. Oh, bien sûr, je la vois pour certaines réunions de l'Ordre mais ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas discuté ou pris le thé toutes les deux. J'arrive devant la porte du bureau. Je tends la main vers la poignée pour ouvrir la porte mais je m'arrête aussi vite. Matilda sera derrière cette porte. Ça fait longtemps qu'elle et moi ne nous sommes pas vues… je baisse la tête et je regarde Lucy qui semble se demander se que je suis en train de faire. Elle lève ses beaux yeux bleus vers moi. Je souris et je serre un peu plus sa main. Puis j'ouvre la porte et j'entre doucement. Effectivement, Matilda est là. Assise à son bureau, un magasine féminin dans les mains. Toujours la même. Elle ne semble pas m'avoir vu.

**« Hum, hum »**

**« Vous avez rendez-vous ? » **demande-t-elle sans quitter son magasine des yeux

**« Non »** je répond ssimplement

Elle sursaute et son regard se pose enfin sur moi. Puis il descend sur mon ventre et je la vois écarquiller les yeux de stupeur. Et enfin, ses yeux se posent sur Lucy qui me tient la main. Là, elle ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun mot, aucun son n'en sort.

**« Bonjour ! »** lui souris-je

**« Euh… je… bonjour… Fleur… ça faisait longtemps ! »** réussie-t-elle à articuler

**« Assez oui ! Tu te souviens de ma fille, Lucy… »** continue-je en tirant un peu sur la main de ma fille pour qu'elle puisse la voir

**« Non ! »** siffle-t-elle

**« Oh vraiment ? Tant pis alors ! Bill est ici ? »** je demande

**« Oui, il est là mais il travaille ! Il a dit qu'il ne voulait être dérangé sous aucun prétexte et par personne ! »** répond-t-elle avec un sourire arrogant

**« Oh mais je suis sûre que notre visite ne le dérangera pas ! Mais c'est gentil de faire ton travail... pour une fois ! »**

Je me tourne vers la porte du fond et je commence à marcher vers elle. Je vais pour tendre la main sur la poignée quand une main aux ongles rouges encercle mon poignet avec force.

**« Tu n'entre pas ! J'ai des ordres ! Personne ne doit entrer ! Pas même toi ! »** siffle-t-elle

**« Depuis quand obéis-tu aux ordres Matilda ? »** je demande **« Et puis, je suis sa femme et je suis avec sa fille ! Je doute qu'il t'en veille si tu me laisses entrer ! Alors maintenant, lâche moi ! »**

Elle me fixe méchamment. Comme pour me faire peur. Inutile ! Elle est bien la dernière personne qui me ferait peur un jour ! Je soutiens son regard.

**« Maman ! »** s'écrie alors Lucy qui commence sérieusement à s'impatienter

Matilda sursaute et baisse les yeux vers ma fille. Je la vois grimacer.

**« On y va mon ange… »** lui dis je doucement **« Il y a un problème ? »** je demande alors froidement en regardant mon interlocutrice

**« Aucun non… mais je vois que tu es _encore _enceinte… »**

**« Oui, et ce sont des jumeaux ou des jumelles, on ne sais pas encore ! »** dis-je fièrement

**« Je savais bien que tu finirais comme ça ! A rester chez toi avec une porté de gosses ! Tu n'as pas su t'imposer dans la vie de Bill alors forcément… »**

**« Détrompe toi Matilda, ma vie me convient parfaitement ! Et lorsque mes enfants seront plus grands, je reviendrais travailler ici… et j'y resterais ! »** je la coupe

**« Bien sûr ! »**

Elle fini par me lâcher et retourne s'asseoir. Elle a apparemment oublié qu'elle n'était pas censé me laisser entrer dans le bureau ! Tant mieux, je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec elle devant ma fille. Ce ne serait pas lui donne le bon exemple !

**« Allez mon ange, on y va ! »** souris-je à Lucy qui a fini par lâcher ma main pour pouvoir s'asseoir au sol

Elle se relève et reprend la main que je lui tant. Et j'ouvre la porte. J'entre doucement et lorsque la porte se ferme Bill qui est assis en face lève la tête et nous fait un grand sourire. Lucy lâche alors une nouvelle fois ma main et se met à courir vers Bill en l'appelant. Je ris en la voyant courir comme ça, les bras tendus, dans sa petite robe bleue, ses chaussures vernies et ses petites couettes. Elle est hilarante !

**« Ma princesse ! »** s'écrit Bill en se baissant pour la recevoir dans ses bras. **« Que tu es belle dis moi ! »**

Il la soulève et elle passe ses mains autour de son cou pour déposer un bisou sur la joue de Bill. Puis elle cale sa tête dans son cou. Bill s'avance alors vers moi et m'embrasse doucement, sa main libre sur ma joue, tout sourire. Une fois que j'ai repris le contrôle de mes lèvres je me tourne vers l'autre bureau (celui qui était le mien lorsque je travaillé) et j'y vois Christelle.

**« Bonjour ! »** lui dis-je en souriant

**« Bonjour ! »** répond-t-elle en me rendant mon sourire

**« Christelle tu te souviens de Fleur ? Et de ma fille Lucy ? Tu ne les as vu qu'une fois il me semble… et Lucy n'était pas bien grande ! »** dit Bill

**« Bien sûr que je me souviens ! C'est fou ce qu'elle a grandi ! »** sourit Christelle

**« Oui, elle a presque un an et demi ! »** dit Bill

**« Elle est très belle ! »**

**« Merci ! »** dis-je

Je lui fais un grand sourire ; j'aime beaucoup cette jeune fille ! Elle est très gentille, elle complimente mon bébé et d'après ce que Bill m'a dit, elle se marie cet été. Que demander de mieux ?

**« Alors ? Que me vaut le plaisir de votre venue ? »** demande Bill en souriant et en retournant s'installer à son bureau, Lucy sur les genoux

**« Et bien, on s'est dit que nous allions venir te tirer de se bureau pour aller déjeuner ! »** lui dis-je

**« Excellente idée ! »** déclare-t-il

Il ferme le dossier ouvert sur son bureau et se lève.

**« Je reviens dans une heure ou deux »** dit-il à Christelle

**« Oh ne t'en fait pas pour moi ! Dan ne va pas tarder à venir me chercher ! »** rit-elle

**« Très bien ! A tout à l'heure dans ce cas ! »**

**« A tout à l'heure ! »**

Bill prend son manteau et nous sortons. Matilda me lance un regard noir lorsque nous passons devant elle.

**« Elle t'aime toujours autant à ce que je vois ! »** rit Bill

**« Oui, c'est le grand amour ! Elle a même voulu m'empêcher d'entrer dans le bureau sous prétexte que tu lui avais dis que tu ne voulais que personne ne te dérange ! »** je réponds

**« Quelle peste ! Je lui dirais que toi, elle peut te laisser entrer ! »**

**« Oh, tu sais, je crois qu'elle a compris ! »** ris-je

**« Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ? »** demande Bill en souriant

**« Moi ? Mais rien enfin ! »**

Il éclate de rire et me prend par la taille de sa main libre, l'autre étant occupée par Lucy.

En sortant, nous croisons un jeune homme brun que Bill salut. Il me le présente comme étant Dan, le fiancé de Christelle. Puis nous allons au Chaudron Baveur. Même si je n'aime pas trop le nouveau patron, c'est le seul endroit où nous pouvons manger qui soit encore ouvert. Nous nous installons à une table et nous commandons. C'est un peu plus cher maintenant et le service est plus long mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix ! Je n'avais pas envie de rester à la maison !

**« Tu compte faire quoi cet après midi ? »** me demande Bill

**« Et bien, il faut que j'aille acheter des robes pour Lucy, les siennes commencent à être un peu petites et puis je vais en prendre une ou deux pour moi aussi. j'ai aussi besoin d'ingrédients pour la potion et… »**

**« Fleur ! Je n'ai pas que tu ailles dans cet endroit pour acheter tes ingrédients ! »** me coupe Bill

**« Je n'ai pas le choix chéri ! C'est le seul qui en vende encore et si je n'en ai pas, je ne pourrais plus faire de potions ! Ni pour toi, ni pour Remus ! »** dis-je

Il soupire. Je sais bien qu'il n'aime pas cet endroit ! C'est une boutique assez sombre près de l'allée des embrumes. Mais je n'ai pas le choix ! Il est hors de question que je sois à court d'ingrédients ! Il va falloir que j'en fasse le plus possible pour en avoir en réserve parce que bientôt, j'aurais très certainement du mal à rester debout alors…

**« Oh ! Et j'ai aussi besoin de plumes, de parchemins, d'encre et j'aimerais me trouver un livre aussi ! et… »**

**« Fleur ! Tu ne crois pas que ça suffit ? Tu sais bien que Graham t'a dit de te reposer ! Pas de faire les magasins ! »** me coupe-t-il une nouvelle fois

**« Je sais bien mais il faut que je le fasse ! »** j'insiste

**« Tu ne peux pas en faire un peu demain ? »**

**« Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas remettre les choses au lendemain Bill ! »**

**« Essaye quand même ! »**

Je soupire.

**« Très bien, je ne ferais pas tout ça ! J'en ferais un peu demain ! C'est promis ! »** je capitule

Il me sourit doucement.

**« Oh, euh... chérie… j'ai… j'ai reçu une lettre de McGonagall aujourd'hui et… et j'ai une mission ce soir… »** chuchote-t-il (mdr pauvre bill qui a peur de sa femme maintenant!)

**« Quoi, mais enfin elle n'était pas prévue ! »** m'écris-je

**« Chut ! parle moins fort ! Tout le monde va nous entendre ! »** me reprend-t-il **« C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas prévue mais ils ont encore eu des informations sur _lui_ et tu sais bien qu'il passe en priorité ! »**

**« Oui mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'appelle toujours toi ? »**

**« Parce que je suis volontaire ! Fleur, tu sais que je serais prudent ! ne t'en fais pas ! »** me rassure t-il

**« C'est à quelle heure ? »** je demande

**« Dès que je sort de la banque, je dois me rendre au QG »** répond-t-il

**« Alors tu ne repasseras même pas à la maison ? »**

**« Non… mais je serais là à l'aube ! Ne t'en fais pas ! S'il te plait ! »**

Je soupire violemment. Quelle plaie cette guerre et toutes les missions qu'elle entraîne ! Et ce Rogue ! Quand vont-ils enfin l'attraper ! Il ne pourra pas fuir toute sa vie ! Il va finir par faire une erreur et se faire prendre ! C'est insensé qu'il leur échappe toujours ! C'est insensé…

How…

**« Fleur est ce que ça va ? » **me demande Bill qui s'est levé lorsqu'il m'a vu vaciller

**« Oui, oui ça va… j'ai juste la tête qui tourne… ce n'est rien ça va passer… »** assure je

**« Tu es sûre ? Tu es toute pâle ! » **s'inquiète-t-il

**« Oui, oui ça va ! Je t'assure ! Juste un petit étourdissement ! Ce n'est rien ! Ne t'en fais pas ! »**

**« Tu vas rentrer ! Je refuse que tu ailles faire des courses aujourd'hui ! Tu vas rentrer et appeler maman pour qu'elle garde Lucy et tu iras te reposer un peu et… »**

**« Non ! Bill ! Je te dis que je vais bien ! C'est passé ! »**

**« Mais… »**

**« Non ! Pas de mais ! Chéri, je vais bien ! Ne t'en fais pas ! »**

Il soupire de mécontentement et fronce les sourcils en me regardant, inquiet.

**« Je vais devoir y aller… »** dit-il à contre cœur

**« Vas y chéri, ne sois pas en retard… ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! je vais bien ! je t'assure ! »** j'assure avec un sourire

Il se résigne et paye. Puis nous sortons. Il nous laisse Lucy et moi devant la boutique de vêtements et après m'avoir fais jurer de ne pas faire trop d'efforts et de vite rentrer à la maison pour me reposer.

Alors je prends Lucy dans mes bras et je rentre dans la boutique. Je choisi quelques robes puis je sors et je me rends dans la boutique pour les ingrédients de potions. J'y emmène Lucy aujourd'hui. Je n'aime pas ça du tout mais je ne peux pas faire autrement aujourd'hui. Mais je fais le plus vite possible pour ne pas qu'elle soit trop exposée à ces gens pas du tout fréquentables. Je finis par la librairie. Je sais que j'avais promis de ne pas tout faire aujourd'hui mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Et puis, ça m'évite de penser à Bill et à sa mission de ce soir ! Le pire c'est qu'il ne rentrera pas à la maison avant de partir pour le quartier général ! Et voilà, je commence à m'inquiéter ! Je ne devrais pas, il m'a assuré qu'il ferait attention ! Et puis, ce n'est pas bon pour les enfants ! La gynécomage m'a bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je sois trop inquiète ou trop stressée ! Et tout ça au même titre que le surmenage. En repartant, nous passons devant la boutique toujours fermée de Fred et Georges.

**« Maman ! »** s'exclame Lucy en me montrant la boutique.

Je souris. Elle sait ce que c'est ! Ils l'y ont emmené tellement souvent !

**« Tu veux aller voir Fred et Georges ? »** je demande

**« Oui ! »** sourie-t-elle

**« Très bien ! Allons y ! »**

Et je change de chemin pour me diriger vers l'arrière de la boutique. Je frappe doucement et j'entre. Ils ne sont jamais en bas, ils n'entendent donc pas si quelqu'un frappe. Mais ils laissent toujours la porte ouverte. Nous leur avons pourtant bien dit de la fermer ! Que tout le monde peut entrer ici et notamment des mangemorts ! Mais non ! Ils n'écoutent personne ! Ils n'en font qu'à leur tête !

**« Tu les appelle chérie ? »** dis-je à Lucy

Elle me fait un grand sourire.

**« Fed ! Fed ! Tonton ! »** crie-t-elle

On entend des bruits de pas précipités à l'étage et bientôt, la tête rousse de Fred arrive au bas des escaliers.

**« Mais c'est ma petite princesse ! »** s'écrit-il en la prenant contre lui

**« Elle a voulu venir vous voir ! On ne vous dérange pas au moins ? »** je demande

**« Non, non pas du tout ! Monte, ne reste pas là ! »** sourit il

Je pose mes paquets et je monte les escaliers. Fred passe devant moi et de sa main qui ne tient pas Lucy il prend la mienne pour m'aider.

**« Alors ma princesse, comme ça tu voulais nous voir ? »** lui demande-t-il

**« Oui ! »** s'écrie-t-elle

**« Georges ! Georges ! Fleur et Lucy sont là ! »** hurle-t-il

**« Zorze ! Zorze ! Lé là ! »** crie Lucy

Fred et moi éclatons de rire et Georges arrive de la cuisine, tout sourire lui aussi, suivit d'une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain.

**« Salut ma belle ! »** dit il en prenant Lucy des bras de son frère. **« Salut boucle d'or ! »** me dit-il

**« Salut ! »** je réponds

Puis je me tourne vers la jeune fille.

**« Bonjour ! »** lui dis-je poliment

**« Bonjour… » **répond-t-elle timidement

**« Fleur, je te présente Savana, ma petite amie… »** déclare Georges qui a toujours Lucy dans les bras **« Savana, voici Fleur, ma belle-sœur, la femme de Bill, mon frère aîné, et notre filleule Lucy ! Et aussi les deux prochain Weasley ! »**

**« Enchantée madame… » **me dit-elle

**« Oh Merlin non ! Appelez moi Fleur ! »** ris -e **« Je suis ravie de vous connaître Savana ! »**

Je me tourne vers Fred et Georges. Ils ne nous ont jamais parlé de cette Savana ! C'est étrange, j'aurais pourtant cru ! Enfin, ils doivent avoir leurs raisons !

Alors je m'installe et la discussion est engagée. J'apprends que la jeune fille était à Poudlard, chez les Serdaigles. Et que Georges et elle se sont rencontrés alors qu'il allait acheter de quoi faire de nouvelles farces et attrapes. J'apprends également que les garçons comptent rouvrir leur boutique, même si le ministère n'est pas d'accord. Je pense qu'ils ont raison, mais il ne faudrait pas qu'ils recommencent à mettre des affiches provocatrices. C'est bien trop dangereux. Et la discussion continue jusqu'à ce que la tête me tourne de nouveau.

**« Est-ce que ça va ? »** demande Fred

**« Oui, oui ca… »**

Oh… je ne me sens vraiment pas bien… j'ai mal au ventre… très mal…

**« Fleur ? »**

La voix de Georges se fait lointaine et je commence à ne plus voir très clair. Tout devient flou et…

**« Fleur ! »**

Et plus rien…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Je suis couchée. Mais pas dans mon lit. Je ne me souviens d'ailleurs pas m'être couchée… j'étais chez Fred et Georges et… et rien du tout, je ne me souviens pas. Je me relève un peu. Je suis dans une chambre blanche. Une chambre d'hôpital. Oh Merlin non ! Je me souviens ! Je me suis encore sentie mal et je me suis évanouie ! Oh par Merlin j'avais mal au ventre ! Mess bébés ! Je regarde autour de moi, affolée. Je vois par la fenêtre qu'il fait nuit noir dehors. Et Molly est endormie sur une chaise prés de mon lit.

**« Molly ! Molly ! »** j'appelle

Elle sursaute et se relève vite.

**« Par Merlin ma chérie ! Tu nous a fais peur tu sais ! »** me dit-elle doucement en s'approchant de moi **« Rallonge toi, tu ne dois pas te fatiguer ! »**

**« Molly, mes bébés ! je… j'avais mal et je… »**

**« Ne t'en fais pas ! eEles vont bien ! Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal ! »** me rassure-t-elle en souriant tendrement

**« Elles ? »** je demande

**« Oui, lorsque les garçons t'ont emmenés ici, les médicomages t'ont fait des tas d'examens et… tu vas avoir des jumelles ! »** dit-elle, émue

**« Oh… »**

Par Merlin deux autres filles ! Je vais avoir des filles ! Je souris doucement en posant une main sur mon ventre…

**« Que s'est-il passé ? »** je demande

**« Et bien, d'après les médicomages, tu en as trop fait aujourd'hui… trop de stress… ce n'est pas bon ma chérie ! Tout ça ajouté à ta grossesse et tu as fais un vilain malaise. Mais tout le monde va bien ! elles et toi ! Ne t'en fais pas ! »**

Oh non ! Bill m'avait dit de ne pas trop en faire ! J'aurais dû l'écouter !

**« Bill, où est Bill ? » je **demande

**« Il est à sa mission chérie, nous n'avons pas pu le prévenir mais les jumeaux sont chez vous avec Lucy, ils le préviendront ! Ne t'en fais pas ! »** me rassure-t-elle

**« J'aurais dû l'écouter ! Il m'avait dit de ne pas faire toutes mes courses aujourd'hui mais je… j'étais sûre que tout allait bien ! »**

**« Ne t'en fais pas chérie… » **dit-elle en me prenant doucement dans ses bras **« Il ne t'en voudra pas tu sais… il va avoir peur pour vous et c'est normal mais tout va bien aller ! Ne t'en fais pas… »**

J'espère qu'elle a raison. Je me serre un peu dans ses bras et je pleure doucement. J'ai eu tellement peur... tellement !

* * *

**à suivre...**


	42. Un prénom d'ange

**_42. Un prénom d'ange…_**

Je me suis très vite rendormie après avoir parler à Molly. Elle a quelque peu réussi à me rassurer. Et puis, mes filles vont bien ! Il n'y a pas eu de conséquences pour elles. Enfin, je ne pense pas… je n'ai pas encore vu de médicomage mais Molly m'a dit que le docteur Graham allait passer le lendemain dans la matinée. Pourquoi vient elle si il n'y a pas eu de complications ? Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui ne va pas. Sinon elle ne viendrait pas… peu être que ce n'est pas en rapport avec mes bébés mais avec moi… c'est peut être moi qui est un problème ! Par Merlin ! Ma mère est morte en mettant au monde Gabrielle, son deuxième enfant et si moi aussi… si c'était ça la cause de mon malaise ? Non ! Non je ne veux pas y penser.

Je suis réveillée par une main qui caresse doucement ma joue. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois le visage de Bill prés du mien. Il a l'air très inquiet et il me fait un sourire soulagé lorsqu'il me voie ouvrir les yeux.

**« Rendors toi ma belle, il fait encore nuit, il faut que tu te repose… »** souffle t il

Il a l'air tellement triste… je me relève de façon à m'asseoir dans le lit, je passe mes bras autour de son cou et je me blotti contre lui. je le sens passer ses bras autour de ma taille et me serrer contre lui.

**« Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû t'écouter cet après midi et rentrer ! je… »**

**« Chut… ne dis pas ça ! ce n'est pas ta faute ma douce… calme toi je t'en pris… »** chuchote t il

Il me sert un peu plus et me berce doucement. Je le sens se lever et il vient s'asseoir sur le lit. Puis il m'oblige à me rallonger et s'allonge lui aussi, tout en me gardant dans ses bras. Nous sommes un peu à l'étroit mais ça ne fait rien. Je me sers un peu plus contre lui. De fines larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues. J'ai eu tellement peur ! Tellement peur pour mes bébés, tellement peur qu'il m'en veille pour ne pas avoir fait attention…

**« Ne pleure pas ma douce, calme toi, c'est mauvais pour les jumeaux… »** souffle t il a mon oreille.

Je souris un peu. Alors il ne sait pas encore. Il va falloir que je remercie Molly pour ne pas le lui avoir dit.

**« Les jumelles »** corrige je

Je le sens qui se tend un peu contre moi. Il s'écarte et relève mon visage pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

**« Les jumelles ? »** demande t il

**« Oui, Molly a dit que les médicomages m'avaient fait des tas d'examens lorsque je suis arrivée et… et se sont des filles ! »** explique je

Un immense sourire s'installe alors sur son visage. Il resserre son étreinte autour de moi et m'embrasse doucement. Je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres.

**« Quatre femmes pour moi tout seul… quel chance… »** rit il

Je ris doucement et…

**« Par Merlin Lucy ! comment va-t-elle ? »** demande je en me relevant un peu

**« Elle va bien, ne t'en fais pas mon cœur… »** chuchote t il en m'obligeant à me rallonger.** « Elle a juste eu un peu peur… c'est normal, elle t'a vu perdre conscience… mais Fred et Georges lui ont expliqué que ce n'était rien et ils l'ont ramenée chez mes parents… ils l'emmèneront demain dès que les visites commenceront… »**

Je hoche doucement la tête. Mon pauvre ange… j'espère qu'elle n'a pas trop eu peur… qu'est ce que je voudrais qu'elle soit ici… je me serre plus contre le corps de mon homme et je fini par me rendormir, épuisée.

Lorsque je me réveille de nouveau, le soleil est levé. Je vais pour me blottir contre Bill mais je suis toute seule dans le petit lit d'hôpital. Je suis pourtant sûre qu'il était là hier soir ! Et qu'il a passé la nuit avec moi ! J'ouvre les yeux et je regarde autour de moi. Il n'y a personne dans la chambre. Je suis seule. Je me redresse un peu et c'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvre doucement pour laisser place à Bill, Lucy dans les bras. Elle a l'air encore toute endormie. Je vois que Bill n'a pas prit la peine de l'habiller. Elle porte encore sa grenouillère jeune pâle mais il l'a coiffée de ces deux petites couettes qu'il aime tant. Elle a la tête posée dans le cou de Bill, son pouce à la bouche. Bill referme la porte et s'avance un peu.

**« Regarde ma princesse, c'est maman… »** souffle t il

Alors Lucy relève vivement la tête et lorsqu'elle me voie, ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand et elle se détache de lui pour me tendre les bras.

**« Maman ! »** s'écrit elle

Je souris doucement alors que Bill la dépose sur le lit et elle rampe à toute vitesse vers moi. Elle se jette dans mes bras et passe ses petites mains derrière ma nuque.

**« Oh mon ange… tu m'as manqué tu sais ! j'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop peur… »** lui dis je en la serrant contre moi

Sans un mot, elle secoue sa tête affirmativement, comme pour me dire que, oui, elle a eu peur. Je me rallonge doucement en la gardant contre moi. je sens qu'elle est en train de s'endormir.

Je vois Bill qui s'approche. Il m'embrase et s'assoie dans la chaise prés du lit.

**« Elle a refusé que maman l'habille. Quand je suis rentré et que je lui ai dit qu'on venait te voir, c'est tout juste si elle a accepté que je la coiffe un peu. Elle prenait son petit déjeuné… »** chuchote t il

Je souris doucement en caressant les cheveux de mon bébé qui s'est maintenant profondément rendormie.

**« Maman m'a dit que Graham devrait venir te voire ce matin… »**

**« Je sais » **souffle je

**« Tu crois qu'il y a un problème ? »** demande t il légèrement inquiet

**« Je n'en sais rien, je pense que c'est juste pour vérifier qu'elles vont bien… »** souffle je pleine d'espoir.

**« Hum… j'espère… comment tu te sens ? » **me demande t il

**« Très bien… »** répond je avec le sourire

**« Fleur… »**

**« Non ! je t'assure que je me sens très bien ! bien mieux qu'hier ! ma tête ne me tourne plus, je n'ai plus de vertiges, tout va bien… »**

**« Tu es sûre ? »** s'enquit il

**« Certaine chéri, c'est promis… »**

Il hoche doucement la tête et me sourit. C'est alors que quelqu'un frappe à la porte de la chambre. Bill se lève et va ouvrir. C'est la gynécomage Graham. Elle entre en souriant faiblement.

**« Bonjour »** souffle t elle en voyant Lucy endormie dans mes bras.

**« Bonjour »** répond on

Bill fait apparaître un couffin, me prend doucement Lucy des bras (chose plus que difficile étant donné qu'elle s'est fermement accrochée à ma robe d'hôpital) et la dépose doucement dedans, en faisant en sorte de ne pas la réveiller. Il vient s'asseoir sur le lit prés de moi alors que la gynécomage c'est assise sur la chaise, ses dossiers (que je pense être les miens) dans les mains.

**« Comment vous sentez vous Fleur ? »** demande t elle

**« Beaucoup mieux… »** répond je

**« Bien. je vous avez pourtant dis de ne pas faire trop d'effort ! cette grossesse comporte plus de risques que la précédente ! il faut que vous fassiez deux fois plus attention ! »** me gronde t elle

**« Je ne pensez pas que ça irait aussi loin ! je me sentais bien ! ma tête a tourné quelques secondes mais je me suis sentie mieux immédiatement après ! »** assure je

**« Je comprends tout à fait. Mais… »**

**« Il y a un problème avec les jumelles ? »** demande Bill **« Dites le tout de suite, s'il vous plaît, ne tournez pas autour du pot ! »**

**« Et bien, on peut dire que votre malaise est dû à leur ''manifestation'' en quelque sorte »** explique Graham **« Vous avez fait trop d'effort d'un seul coup et se sont elles qui se sont senties mal si vous voulez… je ne vais pas vous mentir, elles sont faible. Plus faible que je l'aurais pensé. Et elles naîtront très certainement bien avant la date prévue. C'est pour ça qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, à partir du moment où vous retournerez chez vous, vous vous reposiez le plus possible ! »**

Me reposer le plus possible ? Je ne vais tout de même pas être obligée de rester couchée jusqu'à ce qu'elles naissent ?

**« Il faudra que vous fassiez le moins d'effort possible ! »** continu t elle **« Le moins de courses possible, si vous tenez à y aller, faites souvent des poses et n'y allez plus seule, laissez le ménage à votre elfe si vous en avez un, sinon j'ai bien peur que se soit monsieur qui doive le faire ! Et je veux que vous gardiez le plus possible le lit ! Je ne dis pas que vous devez rester au lit jusqu'à la naissance ! »** Ajoute elle lorsqu'elle voit que je m'apprête à répliquer **« mais pour la santé de vos filles, et la votre également, il vaut mieux que vous y restiez le plus possible. Et bien entendu, plus de transplanage, ni de portoloin. Vous devrez vous contenter du réseau de cheminée et à petites doses également ! »**

Alors c'est à ce point là ? Je me doutais bien que le transplanage et les portoloins me serraient « interdits » mais de là à ne plus pouvoir rien faire ! Enfin, si c'est pour que mes filles aillent bien, je le ferais. J'essayais de rester un peu en place !

**« Je vais vous donner un rendez vous pour dans quinze jours »** reprend Graham **« Si je juge que vous n'êtes pas assez reposée, je serait obligée de vous faire hospitaliser jusqu'à la naissance. Et vous serez alors obligée de rester au lit ! tout le temps ! »** précise t elle

Hospitalisée ?! Certainement pas non ! je refuse de passer le reste de ma grossesse dans cet endroit ! J'y ai déjà passé bien trop de temps !

Mais j'approuve ce qu'elle me dit.

**« Fleur, »** recommence t elle** « Il y a de gros risque pour que nous soyons obligés de vous faire une césarienne… et si jamais je dois vous hospitaliser, il sera nécessaire de la faire… »**

Quoi ? Une césarienne ?! Non ! Alors ça, c'est absolument hors de question !

**« Je refuse ! pas de césarienne ! »** m'écris je **« Je refuse que vous me charcutiez ! vous ne m'ouvrirez pas le ventre ! »**

**« Nous serons peut être obligés Fleur ! pour que vos filles naissent en parfaite santé ! »** insiste t elle

**« Non ! débrouiller vous ! trouvez autre chose ! Bill ! »** m'exclame je en me retournant vers lui **« Dis le lui toi ! je ne veux pas ! »**

**« Il n'y a pas un autre moyen ? »** demande t il calmement

**« Le repos. Beaucoup de repos ! du repos et pas de césarienne ! »** dit elle

**« Très bien, ne vous en faites pas, elle se reposera ! »** conclu Bill

Bien entendu que je vais me reposer ! Pour qui est ce qu'ils me prennent tous ! Je ne suis pas irresponsable ! Se sont les vies de mes filles qui sont en jeu ! Je ne ferais rien d'inconscient ! Je veux qu'elles soient en parfaite santé ! Pourquoi croient ils tous les deux que je les mettrais en danger ! C'est insensé !

**« Bien entendu que je vais me reposer ! »** siffle je **« Je ne suis ni idiote, ni inconsciente ! j'ai parfaitement compris ce que vous m'avez dit ! »**

**« Fleur, ne t'énerve pas comme ça je… »**

**« Est-ce que vous croyez vraiment que je vais prendre des risques inutiles ? est ce que vous croyez vraiment que je vais mettre la vie de mes enfants et la mienne en danger ? »** m'énerve je un peu plus encore

**« Personne n'a jamais dit ça Fleur ! »** répond Bill légèrement moins clame **« Le docteur Graham te donne seulement des conseils pour éviter toutes complications ! calme toi ! »**

**« Mais je suis très calme ! »** cris je

Je me suis maintenant levée et je suis bien loin d'être calme. J'entends Lucy bouger et grogner, dérangée par le bruit que nos faisons.

**« Bien, »** reprend Graham pour mettre court à la conversation **« Tenez, c'est notre rendez vous, dans quinze jours. J'ai signé les papiers, vous pourrez sortir d'ici 14 heures. »** ajoute t elle en se tournant vers moi

**« Merci »** souffle Bill en lui serrant la main.

Elle me tend la main à moi maintenant. Je la lui serre, sans plus d'enthousiasme. Elle nous souhaite une bonne journée et s'en va. Bill ferme la porte derrière elle et se tourne vers moi.

**« Pourquoi est ce que tu t'es énervée comme ça contre elle ? Elle ne t'a rien fait ! elle n'a fait que te donner de précieuses recommandations ! »** me reproche t il

**« Je n'en sais rien ! je n'ai pas pu me contrôler ! ça a été plus fort que moi… »** dis je tout bas, soudain un peu honteuse.

**« Tu y as été un peu fort je trouve… »**

**« Je sais, je suis désolée… »** répond je en baissant les yeux

Je regrette vraiment de mettre énervée de la sorte. C'est vrai que tout ce qu'elle m'a dit n'est que pour mon bien et pour celui des jumelles mais… mais je n'ai pas pu rester là, à l'entendre me dire quoi faire.

**« C'est rien… »** chuchote Bill

Il se rapproche de moi et m'enlace doucement. Il me soulève un peu et me dépose sur le lit. J'avais oublié à quel point il a de la force maintenant. Il m'oblige doucement à me rallonger et s'éloigne pour récupérer Lucy. Il la dépose prés de moi. Il dépose un baiser sur mon front, me dit qu'il n'est que 9 heures, que je peux encore me rendormir et qu'il va vite voir si il doit signer quelque chose pour que je puisse sortir. Et il part lui aussi. Je serre un peu ma fille contre moi et je me rendors aussitôt.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ça fait maintenant deux jours que je suis rentrée à la maison. McCover qui a appris ce qui m'était arrivé (certainement par Bill pour justifier son absence du lendemain) a donné une semaine de congés à Bill pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de moi. De toute façon, il n'y a de nouveau plus de travail. Il est presque 14 heures et Bill m'a obligée à aller faire une sieste en même temps que Lucy. Comme si j'avais sommeil ! je n'ai absolument pas envie de me reposer ! j'en ai assez ! ça fait deux jours que je reste allongée sur le canapé du salon ! j'ai besoin de bouger un peu ! et ce n'est pas avec Bill qui est sans arrêt derrière moi, qui fait le moindre effort à ma place que je vais y arriver. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis dans mon lit, certainement une bonne heure, mais je n'en peux plus. Alors je me lève doucement et je me dirige vers la porte. Je l'ouvre le plus doucement possible et à peine ai-je mis un pied dehors que…

**« Ca ne fait que dix minutes ! retourne te coucher ! »** me crie Bill du salon

Je soupire violement. Je maudis le jour où il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait une ouïe exceptionnelle ! Mais je ne discute pas et je retourne dans ma chambre. Enfin, au moins pour les dix prochaines minutes !

Je me rallonge sous les draps et j'essais de m'endormir. De toute façon, je n'ai que ça à faire. Mais c'est impossible. Tout d'abord parce que ce lit est bien trop grand pour moi toute seule et puis aussi parce que je n'ai pas tellement sommeil ! Alors je me tourne et me retourne dans tous les sens, autant que ça m'est possible avec mon énorme ventre ! Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que je me retourne pour la énième fois, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre et Bill entre. Il referme la porte alors que je me relève sur les coudes en souriant.

**« Je te manque ? »** demande je un énorme sourire aux lèvres

**« Je t'entends remuer d'en bas ! »** répond il lui aussi avec le sourire

Il s'avance et vient s'allonger prés de moi.

**« A ce point là ? »** demande je

**« Oui ! »** rit il

**« Mais j'en ai assez de rester là ! »**

**« Si je reste avec toi, tu te reposeras vraiment un peu ? »** demande t il

**« Même si j'estime ne m'être jamais autant reposée que ces derniers jours, oui, si tu reste avec moi, je me tiendrais tranquille… »** répond je ravie de sa décision

Il rit franchement, comprenant qu'il s'est un peu fait avoir et s'installe contre moi. Je mets ma tête dans son cou et il enlace ma taille de manière à avoir ses deux mains sur mon ventre.

**« Tu sais, il faudrait penser à leur choisir des prénoms… »** Souffle t il en caressent doucement mon ventre

**« Tu as déjà une idée ? »** demande je connaissant déjà la réponse

**« Oui, j'y pense depuis qu'on sait que tu es enceinte mais encore plus depuis que je sais que se sont des filles… »** avoue t il

**« Très bien, vas y ! mais attention ! pas de Vanessa ! »** prévins je

**« Non ! »** rit il **« Pas de Vanessa ! »**

**« Alors vas y ! »**

Il s'éloigne un peu de moi et ouvre le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il en sort un rouleau de parchemin et ce qui ressemble à un morceau de papier moldu. Il se remet comme il était avant de bouger et me présente le parchemin. Il l'ouvre doucement et je vois qu'il s'agit d'un morceau d'un arbre généalogique, visiblement recopié à la main. Puis il me montre le morceau de papier. C'est une photo. Une photo magique puisqu'elle bouge. Elle est en noir et blanc et montre une jeune femme, très belle, un petit garçon dans les bras.

**« C'est la grand-mère de ma mère… »** explique t il **« Enfin c'était »**

**« Elle était très belle… »**

**« Oui ! elle a vingt ans sur cette photo »**

Il me montre maintenant l'arbre. Il me montre un nom. Le sien.

**« C'est joli non ? J'aimerais qu'on appelle l'une des jumelles comme elle… »** Chuchote t il

Je regarde son prénom. Puis la photo. C'est vrai qu'elle était vraiment très belle ! Je trouve qu'elle ressemble à Molly. Puis je souris. Oui, c'est décidé, je veux que l'une de mes filles s'appelle comme elle.

**« C'est un très joli prénom… je veux que l'une d'elles le porte… »** souris je

Je le sens sourire et il resserre son étreinte autour de moi.

**« Célia… »** souffle t il **« Célia… »**

Célia… se sera Célia… il ne reste plus qu'à trouver le second… et quelque chose me dit que ce ne sera pas aussi facile !

Je suis en bas. Nous venons de terminer de dîner et j'ai catégoriquement refusé de retourner à l'étage pour le moment. J'irais lorsque nous coucherons Lucy. Mais je suis tout de même installée sur le canapé, à moitié allongée calée contre l'accoudoir, un livre à la main. Le livre le plus inintéressant que je n'ai jamais lu, soit dit en passant. Bill quant à lui est assis au sol et il tente tant bien que mal d'occuper Lucy qui semble très peu disposée à aller dormir.

« **Bill ? »** appelle je

**« Hum… »**

**« Je voudrais partir un peu… enfin, que nous partions un peu… on pourrait aller à Marseille… »** propose je

**« Fleur, tu sais bien que tu ne peux ni transplaner ni prendre de portoloin ! »** proteste t il alors que Lucy tante de l'escalader

**« Oui mais si on demande une connexion avec notre cheminée là bas… s'il te plait… j'ai besoin de changer d'air ! et puis, nous avons plein de courses à faire pour l'arrivée des filles et tu sais bien qu'il n'y a rien ici ! »** insiste je

**« T'as raison ! on a tous besoin de changer d'air ! »** fini t il par dire au bout d'un petit moment **« J'ai quelques jours à prendre à la banque… je pense qu'on pourra partir quinze jours… je verrais avec le patron quand je retournerais à la banque… »**

Je lui fais un énorme sourire. Merci Merlin nous allons enfin partir quelques jours d'ici ! Je n'en peux plus ! Et puis, je voudrais que Lucy connaisse aussi bien la France que l'Angleterre. Nous en avons discuté avec Bill et il est parfaitement d'accord. L'autre avantage de ce petit voyage, c'est l'absence de missions pendant quelques temps. Après mon malaise, j'ai cru que, pour ne pas m'inquiéter, m'angoisser d'avantage, Bill cesserait toute mission. Mais il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il est engagé avec l'Ordre. Mais il a tout de même promis d'en faire le moins possible. Mais je comprends très bien qu'il ne puisse pas se défaire de tels engagements. Surtout pour quelque chose de si important que la lutte contre Voldemort. Que voulez vous que j'y fasse ? Alors je cherche toujours une excuse pour le convaincre de rester avec moi au lieu de prendre une mission. Ça marche… pas toujours, mais ça marche…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Bill est retourné travailler aujourd'hui. Mais il ne m'a pas laissée seule pour autant. J'ai eu la visite de Molly et des jumeaux qui n'ont pas encore ré ouvert le magasin. Je crois que c'est Bill qui leur a demandé de venir me voir, pour vérifier que je fasse attention ou que je ne me fatigue pas.

Pour le moment, c'est Elena qui est avec moi. Nous sommes installées au salon et Lucy fait sa sieste.

**« Vous avez fixé une date pour le mariage ? »** lui demande je

**« Oui, le 15 mai ! ce n'est pas si loin et ça nous laisse le temps de tout bien organiser ! »** répond elle

**« Vous allez le faire au Terrier ? »**

**« Oui, c'est plus simple ! nous aurons ça en moins à faire ! »**

**« Ca ne s'est toujours pas arrangé avec tes parents ? »** demande je de nouveau

**« Non… »** répond elle en baissant la tête** « J'ai essayé de leur parler mais… ils n'ont pas voulu m'écouter ! je ne les comprends vraiment pas ! et le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'ils sont arrivés à monter le reste de la famille contre moi ! ma grand-mère m'a dit que je n'étais qu'une petite idiote, une écervelée, traîtresse à sa famille et tout un tas de choses extrêmement grossières que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre sortir de la bouche de ma grand-mère ! »**

**« Je suis vraiment désolée… se doit être dur pour toi… »** lui dis je

**« Oui et non. c'est vrai que ça me fait mal de voir qu'ils me renient mais si ils ne comprennent pas mes choix, c'est tant pis pour eux ! j'ai fais mon choix et je vais faire ma vie… s'ils ne le comprennent pas, c'est dommage mais je m'en fiche maintenant. Je crois qu'il n'y aura personne de ma famille à mon mariage…»** explique t elle

Je lui souris. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour être aussi détachée. Je crois que si papa avait refusé que j'épouse Bill, je n'aurais pas eu la même réaction qu'elle. Je pense que j'aurais tout de même épousé Bill, ça, c'est évident ! Mais je e crois pas que j'aurais pu me passer de tout contact avec papa. Je n'aurais pas pu couper les ponts comme elle l'a fait. J'aurais été malheureuse. Vraiment malheureuse. Mais je ne m'imagine pas papa m'empêcher d'épouser Bill. Ou même m'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit ! J'ai eu de la chance qu'il aime Bill. Et j'ai aussi eu de la chance, voir beaucoup de chance que Molly finisse par changer d'avis vis-à-vis de moi ! Je sais que Bill souffrait du rejet de sa mère envers moi. Et il faisait tout son possible pour qu'elle m'aime. En vain. Il a fallu qu'il se fasse attaquer, défigurer et presque tuer !

**« Enfin, ne parlons pas de ça ! »** sourit Elena **« Vous dînez au Terrier ce soir ? »** demande t elle

**« Oui, nous viendrons dès que Bill rentrera… »**

**« Vous avez eu des nouvelles de leur frère ? Ronnie ? »** demande t elle

**« Ronald ! c'est Ronald ! »** ris je

**« Oh, mais pourtant Charly l'appelle Ronnie ! »**

**« Ils l'appellent tous Ronnie ! »** ris je **« Oui, nous avons eu des nouvelles de lui et des autres la semaine dernière. Ils vont bien, enfin, c'est ce qu'ils disent »**

**« Oh… tu crois qu'ils ne vont pas bien ? »** demande t elle

**« Je n'en sais rien… je pense qu'ils améliorent de temps en temps la vérité pour ne pas inquiéter Molly, Ginny et les autres… » **

Elle hoche doucement la tête. J'aime beaucoup Elena. Elle est vraiment très gentille et elle a assez de conversation pour me tenir tranquille plus d'une heure d'affilé !

**« Maman ! »**

C'est Lucy. Elle est réveillée et m'appelle. Je me lève doucement pour aller la chercher mais Elena m'en empêche.

**« Laisse, je vais y aller… »** sourit elle

Je n'ai pas le temps de protester qu'elle est déjà dans les escaliers. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Bill leur a demandé à tous de s'occuper de moi et de faire en sorte que je ne fasse absolument rien. Même Kandy a des ordres très, très stricts. Quelques secondes plus tard, je vois Elena redescendre, Lucy dans les bras. Elle a la tête callée contre l'épaule de la jeune fille, son pouce dans la bouche, son lapin rose dans la même main, les yeux encore tout endormis. Lorsqu'elle me voit, elle se détache doucement d'Elena et me tend son bras libre. La jeune roumaine se baisse et dépose doucement ma fille prés de moi dans le canapé. Lucy se cale entre le dossier et moi et pose sa tête sur mon ventre.

**« Alors mon ange, tu as bien dormis ? » **demande je en passant une main dans ses cheveux roux

Elle secoue doucement la tête puis la lève vers moi. Je la soulève un peu pour la remonter sur moi et elle cale sa tête contre ma poitrine, dans le creux de mon bras.

**« C'est fou ce qu'elle est belle »** dit alors Elena qui s'est installée en face de nous.

**« Oui, je trouve qu'elle ressemble de plus en plus à Bill ! ses cheveux ont encore foncés et elle a ses yeux… »** souris je

**« Tu crois qu'elles ressembleront à qui ? »** me demande t elle en parlant des jumelles

**« Peut importe… mais Bill voudrait qu'elles me ressemblent à moi… il dit qu'il ne veut pas que tout ses enfants soient roux… c'est idiot, moi j'aime beaucoup le roux ! »** dis je

Elena rit doucement.

**« Vous leur avez déjà trouvé des prénoms ? »** demande t elle

**« Oui, nous appellerons l'une d'elles Célia… pour l'autre, on ne sait pas encore… »**

**« Célia ? c'est très joli… »**

**« N'est ce pas ? »**

La discussion s'engage. Je lui explique que Célia est le prénom de la grand-mère de Molly et que c'est Bill qui l'avait proposé. Elle m'apprend qu'elle aussi voudrait avoir des enfants. Elle n'en à pas encore parlé à Charly, mais elle y songe depuis un moment, surtout depuis qu'ils sont sûrs de se marier. Elle aimerait un petit garçon et elle a trouvé très drôle que Bill et moi n'ayons que des filles alors que Molly n'a eu que des garçons (mis à part Ginny bien entendu !). Elle pense qu'il va se sentir un peu seul. C'est ce que je pense aussi. Et une fois le calme revenu, une fois les jumelles assez grandes, je crois qu'il voudra avoir un quatrième enfant. Un garçon de préférence ! Je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'avoir quatre enfants. Mais nous verrons bien ! Nous n'y sommes pas encore !

Elena s'en va un peu avant que Bill arrive. Juste un petit quart d'heure et en s'assurant que tout est parfait pour que je ne fasse aucun effort. C'est vraiment agaçant ! Personne ne me laisse jamais rien faire ! Ils ont tous de la chance que je me fatigue vite ! Ils auraient eu de mes nouvelles sinon !

La porte claque, c'est Bill.

**« C'est moi ! »** annonce t il du couloir de l'entrée

**« Papa ! »** s'écrit Lucy en se levant

Elle abandonne ses poupées et se met à courir en direction du hall en l'appelant. Je vois alors Bill entrer, tout sourire, Lucy dans le bras.

**« Bonsoir… »** me dit il doucement en se penchant pour m'embrasser **« Tu ne t'es pas trop fatiguée j'espère ?! »**

**« J'aurais eu du mal à le faire ! je n'ai été seule qu'une heure en tout et pour tout aujourd'hui ! et bizarrement, tout le monde à tout fait pour moi ! je me demande si tu n'y es pas pour quelque chose ? »** répond je

**« Moi ? mais non enfin ! pas du tout ! »** rit il

Je soupire doucement. Bien entendu que c'est lui !

**« Bon, je vais me préparer et on y va ? »** demande t il

**« Oui, il faut aussi que j'habille Lucy… »** dis je en me levant

**« Non, laisse je le ferais et…** »

**« Et tu comptes m'habiller à moi aussi ? »** demande je

**« Heu… bon d'accord allez viens… »**

Il me prend la main et m'entraîne doucement dans les escaliers. Une fois à l'étage, il dépose Lucy dans sa chambre et nous laisse pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. J'entreprends alors de la préparer.

**« Va où ? »** demande t elle

**« On va dîner chez mamie… c'est pour sa que tu dois te faire belle ! »** souris je

Elle secoue la tête pour m'approuver.

**« Tonton Fed ? »** demande t elle

**« Oui, il y aura tonton Fred, tonton Georges, Tonton Charly avec Elena et tante Ginny… »** répond je

Elle sourit alors largement et se laisse habiller docilement. Je la coiffe et la parfume et je l'emmène dans ma chambre pour que je puisse m'habiller à mon tour. Une fois fait, nous nous rendons dans la salle de bain où Bill est toujours sous la douche.

**« J'ai eu mes quinze jours de congé ! »** m'informe t il **« On pourra partir dans trois jours, après le rendez-vous avec Graham… »**

**« Tant mieux… j'ai vraiment envie de changer d'air ! »** dis je

J'ai lâché la main de Lucy pour pouvoir me maquiller un peu mais elle a vite entrepris d'ouvrir chaque tiroir et chaque placard pour voir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur.

**« Lucy non ! ne touche pas à ça ! referme ce placard ! »** ordonne je

Elle me regarde avec une petite moue. Je lui fais « les gros yeux » comme disent Fred et Georges et elle referme le placard. L'eau cesse alors de couler et Bill sort de la douche. C'est à son tour à lui d'ouvrir chaque placard et chaque tiroir. Je comprends maintenant d'où cette manie vient à Lucy !

**« Mais qu'est ce que tu cherches ?! »** demande je

**« Une serviette ! »** répond il comme si s'était l'évidence même.

Je soupire et je passe devant lui pour sortir une grande serviette d'un placard dans lequel il avait déjà regardé. Je la déplie et la lui met autour de la taille.

**« Merci »** souffle t il en m'embrassant

**« Allez dépêche toi ! »** ris je en sortant de la pièce, la main de Lucy dans la mienne

**« Fais attention dans les escaliers ! »** me crie t il depuis la salle d'eau.

Dix minutes plus tard, Bill descend enfin et nous pouvons partir. Etant donné que je ne peux plus transplaner, tout le monde est condamné à prendre la cheminée ! Pauvre Lucy, elle qui déteste ça !

Lorsque nous arrivons dans la cuisine du Terrier, nous y trouvons Molly qui se presse à faire le dîner et Ginny qui a sans doute voulu l'aider et qui s'est retrouvé obligée d'éplucher les pommes de terre.

**« Bonsoir tout le monde ! »** lance Bill

**« Oh ! bonsoir mon chéri ! vous êtes enfin arrivé ! »** répond Molly en se tournant.

Elle passe ses mains sous l'eau et s'approche de Bill pour lui prendre Lucy des bras.

**« Bonsoir mon ange ! que tu es belle ! »** lui dit elle

**« Vi ! maman la dit pou toi ! »** lance Lucy après avoir planté un bisou sur la joue de Molly

**« Oh vraiment ! c'est très gentil ça ! »**

Molly s'avance vers nous et embrasse nous embrasse.

**« Comment vas-tu ? »** me demande t elle

**« Enfin Molly vous m'avez vu ce matin ! »** souris je

**« Oh oui mais on ne sait jamais ! »** dit elle en me faisant asseoir en face de Ginny

Celle-ci me fait un sourire amusé et compatissent.

**« Je vais très bien Molly, ne vous en faite pas ! Nous allons toutes très bien ! » **la rassure je

**« Moi aussi je vais bien ! »** lance Bill en embrassant Ginny

**« Oh pardon mon chéri ! »**

Bill soupire et sourit.

**« Les autres sont au salon ? »** demande t il

**« Oui, tout le monde est là ! »** déclare t elle en souriant **« Et Savana aussi ! »** chuchote t elle

Bill la regarde étrangement. Oh ! C'est vrai ! Personne ne lui a dit qui était Savana ! Il s'apprête à demander quand je le coupe dans son élan pour lui demander de m'aider à me lever. Ce qu'il fait. Et nous nous rendons dans le salon, Ginny derrière nous. Molly a tenu à garder Lucy et a entreprit de lui faire goûter le dîner. Au plus grand plaisir de ma fille.

**« Mais enfin qui est ce ? »** demande Bill en voyant le jeune Savana installée à côté de Georges

**« C'est la petite amie de Georges… »** souffle je

**« Comment tu sais ça toi ? »**

**« Elle était là le jour où j'ai fais mon malaise… »**

Il a juste le temps de souffler un « Oh » avant que tout le monde ne se lève pour nous saluer. Les présentations entre Bill et Savana sont faites pendant que les jumeaux essaient de tirer ma fille des mains de Molly.

Et la soirée débute.

* * *

**à suivre...**


	43. séjour à l'étranger

**Coucou à tous!**

**tout d'abord, je tiens a m'excuser pour mon retard assez important! mais je me suis rendue compte que je ne vous avez pas prévenu alors je vais le faire maintenant. avec la reprise des cours et mon premier trimestre passé, je n'est plus vraiment de temps à moi pour écrire! alors je ne publirais plus à date fixe mais je vous promet de tout faire pour vous mettre au minimum un chapitre par semaine!**

**je devais vous mettre ce chapitre là dimanche soir mais le site à catégoriquement refusé de me le publier jusqu'à maintenant! **

**alors voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

**bisous à tous!**

**lillyjade**

__

_**

* * *

**_

_**43. Séjour à l'étranger**_

Ce matin, nous avons rendez vous avec le docteur Graham puis nous partirons pour la France dans l'après midi. Nous avons préparé quelques affaires, surtout pour Lucy. Bill et moi en avons déjà là-bas. Oh, ce n'est pas la première fois que nous y emmenons Lucy mais la dernière fois, elle était vraiment toute petite. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq mois. Il est 10h30et nous venons d'arriver dans la salle d'attente du docteur Graham à St Mangouste. Il y a assez de monde aujourd'hui. Notamment une femme bien plus enceinte que moi qui a déjà trois enfants qui courent dans tout les sens. Le dernier ne doit pas être bien plus âgé que Lucy. Il y a un jeune couple à l'air stressé. Ils viennent probablement pour avoir la confirmation d'une grossesse. L'expression de son visage à lui me rappelle celle de Bill lorsque nous étions ici cinq mois plus tôt et que nous attendions la confirmation de ma seconde grossesse. Il y a deux autres couples dont les femmes sont visiblement très à terme et trois autres avec des enfants en bas âge. Ils sont probablement là pour voir le pédiatromage. Celui de Lucy.

La porte du bureau de la gynécomage s'ouvre et un autre couple en sort. Graham nous voit, nous sourit et nous invite à entrer. Nous nous installons et elle vient s'asseoir en face de nous. Elle regarde Lucy assise sur les genoux de Bill, avec un grand sourire, ouvre son tiroir et en sort une sucette qu'elle lui tend.

**« Meci… »** souffle Lucy en prenant la sucette

Graham rit alors doucement et se tourne vers moi.

**« Comment allez vous Fleur ? »** me demande t elle

**« Je vais très bien ! »** assure je

**« Vous vous reposez ? »**

**« Oui, ne vous en faites pas ! je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon ! personne ne me laisse rien faire ! »** souris je

**« Nous allons vérifier ça ! venez… »** nous dit elle

Elle se lève et nous la suivons dans la pièce des écographies. Je m'allonge sur la table et je relève mon pull. Je commence à avoir l'habitude maintenant ! Bill s'installe sur la chaise à côté, Lucy toujours sur ses genoux.

La gynécomage s'approche de moi et fait toutes les manipulations nécessaires et la petite sphère apparaît au dessus de mon ventre. Elle vérifie quelques instant, me dit que tout va bien et nous montre les filles. Elle me dit que si je continu à me reposer comme je l'ai fais jusqu'à maintenant, je n'aurais pas de problèmes.

Lorsqu'elle veut nous donner un rendez vous pour dans 15 jours, nous lui apprenons que nous partons pour la France. Elle me demande alors expressément de me reposer le plus possible là bas et de faire des pauses le plus souvent possible lorsque je ferais les courses pour les bébés. Ce que bien sûr, je consens à faire ! Elle nous donne alors un rendez vous pour dans trois semaines et nous pouvons partir avec une toute nouvelle photo de nos filles entre les mains.

Nous rentrons à la maison où nos quelques valises nous attendent. Je prends la petite photo des mains de Bill pour aller la mettre avec les autre, dans l'album des filles après l'avoir dupliqué pour Molly, papa et Gabrielle qui en veulent tous un exemplaire !

**« Je vais emmener les valises à Marseille… »** me dit la voix de Bill

Je me retourne vers lui et je lui fais un grand sourire. Il s'approche doucement de moi et m'enlace du mieux qu'il peut avant de déposer un léger baiser sur le bout de mon nez.

**« Tu vois, je t'avais bien dis que tout irait bien… »** souffle je

**« Oui, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire des excès ! »** me dit il doucement

**« Je sais… ne t'en fais pas, nous avons quinze jours pour faire toutes nos courses… » **le rassure je

Il hoche doucement la tête et se penche pour m'embrasser.

**« Bon, je vais y aller, comme ça se sera fait… »** Dit il en se détachant de moi

Il se dirige alors vers le couloir et je le vois revenir avec ma grosse malle et un sac. Il se dirige vers la cheminée, prend un peu de poudre et…

**« Et ma ? »** demande alors la petite voix de Lucy

Bill se stoppe net dans son geste et nous nous tournons vers notre fille. Elle est debout sur le canapé et tend les bras vers Bill avec une expression de désespoir sur le visage.

**« Et ma ? Ma vieux viénir si ! »** s'exclame t elle

Je lui souris doucement et je m'approche d'elle pour l'enlacer.

**« Papa va revenir mon ange ! »** lui dis je doucement en caressant ses cheveux **« Il va juste installer quelques unes de tes affaires dans la maison en France et il revient tout de suite ! et puis nous irons tous là bas ! »** la rassure je

J'entends Bill rire derrière moi. Puis il lance haut et fort l'adresse de notre maison en France et part.

**« Papa ! »** crie Lucy en le voyant disparaître par la cheminée

**« Enfin chérie, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu vois papa partir comme ça ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui ? »**

**« Papa ! et ma ! »** lance t elle de nouveau

Je vois alors ses beaux yeux bleus se remplir d'eau. Et elle se met à pleurer. Oh ! Mon pauvre ange ! Je m'assois alors prés d'elle et je la prends contre moi. Elle se met alors à pleurer doucement dans mon cou.

**« Chut mon ange… cesse de pleurer… tu vas rester avec maman le temps que papa revienne ! on ne va pas te laisser enfin ! papa va revenir ! calme toi mon ange… »**

Je la berce doucement. Elle se calme un peu. Elle cesse de pleurer mais elle st toujours secouée de gros sanglots lorsque Bill revient.

**« Pourquoi est ce qu'elle pleure ? »** demande t il

**« Je n'en sais rien… elle est comme ça depuis que tu es partit ! »** lui dis je

Il s'approche doucement de nous et prend Lucy dans ses bras.

**« Eh ma princesse, du calme… »** lui dit il

Elle relève la tête vers lui et entoure son cou de ses petits bras potelés. Elle se serre contre lui de toutes ses petites forces.

Ce n'est pas vraiment la première fois qu'elle nous fait ce genre de crise. Elle ne supporte plus que l'un de nous s'en aille sans elle. Comme Bill part avant qu'elle soit levée le matin, tout va bien. Mais lorsqu'elle voie l'un de nous deux s'en aller, elle se met à pleurer, à hurler ou à vouloir le suivre à tout prix. Molly dit que c'est parce qu'elle commence à se rendre compte que les choses vont changer. Il va y avoir deux nouveaux bébés dans la famille, elle ne va plus être la plus petite, elle commence à comprendre que toutes les attentions ne se porteront plus sur elle. Molly dit que chacun de ses fils a fait la même chose à l'arriver du prochain. Elle dit que ça va lui passer lorsque les petites seront là. J'espère que ça lui passera avant ! Il reste encore quatre mois avant mon terme ! Elle dit que, si nous lui expliquons bien les choses, elle comprendra que nous ne l'aimerons pas moins parce que les jumelles seront là. Moi je pense qu'elle est un peu petite pour comprendre ce genre de chose. Bill n'est pas de cet avis et tante de lui expliquer chaque jour les choses. Et je commence à croire que ça porte ses fruits. Chaque soirs, lorsque je la couche, elle embrasse mon ventre et elle le fait aussi chaque matin lorsque je vais la lever. Elle ne le faisait pas avant que Bill lui parle. Papa dit que je faisais la même chose lorsque maman était enceinte de Gabrielle. J'ai donc bon espoir que Lucy les aime et surtout qu'elle ne les jalouse pas !

14 heures. Il est l'heure que nous partions. Bill prend Lucy contre lui et je pars la première. Alors que je disparais, je l'entends hurler un « maman » déchirant. Vraiment ! J'espère que ça cessera vite ! J'arrive dans le salon de la maison de Marseille. Il y fait assez froid. La baie vitrée est ouverte. Etrange… enfin, tout à l'air d'être à sa place, c'est Bill qui a dû l'ouvrir pour aérer lorsqu'il est venu déposer les valises. Je m'avance un peu et je fais doucement le tour du salon. Cette maison m'a vraiment manquée… je suis contente d'y être enfin. Tout est à la même place que la dernière fois. Je m'avance vers la fenêtre pour la fermer mais je fini par sortir sur la terrasse. L'air y est frais, très frais. Presque froid. Mais ça ne fait rien. Je m'avance jusqu'à la barrière et je me penche un peu pour voire la plage juste en dessous. Je souris en me rappelant notre tout premier séjour ici à Bill et à moi. Pour notre voyage de noces… je l'avais obligé à venir avec moi à la plage, devant tout les gens présents… j'avais eu du mal à le convaincre ! Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Je frissonne violemment alors je décide de rentrer avant que Bill ne ce mette à me chercher. Je ferme la baie vitrée et je me rends alors compte que Bill et Lucy ne sont pas là. C'est étrange, je suis pourtant sûre qu'ils me suivaient ! Ils n'ont tout de même pas pu se perdre ! Je commence un peu à m'inquiéter lorsque, un grand fracas résonne de la pièce où se trouve la cheminée. Je m'y rends pour trouver mon mari et ma fille, tout sourires.

**« Maman ! »** lance Lucy en tendant ses bras vers moi

Je m'avance vers elle pour la prendre doucement à mon cou. Elle s'accroche à moi de toutes ses forces et dépose un baiser sur ma joue.

**« Je suis là mon ange ! »** souris je **« Pourquoi avez-vous mis autant de temps à venir ? »** demande je à Bill

Il soutient toujours Lucy pour ne pas qu'elle s'appuie trop sur mon ventre. Et puis aussi parce que je n'ai plus vraiment la force de la soulever !

**« Charly à débarqué quand on s'apprêté à te rejoindre, il voulait me voir avant que je quitte le pays… »** explique t il

**« Oh… »**

**« Tu ne t'es pas inquiété j'espère ? »** demande t il

**« Non ! non pas du tout ! »** mens je

Il me regarde avec cet air qui veut dire qu'il ne me croit absolument pas !Je ris et dépose Lucy au sol.

**« Je vais monter le reste des affaires… »** me dit il en désignant deux sacs

**« Très bien, moi je vais faire visiter à Lucy ! »** souris je **« Tu viens chérie ? »** lui demande je en lui tendant la main

**« Où ? »** demande t elle

**« Faire le tour ! tu veux voir la mer ? »**

**« Ui ! »**

J'éclate de rire devant son enthousiasme alors que Bill a profité du manque d'attention de notre fille à son égard pour s'éclipser.

Lucy agrippe ma main et je l'entraîne vers les autres pièces. Elle pousse de « oh ! » émerveillés qui me font beaucoup rire dès que nous entrons dans une nouvelle pièce. Puis je lui mets son mentaux et nous sortons sur la terrasse. Je l'aide à monter sur une chaise pour qu'elle puisse voir la plage de sable juste au dessous. Je vois ses yeux s'agrandir d'un émerveillement démesuré. Elle n'a jamais vu la mer… il faut dire qu'à Londres, elle manque énormément ! Et nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de l'emmener sur les côtes… c'est donc une première pour elle !

Deux bras viennent encercler ma taille alors qu'elle commence à me décrire avec ses mots tout ce qu'elle voit !

**« Ne la laisse pas trop aimer la mer… elle risque de vouloir venir vivre ici quand elle sera plus grande… »** souffle Bill à mon oreille

**« Qu'est ce qui te dérangerait le plus ? qu'elle vienne vivre ici ou qu'elle aille vivre loin de toi ? »** demande je en souriant largement

**« Hum… les deux ! »** déclare t il

**« Tu n'aimes pas la France ? »** demande je en me retournant pour le regarder

**« Si, j'aime beaucoup la France ! ce sont les hommes qui y vivent que je n'aime pas ! ils tournent trop autour des femmes de ma vie si tu veux mon avis ! »** explique t il d'un air très sérieux

Je ris doucement et e me blottis un peu plus au chaud dans le creux de ses bras.

**« On devrait renter… tu es gelée… »** me dit il en me serrant un peu plus

J'acquiesce, il se détache de moi, prend Lucy à son cou et nous rentrons au chaud à l'intérieur.

Il est presque 22h30. Je viens de coucher Lucy qui a eu du mal à s'endormir ce soir. Je pense que c'est à cause de l'excitation de se retrouver dans un endroit inconnu ! Et puis, papa est venu dîner et il s'est amusé avec elle. Il ne la voit pas souvent alors il en profite au maximum !

Quant à moi, je suis épuisée ce soir. Bien que nous ne soyons pas sortit ! Il n'y a pas d'elfe de maison ici et il a fallu faire un peu de nettoyage et même si Bill a insisté pour le faire lui-même, je l'ai tout de même aidé… et ce petit rien m'a épuisée ! J'entre dans notre chambre et je me rends bien vite sous les draps de soie blancs. Bill ne tarde pas à venir me rejoindre après avoir tout fermer. Il allume le feu de la cheminée de notre chambre, se change et me rejoint. Je me blottit contre lui, prête à m'endormir.

**« Pourquoi Charly est passé à la maison avant que nous partions ? »** demande je

J'avais oublié. Je me suis demandé sur l'instant ce que voulait mon beau frère puis j'ai bien vite pensé à autre chose en voyant l'émerveillement de Lucy…

**« Il a besoin d'un pré à la banque… pour le mariage… »** explique t il

**« Mais enfin je croyais qu'ils avaient les moyens ! »**

**« Plus maintenant qu'ils vivent ici… lorsque Charly vivait en Roumanie, les gens qui l'emploi lui payaient le loyer de son appartement mais maintenant… presque toutes ses économies sont passées dans celui de Londres… il ne leur reste donc plus vraiment assez pour le mariage… »** explique t il

**« Oh… c'est à ce point là ? »**

**« Oui, il leur manque pas mal… »**

**« Et la banque va leur prêter la somme ? »** demande je

**« Je pense que oui… ils ont leur appartement comme gage… et puis, je pourrais sûrement convaincre McCover ! »** sourit il

J'approuve doucement et je me serre un peu plus contre lui. Pauvre Charly ! C'est vrai qu'il vit en Angleterre maintenant ! Elena et lui ne pouvaient pas rester vivre en Roumanie ! Alors ils ont pris un appartement en Angleterre, dans le Londres sorcier. Et le pauvre Charly transplane tous les matins en Roumanie ! Il en est épuisé ! Mais je sais très bien qu'il ne quitterait son travail pour rien au monde ! Il aime beaucoup trop les dragons ! Enfin, c'est ce que m'ont dit les garçons !

**« Allez, ne pense pas à ça ! »** souffle t il doucement **« Endors toi, tu es épuisée ! »**

**« Hum… »**

Il sourit et dépose un baiser sur mon front. Il place, comme toujours une de ses mains sur mon ventre et l'autre dans le creux de mes reins et me rapproche doucement. Apparemment, mon énorme ventre ne le dérange pas plus que ça ! Et je m'endors, comme une masse…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Il est presque 15 heures. Nous nous apprêtons à partir faire des courses pour les jumelles. Nous avons besoin d'un second berceau, de plus de vêtements, d'une poussette double enfin bref, il faut tout que nous rachetions en double ! Heureusement que nous avions gardé le berceau de Lucy, ça en fait un de moins à acheter !

**« Vous êtes prête ? »** demande Bill

**« Oui, on peut y aller ! »** répond je

Je me tourne vers Lucy qui attend sagement et je lui prends la main. Il va falloir que nous transplanions pour nous rendre dans le village magique le plus proche. Bill n'était pas trop d'accord et a longuement insisté pour que nous restions du côté moldu, même si il nous fallait prendre un taxi mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre que le mieux était le village. Je préfère acheter des articles pour bébés fabriqués par les sorciers. Après tout, ils sont plus adaptés aux futurs petits sorciers… j'ai aussi réussis à le convaincre que le transplanage n'aura pas de conséquences et que de toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix ! Et puis, il m'a fait jurer que nous trouverions une cheminée pour le retour. C'est le marché !

Bill prend Lucy à son cou et m'enlace doucement puis nous fait transplaner.

Nous arrivons a destination et Bill est obligé de garder ses bras serrés autour de moi. Mes jambes ne me tiennent plus. Bill pose vite Lucy au sol et me soutient de ses deux bras.

**« Est-ce que sa va ? »** demande t il un peu paniqué **« Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée de te faire transplaner ! on va aller s'asseoir et tu vas… »**

**« Non ! tout va bien chéri ! je t'assure… c'est juste parce que je n'ai pas transplané depuis un moment… »** le rassure je

**« Tu es sûre ? »**

**« J'en suis certaine… ne t'en fait pas ! on fera une pose dans une petite demi heure si tu veux… »** lui dis je

**« Dans une demi heure ! pas une minute de plus ! »**

**« Promis… allez, allons y ! »** souris je

Je me retourne et je prends doucement la main de Lucy dans la mienne. Elle a l'air légèrement affolée, elle a certainement eu un peu peur en me voyant vaciller. Je lui fais un sourire éclatant qu'elle me rend aussitôt en serrant ma main dans la sienne de toutes ses petites forces. Nous avançons alors doucement dans l'allée principale du village sorcier de Marseille. C'est le seul ici. Et l'un des rares de France où il n'y a absolument que des sorciers. C'est un peu l'équivalent du village à côté de Poudlard que j'ai visité lors du tournoi. Nous commençons par faire un petit tour puis nous entrons dans un magasin pour enfant. Je devance alors Bill dans les rayons et je me rends dans le fond, pour voir les berceaux. Et je le trouve. Celui que je cherchais. Du premier coup ! Il est absolument identique à celui que papa nous a envoyé pour Lucy, il a dû l'acheter ici. Un large sourire s'étale sur mon visage. Sourire qui disparaît bien vite lorsque je vois le prix abominablement élevé de ce berceau ! C'est insensé qu'un simple berceau soit aussi cher ! Papa n'aurait jamais dû mettre autant d'argent dans ce berceau ! Il faudra que je lui en parle… je soupire de mécontentement. Il va falloir que nous trouvions un berceau moins cher et qui ne sera donc pas le même que l'autre. Et c'est je crois, ce qui me contrarie le plus. Je voulais qu'elles aient le même… tant pis… je me résout alors à rejoindre Bill. Je le trouve au rayon des peluches, un panier plein de vêtements roses et de peluches dans une main, Lucy qui tient un ours en peluche rose dans son bras libre. Je m'avance doucement vers lui et c'est Lucy qui me voit en premier.

**« Maman ! »** crie elle en me tendant les bras.

Je m'approche doucement et je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

**« Qu'est ce que c'est tout ça ? »** demande je en désignant le panier plein

**« Et bien, je me suis dis qu'il fallait qu'on les habille alors j'ai pris quelques vêtements que j'ai trouvé jolis… »** me dit il avec un petit sourire coupable

**« Et les peluches ? »**

**« Se ne sont pas de simples peluches enfin ! se sont des doudous ! tous les enfants ont besoin de doudous ! pas vrai ? »** demande t il à Lucy

**« Pas vai ! »** me dit elle avec conviction en secouant la tête.

**« Tu en a pris beaucoup trop chéri ! »** souris je en vidant le panier pour voir précisément ce qu'il contient.

**« Pas du tout ! je n'ai rien pris ! juste quelques robes, des peluches et des sucettes ! le strict nécessaire ! »** dit il

Je ris doucement. Non mais vraiment !

**« Tu as trouvé le berceau ? »** demande t il

**« Euh… et bien… en fait, non… »** mens je

Que voulez vous que je lui dise ? Si jamais je lui dis « oui, mais il est beaucoup trop cher pour nous », il insistera pour le voir et nous finirons par l'acheter. Et ça même si il est hors de prix !

**« Vraiment ? moi je suis sûr qu'il doit y en avoir un ! tu n'as pas dû bien regarder ! »** dit il avec conviction en se dirigeant vers le fond du magasin.

Je le suis dans l'espoir de lui faire faire demi tour mais il est beaucoup trop rapide pour moi et il arrive bien vite à destination. Il regarde les berceaux autour de nous et son regard se pose bien vite sur celui que nous avons déjà. Il s'en approche et me le montre.

**« Regarde celui là ! ne me dit pas que tu ne l'as pas vu ! on ne voit que lui ! et puis, c'est le même que celui que nous avons déjà ! »** dit il

**« Oui, je sais Bill mais… »**

**« Quoi ? tu ne le veux pas ? je croyais que tu voulais qu'elles aient le même ! on va le prendre et on… »**

Mais ses yeux se sont portés sur le prix du berceau. Il s'arrête net dans son discours. Je le vois se tendre légèrement et je sais qu'il est en train de dresser le pour et le contre de l'achat d'un berceau à un prix pareil.

**« C'est vrai que… il n'est pas donné… »** avoue t il

**« C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que nous le prenions… il n'est absolument pas dans nos moyens et… »**

**« Non, c'est celui là qu'on va prendre ! »** tranche t il

**« Bill, c'est ridicule ! »**

**« Pas du tout ! je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elles ! alors c'est ce berceau que nous achèterons ! et pas un autre ! »** dit il sur un ton sans réplique

A ce stade, je sais qu'il est devenu inutile de discuter. C'est celui là qu'il veut, c'est celui là qu'il achètera ! Et ça même si je ne suis pas d'accord ! Et le fait qu'il sache que c'est celui-ci que je voudrais moi aussi n'arrange pas les choses ! Une vendeuse passe devant nous et il l'interpelle. Il ne prend pas compte de la grimace de celle-ci lorsqu'elle se tourne vers lui et commence à lui dire dans un français certes bien meilleurs qu'au début de notre relation mais encore quelque peu incertain que nous voulons acheter le berceau. Mais malheureusement pour nous, le magasin n'en a plus en stock, ils vont devoir le commander. Elle nous fait passer à la caisse, Bill commande le berceau, et paye tout nos achats. Puis nous sortons.

**« Tu vois, on va l'avoir ce berceau ! »** dit il fier de lui

**« Tu es impossible ! tu sais bien que nous n'avons pas les moyens d'acheter ce berceau ! »** lui dis je

**« Bien sûr que si ! j'ai encore les moyens d'acheter un berceau à ma fille ! »** réplique t il **« Allez vient, la demi heure est passée, on va aller s'installer quelque part pour manger une crêpe ! »**

Il se tourne vers Lucy toujours dans ses bras.

**« Tu veux une crêpe princesse ? au chocolat ? »** lui demande t il

**« Ui ! »** s'écrit elle

Je ris de bon cœur devant son enthousiasme et nous nous dirigeons vers un petit restaurant et nous y installons. Encore une fois, les gens ne nous quittent pas de yeux. Ils regardent tous Bill avec un air étrange et des interrogations plein les yeux. Mais il n'y fait pas attention. Il a l'habitude maintenant. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de détester ces gens là ! Nous commandons et lorsque la crêpe au chocolat de Lucy arrive, celle-ci s'en donne à cœur joie pour s'en mettre partout ! Une fois qu'elle a terminé, je la débarbouille d'un sort et elle descend de sa chaise. Je la vois marcher vers une petite fille et un petit garçon aussi brun l'un que l'autre qui jouent entre notre table et celle de ceux qui semblent être leurs parents. Elle s'assoie alors avec eux et commence à jouer avec la petite poupée que lui tend la fillette. Bill rapproche sa chaise de la mienne et passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Il regarde Lucy avec attention. Enfin, il regarde surtout ce petit garçon qui doit avoir un ou deux ans de plus qu'elle et il s'assure qu'il ne s'approche pas trop d'elle. Lorsque celui-ci lui donne la main pour l'aider à se relever, je le sens se redresser à mes côtés et il serre un peu plus mon épaule.

**« Un problème mon chéri ? »** demande je en souriant

**« Pas le moindre… »** ment il

Je me tourne vers lui et je le vois qui lance un regard noir au pauvre petit garçon.

**« Enfin chéri, elle ne fait rien de mal ! et lui non plus ! »** ris je

**« Il lui tient la main ! »** dit il choqué

**« Il l'a aidée à se relever ! serais tu jaloux ? »**

**« Absolument ! »** lance t il

J'éclate de rire à sa réplique alors que Lucy revient en courant vers nous, la petite fille derrière elle. Le garçonnet quant à lui est resté avec ses parents, au plus grand soulagement de Bill. Elle me demande de lui donner l'ours en peluche que Bill lui a acheté au magasin juste avant et se place avec la fillette juste devant nous.

**« Est ce que sa va ? »** me demande Bill

**« Oui, oui sa va très bien… »** répond je un peu rêveuse

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder mon bébé qui joue avec cette petite brune. Si elle s'entend si bien avec elle, elle s'entendra bien avec ses sœurs non ? Du moins je l'espère ! Et puis, c'est tout de même Lucy qui est allée vers ces enfants ! Bill doit penser à la même chose que moi puisque je le sens serrer son étreinte atour de mes épaules et déposer un baiser sur ma tempe.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les parents des deux enfants se lèvent et je vois la femme chercher quelque chose des yeux. Certainement sa fille. Ses yeux se posent sur nous, elle nous sourit poliment. Sourire que nous lui rendons. Puis elle voie Lucy et la fillette et son sourire se fait tendre.

**« Cécilia, chérie, nous y allons ! »** appelle t elle

Oh ! Seigneur c'est ça ! J'ai trouvé !

**« Par Merlin Bill ! »** m'écris je

**« Hum ? »**

**« J'ai trouvé ! »** lui dis je en me tournant vers lui

**« Trouvé quoi ? »**

**« Un prénom ! un prénom pour la petite ! »**

**« Ah oui ? »** rit il **« Vas y, je t'écoute ! »**

**« Cécilia ! je voudrais qu'elle s'appelle Cécilia ! »** dis je doucement

Il me regarde quelques secondes, septique, puis un sourire fend son visage.

**« Célia et Cécilia Weasley… c'est très beau… »**

**« Alors se sera Cécilia ? »**

**« Oui… C'est parfait ! »**

Je lui fais un sourire radieux et je me penche pour l'embrasser tendrement. Puis je me tourne et je regarde cette petite Cécilia se lever, boudeuse à l'idée de s'en aller. Elle se penche vers Lucy et lui fait un au revoir en secouant la main, puis s'en va en courant vers sa maman qui la prend à son cou.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la regarder, un sourire s'en doute idiot aux lèvres.

Nous avons finalement trouvé les prénoms parfaits…

Lucy revient vers nous en courant et je l'aide à monter sur mes genoux. Elle pose alors doucement sa tête sur mon ventre.

**« Et si on y allait ? »** demande je

**« Oui, on a encore quelques courses à faire… mais pas plus d'une heure ! »** prévient Bill

**« Pas plus d'une heure… »** souris je

Nous nous levons, Bill paye et nous sortons. Je serre fort la main de Lucy dans la mienne, il y a du monde maintenant dans les ruelles et j'ai peur de la perdre. Mais tout ça est sans compter sur…

**« Fleur ? Fleur est ce que c'est toi ? »** m'appelle t on

Oh seigneur, cette voix ! Je me retourne doucement pour tomber sur…

**« Franc ! »**

**« Franc… »** chuchote Bill avec une légère grimace **« Non mais c'est dingue ! on ne se débarrassera jamais de ce type ! »**

Par Merlin ! Il a raison ! Quelle malédiction fait que je me retrouve face à lui à chacune de mes visites ici ?! Il est toujours le même. Il n'a vraiment pas changé ! Je le vois incliner la tête devant Bill. Tiens, depuis quand prend il la peine de le saluer ?

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »** me demande t il en s'approchant

**« Et bien, nous sommes en vacances… nous faisons découvrir la France à Lucy ! »** répond je doucement et quelque peu surprise

**« Lucy ? »** demande t il

**« Oui, Lucy, notre fille… »** souris je

Je tire un peu sur la main de celle-ci qui c'est caché derrière mes jambes pour qu'il puisse la voir. Elle lui lance un timide bonjour et se colle à moi.

**« Oh ! oui, ton père m'a dit qu'elle avait eu un an ! déjà ! elle est très belle ! »** dit il

**« Merci… » **dis je

Une minute, il salut Bill, il trouve ma fille jolie… est ce que c'est vraiment Franc ?

**« Mathieu m'a aussi dit que tu allais avoir des jumelles ! Félicitation à vous deux ! »** sourit il en désignant mon ventre rond

**« Merci… »**

Waouh… mais enfin c'est… c'est insensé ! Ce n'est pas Franc ! Depuis quand est il heureux de notre bonheur à Bill et à moi ? Je ne le reconnais vraiment pas ! En temps normal il aurait grimacé, il aurait sans doute dit quelque chose de blessant à Bill mais là…

**« Chéri ! enfin ! je t'avais perdu ! »** lance un jeune femme en s'approchant de Franc

Elle lui prend le bras et nous sourit poliment.

**« Bonjour ! »** lance t elle

**« Bonjour »**

**« Heu… Fleur, je te présente Camille, ma fiancée. Camille, Fleur Delacour, la fille aînée de Mathieu, tu sais, l'avocat… »** nous présente t il

**« Oh oui ! je sis ravie de vous rencontrer ! »** sourit elle

**« Mais c'est réciproque ! »** lance Bill en lui serrant la main

Je le vois sourire à cette fille. Il a l'air ravi de la voir ! Non mais vraiment ! Eh ! Je suis là ! Je lance un regard noir à mon mari mais son sourire ne s'efface pas pour autant. Puis mon regard se porte sur cette fille. Elle est grande et aussi blonde que moi. Et elle a aussi les yeux bleus. Je trouve qu'elle me ressemble un peu d'une certaine manière… même si je suis beaucoup plus jolie qu'elle… et puis, même enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, j'ai beaucoup plus de classe qu'elle ! C'est indéniable !

**« Hum… excusez nous mais… nous devons y aller ! Nous avons encore des courses à faire… bonne journée ! »** Leur dis je assez froidement

Je leur fais un simple sourire et je tire Bill avec moi, loin d'eux.

**« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? »** lui demande je froidement

**« Comment ça à quoi je joue ? »** demande t il

**« Oh je t'en pris ! ne fais pas l'innocent ! j'ai bien vu comment tu l'as regardée ! Non mais vraiment ! comment tu lui souriais ! et… »**

**« How, how, how… doucement ! tu crois que j'étais en train de la… de la draguer ? »** demande t il prêt à rire

**« Oui ! »** m'écris je

**« Mais enfin c'est ridicule ! Fleur, soyons honnêtes, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais eu le culot de draguer cette fille ?! d'abord parce qu'elle ne me plait pas du tout, ensuite parce que c'est toi que j'aime, puis, c'est la fiancée de Franc ! et pour finir, la seule au monde qui veille bien de moi, c'est toi ! »** dit il

Je lui lance un regard noir. Si il croit que je vais marcher !

**« Alors pourquoi tu lui souriais comme ça ? »** demande je froidement

**« Parce qu'elle est la fiancée de Franc ! »** rit il

**« Et ? »**

**« Et alors il est fiancé ! il ne te tournera plus autour maintenant ! c'est pour ça que j'aime beaucoup cette fille ! »**

Ho… qu'elle idiote ! Vraiment ! Comment ai-je pu penser qu'il draguait cette fille ? C'est idiot !

**« Je suis désolée… »** lui dis je **« mais j'ai vu rouge lorsque tu lui as souri ! et puis, j'ai trouvé qu'elle me ressemblait un peu alors… »**

**« C'est vrai qu'elle te ressemble… je trouve ça malsain qu'il soit fiancé avec une fille qui te ressemble… mais ne t'en fait pas, tu es bien plus belle qu'elle ! »** m'assure t il en me prenant dans ses bras

Je me serre un peu contre lui, rassurée. Vous voyez, je vous ai bien dit que j'étais plus belle qu'elle ! Mais j'espère tout de même que nous n'aurons pas à les recroiser quelque part ! Une fois, ça m'a largement suffit !

**« Allez, on y va… »** me dit il

**« Oui. Lucy chérie vie… Ho mon dieu Bill ! où est elle ! »**

Par Merlin ! Elle a disparut ! Ho non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'ai dû lâcher sa main de surprise tout à l'heure et elle en a profité pour s'en aller ! Je regarde tout autour de moi, complètement affolée !

**« Fais quelque chose Bill ! Retrouve là ! »** Lui dis je

Il regarde lui aussi tout autour de nous. Il a l'air au moins aussi paniqué que moi. Par Merlin mais où est elle passée ?! Il a pu lui arriver n'importe quoi ! Mon petit ange ! Mais enfin où est elle ?! Je commence à l'appeler. Peut être qu'elle va m'entendre et venir me rejoindre ! Seigneur faites que se soit le cas !

**« Fleur, Fleur calme toi ! »** me dit Bill

**« Mais enfin ! elle a disparu comment veux tu que je me calme ! »**

**« Elle est là ! regarde ! »**

Il montre une vitrine du doigt. La vitrine d'un magasin de sucrerie. Une toute petite fille y est appuyée, en train de pleurer de grosses larmes. Par Merlin c'est elle ! Nous nous dirigeons vers la vitrine et je la prends tout contre moi pour la rassurée. Elle est allée voir les bonbons et n'est pas arrivée à nous retrouver ensuite… et elle a eu peur… mon pauvre ange…

**« Rentrons s'il te plait »** dis je à Bill alors qu'il rend Lucy à son cou **« Je ne me sens pas bien, je veux rentrer… »**

Il approuve et nous rentrons dans le magasin de sucreries. Il demande si nous pouvons utiliser leur cheminée et en profite pour acheter quelques bonbons à Lucy et du chocolat pour que je me sente un peu mieux. Puis nous rentrons…

* * *

**à bientôt pour la suite...**


	44. juste un rêve

_**44. Juste un rêve…**_

_Une forte lumière traverse mes paupières closes et me tire de mon sommeil. Quelle plaie ! J'ai dû oublier de fermer les volets en me couchant hier soir. Tant pis, je n'ai pas envie de ma lever. Alors je me tourne dans l'intention de me blottir contre Bill mais il n'est pas à mes côtés. J'ouvre doucement les yeux pour constater que, effectivement, je suis toute seule dans la chambre. L'horloge n'indique que 9h15. Lucy a dû se réveiller et il s'est occupé d'elle. Je peux donc rester encore un peu au lit. Je m'apprête donc à me rendormir mais c'est sans compter les bruits de courses qui se font soudain entendre dans le couloir. Je me relève surprise. Se sont les bruits de pas de plusieurs personnes deux probablement. Des enfants, les pas sont trop légers pour être ceux d'adultes. C'est étrange… qui peu bien courir ici ? Lucy est bien trop petite pour que Bill la laisse courir dans le couloir et puis, elle est seule ! Des rires s'élèvent alors du ré de chausser. Des rires d'enfants et celui d'un homme. Alors je me lève, bien trop intriguée pour rester couchée. Je vais pour enfiler ma robe de chambre mais je ne la trouve pas où je l'ai laissée hier soir… et puis… mais enfin je ne portais pas ça lorsque je me suis couchée ! Je portais un pyjama de soie bleue et pas cette robe blanche… enfin c'est insensé ! Je décide alors de descendre. Il doit bien y avoir une explication logique !_

_Je sors de la chambre et je descends doucement les escaliers de peur de tomber. Les rires et les cris de joies se font plus forts à mes oreilles. Il n'y a personne au salon alors je me rends à la cuisine, c'est de là que viennent les bruits. J'y entre et là… je vois Bill, assis à la table, devant le petit déjeuné une petite fille rousse prés de lui._

_**« Coucou ! »** lancent deux petites vois derrière moi_

_Bill relève la tête et sourit. Je me retourne pour voir deux petites filles blondes, parfaitement identiques passer devant moi. Elles courent alors vers Bill et l'une d'elles plante un bisou sur sa joue droite alors que la seconde fait la même chose sur sa joue gauche. Puis elles font de même avec la fillette rousse._

_**« Joyeux anniversaire mes chérie… »** Sourit Bill alors que les deux petites blondes se réfugies dans ses bras_

_**« Merci papa ! »** répondent t elles d'une même voix_

_Papa ?! Mais enfin…_

_**« Joyeux anniversaire les filles ! »** sourit la rouquine_

_**« Merci ma Lucy… »** souffle es petites blondes _

_Lucy ?! Mais enfin c'est impossible !_

_**« Bill ? »** appelle je en m'avançant vers lui dans la pièce_

_Mais il ne semble même pas me remarquer._

_**« Bill ! »** m'écris je_

_Mais il ne se tourne toujours pas vers moi. Ni lui, ni les filles ne semblent me voir. Mais enfin c'est insensé ! Cette petite fille ne peut pas être Lucy ! Lucy est encore toute petite ! Et puis, ces deux petites filles blondes… mais enfin je suis encore enceinte ! Je… seigneur ! Je baisse le visage vers mon ventre et… et plus rien… plat… Par Merlin je ne suis même plus enceinte ! Mais enfin… mais qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ?? Je…_

_**« On va chez papy ce midi ? »** demande l'une des blondinettes_

_**« Oui »** répond Bill **« D'ailleurs, allez vous préparer ! on va être en retard ! »**_

_**« Est-ce qu'on va avoir un gâteau ? »** demande la seconde fillette_

_**« Oui, vous allez en avoir un ! »**_

_**« Avec des bougies ? »**_

_**« Avec des bougies ! »**_

_**« Tu lui as bien dit d'en mettre huit hein ? »**_

_**« Oui, huit ! et si vous vous dépêchez, il se pourrait bien que vous en ayez huit chacune ! »** rit Bill_

_**« Génial ! »** s'écrient les jumelles_

_Et elles sortent en courrant de la cuisine pour se rendre à l'étage. Je regarde alors Bill dans l'espoir qu'il me voit cette fois ci ! Mais non. Il ne lève même pas les yeux vers moi. Il les garde baissés et j'y vois… j'y vois de la tristesse… tellement de tristesse… pourquoi est il soudain si triste ? Et surtout pourquoi est ce que personne ne me voit ! Pourquoi ne suis-je plus enceinte ? Et pourquoi mes filles sont elles si grandes ?!_

_**« Elle me manque à moi aussi tu sais… »** souffle Lucy_

_Bill tourne son regard vers elle et lui sourit doucement. Qui lui manque ?_

_Lucy se lève et tire sa chaise pour aller se placer tout prés de Bill. Celui-ci ouvre les bras et elle s'y blotti doucement._

_**« Déjà 8 ans… »** Souffle Bill **« Elle me manque tellement... »**_

_Mais enfin qui leur manque tant ?! Est ce que c'est… c'est…_

_Je m'assois. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour la suite… si jamais c'est… si c'est…_

**_« Elle t'aimais tu sais… et elle aimait aussi déjà les jumelles alors qu'elles n'étaient pas encore nées… »_**

_Le rythme des battements de mon cœur s'accélère. Oh par Merlin non…_

_**« Elle était une très bonne mère... merveilleuse… »** souffle t il_

_Etait ? Comment ça était ?_

_**« Je ne me souviens pas d'elle tu sais… mais elle me manque quand même… »** chuchote Lucy_

_**« Tu étais bien trop petite… tu n'avais même pas deux ans lorsqu'elle… lorsqu'elle est partie en mettant au monde tes sœurs… »**_

_Par Merlin ! Alors je suis… est ce que c'est de moi qu'il parle ? Par Merlin mais oui ! La mère de Lucy, c'est moi ! Merlin je suis morte ! Je suis morte en mettant au monde mes filles ! Seigneur alors je… je…je me relève le plus vite possible… ce n'est pas possible ! Enfin c'est insensé ! Je ne peux pas ! J'étais encore enceinte il y a quelques heures et maintenant je suis morte ?! Non ! Non c'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas être morte ! Je… dans mon affolement, mes yeux se posent sur un calendrier au mur. 15 juin… ce jour est entouré en rouge et il est écrit en dessous. Non ! Non c'est impossible !_

_**« Bill ! Bill ! »** m'écris je en avançant vers lui **« Chéri je suis là ! je ne suis pas morte ! regarde moi ! je suis ici ! devant toi ! »** lui dis je désespéré_

_Mais non. Il ne me remarque pas. Il ne m'entend pas…alors je pose ma main sur son épaule et… et je le traverse… je le vois frissonner violement au contact de ma main sur lui. Je ne peu même pas le toucher !_

_**« Papa ? Est ce que ça va ? »** Demande Lucy toujours blottie contre lui qui l'a senti frissonner_

_**« Oui, tout… tout va bien ma princesse… tout va bien… »** répond il_

_Mais enfin non ! Tout ne va pas bien ! Je suis morte ! Je suis morte et je suis pourtant encore là et je vous vois !_

_Par Merlin, je ne me sens pas bien… vraiment pas bien… ma tête tourne violemment et…_

Et je me redresse violemment. Mon cœur bat à une vitesse folle et ma respiration est très rapide et saccadée. Je regarde autour de moi paniquée. Je suis dans le noir maintenant. Dans ma chambre… celle de notre maison de marseille. Et je porte mon pyjama de soie. Celui avec lequel je me suis couchée… je pose mes deux mains sur mon ventre. Seigneur, je suis enceinte… enfin je… elles sont toujours là… ma respiration ne se calme pas pour autant et…

**« Fleur ? est ce que ça va ? »** me demande Bill en se relevant

**« Bill ! oh par Merlin tu me vois ! »** m'écris je en me jetant à son cou

**« Bien sûr que je te vois mon ange… »** souffle t il en passant ses mains dans mon dos. **« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? tu as mal ? »** demande t il inquiet **« Se sont les jumelles ? »**

**« Lucy… »** souffle je en me levant précipitamment.

Je sors du lit et sans même prendre la peine de me mettre quelque chose aux pieds, je sors de notre chambre et j'entre dans celle de Lucy. Il n'y a qu'un petit lit. Je m'approche et… et elle a de nouveau 1an… je soupire de soulagement… c'est encore mon bébé… je me penche doucement et je caresse son petit ventre rond recouvert de son pyjama bleu pâle où son dessinés des petits cœurs. C'est celui là que je lui ai mis en la couchant… je peux la toucher… je ne traverse pas son corps !

**« Fleur ? mais enfin qu'est ce que tu fais ? »** demande la voix de Bill derrière moi

Je me retourne vers lui. Je sens de fines larmes couler le long de mes joues et mes jambes ont maintenant du mal à me porter. Il s'approche vite de moi et me soutient. Il me ramène dans notre chambre et me fait asseoir sur le lit.

**« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »** demande t il de nouveau, de plus en plus inquiet

**« Je… je… oh Bill c'était horrible ! » **parvins je à dire entre mes larmes de plus en plus nombreuses

**« Mais enfin quoi ?! »**

**« J'ai… je crois que j'ai rêvé… j'ai rêvé de… vous étiez à la cuisine et… et c'était… c'était leur anniversaire et… et vous ne me voyez pas ! et… et ensuite tu disait, tu disait à Lucy que… que j'était morte en… en mettant au… au monde les jumelles ! »**

**« Quoi ? l'anniversaire de qui chérie ? »**

**« Celui des jumelles ! elles avaient huit ans ! et elle… oh mon dieu Bill je vais mourir ! »**

**« Quoi ! non ! bien sûr que non ! enfin Fleur ce n'était qu'un rêve ! »** m'assure t il

Je secoue la tête en signe de négation. Non… non ça semblait si… si réel !

**« Fleur… mon ange… ce n'était qu'un rêve… même si il semblait réel ! rien qu'un rêve chérie… »** me dit il avec douceur

Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre doucement contre lui.

**« Ne t'en fais pas… tu ne mourras pas ! je ne te laisserais pas partir mon ange ! tu verras nos filles grandir ! c'est promis ! ce n'était qu'un rêve… rien qu'un rêve… »**

Je me calme un peu… bien entendu que ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Je suis ridicule de me mettre dans un tel état ! Mais il semblait tellement vrai… tellement vrai…

**« Allez… calme toi maintenant ma belle… c'est mauvais pour les jumelles… »** chuchote t il en m'obligeant à me rallonger **« Rendors toi, tout va bien… ce n'était qu'un rêve… rendors toi… »**

Il sèche doucement mes larmes et s'allonge à côté de moi. Il me prend contre lui et me serre fort. J'accroche mes mains derrière sa nuque comme si ma vie en dépendait. Mes larmes cesses, mes sanglots également et je m'endors doucement bercée par les paroles rassurantes qu'il me chuchote à l'oreille.

Lorsque je me réveille ce matin, je suis toujours dans le noir. J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Les volets et les rideaux sont fermés. Seulement quelques rayons de lumière passent au travers. La grande horloge indique 10h30 et un gros feu ronfle dans la cheminée. C'est certainement Bill qui l'a allumé avant de descendre. Je me lève doucement, j'enfile ma robe de chambre et je constate que je porte toujours ce pyjama bleu que j'avais hier soir. Je souris doucement. Je me souviens avec tellement de précision de ce rêve… c'en est terrifiant !

J'avance doucement vers la porte et je sors. Il n'y a pas le moindre bruit venant d'en bas. Lucy doit encore dormir. D'habitude, je l'entends rire, parler ou crier qu'elle veut encore manger. Mais en passant devant sa chambre, je l'entends parler. Alors je rentre dans la chambre pour la trouver assise dans son lit en train de parler seule. Lorsqu'elle m'entend entrer, elle relève la tête vers moi et…

**« Maman ! »** s'écrie t elle

Elle se relève sur ses petits pieds et me tend les bras. Je la soulève du mieux possible mais je la repose bien vite au sol. Je ne suis plus vraiment capable de la porter maintenant. Elle grogne un peu mais prend tout de même ma main lorsque je la lui tends.

Nous sortons de sa chambre et nous dirigeons vers les escaliers. Elle s'y assoit sans que j'aie besoin de le lui dire et elle descend sur les fesses. Une fois arrivée en bas, je n'entends toujours pas le moindre bruit. Je devrais entendre Bill non ? Mais après avoir fait quelques pas dans le salon, je le vois allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, profondément endormi. Je souris alors tendrement. Mon pauvre chéri, il n'a pas du beaucoup dormir cette nuit… alors il doit être épuisé !

**« Papa ! »** s'écrit Lucy en le voyant elle aussi et le pointant du doigt

**« Oui chérie, mais laisse le dormir… et ne montre pas du doigt ! ce n'est pas joli… »** lui dis je doucement.

Je l'entraîne alors au plus vite dans la cuisine pour ne as qu'elle réveille Bill et je lui donne son petit déjeuné. Elle l'avale bien plus vite que d'habitude et me demande vite si elle peut aller jouer. Mais je sais très bien ce qu'elle veut. Elle veut aller réveiller Bill. Quel démon vraiment ! Mais de toute façon, il va bien falloir qu'il se réveille ! Nous devons aller déjeuner chez mes grands parents maternels ce midi. Ils veulent voir Lucy.

**« Très bien ! tu peux y aller ! »** ris je en la faisant descendre de sa chaise haute

Une fois les deux pieds au sol, elle se précipite dans le salon en courant. Je la suis doucement et lorsque j'arrive dans la pièce, elle est devant son visage.

**« Fais dodo ? »** me demande t elle

**« Oui, doucement chérie… » **réponds je en m'installant sur le canapé en face de celui dans lequel dors Bill

Elle me fait oui de la tête et pose sa petite main sur la joue de son père. Ce dernier grogne un peu, visiblement dérangé dans son sommeil, faisant éclater de rire Lucy. Elle dépose alors son autre main sur son visage et elle se penche vers lui, tournant la tête. Puis elle dépose un bisou sur le nez de Bill. Et d'un coup, une des grandes mains de mon homme vient se glisser sous les fesses de notre fille et il la soulève avec une facilité déconcertante pour venir la mettre sur lui. Le rire de ma fille retenti alors dans toute la pièce accompagné de celui de Bill.

**« Tu n'as pas honte de me réveiller jeune fille ! »** rit il

**« Na ! Papa pu dodo ! »** répond Lucy avec conviction

**« Oui, je crois que j'ai saisi le message… et toi… tu n'as pas honte de l'avoir laissé faire ? »** me dit il riant toujours

**« Pas le moins du monde ! tu dormiras cette nuit… nous devons partir, nous devons être à 11h chez grand père… »** lui dis je

**« Non ma belle ! ton grand père a passé la tête par la cheminée pour être sûr qu'on n'avait pas oublié, il m'a trouvé une petiote mine, ta grand-mère aussi alors ils ont décidés qu'il allaient venir chercher Lucy pour la journée, histoire de passer du temps avec elle et pour qu'on puisse se reposer ! tranquilles tout les deux… »**

**« Vraiment ? »**

**« Ouais ! alors on va aller préparer la miss… »** dit il en se levant Lucy dans les bras **« Et après, on retourne au lit ! »**

Il se penche vers moi, me vole un baiser et cours à l'étage s'occuper de Lucy non sans me lancer un « ne monte pas ! ». Je me mets à rire mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit, on sonne à la porte. Je me lève difficilement et je vais ouvrir. Je tombe nez à nez avec mes grands parents.

**« Oh chérie ! »** s'exclame grand-mère en me prenant dans ses bras **« Je suis si contente de te voir ! »**

**« Bonsoir ma douce… »** me dit grand père en tentant d'éloigner un peu ma grand-mère qui refuse de me lâcher.

**« Je suis contente de vous voir… »** leur dis je **« mais entrez, ne restez pas là ! vous allez attraper froid et moi aussi ! »** souris je

Tout les deux entrent et me suivent au salon.

**« Bill n'est plus là ? »** demande grand père les sourcils froncés

**« Si, il est là haut, il prépare Lucy… c'est vraiment très gentil de la prendre avec vous aujourd'hui… »** leur dis je

**« Oh enfin chérie, c'est normal ! nous ne l'avons pas vue depuis tellement longtemps ! et puis, il faut bien que Bill et toi vous retrouviez un peu seul… se ne sera bientôt plus tellement possible ! »** sourit grand-mère en désignant mon ventre

Grand père approuve et se lève.

**« Je vais vous laissez mesdames… je vais voir mon arrière petite fille ! Et aider un peu le père que vous avez lâchement abandonné ! »** rit il

Puis il disparaît dans les escaliers sous le rire de grand-mère.

**« Et dire qu'il rechignait à changer les couches de ta mère ! vraiment ! »** rit elle

Je ris avec elle. C'est vrai que grand père n'a jamais été très enthousiaste à l'idée de s'occuper d'un enfant, je me souviens très bien de comment il était avec Gabrielle lorsqu'elle avait l'âge de Lucy.

**« Alors chérie, comment vas-tu ? »** me demande grand-mère

**« Bien, je vais très bien et toi ? »**

**« A merveille ! et puis, je vais passer la journée avec mon arrière petite fille ! ça ne peut pas aller mieux ! »** sourit elle

Elle me sourit doucement et pose une de ses mains sur mon ventre bien rond.

**« Vous avez déjà choisi des prénoms pour elles ? »** demande t elle

**« Oui… la première s'appellera Célia, comme la grand-mère de Molly et la seconde Cécilia… »**

**« Célia et Cécilia… c'est très joli mon ange mais… tu ne pense pas que… enfin que se sont des prénoms trop… ressemblants ? »** demande t elle

**« Oh… et bien, c'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent un peu mais… je n'ai pas pensé que se serait un problème… tu crois que ça en sera un ? »** demande je

**« Je n'en sais rien chérie… se sont deux jolis prénoms mais… je ne suis pas certaine que je les aurais donnés à des jumelles… demande aux frères de Bill… il me semble qu'ils sont jumeaux non ? »**

**« Oui, les parrains de Lucy… »**

**« Et bien, tu devrais leur demander si ça les auraient dérangés… mais tu verras ensuite… vous avez encore du temps… »** me dit elle

**« Oui, nous avons le temps… »**

C'est vrai… elle a raison… je n'avais pas pensé que la ressemblance de ces prénoms pourrait poser un problème… j'en parlerais à Bill et puis nous demanderons à Fred et Georges… bien que nous n'aillons pas tant de temps que ça…

**« Bill nous a parlé de ce rêve que tu as fais cette nuit… »** me dit alors grand-mère

**« Oh… »**

**« Tu as peur ? »** me demande t elle

**« Un peu oui… tu sais, maman est morte en mettant au monde Gabrielle et… elle était son deuxième enfant alors… »**

**« Alors tu penses que tu vas toi aussi mourir en mettant au monde tes filles ? »** demande t elle en posant une main tendre sur ma joue

**« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… »** confesse je

**« Je comprends… »** souffle t elle

Puis elle ne dit plus rien. Elle semble réfléchir. On dirait qu'elle meurt d'envie de me dire quelque chose mais qu'elle hésite…

**« Chérie, nous ne te l'avons jamais dit mais… »** Commence t elle enfin **« Ta mère… ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a mis au monde Gabrielle qu'elle nous a quitté… enfin, pas vraiment… tout allait bien lorsque ton père et elle son arrivés à la clinique. Mais… les médicomages n'ont pas jugé qu'elle était un cas prioritaire alors… ils ne se sont pas occupés d'elle et ont préférés s'occuper d'autre personnes qui selon eux étaient des cas bien plus urgents… »**

Elle s'arrête une nouvelle fois, reprenant un peu de courage avant de continuer.

**« Et puis, au bout de quelques heures d'attente, Ariane à commencé a ressentir d'affreuses douleurs et Mathieu et Simon ont étaient obligés de s'énerver contre plusieurs médicomages et ils ont fini par s'occuper de ta mère… mais Gabrielle arrivait et le médecin qui s'est chargé d'elle était novice et… il a insisté pour faire une césarienne. Mais il n'en avait jamais fait avant et… et il a fait une erreur qui a coûté la vie à ta mère… »** finit elle des sanglots dans la voix

Par Merlin ! Alors c'était ça… un erreur d'un apprenti médecin ! D'un espèce d'idiot qui a voulu faire du zèle devant ses collègues et qui n'est parvenu qu'à tuer ma mère !

**« Et que lui est il arrivé à cet homme ? »** demande je les larmes et la colère dans la voix

**« Nous l'avons attaqué en justice et nous avons fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus jamais faire de mal à qui que se soit… il a été radié et il n'a plus le droit d'exercer, où que se soit… »**

Je soupire. Au moins, il ne tuera plus personne… je jure sur Merlin que si ce n'était pas dangereux pour mes filles, j'accoucherais une nouvelle fois dans mon lit assistée par Molly ! Une larme coule alors sur ma joue sans que je ne le veille et grand-mère la sèche tendrement.

**« N'y pense plus ma jolie… pense juste que ta mère n'avait aucune maladie, aucun problème quel qu'il soit… alors toi non plus ma douce ! tu ne risques rien ! tout ira bien ! crois moi tu verras tes filles grandir ! je te le promets… »** souffle t elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

Nous sommes alors interrompues par Bill et Grand père qui reviennent. Ce dernier porte Lucy dans ses bras et il me lance un regard tendre lorsqu'il me voit me détacher de grand-mère. Il sait se qu'elle vient de me dire. Ils ont dû se concerter et en parler longuement avant de décider de me le dire. Ils en ont certainement parlé a papa aussi… il faudra moi aussi que je lui en touche un mot… si il croit qu'il va s'en tirer si facilement après m'avoir caché une chose pareille, il se trompe lourdement !

Je remarque que Lucy n'est pas coiffée et que Bill tient sa brosse dans se mains. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur et…

**« Elle a catégoriquement refusé que nous la coiffions ! » **les défend grand père

**« Oh… vraiment ? »** demande grand-mère amusée

**« Oui ! elle n'a pas voulu nous laisser approcher avec la brosse et lorsqu'on y est enfin arrivé, elle s'est mise à hurler de toute sa voix ! »** confirme Bill

**« Oh ces hommes ! »** lance grand-mère en levant les yeux au ciel

**« Vient là mon ange… »** dis je à Lucy en lui tendant les bras.

Grand père la dépose sur mes genoux et Bill me donne la brosse et les élastiques. Et je commence à doucement coiffer les cheveux roux de ma fille.

**« Vous voyez, ça n'est pas si difficile ! »** lance grand-mère aux garçons

**« Pourquoi tu n'as pas laissé papa te coiffer mon ange ? »** demande je à Lucy alors que je noue ses cheveux en deux petites couettes.

**« Lé mal ! fais bobo ! »** s'exclame t elle en posant sa petite main sur ses cheveux

**« Oh ! il te fait bobo ? tu n'as pas honte de lui faire bobo ? »** ris je en regardant Bill

**« Mais… »** proteste celui-ci

**« Pas mais ! bobo ! »** le gronde Lucy en lui faisant les gros yeux

Tout le monde éclate de rire y compris Bill. Puis il tire la langue à Lucy.

**« Bill ne fait pas ça ! »** m'écris je

Mais c'est trop tard, Lucy l'a vu et tire elle aussi la langue.

**« Ne fait pas ça jeune fille ! C'est très vilain ! »** La gronde je

Elle cesse, la moue boudeuse mais reprend bien vite son petit air malicieux, descend de mes genoux pour tenter de grimper sur ceux de Bill. Il l'aide un peu et une fois debout sur lui, elle entreprend de soigneusement décoiffer ses longs cheveux.

**« Nous devrions y aller… »** dit alors grand père **« Nous avons réservé au restaurant et… »**

**« Vous l'emmenez au restaurant ? »** demande je surprise

**« Bien sûr ! »** répond grand père comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence

**« Mais enfin elle est trop petite pour manger au restaurant ! »**

**« Balivernes ! mon arrière petite fille mérite le mieux et elle l'aura ! et puis, toi tu adorais aller au restaurant à son âge ! »** continu t il convaincu

Je soupire doucement. Quelle tête de mule celui là aussi !

Grand-mère se lève et prend Lucy à son cou.

**« Tu veux passer la journée avec nous mon ange ? »** lui demande t elle

**« Oui ! et maman ? »** répond Lucy

**« Non, juste avec ton pépé et moi… papa et maman vont rester un petit peu tout les deux bien tranquille… »** lui explique t elle

**« Pas maman ? »**

**« Non mon petit cœur… juste avec pépé et moi… »**

**« Pépé ? »**

**« Oui, pépé… »** sourit grand-mère en désignant grand père du doigt **« Alors, tu viens avec nous ? »**

**« Oui ! »**

Grand-mère lui fait un sourie éclatant et l'approche de moi pour que je puisse l'embrasser. Elle m'embrasse à son tour et fait de même avec Bill. Puis elle se dirige vers la sortie alors que Lucy agite la main en nous criant au revoir. Grand père s'approche de moi, se met à genoux pour être à ma hauteur et m'embrasse en souriant.

**« Pépé ! »** hurle Lucy de l'entrée

Grand père secoue la tête et soupire.

**« Pépé… »** soupire t il de désespoir en levant les yeux au ciel **« On ne peut pas dire que ça me rajeunisse ! »**

J'éclate de rire alors qu'il salut Bill et qu'il s'en va.

Nous nous retrouvons alors seuls, Bill et moi… pour la première fois depuis… je crois bien que nous ne nous sommes plus retrouvés juste tout les deux depuis la naissance de Lucy. Je le vois alors s'avancer vers moi qui suis toujours assise, avec un air de prédateur.

**« Que dirais tu si… nous… nous profitions un peu de cette grande maison vide pour nous tout seuls… et si… si nous montions là haut… nous recoucher… »** souffle t il en se penchant vers moi

**« Oh chéri, je sais que tu as encore sommeil mais tu sais, moi je n'ai plus du tout sommeil ! »** le taquine je

**« Oh ! mais si il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir ! je n'ai jamais, oh grand jamais dit que je comptais dormir ! »** rit il

Il se penche plus vers moi, me vole un baiser et me soulève façon jeune mariés pour m'emporter vers l'étage alors que j'éclate de rire.

* * *

**à suivre...**


	45. Imprévu

_**45. Imprévu**_

Ça fait maintenant une semaine que nous sommes en France. Et nous en profitons pleinement ! Lucy adore la France pour mon plus grand plaisir ! Comme je n'ai toujours pas le droit de trop me fatiguer, se sont mes grands parents ou bien papa qui lui font visiter le pays. Enfin, surtout Marseille !

J'ai réussi à parler à papa de se que grand-mère m'a avoué sur la mort de maman. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne me l'avait jamais dit ; tout c qu'il a su me répondre, c'est que ça a toujours été très difficile pour lui d'en parler et que ça l'est toujours. Mais je l'y ai obligé. Il m'a alors avoué que lorsqu'il avait enfin pu ramener Gabrielle à la maison au bout d'une semaine et demi après sa naissance, avoir eu énormément de mal à s'occuper d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas la prendre, pas la toucher. Il dit que c'est grand-mère Giovanna qui est venue s'occupée de Lucy. C'est vrai, je me rappelle l'avoir vu un certain temps avec nous. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi à l'époque… je n'avais que 6ans… il m'a avoué, avec une certaine honte qu'il a, au début, retourné la faute de la mort de maman sur Gabrielle. C'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas l'approcher. Mais il s'est bien vite rendu compte qu'il avait tord et le fait d'avoir bien faillit tuer le vrai responsable de la mort de maman l'y a bien aidé. Je lui en voulais de ne m'avoir rien dit au début. Mais, après avoir entendu tout se qu'il m'a dit, je ne lui en veux plus du tout. Comment pourrais je lui en vouloir ? Je sais bien qu'il a souffert… et qu'il en souffre toujours même si il ne l'avouera jamais à personne… mais c'est déjà un bon début ! Et j'ai bien entendu vérifié que plus personne ne me cachait plus rien.

Ce matin je suis réveillée par Bill qui dépose de petits baisers sur mon visage. Je souris largement et je le sens m'enlacer. J'amorce un mouvement pour me retourner quand…

**« How ! »**

**« Quoi ? je t'ai fait mal ? »** s'affole Bill

**« Non, non pas du tout… ce n'est pas toi… se sont elles… »** répond je en souriant

**« Elles ont bougé ? »** demande t il impatient de savoir

**« Oui ! »** ris je

Ni une, ni deux, il fait descendre le drap jusqu'à mes hanches, dévoilant ma nudité. Puis il pose très doucement ses deux mains sur mon ventre et il attend. Il attend qu'elles veillent bien recommencer. Et c'est ce qu'elles font quelques secondes plus tard. Seigneur ça n'a vraiment rien d'agréable ! Par Merlin elles tapent fort !

**« Elles te font mal ? »** demande Bill

**« Un peu oui… »** souffle je **« Elles s'y mettent à deux ! »**

Bill rit doucement, ses deux mains sur mon ventre alors que nos filles ont cessé de bouger.

**« Bill ? »** appelle je doucement

**« Hum ? »**

**« Je viens de me souvenir d'une conversation que j'ai eu avec grand-mère… tu sais, le jour où grand père et elle sont venus chercher Lucy… »**

**« Oui… »**

**« Et bien, elle m'a demandé si nous avions choisi des prénoms pour les filles… »**

**« Et ? »** demande Bill légèrement amusé

**« Elle les a trouvés trop semblables… elle a dit qu'ils étaient très beaux mais qu'elle ne les aurait pas donné à des jumelles… »**

**« Tu les trouves trop semblable toi ? »** demande t il au bout de quelques secondes de silence

**« Et bien… c'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent et… j'y ai réfléchis depuis et je pense qu'elle a raison… enfin peut être… »**

**« Tu penses qu'on devrait en changer un… »** affirme t il

**« Oui… »** souffle je **« Enfin, je me demandais si nous ne pourrions pas demander à Fred et Georges si… si avoir des prénoms semblables les aurai dérangé… et décider ensuite… »** propose je

Je le sens qui resserre un peu son étreinte autour de moi. Il dépose un baiser dans mes cheveux.

**« C'est une bonne idée… on va faire ça… »** approuve t il **« Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'en a pas parlé avant ? »** demande t il

**« Et bien… avec toute cette histoire sur la mort de maman… je dois avouer que ça m'est un peu sortit de la tête… je viens d'y repenser en les sentant bouger… »** dis je un peu honteuse d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'aussi important

Je l'entends rire et je le sens secouer la tête. Il se penche alors sur moi et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou pour ne pas qu'il cesse. Mais c'est sans compter sur Lucy qui a décidé de se réveiller maintenant.

**« Je vais la chercher… »** Rit il **« Habille toi un peu ma belle… »**

Il se lève, enfile un pantalon et sort de notre chambre. Je me lève à mon tour et j'enfile un des T-shirt de Bill, plus tellement grand pour moi maintenant, qui traîne sur une chaise. Celui-ci revient au moment où je me remets sous les couvertures, Lucy dans ses bras, la tête calée dans son cou. Il la dépose alors sur notre lit et c'est sur moi qu'elle vient se blottir directement. Je la serre doucement contre moi en caressant ses cheveux roux. Bill se rallonge avec nous, nous enlace et s'apprête à sa rendormir.

**« Ah ! »** hurle alors Lucy

Bill se relève d'un coup, une nouvelle fois affolé. Mais ce n'est rien… les jumelles viennent de bouger une nouvelle fois et Lucy qui est contre mon ventre les a très certainement senti.

Bill m'interroge du regard et je lui réponds d'un sourire. Je crois qu'il a compris au vu du sourire étalé sur son visage. Mais pas Lucy. Mon pauvre ange ! Je la vois se reculer pour se rendre dans les bras de Bill, une petite lueur de peur dans ses si jolis yeux bleus. Nous ne lui avons pas encore bien expliqué pour les jumelles. Elle est encore petite ! Oh bien sûr, Bill lui a expliqué avec beaucoup de patience que ses petites sœurs étaient bien au chaud dans mon ventre mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle ait vraiment réalisé. Mais je crois qu'à présent, elle va s'en rendre vraiment compte !

**« N'est pas peur mon ange… »** dis je doucement à ma fille en lui tendant la main

Elle regarde cette main, toujours apeurée et me fait non de la tête.

**« Viens là… se sont juste tes sœurs… elles veulent simplement te dire bonjour… »** Lui souffle je

Elle me fait une nouvelle fois non de la tête mais Bill se penche vers elle et lui souffle quelque chose à l'oreille. Son regard change alors et elle semble avoir un peu moins peur. Elle s'approche alors doucement de moi, à quatre pattes sur le lit et prend la main que je lui tends toujours. Je la tire et je la place tout contre mon ventre. Elle y pose la tête et une main que je recouvre de la mienne. Et nous attendons que les jumelles veillent bien recommencer à bouger. Nous n'avons pas a attendre bien longtemps puisque seulement quelques minutes plus tard…

**« Oh ! »** s'écrit alors Lucy cette fois ci fascinée

Je lui fais alors un énorme sourire alors qu'elle s'écarte une nouvelle fois de mon ventre, mais beaucoup moins. Juste assez pour pouvoir me regarder.

**« Bébé ? »** demande t elle d'une toute petite voix

**« Oui, se sont tes petites sœurs… elles te disent bonjour… »**

Ma fille ne détache pas son regard du mien. Elle semble hésiter quant à l'attitude à adopter. Puis elle tend doucement la main vers mon ventre mais s'arrête à mi chemin. Elle se tourne vers Bill comme pour demander une permission. Celui-ci lui fait oui de la tête et elle pose alors sa petite main chaude sur mon ventre tendu. Puis, prenant confiance, pose la seconde. Et les fait doucement glisser sur toute la surface de mon ventre qui semble maintenant la fasciner au plus haut point.

**« Bajour ! »** lance t elle en approchant sa bouche de ses main **« Ma lé Lucy ! »**

Puis elle ne dit plus rien. Comme si elle attendait. Mais quoi ? Elle reste là a fixer mon ventre.

**« Maman ! »** s'exclame t elle alors au bord des larmes **« Lépon pas ! »**

J'éclate alors de rire, bientôt suivie de Bill.

**« Mon ange… »** lui dis je en la prenant contre moi pour la consoler **« Elles ne te répondrons pas… elles sont bien trop petites… elles ne sont même pas encore née ! Mais quand elles seront plus grandes, tu pourras jouer avec elles et elles te répondront ! En attendant, tu peux leur parler… mais n'attend pas une réponse mon ange… »** Explique je en souriant

**« Lé pitite ? »** demande t elle

**« Oui, elles sont toutes petites… et toi, tu seras leur grande sœur… il faudra que tu prennes soin d'elles… »**

**« Ah ! moi lé gande ! »** sourit elle

**« Oui… grande, grande ! faut pas trop exagérer quand même ! »** intervient Bill

J'éclate de rire à cette remarque faite sur un ton quelque peut… amer…

Il ouvre la bouche sans doute pour me dire que ça n'a rien de drôle mais nous sommes une nouvelle fois interrompue.

**« Bill ! »** hurle une voix **« BILL ! »**

On dirait la voix de Charly. Elle vient du salon… étrange… Bill me regarde l'air aussi étonné que moi et se lève. Il sort de notre chambre et je l'entends alors descendre les escaliers. Mon attention se reporte alors sur ma fille qui n'a toujours pas délaissé ses sœurs. Je souris et je me lève doucement. J'enfile le bas de mon pyjama et je la fais descendre du lit.

**« QUOI ?! »**

**« Fleur, chérie calme toi s'il te plait ! et assied toi, tu sais très bien que c'est mauvais pour les fi… »**

**« Ne me dit pas se que je doit faire Bill Weasley ! je sais parfaitement ce qui est bon ou non pour mes filles ! »** hurle je

Il soupire une nouvelle fois, désespéré. Lorsqu'il est descendu il y a maintenant une petite demi heure en entendant la voix de Charly, Lucy et moi l'avons suivi après un rapide tour à la salle de bain.

C'était effectivement Charly. Mais il n'était pas là, il avait juste passé sa tête par la cheminée. Mais lorsque Lucy et moi sommes arrivée dans le salon, ils avaient déjà fini leur petite conversation et Charly s'apprêté à repartir.

Il y a une réunion de l'Ordre ce soir ! Et tout le monde doit y être ! Une réunion de la plus haute importance d'après Charly ! Encore une réunion ! Et bien entendu, Bill veut s'y rendre ! C'est insensé ! Nous sommes en vacances et monsieur décide de faire précisément ce pourquoi nous sommes partis quelques jours au calme !

**« Fleur écoute… Charly dit que c'est une réunion très importante, la plus importante que nous aillons eu et qu'il faut que TOUS les membres soient présents ! il faut qui j'y aille ! »** me répète t il pour le cinquième fois

**« Très bien, alors nous allons écourter nos vacances pour une réunion ! pourquoi cette réunion est elle si importante ? pourquoi devons nous tous y être ? »** demande je avec colère

**« Non, toi, tu restes ici ! moi je me rends à la ré… »**

**« A ça non ! si tu crois que je vais te laisser y aller sans moi ! Charly a bien dit TOUS les membres ! non ? »**

**« Fleur je… »**

**« Oui ou non ?! »**

**« Oui… »** se résout il **« Mais… »**

**« Pas de mais ! je viens ! que tu le veuille ou non ! si tu dois aller à cette réunion, je vais venir avec toi ! il est hors de question que je reste en dehors de tout ç… how… »**

Bill se relève d'un bon en me voyant vaciller et vient me soutenir.

**« Est-ce que ça va ? »** demande t il

**« Non… non je me sens mal… je veux m'asseoir Bill… »**

**« Oui, viens, viens… »**

Il passe un bras autour de ma taille, se baisse et passe l'autre sous mes genoux et me soulève. Il m'entraîne vers le canapé et m'y dépose doucement.

« **Je reviens… »** me dit il

Il part alors en courant. Je le vois vite revenir avec un verre d'eau et une fiole de potion. C'est celle que Graham m'a donnée la dernière fois que nous y sommes allé, juste au cas où je me sentirais mal. Il en verse dans l'eau et me porte le verre aux lèvres. Je bois péniblement.

**« Sa va mieux ? »** demande t il

**« Sa va, sa va… »**

**« Tu ne viens pas ce soir Fleur… »**

**« Non… »** souffle je **« Non, je ne viens pas… »**

**« J'aurais bien trop peur pour toi… tu vas rester là et je vais demander à ton père de passer la soirée avec toi… jusqu'à ce que je rentre… »** dit Bill

**« Oui… oui d'accord… »**

Je ne suis pas en état de lui refuser quoi que se soit. Il dépose le verre et s'assoit prés de moi.

**« Allonge toi… repose toi mon ange… je vais appeler ton père… ne bouge pas d'accord ? »** dit il, toujours inquiet en caressant mes cheveux

**« Oui… »** souffle je

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front et se lève. Lucy qui est dans son parc, me regarde, une main accrochée au rebord du parc, l'autre tendue vers moi. Bill se dirige vers elle, la prend à son cou et me l'amène. Puis il se dirige vers la cheminée, donne l'adresse de papa et y passe la tête.

**« Bobo maman ? »** me demande doucement Lucy la tête dans mon cou, une de ses petites mains sur mon ventre.

**« Ce n'est rien mon ange… se sont juste tes sœurs qui sont un peu fatiguées… »** lui chuchote je

**« Oh ! »**

Elle se relève un peu, dépose un baiser sur ma joue et regarde alors mon ventre, les sourcils froncés.

**« Lé pas gentil ça ! fait dodo bébé pas bobo maman ! »** dit elle en agitant son doigt au dessus de mon ventre comme le fait Molly lorsqu'elle engueule les jumeaux.

**« Elles ne me font pas mal mon ange… elles sont juste très fatiguées et elles veulent dormir tranquillement… »** explique je calmement

**« Pas méssant ? »**

**« Oh non ! non mon ange… elles ne sont pas méchantes ! »** souris je

Lucy fronce alors une nouvelle fois les sourcils et me fait oui de la tête. Elle remonte alors mon T-shirt de ses petites mains et y dépose un baiser.

**« Fais go dodo bébé… »** souffle t elle en déposant un second baiser sur mon ventre.

**« C'est bien mon ange… allé viens là… »**

Elle revient alors poser sa tête dans mon cou et prend son pouce dans sa bouche. Bill sort alors sa tête de la cheminée.

**« Ton père viens ce soir pour le dîner… il restera jusqu'à ce que je revienne… »** m'informe t il

**« D'accord… »** dis je

Je serre un peu mon bébé contre moi. Je me sens un peu mieux. Je crois que mes filles n'aiment pas beaucoup que je hurle contre leur père… cette pensée me fait sourire. Si elles sont comme Lucy, les filles de leur père, elles n'auront pas fini de m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs !

**« Bill ? »** appelle je alors

**« Oui ? »**

**« Tu ne rentreras pas trop tard n'est ce pas ? »** demande je

**« Je vais tout faire pour être là le plus tôt possible… »** assure t il en s'accroupissant devant moi et en me prenant la main

**« Tu me raconteras ? tout… »**

**« Je te raconterais tout… c'est promis mon ange… »** assure t il de nouveau **« Mais je t'en pris, ne t'inquiète pas trop… »**

**« Promis… »**

Il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres, un léger sourire sur les siennes. Je sais qu'il est inquiet pour moi et qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour ne pas se rendre à cette réunion. Mais, si McGonagall a dit que c'était très important, c'est que ça doit vraiment l'être. Cette femme n'utilise jamais les mots à la légère.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Il est presque 1 heure et demi du matin lorsque Bill rentre enfin. Je le sens venir se mettre doucement contre moi, essayant de ne pas me réveiller. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que je le suis déjà ! Je n'ai encore pas beaucoup dormi ! Alors je me retourne pour le regarder. Je m'attends à ce qu'il me reproche de ne pas dormir mais non. Rien du tout. Juste… juste cette lueur dans ses yeux… quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais vu chez lui, pas même le lendemain de son attaque, ni lors de la naissance de Lucy, ni même lorsque je me sens mal.

C'est… c'est de la panique, de l'incertitude et surtout… surtout de la peur… tellement de peur !

Je me relève un peu, inquiète. Qu'a-t-on bien pu lui dire pour qu'il ait si peur… que c'est il passé à cette réunion ?!

**« Qui a-t-il ? » **demande je

Il soupire et ferme les yeux.

**« C'est bientôt la fin… »** dit il alors

**« La fin ? la fin de quoi ? »**

**« La fin de la guerre… Harry, Ron et Hermione sont arrivés à leur but… c'est bientôt fini… »**

**« Oh seigneur ! est ce qu'ils vous ont finalement dit en quoi consistait cette mission ?** »demande je

Oui. Ils leur ont tout dit. Ils ont tout expliqué. Bill me raconte alors que Harry, Ron et Hermione sont partis détruire des Horcruxes, des « morceaux d'âmes ». Les morceaux de l'âme de ce monstre de Voldemort. D'après ce que je saisi de tout ce que me raconte Bill, ce monstre aurait dispersé différents morceaux de son âme en tuant ses victimes. Et c'est pour cela qu'il n'est pas mort lorsque le jeune Harry lui a survécu la toute première fois lorsqu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Enfin, maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'un seul bout d'âme et il est dans Voldemort lui-même. Et il est maintenant aussi vulnérable que les autres. C'est pour ça que Bill doit écouter son séjour. Il doit rentrer en Angleterre pour aller avec les autres membres de l'Ordre arrêter le plus de mangemorts possible pour ne pas avoir à se battre contre eux…

**« Nous rentrons avec toi… »** lui dis je

**« Non, certainement pas ! c'est trop dangereux et je n'est pas la moindre idée du temps que ça va prendre ! sa peut prendre 5 jours comme 5 mois avant de trouver Voldemort… personne ne sait où il est pas même Harry ! et notre dernier agent double c'est fait tué hier… ils ont envoyé son corps à sa femme. »** dit Bill

Seigneur ! Ces gens sont des monstres sans cœur !

**« Je refuse que Lucy et toi preniez des risques inutiles… je ne veux pas que tu mettes au monde nos fille là bas… c'est bien trop dangereux… »**

**« Bill, moi je refuse que mes filles ici ! pas après ce que m'ont dit grand-mère et papa ! je ne veux pas prendre ce risque là ! et puis, chez nous, nous ne risquons rien ! »** lui dis je entêtée

**« Fleur, ma belle, même chez nous vous serez en danger ! le danger est partout ! je ne veux pas avoir à m'inquiéter de savoir si je vais vous retrouver vivantes lorsque je rentrerais le soir… »**

**« Bill ! tu ne vas pas partir sans nous ! je ne veux pas rester seule ici ! je veux rentrer ! avec toi ! et puis, au moins je pourrais tenir compagnie à ta mère et à ta sœur ! tu les imagines toutes seules alors que vous partez jouer les héros ?! »** insiste je

**« Fleur, tu sais très bien que je vais partir faire ces missions… que tu sois d'accord ou pas ! »** dit il, son regard planté dans le mien

**« Je sais ! je sais que tu iras même si je suis contre ! je sais que tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête et que tu ne m'écouteras pas mais… laisse moi au moins rentrer avec toi… je ne pourrais pas rester ici en te sachant seul là bas… »** supplie je

Je le vois fermer les yeux et se tendre un peu plus. Il pose alors ses mains sur mes épaules et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

**« Fleur je… »**

**« Bill ! »** m'écris je

**« Très bien ! »** capitule t il **« Mais à une seule condition ! »**

**« Bill je… »**

**« Tu reste le temps prévu… tu reste ici jusqu'à la fin de nos quinze jours de vacances et Lucy et toi me rejoindrait ensuite… c'est ça ou tu restes ici Fleur ! »** tranche t il

**« Très bien… nous resterons les quinze jours… mais ensuite, on rentrera ! que tu le veilles ou non ! »** dis je

**« Très bien… très bien… »** souffle t il

Il ferme les yeux et soupire. Je me relève un peu et je le serre contre moi, le plus fort possible.

**« Quand est ce que tu dois être là bas ? »** souffle je à son oreille

**« Demain soir au plus tard… »** répond il sur le même ton

Je soupire à mon tour. J'espère qu'il a raison et que cette guerre est belle et bien bientôt finie… je ne le supporterais plus… je voudrais tellement que mes filles grandisses normalement ! Sans avoir peur de mettre le nez dehors ! Et par-dessus tout, j'espère que Bill va faire attention… les prochaines missions vont sans doute être les plus dangereuses qu'il est fait et… et il suffit d'une petite erreur ! Une seule et tout est fini… par Merlin faites qu'il fasse attention ! Faites qu'il me revienne vivant et en bonne santé !

Je crois… je crois que la journée de demain va être très, très courte… les dernières journées de calme et de bonheur le sont toujours et celle-ci ne manquera certainement pas à la règle…

* * *

**à bientôt pour la suite...**


	46. retour précipité

**Coucou à tous! tout d'abord, je tient à m'excuser pour avoir tant tarder à vous mettre ce chapitre! mais voilà, je n'est pas cessé de l'écrire et de le ré-écrire pour qu'il me convienne mais rien à faire, il ne me conveint toujours pas! enfin bon, j'ai tout de mêm décidé de vous le mettre tel quel en espérent qu'à vous, il vous plaira!**

**ensuite, j'ai attein les 200 reviews! donc, merci à tous! mais surtout à Aylala qui m'a laissé la 200ème (et celles qui ont suivies! lol)**

**merci beaucoup à vous tous!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**lillyjade**

* * *

_**46. Retour précipité**_

Comme prévu, Bill est repartit pour l'Angleterre il y a une semaine. Quant à Lucy et moi, nous le rejoignons aujourd'hui. Lucy l'a réclamé toute la semaine. Mais allez faire comprendre à une enfant d'à peine un peu plus d'un an qu'elle ne verra pas son père pendant toute une semaine. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'est une semaine ! Elle n'a pas encore la notion du temps… nous avons emménagé chez papa pour le reste de notre séjour. Il n'a pas voulu que nous restions seule et j'en suis bien contente ! Nous avons aussi vus souvent mes grands parents et Mme Maxime a même permis à Gabrielle de revenir pour notre dernier week-end ici. Mais, maintenant, papa boucle nos valises.

**« Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir rester encore ? »** demande t il pour la énième fois aujourd'hui **« Au moins jusqu'à ce que cette fichu guerre finisse ! »**

**« Papa, il se peut qu'elle ne finisse pas avant l'année prochaine ! je ne veux pas rester ici, loin de Bill ! je ne veux pas que mes filles naissent ici et puis, Bill nous manque… c'est là bas chez moi maintenant tu sais… »** répond je doucement

**« Je sais »** soupire t il

Il s'avance vers moi et s'assoit sur le lit prés de moi.

**« Je veux que tu fasses attention Fleur, c'est dangereux ! »**

**« Je sais tout ça papa… ne t'en fait pas ! je ne prendrais aucun risque ! et puis, tu penses bien que, même si je le voulais, Bill m'en empêcherait ! » **

**« Oui… mais fais tout de même attention, je t'en pris ! et écris moi plus souvent, juste pour que je sois sûr… »**

**« Je t'écrirais tout les deux jours… d'accord ? »** souris je

**« D'accord… »** approuve papa

Il me sourit tendrement, se penche vers moi et dépose un baiser sur mon front. Puis il m'enlace.

**« Et ma ! »** lance la petite voix de Lucy **« Et ma ! ma veux bisou papy si ! »**

Elle rampe aussi vite qu'elle le peut sur le lit, au milieu duquel elle était installée pour jouer avec ses poupées, vers papa qui la prend sur ses genoux en riant.

**« Tu veux un bisou toi aussi ? »** lui demande t il en riant

**« Vi ! »** lance t elle

Je vois un énorme sourire se former sur le visage de papa et il embrasse ma fille avant de la serrer fort contre lui.

**« Vous allez me manquer… »** soupire t il

**« Toi aussi tu vas nous manquer… »** lui dis je sur le même ton

Il soupire violemment en serrant un peu plus Lucy contre lui. Celle-ci se soulève un peu et passe ses bras autour de la nuque de papa. Elle lui plante un bisou sur les lèvres et colle sa petite joue à la sienne.

**« Allez, il faut que nous y allions… »** chuchote je

Papa approuve d'un mouvement de tête, les yeux fermés. Puis il se lève, Lucy toujours accrochée fermement à son cou et m'aide à me relever. Il envoie nos bagages en Angleterre d'un coup de baguette et me conduit jusqu'aux escaliers qu'il m'aide à descendre. Une fois en bas, il me donne une poignée de poudre de cheminette et je disparais la première. Lorsque j'arrive dans notre salon, la première chose qui me saute aux yeux, c'est l'impressionnant désordre qui règne en mettre dans la pièce. Comme si quelqu'un était venu tout saccager avec le plus grand soin. Les meubles sont renversés, cassés. La porcelaine qu'ils contenaient est bisée en morceaux au sol. Les cadres sont eux aussi brisés au sol… tout est saccagés ! Et par-dessus tout… les canapés et les rideaux sont brûlés. Les murs également et des traces de flammes montent jusqu'au plafond… le feu à du être maîtrisé juste à temps…Par Merlin mais que c'est il passé ici ?! J'avance un peu pour me diriger dans la cuisine. Elle est dans le même état… la vaisselle éclatée par terre, les chaises et la table sont cassées et les morceaux sont éparpillés partout dans la pièce. Cette pièce aussi à subit les ravages des flammes… C'est insensé !

Oh seigneur Bill ! Est ce qu'il était là lorsque ça s'est passé ? ça fait maintenant trois longs jours que Molly ne m'a plus donné de nouvelles de lui... maintenant que je vois l'état de notre maison… par Merlin et si il…

**« Kandy ! » **appelle je **« Kandy ! »**

Mais elle ne vient pas. Par Merlin ! Mon mari part une semaine avant la date de la fin de nos vacances si tranquilles, il part faire des missions pour l'Ordre, je n'ai pas la moindre nouvelle de lui depuis trois jours et maintenant, je retrouve notre maison saccagée, dévastée et personne à l'intérieur ! Pas la moindre trace de vie, qu'elle soie humaine ou non !

Un craquement sonore se fait alors entendre du salon. Je m'y précipite et papa et Lucy, qui tousse violement, sortent de l'âtre de la cheminée.

**« Elle a voulu me dire quelque chose au moment où nous partions… elle a dû avaler de la ce… »** commence papa

Ses yeux s'agrandissent lorsque son regard se pose sur l'état des lieux.

**« Par Morgane que c'est il passé ici ?! »** s'écrit il en déposant Lucy au sol

**« Je n'en sais rien… tout était comme ça lorsque je suis arrivée… »** dis je dans un murmure

**« Par tous les dieux mais… Bill est ici ? »** demande t il alors

**« Je… non je… je n'en sais rien… » **murmure je toujours, incapable de parler plus fort.

Je regarde autour de moi, ce qu'il reste de ma si belle maison, complètement horrifiée.

**« Il faut que j'aille au Terrier ! Bill doit être là bas ! il est forcement là bas !» **déclare je alors

**« Très bien, vas y ! prends Lucy et vas y ! moi je vais faire le tour pour m'assurer qu'il n'y a personne ici…»** dit papa

**« Non ! Bill n'est pas ici ! il est chez ses parents ! il y est forcement et… »**

**« Fleur ! calme toi je t'en pris ! je veux juste m'en assurer ! alors va t en ! prend Lucy et va chez ta belle mère ! je t'y rejoins dès que j'ai terminé ! d'accord ? »** me dit il en plaçant ses mains de chaque côtés de mon visage

**« Oui, oui… d'accord… »** dis je complètement paniquée à présent.

Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de faire ce qu'il m'ordonne. Alors je prends la petite main de ma fille, qui est venu s'accrocher à me jambe, effrayer par tout ce chaos, et je retourne dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

Lorsque nous atterrissons dans la cuisine de la famille Weasley, il n'y a personne. La maison est plongée dans le silence. C'est étrange, d'habitude, il y a toujours du bruit ici ! Même cette fichu goule n'en fait pas aujourd'hui !

**« Molly ?! »** appelle je

Personne ne répond… seigneur ne me dites pas que… pas ici aussi !

**« Molly ?! »** appelle je une nouvelle fois de plus en plus paniquée

Toujours rien.

**« Mamie ! »** hurle alors Lucy en lâchant ma main pour courir jusqu'au salon

Je la suis, bien moins vite. Lorsque je passe devant la grade horloge de la famille, je vois l'aiguille de Molly positionnée sur « à la maison ». Il n'y a pourtant personne ! Celles de Ginny, Fred, Georges et Arthur sont sur « au travail » et mon cœur manque plusieurs battement lorsque je vois celles de Bill et Charly sur « en danger de mort ».

Non… non… ils doivent juste être en mission… rien de bien dangereux… rien qu'une petite mission, cette horloge doit juste être détraquée ! Une simple petite mission de routine… il m'a juré de ne pas faire de missions trop dangereuses ! Il m'a juré de faire attention ! Il a promis ! Je suis soudain sortie de mes pensées peut réjouissantes par une main posée sur mon épaule. Je sursaute violement et me retourne. C'est Molly, Lucy fermement accrochée à son cou. Je soupire.

**« Fleur ? est ce que ça va ? tu es toute pâle chérie ! »** me dit elle inquiète

**« Je… je… »**

Mon regard passe de Molly à l'aiguille de Bill et de l'aiguille de Bill à Molly. Elle semble comprendre.

**« Ne t'en fais pas chérie… ils ne sont qu'en mission de reconnaissance… tu penses bien que le professeur McGonagall ne va pas les envoyer dans une mission dangereuse… surtout pas Bill avec les jumelles qui arrivent… »** me rassure t elle

**« Je sais oui… mais… j'ai eu peur… je viens de la maison Molly ! il n'y a plus rien ! tout… tout est saccagé et… tout est brûlé ! papa… papa fait le tour pour voir si… si il trouve Bill et…»** pleure je

Je ne peux plus m'en empêcher. Les larmes coulent à flots sur mes joues…

**« Calme toi et viens t'asseoir… je vais tout t'expliquer ! »** me dit elle doucement en me prenant la main.

Elle me tire doucement vers le salon, me fait asseoir sur le canapé confortable et fait apparaître du thé et du gâteau. Elle dépose Lucy au sol et lui donne un gros morceau de gâteau au chocolat, puis elle me sert une grande tasse de thé bouillant et une grosse part de gâteau à moi aussi.

**« Fleur, ne t'en fait pas… Bill va bien ! il est en mission avec Charly ! »** me dit elle toujours aussi calme

**« Mais enfin et la maison et l'horloge ! »** proteste je

**« Chérie, cette horloge indique constamment le danger de mort ! nous sommes tous en danger ! et pour votre maison... Bill est venu directement ici lorsqu'il est partit de France… Puis, les jumeaux et lui se sont rendus chez vous pour prendre quelques affaires et… et ils ont trouvés des mangemorts en train de mettre le feu… ils n'étaient que quatre et les garçons n'ont pas eu de mal à les neutraliser ! mais… ils n'ont pas pu sauver le reste de votre maison… je suis désolée ma chérie… »** me dit elle

**« Vous êtes sûre ? vous êtes sûre que Bill va bien ? personne ne m'a donné de novelles depuis trois jours ! ni lui, ni vous ! »** continu je, toujours affolée

**« Oui ! ne t'en fais pas ! »** me rassure doucement Molly

**« Je veux le voir Molly… »**

**« Il sera là pour le dîner… tu le verras bientôt ! mais en attendant, cesse de t'angoisser ! c'est inutile et dangereux ! »** dit elle en posant une main sur mon ventre

Je soupire, un peu rassurée. Mais je ne le serais vraiment que lorsque j'aurais vu Bill et que je serais certaine qu'il va bien. Molly s'apprête à rajouter quelque chose mais elle est interrompue par un fracas venant de la cuisine.

**« Fleur ? Molly ? »** Appelle la voix de papa **« Vous êtes là ? »**

**« Nous sommes dans le salon Mathieu ! »** répond Molly

Les pas de papa se font alors entendre et il apparaît bientôt dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon. Il soupire en nous voyant Lucy et moi et s'approche.

**« Alors ? »** demande je

**« Il n'y a personne dans la maison, ne t'en fait pas chérie… »** me rassure t il

**« Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit ! »** sourit Molly

**« Néanmoins… »** ajoute papa **« Le reste de la maison est dans le même état que le salon et la cuisine… que se soit les chambres ou les salles de bains… il faudra sans doute du temps pour tout arranger, même avec de la magie… »**

Oh non… seigneur ma maison… et dire que Bill n'avait même pas fini de rembourser papa ! Où va-t-on aller maintenant ? Nous n'allons tout de même pas rester ici ! Seigneur et toutes nos affaires !

**« J'ai pu sauver quelques affaires mais… vraiment pas grand-chose. quelques affaires à Bill, quelques unes à toi et à Lucy et aussi quelques peluches et jouets… »** continu papa

Il lève un peu le bras et j'y vois un sac, que je n'avais pas remarqué avant. C'est l'un des sacs que j'avais lorsque je suis arrivée ici il y a maintenant quatre ans… un tout petit sac… tout ce qu'il a pu récupérer… ce n'est tellement rien… quelle horreur !

**« Ne t'en fais pas chérie… Bill aussi a réussi à récupérer des affaires à vous… pas beaucoup plus mais c'est déjà ça… »** Me rassure Molly

Je hoche doucement la tête… pas beaucoup plus… pas beaucoup plus de pas grand-chose ça risque de faire peu !

**« Mais enfin pourquoi est ce que personne ne m'a prévenu pour la maison ?! »** demande je à présent en colère

**« Bill ne voulait pas t'inquiéter… il avait prévu de venir te chercher ce matin mais… on lui a donner une mission de dernière minute et personne n'a pu venir à sa place… il ne voulait pas que tu te face du mauvais sang… »** me dit calmement Molly

**« Eh bien c'est raté ! enfin c'est insensé ! comment veut il que je ne m'inquiète pas ?! je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis trois jours et je retrouve notre maison détruite ! et vous voulez que je ne m'inquiète pas ? pourquoi on t il fait ça ? pourquoi chez nous ? et comment ont-ils su où nous vivions ?! »** m'écris je toujours en colère

**« Votre maison n'a pas été la seule à subir les ravages de ces hommes… ils savent que Bill fait partit de l'Ordre et… Bellatrix a réussi à trouver la maison, ils n'ont pas eu de mal eux non plus… »** explique Molly

**« Alors tous les sorts de protection que nous avons jeté ne servent à rien ?! »**

**« Si ! bien sûr que si ! ils ont sans doute eu beaucoup de mal à vous trouver mais… »**

**« Mais ils nous on trouvés quand même ! »** termine je

Molly baisse les yeux. J'ai raison et elle le sait. Il n'y a plus rien à rajouter. Si nous avions été là, nous nous serions fait tuer. Rien que le fait d'y penser me donne de violent frissons.

**« Qui d'autre ? qui d'autre ont-ils attaqués ? »** demande je alors

Molly, qui me regardait à nouveau, baisse une nouvelle fois les yeux. Comme si elle avait peur de me dire qui avait été attaqué.

**« Qui Molly ? »** insiste je

**« Amanda… Amanda et sa famille… »** dit elle douloureusement

Oh non ! Pas Amanda ! Par pitié !

**« Ils étaient absents n'est ce pas ? »** demande je **« N'est ce pas ? »**

**« Non chérie… ils étaient tous là… tous sauf Alan, son fils… il était chez un ami…»** ajoute t elle dans un souffle

Oh non ! Pas Amanda… par pitié…

**« Ils… ils sont… mort ? »** demande je d'une toute petite voix

**« Oui… »** souffle Molly, les larmes aux yeux

**« Par Merlin… mais enfin pourquoi ? pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ?! »** demande je les larmes aux yeux

**« Amanda et Aaron étaient membres de l'Ordre… les mangemorts le savaient… »** explique t elle

Seigneur… ils ne méritaient pas ça ! Ils n'étaient pas engagés dans l'Ordre depuis bien longtemps, comment les mangemorts ont-ils pu savoir qu'ils en faisaient parti ? C'est insensé !

**« Remus et Nymphadora aussi se sont fait attaqués… »** continu Molly, reprenant un peu contenance

Je relève mon visage vers elle. Pas eux aussi…

**« Mais… Nymphadora n'était pas là… Remus ne la veux pas avec lui… c'était un soir de pleine lune alors… ils ont surpris Remus alors qu'il… enfin, les mangemorts ne s'en sont pas sorti… et Remus à affirmé que c'était ceux qui avaient attaqués Amanda… il a senti son odeur sur eux… »**

Je frissonne violement. La pleine lune… nous l'avons passées en France et je dois dire que celle-ci n'a pas était de tout repos… Bill a eu très mal… encore une histoire de planète… je ne préfère même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel devaient être les mangemorts après s'être fait attaquer par Remus… ils ont eu se qu'ils méritaient.

Mes yeux se posent alors sur papa. Il s'est assis sur le canapé le plus proche, choqué lui aussi. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Amanda, il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois ou deux mais… mais je lui ai souvent parlé d'elle lorsque je suis arrivée ici. Il sait que c'est elle qui m'a prise sous son aile et il sait aussi que si elle n'avait pas été là, Bill et moi n'en serrions peut être pas là… il sait que je l'aimais énormément. Il sait aussi que Bill et moi voulions qu'elle soit la marraine de l'une des jumelles. Je ravale mes larmes et je me retourne vers Molly.

**« Qu'allons nous faire maintenant ? »** demande je doucement **« Je veux dire, nous n'avons plus notre maison et… »**

**« Vous allez rester ici… aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez… »** me dit Molly

**« Certainement pas ! »** s'exclame alors papa

Molly et moi nous retournons vers lui, surprises.

**« Tu ne restes pas ici ! »** dit il alors **« Il est hors de question que tu restes ici alors que tu risque de te faire tuer à chaque coin de rue ! tu rentres à la maison ! en France ! »** exige t il

**« Quoi ? »** demande je de plus en plus surprise

**« Oui… tu ne te rends pas compte Fleur… je ne veux pas avoir constamment peur pour toi ! tu vas avoir deux autres enfants et il est hors de question que tu restes ici ! et Lucy non plus d'ailleurs ! »** ajoute t il fermement

**« Mais enfin c'est hors de question ! bien entendu que je vais rester ici ! »** m'écris je **« Bill ne va certainement pas s'en aller et je reste avec lui ! Lucy à besoin de son père et moi j'ai besoin de mon mari ! et par-dessus tout, je refuse catégoriquement que mes filles naissent en France ! pas après ce que j'ai appris ! »**

**« Mais enfin c'est ridicule ! c'est... »**

**« Ca suffit ! »** hurle je à présent **« Papa, je sais que tu es inquiet pour nous mais… ne t'en fais pas à ce point je t'en pris ! ici, nous sommes en sécurité ! il ne nous arrivera rien… »** dis je radoucie

**« Comment peux tu en être aussi sûre ? »** demande papa

**« Je ne suis sûre de rien mais… mais je ne veux pas partir… je veux rester ici… »**

**« Mais enfin Fleur, c'est pour ton bien ! je veux que tu sois heureuse et… »**

**« Si tu veux vraiment que je sois heureuse, laisse moi faire… laisse moi rester ici ! c'est ici que je suis bien maintenant ! que tu le veilles ou non ! »** lui dis je, plus durement cette fois

**« Fleur je… »**

**« Papa ça suffit ! je resterais ici que tu sois d'accord ou non ! »** conclu je plus sèchement que je ne le voulais

Il soupire, résigné. Il sait qu'il ne peut plus rien dire, que j'ai dit mon dernier mot et qu'il ne me fera pas changer d'avis.

**« Tu n'avais pas un rendez vous ? »** demande je plus doucement

**« Si mais je vais l'annuler pour… »**

**« Non, tu ne vas rien annuler ! tu vas à ton rendez vous et tu ne t'inquiète pas ! et il est également inutile que tu affoles Gabrielle entendu ? »** menace je

**« Mais… »**

**« Pas de mais ! tu t'en vas ! nous parlerons par cheminée ce soir si tu y tiens tant… »** souris je

**« Très bien… mais sans fautes ! »** prévient il

**« Sans fautes… promis… »**

Il soupire une nouvelle fois. Il s'avance vers moi, me serre dans ses bras, dépose un baiser sur mon front puis s'accroupi en tendant les bras à Lucy qui est assise prés d'une malle, qui contient les jouets qu'elle a ici, en train de manger goulûment son gros morceau de gâteau au chocolat.

**« Tu viens m'embrasser princesse ? »** demande t il

Ma fille se lève en s'aidant de sa main libre et cour vers lui, son morceau de gâteau toujours bien tenu dans sa main. Elle se jette dans ses bras et lui plante un bisou plein de chocolat sur la joue. Papa la serre contre lui, se lève et après avoir salué Molly et m'avoir de nouveau embrassé, il repart par la cheminée. Je me tourne vers Molly qui me regarde les yeux encore embués et je vais me rasseoir avec elle sur le canapé.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Il est presque 23 heures. Comme me l'avais promis Molly, Bill est revenu pour le dîner. J'ai était absolument et complètement rassurée lorsque je l'ai vu entrer sans la moindre blessure supplémentaire et en bonne santé ! Je vais enfin pouvoir passer une bonne nuit… enfin, j'espère… nous n'avons pas parlé du fait qu'il ne m'ai rien dit à propos de la maison… je ne veux pas lui en parler devant tout le monde. Je préfère que cette discussion reste entre nous deux…

Nous passons la nuit au Terrier. En fait, nous allons passer plus d'une nuit au Terrier. Il nous est impossible de rentrer chez nous, la maison est dans un bien trop mauvais état.

Molly nous a installé dans l'ancienne chambre des jumeaux, à fait disparaître les deux petits lit pour en faire apparaître un assez grand pour nous deux tandis que Lucy est restée dans l'ancienne chambre de Bill et Charly qui est maintenant devenue la sienne. Je suis allongée sous les chaudes couvertures et j'attends que Bill monte me rejoindre. Ce qu'il ne tarde pas à faire puisque la porte s'ouvre à l'instant même. Il entre, l'air penaud. Tient, quelque chose me dit que Molly lui a dit que j'avais été en colère contre lui cette après midi… il me lance un regard plein de regret et dit avant même que je n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche…

**« Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti… de ne t'avoir rien dit mais… »**

**« Tu ne voulais pas que je m'inquiète… »** termine je

**« Oui… je suis désolé… »**

Je soupire. Par Merlin c'est injuste ! Comment voulez vous que je lui résiste lorsqu'il me fait ces yeux là… je sais maintenant de source sûre d'où ma Lucy tient son air d'ange…

**« Ca ne fait rien… mais j'ai eu tellement peur en voyant la maison dans cet état et… et il n'y avait personne ! Pas même Kandy ! »** lui dis je

**« Kandy ? oh ! l'elfe ! oui… ne t'en fais pas, elle est ici ! elle aide maman ! »** m'explique t il

**« Oh… mais je me suis tout de même inquiétée ! tu aurais dû m'en parler ! tu aurais dû me le dire ! »**

**« Je sais… je suis désolé… »** répète t il

Je me relève et m'installe en tailleur sur le lit. Il comprend que je ne lui en veux pas ou du moins que je ne lui en veux plus et il entreprend alors de vite se changer pour venir me rejoindre. Je me rallonge dans ses bras alors qu'il m'enlace.

**« Tu m'as manqué… »** souffle je

**« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ma belle… vous m'avez manqué toutes les deux… tellement… »** chuchote t il en penchant doucement la tête pour m'embraser tendrement

**« Ma mère t'a dis pour Amanda… »** demande t il

Non… en fait, il affirme plus qu'il ne demande. Il sait qu'elle me l'a dit, il sait que je sais.

**« Oui… »** souffle je **« Ils ne méritaient pas ça… »**

De fines larmes se mettent alors à couler le long de mes joues. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… encore…

**« Personne ne mérite ça ma douce… personne… »** souffle t il

**« Mais pourquoi se sont ils attaqué à eux ?! ils ne leur on rien fait ! ils n'ont fait que coopérer avec nous ! »**

**« C'est déjà bien assez pour eux tu sais… » **

Oui, je sais… mais ils n'avaient pas le droit… la famille d'Amanda ne leur avait rien fait ! Aucun d'entre eux n'était jamais parti en mission ! Jamais ! Je suis bien contente que Remus se soit « débarrassé » d'eux… c'est ignoble de pense une chose pareille mais… mais ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient…

Je me blotti un peu plus contre le torse de Bill. Il m'a tellement manqué…

**« Quand est ta prochaine mission ? »** demande je en reprenant un peu contenance

**« Demain soir… avec Tonks et Remus… »** répond il

Avec Tonks et Remus… alors il ne lui arrivera rien de grave. J'ai confiance en ces deux là et Remus est raisonnable, il ne le laissera pas prendre de risques… il ne le laissera pas…

**« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? »** demande je au bout d'un moment de silence

**« Comment ça ? »** interroge Bill

**« Oui, nous n'avons plus de maison et… où allons nous vivre ? »**

**« On va rester un peu ici… le temps de remettre la maison en ordre, le temps qu'elle soit de nouveau habitable… »** me répond il

**« Tu crois que ça prendra longtemps ? »**

**« Je n'en sais rien… quelques semaines, peut être un mois ou deux… on n'a pas vraiment constaté l'étendu des dégâts… on ira voir demain matin… »**

**« Très bien… »** souffle je

**« Allez, endors toi ma douce, la journée à été dure… vous avez besoin de repos… toutes les trois… »** chuchote t il

Je grogne doucement et je me calle tout contre lui en fermant les yeux. Cette semaine sans lui a été horrible ! et puis, rentrer et tout retrouver comme ça… c'est dur, c'est très dur… mais je crois que le clou de cette journée à été d'apprendre la mort d'Amanda… personne ne mérite moins qu'elle et sa famille une fin pareille. Et le pauvre Alan qui se retrouve seul… je me demande où il est. Il faudra que je demande à Molly. Il n'a que 18 ans et c'est sa première année hors de Poudlard… je me demande ce qu'il va devenir sans sa famille… cette guerre est horrible, elle semble ne jamais vouloir cesser. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on nous annonce qu'elle touche bientôt à sa fin. Mais à chaque fois, quelque chose vient tout perturber… j'espère que cette fois sera la bonne. J'espère que cette fois, cette guerre cessera vraiment et définitivement. Que ce monstre de Voldemort ne reviendra plus jamais… et j'espère que tout cessera vite, très vite… je ne veux pas que mes filles naissent dans ce climat. Lorsque Lucy est née, tout été bien plus calme. Oh, il y avait bien entendu des attaques, mais les mangemorts attaquaient dans les lieux publics comme les pub, les banques ou même les écoles que ce soit du côté moldu ou du côté sorcier. Mais à présent, ces monstres attaquent les gans chez eux. Ils nous ont d'abord attaqué nous, puis Amanda et Remus et Nymphadora… jusqu'où iront il ? Plus très loin j'espère ! Je l'espère de tout cœur !

* * *

**à suivre...**


	47. Un peu d'avance

**Petite Note De Moi:** Coucou à tous! Voilà un petit chapitre pour bien terminer l'année! j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

J'espère que votre Noël c'est bien passé et que e père Noël a été généreux avec vous! il l'a été avec moi en tout cas!

Je vous souhaite une trés BONNE ANNEE!

Bisous à tous...

lillyjade

_**

* * *

**_

_**47. Un peu d'avance…**_

Le mois de mai vient de débuter. Nous sommes le 5 et ça fait bientôt trois mois que nous sommes revenus de notre séjour en France. Les choses n'ont pas vraiment évoluées et je dois dire que j'ai peur que ce ne soit encore un faux espoir. Nous en avons eu tellement ! Oh, bien entendu, les membres de l'Ordre et les quelques aurors encore en service attrape toujours plus de mangemorts (et par Merlin je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse y en avoir autant !) mais Harry, Ron et Hermione n'ont toujours pas trouver la trace de Voldemort.

En attendant, la vie continu du mieux qu'elle le peu. Bill fait toujours beaucoup de missions et je suis toujours autant angoissée, bien que j'essais de me calmer depuis notre dernier rendez vous chez le docteur Graham. Elle m'a très clairement fait comprendre que je n'avais pas pris assez de repos comme elle m'avait dit de le faire et que par conséquent, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'ils me fassent une césarienne. J'ai violemment protesté mais rien à faire, elle a été catégorique. Même Bill n'a rien pu faire. Résultat, je dois entrer demain, lundi, à l'hôpital, en prévention. « Juste au cas où… » a dit Graham… juste au cas où mes filles décident de ponter leur nez plus tôt que prévu. Mais sachant que la date de leur naissance est prévue pour le 15 juin, je vais certainement devoir rester plus d'un mois enfermée dans une chambre d'hôpital. Et je déteste ça ! Enfin, j'espère qu'elle ne naîtrons pas top vite… nous sommes toujours au Terrier. Les garçons n'ont pas eu le temps de complètement arranger la maison, même avec l'aide de papa et Bill refuse que nous y retournions tant qu'elle ne sera pas comme avant et qu'il n'aura pas jeter de plus grands sorts de sécurités. D'après lui, ils ne devraient plus en avoir pour très longtemps et lorsque les filles naîtront, nous pourrons très certainement ré emménager. Autre petit problème, nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé de second prénom. Pour être honnête, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps pour y penser mais quand même ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'un mois ! Arthur dit que, puisque la première de nos filles va porter un prénom trouvé dans l'arbre généalogique des Weasley, nous pourrions chercher le second dans l'arbre généalogique des Delacour. Pourquoi pas… c'est une bonne idée… je demanderais à papa de me l'apporter la prochaine fois qu'il viendra étant donné qu'il vient de plus en plus souvent !

Nous avons aussi assisté à l'enterrement d'Amanda et de sa famille. Et ça a été un moment assez dur, pour ne pas dire terrible. Elle était mon amie, la toute première ici et je l'aimais énormément. Bill et moi avions prévu de lui demander d'être la marraine de l'une de nos filles… cette journée a été tout simplement abominable. Alan été là. Il nous a expliqué qu'il habitait chez son oncle en Ecosse. Pour le moment du moins. Il dit vouloir débuter une formation d'auror. Et pour ça, il faut qu'il revienne à Londres. Alors Molly, après avoir essayé en vain de le faire renoncer à cette idée de formation, lui a proposé de venir vivre au Terrier pendant tout le temps que celle-ci durerait. Il a accepté et il viendra s'installer au Terrier en septembre pour sa rentrée à l'école des aurors. Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne chose. Je crois que tout ce qu'il veut, c'est venger la mort de ses parents et de sa sœur. Je le comprends. Mais je ne pense pas que se soit le bon choix. En tout cas, c'est le sien.

Pour le moment, nous passons notre journée de dimanche au Terrier pour un déjeuner en famille. Et le sujet principal de toutes les conversations est le mariage de Charly et Elena qui aura lieu dans dix jours. Ils ont décidé de ne pas le reporter, de se marier comme prévu, le 15 mai. Tout est déjà prévu. Eux aussi se marierons au Terrier et seule la famille Weasley sera là. La famille d'Elena n'a toujours pas approuvé leur mariage, surtout pas depuis que Bill et Charly sont allés la chercher en Roumanie ! Mais elle ne semble pas s'en formaliser plus que ça. En fait, elle n'en parle même pas. Elle est juste un peu anxieuse à l'idée de rencontrer tout le reste de la famille Weasley qui sera là au grand complet, comme pour notre mariage. A l'exception que cette fois ci, Percy n'a pas du tout été convié. Elle a une peur bleue que les autres membres de la famille ne l'aiment pas. Charly ne cesse de lui répéter qu'elle a tord de s'inquiéter de cette manière, qu'ils allaient l'adorer. Je pense la même chose que lui. Après tout, si ils m'ont amé moi, pourquoi ne l'aimeraient ils pas elle ?

**« Nous avons reçus la robe de Lucy ! »** s'exclame Elena

Je sors de mes pensées et je porte mon attention sur ma future belle sœur.

**« Oh, alors Bill vous l'emmènera dans la semaine pour qu'elle l'essaie ! comment est elle ? »** demande je

**« Crème… et toute petite ! je suis sûre qu'elle sera magnifique dedans ! »** sourit Elena

J'acquiesce. Moi aussi je suis sûre qu'elle sera superbe. Elle l'est toujours !

**« Oh ! et j'ai reçu la réponse de ma cousine Victoria ! elle, son mari et leurs trois enfants seront là ! »** poursuit elle

**« Je croyais qu'aucun membre de ta famille ne voulait entendre parler du mariage ! »** s'étonne Ginny

**« Oui, mais il se trouve que ma famille n'approuvait pas non plus son mariage à elle ! alors forcement, elle est ravie de venir assister au notre ! »** répond Elena

**« Alors c'est parfait ! »** assure Arthur alors que Molly approuve d'un signe de tête

Oui, tant mieux. Il y aura au moins quelques personnes de sa famille à son mariage. C'est tout de même important non ?

**« Tu veux encore un peu de gâteau mon ange ? »** demande Molly à Lucy

Ma fille est assise entre Bill et moi, en face de Molly. Je vois le regard de Lucy s'éclairer à la vue d'un autre part de gâteau au chocolat.

**« Non Molly ça suffit… »** dis je doucement **« Elle en a déjà eu deux fois, elle va être malade… »**

**« Oh mais chérie, ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal ! ce n'est qu'un bout de gâteau au chocolat ! »** insiste Molly

**« Maman, Fleur à raison… tu lui donneras lorsqu'elle goûtera… »** intervient Bill

Alors Molly capitule. Elle n'intervient pas toujours lorsque j'interdis des choses à Lucy. Seulement lorsqu'il s'agit de nourriture. Elle la trouve toujours trop maigre. En même temps, Molly trouve toujours tout le monde trop maigre. Il n'y a qu'à moi qu'elle ne le dit plus depuis un certain temps. Elle n'a plus vraiment de raison de me trouver trop maigre. Il faut dire que je suis maintenant énorme ! Et encore, le mot et faible. Mais Molly dit que c'est normal. Qu'elle aussi l'été lorsqu'elle attendait les jumeaux. Alors je ne m'en fais pas trop. Puisque c'est normal. En attendant, Lucy boude parce qu'elle n'a pas eu sa part de gâteau et la conversation à propos du mariage a repris.

**« La cérémonie débutera à 14 heures et tout le monde devrait arriver vers 13 heures, une petite heure avant » **commence alors Molly** « Le mage lui, arrivera un peu plus tôt pour régler les derniers détails. Par contre, il faudra que vous, vous soyez là vers midi, pour les derniers essayages et… oh, Fleur chérie tu crois qu'ils te laisseront sortir à l'hôpital ? rien qu'une petite journée… »** me demande t elle

**« Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien Molly… j'en ai parlé au docteur Graham et elle m'a dit que pour une journée, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes… »** lui dis je

**« Très bien ! c'est parfait ! à quelle heure arrive ta cousine Elena ? »** demande t elle à la concernée

**« Oh, ils arriverons la veille… pour être sûr de ne rien rater… »** sourit Elena devant l'enthousiasme évident de Molly

**« Parfait, parfait ! mais où vont-ils aller ? »**

**« Ils vont rester à l'appartement avec nous… ne vous en faites pas, ils repartent directement après la cérémonie ! »** s'empresse d'ajouter Elena alors que Molly s'apprête à dire quelque chose

**« Bien… et toi, où vas-tu passer la nuit ? »**

**« Et bien, à l'appartement ! »**

**« Mais enfin non ! ce n'est pas… Bill, Charly ! cessez de rire ! et vous aussi ! »** gronde t elle

Elle se tourne vers ses quatre fils, Ginny et Arthur qui rient aux éclats.

**« Charly, toi, tu dormiras ici ! »** décrète alors Molly

**« Quoi ?! »**

Charly s'est arrêté de rire sur le coup. Quant aux autres, leurs fous rires viennent de redoubler devant l'expression quasi horrifiée de leur frère.

**« Mais enfin pourquoi ?! »** s'exclame t il

**« Parce que tu ne dois pas voir la mariée avant le mariage ! c'est une tradition ! »** déclare Molly **« Et comme la cousine d'Elena sera à votre appartement, c'est toi qui viendra ici ! un point c'est tout ! »**

**« Mais enfin c'est ridicule ! plus personne ne le fait ! »** se défend Charly

**« Nous on l'a fait… »** sourit Bill

**« C'est vrai ! »** encourage Molly alors que Charly lance un « faux frère » à Bill dont le sourire ne disparaît pas **« Fleur avait passé la nuit chez Aman… hum… chez Amanda… »** fini par dire Molly, plus doucement cette fois, le cœur encore lourd.

**« C'est pas une raison ! »** enchaîne Charly, le plus vite possible pour ne pas que Molly et moi nous remettions à pleurer comme à chaque fois que le nom d'Amanda arrive dans la conversation.

**« Oh que si c'est une raison ! »** se reprend Molly **« Tu passeras la nuit ici, que tu le veilles ou non ! n'est ce pas Elena ? »**

Molly se tourne vers celle-ci, attendant son accord. Elena, assise à côté de Charly rit elle aussi aux éclats devant l'expression de panique de son futur époux. Elle s'apprête à répondre à Molly, certainement pour l'approuver lorsque…

**« Oh ! »**

C'est moi qui viens de hurler. J'ai cessé de rire et je gémis maintenant de douleur. Les discutions cessent et tout le monde se retourne vers moi, encore un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Seigneur ce que j'ai mal ! Mes mains sont crispées sur mon ventre et j'ai du mal à respirer. Et ça lance. Par Merlin je crois que je vais accoucher ! Alors le sourire de tout le monde s'efface et Bill se lève si vite qu'il en fait tomber sa chaise.

**« Ca va ? est ce que se sont les jumelles ? »** demande t il paniqué

**« Je… je crois que… ah ! »**

Je vois alors Molly et Ginny se lever et se précipiter sur moi.

**« Par Merlin mais elle va accoucher ! »** s'écrit Molly **« Ecartez vous tous ! »**

Elle se retourne vers le reste de la famille et les pousse pour me laisser un peu respirer.

**« Maman… »**

C'est la petite voix de Lucy qui appelle. Mais personne n'y fait attention à part Arthur que je vois la prendre à son cou.

**« Bill, tu emmène Fleur à St Mangouste au plus vite ! Passe par la cheminée, elle est reliée directement là bas ! »** Ordonne ma belle mère à Bill qui est de nouveau paniqué

**« Non… non pas l'hôpital ! »** articule je difficilement

**« Mais enfin tu vas accoucher ! »** me dit Ginny

**« Non… non ça va aller… ce n'est rien… c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour qu'elles arrivent et… AH ! »**

**« Allez, ça suffit ! »** intervient Bill qui reprend confiance en lui **« On va à l'hôpital ! Maman, appelle Mathieu s'il te plait… »**

Il pousse alors Molly et Ginny qui se trouvent devant moi et m'aide à me relever. Je proteste encore mais je m'arrête vite lorsque une nouvelle contraction me reprend. Fred (ou Georges, je n'en sais absolument rien pour l'instant) tend un pot de pierre à Bill qui prend une poignée de son contenu et nous disparaissons dans la cheminée. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, nous sommes dans le hall de l'hôpital. Bill me fait asseoir sur un banc, prés d'une femme à l'apparence stricte qui elle, ne semble pas ravie que je m'installe à ses côtés.

**« Ne bouge pas… »** me souffle Bill **« Je fais vite… »**

Et il s'éloigne vers l'accueil. Il n'y a pas grand monde aujourd'hui et je peux parfaitement entendre ce qu'il dit à l'hôtesse.

**« S'il vous plait… ma femme va accoucher ! »** lance t il en passant devant plusieurs personnes

**« Faites la queue comme tout le monde monsieur… »** lui répond la jeune fille qui sursaute lorsqu'elle le voit

**« Non mais vous plaisantez ! je vous dis que ma femme va avoir nos jumelles ! faites venir le docteur Graham ! »** s'emporte il

**« Monsieur… le docteur Graham… elle… elle est en rendez vous ! vous n'êtes pas son seul patient ! vous devez attendre ! comme tout le monde ! »** lance t elle visiblement toujours effrayée par l'apparence de Bill

**« Ecoutez moi bien »** la menace alors Bill **« Je vous jure que si vous ne faites pas quelque chose pour ma femme immédiatement, je vous fait virer ! c'est compris ?! »** hurle t il à cette pauvre fille de plus en plus effrayée

**« Mais enfin que ce passe t il ici ?! qui hurle comme ça ? »** demande une voix

Je me tourne difficilement vers l'endroit d'où provient la voix. C'est Rowley. Le pédiatromage, celui qui s'est occupé de Lucy lorsqu'elle avait la grippe. Il se dirige vers Bill.

**« Mr Weasley ? il y a un problème ? »** demande t il a Bill

Celui-ci se tourne vers lui et ne réagis pas immédiatement. Puis il se redresse de toute sa taille. Il l'a reconnu.

**« C'est ma femme, elle va accoucher ! »** lui dit il alors **« Et personne ici ne semble disposé à faire quelque chose ! »**

**« Clamez vous Mr Weasley ! ce n'est pas votre premier enfant! Vous savez qu'il ne faut pas vous affoler de cette manière ! »** dit calmement Rowley

**« J'ai toutes les raison de m'affoler ! on va avoir des jumelles et Fleur a eu pas mal de problèmes pendant sa grossesse ! et par-dessus le marché, la naissance n'était prévu que pour dans plus d'un mois et demi ! »** s'écrit Bill

**« Ho ! tant que ça ? »** demande Rowley

**« Oui tant que… »**

**« BILL ! »** hurle je

Non mais c'est insensé ! Quand vont-ils cesser leur petite discussion pour s'intéresser à moi ! Moi qui suis en train de souffrir le martyr ! Tout les deux se retournent et se précipitent vers moi.

**« Ca va aller ma douce… tout va bien se passer… »** me dit Bill en passant sa main sur mon front, dégageant un peu mes cheveux de mon visage

**« Non… non ça ne va pas aller ! c'est trop tôt ! beaucoup trop tôt ! »** gémis je

**« Ne vos en faites pas Mme Weasley… ça va aller ! on va vous monter dans une salle de travail et tout va bien se passer ! »** m'affirme le pédiatromage

Il fait alors apparaître un fauteuil roulant dans lequel Bill et lui m'aident à m'installer.

**« Mr Weasley, montez là au deuxième étage. Prenez l'ascenseur, moi je vais chercher la docteur Graham ! »** poursuit Rowley

Bill acquiesce et me pousse jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

**« Respire ma belle, tout va bien se passer… »** me dit Bill

Respire… oh bravo ! Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

Nous arrivons alors très vite au second étage et nous sommes réceptionnés par une armée d'infirmières qui nous mènent dans une salle pleine d'instruments étranges.

**« Très bien, Mr, aidez nous à l'allonger s'il vous plait… »** dit une infirmière à Bill

Celui-ci me soulève tant bien que mal et m'installe sur le lit que l'infirmière désigne. La porte s'ouvre alors à la volée et le docteur Graham entre, l'air soucieuse. Elle me fait un petit sourire lorsqu'elle me voie et s'approche.

**« A un jour prés et vous étiez sur place ! »** rit elle

**« Oh ! oui, un jour mais… mais elles ne doivent pas naître maintenant ! »** lui dis je

**« Pourquoi pas ? »** sourit elle **« C'est normal qu'elles arrivent avant ! elles sont deux ! et c'est très courrant lorsqu'il y a eu de complications comme dans votre cas… »**

Elle sourit. Si elle sourit, c'est que tout va bien non ? Ou veut elle juste me rassurer ?

**« Mais enfin elles ont presque deux mois d'avance ! ce n'est pas… AH ! »**

Par Merlin ce que j'ai mal !

**« Ne vous en faites pas ! nous allons vérifier que ce n'est pas une fausse alerte, puis vous mettrez au monde deux superbes petites filles ! elles passeront quelques jours en couveuses et vous pourrez les récupérer en parfaite santé ! »** dit elle avec conviction **« D'accord ? »** me demande t elle gentiment

**« D'accord… d'accord… »**

Graham me sourit une nouvelle fois et fait sortir quelques infirmières. Elle fait alors asseoir Bill pour ne pas qu'il la gène. Elle soulève alors le drap qui me recouvre et commence à m'ausculter.

**« Très bien ! »** dit elle au bout d'un moment **« Ce n'est absolument pas une fausse alerte ! vous allez avoir vos filles avant ce soir ! »** sourit elle

Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois être rassurée ou non. Elles devaient naître à la mi juin et nous ne sommes que début mai !

Graham fait alors appeler une sage femme. Elle me dit que la naissance n'est pas pour tout de suite, qu'il faudra certainement que j'attende une heure ou deux. Alors je demande une potion pour calmer la douleur. Une potion comme celle que m'a donné Ginny lorsque j'ai accouché de Lucy. Mais je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir tout supporter une nouvelle fois… espérons que cette fois ci ça ne prenne pas autant de temps que pour Lucy.

Alors nous attendons. Graham nous laisse seuls Bill et moi dans la salle. Elle a dit qu'elle revenait vite.

**« Est-ce que ça va ? »** me demande Bill, inquiet

**« Ca va… ça va… pour le moment en tout cas… » **répond je

**« Ne t'en fais pas mon ange… Graham a dit que tout allait bien… »** reprend il en passant doucement une main dans mes cheveux

**« Je sais… je sais… mais c'est beaucoup trop tôt Bill ! nous n'avons même pas trouvé de second prénom ! et puis, elles vont être bien trop petites et bien trop faibles ! et si tout ne se passait pas bien ? j'ai peur que tout ne se passe pas bien… »** dis je douloureusement

**« Ne dis pas ça Fleur ! je te jure que ça va aller ! dans quelques heures, on aura deux magnifiques petites filles en parfaite santé ! tu verras ! ne t'angoisse pas, c'est mauvais ma douce… »** souffle t il

Il se relève un peu et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres.

**« Bill… »** lui dis je avec tout le sérieux du monde **« Ne les laisse pas m'ouvrir le ventre… je ne veux pas mourir… ne les laisse pas faire je t'en pris… »**

**« C'est promis… je ne les laisserais pas faire. Mais Graham n'a rien dit à ce sujet, alors peut être que ce ne sera pas la peine… »** suppose t il

**« Peut être oui… mais empêche les de le faire… je t'en pris… »**

Il acquiesce. Il les empêchera de me charcuter autant qu'il le pourra. Je sais bien que, si il le faut pour sauver la vie de mes filles, je serais bien obligée de subir ça mais… tant que je peux l'éviter…

Au bout d'une heure et demi, on frappe à la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvre doucement. C'est Molly. Elle entre et se dirige vers nous, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

**« Alors ? »** demande t elle

**« Alors ce n'est pas une fausse alerte ! »** lui dit Bill

**« Elles seront nées avant ce soir… »** souris je **« AH ! »**

Et voilà, ça recommence ! Non mais qu'elle plait ! La potion qu'ils m'ont donnée n'a absolument pas servie ! J'ai toujours aussi mal et de plus en plus fréquemment ! C'est insensé !

**« Quelqu'un voudrais te voir… »** me dit alors Molly

Quelqu'un veut me voir ? Mais enfin qui ? Molly se dirige alors vers la porte et l'ouvre.

Et papa entre, Lucy dans les bras.

**« Maman ! »** s'écrit elle en me tendant les bras.

En souriant, papa la dépose alors dans mes bras avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

**« Coucou mon ange… »** dis je à l'oreille de mon bébé

**« A bobo maman ? »** demande t elle timidement

**« Non… ça va chérie… se sont juste tes sœurs qui ont décidées de nous rejoindre un peu plus tôt que prévu… »** lui souris je

**« Oh ! bébé ? »** demande t elle de nouveau en posant sa toute petite main chaude sur mon ventre

**« Oui… Ah ! »**

Encore une contraction. Et cette fois, Lucy l'a senti aussi. Elle s'est vivement redressée et regarde mon ventre avec de grands yeux.

**« Oh ! » **s'écrit elle

Mais elle a l'habitude de les sentir bouger. Depuis trois mois, elle a pris l'habitude de se blottir tout contre moi le soir après dîner. C'est là qu'elles bougent le plus.

**« Lé la bébé ? »** demande t elle

**« Bientôt princesse ! »** lui répond Bill en souriant

Mais avant que nous n'aillions pu rajouter quoi que se soit, la porte s'ouvre pour laisser enter le docteur Graham.

**« Mais enfin que faites vous tous ici ? »** demande t elle

**« Lucy voulait me voir… »** lui dis je

**« Et bien je suis navrée mais la demoiselle devra attendre un peu… ses sœur vont arriver et il faut que tout le monde sorte d'ici ! »** poursuit gentiment Graham

**« Bien sûr… nous sortons… »** approuve papa

Il se penche sur moi, dépose un nouveau baiser sur mon front et reprend une Lucy plus que réticente à son cou.

Puis, Molly et lui ressortent en nous disant que les autres les attendent certainement dans la salle d'attente. Graham nous sourit et nous dit que Lucy est de plus en plus belle. Puis elle m'ausculte de nouveau.

**« Docteur… je ne veux pas de césarienne… »** lui dis je alors

**« Ne vous en faites pas ! ce ne sera absolument pas nécessaire ! vous avez de la chance… »** rit elle

Puis elle ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes.

**« Bien, c'est le moment ! vous allez maintenant mettre au monde deux superbes petites filles… »** déclare t elle avec un grand sourire.

**« Quoi maintenant ? mais vous aviez dit ce soir et AH ! »**

**« Et bien il semblerait que ces deux là soient bien plus pressées que nous ne le pensions ! »** affirme t elle

Toujours souriante, elle sort de la salle quelques secondes et revient avec deux sages femmes.

**« Nous allons y aller »** me dit elle

**« Est-ce que je peux rester ? »** demande Bill

**« Bien sûr… mettez vous sur le côté »** lui répond elle

Bill s'exécute. Il se place à ma droite, prés de mon visage. L'une des sages femmes place alors plusieurs coussins sous mon dos pour me mettre en position quasi assise et se replace prés de la gynécomage.

**« Il va falloir pousser fort maintenant »** me dit Graham

J'acquiesce et je m'exécute. Je fais ce qu'elle me demande et je pousse aussi fort que mes forces me le permettent. Et des forces il ne m'en reste bientôt plus. Seigneur que j'ai mal !

Et ce n'est qu'au bout deux longues, très longues heures d'effort que…

**« Allez, poussez une dernière fois et vous serez maman une seconde fois ! »** me dit Graham

Alors je pousse et bientôt la pièce résonne du tout petit cri de la première de nos jumelles. Le tout petit cri de Célia…

Je souris à travers mes larmes. Je vois alors Graham déposer mon bébé dans les bras de l'une des sages femmes. Celle-ci l'emmène alors dans un petit coin de la pièce, Dieu seul sait pour quoi faire.

**« Ne vous en faites pas, elle va seulement vérifier qu'elle est en parfaite santé… »** nous dit doucement Graham alors que je regarde légèrement affolée cette femme partir avec ma fille **« Et maintenant un tout dernier effort et se sera terminé ! »**

Par Merlin mais combien de fois m'a-t-elle dit « un tout dernier effort ! » ? Ça va bientôt faire deux heures que je suis là, à pousser ! J'en ai vraiment assez ! Et je n'ai plus la moindre force !

**« Allez ma douce… encore un peu… »** me souffle Bill

**« Non… je n'en peux plus… je n'ai plus de force Bill… »** lui dis je sur le même ton

**« Si, si… sa va aller mon cœur, sa va aller… »** m'encourage t il

On voit bien que se n'est pas lui qui est allongé là ! Mais je prends tout de même mon courage à deux mains et je pousse encore… et encore… ça ne cessera donc jamais ?! Jamais cinq petites minutes ne m'avaient parues aussi longues… et pourtant, cinq longues minutes plus tard, le petit cri de notre seconde fille résonne dans la pièce. Par Merlin ça y est. Elles sont nées ! Je vois la seconde sage femme emmener mon bébé.

**« Ca y est… c'est terminé ma douce… »** chuchote Bill en se levant pour m'embrasser

**« Il faut… il faut absolument lui trouver un prénom Bill… »** dis je difficilement

**« Oui… ne t'en fait pas… »** rit il

Je ris doucement avec lui avant que nous ne reportions toute notre attention sur le fond de la pièce, là où sont nos filles.

**« Comment vont-elles ? »** demande je

**« Est-ce qu'elles vont bien ? »** demande Bill au même moment

Graham nous sourit, se lève et se dirige vers les sages femmes. Elles ne disent rien. Pourquoi est ce qu'elles ne disent rien ? Est ce qu'il y a un problème ? Mais les sages femmes se retournent alors, chacune un petit paquet de couvertures roses dans les bras. Elles s'approchent doucement de nous, toutes souriantes et déposent alors les deux petits paquets dans mes bras en me précisant que Célia se trouve à ma gauche.

Oh, ce qu'elles sont belles… deux petits visages identiques avec la même moue boudeuse. Leurs yeux sont fermés, elles ont l'air épuisées. Elles sont toute petites. Encore plus petites que Lucy… tellement petites. Je les serre un peu pus contre moi et je me tourne vers Bill. Il sourit et je vois même une petite larme couler sur sa joue. Je ris doucement à travers les quelques larmes qui coulent encore sur mon visage.

**« Elles sont blondes… »** Constate t il ému

**« Oui… »**

Il les regarde, les yeux pleins d'admiration. Je reporte alors mon regard sur elles. Elles sont magnifiques. Et blondes ! C'est vrai. Bill avait espéré qu'elles soient blondes. Il ne voulait pas que tous nos enfants soient roux. Je crois qu'il est servi ! Espérons qu'elles restent blondes… la main de Bill se glisse alors dans la toute petite main de Célia qui sort de la couverture. Ses doigts se referment doucement autour de celui de Bill alors que sa sœur ouvre tout doucement les yeux. Ils sont bleus. Aussi foncés que les miens. Par Merlin il faut vraiment que nous lui trouvions un prénom !

**« Il faut que nous les emmenions maintenant »** dit alors Graham

**« Quoi ? déjà ? »** demande je paniquée à l'idée que l'on m'enlève mes filles

**« Il faut que nous leur fassions passer des examens… pour nous assurer qu'elles sont en parfaite santé »** justifie la gynécomage **« Et puis, il faut que vous vous reposiez maintenant… vous pourrez les voir dés que vous aurez retrouvé des forces… »**

Elle me sourit. Alors je me résigne et je laisse les sages femmes emmener mes filles. Bill les suit du regard, méfiant lui aussi à l'idée que ces femmes emmènent nos bébés. Mais si c'est pour leur bien… je me rallonge alors doucement et je tourne mon visage vers mon mari. Je lui souris doucement et il passe tendrement une main sur mes joues pour essuyer mes larmes. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes avec toute la tendresse du monde.

**« Dors mon ange… tu l'as bien mérité… »** souffle t il **« Je te réveillerais lorsque nous irons voir les filles… »**

Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire et je ferme les yeux. Absolument, totalement épuisée.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Il est presque 20 heures. Je me réveille à peine. Je ne suis plus dans la même pièce que tout à l'heure. Ils ont dû me transférer dans une chambre lorsque je dormais. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, Bill est là. Assis sur la chaise tout prés de mon lit, Lucy sur les genoux. Il lui montre quelque chose sur un vieux parchemin. Elle à l'air très attentive à se qu'il lui dit tout doucement, sa sucette à la bouche.

**« Maman ! »** s'écrit elle lorsqu'elle se rend compte que je les regarde.

Je ris doucement devant son enthousiasme. Elle me tend alors les bras et Bill se lève pour la déposer sur le lit. Elle vient immédiatement se placer contre moi et dépose un énorme baiser sur ma joue.

**« Oh mon ange… je suis contente de te voir ! »** lui dis je en l'embrassant

**« A pu bobo maman ? »** demande t elle

Je lui fais signe que non en souriant. Je passe doucement une main sur mon ventre. C'est étrange de ne plus avoir cet énorme ventre… je dois même dire que je me sent plus… légère. Nettement plus légère.

**« Où sont elles ? est ce qu'elles vont bien ? »** demande je à Bill qui s'est rapproché du lit

**« Elles vont bien, ne t'en fait pas. j'ai vu Graham tout à l'heure. Elle a dit qu'elles étaient en parfaite santé. Elles sont juste un peu trop petites… mais elle dit que c'est normal, elles sont nées avec six semaines d'avance »** explique t il en souriant **« Graham est même étonnée qu'elles soient aussi solides ! c'est pour ça qu'elles ne passeront que cette nuit en couveuse, pour être bien sûr que tout va bien. nous pourrons les récupérer demain matin… »** ajoute t il en souriant

Je soupire de soulagement. Elles vont bien. Elles vont bien… étant donné le nombre de menaces et de recommandations que m'a donné Graham tout le long de ma grossesse, j'aurais pensé qu'elles ne seraient pas en aussi bonne santé que ça…

**« Ils sont tous allé les voir à la nurserie… »** Poursuit Bill **« Ils les ont tous trouvées magnifiques… ma mère en a même pleuré ! »**

J'éclate doucement de rire. Ça ne m'étonne absolument pas !

**« Les visites se sont terminées il y a un petit quart d'heure mais Graham nous a autorisé à rester plus longtemps. Ton père est allé prévenir ta famille »** continu t il

**« C'est parfait »** souris je en serrant un peu plus Lucy contre moi **« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »** demande je en désignant le vieux parchemin que tient Bill

**« Ca ? ça c'est l'arbre généalogique des Delacour ! et je dois dire que… il remonte loin ! très loin ! »** m'explique mon homme

Je ris doucement. Évidemment qu'il remonte loin ! Les Delacour sont l'une des plus vieilles familles de sorciers de France. La seule personne qui fait tâche dessus, c'est Samantha !

**« Enfin bref, Lucy et moi y avons déjà jeté un coup d'œil et… et il y a de très jolis prénoms que nous aimons beaucoup ! Pas vraie princesse ? »** Demande t il à Lucy toujours blottie contre moi, sa sucette à la bouche.

Celle-ci se redresse un peu et hoche la tête avec conviction pour approuver son père.

**« Fais moi voir… »**

Bill se lève de sa chaise. Je me pousse un peu et il vient se mettre derrière moi. Je me laisse aller doucement sur lui, mon dos contre son torse, la tête dans le creux de son épaule. Je place correctement Lucy, assise entre mes jambes et Bill déroule le parchemin devant nous. Merlin c'est vrai qu'il est long !

**« Alors ? lesquels te plaisent ? »** demande je

Il s'éclairci la gorge et bouge un peu.

**« Mélinda »** commence t il en désignant le prénom de mon arrière grand tante Mélinda Delacour

**« Hum… oui pourquoi pas… »**

**« Léa »** il désigne ma cousine

**« Non »**

**« Sarah »** la grand-mère de papa

**« C'est joli… »**

**« Renne »** mon arrière grand-mère

**« Par Merlin Bill non ! soit sérieux s'il te plait ! tu ne veux tout de même pas que notre fille s'appelle Renne ! »** lui dis outrée

**« J'aime bien moi… »** se défend il

**« Non ! »** s'exclame Lucy et se redressant

**« Tu voix ! pas de Renne ! au même titre que Vanessa ! »** précise je alors qu'il pointe son doigt sur le prénom de la femme d'un cousin, Vanessa

« **D'accord ! d'accord ! puisque vous êtes deux contre moi ! pas de Renne, ni de Vanessa ! »** soupire t il

**« Et bien tu voix quand tu veux ! »** ris je **« Qu'est ce que tu penses de… Eliana »**

Je me retourne vers lui. Il semble réfléchir quelques secondes. Eliana. Il faut qu'elle s'appelle Eliana.

**« Eliana Weasley... c'est parfait »** dit il

Je lui fais un grand sourire. Eliana. Oui, c'est parfait. Célia et Eliana Weasley… parfait !

**« Qu'est ce que tu en penses chérie ? »** demande je à Lucy **« Ca te plait Eliana ? »**

Elle tourne sa petite bouille vers moi et me souris comme elle le peu avec sa sucette. Elle secoue la tête. Ça lui plait à elle aussi.

**« Alors se sera Eliana ! » **déclare Bill **« Célia et Eliana Weasley… c'est parfait ! »**

**« C'est aussi ce que je me disais… »** ris je avant de me retourner pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Par Merlin je suis de nouveau maman. Mais je ne sais pas si il faut que je dise une seconde fois ou une troisième fois…

Qui aurait pu pensé que moi, Fleur Delacour, petite française aux allures bourgeoises et habituée au plus grand luxe et à une vie plus que facile, vivrait cette vie là… ?

Qui aurait pu dire que j'épouserais Bill et que je n'aurais plus du tout la même vie ?

Qui aurais pu dire que je resterais avec lui après l'attaque alors qu'il ne sera plus jamais aussi beau qu'avant ?

Qui aurait pu dire que j'aurais trois enfants ?

Personne. Absolument personne n'aurait pu le dire. Pas même moi ! Surtout pas moi !

Mais je ne regrette rien. Rien du tout. Pas une seule seconde.

Enfin si, je regrette de ne plus avoir ma maison. Je regrette que mes filles ne puissent pas avoir la si jolie chambre que nous leur avions préparée…

J'espère que cette guerre va vite se terminer pour que toutes les trois puissent grandir sans avoir peur de mettre le nez dehors.

Vite… très vite…

* * *

**à suivre...**


	48. Aujourd'hui, ils se marient!

_**48. Aujourd'hui, ils se marient**_

Nous sommes le 15 mai. Les jumelles et moi sommes rentrées au Terrier il y a trois jours. Malgré le fait qu'elles soient en bonne santé, Graham a préféré les garder (et moi avec) en observation quelques jours de plus. Nous sommes donc retourner au Terrier plus tard. Notre maison n'est toujours pas habitable. Et avec l'arrivée des filles, Bill n'a pas eu le temps de continuer les travaux. D'ailleurs, personne n'a eu le temps de continuer les travaux. Il y avait aussi le mariage à préparer. Mariage qui a d'ailleurs lieu cet après midi.

Pour le moment, il est 4h30 et Bill et moi sommes complètement réveillés. Célia et Eliana ont faim. Elles ont dix jours maintenant mais sont toujours plus petites que ne l'été Lucy à leur âge. Mais Rowley (le pédiatromage) nous a affirmé, lorsqu'il est passé prendre des nouvelles deux jours après la naissance, que c'était tout à fait normal. Elles ont beau être toutes petites, elles ont un appétit d'ogre ! Nous avons donc été obligé de les garder dans notre chambre la nuit, pour ne pas qu'elles réveillent toute la maison en pleurant.

Bill est assis sur une chaise prés de la fenêtre, Célia dans les bras tandis que je m'occupe d'Eliana. C'est fou mais elles ont l'air encore plus petites lorsque c'est Bill qui les a dans les bras.

**« Bill, fait attention ! »** lui dis je alors qu'il semble sur le point de se rendormir

Il sursaute et semble reprendre conscience que Célia n'a plus son biberon dans la bouche.

Oui, nous avons décidé de leur donner le biberon. Je ne me sentais pas le courage d'allaiter deux bébés et puis, il faut bien que Bill participe un peu ! Molly m'avais dit pendant ma grossesse que le biberon était le moyen le plus simple et le plus rapide. Chacun un bébé et un biberon. C'est ce qu'Arthur et elle ont fait lorsqu'ils ont eu les jumeaux. Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle ! Et puis, Bill est ravi de s'occuper des filles.

Je suis sortie de mes pensées par Bill qui se lève. Célia doit avoir fini. Il vient s'asseoir prés de moi sur notre lit, Célia toujours confortablement installée dans ses bras.

**« J'espère qu'elles vont rester blondes… »** souffle t il plus pour lui-même que pour faire la conversation

**« C'est bien partit pour »** dis je en souriant

**« Je suis fatigué »** déclare t il alors qu'Eliana termine son biberon

**« Je sais chéri… »**

Ses yeux se ferment seuls. Oui, il est fatigué. C'est normal. La pleine lune était il y a cinq jours et elle a été particulièrement violente. Enfin, c'est ce que m'a dit Charly qui est resté avec Bill alors que j'étais toujours à l'hôpital. Il a du mal à récupérer cette fois. Et puis, les filles nous prennent tout notre temps. Jour et nuit. Que se soit les jumelles ou Lucy.

Depuis l'arrivée de ses sœurs, c'est encore plus difficile de la surveiller sans arrêt pour ne pas qu'elle fasse de bêtises. Et Merlin sait que dès qu'il s'agit de faire des bêtises, elle a une imagination très fertile ! Même pour ses un an et demi ! L'avantage, c'est qu'elle est folle de ses sœurs. Elles sont son nouveau centre d'intérêt. Dès qu'elle les entend, elle cesse toute activité et se précipite sur quelqu'un pour pouvoir les voir. Elle les adore. Et c'est tant mieux.

Je reporte alors mon attention sur Bill. Il s'en endormi. Il est à moitié allongé dans notre lit, Célia serrée contre lui. Elle aussi s'est rendormie. Je souris et je regarde Eliana. Elle, elle a les yeux grands ouverts et ne semble pas avoir très envi de se rendormir.

**« Regarde les ces deux là… »** Lui dis je tout doucement

Je secoue doucement la tête puis je me lève. Je pose Eliana à ma place sur le lit. Elle grogne lorsqu'elle quitte mes bras mais ça ne va pas plus loin. Alors je fais vite le tour du lit et je reprends Célia des bras de Bill avec toutes les précautions du monde pour ne réveiller ni l'un, ni l'autre. Une fois ma fille dans son berceau (berceaux que nous avons réussi à sauver de la maison) je retourne vers sa sœur. Je la reprends contre moi et je la berce doucement pour qu'elle s'endorme. Et elle le fait finalement très vite.

Je suis réveillée quelques heures plus tard par de légers pleurs. J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Se sont les jumelles. Il doit être prés de 8h30. Je me retourne et je me rends compte que Bill dort toujours à point fermé. Il n'a pas dû les entendre. Alors je ne vais pas le réveiller. Mon pauvre chéri, il a besoin de sommeil. Alors je me lève en prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller, j'enfile mon peignoir et je m'approche des deux berceaux au fond de la chambre. Je me penche et je vois mes deux petites blondes parfaitement réveillées. Elles ont les yeux grands ouverts et Célia pleure doucement. Je prends Célia dans mes bras et je sort vite de la chambre, pour ne pas qu'elle réveille Bill. Et je descends à la cuisine. Il y a du bruit. Molly doit certainement déjà être en train de cuisiner ! Et effectivement, lorsque j'arrive à la cuisine, Molly s'affère déjà aux fourneaux. Et Remus est assis à la table devant une grande tasse fumante.

**« Bonjour »** lance t il avec un sourire fatigué en me voyant entrer

**« Bonjour Remus, comment allez vous ? »** demande je en lui rendant son sourire

**« Je vais bien merci »**

**« Oh ! Fleur ! tu es déjà levée ? tu devrais te reposer et… »** commence Molly en me voyant à son tour

**« Les filles se sont réveillées, il faut bien que je m'en occupe ! et puis, Bill est épuisé j'ai préféré le laisser dormir »** la coupe je

Ses lèvres forment un « oh » muet et elle me sourit. Elle pose la cuillère qu'elle a dans les mains et s'approche de moi. Elle se penche sur Célia et avec un grand sourire me la prend doucement des bras.

**« Bonjour ma toute belle ! »** lui dit elle

Elle a de nouveau ce grand sourire et ces étincelles dans les yeux. A chaque fois c'est la même chose. Elle est complètement dingue des petites. Et comme nous vivons ici, elle a l'occasion de les voir tout les jour et quand bon lui semble !

**« Par Merlin chérie, il faut que je fasse le repas ! »** dit elle alors en me rendant ma fille

Je ris doucement devant son enthousiasme. Vraiment !

Je vois alors Remus que ne cesse de regarder mon bébé. Je souris et j'en profite. Je m'approche de lui et je me baisse pour lui mettre Célia dans les bras.

**« Mais enfin Fleur qu'est ce… »** commence t il paniqué

**« Il faut que j'aille chercher Eliana avant qu'elle ne réveille Bill ! »** lui dis je avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

Le sourire aux lèvres, je me rends dans notre chambre. Bill est étendu sur le ventre, de toute sa longueur en travers du lit et il dort toujours comme un bien heureux. Je me dirige doucement vers le second berceau et je souris à ma fille, toujours très bien éveillée. Alors je la prends contre moi et je sors de la chambre en refermant la porte.

Une fois arrivée à la cuisine, j'aperçoit Molly toujours en train de cuisiner et le plus surprenant, Remus, qui regarde Célia un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

Je signale ma présence d'un léger raclement de gorge. Ce dernier relève vivement la tête et me sourit en haussant les épaules. Alors que je m'installe sur la chaise à côté de lui, les filles se mettent alors à pleurer en même temps. Remus me lance alors un regard légèrement paniqué.

**« Ne vous en faites pas, elles ont juste faim… »** lui souris je **« Molly est ce que vous pouvez… »**

**« Bien sûr ma chérie »** me coupe t elle en faisant apparaître deux petits biberons sur la table devant nous.

**« Est-ce que je peux ? »** me demande alors Remus en prenant un biberon à la main

**« Bien entendu… »**

Il me fait alors un sourire radieux malgré sa fatigue et porte alors le biberon vers Célia qui cesse immédiatement de pleurer. Eliana aussi d'ailleurs. De vrais goinfres !

**« Elles sont magnifiques »** reprend alors le lycanthrope sans lâcher ma fille de yeux

**« N'est ce pas ? »** lance alors Molly pleine de fierté

**« Merci »** lui souris je

**« Elles vont vous ressembler »** poursuit il

**« Oui, c'est aussi ce que dit Bill… il espère qu'elles resterons blondes »**

Je lâche ma fille du regard pour le porter sur Remus. Il n'a pas eu besoin que je lui dise comment positionner la petite ni comment positionner le biberon. Moi il a fallu que les infirmières m'apprennent ! C'est étonnant !

**« Vous vous débrouillez bien »** lui dis je

Il me lance un regard interrogateur.

**« Avec les enfants… moi il a fallu m'apprendre à faire ça »** m'explique je

**« Oh ! »** lance t il les sourcils froncés **« On m'a appris… Lily m'a apprit… »**

Lily ? Qui est Lily ?

**« Quand Harry est né… il m'est arrivé de m'occuper de lui… lorsque j'allais déjeuner chez eux le dimanche… »**

Oh… Lily la mère du jeune Harry. Bien sûr, qui d'autre ? Il y a de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Il y en a aussi lorsqu'il parle de Sirius et lorsque nous recevons des nouvelles de Harry.

**« Vous êtes doué ! »** assure je

Il me regarde et me fait un sourire plein de gratitude. Pauvre homme. La vie ne l'a pas épargné… vraiment.

**« Nymphadora n'est pas là ? »** demande je pour changer de discussion

**« Elle va arriver ! elle se levait à peine lorsque je suis parti ! »** rit il

Je ris doucement avec lui alors que les filles terminent leur repas. Il pose le biberon et prend Célia contre son épaule en lui tapotant doucement le dos. En véritable expert.

**« J'ignorais que tu étais si doué ! »** lance alors une voix joyeuse depuis la porte de la cuisine

Nous nous retournons tous pour voir Nymphadora. Elle regarde Remus et affiche un énorme sourire.

Elle s'approche de nous, embrasse Molly et se penche pour embrasser doucement Remus qui rougit instantanément. Lorsqu'elle se détache enfin de lui pour caresser la tête de Célia en souriant, je vois Remus me faire un petit sourire gêné. Il n'aime vraiment pas les effusions publiques. C'est dommage, ils vont très bien ensemble !

**« Bonjour Fleur ! »** lance t elle joyeusement

**« Bonjour Nymphadora »**

Elle grimace alors violemment. Elle n'aime toujours pas qu'on l'appelle par son prénom. Et je suis la seule à le faire d'ailleurs. Mais, je trouve que « Tonks » ne lui va vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas ! Et même si son prénom est quelque peu… original, il lui va très bien ! Elle s'installe à la table, en face de Remus et moi et regarde Eliana.

**« Est-ce que… est ce que je peux la prendre ? »** hésite t elle

Un peu étonnée, je me lève tout de même pour la lui mettre dans les bras. Elle aussi regarde mon bébé avec envie.

**« C'est fou ce qu'elles sont belles ! »** lance alors l'auror

**« Je crois qu'elle le sais ! »** rit Remus

Nymphadora me lance un regard interrogatif mais avant que je puisse répondre quoi que se soit…

**« Regardez moi ça ! quel beau tableau ! »** lance Charly qui vient d'apparaître dans les escaliers

Il a Lucy dans les bras. Il descend les dernières marches, salut tout le monde et dépose ma fille dans mes bras.

**« Je l'ai entendue parler seule en descendant alors je te l'ai emmené »** me dit il

**« Tu as bien fait, merci »** lui dis je **« Bonjour mon ange… tu as bien dormi ? »** demande je alors qu'elle enfoui sa petite tête rousse dans ma poitrine

Sans me regarder et sans dire un mot, elle secoue la tête en signe d'approbation.

**« Tu veux ton lait ? »** demande je de nouveau

Elle remue une nouvelle fois la tête.

**« Tiens ma petite chérie… »** lui dit Molly en lui donnant son biberon de chocolat chaud

Elle le prend et commence à en avaler goulûment le contenu.

**« Qu'est ce qu'on dit Lucy ? »** lui dis je

**« Meci mamie »** chuchote Lucy de sa petite voix fatiguée

**« Oh, de rien mon ange »** sourit Molly

Elle retourne alors à sa cuisine.

**« Alors les tourtereaux, c'est quand que vous nous faites un petit Lupin ? »** lance alors Charly en s'asseyant prés de Nymphadora et en leur lançant à Remus et à elle un regard appuyé, plein de sous entendus **« Vous êtes choux tout les deux comme ça ! »**

Tout les deux se lancent alors un discret regard gêné. La question a apparemment déjà été abordée et ils n'ont pas dû être d'accord. Une nouvelle fois. Charly semble le comprendre et n'insiste pas.

**« Alors, pas trop nerveux ? »** demande Remus pour vite changer de sujet

**« Non » **répond Charly

**« Menteur »** rit Nymphadora **« Je suis sûre que t'es mort de trouille ! »**

**« Non »**

**« Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir peur… un mariage c'est quelque chose d'important »** lui dit gentiment Remus

**« Ouais… »**

Je vois Nymphadora lui lancer un sourire triomphant avant de reporter son regard vers Eliana.

**« Fini maman »** me dit Lucy en me tendant son biberon vide

**« C'est bien chérie »**

**« Bill dort encore ? »** demande Charly

**« Non ! »**

Nous nous tournons tous vers les escaliers. Bill les descend appuyé sur sa cane. Il s'approche de nous, m'embrasse doucement et dépose un baiser sur le haut de la tête de Lucy. Il salut tout le monde et s'installe en bout de table alors que Molly lui sert son petit déjeuné.

**« Alors, pas trop nerveux ? »** demande t il à Charly

**« Non mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec ça ! pourquoi je serais nerveux ?! »** s'écrit il

**« Tu vas te marier ! on l'est tous ! »** sourit Bill

**« Tu l'étais toi ? »**

**« Forcement… mais, moi je venais de me faire sauvagement attaqué par un loup garou alors… »** lui répond Bill avec une once d'amertume dans la voix

**« Ouais, si tu le dis »**

**« Mais enfin qu'est ce que vous attendez tous ! »** lance alors la voix de Molly

Elle a cessé toute activité et nous regarde sévèrement.

**« Au lieu de discuter, allez tous vous préparer ! il est déjà 9 heures et quart ! vous allez être en retard ! »** gronde t elle

**« Mais maman, la cérémonie débute à 14 heures ! on a le temps ! »** proteste mollement Charly

**« Charly Weasley ! monte te préparer immédiatement ! tu as peut être le temps, mais quand tu ne l'auras plus et que tu ne seras toujours pas prêt, tu le regretteras crois moi ! »**

Ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de sa mère, Charly monte à l'étage à toute vitesse sous les rires de Remus, Bill et Nymphadora.

**« Et vous alors ! au lieu de rire ! Bill, toi, tu as trois enfants à préparer ! alors filez vous aussi ! hors de ma cuisine ! »** crie elle encore

Alors, encore une fois pour ne pas la contrarier, tout le monde obéi. Même Remus et Nymphadora qui eux, sont déjà prêts. Je dépose Lucy au sol et elle monte avec Bill. Remus et Nymphadora me déposent les jumelles dans les bras et je monte à leur suite.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Il est presque 14 heures. Nous sommes tous réunis dans le jardin des Weasley. Et quand je dis tous, je parle de la famille Weasley au grand complet ! Ou presque ! Les grands parents, les oncles et les tantes de Bill sont tous là. La tante Muriel aussi. Et je crois qu'elle m'aime bien. Toute la famille s'est extasiée sur nos filles. Que se soit les jumelles ou Lucy. Ils en sont tous fous ! Je suis assise au second rang, juste derrière Arthur et Molly qui commence déjà à pleurer. Célia et Eliana dorment à point fermé à l'intérieur sous la surveillance de Kandy et Lucy doit arriver avant la mariée, avec Fred et Georges. Charly et Bill passent alors au milieu de l'allée. Bill ne se sert plus de sa cane. Il a dit qu'il refusait d'assister au mariage de son frère en ressemblant à « un vieux papy croulant ». Enfin, se sont ses mots ! Lorsqu'il me voie, il s'arrête et vient s'accroupir à côté de moi pour m'embrasser.

**« Tu es magnifique »** me dit il en passant une main dans mes cheveux

**« Merci… toi aussi tu es très beau »**

Il rit doucement et grimace un peu en déposant un nouveau baiser sur mes lèvres.

**« Alors ? Charly n'est toujours pas nerveux ? »** demande je

**« Tu plaisante ! il est mort de trouille ! »** rit Bill

**« Cesse de te moquer ! »** gronde je le sourire aux lèvres **« Les filles dorment ? »**

**« Comme des anges… et si tu voyais Lucy ! elle est à croquer ! magnifique ! aussi belle que toi ! »**

Je sens mes joues prendre une jolie teinte rose. C'est fou mais il n'y a que lui qui est capable de me faire rougir. Personne avant et même maintenant n'y est parvenu !

**« Allez, je vais y aller… sinon Charly va me tuer ! »** rit il

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois tendrement et se dirige, tout sourire vers son frère qui l'attend prés de l'hôtel.

Une main se pose alors sur mon bras. Je tourne la tête sur ma gauche. C'est la grand-mère de Bill. Je crois que c'est la mère de Molly. Il me semble que Ginny m'a dit qu'elle avait prés de 80 ans.

**« C'est tragique ce qui est arrivé à William »** me dit elle

**« Oh… euh… oui… »** bafouille je

**« Lui qui était si beau ! quel tragique accident ! vraiment ! mon pauvre chéri… »**

**« Oui »**

Merlin, que voulez vous que je lui dise ! Personne ici (à part bien sur Molly, Arthur et leurs enfants) ne sait ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé. Bill n'a pas voulu qu'on le leur dise. Il a dit qu'ils poseraient trop de questions. Alors la version officielle est celle d'un accident violent de ballais. Je ne la trouve pas très crédible mais… les autres semblent s'en contenter. Elle ne semble pas avoir peur de lui et il ne semble pas la dégoûter. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ici. J'ai vu quelques uns de ses cousins chuchoter sur son passage. Ils l'avaient fait pour notre mariage aussi. Je me souviens très bien d'eux. Je les vois d'ailleurs qui ricanent encore dans leur coin. Non mais vraiment ! Quel culot ! Le jour ne notre mariage, Bill avait été affecté par leur attitude. Ça l'avait touché. Mais il avait pris sur lui… pour moi. Cependant aujourd'hui, j'ai bien vu qu'il ne le prenait pas aussi bien. Certes, il accepte quelque peu son apparence, mais le fait que les gens le montre du doigt et chuchote sur son passage le blesse toujours énormément. Surtout lorsque il s'agit de membres de sa propre famille. Mais j'ai bien vu aujourd'hui qu'il n'était pas seulement blessé et vexé. Il est aussi en colère contre eux. En colère parce qu'il a vu les regards qu'ils me jettent. Des regards comme m'en jettent la plupart des hommes. Ces regards que je n'aime pas, comme si je n'étais pour eux qu'un bon morceau de chair fraîche. Chaire fraîche qu'ils mettraient bien dans leur lit…

**« L'essentiel c'est que ça ne l'a pas empêché de vous faire de beaux enfants ! »** poursuit la vielle dame en me tirant de mes pensées **« Ces petites sont vraiment magnifiques ! la grande ressemble beaucoup à Bill non ? enfin… avant… »**

**« Oui, elle lui ressemble de plus en plus »** souris je

**« Oh et quand Molly m'a appris que vous alliez appeler l'une de vos jumelles Célia ! par Merlin ! c'est magnifique ! vous saviez que c'était le prénom de ma mère ? »**

**« Oui, Bill me l'a dit lorsqu'il m'a montré sa photo »**

**« Elle était belle n'est ce pas ? »**

**« Très belle… »** souris je

Avant que la vielle femme ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Molly se tourne vers nous.

**« Maman, cesse d'ennuyer Fleur, ça commence ! »** dit elle à sa mère

La grand-mère de Bill affiche alors un immense sourire et me donne son bras pour que je l'aide à se lever de sa chaise. La musique a débuté. C'est Ginny qui apparaît la première. Elle porte une jolie robe crème et elle est au bras d'un grand brun. C'est le fils aîné de la cousine d'Elena. Puis arrivent enfin Fred et Georges accompagnés de Lucy. Elle porte la même robe que Ginny. Bill avait raison. Elle est vraiment magnifique. Une de ses petites mains dans celle de Fred, l'autre dans celle de Georges. Elle a un grand sourire et ne semble pas du tout intimidée par cette foule qui la regarde et qui chuchote sur leur passage, attendris. Je ne fais même pas attention aux deux autres enfants de la cousine d'Elena qui arrivent juste derrière ma Lucy. Elle est tellement belle. Arrivée au bout de l'allée, Fred et Georges lui lâchent la main et elle cour tout droit dans les bras de Bill. Celui-ci se baisse pour être plus ou moins à sa hauteur et lui chuchote quelque chose en me montrant du doigt. Très certainement d'aller me rejoindre puisque c'est ce qu'elle fait. Elle cour vers moi sous les rires discrets des personnes de l'assemblée.

**« Ce que tu es belle mon ange ! »** lui dis je en la prenant à mon cou

Elle me fait un bisou sur la joue et cale sa tête dans mon cou. C'est alors que la musique change. Nous nous retournons tous vers le début de l'allée et Elena arrive, accompagnée par le mari de sa cousine. Elle est vraiment superbe. Elle a une longue robe blanche décorée de petites fleurs bordeaux, tout comme l'immense traîne et le voile devant son visage. Elle a aussi de longs gans qui remontent un peu plus haut que ses coudes, pour habiller son « bustier » accroché de fines bretelles.

**« Oh ! »** lance alors Lucy en pointant son petit doigt sur la mariée.

Je ris devant son expression d'admiration.

Alors tout le monde s'assoit. Et le mage commence son discours. Après dix minutes, Elena et Charly échangent leurs vœux, les alliances (qui ont étaient confiées à Bill et non aux jumeaux) et le baiser rituel.

Tout le monde applaudit, et à peine les jeunes mariés se sont ils séparés que Molly se précipite pour les embrasser. Tous les invités l'imitent et c'est finalement l'heure de la séance photo. Et en repensant à celle de notre mariage à Bill et moi, je redoute celle-ci ! Elle risque d'être… longue, très longue !

Et je n'ai pas tord ! Non seulement les jumeaux ont encore décidé de faire les pitres, mais en plus Lucy, qui commence à en avoir vraiment assez, refuse de tenir en place deux minutes de suite !

Finalement tout se fini bien. Sans blessés et sans casse et tout le monde se dirige vers le fond du jardin où est installé le buffet.

Je sens alors un bras m'enlacer. C'est Bill. Il colle son torse contre mon dos et calle sa tête sur mon épaule.

**« J'arrive pas à croire que Charly soit marié ! »** souffle t il à mon oreille.

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Parce qu'il n'a jamais été du genre à se caser… c'est pour ça qu'il est partit en Roumanie… »**

**« Oh… où est Lucy ? »**

**« Avec Fred et Georges… ils veulent lui présenter Loraine »**

**« Qui est Loraine ? »** demande je étonnée

**« La petite amie de Fred… enfin je crois… »**

Je ris et me retourne pour lui faire face.

**« Tient, tu l'as récupérée ? »** demande je en désignant sa cane sur laquelle il s'appuie de nouveaux

**« Ouais… je croyais que je pourrais m'en passer au moins pour la journée… mais apparemment, le sort s'acharne ! »** soupire t il un sourire qui sonne faux aux lèvres

Je m'apprête à lui répondre qu'il en fait un tout petit peu trop mais je suis interrompu…

**« William ! mon chéri ! »**

Nous nous retournons alors pour voir la mère de Molly arriver vers nous de sa démarche lente. Bill se sépare un peu de moi et ouvre les bras à la vielle dame.

**« Bonjour mamie »** lui dit il alors qu'il la prend contre lui et qu'il dépose un baiser sur sa joue

**« Comment vas-tu mon chéri ? »** demande t elle

**« Je vais très bien ! »**

Elle lui lance alors le même regard que lance Molly et qui veut clairement dire « je ne te crois pas une seule seconde » !

**« Je t'assure que je vais très bien ! je suis juste un peu fatigué ! »**

**« Oui, c'est vrai qu'avec la préparation de ce mariage et trois petites filles aussi jeunes ! »** dit elle alors visiblement convaincue

**« Oui… et toi ? comment vas-tu ? »**

**« A merveille ! j'assiste au mariage de mon second petit fils ! ça ne peut qu'aller bien ! »** sourit elle

**« Mamie, tu te souviens de ma femme, Fleur ! Fleur, ma grand-mère Margaret ! »** présente t il

**« Nous nous connaissons »** lui dis je

**« Oui, nous étions assises à côté durant la cérémonie… tout à fait charmante ! »** termine t elle

Le sourire de Bill s'élargit et il dépose un nouveau baiser sur le front de sa grand-mère.

**« Où sont mes arrières petites filles ? »** demande t elle alors

**« Et bien, Lucy est quelque part avec Fred et Georges et Célia et Eliana sont à l'intérieur »** répond Bill

**« Oh ! j'ai vu la plus grande à la cérémonie mais je n'ai pas encore vu les jumelles… »**

**« Ca va bientôt être l'heure de leur repas… venez avec nous… »** lui dis je gentiment

Elle accepte, absolument ravie et nous suis Bill et moi dans le salon.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Il est presque une heure du matin. Tout le monde est enfin parti il y a un petit quart d'heure. Lucy dort profondément depuis 22 heures et les jumelles viennent tout juste de se rendormir après avoir pris leur biberon. Je suis vraiment épuisée ! La journée a été longue et agitée ! Mais je préfère qu'elle soit agitée par un mariage que par une attaque.

Je suis maintenant confortablement installée sous les draps, les yeux fermés. Je sens Bill qui vient me rejoindre. Je me déplace un peu pour me blottir contre lui.

**« Tes cheveux sont mouillés »** constate je

**« Oui, je sais, la pluie tombe encore plus fort dehors »**

**« Qu'est ce que tu faisais dehors ? »** demande je étonnée

**« On a terminé de tout ranger »**

**« Je croyais que vous deviez le faire demain ? »**

**« Oui mais tu connais ma mère ! » **sourit il

**« Hum »**

**« Aller, dors, tes yeux se ferment seul ma douce… »**

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front et me serre un peu plus contre lui.

C'était une belle journée. Une journée sans incidents, sans attaques, sans missions, sans morts, sans bains de sang… une journée comme il n'y en a pas eu depuis longtemps…

Mais ça ne durera pas. Nous apprendrons certainement demain dans le journal qu'une école, un village ou un hôpital moldu à été attaqué… c'est inévitable. Nous n'espérons même plus maintenant. L'habitude sans doute. C'est malheureux de dire une chose pareille mais c'est la vérité. Et c'est dommage… tellement dommage…

Je me blottis un peu plus contre mon homme et j'enfouis mon nez contre son épaule. Ce soir, tout va bien…

* * *

**à bientôt pour la suite...**


	49. Enfin la fin

_**49. Enfin la fin…**_

Début juin. Rien n'a changé. La guerre fait toujours rage dehors et Bill et moi habitons toujours au Terrier, pour mon plus grand malheur ! Je commence à en avoir sérieusement assez ! Et encore, c'est peu dire. Je comprends bien que Bill n'est pas le temps de tout arranger mais quand même ! Ça va faire quatre mois ! Je ne pensais pas que la maison était en si mauvais état ! Je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait autant de temps. Je me doutais bien que tout ne serait pas comme neuf en quelques jours mais quand même ! Et puis, je n'arrive plus à vivre dans la même maison que Molly tous les jours. Ça en devient insupportable ! Je n'en ai pas encore vraiment parlé à Bill. Je ne sais pas comment il va le prendre. Je redoute un peu qu'il croie que je n'aime pas sa famille… et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me battre avec lui ! Mais il faut que je lui en parle. Et je vais le faire ce soir… enfin, tout à l'heure… dans quelques minutes… lorsqu'il reviendra dans notre chambre avec les biberons des filles qui pleurent de plus en plus fort !

Il n'est pas en mission ce soir. La sienne avais lieu hier et son « équipe » et lui ont encore arrêté deux mangemorts. Je m'étonne qu'il y en ait encore. C'est comme si il y en avait de plus en plus.

La porte s'ouvre. C'est Bill. Il vient vite me rejoindre et les filles cessent enfin de pleurer en engloutissant leurs tétines.

**« Elles n'ont réveillé personne au moins ? »** demande je

**« Non, je ne pense pas… je n'ai entendu personne »** répond Bill

Mais quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

**« Bill ? Fleur ? est ce que tout va bien ? j'ai entendu les filles pleurer ! »**

Seigneur c'est Molly. Bill se lève et ouvre un peu la porte, Eliana toujours callée contre lui.

**« Tout va bien maman, elles avaient juste faim ! Tu peux retourner te coucher… »** Lui dit il sans la laisser entrer

**« Tu es sûr ? j'avais l'impression que… »**

**« Tout va bien maman ! »** répète Bill **« Retourne dormir »**

En protestant un eu, Molly s'en va. Bill attend d'entendre le bruit des escaliers pour être sûr qu'elle remonte bien et referme la porte. C'en est trop ! Ça suffit, j'en ai assez !

**« J'en ai assez Bill ! »** m'exclame je alors avant même qu'il est pu se ré installer au lit

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Je veux renter à la maison ! j'en ai assez de vivre ici ! »**

**« Mais enfin Fleur… »**

**« Non Bill laisse moi terminer ! »** le coupe je **« Bill, tu sais que j'aime beaucoup ta mère mais… trop c'est trop ! elle est sans arrêt sur mon dos et c'est pire depuis que les jumelles sont là ! »**

**« Elle veut juste t'aider… »**

**« Mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle m'aide à ce point ! elle m'étouffe ! sans arrêt à me dire ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire ! j'en ai assez ! plus qu'assez ! je veux renter ! »**

Ça y est, c'est dit. C'est plus simple que je ne le croyais. Je soupire de soulagement et… mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Par Merlin mais il rit ! Il rit ! Ce que je viens de dire le fais rire !

**« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui te fait tant rire Weasley ? »** demande je d'une voix froide

**« Pas grand-chose… je me demandais juste quand tu te déciderais à me le dire… »**

**« Te dire quoi ? »**

**« Ce que tu viens de dire… que tu en as assez… »**

**« Attends une minute… »** reprends je **« Tu savais déjà ? tu savais que j'en avais assez ?! »**

**« Ne cris pas Fleur… »** dit il calmement **« Oui je savais. Bien sûr que je savais que tu en as assez. Et c'est pour ça qu'on pourra retourner chez nous dans quelques jours, le temps que j'ensorcelle la maison… avec des sorts plus puissants, j'en ai appris de très bons en Egypte… très efficaces… »**

**« Alors… alors tout est en ordre ? tout est réparé ? »**

**« Tout »**

**« Par Merlin et qu'est ce que tu attendais pour me le dire ?** » m'exclame je ahurie

**« Je n'avais pas prévu de te le dire… je voulais que se soit une surprise… on a tellement peu l'occasion d'en avoir de bonnes en ce moment que… mais comme tu as explosé avant… »**

**« Alors on va rentrer chez nous ? »** demande je d'une toute petite voix

**« Oui... »**

Je fais mon plus beau sourire à mon homme et je me penche du mieux que je peux (Célia toujours dans mes bras) et je l'embrasse avec toute la tendresse du monde en guise de merci. Nous allons enfin rentrer chez nous. Nos filles vont enfin retrouver leurs chambres et nous aussi. Enfin ! Notre maison !

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

22 heures. Ce matin, nous avons reçu une lettre de l'Ordre. Elle disait que Bill et Arthur devaient se rendre au plus vite au quartier général. Alors ils sont partis sur le champ. Ils ne sont revenus que pour le déjeuner, accompagnés de Charly et Elena et des jumeaux. Ils avaient tous l'air soucieux. Et la seule chose qu'ils ont bien voulu nous dire, c'est qu'ils devaient partir en mission ce soir. C'est étrange, on ne leur avait jamais donné de mission tous ensemble. Pourquoi maintenant ? Et pourquoi n'ont-ils pas été prévenus de cette mission plus tôt ? C'est insensé ! McGonagall ne donne jamais de missions de dernière minute !

Ils sont partis il y a plus de deux heures, après le dîner. Bill n'a pas voulu me dire où ils allaient. Il s'est contenté de nous embrasser, les filles et moi. Plus longuement que d'habitude. Bien plus longtemps. Peut être même trop. Il m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter mais… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Le même que j'avais le soir où Bill s'est fait attaqué par Greyback à Poudlard. Et c'est bien ça qui me fait le plus peur. Ce soir là, je savais où il était. Aujourd'hui, je n'en sais rien. Molly n'en sait rien et nous n'avons pas réussi à joindre Remus, Tonks ou même monsieur Fol œil et McGonagall.

Je suis soudain tirée de mes pensées par Molly qui amène du thé. C'est la troisième tasse que j'avale.

23 heures. Toujours personne. Toujours aucune nouvelle. Nous n'avons toujours réussi à joindre personne. Toujours rien. Molly et moi sommes toujours seule au Terrier. Ginny est de garde à l'hôpital cette nuit. Je ne devrais pas être inquiète. Il n'est que 23 heures. Je n'ai jamais vu Bill rentré de mission avant une heure du matin. Mais je ne peux pas empêcher cette angoisse oppressante de me nouer la gorge. Je suis plus inquiète que d'habitude. Pourquoi ? Est ce que c'est parce que d'habitude, je sais où va Bill ? Est ce parce que ce soir je n'en sais rien ? Est ce parce que Bill lui-même n'avais pas l'air de savoir où ils allaient ? Où peut être parce que j'ai encore et toujours ce si mauvais pressentiment… je n'en sais rien et ça me met hors de moi.

Minuit. Encore et toujours rien. Molly et moi n'avons pas bougé. Elle semble au moins aussi inquiète que moi. Il n'y a aucun bruit autour de nous et je dois dire que ce silence est plus que pesant. Enfin, peut être qu'il ne gène pas Molly. Alors je ne dis rien. Elle a l'air au bord de la crise de nerfs et je n'ai aucune envie de la déclancher.

Des pleurs nous fons sursauter. Les jumelles sont réveillées.

**« J'y vais… »** chuchote je

Et je m'éclipse au plus vite à l'étage. Je monte vite à « ma » chambre. C'est Célia qui pleure. Eliana dort toujours. Alors je sors au pus vite la première de mes filles pour ne pas qu'elle réveille l'autre. Arrivée au salon, Molly n'est plus là. Mais je la vois sortir de la cuisine, deux biberons à la main. Elle sourit un peu en voyant Célia. Elle me la prend doucement des bras alors que sa sœur se met à pleurer à son tour. Je soupire en montant la chercher.

Minuit et demi. Les jumelles ne sont pas décidées à se rendormir. Elles ont vidé leurs biberons et ont les yeux grands ouverts. Et nous n'avons toujours aucunes nouvelles. Molly ne cesse d'appeler McGonagall. Partout. A Poudlard, au quartier général mais… personne. Personne ne répond. Pas même à l'Ordre. Il y a pourtant toujours quelqu'un là bas…

Je plante mes yeux dans ceux d'Eliana. Ils se sont un peu éclaircis et ont maintenant la même couleur que les miens. Ceux de Célia aussi. Et leurs cheveux sont toujours aussi blonds. Eliana me sourit doucement en serrant un de mes doigts dans sa petite main.

Je sursaute encore. Molly vient d'allumer la radio. Le silence doit elle aussi la gêner… une chanson douce est jouée par la radio. Un petit air calme et serein. Parfait pour détendre l'atmosphère. Quoique… ça ne fonctionne pas très bien sur moi ce soir. Je me lève. Peut être que si je la berce un peu, ma fille va finir par s'endormir… j'avance doucement vers la baie vitrée. Je l'ouvre. L'air est chaud. C'est une belle nuit. Une très belle nuit du mois de juin. Pas un seul nuage, pas le moindre souffle de vent… je n'ai même jamais vu autant d'étoiles que ce soir dans un ciel d'un noir d'encre… et un quartier de lune éclaire faiblement le jardin. Oui, c'est une nuit magnifique. Qu'est ce que j'aimerais que Bill soit là et non pas je ne sais où dans la nature !

**« Elles se sont endormies… »** souffle la voix de Molly prêt de moi

Je baisse les yeux. Eliana dort. Et Célia aussi. Je souris à Molly et nous montons les recoucher. Une fois ça fait, Molly sort discrètement en me laissant seule dans la chambre avec les filles. C'est étrange mais, depuis ce matin, elle n'est plus tellement sur mon dos. Peut être que Bill lui a fait par de ce que je lui ai dit hier. Non, il ne l'a pas fait. Alors peut être qu'elle m'a entendu… qui sais… je reste un petit moment à regarder mes filles dormir puis je sors. En passant devant la chambre de Lucy, je pousse la porte pour vérifier qu'elle dorme bien. Mais non. Je l'entends grogner et chuchoter. Je m'avance vers son lit pour pouvoir comprendre ce qu'elle murmure.

**« Papa… papa… »**

Oh… elle ne dort pas. Elle se tourne et se retourne dans son petit lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle a repoussé toutes ses couvertures. Elle a dû avoir chaud. Lorsqu'elle me voie, elle me tend les bras pour que je la prenne. Je me mets à genoux devant son lit et je caresse doucement sa tête.

**« Chut mon ange… tout va bien, rendors toi… »** murmure je

**« Papa… »**

**« Tu le verras demain matin chérie »**

J'espère…

**« Papa ! »** s'écrit elle

**« Demain mon ange… tu le verras demain… rendors toi… »**

Je me penche sur elle et je dépose un baiser sur sa tête. Je me lève et m'apprête à sortir mais…

**« Maman ! a veux papa ! papa ! »** crie t elle

Merlin, elle me fend le cœur. Alors je retourne prés d'elle et je la prends à mon cou. Et je l'emmène au salon avec moi.

**« Elle n'a pas voulu rester seule »** dis je à Molly devant sa question muette

Elle sourit

**« Elles est inquiète pour Bill »** dit elle

**« Oh, elle est bien trop petite… »**

**« Ne crois pas ça chérie ! les enfants sentent ces choses là ! nous sommes inquiets, elle l'est aussi… c'est normal… »**

Peut être… ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment à vrai dire…

2 heures 30. Toujours rien. Par Merlin ils auraient déjà dû rentrer ! Je ne crois pas que l'on puisse être plus inquiète que je ne le suis en ce moment. Je crois que même Molly ne l'est pas autant. Pourquoi ne sont ils toujours pas là ? Est ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose ? Si au moins nous savions où ils sont allés !

Molly revient de la cuisine. Non pas avec le thé comme quelques heures auparavant, mais avec deux grandes tasses de café bien chaud. La troisième tasse de café bien chaud. Il nous faut bien ça pour rester éveillé. Quoique je suis certaine que même sans, je serais incapable de fermer l'œil. Lucy a fini par se rendormir il y a une heure et je l'ai remontée dans son lit. Elle y est sans doute mieux qu'ici, sur le canapé du salon.

**« Peut être sont ils au quartier général ? »** suggère alors Molly, interrompant le lourd silence installé de nouveau dans la pièce.

**« Peut être »**

Je n'y crois pas vraiment pour être franche. Si ils étaient au quartier général, pourquoi personne ne nous a répondu il y a une demi heure ?

Le silence revient. Je me lève de nouveau pour rouvrir la baie vitrée que Molly a refermée. Je meurs de chaud. J'étouffe littéralement dans ce salon. L'air est toujours chaud. C'est un vrai plaisir. Je retourne m'asseoir sous le regard bienveillant de Molly. Elle me fait un petit sourire de réconfort. Mais je sens bien qu'elle n'y croit pas plus que moi.

La radio passe un morceau français. Un vieux morceau que maman écoutait. Je l'ai toujours beaucoup aimé. Je l'écoute avec attention... une ballade, une mélodie calme, un murmure…

Mais…

Un vent glacé s'engouffre par la fenêtre. Aussi froid et violent que les vents de janvier. Un vent qui fait mal, qui poignarde, qui glace le sang. Un vent qui éteint absolument toutes les chandelles qui nous éclairé. Celles du salon, celles du couloir, celle de l'entrée, celles de la cuisine. Nous sommes dans le noir complet. Je ne vois même plus Molly. Merlin mais d'où vient ce vent ? Il n'y avait pas la moindre petite brise lorsque j'ai ouvert la baie…

Un vent qui disparaît aussi vite qu'il est arrivé.

**« Qu'est ce que c'était ? »** demande je à Molly

**« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… » **souffle t elle

Je l'entends se lever. Elle murmure une formule pour rallumer les chandelles mais rien. Rien ne se rallume. Nous restons dans le noir.

**« Je n'en sais vraiment rien… »** L'entends je murmurer plus pour elle-même que pour nous deux

Elle essaie de nouveau d'allumer les chandelles mais rien n'y fait.

Je l'entends lancer ce même sortilège dans la cuisine, dans le couloir, dans l'entrée… mais toujours pas de lumière. Je l'entends même craquer des allumettes.

**« Rien à faire… rien ne s'allume ! »** s'écrit elle depuis la cuisine, la contrariété pointant dans sa voix.

Elle soupire fort et j'entends une porte claquer. J'essais de me rendre à la cuisine. Mais il fait vraiment très noir et je ne connaît pas la maison aussi bien que Molly, je ne peux pas m'y déplacé comme je le veux dans l'obscurité. J'entends alors un fracas venant de la cuisine, quelque chose qui tombe et finalement la porte qui claque une nouvelle fois. Un halo de lumière sort alors doucement de la cuisine. Molly est à l'autre bout. Elle tient une espèce de torche mais… mais il n'y a pas de flamme. Juste ce halo qui en sort.

**« C'est une lampe torbe, torte, torse… enfin c'est moldu ! »** explique t elle en m'en tendant une seconde **« C'est pour éclairer »**

**« Oh… »**

**« Une des nombreuses pièces de la collection d'Arthur ! pour une fois qu'elles servent à quelque chose ! »**

**« Pourquoi ne pas utiliser nos baguettes ? » **demande je

**« Impossible, aucune lumière n'en sort ! »** dit elle en murmurant un « lumos »

Effectivement. Rien ne se passe. C'est insensé ! Alors on ne peu plus faire de magie ?

**« Mais… alors si on ne peu plus faire de magie c'est… »**

**« Oh non ! il n'y a que les sortilèges de lumière quine fonctionnent pas ! et je ne sais pas pourquoi ! »** s'exaspère t elle

Oh… je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que se soit une bonne nouvelle…pourquoi ne peut on pas éclairer à l'aide de la magie ? C'est insensé ! Ce n'est tout de même pas se fichu vent qui est la cause de tout ça ! N'est ce pas…

**« Je vais voir si les filles vont bien »** dis je alors

**« Oui, je vais ré essayé de contacter quelqu'un… peut être qu'ils sauront ce qu'il se passe… »** approuve t elle **« Enfin, si je parviens à refaire du feu… »**

Sans plus tarder, je monte au plus vite à l'étage. Et je vais doucement vérifier que tout va bien. Les jumelles dorment à point fermer. Lucy par contre… elle a un sommeil agité. C'est étrange… je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi mal dormir, sauf lorsqu'elle a eu la grippe cet hiver… mais, elle n'est absolument pas malade…

**« Tout va bien ? »** demande la voix de Molly

Je sursaute.

**« Oui, tout va bien… les jumelles dorment et Lucy… elle est juste un peu agitée… »**

**« Laissons la dans ce cas… elle va se clamer… ne t'en fais pas »** me dit elle en m'entraînant doucement vers la sortie de la chambre

**« Vous avez réussi à avoir quelqu'un ? »** demande je lorsque nous arrivons en bas

**« Non, j'ai tout juste pu faire du feu mais… personne n'a répondu ! »**

**« Oh… »**

**« Aller, je vais refaire du café… ils ne vont plus tarder maintenant ! »** assure t elle

Mais elle n'y croit pas plus que moi. Elle essaie juste de s'en convaincre elle autant que de m'en convaincre moi…

3 heures. 3 heures. Toujours rien… je commence vraiment à paniquer. Molly essaie de faire tout ce qu'elle peut pour m'en empêcher mais sa ne marche pas vraiment. Nous n'avons toujours pas réussi à faire de la lumière à l'aide de la magie. Les seules sources de lumières sont les lampes moldues. Par Merlin mais que ce passe t il ?!

Un « pop » sonore nous fais alors sursauter toutes les deux. Nous nous retournons vers la source du bruit, espérant voir Bill et Arthur mais non… c'est un elfe de maison. Et ce n'est pas Kandy.

**« Qui es tu ? »** lui demande Molly

**« Je suis Kitsy Mme Weasley… je suis une elfe de Poudlard madame… »** répond l'elfe en s'inclinant tout bas

**« Que fais tu ici ? »**

**« C'est le professeur McGonagall qui m'envoie madame… elle m'envoi prévenir mesdames Weasley madame… »**

**« Prévenir ? mais prévenir de quoi ? »** demande je en me relevant, un soudain haut le cœur, les larmes aux yeux

**« Madame, le professeur McGonagall… »**

**« Viens en au fait je t'en pris Kitsy ! »** s'impatiente Molly elle aussi au bord de la panique

**« Pardon madame… Kitsy ne voulait pas… »**

**« S'il te plait ! pourquoi le professeur t'a-t-elle envoyé ici ? » **m'écris je

**« Le… le professeur m'envoi dire… dire à mesdames Weasley que… qu'elles sont attendues à l'hôpital St Mangouste… Kitsy à ordre de rester ici pour surveiller les petites miss Weasley… »**

**« A l'hôpital ? il s'est passé quelque chose ? que s'est il passé ? »** demande je complètement paniquée à présent

**« Kitsy n'en sait rien madame… le professeur McGonagall a juste envoyé Kitsy ici, elle n'a rien dit d'autre à Kitsy madame… Kitsy est désolée madame… »**

**« Très bien, nous allons y aller sur le champ ! »** déclare Molly qui a fini elle aussi par céder à la panique

**« Il faut préparer les filles et… »**

**« Kitsy va s'occuper des petites miss ici madame, se sont les ordres du professeur… vous pouvez avoir confiance en Kitsy madame… »**

Je regarde Molly. Elle approuve. Elle me dit que si McGonagall l'a envoyée elle, c'est que l'on peut avoir confiance. Elle ordonne à l'elfe de chercher Vikky pour qu'elle l'aide. Vikky sait quoi faire. Puis elle me fait sortir de la maison et nous transplanons à St Mangouste.

Une vraie fourmilière. Voilà de quoi nous pourrions qualifier cet hôpital… c'est l'effervescence. Les infirmières et les médicomages de toutes les spécialités courent partout. Ils poussent des gens sur des brancards, dans des fauteuils roulants. Je vois même des gens entièrement recouverts d'un drap blanc. Des morts. Des tas… par Merlin mais… mais c'est plein de… plein de membres de l'Ordre ! À chaque coins ! Sur chaque brancard, sur chaque fauteuil roulant, sous chaque drap blanc… je ferme les yeux en priant Merlin, Morgane et tout les autres, quel qu'ils soient, quiconque voulant bien m'entendre pour que Bill ne soit pas sous l'un de ces draps, pour qu'il ne soit pas dans l'un de ces brancards qui partent pour les salles d'opérations… Molly et moi nous précipitons à l'accueil. Dès que nous nous annonçons à l'hôtesse débordée, un médicomage vient nous chercher. Apparemment, nous sommes attendues. Et c'est bien ça qui me fait encore plus peur.

**« Que se passe t il docteur ? »** demande je alors que nous le suivons en courant presque

Il ne répond pas, appelle l'ascenseur et y entre.

**« Mais enfin est ce que vous allez nous dire pourquoi nous sommes ici ? »** s'emporte Molly

**« Il vaut mieux que nous attendions d'être là haut… »** déclare t il

**« Est-ce que c'est grave ? »**

**« Vous saurez tout bientôt, nous sommes arrivés… »** poursuit il en sortant de l'ascenseur. Molly et moi le suivons une nouvelle fois.

Il nous conduit dans une aile de l'hôpital que je n'ai encore jamais vu. Et pourtant Merlin sait que j'ai visité pratiquement tout cet hôpital ! Il pousse deux lourdes portes sur lesquelles sont écrits les pires mots que je n'ai jamais vu. « Grands blessés » et nous entrons dans une immense salle d'attente.

Et nous y trouvons Nymphadora. A moitié allongée sur l'un des bancs, une jambe en sang. Elle forme un drôle d'angle, elle est très certainement cassée. Elle a le visage tuméfié et ses cheveux sont noirs de jais, tout comme ses yeux. Alors je comprends. Bill n'était pas en mission… ils y étaient tous… ils… seigneur !

Remus est prêt d'elle. L'air plus fatigué que jamais. Il essaie tant bien que mal de maintenir la jambe de la jeune fille droite sans qu'elle ne hurle de douleur, en attendant le médecin.

Plus loin, Charly (Elena à ses côtés), un bras et une ambre dans le plâtre. Du sang coagulé sur le visage au niveau du nez et des arcades.

Puis Fred et Georges. L'un d'eux est allongé sur le banc, l'autre au sol. Ils ont l'air dans un piteux état. Ils n'ont plus de T-shirt et d'énormes hématomes recouvrent leurs torses. Le reste de leurs vêtements sont déchirés et tachés de sang.

Je reconnais plusieurs aurors, membres de l'Ordre installés ça et là dans la salle d'attente. Dans un coin, je reconnais même Mr McCover. Oh et Hagrid ! Lui aussi est là ! Si je l'ai reconnu, ce n'est que grâce à sa taille de géant. Parce qu'entre sa barbe et ses cheveux hirsutes qui entourent son visage et le sang, les écorchures, les hématomes et les boursouflures qui le recouvrent, il est méconnaissable. Molly c'est déjà précipité sur Charly. Mais je ne vois pas Bill… par Merlin… non, il ne peut pas… il ne peut pas être mort ! Non ! Je commence à paniquer. Je regarde tout autour de moi avec frénésie. Il est forcement ici. Il ne peut être qu'ici ! On, il n'était pas sous ces draps blancs que nous avons croisés tout le long… il n'est pas…

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je sursaute et je me retourne violement. C'est Remus. Les larmes coulent à présent le long de mes joues sans que je puisse les contrôler.

**« Fleur… »** commence Remus d'une voix douce

**« Bill, où est Bill ? »**

Sans rien dire, il m'entraîne vers le fond de la pièce, prés de quelques portes. Certainement des chambres.

**« Il est là »** dit il en désignant l'une des portes

**« Est qu'il… »**

**« Il va bien »** me rassure t il **« Il a reçu un mauvais coup sur la tête et il est blessé. Ce n'est pas vraiment grave mais c'est sérieux, c'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont mis dans une chambre. il doit être réveillé. »**

Je soupire de soulagement. Il va bien. Merci… merci il va bien…

**« Est-ce que je peux… ? »**

**« Bien sûr, entre… »**

Remus m'ouvre une porte et me pousse doucement à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Bill est là, étendu sur le lit au beau milieu de la pièce. Mon dieu ce que j'avais pu espérer, prier pour ne jamais le revoir étendu dans un de ces lits…

Il est réveillé. Il a des bandages autour de la tête, le bras en écharpe et je remarque quelques cicatrices de plus çà et là sur sa nuque et son torse. Il me sourit lorsqu'il me voie. Sourire qui se change bien vite en grimace de douleur. Je me précipite vers lui pour le serrer contre moi. Je le sens se crisper de douleur dans mes bras alors que son bras valide vient se placer autour de ma taille.

**« J'ai eu tellement peur… »** souffle je

**« Tout va bien mon ange… tout va bien, je vais bien… »**

**« Mais enfin où étais tu ?! »** m'écris je en m'écartant de lui

**« Je n'en sais rien »** avoue t il

**« Pardon ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas où on été ! personne ne me l'a dit ! je crois que la seule personne qui le sache, c'est McGonagall ! »**

**« Mais enfin c'est insensé ! »**

Comment se peut il que même lui ne sache pas où il était ?! Personne ne le leur a dit ?

**« Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ce soir Bill ? »** demande je au bout d'un petit moment de silence

Il ferme les yeux et soupire. Comme si il réfléchissait.

**« Viens t'asseoir »** me dit il alors en se poussant pour me faire une place sur son lit

Je vais m'y installer. Il se rallonge en m'entraînant avec lui. Je m'installe tout contre lui en prenant bien garde à ne pas lui faire mal. Il prend une grande inspiration.

**« Pendant la réunion ce matin, McGonagall nous a appris que Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient enfin retrouvé Voldemort… »** commence t il

**« Par Merlin Bill, ne me dit pas que vous êtes allé vous battre avec… »**

**« Laisse moi terminer s'il te plait… je vais tout t'expliquer d'accord ? »**

**« D'accord… »**

**« Très bien… »** reprend il **« Alors, Ron, Harry et Hermione ont trouvé l'endroit où il se cachait… et nous devions nous y rendre. Pas pour nous battre ! mais pour… monter la garde… pour protéger les arrières de Harry. Nous devions rester à l'arrière et seulement… seulement intervenir en cas de force majeur… »**

Il s'arrête un instant.

**« Mais voilà… apparemment, Voldemort savait que nous devions venir… je ne sais pas comment mais il le savait. Les mangemorts nous attendaient de pied ferme. Ils nous ont littéralement sauté dessus, sans que nous n'aillions rien vu venir »**

**« Alors ils vous ont attaqués… »**

**« Oui… ils nous ont attaqué. On c'est défendu autant qu'on a pu. On avait ordre de protéger Harry. Il a réussi à échapper aux mangemorts et… et il s'est précipité dans la gueule du loup »**

**« Oh mon dieu ! est qu'il est… »**

**« Je n'en ai aucune idée… lorsqu'on l'a retrouvé, il était inconscient mais en vie… si on peut dire… »**

**« Et… lui ? enfin je veux dire Vol… »**

**« Disparu… ou mort je ne sais pas bien comment on peut dire ça. Je crois… je crois que cette fois il est bel et bien mort… c'était étrange… Harry et lui se battaient depuis un moment et je me suis même demandé comment Harry faisait pour tenir aussi longtemps face aux assauts de ce monstre… enfin… personne ne faisait vraiment attention à ce qu'il se passait entre eux, on était trop occupés à sauver nos propres vies et… d'un seul coup… on c'est tous arrêter. Sans savoir pourquoi c'était étrange… effrayant même… plus personne n'a bougé et… et ça c'est passé. On a vu deux jais de lumière verte aller l'un contre l'autre et puis il y a eu ce… ce vent… un vent glacé, violent… et puis plus rien. les aurors ont réagis les premiers et ont neutraliser les mangemorts qui restaient. Remus et moi, on c'est approché de l'endroit où se tenait Harry. Il était allongé sur le sol, inconscient. Et Voldemort… il n'était plus là. Sa cape noire était au sol et la seule chose qui en dépassé c'était de la cendre et sa baguette »**

Il se tait. Il n'y a plus rien à dire.

C'est terminé.

* * *

**à suivre...**


	50. Malgré les différences

**_Note De Moi:_** Coucou à tous! Tout d'abord, je tient à m'excuser d'avoir tant tarder à vous mettre ce chapitre! Mais voilà, entre pannes d'ordinateur, semaines chargées et le fait que j'ai dû écrire et réécrire des dizaines de fois certains passages pour qu'ils soient parfaitement comme je les voualit, ça n'a pas été facile!  
Ensuite, je dois aussi vous dire que ce chapitre sera le dernier de ma fic! Je sais que j'aurais dû vous prévenir un peu avant, mais voilà, ce chApitre ne devait pas être le dernier. Mais c'est apparu comme une évidence dans mon espris...  
Alors j'espère que vous l'aimerez...  
Bonne lecture à tous!

_**

* * *

**_

_**50. Malgré les différences**_

Cette semaine à certainement été l'une des plus chargée que je n'ai vu jusque là ! La plupart des membres de l'Ordre présents la nuit de la disparition de Voldemort l'on passée à l'hôpital. Je dis bien la plus part parce que… certains y sont encore, et pour un bout de temps ! Bill, Charly, Remus, Nymphadora et les jumeaux sont sortis hier alors que le jeune Ronald doit garder le lit encore quelques jours. Il n'a rien de vraiment grave, mais il a tout de même de sérieuses blessures. Le professeur McGonagall doit elle aussi rester quelques jours de plus. Les médicomages disent qu'elle va bien mais qu'aux vues de son âge avancé (une remarque qui leur à valu de se faire sévèrement réprimander) elle devait rester en observation encore un peu. Elle ne pourra pas assurer son rôle de directrice pour le reste de l'année scolaire et a donc confié la direction de Poudlard à un autre professeur. Je n'ai pas retenu son nom ais il me semble l'avoir déjà vu à l'hôpital. Bill l'a salué. C'est un tout petit homme qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à un gnome.

Puis, il y a Arthur qui est lui aussi sortit hier. Il avait un bras cassé et une jambe en très mauvais état. Il devra se servir d'une cane jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Et j'ai entendu Molly lui faire la leçon. Elle l'a fait à tous ses fils d'ailleurs ! Ça lui ressemble bien.

Puis il y a la jeune Hermione. Elle, elle n'est resté que deux jours à St Mangouste. Elle n'avait quasiment rien. Quelques blessures superficielles… j'imagine très bien que Ronald et Harry (surtout Ronald il faut dire) ne l'ont pas laissé prendre de risques démesurés. Ils ont eu raison. Elle est donc rentré chez elle pour voir ses parents.

Et Harry… le jeune Harry. Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Il dort, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, depuis une semaine maintenant. Je dis qu'il dort parce que c'est le seul mot qui convient. D'après les médicomages (que j'ai entendu discuter avec Molly), tous ses signes vitaux son normaux, il est parfaitement vivant et ils n'ont pas appelé ça un coma. Alors il doit dormir. Peut être en a-t-il besoin ? Il a vécu des choses difficiles et personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est exactement passé entre Voldemort et lui. Ça reste un mystère. Il n'y a que Harry qui pourra le dire. Lorsqu'il décidera de revenir parmi nous.

Et enfin, il y a bien sûr eu des morts. Pas mal de membres de l'Ordre qui n'étaient pas aurors (et qui n'avaient donc pas l'expérience de ces derniers) et même certains aurors. Mais je crois que la mort qui a le plus surpris est celle d'Alastor Maugrey. Cet homme étrange et bourru. Arthur dit qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé Maugrey se faire assassiner par des mangemorts ! Et pourtant…

J'émerge doucement du sommeil. Le soleil entre par la fenêtre de notre chambre. Nous avons enfin pu retourner chez nous ! Nous avons retrouvé notre maison ! Lucy est retournée dans sa chambre et les jumelles ont découvert la leur. Tout est comme avant. Bill n'a pas vraiment eu le temps d'ensorceler la maison plus sûrement mais, maintenant, ça ne sert plus à rien.

Molly a insisté pour que nous restions au Terrier quelques temps, le temps que Bill aille de nouveau parfaitement bien mais il a catégoriquement refusé. Il savait très bien que je n'en pouvais plus de la vie là bas et je crois bien que, lui aussi commençait à en avoir assez. Alors nous sommes rentré chez nous, sous les quelques protestations de Molly. Je me tourne vers l'horloge de notre chambre. Il n'est que 7h30. Il est bien trop tôt pour ne serais ce qu'envisager de se lever ! Alors je me tourne pour me mettre tout contre mon homme mais je n'y trouve que les draps froids. Il n'est pas là. Je soupire et je me lève. Je suis incapable de m'endormir si il n'est pas là depuis cette affreuse nuit. Je passe ma robe de chambre et sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les filles, je descends les escaliers. En arrivant dans le salon, le tableau que j'y vois me fait doucement sourire. Bill est assis sur le canapé, dos à moi. Célia est installée dans son berceau, posé sur la petite table juste en face de lui, parfaitement éveillée. Un biberon vide à côté d'elle. Bill tient Eliana dans ses bras. Elle tète goulûment le petit biberon que Lucy, que le bras libre de Bill enlace contre lui, tient. Ils sont beaux comme ça. Je m'approche plus et je passe doucement ma main sur la petite tête rousse de Lucy. Elle sursaute un peu et lève la tête vers moi. Elle me fait un grand sourire lâchant le biberon que Bill l'aide à tenir. Elle se dégage de ses bras, se met debout sur le canapé et me tend les bras. Je la prend à mon cou et dépose un baiser sur sa petite joue ronde.

**« Qu'est ce que vous faites tous debout ? »** demande je en m'installant à côté de Bill, ma fille toujours contre moi

**« Célia et Eliana ont réveillé Lucy en pleurant, puis elles m'ont réveillé moi et comme je ne voulais pas que tu le sois toi aussi, on est vite descendu leur donner ce qu'elles réclamaient ! »** répond Bill en se tournant vers moi

Il se penche et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres.

**« Tu t'es occupé d'elles tout seul ? tu aurais dû me réveiller »** lui dis je en me rapprochant de lui

**« J'ai pas fais ça tout seul ! »** rit il **« Lucy m'a énormément aidé ! je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans elle ! »**

Je regarde Lucy qui approuve son père de grands signes de tête.

**« C'est bien mon ange »** souffle je

**« Tu n'as pas oublié qu'on allait déjeuner chez mes parents aujourd'hui… »** me rappelle Bill

**« Non, je n'ai pas oublié non… nous y allons tous les dimanches chéri, je ne peux pas oublier ! »**

**« Je sais »**

Il me sourit alors que Lucy, qui en a assez de rester tranquille, descend de mes genoux pour aller jouer dans un coin de la pièce. Je prends Célia qui commence à s'agiter, agacée sans doute que personne ne s'occupe d'elle.

**« Tu as vu ? elles sont restées blondes »** me fait remarquer Bill

**« Oui »**

**« Et elles ont tes yeux »**

**« Elles n'ont pas encore deux mois, ils peuvent peut être encore s'éclaircir »**

**« Non, ils resteront comme ça… elles vont te ressembler »**

Je ne dis rien. Je suis contente qu'elles me ressemble mais… il ne faudrait pas qu'elles me ressemblent _trop_… bien sûr, elles auront forcement ce foutu « gène » que m'a transmis maman… elles seront des vélanes. Oh, bien sûr, pas autant que maman et moi non… elles ne le seront ni complètement ni à moitié et avec un peu de chance, personne ne remarquera ce « pouvoir » mais elles le seront quand même. Bill tourne son visage vers moi et me sourit doucement. Il sait que j'ai peur qu'elles souffrent de ce « don ». Je lui en ai déjà parlé. Il dépose un baiser sur mon front et caresse doucement mes longs cheveux. Je lui fais un sourire éclatant et je dépose un baiser sur sa joue barré de cicatrices. Puis je me blotti le plus possible contre lui, mon bébé toujours dans les bras. Elle recommence à s'agiter en ouvrant et en fermant la bouche avec un petit bruit de succion.

**« Encore ? »** rit Bill **« Mais tu viens d'avaler un biberon tout entier ! »**

Il passe une de ses grandes mains sur la toute petite tête de Célia en riant à moitié. Il se penche et récupère sa sucette dans son berceau, l'approche de sa bouche et elle l'attrape en la tétant goulûment.

Célia ressemble déjà beaucoup à Lucy lorsqu'elle avait son âge. Elle est un peu agitée et à sans arrêt faim ! C'est elle qui pleure le plus. Elle est incapable de rester plus de quelques minutes au calme, sans que personne de s'occupe d'elle. Eliana est bien plus calme. Elle peut rester longtemps les yeux ouverts, sans bouger à regarder autour d'elle. Elle ne pleure quasiment jamais et sourit tout le temps. Elle est bien plus calme que ses sœurs !

Nous sommes sortis de notre contemplation par de petits coups frappés à la fenêtre. C'est Bianca, la chouette de papa. Bill se lève et va lui ouvrir. Il récupère la lettre accrochée à la patte de l'animal alors que celle-ci va se poser sur la rampe d'escalier. Il vient alors se rasseoir et me donne la lettre. Je dépose Célia dans son berceau et ouvre le message. C'est effectivement une lettre de papa. Je ris de bon cœur en en lisant le contenu.

**« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »** demande Bill en essayant de lire par-dessus mon épaule.

**« Samantha se marie ! »** répond je **« D'après papa, elle va épouser son amant cet été. Il plein ce Martin. Un « pauvre homme » selon lui ! »**

**« J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle l'épouse ! »** lance Bill surpris

**« J'ai appris à ne jamais m'étonner de rien avec elle ! après tout, peut être qu'elle aime vraiment cet homme »** dis je sans grande conviction

**« Peut être. Qu'est ce qu'il dit d'autre ? »**

**« Gabrielle revient de Beauxbâton dans un peu moins de dix jours et… elle veut lui présenter son petit ami ! »**

**« Son petit ami ? mais elle est trop jeune pour avoir un petit ami ! »** s'indigne Bill

**« Mais enfin elle a 16 ans ! »**

**« 16 ans ? quoi déjà ? mais enfin il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle n'était qu'une petite fille de 11 ans toute excitée à l'idée de me rencontrer ! »** se souvient il

**« Oui, il y a cinq ans. Elle avait 11 ans et j'en avais 18 »** souris je

**« Déjà cinq ans… j'ai l'impression que ces cinq années sont passée à une vitesse folle ! tu te rends compte ? ça fait déjà cinq ans que nous sommes tout les deux ! »**

**« Oui… c'est passé vite ! nous sommes mariés, nous avons trois filles et Gabrielle va présenter son petit ami à papa ! »** ris je

**« Comment est ce qu'il s'appelle ? »**

**« Simon »**

**« Simon ? mais il ne s'appelait pas Thomas à l'anniversaire de Lucy ? »**

**« Il me semble oui… mais maintenant, il s'appelle Simon »** répond je en me souvenant, qu'effectivement, pour le premier anniversaire de Lucy, le petit ami de Gabrielle s'appelait Thomas.

**« Il va falloir qu'on y aille un peu »** poursuit Bill **« Ta sœur n'a encore jamais vu les jumelles et moi j'aimerais bien voir ce Simon ! »**

**« Nous irons. Moi aussi je voudrais bien rencontrer ce Simon ! »**

**« Je ne reprends pas le travail avant août, on va avoir le temps d'y aller »**

Je l'approuve et je me rapproche de lui pour qu'il me reprenne contre lui. Eliana, s'est rendormie alors que Célia lute contre ses petits yeux qui se ferment seuls.

**« Fleur… Fleur regarde ! »** lance soudain Bill en se redressant

Je relève la tête vers lui. Il regarde quelque chose au milieu du salon, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Mon regard se porte sur ce qu'il regarde. C'est la poupée de Lucy. La dernière que lui ont offert Fred et Georges. Elle est au beau milieu du salon… dans les airs.

Par Merlin !

Mon regard passe de la poupée de chiffon à ma fille dans le coin de la pièce, assise prés de son coffre à jouet. Elle regarde la poupée avec la plus grande concentration et agite ses petites mains devant elle, les ouvrant et les fermant comme si elle voulait attraper sa poupée.

Bill se relève et dépose Eliana dans le berceau. Il attend, debout sans faire un geste que Lucy attrape la poupée qui est maintenant arrivée à hauteur de ses mains. Dès qu'elle l'a attrapée, elle tourne alors ses jolis yeux vers nous, consciente de notre regard sur elle. Bill s'approche d'elle, toujours cet énorme sourire accroché à son visage. Il la soulève dans ses bras et la fait doucement tourner. Lucy éclate de rire alors qu'il la serre contre lui.

Par Merlin ma fille vient de faire de la magie ! Elle est une sorcière ! Mon bébé est une sorcière !

J'imite Bill et je m'approche de ma fille, qu'il tient toujours serré contre lui.

**« Oh mon ange ! tu fais de la magie ! »** lui dis je émue malgré moi

En souriant, sans aucun doute inconsciente de ce qu'elle vient de réaliser, elle me tend les bras pour que je la prenne à mon cou. A mon tour je la serre fort contre moi.

**« Elle va aller à Poudlard ! »** lance Bill

**« Oui… tu te rends compte ! c'est une sorcière ! »** lui dis je enthousiaste, les larmes aux yeux

**« Tu en doutais ? »** rit il

**« Oh non ! bien sûr que non ! mais je suis tellement… tellement contente ! »**

Il rit doucement et dépose un baiser sur ma tempe.

**« C'est bien… c'est très bien… je suis très fier de toi ma princesse ! »** dit il à Lucy en l'embrasant à son tour **« Quand ta grand-mère va savoir ça ! elle va être folle ! »**

**« Sans parler des jumeaux ! »**

**« Je crois bien qu'on va avoir quelque chose à fêter aujourd'hui ! »**

Oui… nous aurons quelque chose à fêter aujourd'hui ! Je vois d'ici la réaction du clan Weasley et surtout celle de Molly ! Je suis sûre qu'elle va en pleurer de joie !

Il est presque midi. Nous nous apprêtons à partir pour le Terrier. Bill a pris les deux couffins des jumelles et je tiens Lucy dans mes bras. Nous sortons de la maison et nous transplanons dans le jardin, derrière la maison de mes beaux parents. Une longue table a déjà été installée. La même que d'habitude. Une jolie nappe blanche la recouvre (nappe qui ne restera certainement pas blanche bien longtemps) et dix couverts ont étés dressés avec soin. Il n'y a personne dehors. C'est étonnant. Nous entrons alors par la cuisine. Molly s'y affaire à terminer le déjeuner.

**« Mamie ! »** s'écrit Lucy en voyant sa grand-mère sans même nous laisser le temps de signaler notre présence.

**« Oh ma petite chérie ! »**

Molly lâche la cuillère qu'elle tient, essuie ses mains sur son tablier et s'approche de moi pour prendre Lucy à son cou. Elle me sourit et m'embrasse avant de se diriger vers Bill. Elle se penche sur chacune des jumelles qui n'ont pas étaient dérangées le moins du monde dans leur sommeil par le voyage.

**« Les autres ne sont pas là ? »** demande Bill

**« Ton père est dans le salon et tes frères ne vont pas tarder »** lui répond elle en déposant Lucy au sol

**« Très bien, on va aller voir papa. tu as besoin d'aide ? »** demande Bill, parfaitement conscient de la réponse qu'il va recevoir

**« Oh Merlin non ! surtout pas ! allez vous en de ma cuisine ! allez oust ! »** s'écrit Molly en nous poussant dans le salon

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers le salon. Arthur est assis sur le canapé, la mine une peu triste. Mais son visage s'éclaire d'un grand sourire en voyant Lucy courir se jeter sur lui en l'appelant. Il la serre contre lui et se lève difficilement pour nous saluer. Il ne s'avance pas et reste appuyé sur sa cane.

Bill s'installe prés de lui après avoir déposer les jumelles dans leurs berceaux qui sont restés ici. Moi je m'installe dans le petit fauteuil en face d'eux.

**« Qui sera là ? »** demande Bill

**« Les jumeaux avec Loraine et Savana, Charly et Elena et Tonks »** répond Arthur en laissant Lucy descendre du canapé.

**« Et Ginny et Remus? »**

**« Ils sont à l'hôpital, comme tous les jours. Ta mère y a été ce matin »**

**« Comment est ce qu'il va ? »** demande je

**« Rien n'a changé. Il va bien, mais il dort. C'est comme si il été ailleurs, mieux qu'ici et qu'il n'ai aucune envie de revenir »**

Pauvre Harry. La vie n'a pas été facile tous les jours pour lui. J'espère qu'il reviendra vite parmi nous. Ça va faire maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'il dort ! Si on peut appeler ça dormir…

Molly y va un peu tous les jours pour vérifier qu'il aille réellement bien. Ginny, elle, y est constamment. Elle ne quitte quasiment plus l'hôpital. Même Molly n'a pas réussi à l'obliger à rentrer un peu. Elle est encore plus têtue que sa mère !

Ron partage la chambre du jeune Harry. Ginny, Hermione et lui ont réussi à convaincre les médicomages de le laisser partager la chambre après maintes discussions houleuses. Mais ils ont tout de même réussi. Hermione, elle se rend aussi à St Mangouste tous les jours. Elle n'y reste pas aussi longtemps que Ginny, mais elle y passe la plupart de ses journées. Remus aussi se rend au chevet de Harry tous les jours. Bill m'a dit que le jeune garçon été tout ce qui rattachait Remus à ses amis et qu'il avait sans doute une peur bleue de le perdre lui aussi et de se retrouver seul. Une nouvelle fois. Je le comprends. Ça doit être dur. Il doit vouloir être là, lui aussi lorsqu'il reprendra connaissance.

Je crois qu'ils ne veulent pas que lors de son réveil, Harry se retrouve tout seul. Ils ont sans doute raison.

**« C'est nous ! »** lance alors une voix grave

Ce sont les jumeaux.

Lucy qui était assise prés de la table basse se lève et cours vers l'entrée.

**« Tonton Fed ! Zorze ! »** hurle t elle en courant

J'entends les jumeaux rire et ils entrent quelques secondes plus tard dans le salon, une Lucy toute sourire dans les bras. Ils sont bientôt suivis de deux jeunes filles. Une avec de longs cheveux châtains que je reconnais comme étant Savana et l'autre, avec un carré très brun. C'est Loraine. Je ne l'ai vue qu'une fois au mariage de Charly. Tout le monde nous salut et la porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois pour laisser entrer Charly et Elena, suivis de Nymphadora.

**« Bien ! »** lance Molly en arrivant dans le salon **« Puisque tout le monde est là, nous pouvons passer à table ! tout le monde dehors ! »**

Et elle passe devant nous pour se rendre dans le jardin. Lucy la suit de prés alors que Bill, Charly et les jumeaux vont chercher les plats à la cuisine, comme ils le font toujours. Elena m'aide à sortir les couffins des jumelles pour qu'elles soient prés de nous et surtout un peu au soleil et nous nous installons à table. Les discussions vont bon train. Tout le monde essaie tant bien que mal de ne pas reparler de la semaine passée. Pour le moment, la discussion tourne autour de Savana et de Loraine, les nouvelles venues (et bientôt officiellement, Molly ne cache pas qu'elle l'espère) venues dans la grande famille Weasley. Et puis, une fois le silence revenu, Bill se décide finalement à prendre la parole.

**« Fleur et moi avons une excellente nouvelle ! »** déclare t il le sourire aux lèvre

Toutes les têtes de la table se tournent vers nous et Molly a ouvert de grands yeux.

**« Encore ! »** lance Charly

**« Encore quoi ? »** demande Bill

Tout le monde nous regarde avec de grands yeux et Molly à l'air émue. Et je comprends.

**« Non, ce n'est pas un autre bébé… »** leur dis je

Tout le monde se détend alors. Molly à l'air un peu triste.

**« Non mais ça va pas hein ! »** s'indigne Bill **« On vient d'en avoir deux ! »**

**« Vous avez le temps les enfants, vous êtes jeunes »** nous dit sagement Arthur un petit sourire aux lèvres

Molly approuve.

**« Bon, je disais donc, Fleur et moi avons une excellente nouvelle ! »** reprend Bill

**« Lucy a fait de la magie ce matin ! »** dis je à sa place

Un « oh » général s'élève de la table. Molly plaque ses mains sur sa bouche, une nouvelle fois au bord des larmes.

**« Elle va aller à Poudlard ! »** s'écrie Charly

**« Génial ! elle va pouvoir faire tourner Rusard en bourrique ! on va avoir tout un tas de farces et… »**

**« Non ! »** les coupe Molly **« Vous ne lui donnerez rien du tout ! il est hors de question que cette petite devienne aussi turbulente que vous ! » **

**« On a le temps de penser à Poudlard maman ! »** lui dit Bill **« Elle n'a même pas encore deux ans ! et puis, pour ce qui est d'être aussi turbulente que Fred et Georges, c'est déjà trop tard ! »**

Tout le monde se met à rire. Ils se lèvent tous pour embrasser Lucy qui, bien que très heureuse d'être le centre de toutes les attentions, ne sais pas se qui lui arrive ! Et puis nous sommes interrompus.

**« Sa y est ! »**

Nous nous retournons tous. C'est la jeune Hermione qui vient de transplaner dans le jardin. Molly se lève à une vitesse folle, faisant tomber sa chaise.

**« Harry vient de se réveiller ! »** nous dit Hermione

La nouvelle ne met pas plus de temps pour faire son effet. Nous nous levons tous et nous rentrons.

**« Comment va-t-il ? »** demande Molly avec l'inquiétude d'une mère

**« Il va bien, il va très bien ! Remus, Ron et Ginny sont avec lui »**

**« Nous allons venir »** déclare Molly

Tout le monde l'approuve. Charly et Elena partent les premiers, suivis d'Arthur. Fred et Georges déclarent qu'ils vont ramener Loraine et Savana et qu'ils nous rejoindrons tout de suite après. Puis, Bill transplane avec Lucy et Molly et moi les suivons avec les jumelles. Lorsque nous arrivons dans le hall de l'hôpital, seul Bill et Arthur nous attendent. Et nous les suivons à l'étage où se trouve la chambre du jeune Harry. En arrivant devant la chambre, nous sommes stoppés par deux médicomages.

**« Vous ne pouvez pas voir Mr Potter maintenant! »** déclare l'un d'eux, un gros bonhomme à l'air bourru

**« Et pourquoi ça ? »** demande Molly, légèrement agressive

**« Parce que nous devons lu faire passer des tests pour vérifier si il va bien »**

**« Vous ne pensez pas lui avoir fait passer assez de teste pour toute sa vie durant cette semaine ?! »** s'emporte ma belle mère

**« Madame, calmez vous ou nous serons obligés de vous faire sortir ! »**

**« Essayer, juste pour voir ! »** menace t elle

**« Maman, calme toi ! »** lui dit Bill en l'entraînant loin des médicomages qui sont devenus légèrement blancs. **« Nous allons attendre ici »** dit il aux médicomages **« Mais faites vite ! c'est un conseil ! »**

Les médicomages s'empressent alors de retourner dans la chambre. Ginny et Remus en sortent alors, visiblement contraints et forcés. Ils s'installent prés de nous, tout sourire. Molly serre sa fille contre elle. Et nous attendons.

Deux bonnes heures se passent avant que l'un des médecins ne sorte de la chambre. Mais nous n'avons toujours pas l'autorisation d'entrer. Puis les jumelles ont faim. Et deux autres heures passent.

Je fini par m'endormir, tout contre Bill.

Il est prés de 19 heures lorsqu'il me secoue doucement pour me réveiller.

**« Sa y est, on peut y aller ma belle »** souffle t il en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres

Alors nous entrons dans la chambre. Harry est assis dans son lit d'hôpital, soutenu par une multitude de gros coussins. Il est légèrement pâle mais sourit. Faiblement mais il sourit.

Nous nous installons tous sur les chaises que Remus fait apparaître. Et tout le monde le bombarde de questions.

Comment à t il réussi à vaincre Voldemort ?

Que c'est il exactement passé ?

Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été conscient durant toute cette semaine ?

Mais il ne répond pas. À aucune question. Il continu de sourire mais ne répond pas. Il change vite de conversation. Il veut savoir comment les gens ont pris la nouvelle, comment la vie se déroule maintenant. Si les gens ont repris une vie normale, comme avant la guerre. Il n'a pas l'air malheureux. Il a l'air d'aller bien. Très bien même. Il sourit, il rit un peu mais… mais il y a une lueur un peu étrange dans ses yeux. Je crois que cette histoire l'a traumatisée quelque part. c'est compréhensible. Il est si jeune. Il lui faudra sans doute du temps pour se remettre de tout ça. Et puis, je crois qu'il n'est pas prêt à en parler. Je ne sais même pas si il le sera un jour. Peut être que nous ne serons jamais ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Peut être que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose à prêt tout. Peut être qu'il vaut mieux que nous ne sachions pas.

Nous ne restons pas longtemps. Nous sommes vite mis dehors par les médicomages. Enfin, Molly insiste pour rester et devant ses menaces, les médicomages cèdent. Harry convainc Ginny, Hermione et Remus de rentrer se reposer. Il leur dit qu'ils pourront revenir demain, qu'il ne s'envolera pas durant la nuit.

Bill et moi rentrons donc chez nous après avoir embrassé Harry. Les jumelles dorment depuis un bout de temps et Lucy s'est endormie il y a une heure dans les bras de Ginny. Elle semblait captivée par Harry. Elle ne l'a pas lâché des yeux une seule seconde.

Il est presque minuit. Je sors doucement de la chambre des jumelles qui viennent de se rendormir après avoir pris leur biberon. Je vérifie que Lucy dorme bien et je retourne dans ma chambre. Bill dort profondément. Il est sortit de la chambre de os filles quelques minutes avant moi mais apparemment, ça lui a suffit.

Moi, je n'ai pas sommeil. Je m'installe dans le petit canapé prés de notre lit et je regarde Bill dormir.

Cinq ans. Ça fait maintenant cinq ans que lui et moi nous nous aimons. Cinq superbes années.

Lorsque je suis arrivée dans ce pays, tout était nouveau. Je ne connaissait personne et je dois avouer que, même si j'avais l'air très sûre de moi, je n'en été pas moins morte de peur. C'était très angoissant pour moi d'arriver dans un nouveau pays dont je ne maîtrise pas parfaitement la langue et où je ne connais personne. Et puis, j'ai rencontré Amanda. Si elle n'avait pas été là pour m'aider, je ne suis pas sûre que j'en serais là aujourd'hui. Ensuite, je me suis rendue compte que le jeune homme qui devait me former était le beau rouquin qui m'avait fait rougir avant la dernière tâche du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. J'ai eu du mal à y croire. C'était lui, celui que je croyais ne jamais au grand jamais revoir ! Et puis, il y a eu ce travail en Egypte. C'est là que tout a vraiment commencé. Notre tout premier baiser. C'était parfait… et puis, nous nous sommes vite fiancé, tout juste six mois plus tard, au plus grand désespoir de Molly.

Et il y a eu cette affreuse nuit. Cette nuit où j'ai eu si peur de perdre Bill. Cette nuit où ce monstre l'a défiguré ! Cette nuit où se monstre à brisé une partie de sa vie. Je me souviens qu'il lui a fallu du temps pour s'en remettre. Il avait refusé de sortir de l'appartement durant des semaines. Il avait fallu que je le menace pour qu'il sorte après la première pleine lune. Et Merlin sait que cette nuit là avait été terrible. Même si Remus et Mme Pomfresh nous avaient assurés qu'il ne se transformerait pas, il avait eu une peur bleue qu'ils se trompent.

Puis, nous nous sommes mariés. C'était un jour superbe. Magnifique !

Peu de temps après, nous avons appris l'arrivée de Lucy. Je me souviens que Bill ne voulait pas d'enfant. Mais il a vite changé d'avis. Elle a illuminé notre vie. Elle le fait toujours !

Un an plus tard, Célia et Eliana pointaient le bout de leurs nez. Il y a moins d'un mois.

Et puis cette guerre qui nous faisait tous tellement peur est finalement terminée. Nous n'avons plus aucune raison d'avoir peur. Nous pouvons vivre tranquillement. En paix.

J'espère que le jeune Harry pourra lui aussi vivre en paix. Vivre une jolie vie malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il a dû traverser. Il n'est qu'un enfant. Un enfant qui a trop vite grandi. Mais il s'en sortira. Il est assez courageux pour ça.

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »** me demande Bill qui c'est réveillé

**« Rien »**

**« Aller viens là… »** sourit il

Je me lève du fauteuil et je me glisse sous les draps, tout contre lui. Il passe ses bras autour de moi et me serre fort contre lui. Je soupire de contentement. Je ne suis jamais aussi bien que dans ses bras.

Cinq ans. Cinq belles années. Et sans doute ne sont elles que les premières.

Qui aurait cru que moi, Fleur Delacour, petite française aux tendances bourgeoises puisse épouser un rouquin aux cheveux long et à l'oreille percée ? Qui aurait cru que j'aillais mettre au monde trois superbes filles ? Qui aurait cru qu'un homme puisse si facilement percer ma carapace de froideur, d'orgueil et de suffisance aussi facilement ?

Certainement pas moi !

**« Bill ? »** appelle je

**« Hum »**

**« Je t'aime »**

Je le sens sourire. Il me serre un peu plus et bouge pour pouvoir m'embrasser tendrement.

**« Moi aussi je t'aime ma douce »** me dit il

C'est à mon tour de sourire en posant ma tête contre son torse.

Qui aurait cru que tout ça puisse m'arriver à moi ?

Qui aurait pu croire que je serais si heureuse avec lui ?

Malgré les différences…

**FIN**

* * *

**Et voilà, j'ai écris le mot fin... ça me fait tout bizare! Vraiment! je dois avouer que j'ai un petit pincement au coeur à l'idée d'avoir terminé cette fic! J'ai même faillis en verser une larme! lol **

**Merci à vous tous pour toutes vos si gentilles reviews! Je suis ravie que tant de monde est aimé ma fic!  
Je vous fais à tous d'énormes bisous!! **

**  
Lillyjade **


End file.
